Be Mature With Me
by biikachu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, remaja 17 tahun, kekanakan, manja dan keras kepala. Bertekad untuk menikahi cinta pertamanya karna dia percaya apa itu "kekuatan cinta" / Park Chanyeol, 23 tahun, CEO muda sukses, berpikir realistis, serius, tampan dan juga seksi. / "Kau hanya seorang remaja labil yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana kerasnya hidup, belajarlah untuk dewasa bocah" CHANBAEK / GS / MATURE
1. Hello, nice to meet you

**Be Mature With Me**

-Biikachu-

Byun Baekhyun, remaja 17 tahun, kekanakan, manja dan keras kepala, bertekad untuk menikahi cinta pertamanya karna dia percaya apa itu "kekuatan cinta".

Park Chanyeol, 23 tahun, CEO muda sukses, berpikir realistis, serius, tampan dan juga seksi.

Cinta itu begitu indah dan juga menyakitkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku tau apa itu cinta, cinta yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia, lalu jika itu menyakitimu dan membuat mu menangis, apa itu juga di sebut cinta?

"Kau hanya seorang remaja labil yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana kerasnya hidup, belajar lah untuk dewasa bocah"

"Jangan menggurui ku ahjussi, kau hanya pria single menyedihkan yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta!"

 **CHANBAEK / GS / MATURE /**

 _The original story are purely mine. All cast are belongs to God and their parents. This is just my imagination, not real. If there's any similarities with other story, its purely unintentionally, or it can be a mate (?)_

 **CAUTION ! THIS IS A CHANBAEK GENDERSWITCH STORY, AND THERE ARE SOME MATURE CONTENT, IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, PLEASE DONT READ.**

 **DO NOT COPAST AND REPORT WITHOUT PERMISSION, ENJOY**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

EXO Member

Support Cast

.

.

.

.

.

" _5menit lagi atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu!"_

SEND

 _Drrt drrt_

Message from:

 **My Baby**

" _Pesan diterima tuan putri, aku akan sampai disana dalam satu kedipan mata"_

Satu senyuman tercetak saat gadis cantik itu membaca pesan masuk dari kekasih konyol nya itu, namun tak lama kemudian benda pipih yang berada dalam genggamannya kembali bergetar

Message from:

 **My Baby**

" _Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang tersenyum, mau kubelikan ice cream? Kkk"_

Lagi, gadis itu kini tersenyum lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, kekasihnya memang bisa melenyapkan perasaan marahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan semangat gadis itu kini mengetik kan suatu balasan untuk kekasihnya

" _Belikan aku strawberry ice cream, 5buah dan aku akan memaafkan mu! Aku bahkan sudah mengedipkan mataku selama sepuluh kali dan kau masih belum datang, menyebalkan!"_

Bibirnya mengerut lucu saat ia mengirim pesan singkat nya itu, harus nya ia merajuk bukan malah tersipu saat kekasih nya itu mencoba menggoda nya tadi

"Awas saja, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu jika kau sampai datang terlambat, dasar menyebalkan"

 _Menyebalkan_

Adalah kata yang menjadi favorit nya saat ia sedang dalam keadaan merajuk. Ia tidak suka menunggu, ia tidak suka menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya sementara teman teman nya yang lain sudah mulai menaiki kendaraan masing masing atau pun berjalan untuk segera pulang. Sedangkan ia masih harus menunggu kekasihnya, yang sialnya selalu terlambat saat menjemputnya, tidak lucu jika ia harus tetap berdiri disini sampai sekolah itu benar benar kosong, ia ingat jika pada saat sore hari dan seluruh sekolah mulai kosong, mitos sekolah nya mengatakan sekolah nya itu akan dipenuhi oleh hantu hantu gentayangan yang mati bunuh diri untuk belajar disana. Terdengar konyol memang, namun itu semua terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi seorang gadis penakut seperti Byun Baekhyun.

 _Cup_

Untuk sepersekian detik, tubuhnya menegang terkejut dan juga sedikit takut, saat imajinasi nya sedang membayangkan jika sekolah nya benar benar dipenuhi oleh hantu-hantu gentayangan, bibirnya dikecup oleh seseoarang secara tiba-tiba membuat nya berteriak dan tangan nya refleks memukul seseorang atau sesuatu atau apapun itu yang berani-berani nya mencium bibir nya saat ini, sebelum matanya menangkap seorang yang mencium nya adalah kekasihnya, ia dengan sengaja kembali memukul-mukulkan tangan nya pada bahu kekasihnya itu

"YAKK KAU OH SEHUN SIALAN! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI? SUDAH KUBILANG SEKOLAH KU BERHANTU DAN KAU SENGAJA MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU DISINI SAMPAI SEKOLAH INI BENAR BENAR KOSONG?! KAU INGIN AKU KERASUKAN HANTU GENTAYANGAN ITU EOHH?!"

Maki gadis itu panjang lebar, ada perasaan lega dan juga kesal yang ia rasakan saat ini, lega karna yang menciumnya tadi bukanlah hantu, dan kesal karna kenapa kekasih menyebalkan nya baru datang sekarang?

"Hahaha, apa selama itu? Aku hanya terlambat 3menit dari waktu bubar sekolah mu"

Ucap lelaki itu santai dengan senyum tampannya, hati Baekhyun sempat mencelos saat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya

 _Tidak-tidak.._

"3menit?! Kau bilang 3menit?! Bagaimana jika itu sampai 5menit? Mungkin aku sudah menjadi bagian dari hantu-hantu mengerikan itu!"

"Kau berlebihan sayang, hantu-hantu itu tidak mungkin mendekati mu, kau terlalu cantik untuk mereka, mereka tidak akan berani mengaggu mu, lagipula selama tiga tahun yang lalu aku bersekolah disini, aku tidak pernah menemui satu ekor hantu pun, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan baby"

Ia mencubit hidung gadis nya itu dengan gemas, sementara sang gadis kembali mengerutkan bibir nya lucu

"Kau tidak tau, setahun setalah kau lulus dari sekolah ini, banyak hantu-hantu baru berdatangan"

Ucap gadis itu mendramatisir

"Maksud mu berdatangan sebagai murid baru? Hahaha apa jangan-jangan teman-teman mu banyak yang mengincarku setelah aku lulus dari sini hmm?"

Lelaki itu menaik turunkan halis nya, menggoda sang kekasih, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya

"Awww baby, ini sakit"

"Uuu kasihan sekali, itu pantas kau dapatkan tuan Oh, lagipula tidak akan ada yang berani merebutmu dariku, akan kupastikan mereka semua kehilangan rambut dikepalanya"

"Seperti yang kau lakukan 2tahun yang lalu?"

"Eungg~"

Angguk gadis itu semangat dan juga bangga, seolah-olah merontok kan rambut seseorang yang berani mendekati kekasih nya adalah sebuah perlakuan yang harus diberi penghargaan

"Kau memang pacarku yang terbaik!"

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum dan merangkul bahu sang gadis seraya mengajak nya menaiki mobil nya untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang kerumah nya, meninggalkan sekolah kekasihnya, sekaligus sekolah nya 3tahun yang lalu.

Oh Sehun ada seorang mahasiswa tahun pertama di universitas Seoul ternama, ia salah satu mahasiswa Ekonomi Bisnis yang baru satu tahun lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, Sonu Highschool dimana saat ini kekasih nya, Byun Baekhyun sedang dalam tahun terakhir sekolahnya.

Ya, dulu Sehun berada satu sekolah bersama Baekhyun, mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun, hingga pada tahun kedua, semua itu berawal saat Sehun bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata murid baru disebuah kantin saat gadis itu tengah asyik tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Awal pertemuan Sehun memang tertarik pada gadis itu, hingga hari-hari selanjutnya ia mulai mendekati gadis itu, ia tau nama gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, siswi kelas X2, gadis lucu, manis terlihat lugu namun sebenarnya gadis itu tidak pernah bisa untuk berhenti berbicara.

Penampilan nya sungguh menggemaskan, namun dibalik itu semua, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang berbahaya jika sudah menyangkut pacarnya. Pernah beberapa kali Baekhyun dipanggil keruang guru hanya karena tertangkap basah sedang berkelahi dengan kakak kelas nya karena dengan mata sendiri Baekhyun melihat wanita lain yang sedang mencoba menggoda kekasihnya dengan bergelanyut manja di lengan kekasihnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan hal menjijikan itu. Dengan berani Baekhyun menarik bahu wanita itu, mendorongnya hingga wanita itu terjatuh di lantai, lalu menduduki tubuh wanita itu tanpa menunggu perlawanan, dengan brutal, ia mulai mencengkramkan tangannya pada helaian indah rambut wanita yang sedang berada di bawah nya, dan perkelahian mengerikan itu pun dimulai.

Sehun merupakan kakak kelas tampan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri semua gadis pasti ingin memilikinya, dan itu semua tidak berarti saat Sehun sudah resmi memiliki kekasih bernama Baekhyun. Gadis-gadis lain tidak peduli, dan yang mereka inginkan hanyalah Sehun, jadi mereka tetap saja berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun bahkan secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan nya pada Sehun. Beruntunglah Sehun bukanlah seorang lelaki berengsek yang suka bermain wanita, nyatanya ia adalah seorang lelaki _gentle_ yang memegang prinsip untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga hatinya untuk seorang yang sangat dicintai oleh nya, dan itu semua ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

Semenjak itu, tidak ada yag berani mendekati Sehun, wanita-wanita itu sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum ada niatan untuk mendekati Sehun, mereka terlalu takut pada kekasih _mungil_ nya yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan tataan rambutnya, lagi pula Sehun bukanlah seorang lelaki yang mudah untuk dirayu maupun digoda, itu membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang populer pada tahun-tahun mereka disekolah menengah atas, pasangan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sangat mengerikan dan juga protektif dan seorang lelaki tampan yang setia dan tidak mempan untuk digoda.

Tahun pertama Sehun memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, membuat mereka mau tidak mau untuk menjali sebuah _Long Distance Relationship_ meskipun tidak sampai keluar negeri, tetap saja itu menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Tidak ada makan siang bersama, tidak ada membolos bersama, dan tidak ada Baekhyun di universitasnya. Baekhyun sempat ragu akan hubungan nya, karena ia tahu semasa Sehun masih satu sekolah dengannya, banyak wanita-wanita genit yang mengejarnya, apalagi sekarang, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Namun dengan tenang Sehun menyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua nya akan baik-baik saja dan yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan adalah percaya padanya, karna ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya hanya untuk Baekhyun. Dan semua itu terbukti karna selama setahun ini, mereka tidak menemukan kendala dalam hubungan mereka, mereka masih menjalin hubungan yang baik meski Sehun harus rela mengantar-jemput Baekhyun kesekolah nya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tidak lama lagi, karena Baekhyun sudah berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan memasuki universitas yang sama sepertinya agar mereka bisa bersama kembali, tidak akan lama lagi, Sehun hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Ia akan melakukannya.

Untuk Baekhyun.

"Mana ice cream ku?"

Bukannya ice cream yang didapatkan oleh Baekhyun, lelaki yang kini duduk disampingnya malah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada Baekhyun

"Cium"

 _Cup_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dan kembali menagih ice cream yang sudah di janjikan pada nya

"Sudah.. sekarang, mana ice cream ku?"

"Kupikir ini bukan ciuman pertama mu dengan ku Baek, itu bukan lah sebuah ciuman"

Sehun hanya menyeringai tampan dan Baekhyun memutar matanya malas

"Itu sebanding karna kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama tiga menit dan sekarang kau tidak meberikan ice cream strawberry ku"

Baekhyun melipat tangan nya di dada dan menatap Sehun kesal dengan sebuah kerutan di bibir nya

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya, dan kau bisa mendapatkan ice cream mu sekarang"

"Benarkah?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar senang saat mendengarnya, terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Sehun

"Tentu, setelah ini"

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Sehun lebih dulu mempertemukan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut, dan merasakan bagaimana ia selalu merindukan bibir ini setiap harinya. Hubungannya yang selama satu tahun ini mengharuskan ia dan Baekhyun terpisahkan oleh jarak dan itu membuat Sehun begitu tersiksa. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah yang dirasakan jika kau sedang jatuh cinta.

"Uhmm.."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun, mempersilahkan kekasih nya itu menciumnya semakin dalam, tidak bohong memang bahwa Baekhyun juga menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya, ia menyukai setiap perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, menyesap rasa manis yang selalu membuatnya candu, menyesap dan terus menyesap bibir cherry itu, sungguh memabukkan

"Mmhh, Sehunhh.."

Tangan lentik itu kini meremas rambut Sehun, Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika lidah Sehun kini mulai menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya, membelai lembut lidah nya, mengajaknya untuk bermain. Kepala Baekhyun kini telah bersandar pada kaca mobil yang berada di belakangnya dengan Sehun yang terus memajukan badannya, me merangkap dirinya dengan meletakan sebelah tangannya pada kaca mobil dengan bibir yang terus bertautan.

Lidah itu tidak henti-henti nya membelit lidah lawan mainnya, begitu lembut tapi sirat akan nafsu, nafas nya kian memburu dengan remasan kecil yang terus ia rasakan pada bagian belakang kepalnya, ia dapat merasakan bahwa lawan mainnya mulai bergerak gerak tidak nyaman saat sebelah kaki nya ia letakan diantara belahan paha mulus sang kekasih, ia semakin tidak bisa menahan nafsu nya saat mendengar erangan halus sang kekasih ketika tangan besarnya mengelus lembut pinggang ramping itu

"Nghh Sehunhh.."

Badannya kian memanas saat mendengar suara halus itu, hingga saat ia menelusupkan sebelah tangannya pada rok seragam sang kekasih, mengelus lembut paha bagian dalam itu, ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang meremas tangan yang sedang mengelus lembut paha mulus itu, memperingatkan nya untuk berhenti melakukan lebih. Hingga pikirannya dapat kembali normal, ia segera menarik tubuh nya menjauh sebelum ia merapihkan seragam sekolah sang kekasih yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah nya

"Ekhm, maafkan aku"

Ia berdehem dan kembali mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kemudi, jangan salahkan dirinya, karna pada umumnya, di umurnya yang sekarang, ia gampang merasakan gejolak nafsu yang besar, dan ia sadar ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan menyakiti gadis yang sangat dicintai nya. Baekhyun masih kecil, ia masih bersekolah, dan Sehun tidak ingin menjadi lelaki berengsek yang menghancurkan Baekhyun, meski itu atas nama cinta. Ia akan menunggu nya, menunggu Baekhyun siap, dan menunggu Baekhyun mempersilahkan dirinya untuk menyentuh nya, ia akan menunggu nya, meski itu menyiksa nya.

"Ehm, tak apa"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya dan menyelipkan helaian rambut nya kebelakang telinganya, pipinya memanas, ia malu. Tentu saja malu, ia tau akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering lepas kendali saat mencium nya, dan Baekhyun dapat mengerti itu, namun Baekhyun hanya belum siap, entahlah, itu masih terlihat mengerikan baginya saat membayangkan jika sebuh pen-

 _ASTAGA BAEKHYUN BERHENTI MIMIKIRKAN HAL KOTOR ITU!_

"Ice cream mu.. berhentilah berpikiran kotor, aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kau siap dan cukup dewasa, oleh karena itu, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ku"

Sehun meletakkan sebuah kantong keresek di paha Baekhyun, lima buah ice cream strawberry sesuai keinginan sang kekasih, Sehun mengelus lembut rambut sang kekasih, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya sayang, setelah itu ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun dan kembali duduk pada kursi nya, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil

"Jadi.. kau tidak lupa dengan kencan kita malam ini kan?"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat mulai melajukan mobilnya kerumah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk penuh semangat dan mulai memakan ice cream nya

"Ayay Captainn!"

Satu senyuman penuh kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

-Be Mature With Me-

.

.

.

.

.

"Anghh.. Chanyeolhh"

"Shhh.."

Sebuah desisan berat terdengar di sebuah ruangan besar itu, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat di kejantanan nya saat seorang wanita diatas pangkuannya terus menggesek nya dengan kemaluannya sendiri. Wanita itu tidak berhenti disana, ia menundukan kepalanya kemudian meraih bibir tebal miliknya dan dengan tidak sabarnya, wanita itu meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya penuh gairah

"Ermhh.. nghh"

Lelaki itu tentu dengan senang hati meladeni wanita yang kini tengah menciumnya, ia menelusupkan tangannya kedalam baju sang wanita dan mengelus lembut punggung mulus itu, membuat sang wanita merasakan aliran listrik pada seluruh tubuh nya dan kembali menggesekan kemaluan yang masih tertup celana dalam itu pada kejantanan lelaki yang mulai mengembung

Sungguh nikmat

"Ahh akuh.. menginginkan muh, shhh"

Bisik wanita itu yang telah kalah oleh nafsu yang sudah menguasai dirinya, mengelus dada sang lelaki dengan akhir membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sang lelaki yang tengah di dudukinya, menjilat pelan telinga sang lelaki agar lelaki itu merasakan gairah yang sama seperti dirinya

"Miliki aku Chanyeol, shh.. masuki aku.."

Park Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu menyeringai saat menyadari sang wanita yang tengah berusaha menguasai dirinya itu terbakar oleh nafsu, ia memutarkan tangannya yang berada di dalam baju sang wanita, meberikan sensasi nikmat degan mengelus punggung sang wanita

 _Klik_

Dengan santai Chanyeol melepaskan pengait bra sang wanita, tanpa melepaskan baju yang melekat pada tubuh indah nya. Ia memasukan sebelah tangannya lagi dan dengan lembut kedua tangan itu kini menangkup dua buah dada yang berisi itu, meremas nya pelan, pelan dan penuh nafsu

"Buat aku memiliki mu Jaemin"

Chanyeol berbisik tepat didepan bibir sang wanita, menghisap bibir seksi itu kuat, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya turun mengecupi leher jenjang sang wanita, minjilatnya pelan, menyesap leher itu tanpa menghilangkan bekas dan menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahu nya, hingga saat telunjuk dan jempol Chanyeol memainkan nipple sang wanita , wanita itu mendongak-kan kepalanya dan mengerang nikmat

 _Krining krining_

Kegiatan Chanyeol mengernyangi tubuh wanita itu terhenti saat telpon di meja kerjanya berbunyi, dengan malas Chanyeol menekan tombol telpon itu hingga lampu merah pada telpon itu mati, digantikan dengan pesan suara yang terputar didalam nya

" _Sajangnim, pertemuan makan malam dengan keluarga Byun akan berlangsung 15 menit lagi, haruskah aku menyiapkan semuanya untuk mu?"_

Itu sekertaris nya, Kim Jongdae, dan ia lupa mengenai pertemuan makan malam yang harus ia hadiri sekarang. Chanyeol menekan kan telunjuknya pada benda elektronik itu kemudian berkata

"Tidak usah, semuanya sudah kusiapkan, siapkan saja mobil ku, kau tidak perlu menemaniku, aku akan berangkat sendiri kesana"

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol kini menatap wanita yang berada di pangkuannya, wanita itu merenggut kesal, pasalnya, ia sudah sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Chanyeol saat ini

"Kau mendengarnya sendiri kan? Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi sang wanita kemudian tersenyum, sedangkan wanita itu masih tidak ingin beranjak dari pangkuannya

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok"

"Dan saat kau pulang?"

"Aku lelah, kita bisa melanjutkan nya besok"

Dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh wanita itu, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi nya dengan wanita itu yang ikut berdiri di hadapannya

"Aku sangat merindukan mu, berkunjunglah kerumah ku, dan makan malam bersama kami, eomma ku juga merindukan mu"

Wanita itu kini mengancingkan kemeja Chanyeol, merapihkan baju sang lelaki yang sempat terlihat berantakan karena ulah nya

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengatur nya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini Jaemin, aku harus merundingkan tentang pembangunan resort perusahaan yang berada di Jeju"

Chanyeol menatap wanita dengan raut wajah kecewa itu sambil membenarkan rambut indah nya

"Kau terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menemui ku besok"

Ucap wanita itu mendongak kan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan penuh harap

"Aku berjanji"

Dan satu senyuman terpatri pada wajah cantiknya, ia menjinjitkan kaki nya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir Chanyeol

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya keluar ruangan kantor nya. Saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan dibandingakan dengan menemani tunangannya. Calon tunangan lebih tepatnya. Jung Jaemin, wanita yang telah di jodohkan dengannya selama 3tahun ini, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bertemu dan berhubungan dengan nya. Orang tua nya lah yang membuat perjodohan ini, dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkan nya, karna ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi, ia tidak akan ribut-ribut menolak nya karna memang salah nya sendiri selama ini ia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya tidak di sebut seorang kekasih, diumurnya yang ke23 ini, Chanyeol memang sudah siap untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga, jadi keluarga nya beranggapan Chanyeol bukan lagi seorang remaja yang harus memiliki kekasih dan berpacaran, sudah sepantasnya Chanyeol memiliki seorang istri untuk dirinya dimasa depan, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun entah kenapa, untuk saat ini Chanyeol belum siap jika ia harus benar-benar menikah, ia belum bisa memikirkan suatu hal sampai sejauh itu. Karna itu dalam 3tahun terakhir ini Chanyeol belum benar-benar melamar Jaemin, dan orang tua lah nya yang kembali mengambil alih dengan segera mempersiapkan acara pertunangannya bersama Jaemin

Ini adalah tahun kedua nya Chanyeol diangkat menjadi CEO dari perusahaan ayah nya, karena ayah nya yang sudah cukup usia, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi memerintah perusahaan rakasasa ini seorang diri, maka dari itu, ayah nya mempercayakan perusahaan terkemuka, Park Corp, pada anak satu-satu nya, Park Chanyeol. Dan semenjak saat itu Chanyeol bekerja keras karena tanggung jawab yang telah diberikan ayah nya padanya, ia berkerja terus menerus, dan ia sadar selama ini yang dilakukan ayah nya bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, Chanyeol baru menyadari hidup itu sangatlah susah dan keras, dan ia tidak menyalahkan ayah nya jika ayahnya sudah lelah mengurus perusahaan besar ini seorang diri, maka dari itu Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan megecewakan ayah dan juga ibunya, dengan menjalankan amanat ayah nya untuk terus mengembangkan perusahaan nya. Hingga ia tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri, hingga ia tidak memperdulikan kehidupan cinta nya, cinta yang tidak sempat ia rasakan pada saat mudanya, cinta yang tidak sempat ia rasakan pada saat pertama ia menyukai seorang gadis di sekolah menengah atas nya.

Kembali Chanyeol melirik Rolex yang melingkar di tangannya, saat ia berhasil memasuki mobil nya

10 menit lagi

Tidak buruk, karena itu lebih dari cukup untuk bisa datang tepat waktu pada kediaman Byun, rekan bisnis nya dalam merundingkan pembangunan resort perusahaan nya yang akan di bangun di Jeju, dengan berkerja sama dengan perusaan besar Byun Corp.

Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini Chanyeol harus menghadiri makan malam bersama rekan bisnis nya tidak di sebuah restoran mahal, melainkan di rumah rekan bisnis nya. Ini disebabkan karna CEO Byun tidak menangani secara langsung pembangunan resort ini, melainkan ia akan memberikan project ini pada anaknya yang baru terjun pada dunia bisnis beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena itulah akan lebih santai jika ini dibicarakan secara santai dengan makan malam di rumah nya, begitulah pendapat CEO Byun.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil nya disebuah kawasan elit di daerah Gangnam, ia melangkahkan kaki nya pada sebuah rumah dengan ukuran besar namun terkesan elegan tanpa kesan mewah yang berlebihan.

Ia mengetuk pintu sebanyak dua kali hingga ia dapat melihat seorang maid membuka kan pintu dan mempersilahkan nya masuk

"Wahh anda sudah datang? Selamat datang, kuharap aku tidak mengganggu waktu luang mu"

Pria sudah cukup umur itu, menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan menjabat tangannya, ini bukan pertama kalinya memang bagi Chanyeol saat bertemu pria ini, dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa pria ini sungguh ramah dan berwibawa

"Terimakasih, dan juga tidak apa-apa ini sebuah kehormatan bagiku karna dapat berkunjung kerumah anda"

"Tidak usah sungkan, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku mulai lelah dengan semua pekerjaan ku, jadi aku lebih senang menghabiskan hari-hari ku di rumah, duduk lah"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun duduk di sebuah ruangan yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai ruang tamu itu

"Tidak perlu serius seperti itu, karna ini masih sore dan isteri ku masih memperisapkan masakan nya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah mulai lelah dengan pekerjaan ku, maka dari itu aku sudah mulai menyuruh anak ku untuk mengambil alih perusahaan untuk beberapa waktu sebelum aku benar-benar memberikan kewenangan ku padanya, aku meminta nya untuk mengambil alih proyek resort yang akan kita bangun di Jeju, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?"

"Oh mengenai itu, tentu saja tidak, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu selama kita bisa menjalankan proyek itu bersama"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyum dan anggukan oleh pria yang tengah berbicara dengan nya saat ini

"Bagus, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan anak ku pada mu, Baekboom.. kemarilah nak"

Dan setelah mendengar satu nama asing di telinga Chanyeol, seorang lelaki, yang Chanyeol tebak seumuran dengan nya datang menghampiri

"Ya appa, ada apa?"

"Kenalkan, ini anak ku, Byun Baekboom, Baekboom, ini Park Chanyeol, rekan bisnis yang sudah appa ceritakan padamu"

Semula Baekboom terdiam untuk sesaat, dan setelahnya ia mengerti, appa nya pernah mengatakan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu bahwa ia dipercayai oleh appa nya untuk mengambil alih proyek pembangunan resort perusahaan nya yang akan bekerja sama dengan Park Corp.

"Byun Baekboom"

"Park Chanyeol"

Kedua nya saling berjabat tangan dan melemparkan senyum, sebelum akhirnya Tuan Byun kembali berbicara,

"Jangan khawatir, Baekboom cukup ahli dalam bidang ini, dan aku harap kau dapat belajar banyak dari CEO muda kita ini"

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar pujian dari Tuan Byun

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki dua orang anak, Baekboom adalah anak pertama ku, dan yang kedua adalah.."

"AKU PULANGGG!"

"Ahh itu dia.."

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan halis nya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring di indera pendengaran nya, sementara Baekboom hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, tidak menyangka adiknya itu tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali

Tatapan Chanyeol kini tertuju pada dua orang yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka, seorang gadis pendek, dengan seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan nya, rambutnya panjang hingga punggung nya, berwarna coklat dan sedikit bergelombang, wajah nya lumayan manis, dan Chanyeol cukup terpikat oleh mata puppy nya yang terlihat menggemaskan

"Selamat sore appa~"

 _Cup_

Gadis pendek itu kemudian mencium pipi Tuan Byun yang di panggil nya dengan sebutan appa

"Sore sayang, kenapa baru pulang mm?"

Tuan Byun kini mengusak rambut gadis itu pelan, membuat gadis itu terkekeh akibatnya,

 _Menggemaskan_

"Itu karena Sehun appaa! Dia terlambat menjemputku lagii, aku benar-benar membenci nya!"

Gadis itu berbicara dengan lucu, mungkin merajuk pada Tuan Byun, dan Chanyeol sempat ingin mencubit pipi gadis itu karena gadis itu terus menerus mengembungkan pipi nya

 _Sialan_

"Wahh ternyata Sehun datang berkunjung"

"Hallo paman, apa kabar?"

Netra Chanyeol seketika beralih pada sebuah suara asing yang masuk pada pendengaran nya, ia melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang berbdiri di samping gadis lucu, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum membalas jabatan tangan Tuan Byun

"Aku baik-baik saja, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, tinggalah dan makan malam bersama kami untuk malam ini"

"Tidak bisa appa, aku dan Sehun akan makan malam bersama diluar, kami akan kencan~"

Gadis itu berucap manja seraya memeluk lengan lelaki yang berdiri di samping nya. Halis Chanyeol mengerut tajam saat mendengar pekataan gadis lucu itu

 _Kencan eh? Dasar cinta monyet_

Dan satu saringaian mengejek tercetak jelas di wajah nya, dan itu tertangkap oleh Baekhyun

"Appa.. siapa dia?"

Baekhyun jelas-jelas menatap Chanyeol kurang suka, apa lelaki itu baru saja mengejek nya?

"Ah.. appa lupa, Baekhyun, ini Park Chanyeol, rekan kerja bisnis appa, Chanyeol, ini anak bungsu ku, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek sekarang

"Annyeonghaseyo Park ahjussi, Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang berkenalan dengan mu"

Sudut hati Chanyeol tertawa miris sekarang, oh apa bocah ini ingin bermain-main dengan nya? Apa dia terlihat setua itu untuk di panggil sebagai seorang _ahjussi_?

Chanyeol melihat kini wajah lucu itu berubah menjadi wajah seorang bocah yang sangat menyebalkan, dan Chanyeol sempat menyesal telah mengatakan ia sempat tertarik pada wajah nya yang cukup manis, dan coret, sekarang wajah itu tidak ada manis manis nya

Dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan, Chanyeol kembali berujar

"Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan dengan mu"

"Dan perkenalkan ini pacarku, Oh Sehun"

Dengan bangga Baekhyun mengenalkan pacarnya pada Chanyeol, meski Chanyeol pikir itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang penting baginya, untuk apa pula ia harus mengenal pacarnya?

 _Dasar bocah_

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya pada Sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya

"Baek, mana sopan santun mu? Tidak seharusnya kau memanggil nya ahjussi, dia seumuran dengan ku"

Kini Baekboom, kakak nya, berbisik pada Baekhyun meski dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana

"Wae? Bukankah kenyatannya seperti itu? Oppa juga sudah tua, haruskah mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu ahjussi? Wlee"

Setelah memeletkan lidah nya, Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun dan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamar nya

"Yashh Byun Baekhyun! Jangan membawa Sehun ke kamarmu!"

 _What the fuck?!_

Baekboom yang memang sudah kesal tidak bisa menahan amarah nya, berteriak pada adik satu-satu nya itu, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang ada disana, dan saat ia tersadar akan kelakuan nya, ia mengusap tengkuk nya canggung

"Maafkan aku"

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa, mereka memang selalu bertengkar dan melupakan umur masing-masing, jja kurasa sudah saat nya kita keruang makan"

Tuan Byun dengan santai nya berlalu, dan Chanyeol yang bungkam tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya mengikuti tuan rumah dan kembali duduk di sebuah meja makan, hingga 30 menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali mendengar suara seorang gadis yang cukup menyebalkan baginya sedang tertawa-tawa berjalan ke ruang makan

"Appa, aku dan Sehun akan berangkat sekarang"

"Tidak lebih dari jam9 mengerti?"

"Siap boss!"

Baekhyun meletakan tangan nya di samping halis nya, membuat gestur hormat seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat upacara bendera, ia kemudian mencium pipi sang appa, kembali berpamitan pada sang eomma, memeletkan lidah pada Baekboom

Dan saat mata Baekhyun bertatapan dengan kedua mata Chanyeol, ia mendelik kan matanya kemudian berlalu pergi seraya memeluk lengan Sehun

 _APA-APAAN ITU? APA AKU PUNYA SALAH PADANYA? DASAR GADIS TENGIK SIALAN_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ToBeContinue**

HA! Halloo~ setelah sekian lama biku terpuruk, akhirnya biku kembali bangkit/? Wkwk gimana buat chapter pertamanya? Hanya perkenalan secara gris besarnya/? Ini ff comeback ceritanya wkwk, dan bagi yang ingin tau kelanjutannya silahkan di review ^^ sorry for typo~

Review Juseyo'3'


	2. Sunday morning

"Biar kutebak.. kau tidak menyukai nya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya! Aku bisa menebak nya dalam sekali lihat, dia pasti orang yang sangat menyebalkan"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana sudut pandangmu terhadap seeseorang"

Sehun memasuk kan potongan daging yang telah dipotong kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah nya sembari melihat lawan bicaranya

"Itu gampang. Dia tinggi.. besar.. jelek.. dan memiliki telinga yang menyeramkan, sudah pasti dia orang yang menyebalkan"

Baekhyun memotong steak yang berada dihadapannya dengan santai, memakan nya, kemudian tersenyum polos seolah-olah yang dikatakannya tidak berarti apa-apa

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karna ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasih mungil nya itu.

"Kupikir tadi itu pertemuan pertama kalian, lalu, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun meletakan garpu dan pisau disamping piring makan nya, meminum jus nya kemudian memusatkan perhatian nya pada Sehun

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Dia mengejekku! Kau tidak lihat wajah menyebalkannya? Apa aku benar-benar seperti anak kecil? Aku ini 17 tahun dan apa yang salah dengan itu? Satu tahun lagi aku akan lulus dan segera berkuliah, apa aku benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil? Harusnya kau melihat seringaian menyebalkan itu, aku yakin kau juga akan membencinya jika melihat itu"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal, jika ia mengingat kembali lelaki yang berada dirumah nya, itu membuatnya kembali emosi. Baekhyun paling tidak terima jika ada seseorang yang memandang rendah dirinya. Anggapan 'seorang bocah' sungguh adalah sebuah penghinaan besar baginya, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat itu dari seringaian jelek yang dilontarkan lelaki tinggi di rumah nya. Baekhyun 17 tahun, apa itu salah? Ia mempunyai pacar, dan tahun ini ia akan lulus sekolah menengah atas, bukankah itu menunjukan bahwa ia sudah dewasa?

Baekhyun masih ingat sekali saat pertama ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun 2 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya berada di tahun pertamanya, kakak kelas nya selalu mengejeknya dengan mengatakan anak kecil seperti Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapatkan pangeran sekolah Oh Sehun. Dan itu terus berlanjut tidak hanya sampai disana, Baekhyun bahkan kerap sekali mendapat teror dari kakak kelasnya, seperti beberapa barang diloker nya yang hilang, meja nya yang penuh oleh coretan coretan yang tidak diketahui siapa pelaku nya, buku nya yang berada di tempat sampah, sungguh membosan kan dan juga murahan. Sayang nya kakak kelas Baekhyun salah mengira jika menganggap Baekhyun akan menyerah dan menangis memohon ampun agar menghentikan _pembully an_ mengerikan ini. Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika ia akan memohon dan berlutut pada seseorang, ia Byun Baekhyun. Ia akan melawan siapapun yang berani mengganggu nya, merendahkan nya, atau pun mencoba merebut kekasihnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh merendahkan dirinya, tidak seorangpun bahkan lelaki dengan telinga menyeramkan yang berada di rumah nya.

"Wahh, sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan berani mengejek pacarku yang menggemaskan ini"

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengusap bibir atas Baekhyun yang terkena sisa saus, dan Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu karna ucapan manis yang dilontarkan kekasih tampannya.

"Jadi.. kupikir sudah saatnya aku memeriksa pekerjaan mu, kali ini kau mengerjakannya kan baby?"

Kembali Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lucu, sepertinya kekasih nya ini tidak pernah melupakan kegiatan yang telah menjadi kewajiban nya.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau mengalami amnesia dan berhenti menyuruhku mengerjakan soal-soal mengerikan itu"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari dalam tas nya, memberikan buku catatan itu dengan pipi yang mengembung lucu. Dan Sehun hanya mengambil buku catatan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau tau ini untuk kepentingan mu juga kan baby? Sebentar lagi, dan semuanya akan berakhir. Ingat?"

"Neee seosangnimm~"

"Anak pintar"

Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan mulai membuka buku catatan yang berada ditangannya. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin baginya bahwa pada setiap minggu ia akan memberikan soal latihan pada Baekhyun, ini semua agar gadis itu belajar untuk ujian akhirnya. Karna Baekhyun tidak ingin mengikuti bimbingan belajar seperti siswa-siswa lainnya, sudah menjadi tugas penting bagi Sehun, sebagai kekasihnya untuk membuat Baekhyun rajin belajar. Karna bukan suatu kebohongan lagi bahwa untuk memasuki Universitas S dimana ia berkuliah saat ini adalah sungguh sulit. Dan Sehun tidak ingin Baekhyun gagal dalam mengikuti ujian masuk nya kelak.

Namun perlahan alis Sehun berkerut saat melihat hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun. Soal pertama Baekhyun memang tidak dijawab dengan benar, pada soal kedua Baekhyun dapat menjawab nya dengan benar walau Sehun sedikit ragu apa gadis itu benar-benar mengerjakan nya atau hanya menebak dengan mengandalkan keberuntungan yang berpihak pada dirinya. Dan saat mata Sehun beralih pada pertanyaan nomor tiga, Sehun dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang terkikik dalam duduk nya.

"Apa aku menjawab nya dengan benar seosangnim? Pffttt"

Baekhyun menutup mulut nya dengan sebelah tangannya menahan tawa, sementara Sehun kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kekasih yang mencoba menertawai nya

"Baby.."

"Waee? Itu terlalu sulit, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan nya, aku sudah berusaha oke? Tapi itu benar-benar sulit, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku eunn? Kepalaku sakit sekali saat mencoba mengerjakannya"

"Tapi tidak dengan mencorat-coret nya sayang, bukankah aku sudah memberikan contoh per soalnya? Kenapa kau tidak coba mengerjakan nya hmm?"

Sehun harus bersabar karna lagi-lagi ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak seharusnya yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun di buku catatan nya seperti jawaban pada nomor tiga dengan isi

' _Aku tidak mengerti dengan soal ini, aku akan menanyakan nya padamu besok:3'_

Dan nomor empat dengan isi

' _Ohh tidak! Kepalaku mulai pusing lagi, apa kau tidak berpikir aku akan terkena tumor otak karna terlalu sering mengerjakan soal? TT'_

Dan nomor lima dengan isi

' _AKU MENCINTAI MU OH SEHUN!'_

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang mengedipkan matanya polos, kekasihnya memang sulit sekali untuk diajak belajar, padahal jika Sehun tidak salah ingat, makan malam kali ini adalah permintaan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya telah berjanji jika mereka makan malam diluar, Baekhyun akan mengerjakan soal-soal yang telah diberikan oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Namun apa yang Sehun dapatkan?

"Hufft.. kurasa aku memang harus melanjutkan kuliah ku ke Prancis dan mengambil jurusan design disana"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya dan kembali menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang perlahan berubah saat mendengar ucapan terakhir nya.

"Pffftt aku bercanda~ aku bercanda oke? Kau tidak usah menangis seperti itu, aku berjanji akan melanjutkan kuliah ku disini, bersama mu.."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun dan mengelus nya lembut, perlahan wajah murung Sehun berubah saat melihat kekasih yang tersenyum riang padanya

"Itu tidak lucu baby, berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika kau jauh dari ku"

"Aku tau.. kalau begitu.. bagaimana dengan tidak ada soal-soal latihan selama sebulan kedepan?"

Gadis itu kini mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu, seperti seekor anak anjing yang sedang merayu majikannya agar memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

Harusnya Sehun tidak termakan jebakan kekasih licik nya itu, karna demi apapun, Sehun tidak pernah bisa jika harus menolak puppy eyes Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya luluh.

 _Cup_

Sehun mengecup bibir merah muda itu dan mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun

"2 minggu"

"Hngg~ baiklah.."

Dan dengan kesepakatan singkat itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang, karna sebentar lagi pukul sembilan malam, dan Sehun tidak ingin mendapati appa Baekhyun yang memarahi Baekhyun karna pulang terlambat dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang tidak bisa mengajak Baekhyun untuk kencan pada malam hari lagi.

Sungguh sebuah mimpi yang sangat buruk.

"Bagaimana dengan olah raga bersama besok pagi?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan semangat yang kini tengah menyetir mobilnya

"Maafkan aku baby, besok aku harus menemui pertemuan penting untuk acara kampus"

"Acara apa?"

"Ulang tahun fakultas ku"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya, dan Sehun dapat melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut kesal saat mendengar jawaban darinya

"Kupikir itu sudah selasai, minggu kemarin kau juga bilang tentang acara itu"

"Hahaha, tentu saja belum sayang, ini merupakan acara besar dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk merencanakan nya"

"Dan kau mengabaikan ku"

"Kapan hmm?"

Sebelah tangan Sehun terulur untuk mencubit bibir cemberut Baekhyun yang lucu

"Minggu lalu.. dan minggu sekarang"

Ucap Baekhyun seraya melipatkan kedua tangan di dadanya

"Besok yang terakhir, aku janji"

Dan setelahnya Sehun dapat melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk semangat

Dan Sehun kembali jatuh cinta saat melihatnya.

"Lalu.. apa rekan bisnis appa mu akan sering datang ke rumah?"

"Maksud mu ahjussi tadi?"

"Ya, ahjussi tadi."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kupikir mereka memiliki tempat yang bernama 'kantor' sehingga tidak ada alasan lagi ahjussi itu harus kembali kerumah ku dan bertemu lagi dengan ku"

"Itu bagus"

Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali memfokus kan pandangannya ke jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

-Be Mature With Me-

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai membereskan berkas-berkas yang cukup berantakan diatas meja, dan mulai memasuk kan nya kedalam tas kerjanya. Ia menatap pada layar laptop yang tengah memperlihatkan proses pengiriman data pada flashdisk nya yang menjadi alasan satu-satu nya Chanyeol berada di kediaman Byun saat ini.

Ya, setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama keluarga Byun setengah jam yang lalu, Chanyeol mulai merundingkan project yang akan digarapnya bersama anak tuan Byun, Byun Baekboom. Dan kini, ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai data-data penting itu berpindah kedalam flashdisk nya dan ia bisa segera pulang darisini, sebelum ia merasa ia harus mengeluarkan air seni nya terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah aku memakai kamar mandi mu?"

"Tentu saja, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari sini, dan belok kanan saat menemukan pintu berwarna cream"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali"

Dan setelah tiga menit berlalu, Chanyeol kembali dan melihat keadaan meja yang telah digunakan oleh nya dan Baekboom berubah menjadi rapi, ia segera mengambil tas kerja nya dan bejalan menghampiri Baekboom yang telah mengganti pakaian nya menjadi pakaian rumah yang lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih karna telah datang kemari Chanyeol-ssi, maaf jika aku membuat pertemuan pribadi ini bearkhir dirumah ku, kita bisa membicarakan ini lain waktu di kantor mu"

Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Baekboom yang mengajak nya berjabat tangan, kemudian tersenyum

"Tidak masalah, aku merasa terhormat karna bisa berkunjung dan makan malam bersama keluarga anda Baekboom-ssi, dan sampaikan salam ku pada Tuan Byun, semoga beliau sehat selalu."

"Terimakasih. Akan kusampaikan"

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus segera pamit"

Chanyeol melirik _Rolex_ yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya saat ia menyadari ini sudah pukul delapan malam, Chanyeol segera undur diri dan pamit dari rumah itu. Hingga saat ia sampai di didalam apartemen nya, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

 _Sial_

Ia merutuki kecerobohan nya saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Ia melupakan flashdisk nya.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku"

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan mengurut keningnya yang terasa pusing, apa ia harus kembali lagi kerumah itu besok?

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Waktu yang sempurna untuk bersantai atau pun keluar untuk jalan-jalan atau berolah raga pagi. Dan Chanyeol sudah menjalankan salah satu nya. Setelah ia melaksanakan kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari, Chanyeol segera memasuki kamar mandi nya, membasuh badannya yang telah basah oleh keringat yang disebabkan oleh _jogging_ yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah membersihkan tubuh nya, Chanyeol segera berjalan kearah lemari dan memilih beberapa pakaian yang akan di kenakannya. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah sweater _turtleneck_ berwarna _beige_. Ia mengenakan sweater itu dipadukan dengan celana jeans warna hitam nya.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin dihadapannya. Ia menyisir rambut coklat nya kebelakang, memperlihatkan seluruh wajah nya, pahatan wajah yang sempurna seorang Park Chanyeol. Membuat seluruh wanita akan melupakan dirinya sendiri saat melihat betapa tampan nya Chanyeol pagi ini. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil parfume _Hermes Terre d'Hermes_ nyadan menyemprot kan pewangi itu pada beberapa daerah tabuh nya, membuat tubuh tegap itu mengeluarkan aroma yang menggiurkan bagi siapa saja yang menciumnya. Aroma tubuh yang sudah menjadi ciri khas nya. Begitu harum dan juga menggairahkan.

Chanyeol menyeringai tampan saat melihat tampilannya yang sudah sempurna sebelum ia benar benar pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Ia akan kembali mengunjungi kediaman Byun untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga –flashdisk nya yang tertinggal semalam

Jika kau berpikir Chanyeol berpenampilan sangat tampan pagi ini hanya untuk menemui kediaman Byun, jawabannya sungguh tidak benar. Karena setelah mengambil flashdisk nya yang tertinggal, Chanyeol akan segera menemui kekasih nya,

 _Tidak-tidak_

Calon tunangan lebih tepatnya.

Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita yang telah dijodohkan dengannya merengek pada orang tuanya yang mengharuskan Chanyeol membujuk wanita yang terkadang bertingkah seperti seorang anak-anak itu, tidak menyadari umurnya yang sudah menginjak angka 2.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang ingkar janji.

Maka dari itu ia harus segera pergi ke kediaman Byun, mengambil flashdisk nya dan segera menemui Jaemin –calon tunangannya.

Seperti yang ia dapakan kemarin malam, seorang maid menyambutnya saat maid itu membuka kan pintu, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk saat ia mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan rekan bisnis nya, Baekboom.

Sama seperti yang terjadi kemarin, Chanyeol kembali memasuki rumah itu, pandangannya seolah olah telah mengetahui sebagian tampat-tempat dirumah itu. Kaki panjang nya ia gerakan untuk memasuki ruang tamu, ia berpikir bahwa ia akan segera menemui Baekboom saat melihat sebuah lemari pendingin terbuka, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang dibalik lemari pendingin itu. Namun perkiraan nya salah saat melihat sosok gadis yang berjalan keluar dari balik pintu lemari dingin itu.

Itu gadis tengik yang ia temui kemarin.

Bedanya, kini gadis itu hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih kebesaran dengan sebuah hopants yang menghiasi kaki indah nya

 _Oh ralat_

Itu tidak indah sama sekali oke? Itu hanya sebuah persepsi pertama seorang pria jika melihat seorang wanita yang hanya berbalut kemeja kebesaran dan hotpants yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan mulus seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Chanyeol menyeringai, tidak buruk.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol berpikir bahwa gadis ini masih tertidur dibalik selimut hangatnya, namun seperti nya Chanyeol salah, karna ia dapat melihat penampilan gadis itu sudah sangat segar dengan rambut panjang nya yang sudah setengah kering. Dan sepertinya gadis pendek ini mengurus tubuh nya dengan baik. Chanyeol bisa menebak jika gadis ini bermur sekitar 17-19 tahunan, dan itu tidak buruk saat mengetahui sepertinya ia sering berolah raga sehingga ia memiliki tubuh yang indah

Oke bukan saat nya memikirkan gadis pendek dihadapannya, karna saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol dapat melihat gadis itu menatapnya sinis, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan Chanyeol pagi ini? Chanyeol tidak datang kesini untuk mendapatkan pandangan sinis itu, oh ia melupakan sesuatu..

"Aku ingin menemui oppa mu, apa ia ada di rumah?"

Gadis itu kemudian menutup lemari dingin yang berada di belakang punggung nya, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang cup kecil berwarna merah muda, yang Chanyeol ketahui itu adalah sebuah _Yogurt_

Sebelumnya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok yang tak asing tengah berdiri di hadapannya, ia orang yang sama yang datang kerumah nya kemarin malam, namun, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah nya saat ini, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat pria mesum itu kini tengah menatap tubuh nya

Ralat, menatap paha nya.

Baekhyun menyungging kan bibir nya, berdecih kesal karna mendapati perlakuan yang tak seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Pria tinggi dihadapannya, dengan tidak sopannya, masuk kedalam rumah nya, dan melecahkan dirinya dengan menatap paha mulus nya. Oh lihatlah seringaian itu, selain mengejeknya kemarin, pagi ini, pria tidak tau malu ini melecehkannya dengan mengagumi paha indah nya

Dan dengan santai nya ia bertanya seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya

Baiklah, pagi ini pria jelek dihadapannya berhasil menghancurkan mood nya.

"Oh, sayang sekali, oppa ku baru saja berangkat mengantar eomma, mungkin ia akan kembali saat matahari terbenam nanti"

Dan bermain-main sedikit dengan pria yang sudah menghancurkan mood nya pagi ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertemu, setau nya, sebelum ia datang ke rumah ini, ia sudah bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Baekboom, apakah ia ada di rumah atau sedang diluar, karna untuk apa Chanyeol membuang-buang waktu nya untuk datang kesini jika orang yang ingin ditemui nya tidak ada? Dan dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol mendapat pesan bahwa Baekboom pagi ini sedang berada dirumah

Lalu apa yang baru saja gadis pendek ini katakan?

"Maaf, tapi sebelumnya Baekboom-ssi bilang padaku kalau dia-"

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Seketika kedua pasang mata yang tengah berpandangan itu mengalihkan padangannya pada seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri keduanya

"Ohh itu dia, kupikir dia baru saja pulang, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Park ahjussi"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya dari sana, tersenyum puas karna berhasil mengerjai ahjussi mesum itu, mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah sofa panjang dan menyalakan televisi dengan tayangan kartun dua ekor _kuman_ berwarna kuning dan juga merah. Sungguh menyedihkan karna Chanyeol tidak mengetahui judul kartun itu padahal jelas-jelas saat cerita itu berganti pada cerita selanjutnya disana tertulis _'Larva'_ sebagai judul dari film kartun yang tengah ditonton oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatian nya dari Baekhyun pada Baekboom yang mengajak nya berbicara.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja, barusan adikmu bilang padaku kalau kau sedang keluar rumah"

"Yash! Sudah kubilang padamu beritahu oppa jika teman oppa datang kerumah Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak tau jika teman yang oppa maksud adalah ahjussi yang kemarin. Jadi itu bukan salah ku oke?"

Dengan santai Baekhyun menikmati yogurt strawberry nya dan menonton kartun favorit nya dengan damai

"Maafkan dia Chanyeol-ssi adik ku memang sedikit kekanakan"

"AKU TIDAK KEKANAKAN!"

 _KATAKAN ITU PADA KUMAN YANG SEDANG KAU TONTON BOCAH TENGIK!_

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi

Terpaksa tersenyum dan memaklumi lebih tepatya

"Tak apa, aku bersyukur karna sebenarnya kau tidak diluar"

 _MESKIPUN BOCAH ITU TELAH MENIPUKU, DASAR PENIPU KECIL_

Baekboom pun segera memberikan flashdisk Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambilnya kemudian ia segera pamit untuk pulang

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Baekboom-ssi, aku pamit kalau begitu"

"Oh apa secepat itu?"

"Ya. Aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang. Terimakasih atas waktu mu Baekboom-ssi dan maaf jika aku telah mengganggu pagi mu"

"Ya. Kau sangat mengganggu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Baekboom tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sebuah suara mengentikan niat nya, dan betapa malunya ia karna adik satu-satu nya benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya pada rekan bisnis nya. Padahal biasanya adiknya itu akan menjadi adik pendiam dan manis jika ada seorang rekan bisnis appa nya datang berkunjung

"Yashh Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tak apa.. aku pamit sekarang, maaf telah merepotkan mu, Baekboom-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi"

Chanyeol kembali memamerkan senyum tampan nya saat ia benar-benar pamit pada Baekboom, dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang sedang fokus pada acara kuman nya, gadis itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menggerakan telapak tangannya seolah mengusir nya agar cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah ini tanpa memandang nya sedikit pun

 _Oke. Aku terima undangan perang mu bocah._

Chanyeol menyeringai mendapat _pengusiran_ yang di dapatkannya secara tidak langsung dari gadis itu. Tidak ada seorang pun sebelumnya yang berani melakukan ini pada dirinya, dan tentu saja tanpa Chanyeol ketahui apa penyebab utamanya. Dan dengan resmi Chanyeol menerima undangan perang yang telah gadis itu berikan padanya.

Hingga saat punggung tegap itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Baekboom, lelaki yang memiliki paras yang serupa dengan Baekhyun segera menghampiri gadis yang tengah tertawa melihat acara kartun yang telah berganti menjadi sebuah spons berwarna kuning dan bintang laut merah muda

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu tentang menjaga sopan santun eh?"

Dengan sengaja Baekboom berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, menghalangi gadis itu dari tontonan kartunya

"Yashh! Menyingkir dari sana! Kau menghalangi ku bodoh!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"WAEEEE?"

Baekhyun yang kesal akhirnya menatap saudara satu-satu nya yang ia punya itu dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan sedikit berair.

Baekboom yang awalnya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi nya, perlahan raut wajah nya berubah menjadi sedikit panik, apa ia melakukan hal yang salah? Kenapa Baekhyun seperti akan menangis?

"He-hey.. a-apa yang terjadi?"

Kini Baekboom mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun, ia mencoba meraih pundak adiknya itu namun dengan cepat tangannya di tepis oleh Baekhyun, dan dengan segera gadis itu mengusap matanya kasar

"Jangan menyentuhku"

Ucapnya sedikit bergetar, dan kali ini Baekboom benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adik kesayangan nya itu

"Baek? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku"

"Tidak ada"

Baekboom menghela nafas nya kemudian meraih pundak adiknya, membuat Baekhyun menghadapnya

"Aku telah hidup lebih dari 12 tahun dengan mu, katakan Baek, apa aku melakukan kesalahan hmm?"

Baekboom mengelus rambut adiknya sayang, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bawah nya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes, karna bagi Baekhyun itu sangat memalukan. Menangis bukanlah gayanya. Dan Baekboom tau sekali jika saat ini adiknya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya

"Kau tidak membelaku.."

Ucap Baekhyun sangat pelan nyaris tidak terdengar

"Memang nya apa yang kulakukan hingga aku tidak membela adikku yang sangat lucu ini hmm?"

"Kau lebih membela ahjussi mesum itu daripada aku"

"Ahjussi mesum? Siapa itu?"

"Pria tinggi jelek dengan telinga menyeramkan yang datang menemui mu beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Eungg~"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, lengkap dengan pipinya yang mengembung dan ujung hidung nya yang sedikit memerah karna liquid bening yang terus menerus berusaha keluar dari hidung nya.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu Baek?"

Baekboom sudah bersiap siap akan melakukan sesuatu jika Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun

"Dia melecehkan ku"

"APAA?!"

Baekboom tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar penuturan yang Baekhyun katakan. Sejak kapan Chanyeol melecehkan adiknya? Bukannya mereka baru bertemu satu sama lain kemarin malam?

"Tadi saat dia datang, dia terus memandangi paha ku, dan kemarin ia sengaja mengejekku, meskipun dia tidak mengatakan nya, aku sangat yakin kalo dia sedang mengejekku, kau harusnya melihat wajah nya yang menyebalkan itu! Dan tadi kau malah mengatai ku kekanakan hanya karna aku bermain-main dengan nya? Dia bahkan telah melecehkan adikmu sendiri!"

Baekhyun mengetakan nya dengan penuh penekanan seolah-olah yang dialami oleh nya merupakan sebuah kasus yang sangat berbahaya

Baekboom menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati adik nya yang hanya mengenakan sebuah hotpants.

OH.

Kali ini Baekboom bingung harus berkata apa

Well.. sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah disini. Itulah menurut sudut pandang Baekboom

Baekhyun yang memakai hotpants, tentu saja pria manapun yang melihatnya akan tergoda untuk terus memandangi paha indah nya

Dan ngomong-ngomong mengenai dirinya yang mengatai Baekhyun kekanakan, seharusnya ia tau jika itu akan membuat adiknya menangis, pasalnya, ia tau sendiri jika adiknya tidak pernah mau dianggap kekanakan meskipun Baekboom akui sendiri adiknya ini sangat manja dan sungguh kekanakan, namun ada baiknya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu apalagi pada orang lain yang tengah berada di rumah nya, dan dengan itu Baekboom mengakui kesalahan nya

"Maafkan aku"

Dengan sayang Baekboom membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, adiknya memang sedikit sensitif dan harusnya Baekboom tau jika adiknya sedang dalam masa-masa labil, sehingga hal sekecil ini pun dapat melukai perasaan nya

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku memaafkan mu?"

Lihat? Betapa labilnya adik kecilnya ini

"Kau bisa memiliki ice cream coklat ku di kulkas"

"Tapi kau sudah memakan nya setengah"

"Kau bisa menghabiskan sisanya"

"YASHH!"

Dengan kasar Baekhyun mendorong tubuh kakak nya sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun menatap kakak laki-laki nya itu kesal

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Aku tau"

Baekboom mengusak rambut adiknya gemas, yang dengan cepat mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertemu dengan ahjussi mesum itu lagi!"

"Baik tuan putri, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan nya lagi"

"Ice cream ku?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

-Be Mature With Me-

.

.

.

.

.

Cahnyeol terus menekan bagian bawah tubuh nya pada wanita yang kini berada di bawah nya

Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Membuat wanita dibawah nya mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan nya

"Aaahh.. yahhh, t-terushh.. Chanyeolhh shhh.."

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan segera mengulum nipple yang telah mengeras itu, memainkan lidah nya pada permukaan nipple itu, dengan sebelah tangannya yang meremas kuat buah dada satunya

"Ermmhh akuhh.. tidak.. ahhh aku datanghh.."

Mengetahui wanita nya akan segera mengeluarkan cairan cinta nya, Chanyeol mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya, ia dapat merasakan penis nya yang terperas begitu kuat membuatnya mendesis nikmat

"Ahhhh.. ahhh Chan- Chanyeolhh"

Wanita itu meremas rambut basah Chanyeol, sedikit menariknya membuat Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan menyusu nya dan segera mencium bibir wanita yang terus mendesahkan namanya, melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu, tanpa melambatkan tempo tusukan nya, hingga ia merasa vagina wanita itu mengetat, membuat penis nya mengedut dan mengeras

Hingga saat tusukan ketiga, Chanyeol dapat merasakan penis nya dibasahi oleh cairan yang dihasilkan oleh vagina wantia nya, membuat penis Chanyeol semakin lancar keluar masuk lubang vagina ketat itu, meski Chanyeol tau wanita itu lelah, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya belum mencapai puncak kenikmatan nya, hingga Chanyeol terus menusukan penis nya dan saat dengan sengaja wanita itu mengetat kan dinding vagina nya, Chanyeol mengerang nikmat hingga pada saat itulah ia menembakan sperma nya memenuhi rahim wanita itu

"Aaahhh.."

Keduanya terengah-engah

Dengan pelan Chanyeol menarik keluar penis nya yang masih meneteskan sperma, sementara wanita itu meringis saat merasakan vagina nya yang terasa kosong

"Seharusnya kau mecegah ku untuk melakukan nya Jaemin-ah.."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut wanita itu –Jaemin dengan lembut. Malam ini mereka menghabiskan waktu nya dengan bercinta setelah seharian penuh Chanyeol menemani Jaemin berbelanja keperluannya untuk menghadiri sebuah acara besok pagi. Bukankah yang dilakukan Chanyeol malam ini akan membuat wanita nya kesakitan? Apalagi besok merupakan hari yang penting bagi Jaemin dimana besok adalah hari pembukaan butiknya

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengingankannya, kau tau.. aku sungguh merindukan mu, dan kurasa kau sudah membayarnya malam ini"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan meraih lengan Chanyeol menyuruh nya untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Seperti seorang anak penurut, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh nya dan memeluk wanita itu sayang, mengelus punggung telanjang nya, sehingga wanita itu memejamkan matanya merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh pria yang sangat dicintainya

"Tidurlah.."

"Menginaplah disini"

"Hmm"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga"

Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol menghabiskan hari minggu nya, meskipun ia mengalami pagi yang menyebalkan, itu berakhir dengan malam yang menggairah kan.

Sungguh indah bukan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan kaki nya,

Sudah 10 menit semenjak ia keluar dari sekolah nya. Dan sudah 10 menit juga Sehun tidak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Menjadi yang pertama bagi Baekhyun karna sebelum nya Sehun tidak pernah membuat nya menunggu selama ini.

Saat jemari lentik Baekhyun akan mengetikan sesuatu pada ponsel nya, ponselnya bergetar dan Baekhyun dapat melihat panggilan masuk dari kekasih nya.

"Sehuniiiee~"

' _Hai baby, maaf.. apa kau menunggu lama hm?'_

"Nee.. kau dimana? Kenapa kau belum menjemputku eoh?"

' _Maaf sayang.. sepertinya untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, sungguh maafkan aku baby, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan disini, apa kau memafkan ku?'_

Tidak terdengar jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun, sebelum akhir nya Sehun dapat kembali mendengar suara Baekhyun

"Umm.. tak apa, semoga pekerjaan mu cepat selesai"

' _Great! Maafkan aku baby, aku akan segera mengunjungi mu oke? Dan. haruskah aku memmberitau hyung agar menjemputmu sekarang?'_

"Tidak-tidak.. aku akan pulang naik bis sja Sehunie.."

' _Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah, aku harus pergi sekarang, I love you'_

 _Pip_

Dan dengan begitu sambungan teleponnya terputus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

Chapter 2 update! Yeayyy terimakasih pada semua readers-nim yang bersedia membaca ff abal ini wkwkwk, aku seneng karna sebagian besar dari kalian ingin mengetahui kelanjutan nya:") adakah yang bisa menebak dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya? Kkk terimakasih atas semua kritik dan saran yang telah kalian berikan:*

Untuk yang meminta umur Chanyeol ditambah, sebenernya aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi~~~ nanti terlau jauh dong perbedaan umur nya sama *teettt* sama siapa? Wkwkw

Buat yang minta NC udah aku bikinin meskipun jauh dari kata memuaskan dan hot. Karna yang hot aku simpen buat *teeettt lagi* wkwkwk

Makasih yang sudah mengingatkan kalo aku salah nulis:") kalian sungguh jeli sekali:"3

Dan lagi-lagi maafkan aku jika pada chapter ini terdapat typo.. dan terakhir..

Review juseyooo~ karna review dari kalian sungguh membuat ku semangat wkwkwk

See you soon~


	3. The Reality

Seorang wanita tengah duduk disebuah ruangan. Dihadapannya adalah seorang lelaki dengan pakaian putih dan di tangannya ia memegang selembar kertas. Lelaki itu memberikan selembar kertas pada wanita yang duduk dihadapannya, setelah nya ia menjelaskan tentang isi dari selembar kertas itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah hasil pemeriksaan dari wanita yang duduk dihadapannya.

Wanita itu, –Jaemin menatap kosong selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya, tatapan nya kosong, namun ia masih dapat mendengarkan penjelasan dari lelaki yang berada di hadapannya, yang merupakan seorang dokter yang beberapa bulan lalu ditemui nya, dan hari ini ia kembali menemui dokter itu untuk mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan atas dirinya, yang beberapa minggu ini terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Kenyataan yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh nya ternyata benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya. Dan ini sungguh membuatnya..

Sedih?

Sedih dan kecewa mungkin..

Karna ternyata hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh dirinya benar-benar terjadi

Jaemin di diagnosis mengidap _Infertilitas_

Ia tidak bisa mengandung.

Jaemin mengidap _Infertilitas_ , Ovarium Rusak.

"Adanya gangguan fisik pada _ovarium_ yang menyebabkan proses _ovulasi_ gagal, itu berarti tidak ada _sel telur_ yang dihasilkan. Karena itulah jika selama ini anda berhubungan dengan suami anda tidak pernah berakhir dengan kehamilan yang anda alami, karena jika tidak ada _sel telur_ yang siap dibuahi maka kehamilan pun mustahil terjadi. Dalam kasus anda yang menyebabkan _ovarium_ rusak adalah terjadinya infeksi pada _ovarium_ "

Itulah kalimat sang dokter yang berhasil membuat Jaemin terdiam di tempatnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Otaknya terlalu sakit untuk mencerna perkataan dari sang dokter. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Setelah apa yang ia alami selama tiga tahun bersama lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Berbagi cinta. Namun sebuah keanehan muncul setelah ia sadar jika selama ini ia tidak mengalami yang seharus nya terjadi apabila ia sudah bercinta bersama seseorang selama bertahun-tahun.

Awalnya Jaemin beramsumsi saat ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol, ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak subur. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa tidak jarang Chanyeol mengeluarkan sperma nya di luar tubuh nya. Namun dalam satu tahun terakhir ini, perasaan takut nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Takut jika sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada dirinya. Maka dari itu, dua bulan yang lalu Jaemin pergi ke rumah sakit dan menceritakan apa yang membebani pikiran nya selama ini. Pada saat itu pula Jaemin menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, mulai dari tes pemeriksaan fisik, tes darah, _Laparoskopi_ , dan _Scan USG._

Tidak ingin ketakutan menguasai dirinya, ia ingin membuktikan sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan nya sebulan kemudian. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali nya, kemarin Jaemin meminta Chanyeol untuk bercinta dengan nya. Akan tetapi hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat berat baginya, dimana ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada pria yang sangat dicintai nya kelak. Dan saat mengingat hal itu, hatinya terasa di peras, sakit.

"Kami menawarkan terapi jika anda ingin mengobati _Infertilitas_ anda, kami akan membuatkan jadwal pemeriksaan selanjutnya jika anda setuju Jaemin-ssi"

Jaemin masih terdiam. Ia terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh nya, ia takut. Ia takut jika Chanyeol akan meninggalkan nya. Ia sangat takut.

"Jaemin-ssi?"

Wanita itu kini memfokuskan pandangan nya kepada sang dokter dihadapannya, akankah itu menjadi harapan satu-satu nya baginya?

"Apa.. aku akan sembuh?"

Itulah satu-satu nya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut wanita cantik yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap kosong selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin tentang hal itu, namun 50-60% berhasil sembuh dan memiliki anak setelah mengikuti terapi dan juga pengobatan selama 6-9 bulan"

Wanita itu lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir nya pelan

"Kumohon.. kumohon dokter.. sembuhkan aku.."

Itulah yang bisa ia ucapkan, matanya sedikit berair saat mengucapkan hal itu

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik sebagai seorang dokter Jaemin-ssi, namun itu semua kembali pada kehendak sang Pencipta"

Ucap dokter itu dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Maka dari itu, Jaemin bertekad bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang boleh mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. Ia tidak akan memberitaukan hal ini pada orang tua nya.

Dan ia akan menyembunyikan ini dari Chanyeol. Karna ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekboom segera memasukan lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya telah ditandatangi oleh nya, ia segera mengambil jas yang terhantung di samping meja kerja nya, kemudian segera memakai nya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya dengan sebuah laptop yang berada di pangkuan paha nya. Lelaki itu tampak serius dengan pekerjaan nya, hingga saat ia mengucapkan sesuatu, lelaki itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

"Apa tidak apa jika aku tinggal sebentar Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ya. Lagipula aku akan merevisi proposal ini disini sehingga aku bisa segera menandatangi nya dan kau bisa segera melanjutkan bagian mu"

"Ide bagus, kalau begitu aku akan segera berangkat, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa memanggil sekertaris ku"

"Tidak masalah"

Baekboom kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya hendak keluar dari ruang kerjanya, namun saat ia membuka pintu, seseorang telah berada di hadapannya, dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah nya.

"Oppaaa~"

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada laptop nya, mendadak kehilangan fokus saat telinga lebar nya mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup tidak asing baginya. Dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya hendak mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, netra nya menangkap sosok yang belakangan ini entah kenapa selalu ditemui nya, entah itu kebetulan atau memang bocah itu ada dimana-mana

Ya, pemilik suara itu adalah bocah tengik yang akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa selalu membuatnya kesal, dan oh.. ia berharap semoga kali ini tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat nya jengkel

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tidak ingin terus menerus melihat bocah tengik itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya, lagipula itu bukan urusannya, akan membuang-buang waktu jika ia memperhatikan interaksi adik-kakak itu, meski pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekboom sedikit membuat nya penasaran, apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disini?

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan mu, apa itu kurang jelas?"

Tanpa meminta izin, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki ruang kerja Baekboom, ia sempat terkejut untuk beberapa detik saat mata puppy nya melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

 _Oh sial! Kenapa ahjussi itu ada disini?!_

Ia merutuk dalam hati nya karena lagi-lagi, dari sekian banyak penduduk Korea, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan ahjussi ini lagi? Dan kenapa orang ini ada dimana-mana?!

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau tidak bermain dengan Sehun?"

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil oppa, aku tidak bermain dengan Sehun, aku berkencan dengannya oke? Lagipula Sehun sedang sibuk, dia tidak bisa menjemputku"

Dengan seenak jidatnya, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kerja Baekboom, ia menggerak-gerakan dirinya sehingga kursi yang sedang di duduki nya bergerak kekiri dan kanan

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kemari? Pulang sana"

"Kau mengusirku?! Aku akan pulang, dengan mu"

"Dasar penakut, banyak yang harus ku kerjakan, pulanglah"

"Kau ingin aku pulang dan menunggu dirumah sendirian? Kau ingin aku di culik?!"

Chanyeol bersumpah jika suara bocah itu benar-benar mengganggu nya. Ia tidak bisa mengerjakan perkerjaan nya jika bocah itu terus-terusan berbicara, demi apapun! Apa dia bocah berumur tiga tahun? Siapa pula yang akan menculiknya?!

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menghiraukan pembicaraan adik-kaka itu, namun sialnya telinganya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama hingga akhir nya suara-suara itu terus memasuki indera pendengarannya dan fokus nya terbagi menjadi dua.

"Kau berlebihan Baek, lagipula kau kesini mengunakan apa?"

"Taxi"

"Lihat? Kau tidak diculik kan? Sekarang pulanglah"

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Bertemu appa"

"Dirumah?"

"Tidak, di Busan"

"Kau akan meninggalkan ku disini sendirian?"

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau menemani adikku sebentar disini?"

"Tak masalah"

"Lihat? Kau tidak sendirian sekarang"

"Yashh!"

"Pulang atau menunggu ku?"

"Ishh kau menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun kalah, ia segera mempoutkan bibir nya dan melipat tangan di dada nya kesal.

"Jaga sopan santun mu, aku akan segera kembali"

Dan dengan begitu, Baekboom benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan nya, ia harus segera menemui appa nya untuk membereskan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol harus mendatangi kantor nya, dan menanyakan perihal proposal yang sedang dikerjakan oleh nya.

Dan kini ruangan itu dilanda keheningan meskipun terdapat dua orang manusia didalam nya. Seorang pria yang sibuk dengan laptop nya, dan seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan permainan di ponsel nya.

"Aishh burung hantu menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan jari nya, dan menghela nafas nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya karna beberapa saat yang lalu, suara menyebalkan dari ponsel bocah itu benar-benar membuat nya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah tengik itu terus-menerus mengganggu nya, meski secara tidak langsung. Bocah itu memainkan sebuah permainan, dimana ia tidak meng-silent ponsel nya, membuat sebuah melodi dari permainan yang ia mainkan terputar dengan nyaringnya, membuat nya tidak bisa konsentrasi, tidak hanya itu, bocah itu juga selalu berteriak heboh saat Chanyeol mendengar kalimat _'Sugar Crush'_ dan merutuk dengan terus mengucapkan _'burung hantu menyebalkan'_ saat dirinya kalah. Chanyeol rasa ia benar-benar akan gila jika terus menerus mendengar musik yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin sekali memarahi bocah itu, namun, ia ingat dia hanya seorang bocah, dan dia adalah anak dari rekan bisnis nya, jadi bukan menjadi pilihan yang baik jika Chanyeol membentak nya. Lagipula itu akan merusak image nya sebagai CEO yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu.

Baekhyun mematikan ponsel nya saat ia kehabisan langkah nya dan kalah dalam permainan yang ia mainkan setengah jam yang lalu. Kini ia mulai merasa bosan dan juga.. lapar.

Lebih tepatnya, kapan oppa nya kembali? Dan apa ahjussi yang sedang duduk dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya akan terus menunduk dan menatap laptop nya? Tidakah itu membosan kan? Apa Baekhyun tidak terlihat disini?

Baekhyun kemudian membaringakan kepalanya pada meja kerja oppa nya, ia mamajukan bibir nya karna rasa lapar yang menyiksa menyerang perut nya. Ia belum makan sejak ia pulang dari sekolah nya, dan tidak ada makanan apapun yang bisa ia temukan disini. Ia bisa saja langsung pulang kerumah, namun salahkan dirinya karna ia tidak cukup berani jika harus sendirian dirumah. Eomma nya sedang mengunjungi nenek nya, appa nya bekerja, oppa nya bekerja, Sehun nya sibuk, dan sekarang ia malah terjebak dengan pria menyebalkan yang sibuk dengan laptop nya.

Dan dirinya yang kelaparan.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan perut nya yang bergetar lapar. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil memikirkan sesuatu dan segera membuka matanya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu-satu nya lelaki yang ada diruangan yang sama dengan nya. Mata sipit nya terus memperhatikan lelaki yang masih tetap sibuk dengan laptop nya itu, dan satu seringaian jahil tercetak di wajah imut nya

"Ahjussi.."

Chanyeol menekukan alis nya saat ia mendengar seseorang berbicara, siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah yang sedang bersama dengan nya? Dan sial nya, kenapa bocah itu selalu memanggil nya dengan sebutan ahjussi? Ia tidak setua itu oke?

"Park ahjussi.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, karna lagi-lagi bocah itu kembali memanggil dirinya dengan setengah berbisik

"Chanyeol oppa.."

 _Fuck_

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan karna bocah itu terus memanggil nya akhir nya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis yang sedang duduk beberapa meter darinya. Chanyeol kesal karna ia berasumsi jika ia tidak meladeni bocah itu, kemungkinan besar bocah itu akan terus mengganggu pekerjaan nya, walau hatinya sedikit senang karena akhirnya ia dipanggil _'oppa'_ oleh bocah tengik itu

"Maaf apa aku menganggu mu?"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, ini aneh.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat bocah itu kini menegakan tubuh nya dan membenar kan posisi duduk nya

"Sebenar nya.. aku belum sempat makan saat pulang sekolah tadi, dan sekarang aku.. lapar"

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau mengantar ku pergi mencari makan?"

Lihat kan? Sudah Chanyeol tebak akan ada sesuatu dan insting nya tidak pernah salah

"Kau bisa memesan makanan pada sekertaris oppa mu"

"Aku tidak bisa.. oppa akan marah padaku jika aku memerintahkan sekertaris nya untuk membelikan makan untuk ku"

"Kenapa?"

"Oppa melarangku karna ia bilang aku terlalu menyusahkan sekertarisnya"

 _That's right! kau memang bocah yang menyusahkan_

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pizza.. dan juga.. Burger"

"Aku bisa memesan nya dan menyuruh orang untuk mengantar nya kemari"

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan ponsel dalam saku nya dan akan segera mendial nomor pesan antar sebelum suara gadis itu menghentikan pergerakan nya

"Ja-jangannnn!"

Chanyeol segera menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung nya

"Oppa melarangku memakan makanan itu, ia akan mengetahui nya, karna sekertaris Jang tau kebiasaan ku, ia pasti akan segera tau jika itu aku yang memesan nya dan akan melaporkan nya pada oppa, dan oppa akan memarahi ku"

Ucap gadis itu dengan lancar membuat Chanyeol percaya dan kembali memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana nya

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mengantar ku secara diam-diam dan membiarkanku memakan pizza"

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan nya jika jelas-jelas oppa mu melarangmu untuk memakan nya"

Chanyeol dapat melihat gadis itu mempoutkan bibir nya

 _Cute_

"Hanya sekali ini saja, aku janji, aku tidak akan menganggu mu lagi, dan tidakah kau kasihan padaku? Aku belum makan, perutku sangat sakit, dan kepalaku mulai pusing"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Ia tidak akan termakan rayuan bocah tengik dihadapannya

"Pleasee~"

 _Shit!_

Chanyeol dapat melihat gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan mata _puppy_ nya mempoutkan bibirnya hingga mengerut lucu membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengecup bibir itu karena ia bersumpah tidak ada yang pernah melakukan itu padanya seumur hidupnya. Membuat nya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dan dengan segera ia mendirikan tubuh tegapnya, membenarkan setelan jas nya dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya dari sana

Baekhyun memekik senang karena rencana nya berhasil. Bukan seoarang Byun Baekhyun jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia bangga karena telah berhasil membuat ahjussi itu mengabulkan apa yang ia inginkan, tentu saja dengan semua cerita bohong yang ia ucapkan.

Ya, semuanya hanya bohong belaka.

Lagipula Baekhyun akan mati bosan jika ia terus-menerus berdiam diri di ruangan oppa nya, ia lapar, dan juga bosan, ia akan gila jika terus berada di ruangan membosan kan itu, dan satu-satu nya orang yang bisa ia andalkan adalah ahjussi yang berada dihadapannya, anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran a tas pelecehan yang ia dapatkan kemarin, dan juga bayaran karena ahjussi ini telah mengejek nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setidaknya dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa keluar dari kantor ini, plus mendapatkan pizza yang diinginkan nya.

Hidupnya sungguh indah.

Kini Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti seorang gadis pendek yang tengah mendahului nya, Chanyeol menatap tubuh gadis pendek di hadapannya, rambut coklat bergelombang nya tergerai hingga punggung nya, ia masih mengenakan seragam putih nya dengan rok yang menutupi sebagian paha nya, ia mengenakan _long sock_ berwarna putih dengan sepatu _sports_ nya, tas ransel kecil nya yang berwarna coklat tua membuat nya terlihat menggemaskan bahkan jika hanya dilihat dari belakang. Kali ini Chanyeol merutuki kebodohan nya, sebenarnya ia bingung apakah ia harus menyesali permintaan gadis ini atau malah mensyukuri nya. Karna dengan begitu ia harus rela meninggalkan pekerjaan nya yang hanya tinggal setengah jalan lagi, tapi ia juga tidak benar-benar menyesali pilihannya, karna ia juga merasa lapar dan mungkin seloyang pizza bisa membuatnya kembali bersemangat

Baiklah, ini tidak buruk.

Sesampai nya ia di sebuah restoran cepat saji, gadis itu segera mendudukan dirinya dan mau tidak mau ia pun ikut mendudukan dirinya dihadapan gadis itu

"Bolehkah aku memesan apapun yang kumau?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengerutkan alis nya, ia sempat merasa aneh karena ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, Jaemin tidak pernah meminta ijin pada dirinya saat ia akan memesan sesuatu.

Oh ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa gadis yang kini berada dihadapannya bukanlah Jaemin, jadi yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan setelah nya Chanyeol dapat melihat gadis itu memekik senang dan bertepuk tangan.

Perhatian Chanyeol tercuri pada gadis yang duduk di depannya, bagaimana gadis ini bisa bersikap begitu manis, dan juga tidak tau malu, seingatnya gadis ini selalu menatapnya sinis entah karena apa, berucap ketus, dan bersikap menyebalkan. Namun berbeda dengan sosok gadis yang kini tengah berdecak kagum saat akhir nya pizza yang ditunggu nya datang dengan mata yang berbinar lucu, dengan senyum manis hingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Dan Chanyeol sempat berpikir, mungkin gadis ini tidak semenyebalkan yang ia pikirkan, karna Chanyeol dapat melihat sisi lain dari gadis yang sedang menghirup aroma pizza yang tersaji dihadapannya, setiap kelakuanya selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol

Dan tanpa disadari oleh nya, sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah tampan nya

"Woahh terimakasih atas pizza nya Park ahjussi, selamat makan~"

Hingga satu kata yang diucapkan gadis itu membuat senyum lembutnya hilang seketika.

 _That Ahjussi word.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat disaat lampu jalan berubah menjadi merah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekedar untuk melihat toko-toko yang berada di pinggiran jalan. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatian nya saat mata tajam nya menangkap sosok yang begitu dikenali nya. Tentu saja ia mengenal seragam putih, dan rambut panjang bergelombang itu. Itu adalah kekasih nya. Kekasih nya yang tidak sempat dijemput oleh nya tengah berjalan diikuti oleh lelaki tinggi dibelakangnya. Dan Sehun rasa ia pernah melihat lelaki tinggi itu sebelumnya. Dan ingatannya berhenti pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya berkencan dengan Baekhyun, ia melihat lelaki tinggi itu di rumah kekasih nya, dan jika ia tidak salah ingat lelaki itu bernama

Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menengokan kepalanya saat ia sadar ia telah mengabaikan seseorang yang duduk disebelah nya, kakak tingkat nya.

"Hey, kau melamun?"

Seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi sebelah kemudinya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada apa yang menjadi objek penglihatan Sehun, dan pada saat itu ia dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan bersama lelaki tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Kau mengenal gadis itu?"

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu itu berubah menjadi hijau, meninggalkan kekasih nya yang jelas-jelas tengah bersama lelaki lain

"Ya, dia kekasih ku"

"Dia bersama seseorang?"

"Ya. Aku kenal lelaki itu"

Wanita itu kemudian terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban dari adik tingkat nya, yang kebetulan menjadi rekan team nya dalam mempersiapkan acara tahunan ulang tahun fakultas nya

"Ku kira kau akan tetap tenang saat melihat kekasih mu bersama lelaki lain, ternyata kau bisa cemburu juga"

Lagi-lagi Sehun dapat mendengar kekehan dari wanita itu. Terkadang ia merasa ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil jika sudah bersama kakak tingkat cantik itu. Hingga akhir nya mobil Sehun berhenti disebuah pekarangan rumah yang sudah beberapa hari ini sering ia kunjungi. Wanita itu kemudian keluar dari mobil Sehun dan berdiri disebelah mobil nya.

"Besok sore jangan lupa oke? Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan, aku telah memberikan kesempatan kencan padamu besok pagi, tapi jangan lupa dengan tugas mu, Sehun-ah"

"Noona.."

"Hahaha, aku mengerti, aku hanya bercanda, kekasih mu sungguh cantik, berhentilah cemberut seperti seorang gadis, dan terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang"

"Hmm aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak kecil berjalan sendirian dipinggir jalan"

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sedang cemburu sekarang"

Dan Sehun pun bungkam

"Kau kalah kkk, pulanglah, dan hati-hati dijalan"

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, Sehun sempat terpikat pada senyuman cantik kakak tingkat nya, matanya yang berbinar itu selalu bisa membuat nya ikut tersenyum, dan Sehun pun hanya balas tersenyum dan segera melajukan kembali mobil nya, meninggalkan kakak tingkat cantik nya

Xi Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Luhan noona"

Dan wanita itu –Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera memasuki rumah nya.

Kini Sehun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan dihadapannya, setelah sebelumnya ia mengantar kakak tingkat nya pulang kerumahnya. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Luhan berjalan sendirian, Sehun tidak tega melihatnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang, dan harus meminta maaf pada kekasih nya karena tidak bisa menjemputnya seperti biasa. Dan sekarang ia harus segera menemui kekasih nya, memberinya sedikit pelajaran pada gadis mungil nya atas apa yang telah ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakan kembali _hair dryer_ nya setelah ia berhasil mengeringkan rambut nya. Setelah satu jam ia kembali menunggu di kantor oppa nya, akhir nya ia bisa pulang kerumah nya dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pada pintu kamarnya yang sedari tadi diketuk oleh seseorang, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar nya? Seingat nya oppa nya tidak memiliki urusan yang mengaharuskan ia mendatangi kamar nya

"Tunggu sebentar"

 _Klik_

Baekhyun membuka kunci pintu kamar nya, dan saat ia membuka pintu, matanya membola tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang

"SEHUNNIEEE!"

Baekhyun memekik senang saat ternyata lelaki yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah kekasih yang dirindukannya. Ia segera memeluk kekasih tampan nya itu, sementara kekasih nya melangkah kan kaki memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintu kamar dan menempelkan punggung Baekhyun pada dinding pintu

"Merindukan ku mm?"

Sehun mengecup lembut bibr Baekhyun yang masih setia memeluknya, sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan untuk memenjarakan Baekhyun pada pintu dibelakangnya

"Nee, aku menunggu mu beram-jam dan kau tidak datang hingga akhir nya aku harus berjalan beribu-ribu kilometer ke kantor oppa ku"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya dan Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang di katakan kekasih mungil nya, selalu dilebih-lebihkan namun Sehun selalu menyukai nya

"Katakan padaku apa saja yang telah kau lakukan Baby"

Sehun melesakan hidung nya pada perpotongan leher jenjang Baekhyun, menghirup wangi tubuh kekasih nya yang sialnya membuat nya candu, Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi, dan Sehun sangat menyukai aroma tubuh nya.

Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya, saat merasakan hidung kekasih nya mengusap permukaan leher nya, membuat nya geli

"T-tidak ada"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun menghirup kuat leher nya, membuatnya merinding dan meremas bagian depan kemeja Sehun

"Jangan berbohong padaku baby, aku melihatmu tadi.. bersama seseorang"

Dengan cepat Sehun menjatuhkan Baekhyun pada kasur empuknya, menindihnya dan kembali menghirup leher jenjang kekasih nya, mengecupnya lembut, dan sedikit menjilat nya, membuat Baekhyun bergerak-gerak di bawah nya, ia tau jika Baekhyun merasakan geli karena ulah nya

"Be-benarkah? D-dengan siapa?"

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, saat kekasih nya menghisap pelan leher nya, dan mengmenjilat leher mulus nya. Akibatnya Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang

"Aku masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang padaku lelaki itu tidak akan bertemu dengan mu lagi"

Sehun mengangkat wajah nya dan segera meraup bibir tipis kekasih nya, menyesap bibir bawah nya dengan lembut, menyesap dan terus menyesap, merasakan rasa manis pada bibir kekasih nya.

Leguhan lembut terus terdengar dari kekasihnya saat Sehun terus melilitkan lidah nya, ia dapat merasakan remasan pada helaian rambutnya dan saat kekasih nya mencoba mendorong pundaknya, Sehun segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan kembali mengalihkan hisapannya pada leher putih kekasih nya

Tubuhnya semakin memanas saat Sehun dengan jelas mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai berani untuk mengelus pinggang ramping Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengeliat geli, ia merendahkan tubuh nya, mempersempit jarak nya, membuatnya lebih intim dan kembali mengecupi leher sang kekasih

"Jawab aku baby..."

Tangan nakalnya kini membelai paha mulus Baekhyun, mengelus nya lembut hingga bagian dalam nya

"A-apah?"

Baekhyun meremas kemeja Sehun saat dirinya merasakan desiran aneh pada tubuh nya, ia menggigit bibirnya saat lagi-lagi Sehun mengecupi leher nya yang menjadi titik lemah nya

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ahjussi itu hmm?"

"Ughh.. d-dia.. dia membelikan ku.. pizza.."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan berat yang menindih tubuh nya ketika Sehun terus merendahkan tubuh nya, membuat nya menindih Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun dapat meraskan sebuah tonjolan yang mulai mengeras mengenai paha nya, dan itu sukses membuat pipi nya bersemu malu

"T-tidak ada hhhh"

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun menggesekan kejantanan nya sudah mengeras pada vagina nya yang mulai basah

"Shhh Se-sehunhh.."

Dengan segera Sehun membagunkan dirinya, mengangkat Baekhyun dan mendudukan kekasih mungilnya pada pangkuan nya

"Kau tidak berselingkuh dengan ku kan?"

Sehun menatap serius wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya melingkarkan kaki nya pada pinggang Sehun

"Apa?! T-tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak berpikir aku kencan dengan ahjussi itu kan?"

"Bagaimana jika iya?"

"Yakk, kau pikir aku mau kencan dengan ahjussi itu? Dia hanya membelikan ku pizza karena aku lapar, lagipula ini semua gara-gara kau.. salah siapa kau tidak menjemputku eo? Aku harus menunggu oppa ku berjam-jam hingga aku kelaparan, jika saja kau menjemputku aku tidak akan menunggu oppa ku dan tidak akan meminta ahjussi itu membelikan pizza untuku"

Sehun akhirnya mencubit bibir Baekhyun yang mencibir lucu, tentusaja kekasih nya tidak akan berselingkuh di belakangnya, Sehun percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama ahjussi itu lagi baby, kau tau? Aku sangat cemburu saat melihat nya"

"Eungg, aku janji"

Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang penurut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

Nahloo:v wkwkwk, gimana nih?:v buat yang minta HunBaek naina, kasih ga yaaa? Wkwk buat yang minta ChanBaek moment nya sabar dikit lagi oke wkwk apalagi ya bingung xD

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, udah aku periksa tapi tetep gaketemu/? Dan sekali lagi terimakasih pada semua readir-nim yang sudah meluangkan waktu nya untuk membaca dan juga review, chuchuuu:* Gimana nih kedepannya?

Review juseyoo'3')/


	4. Something Changed

"Jadi.. bisakah aku melanjutkan yang tadi?"  
"A-apa?"

Baekhyun tersipu malu, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat Sehun mulai membaringkan kembali dirinya, dan kembali menindih tubuh ramping nya

Tangannya secara otomatis melingkar dengan indah pada leher sang kekasih, dengan kedua kaki yang melingkari pinggang kekasih tampanya yang mulai mencium bibir nya

Lembut..

Sangat lembut, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya, menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan sang kekasih, membiarkan Sehun mengemut bibir bawah nya, seperti yang sering ia lakukan, namun kali ini terasa berbeda saat tangan Sehun mulai mengelus pinggang nya, meraba perut rata nya hingga tangan itu terus merambat dan mengelus dada nya, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Eunghh"

Entah kenapa suara itu keluar saat Sehun meremas dada kirinya, membuat punggung nya melengkung secara otomatis saat Sehun memberikan remasan yang kedua

"Rmmhh"

Kembali bibir tipis nya di bungkam oleh sang kekasih, membuat ia meremas rambut sang kekasih karna lagi-lagi kekasih nya meremas payudaranya

Meremas dan terus meremas

Membuat Baekhyun mengeliatkan tubuh nya karna aliran listrik yang terus mengalir didalam dirinya. Usapan lembut lidah sang kekasih membasahi bibir nya yang mulai menebal karna terus dihisap, Baekhyun membuka bibir nya saat Sehun memaksa lidah nya untuk menorobos masuk. Mempersilahkan lidah sang kekasih membelit lidah nya, mengelitik rongga mulutnya hingga lelehan _saliva_ mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Haruskah Baekhyun menghentikannya?

Kepalanya pening saat Sehun terus menerus memberi dirinya sebuah rangsangan yang selalu membuat dirinya merasa terbang, ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang sungguh menginginkan lebih, sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

"Ughhh"

Matanya terpejam, dadanya terangkat saat sebuah kepala berada diantara belahan dada nya, menghirup aroma tubuh nya, merasakan sebuah hidung dan hembusan nafas disana, entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun telah berhasil menyingkap pakaian bagian atas nya, membuat dadanya terpampang dengan jelas, dan Baekhyun merasa penglihatannya meremang saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menciumi dadanya yang masih tertutup _bra._

"Se-sehunnhh.."

Sesuatu semakin mengembung dibawah sana. Sehun tidak bisa menahan nya lebih lama jika Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan desahannya. Ia sungguh mengingikan kekasih nya sekarang.

 _Click_

Tangannya berhasil melepaskan kaitan _bra_ kekasih nya, dibantu dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit mengangkat badannya, membuat _bra_ itu melonggar, memperlihatkan dua gundukan dibaliknya.

Deru nafasnya memburu, ia sedikit menegakkan badannya, melihat keadaan kekasih yang berada dibawahnya, Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, mengemut bibir bawahnya, dan saat mata tajamnya beralih pada dada sang kekasih, ia dapat melihat sebuah _bra_ dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya, membuatnya bisa mengintip sebuah benda kecil yang sudah mengeras dibalik _bra_ sang kekasih.

Sehun menelan ludah nya kasar, nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya, membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin sesak, membuatnya tersiksa.

Haruskah Sehun menghentikannya?

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecupi leher sang kekasih, menjilatnya, berniat untuk meninggalkan bekas disana.

Sehun pikir mungkin kekasih nya akan menolaknya saat ia menghisap bagian sensitif kekasih nya itu, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah erangan dan sebuah tekanan dibagian tengkuk nya, membuat ia semakin melesakan wajah nya pada leher kekasih nya, menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatnya bergairah.

Mungkin kali ini Sehun kalah oleh nafsu nya, karna demi apapun, ia tidak bisa jika ia harus berhenti sekarang. Salahkan hormon sialan nya yang selalu menghantui nya.

Saat ini ia benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun.

"Aahhh.."

Tubuh nya merinding, saat tidak sengaja gundukan yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang lembab. Merasa tidak mendapat penolakan, Sehun kembali merendahkan bagian selatannya, mempertemukan kejantanan nya dengan _vagina_ sang kekasih yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam, menekannya, memberitahu sang kekasih bahwa ia sudah sangat tersiksa.

"Sshhhh.."

Ia mendesis nikmat, bagaimana hal itu bisa membuatnya lupa atas dirinya?

Ia kembali menekannya, menggeseknya, merasakan bagaimana kejantanan nya begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukan nya, merasakan celana nya yang mulai basah karena _precum_ nya sendiri

"Anghhh Sehunnhh"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan nya lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi saat sesuatu yang mengembung itu terus menggesek _vagina_ nya, membuat ia bisa merasakan _vagina_ nya berkedut, dengan sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari dalam _vagina_ nya

Ini menjijikan.

Tapi Baekhyun menyukainya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang berada dalam dirinya, saat organ tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah otaknya. Baekhyun mengeratkan kaitan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun, dan menekannya, membuat benda mengeras itu semakin menekan kewanitaan nya, ia bisa merasakan betapa keras nya benda itu, membuatnya berpikir apa itu akan menyakitkan jika benda itu menerobos masuk pada dirinya?

Kepalanya semakin pening saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun yang menelusup masuk kedalam _bra_ nya, memelintir benda kecil yang mengeras di baliknya, membuat Baekhyun melayang karna rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Mulutnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara saat ia kembali merasakan _nipple_ nya dipelintir dengan lembut oleh Sehun, sungguh nikmat.

Pikirannya melayang saat memikirkan mungkin ia tidak akan menyesal jika harus memberikan kesuciannya pada Sehun sekarang jika ternyata hal ini sungguh membuatnya melayang.

Namun, pikirannya kembali pada dunia nyata saat ia mendengar sebuah gedoran yang cukup keras dibalik pintu kamarnya

"BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG TELAH KUKATAKAN TENTANG TIDAK MEMBAWA SEHUN KE KAMAR MU HAH?! KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Keduanya terdiam.

Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum diatasnya. Dengan cepat Sehun beralih ke bagian sampingnya, menarik kedua tangannya pelan, membuatnya terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun, memasangkan kembali kaitan _bra_ nya yang sempat terlepas, menurunkan kembali pakaian atas nya, mengelus rambutnya pelan dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Lain kali, ingatkan aku untuk mengajak mu ke hotel, katakan pada hyung aku sedang meminjam kamar mandi mu"

Sehun memberikan senyum lembutnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuruni kasur dan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, jantung nya berdegup kencang, ia menangkup kan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah panas

"Yang tadi itu.. sungguh memalukan.."

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi Sehun kembali mendatangi rumah Baekhyun, kali ini ia tidak berniat memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan mencoba melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ pada kekasih nya, namun pagi ini Sehun menunggu kekasih nya itu disebuah ruang tamu bersama calon _kakak ipar_ yang sungguh menjaga ketat calon _istri_ nya itu.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

Baekboom mengajukan pertanyaan sederhana saat ia melihat penampilan Sehun yang bisa dibilang siap kencan dengan pakaian nya yang bagus dan juga dirinya yang sudah wangi

"Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan hyung, sudah lama aku tidak mengajaknya keluar, kurasa aku semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

Baekboom hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan, membenarkan pernyataan Sehun saat ia mengatakan dirinya semakin sibuk, mengingatkan kembali Baekboom saat adik satu-satu nya itu mendatangi kantor nya, mengganggu rekan bisnis nya, dan merecoki nya karna ingin pulang bersama

"Baekhyun bilang kau sedang mempersiapkan sebuah acara untuk fakultas, apa kau ikut sebuah organisasi kampus?"

"Ohh itu, sebenarnya tidak, aku hanya seorang _volunteer_ , beberapa minggu lalu pihak fakultas ku membuka pendaftaraan bagi siapapun yang bersedia menjadi seorang sukarelawan untuk acara ulang tahun fakultas, dan kudengar dari beberapa orang, ulang tahun fakultas ku selalu menjadi acara tahunan yang paling meriah, aku merasa tertarik, dan saat mendaftarkan diri, aku tidak menyangka aku dapat terpilih, kupikir itu akan menyenangkan, namun hal itu sungguh mencuri waktu ku saat aku harus seharian berada di kampus sampai malam, membuat beberapa proposal dan pergi keberbagai tempat untung mendapatkan sponsor"

"Itu bagus, kau bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara itu, itu akan menjadi bekal untuk mu kelak. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana rumit nya menyusun sebuah proposal untuk sebuah acara, dan membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan orang lain, keahlian itu akan menjadi salah satu keuntungan bagimu didunia bisnis"

"Kau benar hyung, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat berfikir, apa saat aku memimpin sebuah perusaan akan lebih sulit dari ini? Aku bahkan berniat tidak ingin mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku, kupikir aku tidak akan siap untuk itu semua"

"Hahaha, terlalu jauh jika kau sudah mengkhwatirkan hal itu Sehun-ah.. lagipula, ayah mu tidak akan sekaligus memberi mu wewenang untuk memimpin perusahaan, kau bisa lihat aku sekarang, aku masih menjadi seorang kepala direktur, perlu waktu yang lama untuk bisa memahami situasi dan keadaan sebuah perusahaan, yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus rajin belajar, dunia bisnis tidak sebatas penjualan saham dan juga investasi, percayalah, kau harus benar-benar mempersiapkan dirimu"

Baekboom menepuk pelan punggung Sehun, memberinya semangat dan sedikit pengalamannya, ia bisa merasakan apa yang dialami Sehun sekarang, itu pasti sungguh melelahkan.

"Hey, apa kalian sedang membicarakan ku?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat melihat penampilan kekasih nya. Baekhyun terlihat manis pagi ini, ia mengenakan sebuah atasan berwarna putih dan sebuah rok diatas lutut berwarna _pink peach,_ sebuah tas selempang dengan tali kecil menghiasi pundak sempit nya, Baekhyun membiarkan rambut panjang nya tergerai, dengan sebuah jepitan berbentuk pita kecil yang menghiasi rambut panjang nya

"Percaya diri sekali, kami memiliki topik yang lebih penting daripada harus membicarakan mu"

Itu Baekboom. Kakak nya selalu menyebalkan. Baekhyun mendelikan matanya saat menatap Baekboom yang balas menertawainya, mata puppy nya kini beralih pada kekasih tampan nya yang duduk dihadapan oppa nya.

"Sehunniee, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Itu rahasia antar lelaki baby"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, ia mencubit gemas bibir kekasih nya yang mengerut lucu

"Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya semangat

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian segera merangkul kekasih manis nya, ia kemudian berpamitan pada Baekboom

"Tidak lebih dari jam sembilan, kau mengerti?"

"Ishh aku tau! Appa selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali, kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan"

Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya berlalu dari ruang tamu disusul dengan Sehun yang kembali merangkul pundaknya. Sehun tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak hari ini, karna ia harus segera kembali ke kampus nya sore hari

Kini Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati ice cream favorit nya. Sehun tak henti-henti nya menatap kekasih nya itu, sebuah senyuman terus terkembang di wajah tampannya. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat, bagaimana ia mengatakan hal ini?

"Baby.."

Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, yang membuat Baekhyun otomatis menatapnya

"Eung?"

Sehun menarik nafas nya dalam kemudian menghembuskan nya pelan

"Maafkan aku.. kurasa untuk sebulan kedepan aku akan sangat sibuk"

Sehun akhirnya mengatakannya, sesungguhnya Sehun tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ia lebih tidak ingin jika Baekhyun terus menunggu nya. Sehun tau saat itu Baekhyun menunggu jemputannya, saat dirinya mengantar Luhan, dan mungkin untuk kedepannya, Sehun tidak bisa menjamin jika ia bisa menjemput Baekhyun seperti biasa, karna saat ini Sehun benar-benar sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah acara yang besar.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung,

"Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus aku urus, baby, aku tidak bisa berjanji bisa menjemputmu setiap hari"

"Apa sesibuk itu?"

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah, dan Sehun sudah tau kekasihnya akan bereaksi seperti ini

"Maafkan aku, aku janji akan menghubungi mu setiap hari"

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan mengelus nya sayang, berharap kekasih nya mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang diajalani nya sekrang

"Kau ingat kan.. sebulan lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian mengerikan itu, kau akan mengabaikan ku?"

Bibir Baekhyun semakin melengkung ke bawah, ia menatap kekasih nya, mencoba mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan

"Aku tau.. untuk itu, berjanjilah padaku untuk belajar setiap hari, kau mengerti? Aku tidak bisa menemani mu balajar kali ini, jadi kuharap kau bisa melakukannya sendiri baby, aku akan menjemputmu pada saat itu, oke?"

Sayangnya bukan ini jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah nya, Sehun benar-benar menghabiskan waktu nya dengan Baekhyun. Kekasih nya itu merengek ingin pergi ke taman hiburan dan menaiki beberapa wahana juga meminta Sehun untuk memenangkan beberapa permainan dengan hadiah sebuah boneka.

Siang itu mereka menikmati waktu nya bersama, hingga jam tangannya menunjukan pukul dua siang, Sehun segera mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan alasan lagi-lagi ada seusatu yang harus ia urus di kampus nya.

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah pulang dari rumah Baekhyun, ia harus segera ke kampus dan kembali mengerjakan beberapa hal yang belum selesai dikerjakannya kemarin.

Saat ditengah perjalanan, ia melihat punggung seorang wanita yang cukup dikenali oleh nya. Itu kakak tingkat cantiknya, partner nya yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan bagian yang membuatnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya saat mendekati wanita itu, menekan klakson, dan membuka kaca mobilnya, membuat wanita itu menengokan kepalanya dan pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Sehun?"

Wanita itu –Luhan, sedikit terkejut saat melihat seseorang didalam mobil

"Kau mau kemana noona?"

"Perut ku lapar, aku akan pergi kesana"

Luhan kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah cafe beberapa meter di depannya, ia kemudian kembali mengalihakan pandanganna pada Sehun yang masih tetap berada di dalam mobilnya

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Sehun?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalan ke kampus"

Matanya sedikit membola saat mendengar jawaban dari partner nya itu

"Astaga Sehun, bukannya itu masih satu jam lagi? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Yeah.. aku tidak ingin terlambat"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu nya acuh

"Kau terlalu bersemangat tuan tepat waktu, bagaimana dengan menemani ku mengisi perut?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, sejak tadi siang ia bermain bersama kekasih nya, ia belum sempat mengisi perut nya dengan nasi, dan entah karena sugesti apa, sekarang ia merasakan perut nya yang mulai berteriak lapar

"Ide bagus, masuklah"

Luhan mengemabangkan senyuman nya, membuat Sehun terpesona untuk beberapa detik. Luhan kemudian memasuki mobil Sehun dan segera mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Dirinya merasa beruntung karna ia tidak usah berjalan menuju tujuannya, dan mungkin Luhan akan mendapatkan tumpangan gratis ke kampus nya nanti.

Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe berdekatan dengan jendela, membuat mereka bsia melihat keadaan jalan diluar sana

Luhan memesan sebuah sandwich dan bubble tea, sedangkan Sehun memesan nasi goreng kimchi karna ia lapar sekali

"Jadi.. noona, aku sudah memperbaiki proposal yang akan diserahkan untuk produk _J_ , apa kau akan merevisi nya lagi, atau aku langsung menyerahkan pada perusahaan _J_?"

Sehun membuka pembicaraan saat sempat beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tak lama dari itu, pesanan mereka siap dengan seorang pelayan yang menyajikan nasi goreng kimchi dihadapannya. Konsentrasi Sehun terganggu saat ia mencium aroma dari nasi goreng nya, membuat perut nya semakin bergetar lapar dengan pandangan yang sepenuhnya tertuju pada nasi goreng dihadapannya

Luhan terkekeh lalu menyodorkan minuman yang di pesan Sehun

"Santai saja, ini bukan jam kerja ku oke? Kita bisa membahas nya saat sampai di kampus nanti, kudengar nasi goreng kimchi disini sungguh lezat, jadi kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu?"

Sehun merasa malu untuk kesekian kalinya, kenapa ia selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil saat dihadapan kakak tingkat nya ini?

Dengan canggung, Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mulai meraih sendoknya, lalu mulai memakan nasi goreng yang sialnya kenapa enak sekali?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arhh"

Chanyeol mengerang keras saat ia menyemburkan cairan sprema nya kedalam mulut wanita yang sedang menghisap penis nya.

Ia menekan keras kepala wanita itu agar penis nya semakin melesak masuk kedalam mulut kecil wanita nya, memaksa wanita itu agar menelan seluruh spremanya

"Hhhhh"

Tubuhnya melemas, dan ia menyandarkan punggung nya pada kursi kerjanya dengan kedua mata nya terpejam. Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan jilatan-jilatan halus pada penis nya yang masih berkedut, mungkin wanita itu tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa spremanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol mesakan sebuah berat pada paha nya, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya lalu mendapati wanita itu tersenyum lembut padanya, setelahnya wanita itu menundukan kepalanya lalu meraih bibir tebal nya untuk berciuman

Yang tadi itu menyenangkan.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan nya pada pinggang wanita itu, menerima setiap lumatan lembut yang diberikan oleh nya, membiarkan wanita itu mengambil alih dirinya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu melepaskan tautan nya

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan mengelus bibir wanita itu yang telah basah oleh _saliva_ nya. Dan yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanyalah sebuah gelengan dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melakukannya, apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Wanita itu melengkungkan bibir nya dengan jemarinya yang mengelus dada Chanyeol

"Aku menyukainya. Tapi tidak biasanya kau datang ke kantorku sepagi ini dan memberikan _servis_ yang luar biasa, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Lagi, wanita itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk kan kepalanya, dan menganggap hanya firasat nya saja jika pagi ini wanita nya bertindak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan _lauching_ produk baru perusahaan ku malam ini kan? Ingin ku jemput?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa datang malam ini Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut saat mendengar pernyataan wanita itu, apa yang membuat wanita itu membatalkan acara untuk menghadiri _launching_ perusahaan nya? Seiingatnya, minggu lalu wanita itu berkata bahwa ia bisa mendatangi _launching_ perusahaan nya, lalu hal apa yang membuat wanita nya itu membatalkan nya?

"Apa itu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, wanita itu –Jaemin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Kau tidak ingin memberitaukan nya padaku?"

 _Aku tidak akan pernah memberitaukan nya padamu Chanyeol_

Jaemin berucap dalam hati, ia tidak akan pernah memberitaukan hal ini pada Chanyeol, karna siang ini ia telah membuat janji dengan dokter pribadinya untuk menjalani terapi _Infertilitas_ yang dialami nya. Sebenarnya Jaemin sangat takut, ia takut jika hal-hal buruk terjadi pada dirinya, dan ia membutuhkan Chanyeol disamping nya sekarang, namun ia lebih takut lagi jika Chanyeol mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia takut jika lelaki itu akan pergi meninggalkannya

Tidak, ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, jadi sebisa mungkin ia akan terus menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahui nya

Tidak akan.

"Ini rahasia wanita, kau tidak boleh mengetahui nya"

Jaemin terkekeh pelan lalu memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir lelaki yang sangat dicintai nya itu. Saat pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding kantor calon tunangannya, ia segera bangkit dari paha Chanyeol dan segera meraih tas mahalnya, ia harus segera pergi kerumah sakit sekarang. Setidaknya yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol bisa membuat nya sedikit menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, karena itu ia dengan sengaja mengunjungi Chanyeol pagi ini, dan memberikan sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan

"Titip salam ku pada paman dan juga bibi, aku sungguh merindukan mereka, lain kali aku akan berkunjung kerumah"

Chanyeol mendirikan badannya dan membenarkan letak celana nya, ia menganggukan kepalanya seraya melangkahkan kaki panjang nya menuju pintu kantor nya

"Jika kau membutuhkan ku untuk menjemputmu, kau bisa menghubungi ku"

"Tak apa, aku membawa mobilku"

Jaemin kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol, memeluknya erat seakan akan ia akan pergi jauh

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukan wanitanya itu, dan perasaan aneh nya tiba-tiba kembali muncul

Dirinya tau pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Malamnya, dikediaman Park, Chanyeol tengah duduk disebuah meja makan bersama kedua orangtuanya, menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka dengan tenang, selalu seperti ini setiap kali Chanyeol bisa makan malam bersama keluarga nya, Chanyeol tidak mempunyai saudara lain, ia anak tunggal, membuat suasana makan malam yang hanya terdiri dari Chanyeol, appa dan juga eomma nya selalu terasa hening, sebelum akhirnya eomma nya membuka suara

"Sayang, kau tidak menjemput Jaemin hmm?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari steak yang tengah tipotong nya

"Tidak eomma, Jaemin tidak bisa datang malam ini"

"Kenapa hmm?"

"Aku tidak tau"

Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti meja makan itu

"Sebenarnya, malam ini kami akan mendiskusikan mengenai acara pertunangan mu bersama Jaemin"

Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan makan nya

"Itu bagus"

Eomma Chanyeol kini menatap suami yang terlihat acuh dan hanya menikmati makanan nya, hingga ia menyenggol lengan suami nya, membuat pria yang sudah berumur itu memandang istri nya bingung, hingga untuk beberapa detik, pria itu berdehem dan menyipan garpu dan juga pisau nya

"Bagaimana hubungan mu bersama Jaemin sekarang?"

"Kami baik"

Eomma Chanyeol kini menundukan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Suaminya kini bingung harus berkata apa, ini bukan keahlian nya oke? Jadi yang dapat ia lakukan kembali menyenggol lengan sang istri, memintanya untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan

"Sayang.. kami membutuhkan pendapatmu mengenai hal ini, sudah tiga tahun kalian menjalin hubungan, kapan kau akan melamar Jaemin hmm?"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk dijawab nya

Kapan?

"Aku tidak tau eomma"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kami yang mengurus acara pertunangan mu?"

"Itu akan lebih baik"

Chanyeol selesai dengan makan malamnya, kini ia menatap satu-satu nya wanita yang berada di meja makan, wanita yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, eomma nya. Chanyeol dapat melihat helaian warna putih yang mulai menghiasi rambut indah nya

"Apa kau mencintai nya?"

"Tak apa sayang, kau tidak usah memaksakan perasaan mu"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang, ia sungguh menyayangi kedua orangtuanya, dan ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya kecewa padanya, dan mengenai masalah perjodohannya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyetujui nya, selama ini Chanyeol tidak membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain, ia hanya merasa ia belum menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidupnya, namun sepertinya orangtuanya berpikiran lain, sehingga mereka menjodohkan dirinya bersama Jaemin, usia kedua orangtuanya terus bertambah, dan mereka ingin sekali mendapatkan seorang cucu, lagipula Chanyeol berpikir mungkin perasaan cinta itu akan berkembang seiring berjalan nya waktu, namun selama tiga tahun ini Canyeol tidak bisa merasakan nya saat bersama Jaemin, perasaan nya terasa hambar, kalau boleh jujur, sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih bingung atas perasaan nya pada Jaemin

Apa ia mencintai wanita itu?

Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan debaran yang menyenangkan saat ia bersama wanita itu, ia tidak bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan saat bersama wanita itu, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sebelumnya ia rasakan saat ia di sekolah menengah nya dulu, saat ia mencintai cinta pertamanya, bahkan kini Chanyeol menyungging kan senyum kecilnya saat Chanyeol mengingat sosok gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya dulu, namun sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa memiliki gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku bisa melakukannya"

Dan itulah yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan untuk menyenangkan hati eommanya

Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan eomma nya, dan menglus punggung tangannya lembut, yang paling penting adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi, haruskah kita berangkat sekarang? Acaranya akan dimulai tigapuluh menit lagi"

Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduk nya disusul dengan kedua orangtuanya, mereka semua akan menghadiri _launching_ produk baru perusahaannya yang telah berhasil Chanyeol pasarkan setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia menjabat sebagai seorang CEO di perusahaan yang diurus oleh appa nya.

Waktu yang sama dikediaman Byun,

Dua orang pria telah siap dengan setelan formalnya, seorang wanita melangkahkan kaki nya menghampiri seorang pria yang sedang membenarkan dasi hitamnya

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Sedang bersiap mungkin, diamlah, kau merusak dasimu"

Wanita itu dengan telaten membenarkan dasi suaminya, malam ini mereka sekeluarga akan mendatangi sebuah acara _launching_ Park Corp yang telah menjadi mitra bisnis keluarga nya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini

"Mobil nya sudah siap, jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Baekboom menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang sudah siap dan segera berangkat, namun masih ada yang kurang disini

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan yang sama ia dengar dari suami dan anak lelakinya, ia kemudian memanggil anak bungsu nya

"Baekhyun, sayang, kau sedang apa? Cepatlah turun kita akan segera berangkat"

Disebuah kamar, dengan cat berwana pink, seorang gadis tengah menatap ponsel nya yang sudah beberapa menit ditatapnya, ia mengerang kesal saat lagi-lagi ponsel nya tidak kunjung berbunyi, dengan kesal gadis itu menghidupkan ponsel nya, menatap kotak pesan yang tidak menandakan tanda-tanda akan ada pesan masuk. Gadis itu kemudian menekan salah satu percakapan dari kotak pesan dengan nomor bertulisan

 **My Baby**

Jika gadis itu hitung kembali, sudah ada duapuluh tujuh pesan yang dikirim olehnya yang tidak kunjung mendapat balasan.

Kemudian ia menggerakan jari lentiknya pada panggilan keluar dari ponsel nya

Terdapat tigapuluh panggilan yang juga tidak diangkat oleh nomor yang sama, sudah dua hari sejak terkahir kali ia bertemu dengan kekasih nya, namun yang aneh adalah, sejak saat itu kekasih nya tidak kunjung menghubungi nya, kekasih nya itu tidak membalas pesan nya, bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilan nya, apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya disana benar-benar sesuatu yang menguras seluruh waktu nya? Hingga untuk menjawab panggilan darinya saja kekasih nya itu tidak bisa melakukannya

Gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar nya saat mendengar teriakan eomma nya yang kedua kalinya

Gadis itu –Baekhyun kemudian memasukan ponsel nya pada tas tangan nya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin dihapannya, penampilan nya sudah bagus karna ia akan menghadiri sebuah acara malam ini

Dengan malas Baekhyun menuruni tangga dari kamar nya, menghampiri seluruh keluarga nya yang sudah siap dan menunggu nya

"Aigoo, lihat siapa ini? Anak eomma cantik sekali"

Eomma nya kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan membenarkan letak rambut anak kesayangannya itu, dan Baekhyun hanya menampilkan senyum kecil nya malas, ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik malam ini

"Kenapa kau lama sekali heh? Tidak biasanya juga kau ingin ikut, kenapa tidak menunggu saja dirumah"

Baekboom tersenyum, mengejek adik satu-satunya itu, ia tau alasan Baekhyun ingin ikut bersama ia dan juga kedua orangtuanya, Baekhyun takut jika ia harus menunggu sendirian dirumah, dan ia tau adiknya sedang dalam mood yang buruk karna lagi-lagi ia tau jika ada Sehun kemungkinan adiknya itu akan memilih pergi keluar daripada harus ikut menghadiri acara yang membosankan seperti yang sering gadis itu ucapkan, namun sayangnya, ia sering mendapati adiknya yang uring-uringan karna kekasih adiknya itu tidak kunjung menghubungi nya selama dua hari terakhir

"Ishh diam kau!"

Dengan kesal Baekhyun memukul lengan oppa nya itu kemudian bejalan keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil, meninggalkan oppa dan kedua orangnya

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?"

Tuan Byun kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah diikuti oleh istri dan anak sulungnya

"Biasa, cinta monyet"

Baekboom berucap ringan sambil sesekali terkekeh, kemudian kendaraan mahal itu melaju menuju sebuah hotel mewah yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka.

Mobil mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah hotel mewah. Tuan Byun kemudian keluar dari mobil yang segera disambut oleh _bellboy_ yang akan memparkir kan mobil mahalnya

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya memasuki _hall_ hotel mewah itu, ia bisa melihat banyak karangan bunga papan ucapan selamat yang menghiasi sepajang koridor hotel. Baekhyun kemudian membaca salah satu karangan bunga yang bertuliskan

' **SELAMAT ATAS PELUNCURAN PRODUK BARU PARK CORP'**

"Ooh jadi nama perusahaan ini Park Corp?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham, ia tidak tau, lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli dengan acara yang ia datangi sekarang, yang terpenting adalah, ia lebih memilih ikut bersama keluarganya daripada ia harus sendirian dirumah, itu mengerikan oke.

Baekhyun kemudian mengikuti orangtuanya yang memasuki sebuah _Ballroom_ yang menurutnya menjadi tempat acara ini dilaksanakan

Matanya berbinar takjub saat melihat isi ruangan yang dimasuki nya, betapa mewahnya interior ruangan ini, dengan meja panjang yang berisi berbagai makanan yang Baekhyun yakin semuanya enak, mata _puppy_ nya kemudian memperhatikan orang-orang yang hadir pada acara ini, ia tidak mengenal siapapun yang ada disini kecuali keluarganya, Baekhyun pikir orang-orang ini adalah orang ternama di dunia bisnis terbukti dengan semua setelan jas dan juga gaun yang dikenakan setiap orang yang berada disini, pasti sangat mahal. Baekhyun lalu menundukan dirinya, melihat penampilan nya, mungkin ialah satu-satu nya yang termuda disini

Ughh ini pasti akan sangat membosankan

Tapi setidaknya banyak makanan disini, dan Baekhyun berniat akan memakan makanan itu sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pemikirannya membuat sudut hatinya menjerit senang

"Tuan Park"

Suara appa nya menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya, ia kemudian melihat sepasang suami istri yang datang menghampiri keluarganya

"Selamat atas peluncuran produk baru anda"

Appa nya kemudian menjabat tangan seorang pria yang Baekhyun tebak umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dari umur appa nya

"Terimakasih Tuan Byun, sebenarnya ini hasil kerja keras putra ku"

Pria itu kemudian terkekeh pelan dan membalas jabatan appa nya, Baekhyun memperhatikan interaksi orangtuanya itu,

Tuan Park

" _Ahh apa mereka yang memiliki perusahaan ini?"_

Baekhyun kembali bergumam dalam hatinya

"Wah siapa ini? Cantik sekali"

Baekhyun kemudian menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri disebelah Tuan Park, mungkin ini istrinya, tebak Baekhyun

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida"

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat dan mengenalkan dirinya, taklupa dengan senyum manis nya sehingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit

"Aigoo, kau menggemaskan sekali"

Wanita itu kemudian mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan senyumannya, ia pikir wanita ini wanita yang baik dan sungguh ramah, Baekhyun menyukai nya.

"Cicipilah beberapa kue, kuharap kau menyukainya"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya senang, ia kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya yang memberikan sebuah anggukan padanya, dan dengan senang Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sebuah meja dengan hidangan makanan yang berbagai macam.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengobrol atau lebih tepanya berbasa-basi dengan rekan bisnis nya, ia bosan. Bosan menyambut tamu nya dan akan membicarakan hal yang sama dengan beberapa orang tentang kesuksesan produk barunya, ia menggoyangkan tangan nya yang tengah memegang sebuah gelas berisi minuman, mata nya menatap pada setiap orang yang berada diruangan ini, dan ia melihat orangtuanya tengah berbincang dengan seorang pasangan yang membelakanginya, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya. Malas untuk menghampiri orangtuanya, ia kemudian melangkahkan kembali kakinya bertukar senyum pada beberapa orang, dan saat ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang berisi hidangan acara ini,

Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis tengah mengambil beberapa kue dan meletakannya pada nampan ditangannya

Chanyeol menelisik penampilan gadis itu, gadis itu memakai gaun putih selutut, degan sebuah renda dibagian pundaknya, membuat pundak putih mulus gadis itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh mata Chanyeol, rok gaun itu sedikit mengembang, terlihat pas saat dipakai oleh gadis itu, kedua sisi rambutnya dikepang longgar dan disatukan dibelakang kepalanya dengan sebuah pita putih yang menghiasi sepanjang rambutnya, membiarkan sisa rambut nya yang bergelombang tergerai

Siapa gadis itu?

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihatnya saat acaranya dimulai, apa gadis itu baru datang? Penasaran, Chanyeol berniat menghamipiri gadis yang ia akui telah merebut perhatian nya, namun saat semakin dekat dengan gadis itu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu dari samping

Tunggu, tunggu..

Jangan bilang kalau gadis ini adalah bocah menyebalkan itu?

Chanyeol mendesah kasar, kenapa lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis ini? Kenapa bocah ini ada disini?

Terlanjur sudah berada disini, tidak ada salah nya kan Chanyeol mengerjai bocah ini? Sepertinya bocah ini juga tidak menyadari kehadirannya

Dan satu seringaian tercetak di wajah tampannya

"Kurasa ada penyusup kecil disini"

Baekhyun –gadis itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya memilih kue saat sebuah suara berat mengangetkan nya dari samping, dengan cepat Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan mata nya membola, terkejut dengan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Ahjussi?"

Pandangan Chanyeol terpaku beberapa saat, saat dirinya melihat penampilan bocah dihadapannya,

Cantik sekali

Mata nya tepaku pada wajah gadis dihadapannya, mata _puppy_ itu terhias eyeliner tipis dengan kelopak matanya yang sedikit berwarna merah muda, bibir tipis itu dilapisi lipstick senada dengan _eyeshadow_ yang dikenakannya, ia kemudian melihat tampilan gadis itu, gaun putih dengan rok yang sedikit mengembang, dengan tatanan rambut yang sederhana

Sangat sederhana, namun sungguh mempesona.

Mata Baekhyun tak kalah terpaku dengan sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya, Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan lelaki menyebalkan itu dengan teliti, Chanyeol mengenakan sebuah _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan kemja putih sebagai dalamannya, membungkus tubuh nya yang tegap, Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat lekukan pinggang lelaki itu yang sialnya kenapa terlihat sangat atletis? Chanyeol mengenakan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang menghiasi kerah kemeja nya, rambut coklat nya ia sisir keatas, memperlihatkan betapa sempurna nya wajah itu

Tampan

Sisi lain Baekhyun menampar dirinya, kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu?

 _SADARKAN DIRIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!_

"Apa yang ahjussi lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun kembali pada dirinya sendiri, dan Chanyeol kembali memutar matanya malas saat telinga berharganya mendengar ucapan bocah itu

"Sekedar informasi, akulah yang menyelenggarakan acara ini, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengundangmu"

Baekhyun mencibir kesal, ia mengerti sekarang, ternyata Tuan Park tadi adalah orangtua ahjussi ini. kenapa ahjussi ini selalu menyebalkan? Dia bukan bocah oke? Dan sejak kapan pria tampan –coret jelek dihadapannya berbicara seolah-olah mereka telah akrab hanya karena beberapa hari yang lalu pria tiang ini membelikannya pizza?

"Aku datang bersama orang tua dan oppa ku, dan apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mencicipi beberapa kue disini"

"Kau tidak boleh memakan nya, itu khusus untuk tamu undanganku, dan kau bukan salah satu dari mereka"

"Sayangnya, ibu mu mengijinkan ku untuk mengambil beberapa makanan, jadi kurasa kau tidak punya wewenang untuk melarangku"

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya geram, jadi orang yang sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya tadi adalah Tuan Byun?

"Sepertinya kau tidak ditemani oleh seseorang sekarang, kemana teman bermain mu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai menang saat ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya kesal, ia tidak mau kalah dari bocah menyebalkan ini oke?

Baekhyun kemudian menjinjitkan kaki nya dan melihat kebelakang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan bocah dihadapannya

"Sepertinya kau juga datang sendiri, atau kau memang benar-benar sendiri?"

 _SIAL_

Chanyeol kalah, ia melihat wajah menyebalkan itu mengejeknya

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main dengan mu ahjussi"

Dengan santai nya, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, gadis itu meninggalkan dirinya dengan sebuah nampan berisi kue, taklupa gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, seolah-olah gadis itu yang memiliki acara ini

"APA-APAAN ITU?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uhmm oke.. itu.. anu.. /kabur/

Pertama-tama biku mau jelasin oke?

BUKAN BIKU YANG GAGALIN NAINA HUNBAEK, ASLI BUKAN BIKU

Lolll, itu semua karna Baekboom oppa oke, jadi silahkan gorok Baekboom /no:v

Ada beberapa yang ingin biku sampaikan disini, kalian boleh baca, boleh juga tidak, tapi lebih bagus baca sih:v

Oke jadi gini

Mari kita perkenalkan diri, kalian boleh panggil aku biku, itu nama pena aku, atau boleh juga kaka, karna biku nyadar diri mungkin disini banyak yang lebih muda dari biku, lol:v ada beberapa yang panggil author tapi jujur itu terlalu berat buat biku, karna biku masih amatir dalam nulis:"

Selanjutnya, terimaksih buat teman-teman yang sudah memberikan saran dan masukan, ada beberapa yang ingin biku perjelas buat ff ini, ff ini sebelumnya udah biku setting mulai dari konsep, alur, konflik, dan pemeran dari masing-masing cast nya. Jadi semuanya sudah terkonsep dan biku pikir akan ada beberapa reader yang akan kecewa dengan adegan-adegan yang akan datang di chap selanjutnya dan apakah ituuu?:v /digampar/ wkwkw aku mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua reader-nim yang udah kasih saran, kritik, masukan, fav, follow dan tentu nya review yang sangat memberikan motivasi buat ngetik dan ngelanjutin ff ini:" *ngedadak alay* aku baca dan aku tampung semuanya, kalian sungguh amazinggg:*

Lalu ada beberapa informasi buat semuanya:3 disini Chanyeol belum nikah okee? Dia mah tunangan nya aja masih otw/?:v itu juga diurusin sama ortunya, karna dia.. karna apa hayooo? BHHAHAHA /ditabok/:")

ADA YANG MASIH KOBAM SAMA CHANBAEK MOMENT DI MMA? IM SO EMO! *crying*

Meskipun ada fakta yang sampe saat ini gabisa biku terima mengenai salah satu award yang dimenangkan oleh salah satu bb:v oke gausah bahas yang itu^^

Buat yang penasaran sama pilan chanbaek di acara lauching itu/? Biku menjelaskan seperti yang dikenakan chanyeol dalam salah satu filmnya yang berjudul " **So Im Married With An Anti Fan** " gaun baekhyun nya juga biku deskripsikan sesuai dengan lawan main chanyeol di film itu. Meski biku sungguh kesel dengan film itu, tapi biku gabisa boong Chanyeol ganteng banget disana TTTTT

Oke maaf bacot, sekian

Maaf bila masih terdapat typo yang berceceran:v

Penasaran? Review juseyooo:*


	5. Baby, Im Sorry

Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur kesal segera melangkahkan kaki nya menyusul gadis kecil yang barusaja meninggalkan nya, namun ia sedikit merutuk saat mengetahui kemana arah gadis itu pergi

Gadis itu pergi menuju kedua orangtuanya

Yang sialnya orang tua nya juga sedang berada disana, masih berbincang-bincang ternyata

 _Sialan._

Tertangkap basah, ayah nya terlanjur melihat dirinya yang berjalan mendekati keluarga nya, mambuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk berbalik, meninggalkan dua keluarga berbeda itu, berusaha menghindari percakapan yang membosankan.

"Oh itu dia, Chanyeol-ah kemari nak"

Chanyeol memaksakan senyum nya saat ayah nya malah memanggil dirinya, menyuruh nya untuk mendekat menghampiri mereka dan mengucapkan salam. Saat kaki panjang nya berhenti disamping kedua orang tuanya dihadapan keluarga Byun, mata bulatnya dengan jelas melihat bocah itu memeletkan ujung lidah nya, mengejeknya.

Jika ia tidak tau yang namanya sopan santun, ia ingin sekali ia mengapit kepala bocah itu dengan sebelah tangannya, dan menjitak kepala gadis menyebalkan itu sepuas nya. Namun ia sadar jika ia melakukan hal itu, mungkin namanya akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga. Dengan begitu Chanyeol hanya membungkukan badannya, dan mengucapkan salam.

"Tuan Byun, senang melihatmu disini"

Kemudian kedua tangan itu saling berjabat.

"Senang melihatmu juga Park Chanyeol-ssi, anda terlihat tampan dengan setelan yang anda kenakan"

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum tampan nya, disambut dengan kekehan dari kedua orang tua yang berdiri disampingnya

"Anda juga terlihat sangat berwibawa"

Chanyeol kemudian melemparkan senyum nya pada istri Tuan Byun, dan saat lagi-lagi pandangannya berakhir pada Baekhyun, rasa kesalnya kembali muncul

"Baekhyun juga terlihat cantik malam ini"

Ingatkan Chanyeol saat pulang nanti untuk membasuh bibir nya, karna demi apapun itu hanya untuk sebuah formalitas saja oke?

Bukannya mendapatkan sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan hati, Chanyeol malah mendapatkan sebuah delikan mata dari bocah yang baru saja dipuji nya itu, well meskipun ia mengakui itu hanya untuk sebuah formalitas saja, tapi..

DIMANA SOPAN SANTUN MU BOCAH?

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kudengar dari Baekboom dalam waktu dekat kalian akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk melakukan pengecekan tentang proyek yang sedang kalian garap, apa itu benar?"

Kini Chanyeol kembali memfokus kan dirinya pada Tuan Byun yang mengajaknya berbincang

"Oh mengenai itu, ya. Mungkin dalam beberapa minggu kedepan, aku dan Baekboom akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk beberapa hari, dan melakukan pengecekan disana"

"Itu bagus, semakin cepat semakin baik, kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini, aku sangat mengandalkan mu Chanyeol-ssi mengingat anak ku belum terlalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, dan aku menyesal tidak bisa menjalankan tugas ku dengan maksimal karena aku harus mengurus hal-hal lainnya"

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Byun, lagipula, kurasa kita berdua diuntungkan dalam hal ini, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku pergi keluar kota untuk melakukan proyek, aku juga masih belajar, ternyata pekerjaan ayah ku tidak semudah yang kubayangkan"

Semua yang ada disana terkekeh, terkecuali Baekhyun

Sebenarnya bagian mana yang lucu dari percakapan ini?

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar nya, karna ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang obrolan yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang dewasa yang ada dihadapannya

Namun, hati Baekhyun sedikit menjerit senang saat ia ingat beberapa informasi yang ia dapat dari obrolan appa nya dan ahjussi menyebalkan itu

Oppa nya dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jeju.

Bukankah ini kabar bahagia?

Oppa nya –orang menyebalkan nomor satu dalam hidupnya, akan pergi ke Jeju, itu berarti, rumah nya akan terasa damai, sepi, dan oh jangan lupakan semua ice cream yang sengaja di beli oppa nya di lemari pendingin, itu semua akan secepatnya menjadi milik Byun Baekhyun

Lalu, Park Ahjussi –orang menyebalkan nomor dua dalam hidupnya, juga akan pergi ke Jeju, itu berarti, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan sosok itu untuk beberapa hari, bukankah hal ini sangat luar biasa? Meski hanya beberapa hari, Baekhyun akan menikmati dan mensyukuri hari-hari itu tanpa kehadiran seorang Park Chanyeol, karna demi apapun, ahjussi itu selalu ada dimana-mana membuatnya mau tidak mau selalu melihat sosok yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Namun Baekhyun harus bersabar sedikit lagi, karna ia tau Tuhan masih sangat menyayangi nya karna dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang meyebalkan itu akan pergi dari hidupnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya, menahan pekikan senang atas imajinasi nya tentang bagaimana hidupnya yang damai jika kedua orang menyebalkan itu pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Sepertinya perbincangan kita semakin menarik, bagaimana jika kita mencari beberapa tempat duduk dan menikmati sajian dari acara ini?"

Itu Tuan Park, karna sepertinya perbincangan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat, jadi bukankah lebih baik dilanjutkan dengan duduk santai dengan beberapa makanan?

"Ide bagus, tapi kurasa Baekboom sedang berbincang dengan seseorang sekarang, Baekhyunnie, bisakah kau mencari Baekboom dan mengajak nya bergabung dengan kami hmm? Appa akan mencarikan sebuah meja untuk kita"

"Uh, ya?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara appa nya yang menyadarkannya dari imajinasi menyenangkannya

"Carilah Baekboom oppa, kita akan mencari tempat duduk dan makan"

Kini eommanya yang menatapnya dan memberikan senyum hangatnya, eomma nya kemudian mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus malas, dan segera membalikan badannya hendak mencari oppa nya karna ia bersumpah ia ingin sekali mencakar wajah ahjussi itu saat mata sipit nya melihat ahjussi itu tersenyum mengejeknya

 _Menyebalkan._

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari sekarang.

Karna Baekhyun harus duduk diantara orang-orang yang menyebalkan. Mungkin jika ia menunggu dirumah akan menjadi pilihan yang baik jika saja oppa nya tidak meracuni nya dengan cerita hantu yang membuatnya selalu takut jika ia sendirian dirumah, bagaimana jika ternyata disudut kamarnya terdapat sebuah sosok hitam dengan rambut panjang menjuntai yang sedang..

Oke Baekhyun tidak menyesali pilihannya dengan ikut kedua orangtua nya kesini.

Tapi ayolah.. sampai kapan ia harus duduk disini? Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain memainkan ujung garpunya pada krim kue dihadapannya.

Baekhyun bosan

Sangat bosan.

Orang-orang dewasa ini terus membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti, dan itu sungguh membosankan, ia harus tetap diam dan menjaga sikap dan sopa santunnya, itu sama sekali bukan gayanya oke? Ditambah tidak ada sesuatu yang indah yang bisa Baekhyun pandangi disini, ia tengah duduk disebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran, dengan dirinya yang berada di sebelah kanan kedua orangtuanya, dan disebelah kirinya duduk lah oppa nya.

Dihadapannya adalah keluarga Park Ahjussi, dengan orang tua Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan sialnya, Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengannya

Jadi daripada ia harus menatap orang menyebalkan yang berada didepannya, Baekhyun lebih memilh untuk memainkan kue yang berada diatas piringnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan kue mu hmm? Apa itu tidak enak?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang barusaja berbicara padanya, ternyata itu adalah Nyonya Park.

"O-oh, tidak.. ini enak sekali, aku.. aku hanya sudah kenyang, hehe"

Oke mungkin itu adalah jawaban satu-satu nya yang bisa Baekhyun katakan saat semua mata di meja makan tertuju pada dirinya, itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aigoo, kau pasti merasa bosan ne? Berapa umur mu hmm?"

"Uhm.. tujuh belas"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung mengingat umur dirinya yang berbeda jauh sekali dengan orang-orang yang berada di meja makan saat ini

"Kau masih muda sekali, kalau begitu kau masih berada di sekolah mengah atas hmm?"

Nyonya Park sedikit tekekeh melihat perilaku Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya

"Nee.. bulan depan aku akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional"

Baekhyun sedikit senang, setidaknya ada yang menganggap keberadaan nya disini, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun pikir Nyonya Park ini sosok yang ramah dan menyenangkan, tapi kenapa anaknya sungguh menyebalkan?

"Itu pasti akan sangat sulit, belajarlah yang rajin, dan ngomong-ngomong, kemana uri Baekhyun akan melanjutkan sekolahnya hmm?"

"Aku ingin masuk ke Universitas S"

Baekhyun dengan bangga mengatakan keinginan nya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa senang saat orang lain memberinya sebuah perhatian hangat

"Aigoo, itu pilihan yang bagus"

Sebelah tangan Nyonya Park kini kembali terulur untuk mencubit pipi kanan Baekhyun, entah kenapa wanita itu sepertinya benar-benar gemas akan tingkah Baekhyun

"Sehunnie juga bersekolah disana"

Disisi lain, seorang pria yang tengah menikmati makanan nya dengan tenang, memutar bola mata nya malas,

 _Lagi-lagi pamer_

Semoga saja eomma nya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu

"Siapa itu Sehunnie?"

 _Great._

Bahkan eommanya terdengar begitu penasaran tentang siapa pemilik nama yang disebutkan bocah itu, oh ayolah! Apa Chanyeol harus duduk disini dan mendengarkan cerita dari bocah itu? Apa tidak ada topik lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini? Chanyeol bahkan akan bersyukur jika ia harus kembali membahas mengenai perusahaan dariada mendengarkan cerita anak-anak.

"Sehunnie itu kekasihku"

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit tersipu saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

 _Sungguh menggelikan._

"Aigoo, kau sudah memiliki kekasih hmm? Apa itu menyenangkan? Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih saat dia seumuran dengan mu"

APA? HEY KENAPA DIRINYA DI BAWA-BAWA?

"Eomma"

"Hahaha, maafkan eomma sayang"

Sialan. Bocah itu pasti akan besar kepala setelah nya, lihat saja ekspresinya, mulut kecilnya sedikit terbuka karna tidak percaya, ingin sekali Chanyeol menyumpal mulut itu dengan kue yang berada di hadapannya

Chanyeol harus bersiap-siap, mungkin setelah ini bocah itu akan lebih sering mengejeknya

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas kasarnya

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan memiliki seorang putri dirumah, rumah mu tidak akan terasa sepi, bukan begitu Nyonya Byun?"

Kini eomma nya mengganti topik pembeciraan, setidaknya yang ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya

"Tidak selalu seperti itu"

Kini Nyonya Byun terkekeh pelan

"Baekhyun dan Baekboom selalu memperebutkan hal-hal yang kecil, mereka bahkan sering berteriak satu sama lain dirumah, terkadang Baekboom selalu melupakan umurnya"

"Pfftttt"

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menahan tawa nya agar tidak keluar, senang sekali mendengar oppa nya yang dipermalukan didepan orang lain.

"Rumah kami selalu terasa sepi, apalagi jika Chanyeol berangkat kerja dan seharian berada di kantor, hanya ada aku dan suami ku di rumah, kapan-kapan mainlah kerumah kami Baekhyunnie"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyahut bersamaan,

Apa eomma nya tidak salah bicara?

Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar?

"Eomma.. aku akan meminta Jaemin berkunjung jika eomma merasa kesepian"

Chanyeol harus segera meluruskan hal ini. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Eomma nya memang menyukai anak perempuan, tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun oke? Chanyeol bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan jika Baekhyun ada di rumah nya

Itu akan menjadi hal yang buruk sekali.

"Sayang, eomma tau Jaemin sibuk akhir-akhir ini, lagipula apa salahnya jika Baekhyun main kerumah? Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?

Kini nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum khas nya.

Baekhyun bingung harus berbuat apa, Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak, tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia kemudian menatap eomma nya, namun sialnya eomma nya malah tersenyum padanya, itu sama sekali tidak membantu oke?

Kemudian mata sipitnya melirik Chanyeol yang masih duduk dihadapannya

Chanyeol kini menatap nya tajam seolah-olah ia sedang mengancam nya kalau-kalau Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, ia akan membunuh nya.

Lagipula Baekhyun mana mau berkunjung ke rumah ahjussi menyebalkan itu

"U-uhm.. i-itu.. a-aku.."

"Kau bisa datang berasama Chanyeol, jika perlu Chanyeol akan menjemputmu, berkunjunglah kapan-kapan"

 _Ya Tuhan_

Dan beberapa puluh menit kemudian akhirnya perbincangan itupun berakhir, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya acara _launching_ Park Corp.

Baekhyun pun segera pulang bersama keluarga nya. Mereka sampai di rumah tepat pukul sepuluh malam.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, segera mengganti pakaian dan mencuci wajahnya. Ia segera menaiki kasur empuknya, ia ingin segera menuju alam mimpinya, sebelum beberapa menit kesadarannya hilang, Baekhyun merasakan ponsel nya bergetar, namun matanya terasa begitu berat untuk kembali terbuka, lagipula siapa yang menghubungi nya malam-malam begini? Dengan begitu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ponsel nya yang terus bergetar, dan kembali memasuki alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meghembuskan nafas nya, hari ini ia sungguh lelah sekali. Sehun kemudian menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran kursi yang di duduki nya. Ia menatap ponsel yang berada di genggaman nya.

Panggilan nya tidak diangkat.

Apa Baekhyun marah padanya?

Sehun kemudian men-scroll kotak masuk di ponsel nya, semuanya dipenuhi oleh nomor yang sama.

 **My Princess**

Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh? Seharian ini ia tidak menyadari jika ponsel nya sudah dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

Well, Sehun mengakui jika dua hari kebelakang ia memang tidak sempat memainkan ponsel nya, karna ia benar-benar sibuk, ia tidak mengada-ngada oke?

Acaranya semakin dekat, dan Sehun pun semakin sibuk.

Terkadang ia ingin lari dari semua ini, namun ia sadar atas tanggung jawab yang diberikan padanya. Sayang nya, Sehun tidak bisa membagi waktunya karna ini. Ia terlalu bingung mana dulu yang harus menjadi _priotas_ pertamanya.

Mungkin saat sebelum dirinya mendaftarkan diri menjadi seorang _volunteer_ , ia masih bisa membagi waktu nya, meskipun dengan berat ia harus memposisikan kekasih nya di nomor dua karna jadwal kuliah dan tugas nya yang menumpuk namun ia masih bisa menemui dan menemani kekasih mungil nya itu

Namun itu sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan nya sekarang.

Satu tanggung jawab lain yang diberikan padanya, mengubah seluruh waktunya

Saat pagi hari ia harus menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, datang ke kampus, belajar, dan mungkin mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen nya.

Setelah nya, ia harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai seseorang yang berorganisasi. Mendatangi sebuah tempat diamana orang-orang akan menjalankan hal yang ditugaskan pada dirinya masing-masing, dan disini Sehun menjalankan tugas nya sebagai _sponsorship_ dimana ia diberi tanggung jawab untuk membuat list sponsor, membuat _kontraprestasi_ di proposal _sponsorship_ , dan tentu saja mengajukan proposal.

Sejauh ini, selama ia mengajukan dirinya sebagai _volunteer_ , sudah ada sepuluh proposal nya yang ditolak oleh pihak sponsor. Untungnya Sehun tidak bekerja sendiri disini, karna jika ia melakukan semuanya seorang diri, Sehun lebih memilih mati daripada harus menghabiskan harinya untuk menulis proposal. Terdengar berlebihan, namun memang seperti inilah kenyataan nya, maka dari itu ia sangat bersyukur saat dirinya diberitau bahwa ia akan berkoordinasi dengan panitia lain dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Ia berkoordinasi dengan sekertaris, dimana sekertaris itu adalah Luhan, kakak tingkat cantiknya.

Sebelumnya Sehun memang sering melihat wanita cantik itu di gedung fakultasnya, ia bahkan sudah mendengar dari orang-orang bahwa Luhan memang terkenal dikalangan teman-teman seangkatannya, bagaimana tidak, Luhan itu cantik, pintar, mahasiswi yang aktif, ini dibuktikan saat Sehun mengetahui bahwa Luhan memang aktif dalam organisasi saat Luhan masih di tahun pertamanya di perkuliahan. Dan sekali lagi Sehun harus berterimakasih pada Luhan, karna berkat bantuan kakak tingkat cantiknya itu, Sehun bisa menjalankan tugas nya dengan benar, meski ia harus beberapa kali mendesah lelah dengan semua yang di beban kan pada dirinya

Namun satu hal yang membuat Sehun bertahan ditempat ini adalah

Luhan..

Wanita itu bahkan melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih banyak dan lebih sulit darinya, wanita itu mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, Luhan memegang jabatan sebagai sekertaris, sudah pasti banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan oleh nya, Luhan bahkan membuat surat, menyiapkan daftar hadir, menyiapkan sertifikat, membuat tanda kepanitiaan, dan masih banyak lagi yang Sehun tidak mengerti apa itu, dan dari itu semua, Luhan lah yang me _revisi_ proposalnya.

Yang membuat Sehun kagum adalah, wanita itu tidak pernah mengeluh dalam menjalankan tanggung jawab nya, ia bahkan selalu bersemangat setiap harinya, bersikap dewasa pada dirinya dan juga memperhatikan dirinya. Terkadang Sehun malu, malu karna terkadang Sehun selalu mengeluh dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, maka dari itu, Sehun berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi kelancaran acara ulang tahun fakultasnya.

Sehun kemudian menatap seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang ia baringkan dimeja, dihadapannya terdapat sebuah laptop dengan keadaan menyala

Sehun tersenyum, ia kemudian membenarkan letak jaket yang menutupi pundak sempit wanita yang tertidur itu, saat ini ia berada ditempat meeting yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikunjungi olehnya, masih ada beberapa orang yang terjaga dan sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing, seperti yang sedang dikerjakan oleh nya sekarang.

Matanya menatap layar laptop nya, jam pada laptop nya menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari, itu artinya, ia tidak tidur lagi hari ini.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil membuatnya menggerakan kepalanya, ia melihat wanita yang tertidur itu menggerakan badannya, dan perlahan membangunkan badannya. Wanita itu kemudian menggesek sebalah matanya pelan, dan menguap

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan wanita itu saat dirinya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya selama dua jam

"Jam tiga"

"Ahh kurasa leher ku akan patah"

Wanita itu kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, meregangkan otot-otot nya yang pegal

"Tidurlah Sehun-ah, ini gilaranmu, aku akan pergi kekamar mandi dan mengambil secangkir kopi"

Wanita itu –Luhan kini berdiri dari duduknya, dan kembali meregangkan otot-otot tubuh nya sebelum wanita itu melangkah melewati Sehun dan sedikit mengusak rambut lelaki yang masih duduk ditempatnya bahkan saat terakhir kali Luhan tidur dua jam lalu.

Kini giliran Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya, matanya mulai lelah, bagaimanapun, tetap saja ia membutuhkan tidur, dengan begitu ia menyamankan sandaran kepalanya pada kursi dibelakangnya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin tidur selama dua jam dapat membantu nya, dan semoga saat ia bangun nanti, kekasih mungil nya membalas pesannya berharap kekasihnya itu tidak marah padanya.

Dua jam kemudian Sehun membuka matanya yang terpejam saat ia merasa sebuah guncangan kecil dipundaknya. Dan saat ia memperjelas penglihatannya, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kakak tingkat cantiknya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima, bergegaslah membersihkan diri sebelum orang-orang mengantri, atau kau akan pulang kerumah dulu?"

"Tidak, aku akan mandi disini"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, kau memiliki banyak perkerjaan setelah mandi tuan tepat waktu"

Selanjutnya Luhan hanya terkekeh dan kembali duduk di depan laptopnya, hari ini mereka harus mendatangi beberapa perusahaan dan mengajukan proposal, semoga saja kali ini keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka.

Tiga jam selanjutnya, kini Luhan dan Sehun berada di sebuah cafetaria kampus. Mereka harus mengisi perut kosong mereka sebelum mendatangi beberapa tempat yang berbeda.

Setelah mengisi perut, Sehun dan Luhan hendak pergi keparkiran dan menaiki mobil, sebelum Sehun merasakan ponsel nya yang bergetar didalam saku celananya, beberapa detik setelahnya ponsel nya kembali bergetar. Penasaran, Sehun kemudian mengambil ponsel dan menyalakannya.

Terdapat dua pesan disana.

Jemari nya menekan salah satu nomor yang tidak ia kenal diurutan pertama pesan masuk. Mata tajam nya membaca beberapa kalimat yang terulis disana, jika ia tidak salah mengartikan, bukankah ini..

"Noona.."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berdiri didepannya, otaknya mendadak lambat padahal perutnya sudah diisi dengan beberapa makanan

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Perusahaan _J_ menghubungi ku.."

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat penasaran dan juga sedikit was-was

"Mereka mengatakan ini.."

Sehun hanya berucap lemah dan menyodorkan ponsel nya, sehingga Luhan mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca isi pesannya.

 _Semoga saja.._

"Astaga.. Astaga, Ya Tuhan! Sehun, mereka memintamu untuk datang ke perusahaan! mereka menerima proposal yang kau ajukan! Astaga.. astaga, chukkae!"

Bahagia, refleks Luhan memeluk tubuh yang masih terdiam itu erat, Luhan tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia nya, saat untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya pekerjaan mereka mambuahkan hasil.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan meloncat-loncatkan kakinya, mengajak pria yang berada dipelukannya berputar-putar kecil

Sehun yang sadar dari keterpakuannya menghentikan Luhan kemudian membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat, hidung mancung nya menghirup wangi rambut kakak tingkat nya yang terasa begitu harum, membuatnya kembali menghirup aroma itu dalam.

Jantung nya berdegup kencang, entah karena senang, atau karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat memeluk kakak tingkat cantiknya ini?

"Kau berhasil, aku tau kau bisa melakukanya, kkk selamat Sehun-ah"

Masih dalam pelukan Sehun, Luhan kemudian mengelus punggung lebar itu lembut, ia tau Sehun bahagia sekarang, Luhan tau bagaimana rasanya, setelah semua rasa lelah yang lelaki ini rasakan, akhirnya semuanya terbayarkan. Dan Luhan lah orang pertama yang memberikan pelukan hangat dan ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan Sehun.

"Terimakasih noona.."

Sehun semakin melesakan perpotongan hidung nya pada helaian rambut kakak tingkat cantiknya. Hatinya terasa hangat saat ia merasakan usapan-usapan lembut di punggung nya.

Mengabaikan pesan kedua yang masuk ke ponselnya,

Itu dari kekasih mungilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini langit cukup mendung. Matahari terhalang oleh awan-awan berwarna kelabu, mungkin sore akan turun hujan.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke wanita yang duduk dihadapannya. Siang ini Chanyeol menghabiskan makan siangnya disebuah cafe yang berada di depan kantor tempatnya memimpin.

Jaemin yang memintanya. Wanita itu bilang, ia ingin bertemu sebelum Chanyeol pergi ke Jeju untuk kepentingan bisnis

"Ya. Semuanya sudah beres, aku hanya perlu berangkat"

"Kapan?"

"Besok. Berkunjunglah kerumah saat aku tidak ada, eomma ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol berbohong soal ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin eomma nya bertindak yang tidak-tidak jika saat ia berada di Jeju, eomma nya benar-benar menghubungi Baekhyun dan meminta bocah itu untuk datang kerumah.

Well tidak ada yang tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan bukan? Maka dari itu Chanyeol hanya berjaga-jaga, meski tetap saja jika Baekhyun benar-benar datang kerumahnya saat ia berada di Jeju, Chanyeol tetap tidak menginginkan jika bocah menyebalkan itu datang kerumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, sudah hampir sebulan saat terakhir ia bertemu diacara _launching_ dan sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi. Bukannya kenapa, tapi biasanya ia selalu bertemu dengan bocah itu di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga, biasanya juga bocah itu selalu ada dimana-mana. Dan pikirannya melayang saat ia megingat sesuatu, ia ingat satu bulan yang lalu bocah itu akan menjalani Ujian Nasional, bukankah itu beberapa hari yang lalu?

Satu senyuman mengejek tercetak di wajahnya, bocah itu pasti mengalami kesulitan, maka dari itu bocah itu tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela cafe yang berada di sebelah tempat duduknya, entah kenapa ia tertarik memperhatikan jalanan, dan sebuah bus yang berhenti di halte beberapa meter darinya. Mata bulatnya melihat beberapa penumpang yang turun dari bus tersebut, hingga mata bulatnya membola saat netra nya menangkap sosok gadis dengan seragam putih yang sudah sangat ia hapal turun dari bus itu

 _Astaga, jangan bilang kalau itu.._

Dan saat gadis itu membenarkan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin, Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah gadis itu

 _Byun Baekhyun_

"Ada apa?"

Jaemin tertarik dengan apa yang tengah diperhatikan oleh lelaki yang menemaninya makan siang, ia kemudian menatap jendela, dan menatap beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu di halte,

Apa yang menarik dari itu?

"Tidak ada"

Chanyeol segera mengembalikan perhatiannya pada wanita dihadapannya, lalu tersenyum.

Meskipun ada beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya

Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disini?

Seingatnya di kawasan perusahaan nya tidak ada tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi, sampai otak cerdas nya mengingat satu tempat, Chanyeol terdiam

 _Universitas S_

Apa itu yang membuat bocah itu disini?

Oh apakah bocah itu datang untuk mengunjungi kekasih nya?

Satu seringaian tercetak di wajah nya

 _Kekanakan sekali._

Baekhyun memasuki kawasan yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun datang kesini.

 _Universitas S_

Tempat selanjutnya yang menjadi pilihannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ia akan menemui kekasihnya.

Setelah satu bulan lebih, akhirnya ia akan menemui kekasihnya itu. Satu bulan kebelakang ini Baekhyun tidak terlalu sering bertukar pesan dengan kekasih nya, Baekhyun akan selalu membalas pesan kekasih nya pada pagi hari, dan Sehun selalu membalas pesannya pada malam hari saat dirinya tertidur, mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, Baekhyun yang belakangan ini selalu belajar untuk Ujian Nasional nya, dan Sehun dengan proposal nya.

Namun semuanya telah berakhir karna beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional nya, meski tanpa Sehun yang berjanji untuk mengantarnya, Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan nya, karna setelah ini, semuanya akan brjalan seperti biasa.

Baekhyun kemudian bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswa dimana letak fakultas Ekonomi, tidak lama dari itu, mahasiswa itu kemudian menunjukan sebuah arah dan Baekhyun segera pergi ketempat yang ditunjukan mahasiswa tersebut setelah dirinya membungkuk dan berucap terimakasih.

Mata sipitnya membulat saat kakinya berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai, dengan sebuah panggung besar dan beberapa orang yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun diatasnya

Apa ada seseoarang yang berulangtahun sekarang?

Matanya kemudian menatap _stand-stand_ yang berjejer diseluruh penjuru lapangan luas ini

Terdapat beberapa makanan dan juga pameran barang yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

Pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah banner yang tergantung dengan indahnya, disana bertuliskan

 **ULANG TAHUN FAKULTAS EKONOMI**

Dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh saat otaknya mengingat perkataan kekasih nya sebulan yang lalu

Jadi ini ulang tahun fakultas yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun?

"Woahh, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Meriah sekali"

Dirinya tidak henti-henti nya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, hingga ia kembali melangkahkan kaki nya ketengah lapangan saat ia merasa orang-orang berlarian menuju panggung besar

Mata sipitnya kembali membulat saat ia melihat beberapa orang menaiki pangung, kalo Baekhyun tidak salah ingat mereka adalah band terkenal di Seoul

"Mereka bahkan mengundangnya"

Terlanjur sudah berada disini, Baekhyun pun ikut menikmati penampilan band yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sudah sangat Baekhyun hapal. Dan saat lagu itu akan berhenti, Baekhyun menangkap sebuah sosok tengah berdiri disamping panggung

Itu Sehun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun segera berlari, menghampiri sosok itu, berlari melewati beberapa orang yang berdesakan, ia sengaja melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil nama kekasih nya itu, sayangnya suaranya teredam oleh suara keras dari arah panggung dan pandangannya terhalang oleh beberapa _confetti_ putih yang beterbangan

"Sehunnie!"

Dan saat Baekhyun berhasil keluar dari kerubunan orang-orang, hatinya kembali berdegup kencang

Bukan karna lelah setelah berlari, bukan..

Namun karna mata _puppy_ nya melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

"Sehunnie.."

Baekhyun melihat Sehun mencium seorang wanita.

Dan entah kenapa ia dapat meraskan suara nya yang bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kata itu,

Baekhyun sedang tidak berhalusinasi kan?

Ia kemudian melihat kekasih nya itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan wanita itu mengusak rambut kekasih nya dengan sebuah senyuman

Mata Baekhyun memanas saat ia melihat kekasih nya menatap dirinya, menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Kaki nya seperti terpaku, ia ingin berlari namun ia tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakinya, hingga akhirnya kekasih nya itu berlari menghampiri dirinya

"Baby.."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara itu, ia tidak bisa menatap wajah itu, maka dari itu Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"H-hey baby.. lihat aku"

Sebelah tangan Sehun terulur mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun, tubuh mungilnya bergetar saat ia merasakan kembali sentuhan dari kekasihnya. Pelupuk matanya tidak bisa menahan genangan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat ia menatap wajah kekasih nya,

Kekasihnya semakin tampan, dan betapa Baekhyun merindukan kekasihnya itu sekarang

"Yang tadi itu, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan oke?"

Ibujari Sehun mengusap lelehan air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantik kekasih nya, hatinya serasa diremas, merasakan sakit saat ia melihat kekasih mungilnya menangis

"Maafkan aku.."

Hatinya kembali terasa sakit saat kekasihnya tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara dan kembali menundukan kepalanya enggan untuk melihatnya, pundak kecilnya bergetar dan sedikit terisak, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah setelahnya.

Ia tau Baekhyun melihatnya, melihat ia mencium Luhan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Sehun hanya senang karena acara ini berlangsung sukses dan lancar, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya, saat ia mendengar Luhan yang memanggilnya dari belakang, dan Sehun refleks meraih tengkuk wanita itu dan menciumnya, tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari acara besar ini yang berlangsung lancar. Dan Sehun kembali tidak bisa membedakan perasaan nya saat ia mencium wanita itu, entah itu perasaan bahagia, atau itu perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakan saat ia bersama kakak tingkat nya?

Dan Sehun kini sadar, perlakuan nya menyakiti gadis yang sedang menundukan kepala dihadapannya.

"Baby.."

Kembali tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti kekasih nya lebih dari ini, ia tidak ingin membuat kekasih nya itu menangis karna dirinya, namun yang paling penting adalah, Sehun bingung dengan perasaan nya sendiri, ia tidak bisa membedakan perasaan nya, saat ia bersama dengan Baekhyun, atau saat ia bersama kakak tingkat cantiknya, namun.. satu hal yang Sehun ingin hindari yaitu, ia tidak ingin bermain dibelakang kekasih nya, untuk saat ini mungkin Sehun masih belum yakin dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya, tapi ia juga tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, karna Sehun jujur, terkadang ia merasakan perasaan menyenangkan seperti yang ia rasakan jika ia bersama Baekhyun, Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama saat ia bersama Luhan. Tidak ingin menyakiti kekasih nya lebih jauh lagi dengan perasaan nya yang bercampur aduk, Sehun pikir ini menjadi jawaban yang tepat untuk hubungan nya dengan kekasih nya itu

"Baek.."

Kata itu bahkan terdengar asing ditelinganya, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan nya lebih lama lagi, maka dari itu..

"Baekhyun, aku tau ini akan menjadi rumit, tapi.. kau harus tau, yang tadi itu adalah kakak tingkat ku, Xi Luhan, dia yang membantuku selama ini, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kau bisa percaya tentang ini, namun aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu, jika saat ini aku bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, dengan bermain dibelakangmu"

Sehun mengelus rambut bergelombang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih menundukan kepalanya, ia tau ini akan menyakitkan, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika Sehun tidak mengatkannya dari sekarang

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri semuanya sekarang"

Sehun menahan nafas nya saat ia mengatakan hal itu, keduanya terdiam, Baekhyun masih enggan menatapnya, semuanya serasa canggung hingga beberapa detik setelah nya,

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Baekhyun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, semuanya berakhir begitu saja

Sehun hanya bisa diam saat ia melihat punggung sempit itu berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkannya

Semuanya telah berakhir.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, hingga ia terus menangis disepanjang langkah nya, hatinya berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit hingga ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas, pundak sempitnya bahkan menabrak beberapa orang, karna Baekhyun terus menundukan kepalanya, berulang kali ia mengusap kedua matanya, namun lelehan bening itu terus menerobos keluar, membuatnya semakin terisak dan kembali merasakan hatinya seperti diremas, sakit.

Sesuatu membasahi rambutnya, Baekhyun kemudian mendongakan kepalanya, tetesan air membasahi wajahnya, semakin lama semakin banyak, membuat baju seragam nya basah

Sore ini turun hujan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyup karna air hujan.

Kini Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi besi tempat ia menunggu kedatangan bus, pemberhentian pertamanya saat ia tiba di tempat ini siang tadi. Mata merahnya menatap deras nya hujan, orang-orang berlalu dihadapannya menggunakan payung menghindari tubuh mereka dari air hujan, berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak peduli saat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Matanya kembali memanas, saat ia teringat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya

Bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan

Bukan ini yang Baekhyun harapkan saat ia kembali bertemu dengan kekasih nya setelah satu bulan lebih lamanya

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajah nya dan kembali terisak dalam diam. Ini sungguh menyakitkan, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, semuanya terlalu mendadak, semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Berulang kali ia mengusap hidung nya yang merah, liquid bening itu terus menurus mengalir meski Baekhyun sudah mencegah nya dengan menarik nafas nya yang tercekat.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Chanyeol berucap terimakasih saat salah satu pegawai cafe memberikan bingkisan yang menjadi tujuannya kembali mendatangi cafe tempat ia manghabiskan makan siang nya beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelumnya Jaemin menelpon nya bahwa ia melupakan bingkisan nya di cafe tempatnya makan siang, wanita itu meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambilkan bingkisan yang tertinggal itu karna ia akan memakainya untuk kepentingan butiknya.

Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, maka dari itu sebelum ia pulang, ia kembali mengunjungi cafe yang didatangi nya tadi siang, dan beruntung salah satu pegawai cafe menyimpan bingkisan yang tertinggal itu. Hari ini Chanyeol pulang lebih awal karna ia harus bersiap untuk keberangkatannya besok. Ia kemudian menatap jendela yang sama yang ditatapnya tadi siang, sore ini turun hujan. Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan payung karna ia akan segera pulang menggunakan mobilnya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada sebuah bus yang berlalu melewati sebuah halte, ia kembali melihat halte itu, hanya ada satu orang yang duduk disana.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah.

 _Baekhyun?_

Well Chanyeol memang sedikit penasaran, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sendirian di halte bus? Maka dari itu Chanyeol segera keluar dari cafe dan kembali memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggiran jalan, ia hanya penasran oke? Chanyeol harus sedikit berlari saat menuruni mobilnya untuk menerobos hujan

Namun langkah kaki nya sedikit melambat saat ia melihat keadaan gadis itu, tubuh nya basah kuyup, Chanyeol bahkan bisa meihat tetesan air dari ujung rambutnya, pundak gadis itu sedikit bergetar dan ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang terisak dibalik telapak tangannya

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam, gadis itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya, Chanyeol dapat melihat sebelah tangan Baekhyun mengusap matanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?"

Lagi, Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis yang terus menundukan kepalanya itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Setau Chanyeol Baekhyun bukan seorang anak kecil yang sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun semakin bingung harus berbuat apa, ia mengenal suara berat yang memanggilnya, ia semakin yakin saat orang itu memanggil nya bocah.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki ini? Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun, apalagi meladeni lelaki ini, mungkin yang akan Baekhyun dapatkan hanya sebuah ejekan, maka dari itu Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun sialnya lengannya ditahan oleh lelaki itu, menariknya, membuat dirinya berdiri dihadapan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tidak ingin lelaki itu melihat keadaan nya sekarang, maka dari itu ia hanya menundukan kepalanya, menatap sepatu basah nya, dan tetesan air yang berasal dari ujung rambutnya

"Kau menangis?"

Sebuah gelengan kecil Chanyeol dapatkan dari gadis itu, kedua alis nya bertemu, lalu apa yang terjadi?

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kecil dari gadis itu, ia bingung, sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis menyebalkan ini tidak membuka mulutnya? Tidak biasanya bocah ini hanya terdiam saat ditanya oleh nya

"Kau menemui kekasihmu?"

Satu pertanyaan itu melintas begitu saja dikepalanya, karna mungkin saja bocah ini mendatangi kekasih nya bukan?

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat menyadari tubuh gadis itu sedikit menegang, dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali melihat pudak gadis itu naik turun, gadis itu kembali terisak

Sebelah tangan gadis itu mengusak matanya. Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara gadis itu yang senggukan, gadis itu menangis.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol sedikit geram akhirnya meraih pundak bergetar itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas keadaan gadis kecil itu, kedua matanya merah dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir, ujung hidungnya merah dan nafasnya sedikit tercekat mencegah lelehan bening agar tidak keluar dari hidung kecilnya

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bocah menyebalkan ini menangis, entah kenapa, ia merasa iba melihat keadaan bocah ini, ia tidak suka melihat perempuan yang menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis yang tengah menangis itu, yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah senggukan dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya, dan dengan cepat Baekhyun dapat merasakan benda lembab menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang telah basah oleh air mata

Chanyeol menciumnya.

Tidak ada lumatan disana, Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Lelaki itu hanya ingin menenangkan gadis yang masih menangis, Baekhyun yang menangis sugguh tidak bisa diajak bicara, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus melihat Baekhyun yang terisak ditengah tangisannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan air mata itu kembali menetes.

"Masuk"

Chanyeol menarik wajah nya menjauh, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menundukan kepalanya

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, masuk ke mobilku"

Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun tidak berniat menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Chanyeol semakin geram.

"Kubilang masuk Byun Baekhyun!"

Dan dengan sedikit penekanan pada nada bicaranya, Baekhyun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil Chanyeol, disusul oleh Chanyeol dan dengan cepat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halte bus.

"Dengar aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak tega melihat keadaan mu"

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti suasana didalam mobil itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menatap jendela mobil, melihat jalanan yang basah oleh hujan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas nya kasar, ia kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya pada sebuah butik. Ia harus mengembalikan bingkisan yang dititipkan Jaemin padanya

"Tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari mobilnya, dan segera memasuki butik dimana Jaemin langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dari dalam mobil,

Apa wanita itu kekasih nya ahjussi?

Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirinya melihat seseorang didalam mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat itu kemudian ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobilnya, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memutar kepalanya melihat arah lain

"Itu putri dari rekan bisnis ku, aku bertemu dengannya di halte, dan aku hanya akan mengantarnya pulang"

Jaemin hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol,

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

Jaemin kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat

"Aku hanya pergi selama seminggu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik"

Chanyeol kemudian membalas pelukan wanita itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya, sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol kemudian memberikan bingkisan yang diminta Jaemin,

"Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Jaemin kembali mengangguk, dan ia melihat Chanyeol yang segera meninggalkan nya, dan segera memasuki mobilnya, hingga akhirnya mobil itu benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi oleh nya

"Well.. kuharap kau tidak bermain-main dengan ku bocah kecil"

Jaemin tersenyum setelahnya.

"Bilang pada oppa mu semua persiapan untuk berangkat ke Jeju sudah kuurus, besok jam 09.30 adalah jam penerbangan kita"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan berdiri disamping kaca mobil Chanyeol, saat lelaki itu benar-benar mengantarnya pulang, pikirannya kosong, ia masih tidak bisa menerima dengan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau dengar aku Baek? Besok, jam 09.30 penerbangan ku dan oppa mu ke Jeju"

 _Jeju_

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya, pikirannya benar-benar bercampur aduk sekarang, hingga ia memutuskan untuk..

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"APA?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

APA INI?! *banting laptop*

Oke semuanya, mari kita tarik nafas terlebih dahulu, lalu, hembuskan.. :")

Well it is hard to say.. but yeah.. :")

Ada sebuah kalimat mengatakan, "Lamanya sebuah hubungan tidak dapat mejamin hubungan itu sendiri" dan itu bener-bener terjadi *INI BUKAN CURHAT YA*

Percayalah, selalu ada akhir dalam sebuah hubungan, dan mari kita hargai keputusan Sehun :") setidaknya Sehun gamau mainin Baek dengan selingkuh dibelakangnya kan? Itu Sehun udah jujur lhoo bilang ke Baek nya:"

Maafkan aku HunBaek shipper, maaf karna semua ini terjadi, dan kenapa kalian pengen banget Baek diperwanin? Kasian tau itu kan sakit/?:"v aku gatega bikin Baek gak perawan kalau akhirnya dia ditinggal sama Sehun, jadi menurut aku ini cukup adil, kan makin sakit kalo mereka udah naena ehh taunya Baek diputusin:"3

Dan inilah inti dari ff ini Be Mature With Me atau Jadilah Dewasa Dengan Ku, maksud nya, bagaimana semua cast di ff ini melewati masalah nya dengan menjadi sosok yang dewasa

Siapa yang dewasa dengan siapa?

Tentunya semua orang mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda bukan? Sehun nganggap ini jalan yang terbaik buat keduanya, terus gimana sama Baekhyun? Biku udah kasih bocoran di summary nya wkwkwkw:v

SEHUN CIUM LUHAN?

TENANG, CHANYEOL JUGA CIUM BAEKHYUN KOK

WKWKWKWKW IMPAS KANNNN?

YANG SEMALEM KOBAM GARA-GARA CHANBAEK MANA SUARANYAAAAA?

GILA YA, BAEKHYUN SEKALINYA NGUCAPIN HABEDE LANGSUNG NEGLUARIN BIBIR

KODE BANG?

LUPA INI CAPSLOCK MASIH NYALA

Oke, intinya HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL!

Jujur, semalem biku nge gagalin niat biku buat bikin kata-kata mutiara buat ngucapin ke Chanyeol, saat biku liat kenyataan ini

ITU BENERAN BAEKHYUN YANG UPDATE KAN?

Sampe sakarang biku masih belum percaya kalo Baekhyun yg update

WHY THEY ARE SO REAL? IM FCKIN CRYING!

Kurang real apalagi coba mereka?:") biku suka baca caption nya baekhyun, SO CUTE! Pake emot segala:") bahasa nya manja-manja, pcy pake comment pula, udah ah lama-lama bisa kena ayan gegara mereka

Jadi.. kurang baik gimana coba biku kasih hadiah mereka bermalam di Jeju? Dibolehin gak yaaa? Wkwkwkw

Oke suka lupa waktu:"

Penasaran?

Review juseyoo:*


	6. Here We Go, Jeju!

"Kau bercanda?"

Itulah satu-satu nya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol saat telinga lebarnya mendengar ucapan gadis mungil dengan seragam yang basah kuyup.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu"

Gadis itu kembali mengucapkan sebuah kalimat permintaan, raut wajah nya sungguh tidak terbaca, bahkan Chanyeol sempat bingung karena nya, selama di perjalanan bocah itu terus diam, gadis itu bahkan sulit diajak bicara, dan sekarang gadis itu malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk diakal.

Apakah yang dimaksud dengan _'ikut'_ gadis itu adalah, ia akan ikut ke Jeju dan menginap di dalam satu hotel yang sama dengannya? Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjebak beberapa hari dengan gadis menyebalkan itu?

 _Yang benar saja!_

"Kau pikir ini acara pariwisata sekolah mu? Tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut bocah."

Masih pada posisi yang sama, Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya, dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disamping mobil hitam _Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG_ nya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol yang balik menatapnya, keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan hingga..

"Aku akan meminta nya pada oppa ku! Aku yakin oppa akan mengijinkan ku untuk ikut!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan gadis kecil dengan seragam basah kuyup sebelum gadis itu berlari memasuki gerbang rumah nya, menyisakan seorang makhluk yang masih terdiam didalam mobilnya, berusaha mencerna kalimat sederhana yang di ucapkan gadis itu.

"A-apa?! Yashh kau tidak bisa melakukannya, bocah."

"YASHH BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Terlambat. Karna teriakannya bahkan tidak dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki rumah nya, ia berteriak seorang diri di depan gerbang rumah yang tertutup,

Seperti orang bodoh.

"Aish, sialan. Awas saja jika besok bocah itu benar-benar ikut."

Namun sepertinya doa nya benar-benar dikabulkan.

Karna pagi ini, tigapuluh menit lagi sebelum jam penerbangannya, Chanyeol menunggu di sebuah kursi bagian _Departure,_ tampilannya sangat _casual_ dengan sebuah _T-Shirt_ sederhana dipadukan dengan _Leather jacket_ dan celana _jeans._

Tampan, seperti biasanya.

Namun wajah tampan itu terlihat masam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia melakukan _check-in._ Hembusan nafas berat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang, meski kenyatannya hanya membutuhkan beberapa jam saja untuk sampai di Jeju. Sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang membebani nya, tapi..

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Chanyeol segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membalikan badannya, hendak memberikan salam pada orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu olehnya.

Itu dia, Byun Baekboom, rekan bisnis yang akan menemani nya di Jeju selama pengecekan proyek perusahaan nya, dan satu orang lagi yang selalu membuat hidupnya terasa terbebani, Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berdiri disamping Baekboom, dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang pegangan koper dan sebelah tangannya lagi yang ia masukan pada saku celana jeans nya. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja kotak berwarna abu-abu lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger pada hidung mancungnya.

 _Lihatlah itu, kau pikir ini acara liburan keluarga?_

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hatinya, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Apa kau pernah mendengar rekan bisnis mu yang mengajak adiknya berlibur saat kau melaksanakan pekerjaan diluar kota?

Apa kau bercanda?

Semalam Chanyeol mendapat panggilan dari Baekboom, rekan bisnis nya itu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mengajak Baekhyun dalam perjalanan mereka ke Jeju. Baekboom bilang ia akan segera menjelaskannya saat mereka bertemu besok, Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bocah itu hingga ia bisa ikut kemari?

Apapun itu, sebenarnya hal apa yang mengharuskan bocah itu harus ikut dengannya? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Seburuk itukah hingga Chanyeol harus berada pada hotel yang sama dengan bocah menyebalkan ini?

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu"

Chanyeol kemudian memberikan senyum ramahnya pada Baekboom, ia kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah bocah itu dengan jelas karna bocah itu menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya.

Berusaha bersikap ramah di depan rekan bisnisnya, Chanyeol kemudian memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Baekhyun. Namun seharusnya Chanyeol tau jika bocah itu memang menyebalkan, karna saat Chanyeol memberikan senyuman yang menawan hati, bocah sialan itu malah memalingkan wajah nya dan mengacuhkan dirinya.

Lalu Chanyeol bergumam dalam hatinya

" _Kau akan menyesali perbuatan mu bocah tengik, akan ku buat kau menyesal dengan ikut dengan ku ke Jeju"_

Begitulah akhir dari senyum tampannya, digantikan dengan sebuah perasaan kesal dihatinya.

"Maaf tentang adikku, Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan menjelaskan nya padamu nanti"

"Tidak.. tidak apa, aku mengerti, kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jadi.. takmasalah jika Baekhyun ingin ikut"

Ucapnya begitu menenangkan hati, meski pada kenyataanya, sampai detik ini, Chanyeol tidak terima jika bocah menyebalkan itu harus ikut bersama nya.

Dasar muka dua.

Begitulah Chanyeol mengawali paginya, hanya untuk tiga hari Chanyeol, semuanya akan berjalan dengan cepat.

Seperti sebuah mantera, Chanyeol terus mengucapkan kalimat itu, berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan tidak ada hal yang akan menyusahkannya selama ia tinggal dalam satu ruangan bersama bocah itu.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka memasuki pesawat yang akan siap lepas landas menuju tujuannya, Jeju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu rumah nya saat ia mendengar bel rumah nya berbunyi sebanyak empat kali. Matanya sedikit melebar saat penglihatannya menangkap sosok perempuan yang sudah dirindukannya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Jaemin, sayang, eomma sangat merindukanmu"

Wanita itu kemudian memeluk seseorang yang berada dihadapannya, memberinya pelukan hangat, sebelum akhirnya wanita yang sudah berumur itu mengajak tamunya untuk masuk.

"Aku juga merindukan mu eomma, apa eomma baik-baik saja?"

Jaemin kemudian mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu memasuki rumah, rumah yang sudah sangat di hafalnya, karna Jaemin sering mengunjungi rumah calon mertuanya ini.

Tentu saja Jaemin sering mengunjungi rumah orangtua Chanyeol. Karna Chanyeol sering menyuruh nya untuk berkunjung, Jaemin tidak keberatan akan hal itu, ia senang bisa menemani calon mertua nya, disamping itu, ini untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Karna mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan segera dipersatukan di altar dengan janji suci yang mengikat satu sama lain. Jaemin sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol, terbukti dengan eomma Chanyeol yang sangat menyayangi nya dan menganggap nya seperti puteri nya sendiri, wanita itu bahkan memintanya memanggil dengan sebutan 'eomma'.

"Eomma baik-baik saja sayang, aigoo kau bahkan terlihat pucat dari biasanya, apa kau sedang kurang sehat hmm?"

Nyonya Park mengelus pipi wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai puteri nya itu lembut, wanita itu terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya, kulit putihnya terlihat sedikit pucat, membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan eomma, pekerjaan itu setiap harinya semakin bertambah banyak."

 _Dan obat-obatan juga terapi itu membuat tubuhku lemas_

Tambah wanita itu dalam hati.

"Aigo, seharusnya kau lebih banyak beristirahat sayang, tidak seharunya kau bekerja terlalu keras, kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan mu."

Jaemin kemudian mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi meja makan yang terdapat di dapur. Wanita itu kemudian memberikan segelas teh hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya.

"Terimakasih eomma."

Satu senyuman terlukis di wajah cantik Jaemin, ia kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada sisi gelas, membuat nya bisa merasakan sebuah hangat yang berpusat dari telapak tangannya.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu hm? Eomma bisa memasak kan nya untuk mu"

"Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin makan malam bersama eomma, dan akhir-akhir ini aku ingin sekali makan _Samgyeopsal_ "

"Ide bagus, tapi eomma tidak memiliki daging sekarang, mungkin eomma harus membeli nya terlebih dahulu"

"Tak apa eomma, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum berangkat kemari"

Ujar wanita itu bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri, ia kemudian mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan di dalam mobil nya kemudian memberikan semua barang belanjaan itu pada calon mertuanya.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu penuh persiapan"

Nyonya Park terkekeh pelan seraya memakai apron nya. Ia kemudian mulai memotongi daging yang dibawa oleh Jaemin, dibantu oleh Jaemin yang mengurus sisanya.

"Sepertinya kau semakin ahli dalam urusan dapur, itu melegakan"

Nyonya Park tersenyum setelah nya.

"Tidak eomma, aku hanya ingin dimasa depan Chanyeol dapat makan makanan yang enak"

Jaemin terkekeh disela-disela pekerjaan nya, hatinya merasa senang saat mengingat mungkin dimasa depan ia akan memasak makanan untuk Chanyeol setiap harinya.

"Ahh iya eomma, ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, apa dia sudah berangkat?"

"Dia berangkat tadi pagi sayang, apa Chanyeol tidak memberitau mu?"

Jaemin terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Hmm, kemarin Chanyeol datang ke butik, ia berpamitan dengan ku, namun tadi pagi aku tidak mendapat pesan dari nya."

"Benarkah? Aigo anak itu memang tidak peka, maafkan dia sayang, sepulangnya Chanyeol dari Jeju, kita akan makan malam seperti yang sudah kita diskusikan sebelumnya"

Satu seringaian tipis terbentuk di wajah cantik nya,

"Ya eomma, tapi.. apa itu tak apa? Kupikir Chanyeol masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk itu"

"Tidak.. tidak apa sayang, eomma sudah meminta persetujuannya, dan Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan tentang itu, lagipula sudah tiga tahun terhitung kalian bersama-sama apa kau ingin terus menunggu nya hm? Eomma pikir kalian sudah saling dekat satu sama lain jadi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Park terkekeh ringan lalu mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk kembali di potongnya.

 _Tentu eomma, tentu saja, semakin cepat semakin baik, maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak dapat meninggalkan ku._

Jaemin tersenyum singkat, dengan sebuah makna dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa berputar, ia mengerang pelan dan memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya menatap jam _weker_ yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur nya.

07:20

Dan dirinya masih terbaring diatas ranjang. Tidak ada niatan baginya untuk segera bangun dan membersihkan diri, padahal tigapuluh menit lagi kelas pagi nya akan segera dimulai. Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak akan masuk kelas lagi. Mengingat rasa pusing di kepalanya masih terasa, Sehun pikir akan lebih baik jika ia kembali tidak masuk kampus hari ini.

Sebuah getaran yang berasal dari ponsel nya kembali memaksa Sehun untuk membuka matanya yang barusaja ia pejamkan. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di nakas. Sebuah pesan masuk tertulis dilayar nya. Ia kemudian mengusap _lockscreen_ ponsel nya, membaca pesan masuk dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram akibat bangun tidur.

Message from:

 **Lu Noona**

" _Perasaan ku saja atau memang dari kemarin aku tidak melihat mu dimana-mana? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"_

Sehun kemudian menajamkan pandangannya, berusaha mendapatkan fokus agar dapat membaca pesan masuk itu dengan jelas.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menggerakan jemari nya, mengetik sebuah balasan.

" _Tidak noona, kemarin dan hari ini aku tidak akan masuk kampus, kupikir aku sedikit tidak enak badan."_

Setelah mengirim balasan atas pesan masuk nya, Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya benar-benar menyiksa nya. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel nya kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang sama.

Message from:

 **Lu Noona**

" _Woah kupikir kau akan bertahan lama saat terkena beberapa tetes air kkk kalau begitu beristirahat lah, semoga lekas sembuh Sehun-ah."_

Jika yang dimaksud Luhan dengan _beberapa tetes air_ itu adalah hujan lebat dengan dirinya yang sibuk mengangkat beberapa barang dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup, tentu saja ia tidak bisa _bertahan._

Seusai acara ulang tahun fakultas nya berakhir, siapa sangka akan turun hujan? Hujan lebat lebih tepatnya. Sehun yang tadinya tidak ingin repot-repot membiarkan tubuhnya basah, harus berpikir dua kali saat ia melihat beberapa panitia yang sibuk mengangkat beberapa barang penting yang harus dipindahkan dari lapangan menuju tempat yang lebih kering. Tidak enak dengan dirinya yang hanya berdiam diri di bawah atap bangunan dengan keadaan kering, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari kearah lapangan, membawa beberapa barang, dan memindahkan nya ketempat kering, dengan merelakan dirinya ia menerobos hujan dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup. Dan begitulah semuanya berakhir, pada malam harinya ia terkena demam ditambah dirinya yang belum sarapan pagi itu, membuat tubuh nya menggigil pada malam hari dan disambut dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit dipagi hari nya, dan disinilah ia sekarang. Absen selama dua hari.

" _Terimakasih noona"_

Itulah balasan terakhir yang ia ketikan pada ponsel _touchscreen_ nya sebelum akhirnya ia mengembalikan pada tampilan awal ponselnya yang berhasil membuat dirinya terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

Tampilan _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang sama sekali belum berubah. Fotonya dengan seorang gadis mungil yang telah menemaninya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir. Satu senyum tipis tercetak di wajah nya. Ia mengusap foto gadis itu perlahan, seperti ia dapat merasakan permukaan kulit sang gadis. Perasaan rindu kembali menghampiri hati nya, namun tak lama digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba memenuhi hati nya.

"Baekhyun.."

Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut nya. Biasanya gadis itulah orang pertama yang akan menanyakan mengenai kabarnya, merecoki nya saat gadis itu tau jika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak enak badan.

Namun kali ini tidak ada satu pesan pun dari gadisnya.

Baekhyun menghilang.

Gadis mungil itu tidak mengirim nya pesan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah cantik itu seakan-akan takut saat melihat nya. Bayangan gadis mungil yang menangis dihadapannya selalu berhasil membuat hatinya seperti diremas, sakit.

Apa ia terlalu kasar pada Baekhyun? Sehun yakin jika Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Bahkan gadis itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada hari itu. Gadis itu hanya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

Ia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri karna nyatanya hanya dialah yang berada diruangan ini. Rasa khawatir menghampirinya mengingat dua hari yang lalu hujan lebat. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis mungil yang mendatangi nya dan berakhir dengan meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang dihiasi air mata.

 _Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa Baekhyun kehujanan?_

 _Apa Baekhyun bisa pulang sendiri kerumah nya?_

 _Apa Baekhyun tersesat?_

 _Apa Baekhyun masih menangis?_

Sederet pertanyaan terus memenuhi otaknya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis mungil yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu setelah sebulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Pada hari itu Sehun benar-benar terkejut saat ia melihat Baekhyun di kampusnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun akan datang menemui nya.

 _Apa Baekhyun datang sendiri?_

Pertanyaan lain memenuhi otaknya. Apa Baekhyun datang sendiri saat gadis itu menemui nya? Ia masih ingat Baekhyun masih memakai seragam nya saat Baekhyun menemui nya. Itu jarang sekali, Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang akan pergi kesuatu tempat seorang diri, apalagi menggunakan transportasi umum, karna Sehun –lah yang akan selalu mengantar Baekhyun kemana-mana, gadis itu memang manja, tapi Sehun tidak pernah keberatan karenanya, jika tidak dengan Sehun, mungkin gadis itu akan merengek pada oppa nya supaya ia bisa diantar ketempat tujuannya.

Sehun kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat

"Astaga Ujian Nasional nya"

Sehun segera mendudukan dirinya, tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang berputar pusing saat ia membangunkan dirinya dengan cepat. Ia segera membuka ponsel nya, membuka salah satu aplikasi yang memperlihatkan beberapa angka dan juga nama bulan serta tahun.

"Arghh sialan!"

Sehun meremas kuat rambutnya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri saat ia sadar tanggal berapa sekarang.

Ujian Nasional nya telah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Sehun tidak mengantarnya.

Sehun kemudian menundukan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal kuat diatas pahanya.

Ia.. sungguh buruk.

Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu pada gadis mungilnya, seharusnya ia lebih menjaga perasaannya, seharusnya ia lebih bisa membagi waktu nya, seharusnya ia tidak menyakiti perasaan gadisnya.

Sehun kembali bingung dengan perasaan nya.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

Ya. Sehun harus menemui nya, ia harus menemui Baekhyun –nya.

Ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun.

Ya. Chanyeol sangat yakin, sesuatu terjadi pada bocah itu menyebabkan bocah itu berperilaku aneh.

Bagaimana tidak? Sesampainya mereka di Jeju dan beristirahat di hotel pada hari pertama mereka, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya. Chanyeol pikir bocah menyebalkan itu hanya kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat dengan tidak membuat keonaran.

Namun ternyata Chanyeol salah.

Karna pada keesokan hari nya, hari ke dua mereka di Jeju, Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak berbicara padanya. Tidak ada ejekan, pertengkaran, atau tatapan sinis dari bocah itu. Bahkan saat mereka tengah sarapan bersama, ataupun saat mereka berpapasan di depan kamar karna mereka menyewa hotel dengan kamar yang berbeda, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berbicara padanya. Bocah itu bahkan tidak menatapnya. Seolah-olah Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah makhluk tak kasat mata yang tidak bisa dilihat dan dirasakan.

Well sebenarnya Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu, karna ia dapat menjalani harinya dengan tenang, tenang tanpa gangguan dari bocah tengik itu. Namun ini terdengar lebih aneh. Apa Chanyeol memiliki salah pada bocah itu? Seiingat nya ia tidak melakukan hal apapun pada bocah itu. Bahkan Chanyeol telah memikirkannya selama berkali-kali dan ia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Terakhir kali ia ingat, ia malah mengantar bocah itu pulang disaat bocah itu sendirian di sebuah halte dengan seragamnya yang basah kuyup. Bukankah ia sudah melakukan hal yang baik?

Lalu apa yang membuat bocah itu seolah-olah menghindari nya?

"Kau tidak akan memakan sarapan mu dulu? Kau akan pergi kemana bocah?"

Pagi ini, hari ketiga mereka di Jeju, Baekhyun sudah terlihat segar dengan pakaian santainya. Ia keluar dari kamar nya dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Chanyeol yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa roti panggang di meja makan.

"Yash aku bicara padamu bocah, kau mau kemana? Setidaknya beritau aku supaya oppa mu tidak menganggap kau diculik orang asing –"

"Bukan urusan mu."

Baehyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, mengambil selembar roti panggang dan melenggang pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol terpaku di tampatnya.

"Woahh benar-benar.."

Chanyeol mendecih kasar dalam posisi nya, lihat? Bocah itu benar-benar menghindari nya.

"Tenang Chanyeol.. bersabarlah beberapa jam lagi, semuanya akan berakhir, saat Baekboom kembali, semuanya akan berakhir, ya semuanya akan berakhir"

Pagi ini Baekboom sudah tidak ada di hotel. Rekan bisnis nya itu sedang mengurusi tiket untuk penerbangan mereka ke Seoul siang nanti. Lebih tepatnya hanya untuk Baekboom dan juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada di sebuah halaman belakang hotel, sebuah kolam renang dengan pohon kelapa di sekelilingnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Sudah terhitung tiga hari ia berada di Jeju bersama oppa nya dan juga ahjussi yang mencium nya empat hari yang lalu. Bisa-bisanya ahjussi itu bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak ada sesuatu terjadi sebelumnya. Mungkin ahjussi itu berpikir itu adalah hal yang biasa, tapi hey..

AHJUSSI ITU MENCIUM NYA!

Mencium tanpa meminta ijin darinya, mencium seenaknya.

Dan setelah nya ia bersikap seperti biasanya seolah-olah meraka telah kenal dekat satu sama lain, ahjussi itu bahkan selalu menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan di dalam hotel

Bagaimana bisa?!

Maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih memilih keluar kamar hotel daripada ia harus berada diruangan yang sama dengan ahjussi itu, apalagi hari ini oppa nya tidak ada disampingnya. Oppa nya sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sebelum ia tebangun setengah jam yang lalu, entah ada urusan apa Baekhyun tidak mencari tau, namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah ahjussi itu bisa menciumnya tiba-tiba, lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika mereka berdua saja dalam ruangan yang sama? Baekhyun hanya berjaga-jaga oke?

Baekhyun kemudian menghidupakn ponselnya, menatap _lockscreen_ foto dirinya bersama kekasih nya, oh mungkin sekarang itu adalah mantan kekasihnya. Mengingat lelaki dalam foto itu memutuskannya empat hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa detik kemudian membuka _lockscreen_ ponsel nya.

Tidak ada apapun disana.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka kotak pesan ponsel nya,

Tidak ada pesan masuk.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun memang menunggu orang itu menghubungi nya, namun sepertinya Baekhyun harus menelan kenyataan yang pahit, karna nyatanya Sehun tidak menghubungi nya.

Apa semua benar-benar berakhir begitu saja? Setelah tiga tahun lamanya?

Lagi, Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Baekhyun ingin sekali menghubungi lelaki itu, menanyakan keadaannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya menahannya.

Ia takut.

Ia takut menghubungi Sehun, ia bahkan takut jika ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun, ia takut,

Karna bayangan menyakitkan itu terus berputar di dalam otaknya.

Sehun –nya mencium wanita lain.

Kejadian itu terus berputar di dalam benaknya membuat rasa menyakitkan itu kembali meremas hatinya, membuat kedua matanya kembali berair tiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pada kedua matanya, berusaha mencegah lelehan bening itu kembali menerobos keluar. Jika memang semuanya telah berakhir..

Biarkan Baekhyun membiasakan diri tanpa kekasihnya.

Maka dari itu ia berada disini. Ia belum siap menerima semuanya, ia belum siap menerima kenyataan menyakitkan yang terjadi padanya, biarkan Baekhyun membiasakan dirinya, tanpa kekasihnya, karna mungkin setelah ini ia tidak bisa jika ia harus kembali melihat kekasih nya,

Bersama orang lain.

Setidaknya ia akan pergi ke pantai hari ini.

Ya.

Baekhyun akan pergi ke pantai, tempat favoritnya. Oppa nya mungkin sibuk dua hari yang lalu, tapi Baekhyun yakin, hari ini oppa nya akan mengajaknya ke pantai.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel nya bergetar, terdapat panggilan masuk disana. Itu dari oppa nya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponsel nya dan menempelkan benda pipih itu pada telinganya.

"Nee oppa? Eo kau sudah pulang? Aku dibawah, aku akan segera kesana sekarang, nee"

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kaki nya kembali memasuki hotel menuju kamar nya, dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya, oppa nya pulang lebih awal, itu berarti.. waktunya untuk pergi ke pantai bukan?

"Oppa~ apa hari ini kita akan pergi ke –"

Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja saat dirinya memasuki kamar hotel. Oppa nya memang sudah pulang, namun yang membuat nya bingung adalah, kenapa koper nya berada diluar kamar nya?

"Kenapa koper ku ada disini oppa? apa kau akan pindah hotel?"

"Tidak, periksa kembali kamar mu Baek, kita akan segera pulang ke Seoul sekarang"

"MWO?!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya, apa maksud nya?

"O-oppa apa maksud mu? Bukankah kita akan pergi ke pantai?"

"Tidak Baek, kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu, aku hanya memiliki waktu tiga hari disini dan aku harus segera kembali karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan di Seoul"

"T-tapi.. tt-tapi.."

Baekhyun tergagap, kenapa tiba-tiba? Jika ia harus pulang sekarang, bukankah itu artinya ia bisa saja bertemu dengan Sehun disana?

Tidak-tidak, jangan sekarang, Baekhyun tidak bisa jika ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang.

Baekhyun gelagapan, matanya bergerak tak tentu arah mencoba mencari sebuah objek, entah apa itu, hingga mata nya menangkap sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari oppa nya.

"L-lalu, bagaimana dengan ahjussi? A-apa ahjussi akan pulang juga?"

"Tidak Baek, Chanyeol masih memiliki urusan lain disini, kita akan pulang lebih awal, cepatlah kemasi barang-barang mu, waktu kita tidak banyak"

Baekboom kemudian memakai setelan jas nya, ia membereskan tas dan juga perlengkapan lainnya.

Tatapan Baekhyun belum beralih sedikitpun dari sosok jangkung yang balas menatapnya, pikirannya kembali bercampur aduk, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"A-ahjussi, b-bolehkah aku.. tetap disini bersama mu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ToBeContinue-**

Helloowww'3')/ mhaha ada yang masih inget sama ff ini?:"v maaf biku absen beberapa minggu, itu karna ada samting happen aslian/? Wkkwkwk:v

Jadi gitu.. yeahh mau bilang apa ya *lolll

I MISS YOU GUYS! (/'3')/

Karna gaakan bebas kalo di Jeju nya ada Baekboom, jadi mari suruh Baekboom pulang duluan. Maafkan aku oppa:") /ditabok Baekboom/

Wkwkwk dibolehin lagi gak nihh? Lol

Btw biku punya secret admirer/? Lhoo:v

Nunna are you there? Cie lah yang udah taken HAHAHAHA *emot ngakak*

Makasih semuanyaa, reader-nim, teman-teman yang udah mau nyempetin waktu nya buat baca ff biku sama kasih review, thankyou somuchh!:*

Oiyaa, biku lupa:v ada beberapa yang nanya apa Jaemin disini itu Jaemin NCT?

Hmmm biku gatau /lah. Itu biku asli ngarang nama aja, biku juga gatau ada member NCT namanya Jaemin, maap kudet:"v soalnya biku taunya cuman Chanyeol doang/no

Tapi buat kalian yang membayangkan/? Jaemin dengan sosok Jaemin NCT boleh boleh aja kok'3')/ selama ena aja/?:v wkwkw

Last not least, doain biku mau UAS dulu yeaa:"3 mudahan masih bisa nafas setelah UAS aminn:"3

Jadi.. masih ada yang baca gak nih?

PENASARAN GA?

Review juseyoo:* , see you soon *hug*


	7. Something About Us

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Byun Baekhyun?!"

Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga Baekboom lah orang pertama yang membuka suaranya dalam ruangan hotel itu.

"A-aku.. aku.. aku ingin tetap disini oppa, b-biarkan aku tetap disini bersama Park ahjussi."

Baekhyun, gadis satu-satunya yang berada diruangan itu berbicara tergagap saat menjawab perkataan oppa nya yang sedikit lebih keras, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong dan segera kemasi barang mu sekarang Baekhyun!"

Tidak mempedulikan permintaan adik satu-satunya, Baekboom masih dalam pendiriannya dan kembali menyuruh adik gadis nya itu agar segera mengemasi barang-barang nya karna demi apapun Baekboom tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main dengan Baekhyun apalagi panggilan pada ponsel nya terus mendesaknya agar segera keluar dari hotel dan segera pergi ke bandara.

"A-aku serius oppa! aku masih ingin disini, b-biarkan aku disini."

Gadis keras kepala itu masih dalam posisinya, tanpa ada niatan untuk segera kekamar nya dan mengemasi barangnya seperti yang diperintahkan oppa nya, Baekhyun masih dalam pendiriannya, gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya demi menguatkan dirinya. Mata _puppy_ nya menatap lurus pada seorang yang merupakan _refleksi_ dirinya namun dalam tampilan yang berbeda dan _gender_ yang berbeda.

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu, aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan, appa sudah menelpon ku, dan demi Tuhan aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul, jadi berhenti bermain-bermain dengan meminta kau tetap disini bersama Chanyeol dan segeralah kemasi barang mu!"

Baekboom mengatakan semua itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, hingga ponsel nya kembali bergetar memaksanya untuk segera mengangkat panggilan mendesak itu dengan membalikan badannya, membelakangi adik satu-satu nya.

" _Ya appa, aku mengerti, aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun.."_

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa membuat nya tetap berada disini. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangannya berakhir pada lelaki jangkung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, membuat pandangan mereka beradu, lelaki jangkung itu terus menatapnya dalam diam, sebuah tatapan yang tak mampu Baekhyun artikan.

" _Tolong aku.."_

Bibir Baekhyun menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun, namun lelaki jangkung itu dapat dengan jelas membaca pergerakan bibir tipisnya.

Lelaki jangkung itu menyeringai dalam posisi nya, sebuah seringaian penuh kepuasan dilengkapi dengan raut wajah tampan yang mengejeknya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun melempar wajah menyebalkan itu dengan sepatu sport nya, atau mungkin akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun melempar wajah menyebalkan itu dengan vas bunga yang menjadi hiasan di meja nakas disamping tempat berdirinya, jika saja itu bukan properti hotel mungkin Baekhyun akan–

Oke lupakan tentang wajah menyebalkan itu, karna ini sangat mendesak dan orang menyebalkan itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya, maka..

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya, mengeratkan kedua tangannya, seperti seekor _puppy_ yang merengek pada majikannya, Baekhyun menatap lelaki jangkung yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya, dan kembali meggumamkan sesuatu,

" _Jebal.. jebal.. ahjussi jebal.. tolonglah aku sekali ini saja, aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan mu, kumohon.. jebal, jebal.."_

Lelaki jangkung itu –Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahi nya saat ia tidak dapat menangkap beberapa kata yang digumamkan oleh _puppy_ yang sedang memohon itu. Yang hanya bisa Chanyeol tangkap dari pergerakan bibir itu hanyalah kata ' _jebal'_ dan selebihnya, ia tidak tau apa yang sedang diucapkan bocah menyebalkan itu.

Sisi lain dirinya terkekeh saat melihat perilaku bocah yang sedang merengek itu, bagaimana Baekhyun merengek padanya, bagaimana Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya, bagaimana Baekhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya, menunjukan ia sedang mengajukan satu permintaan padanya, bagaimana Baekhyun sesekali memejamkan matanya dengan bibir tipisnya yang terus mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa Chanyeol tau apa itu..

Begitu menggemaskan..

Begitu besarnya kah keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal disini?

Sejenak Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak perlakuan _puppy_ menggemaskan yang sedang merengek itu, namun, tentu saja Chanyeol juga tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tetap disini,

Kau bercanda kan?

Mana mungkin Chanyeol membiarkan semua itu terjadi,

Pertama, mereka tidak sedekat itu, apa yang mengharuskan Chanyeol mengizinkan Baekhyun agar tetap tinggal bersamanya?

Kedua, Chanyeol adalah lelaki, dan bocah itu adalah seorang gadis perawan, kau tidak berpikir dengan membiarkan Chanyeol tinggal sekamar dengannya kan?

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, kenapa Chanyeol harus peduli? Bukankah itu bukan urusannya? Kenapa Chanyeol harus repot-repot peduli? Lagipula ia masih mencintai waktu liburnya, jika Baekhyun masih disini itu berarti tidak ada waktu liburnya yang tenang, tidak ada hari-hari nya di Jeju yang tenang, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada waktu liburannya yang berharga.

Bocah itu terlalu menyusahkan, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika bocah itu akan terus menyusahkannya, dan ngomong-ngomong, mereka berjenis kelamin berbeda, Chanyeol lelaki normal, dan ia tidak ingin lepas kendali gara-gara hal kecil seperti itu. Lagipula sesuatu yang paling memberatkannya adalah..

Tanggung jawab.

Chanyeol tidak ingin repot-repot mengurusi Baekhyun, jika bocah itu tetap berada disini bersamanya, tentu saja itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin memegang tanggung jawab besar itu, karna demi apapun, Baekhyun adalah anak orang, kau tau kan seberapa susah nya mengurusi anak orang? Terutama jika itu adalah Baekhyun?

Jadi tidak ada alasan lain untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tetap tinggal bersama nya bukan?

" _Aku mengerti appa.. iya, aku akan segera mengerjakannya.."_

Sebelum Chanyeol melihat Baekboom yang memutuskan panggilan telponnya, mata bulatnya kembali menatap _puppy_ yang masih merengek di tempatnya,

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Sebelum akhirnya teriakan Baekboom yang membuat _puppy_ itu semakin cemas dalam posisinya, mata _puppy_ itu kini sedikit berair, tatapan merengeknya tidak ia lepaskan dari lelaki jangkung yang masih diam menatapnya, _puppy_ itu terus merengek dan memohon seperti ia dalam keadaan terdesak seolah-olah ia akan dibawa ke penangkaran hewan, padahal jelas jelas itu adalah kakak nya sendiri.

" _Kumohon.."_

Satu kata itu berhasil merubah pendirian si lelaki jangkung, hingga lelaki jangkung itu membuka mulutnya,

"Baekboom-ssi.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu –Baekboom menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah lelaki jangkung yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Baekboom sempat melupakan keberadaan lelaki itu jika saja lelaki itu tidak memanggilnya, mungkin Baekboom benar-benar akan melupakannya. Baekboom hanya terlalu fokus pada gadis mungil yang masih enggan bergerak meninggalkan posisi berdirinya.

"Ehm begini.. jika kulihat sepertinya Baekhyun memang masih belum ingin pulang.."

Baekboom mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksud dari ucapan lelaki jangkung dihadapannya ini?

"Kupikir Baekhyun masih ingin berada disini, tak apa.."

"Apa?"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa Baekboom ucapkan sebagai respon dari ucapan lelaki jangkung yang berbicara padanya.

"Tak apa, jika Baekhyun masih ingin berada disini, tak apa.."

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang barusaja kau ucapkan Chanyeol-ssi?"

' _Tidak. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku mengatakan hal konyol itu'_

"Ya. Aku tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun ingin tinggal, jika kau mengijinkan, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan akan menjaganya, lagipula aku akan pulang ke Seoul dalam empat hari ini."

Chanyeol terdiam setelahnya. Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya?

"Woah.. apa semua orang yang berada disini senang sekali bercanda?"

' _Woah bolehkah aku menyesali apa yang barusaja ku katakan tadi?'_

Baekboom melonggarkan letak dasinya, karna entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak di sekitar lehernya, ia kemudian menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, ia menatap adik mungilnya yang hanya terdiam dalam posisi nya, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya namun sesekali mata _puppy_ itu meliriknya takut. Lalu matanya beralih pada lelaki jangkung yang kini balik menatapnya, terkadang Baekboom bingung dengan arti tatapan datar itu, apa ia gila akan menitipkan adik satu-satunya pada lelaki jangkung dihadapannya?

Belum sempat Baekboom menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, ponsel nya lagi-lagi bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk, ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar nya dan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponsel nya,

" _Ya, appa.. aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan, mungkin nanti sore aku akan tiba di Seoul. Ya.. aku sudah meminta sekertaris ku untuk mengirimkan file nya melalui email padaku, aku akan mengerjakannya di pesawat nanti.. ya appa, aku mengerti."_

Setelahnya Baekboom kembali memasukan ponsel pada saku celananya, sudah tiba waktu nya jika ia harus segera berangkat menuju bandara, namun masih ada satu lagi masalah yang belum ia selesaikan.

Baekboom mendesah tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang,

"Dengar, Chanyeol-ssi, aku tau ini diluar dari pekerjaan, namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menitipkan adik ku padamu."

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu, aku akan menjaganya."

Chanyeol menjawab enteng, namun bukan itu yang Baekboom inginkan.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada adikku, aku bersumpah tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi mu, jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya."

Ucap Baekboom penuh dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya, ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Jangankan pada Chanyeol, bahkan pada Sehun, lelaki yang pernah menjadi kekasih adiknya, Baekboom akan melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun sangat berharga baginya, meski gadis itu menjengkelkan, tetap saja dia adalah adiknya, Baekboom hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adik satu-satunya, apalagi sekarang ia akan menitipkan adik satu-satu nya itu pada orang yang belum cukup ia kenal, meski lalaki ini rekan bisnis nya, tetap saja ini merupakan suatu hal yang berbeda, apalagi Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama lelaki ini selama empat hari lamanya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah sesuatu seperti itu, tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya, kau bisa percaya padaku Baekboom-ssi, aku akan menjaga adikmu selama ia disini bersama ku, kau tidak usah khawatir."

Ucap lelaki jangkung itu begitu tenang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman, setidaknya Baekboom bisa memegang ucapan lelaki jangkung itu jikalau sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya, ia bisa menuntut lelaki jangkung itu kelak.

Baekboom kemudian menggeser kopernya, ia melewati gadis mungil yang menundukan kepalanya, masih enggan menatapnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat nanti Nona."

Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab, gadis itu hanya mengekori oppa nya diikuti dengan lelaki jangkung disampingnya, hingga oppa nya sampai di depan pintu hotel tempat mereka tinggal beberapa hari yang lalu,

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu jika kau ingin menjaga adikku disini, Chanyeol-ssi, maafkan aku, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan ku."

Ucap Baekboom diakhiri dengan pandangan tajamnya yang ia tunjukan pada adiknya yang masih menundukan kepalanya, lihat? Gadis mungil itu telah berhasil mempermalukannya.

"Tak apa, kau bisa percaya padaku, aku akan menjaga adikmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan menepuk ringan pundak Baekboom yang masih menatap tajam adiknya.

"Jaga sikapmu, selalu aktifkan ponsel mu, dan jangan menyusahkan orang lain, kau mengerti Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya cepat masih enggan menatap wajah oppa nya.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi Chanyeol-ssi maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah.."

"Gumawo oppa, hati-hatilah dijalan, dan semoga penerbangan mu menyenangkan."

"Kau masih bisa mengucapkan hal itu bocah nakal?"

Dan setelah nya Baekhyun hanya membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, dengan Baekboom yang mengusak rambut panjang bergelombang itu sebelum ia kembali menatap lelaki jangkung dan kembali bergumam,

"Ku percayakan dia padamu"

Ucapnya pelan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari lelaki jangkung, dan Baekboom pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kawasan hotel.

Kini Baekhyun duduk disebuah single sofa, dihadapannya duduk lelaki jangkung yang tengah menatapnya dengan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di dada.

Chanyeol terdiam dalam duduknya, ia memperhatikan gadis mungil yang sedang duduk dihadapannya, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, enggan melihatnya. Chanyeol kembali memikirkan apa yang barusaja ia katakan beberapa saat yang lalu, ia telah membuat sebuah keputusan yang besar, dan mungkin salah. Entah kenapa ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat Chanyeol..

Melihat mata _puppy_ yang mulai berair itu..

"Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar mengambil keputusan ini, aku bahkan tidak berpikiran untuk mengizinkan mu tetap tinggal tadi, jangan salah paham, aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu."

"Jadi kau terpaksa?"

Baekhyun kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau merasa terpaksa, kau tidak perlu menjagaku, kerjakan saja semua urusanmu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku hanya ingin tetap berada disini, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjagaku."

"Woah, jadi maksud mu kau hanya meminjam namaku saja begitu? Kau benar-benar gadis licik bocah."

"Lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai balasan tentang apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kita impas sekarang."

"Lagipula apa yang telah kulakukan padamu bocah? Selama kau berada disini kau bahkan tidak berbicara padaku dan sekarang kau malah minta untuk tetap tinggal, bukankah aku yang telah menyelamatkan hidupmu?"

' _MENYELAMATKAN HIDUPKU PANTAT MU! KAU SUDAH MENCIUM KU AHJUSSI! KAU MENCIUM KU DAN KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENYADARI NYA DAN BERTINDAK SEOLAH-OLAH TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!'_

"Kau ahjussi menyebalkan! Tidak usah mempedulikan ku kalau begitu!"

Baekhyun kemudian segera beranjak dari duduknya hendak keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum sebuah talapak tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lihat, kau terlalu sensitif bocah, kau harusnya berbicara saat sesuatu mengganjal mu, bukannya merajuk seperti bocah TK."

Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya, kemudian lelaki itu ikut beranjak dari duduk nya,

"Kemasi barangmu, aku memiliki tempat yang lebih baik untuk ditempati daripada hotel."

"Ahjussi akan mencari penginapan?"

"Bukankah hotel juga merupakan sebuah tempat penginapan? Hanya kemasi barangmu dan berhentilah berbicara."

"Berbicara itu hak asasi manusia, ahjussi tidak boleh melarangnya."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan perkataan bocah dibelakangnya dan kembali malanjutkan langkah nya menuju kamarnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kau sudah mengemasi barangmu bocah?"

"Ahjussi tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu nya, mengarahkannya pada sebuah koper yang sudah rapi dan siap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikuti dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil ahjussi, berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti seorang bocah."

Baekhyun menggerutu namun tetap mengikuti Chanyeol dan menggeser kopernya, mengekori lelaki jangkung itu persis seperti seorang bocah.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan hotel setelah ia melakukan _check out_ , sebelum akhirnya seorang _bellboy_ berhenti dihadapannya dan keluar dari sebuah mobil _Mercedes-Benz AMG G65_ yang merupakan mobil barunya.

"Kunci anda tuan.."

Ucap _bellboy_ itu seraya memeberikan kunci mobil yang merupakan miliknya sebelum membungkukan badannya dan melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka bagasi mobilnya, memasukan kopernya dan mengangkat koper milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian memutari mobilnya dan masuk pada jok kemudi, ia kemudian membuka kunci mobil jok sebelahnya kemudian memandang bocah yang masih terdiam diluar mobilnya.

"Naiklah."

"Woahh.. terlihat masih baru, ahjussi seleramu benar benar bagus."

Baekhyun memasang _seatbelt_ nya selagi mengagumi _SUV_ yang sedang dinaikinya, mobil yang tampak cocok jika dikendarai oleh lelaki jangkung disampingnya, perawakannya nya yang tinggi sesuai dengan _body_ mobil nya, ditambah dengan model dari _SUV_ barunya yang terlihat _classic_ entah kenapa dimata Baekhyun membuat ahjussi ini semakin keren saja.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membawa siapapun sekarang."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ahjussi disebalah nya kini kembali membahas keberadaannya, lagipula bukankah ahjussi itu sendiri yang membiarkannya tetap disini? Bukannya tadi juga ia sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk tidak repot-repot mengurusinya? Baekhyun bisa menutup mulutya jika ahjussi disebelahnya benar-benar tidak ingin menjaganya, tak apa, karna yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya tetap berada disini, tidak peduli jika ia harus sendiri, yang terpenting adalah dirinya yang belum siap jika harus pulang ke Seoul sekarang.

"Ahjussi, apa kau ingin aku turun disini sekarang? Kau tidak usah repot-repot menjagaku jika kau tidak mau, lagipula aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus diawasi setiap saat."

"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak percaya kau lah orang pertama yang akan melihatnya."

"Melihat? Melihat apa?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang terdengar sedikit ambigu. Chanyeol kemudian membelokkan kemudinya dan tak lama mobil _SUV_ itupun berhenti.

"Rumahku."

"Rumah mu?"

"Apa kau selalu mengulangi ucapan orang lain Baek?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya yang menampilkan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Ini rumah ku, turunlah, dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, kau seperti orang bodoh bocah."

Baekhyun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobilnya, ia melihat sebuah rumah berukuran besar dengan gaya modern dari dalam kaca mobil yang masih tumpanginya. Baekhyun kemudian segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan segera keluar dari mobil _SUV_ itu, kemudian segera menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan koper miliknya dari bagasi mobil.

"Woahh, ahjussi ini benar-benar rumah mu? Wahh kau memiliki rumah seperti ini disini?"

Chanyeol kemudian memberikan koper milik gadis mungil yang akan tinggal bersama nya selama empat hari kedepan,

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tidak ada yang tau aku memiliki rumah disini, bahkan orangtua ku tidak mengetahui nya, jadi kuharap kau bisa tutup mulut tentang ini, kau menegerti bocah?"

"Ayay boss!"

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk kan kepalanya cepat dan kembali mengekori Chayeol yang melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki rumahnya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, ini bukanlah rumah mu sendiri, jadi jangan pernah anggap ini sebagai rumah mu."

Baekhyun berdecih setelah nya,

"Chh, bukankah seharusnya 'Seperti yang kau ketahui, ini bukanlah rumah mu sendiri, tapi kau bisa menganggap nya sebagai rumah mu sendiri'"

"Kau pikir aku ingin membiarkan mu menganggap rumah ku sebagai rumah mu sendiri? Tentu saja tidak, jadi jangan anggap rumah ku sebagai rumah mu sendiri oke? Kau bisa bisa memilih kamarmu sendiri, tapi tidak dengan kamar dengan pintu bercat coklat dilantai dua, kau mengerti?"

"Dasar cerewet, aku mengerti, aku mengerti, tapi.. kulihat kawasan rumah mu dekat dengan pantai, apa dari sini menuju pantai memang dekat?"

Ucap Baekhyun terlihat sangat penasaran,

"Ya begitulah, sekitar 15-30 menit jika memakai kendaraan."

"Benarkah?"

Kini nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar antusias,

"Ya. Tapi tapi kau tidak diperbolehkan pergi kesana apalagi seorang diri."

"Kenapa?"

Refleks Baekhyun mem _pout_ kan bibir nya saat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Karna kau akan sangat menyusahkan ku. Kau pikir kau bisa pergi kesana seorang diri? Firasatku mengatakan kau tidak akan tau jalan pulang."

"Yak! apa ahjussi pikir aku ini bocah TK yang selalu tersesat? Aku ini sudah besar!"

"Terserah padamu namun kau tetap tidak diperbolehkan pergi kesana. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kau bisa memakan apapun yang ada di dapur dan kulkas ku, hanya biarkan aku istirahat dan jangan berbuat onar mengerti?"

"Dan sekarang kau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang akan menghancurkan dapur mu? Kau berlebihan, aku bisa menuangkan air minum untuk diriku sendiri."

Dan belum genap tigapuluh menit setelah Chanyeol sampai dirumah nya, Chanyeol mendengar bunyi barang pecah dari arah dapur. Chanyeol akan sangat bersyukur jika itu adalah ulah kucing ataupun hantu, tapi siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain bocah tengik yang ada dirumah nya?

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkahkan langkahnya lebar-lebar menuju dapurnya. Disana ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, melihat pecahan gelas yang ada di bawah nya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasarnya, ternyata semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat dari dugaan nya, bocah itu pandai sekali membuat keributan.

"M-maafkan aku.. a-aku tidak sengaja ahjussi, s-sungguh.. tangan ku basah saat aku akan mengambil air untuk minum, a-aku tidak tau jika gelas nya akan sangat licin dan jatuh begitu saja."

Baekhyun berjongkok hendak membersihkan pecahan gelas dengan genangan air yang mengotori lantai dapur miliknya, namun sebelum jemari lentiknya memegang pecahan gelas, sebuah tangan lain menahan pergerakannya.

"Seingatku tadi kau bilang kau bisa menuangkan air minum mu sendiri, tapi apa yang kudapat sekarang hmm? Lagipula kenapa kau bisa ceroboh sekali?"

Chanyeol hanya melihat gadis itu memajukan bibir bawahnya, mata bulatnya kemudian manangkap sebuah goresan yang terlihat jelas pada punggung kaki bocah kecil di hadapannya. Ia kemudian segera beranjak dari posisi nya hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"Diam ditempatmu dan jangan sentuh apapun."

Ucapnya lalu ia benar-benar melenggang dari tempatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar menuruti ucapan lelaki jangkung itu, ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan terus menatapi pecahan gelas yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Apa ahjussi itu marah karana gelas nya pecah? Bukankah sudah kubilang itu tidak sengaja? Kenapa pemarah sekali.. aigoo dasar tangan nakal!"

Baekhyun bergumam kemudian gadis itu memukul-mukul telapak tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol segera kembali dengan sebuah kotak obat ditangannya, ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat perlakuan bocah kecil yang terduduk di lantai dapur nya, sungguh seperti anak-anak namun selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian ia membuka kotak obat dan membawa sebuah salep dari dalam nya,

"Ini bahkan belum genap satu jam kau berada dirumahku, tapi kau sudah melukai dirimu sendiri, dasar merepotkan."

Chanyeol kemudian mengoleskan salep bening itu pada goresan merah pada punggung kaki putih si gadis mungil, goresan salep dan luka itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena merasakan perih dan dingin pada permukaan lukanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja ahjussi, lagipula aku tidak tau gelas itu akan tergelincir dan lepas dari genggaman ku, itu diluar kendali ku oke?"

Baekhyun masih dalam mode pembelaan dirinya, ia hanya tidak ingin disalahkan, dimarahi lebih tepatnya.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol kemudian melekatkan sebuah plester bening, menutupi luka gores yang sebelumnya telah diberi salep olehnya.

"Aku tau, kau sudah mengatakan itu dua kali padaku. Sekarang, pergi beristirahat lah, biar aku saja yang membereskan perbuatanmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir tipis nya entah karena apa, ia hanya selalu merasa bahwa dirinya hanya seorang bocah yang selalu membuat masalah jika ia berada disekitar Chanyeol. Namun ternyata perlakuan sederhana itu membuat lelaki jangkung yang duduk dihadapannya gemas, tangan besar itu kemudian terulur dan berakhir dengan mengusak lembut poni si bocah dihadapannya.

"Beristirahatlah.."

Ucapnya final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin duduk disebuah kursi. Menunggu hasil pemeriksaan nya setelah sebelumnya ia kambali melakukan terapy beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak lama setelahnya, seseorang dengan jas putih khas nya duduk disebuah kursi tepat dihadapannya, lelaki yang menjadi dokter khusus nya itu membawa selembar kertas yang selalu diterimanya setelah ia melakukan pemeriksaan.

Jaemin sedikit membenarkan duduknya saat dokter itu mulai membacakan hasil pemeriksaan nya.

"Hasilnya, tidak sebaik sebelumnya.."

Jaemin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian kepalanya sedikit tertunduk saat mendengar ucapan sang dokter.

"Jaemin-ssi, kupikir aku telah memberitau mu tentang ini sebelumnya, terapy ini memang memakan waktu yang terbilang lama, karna ini sebuah pengobatan, kau harus secara rutin menjalani nya, keadaan mu juga sangat berpengaruh pada terapy yang sedang kau jalani sekarang, apa kau sedang memiliki beban pikiran? Dilihat dari hasil test mu kali ini, sepertinya kau terlalu stress sehingga itu menyebabkan gangguan ovulasi yang menyebabkan kualitas sel telur tidak maksimal. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan semakin menghambat pengobatan yang sedang kau jalani Jaemin-ssi."

Ucap dokter itu terdengar begitu serius.

"Maafkan aku dokter, akhir-akhir ini aku memang terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu."

Jaemin berucap lemah, karna bagaimana pun, entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Jaemin selalu memikirkan banyak hal yang terus menghantui hari-hari nya.

"Kau bisa saling berbagi dengan suami mu Jaemin-ssi, akan lebih baik juga jika suami mu menemani mu saat kau melakukan pengecekan seperti sekarang, mungkin itu akan sedikit membuat mu lebih tenang."

"Suamiku terlalu sibuk, ia sedang dinas keluar sekarang."

Jaemin tersenyum hambar setelahnya.

Suami..

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aktivitas kalian berdua? Lebih tepatnya kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan hubungan intim dengan suami mu Jaemin-ssi? Karna aku belum melihat perubahan yang spesifik selama kamu melakukan terapy ini."

Dokter itu kemudian melihat data dari lembar kertas kedua, dimana ia melihat beberapa hasil disana, tidak menunjukan perubahan yang kentara dari hasil test sebelumnya.

"Kami.. belum melakukannya lagi, dia.. terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalau begitu luangkan lah waktu untuk kalian berdua, semakin kau meluangkan waktu dengan suami mu itu akan berdampak baik pada kondisi fisikmu, dan akan sangat membantu jika kalian lebih sering melakukan rutinitas kalian berdua."

Dokter tampan itu kemudian tersenyum ramah seraya memasukkan hasil test dualembar kertas itu pada sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Aku tidak mengganti obat dan vitamin mu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, kau bisa mengkonsumsi nya seperti biasa."

Sang dokter kemudian menuliskan beberapa resep obat yang Jaemin yakin itu obat yang sama yang harus ia konsumsi setiap harinya.

"Jadwal pemeriksaan mu selanjutnya adalah minggu depan, pastikan kau mengonsumsi obat mu secara teratur dan kuharap kau bisa mengurangi kadar stress mu, akan lebih baik jika kau memiliki komunikasi yang baik dengan suami mu, itu akan sangat membantu mu Jaemin-ssi."

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum ramah seraya memberi Jaemin sebuah amplop hasil pemeriksaan nya dan selembar kertas yang merupakan resep obatnya.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih."

Jaemin kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya seraya meninggalkan ruang dokter khusus nya.

Wanita berperawakan langsing itu menatap bingkisan plastik yang berisikan obat dan juga vitaminnya. Wanita itu –Jaemin kini duduk disebuah kursi taman rumah sakit. Kepalanya sakit entah karena apa. Setiap kali ia selesai dengan pemeriksaan nya, ia selalu merasakan sakit pada kepalanya _._

' _Apa kau sedang memiliki beban pikiran?'_

Ya, banyak.

Jaemin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, sepertinya wanita itu harus mendinginkan kepalanya.

Setiap harinya, ia seperti dihantui oleh sesuatu,

Rasa takut.

Entah kenapa rasa takut itu selalu menghantui nya, ia sangat takut.

Takut bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengetahui nya, takut bagaimana jika Chanyeol meninggalkan nya?

Semakin hari rasa takut itu semakin menyiksanya. Ia tidak ingin itu semua terjadi, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol meningalkannya..

Jaemin kemudian membuka amplop coklat yang sedari tadi dipegang nya, ia menarik keluar dua lembar kertas yang merupakan hasil test nya hari ini. Ia melihat deretan hurup diatasnya, deretan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti oleh nya.

' _Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan semakin menghambat pengobatan yang sedang kau jalani Jaemin-ssi'_

Jaemin kembali menghembusakan nafas beratnya seraya kembali memasukan dua lembar kertas itu kedalam amplop seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

Ia kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya, mata indah nya menatap indah nya langit Seoul hari ini. Entah kenapa.. akhir ini-ini ia merasa ia bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Semakin hari nya, ia menyadari perasaan obsesi berlebihan nya pada Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Mungkin ini karena fakta yang telah diketahui nya. Wanita itu semakin menginginkan Chanyeol, setiap harinya.

Yang harus ia lakukan adalah memiliki Chanyeol, dengan begitu lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak akan pergi darinya.

Ia harus memilki Chanyeol.

Dengan begitu Jaemin beranjak dari duduknya, mengakhiri kekaguman nya pada awan-awan indah yang ditatapnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Jaemin sedikit membernarkan penampilannya, setelah ia rasa penampilannya kembali sempurna, ia kembali menatap amplop coklat ditangannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, wanita cantik itu meletakan amplop berisikan hasil test nya pada sebuah tempat sampah di taman rumah sakit.

Kaki jenjang nya kemdian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit.

" _Cinta itu buta. Saat kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau akan sangat menginginkannya, dan kau akan melakukan apapun agar ia menjadi milikmu. Apapun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tersenyum saat akhirnya ia meihat sosok yang dua hari lalu tidak dilihatnya.

Sosok itu membelakangi nya, menikmati makan siang yang tersedia di cafetaria campus, sendirian, seperti biasanya. Tanpa Luhan pastikan secara langsung, ia sudah tau pasti bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sebelumnya menjadi partnernya saat mempersiapkan ulang tahun fakultasnya dua hari yang lalu. Luhan kemudian mengangkat nampan yang juga berisi maka siangnya, melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju sebuah meja yang hanya ditempati oleh seorang lelaki. Meletakan nampan nya kemudian menduduki kursi tepat dihadapan lelaki yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri.

"Noona?"

Tanya lelaki putih itu dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedikit terkejut.

"Hey tuan so sibuk, apa ini pertemuan pertama kita? Kenapa kau begitu terkejut saat melihatku?"

Luhan terkekeh lembut membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Membuat lelaki putih dihadapannya ikut menyunggingkan segaris senyuman.

"Aku tidak sibuk noona, aku sakit, demam."

"Flu?"

"Hm, seperti itulah."

"Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang, obat apa yang kau makan?"

Luhan kembali terkekeh saat melihat alis tajam lawan bicaranya mengerut bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda.. lanjutkan makan siang mu Sehun-ah."

Lelaki putih itu –Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar perkataan kakak tingkat cantiknya itu. Luhan mulai mengunyah makan siangnya, menu makan siang kampusnya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya kenyang. Luhan kemudian mengingat suatu hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan pada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Oh ya, aku memiliki kabar untuk mu Sehun-ah, kupikir ini sedikit penting maka dari itu aku tidak memberitau mu lewat telpon atau pun pesan singkat."

Sehun kemudian sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari makan siang dihadapannya pada lawan bicara nya, kakak tingkatnya.

"Kau tau, setelah acara ulang tahun fakultas kemarin, kami mengadakan sebuah rapat setelah nya, tahun depan akan ada penerimaan mahasiswa baru, begitupun kami pihak organisasi akan membuka pengrekrutan anggota baru. Saat rapat kemarin, mereka menyinggung soal kinerja mau Sehun-ah dan kami akan senang jika mungkin kau memiliki ketertarikan pada dunia organisasi, kau bisa mendaftarkan dirimu pada penerimaan anggota organisasi baru tahun depan."

Luhan tersenyum manis setelahnya, membuat Sehun membeku untuk beberapa detik.

"Tenang saja, jika kau mau kau akan ditempatkan pada divisi yang berbeda, tidak akan seperti kemarin, aku tau itu terlalu memberatkanmu."

Luhan kembali tersenyum, dan entah kenapa senyum itu selalu membuat Sehun terdiam seakan terhipnotis.

"Apa.. noona masih bergabung dengan organisasi untuk tahun depan?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, entahlah itu melintas begitu saja dalam otaknya, dan entah karena apa Sehun ingin sekali memastikan hali ini.

Luhan mengangguk ringan.

"Tentu, aku masih bergabung dalam organisasi, dan mungkin itu adalah tahun terakhir ku dalam organisasi."

"Tahun terakhir? Kenapa?"

"Karna satu tahun setelahnya itu adalah tahun terakhir ku di perkuliahan Sehun-ah."

Luhan terkekeh ringan setelah nya.

"Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga ku, dan setelahnya, aku hanya akan fokus pada kuliah ku saja, jika kau memang tertarik, bergabunglah, organisasi tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Mata rusa itu melengkung indah saat tersenyum. Sehun kembali terdiam, memandang sosok cantik dihadapannya, begitu menawan..

Sehun tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Terbesit perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Sosok di depannya, entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan masalah yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Luhan adalah sosok yang sangat tenang. Kakak tingkatnya selalu ahli dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Luhan selalu menganggap sesuatu yang sedang dijalani nya sebagai sebuah hal yang menyenangkan. Meskipun ia memliki banyak pekerjaan, wanita itu tetap tanang dan menjalankannya tanpa perasaan yang membebaninya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya noona."

"Itu bagus, tidak perlu merasa terburu-buru, pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Kedua insan itu kemudian saling tersenyum dan kembali menikmati makan siang nya masing-masing.

" _Cinta itu membingungkan. Bingung saat hatimu menerima sosok baru namun kau tidak bisa melepas sosok lama yang telah bersama mu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Cobalah untuk bertanya pada hatimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol telah siap pagi ini. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Kembali ia menyemprotkan parfume _Hermes Terre d'Hermes_ yang menjadi aroma khas tubuhnya. Chanyeol menelisik tampilannya, tidak ada jas dan dasi formal pagi ini, karena ini hanya pertemuan nya dengan rekan bisnis yang tidak akan menciptakan suasana yang serius. Maka dari itu Chanyeol hanya menenakan kemeja kerja berwarna merah muda. Canyeol mengenakan celana jeans nya, memasukan kemeja merah muda kedalam celananya, memakai ikat pinggang dan kembali sedikit merapihkan bagian kemeja nya yang ia lipat keluar di sekitaran celana jeans nya. Satu seringaian tampan terpantul dari pantulan dirinya dicermin. Chanyeol merapihkan tatanan rambut _comma hair_ nya, kemudian memakai jam tangan _Rolex_ untuk menghiasi pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat kokoh, semuanya telah siap saat Chanyeol kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, tampilannya yang terlihat _maskulin._

Setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, karena ia hanya memiliki tigapuluh menit untuk sampai di tempat pertemuannya.

Rumahnya terasa sepi, memang selalu sepi, namun ia tidak sendiri kali ini, kemana bocah tengik yang kemarin memecahkan gelas nya?

"Baekhyun?"

Suaranya sedikit bergema karena ia tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari nama yang ia ucapkan.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Kaki panjangnya menuruni tangga hendak berjalan ke dapur namun saat ia sampai di dapurnya, ia tetap tidak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya pagi ini. Chanyeol kemudian menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya

08:00

"Tidak mungkin bocah itu masih tidur bukan?"

Chanyeol kemudian membalikan badannya, menatap pintu kamar dilantai dua yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Oh ayolah, apa dia harus membangunkan bocah itu?

Sementara di kamar yang sama, seorang gadis mungil keluar dari kamar mandi nya dengan lilitan handuk putih yang menutupi dada hingga pertengahan pahanya. Gadis itu melepas lilitan handuk kecil yang membungkus rambut basahnya. Menggosok nya dengan handuk kecil menghasilkan beberapa tetes air setelahnya. Ia membuka lemari yang menjadi tempat ia menyimpan beberapa bajunya untuk empat hari kedepan. Memakai _bra_ hitam berenda nya lalu memakai celana dalam senanda dengan bahan kain yang lumayan tipis. Gadis itu kemudian melepas handuk yang melilit tubuh indah nya. Ia bahkan sedikit bergumam, menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Pagi ini cerah sekali, dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat segar apalagi setelah acara mandi nya. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memilah baju apa yang harus ia kenakan pagi ini.

Tidak-tidak, jangan terlalu terbuka, kau sedang bersama orang asing sekarang.

Bergitulah yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan dan mengambil sebuah baju lengan panjang berbahan _katun polister_ berwarna merah muda, favoritnya. Barusaja ia memasukan kedua lengannya pada bagian lengan panjang kaosnya, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya untuk sesaat. Suara itu berasal dari knop pintu kamar yang ditempatinya. Mata _puppy_ itu memperhatikan knop pintu kamarnya, ia yakin jika matanya baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa knop pintu itu bergerak-gerak seperti ada yang menggerakannya? Gadis itu masih terdiam diposisi nya, tidak mungkin bukan jika knop pintu itu bergerak dengan sendirinya? Lagipula bukan dirinya yang menggerakan knop pintu kamarnya, lalu.. apakah itu digerakan oleh seseorang dari luar kamar nya?

Tapi siapa?

 _Ceklek_

Pintu kamar nya terbuka.

 _Satu kedip.._

 _Dua kedip.._

Mata _puppy_ nya membulat seketika saat melihat sosok yang berada diambang pintu kamarnya. Lelaki jangkung dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang knop pintu kamarnya.

Entah siapa yang menghentikan waktu diantara kedua nya, namun tidak ada satupun dari kedua makhluk yang berada di depan lemari dan diambang pintu untuk menggerakan bagian tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat suguhan dihadapannya. Bocah itu hanya memakai _bra_ dan celana dalamnya. Sepertinya bocah itu baru saja akan mengenakan bajunya, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang baru memasuki bagian lengan bajunya. Chanyeol sedikit menelan airliur nya saat matanya dengan jelas melihat bagaimana lekukan tubuh indah itu. Oh jangan lupakan pinggul ramping itu!

Gadis didepan lemari terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok lelaki jangkung yang membuka kamar nya secara tiba-tiba. Ia masih menyadari tampilannya yang hanya berbalut _bra_ dan celana dalam, sedangkan kedua tangannya telah ia masukan kedalam baju lengan panjangnya, hendak memakai kaos lengan panjangnya. Gadis itu semakin tersadar karna lelaki jangkung diambang pintu itu menatap tubuh nya yang terbilang terbuka,

SANGAT TERBUKA.

Gadis itu mulai panik saat ia melihat satu seringaian tipis pada ujung bibir lelaki jangkung yang sialnya kenapa tampan sekali dengan balutan kemeja kerja berwarna merah muda yang entah kenapa di matanya terlihat begitu..

Jantan?

Ia segera mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat lelaki jangkung yang tetap menyunggingkan _smirk_ tampan nya mulai melangkahkan kaki panjang nya menghampiri dirinya,

Dekat dan cepat.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dengan matanya yang bergerak panik saat lelaki jangkung itu semakin mendekatinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur entah kemana, seperti seekor _bunny_ yang terperangkap oleh _serigala lapar._

"T-tidak tidak.. a-ahjussi t-tunggu, tunggu dulu, j-jangan, jangan.."

"HYAA EOMMAAAA!"

 _Bruk_

Tubuh hampir polos nya itu terjatuh pada sebuah kasur yang dipakainya tidur tadi malam. Kedua tangannya tertahan diatas kepalanya dengan sebuah tangan lain yang menekannya ke kasur. Tubuhnya tertindih oleh sosok lelaki jangkung yang menyeringai tampan diatas nya.

Sialnya ia bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki jangkung yang kini sedang menindihnya,

Memabukkan..

Aroma yang sungguh membuat dirinya mabuk, penuh gairah, entah apa itu namanya, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ia menghirup aroma tubuh seseorang diatasnya.

Kedua pipinya memanas saat ia dengan jelas melihat paras tampan yang tengah menatap matanya, begitu tampan dengan pahatan wajah yang sempurna.

Sejak kapan ahjussi ini menjadi sangat tampan?

Sedangkan lelaki jangkung yang sedang menindih gadis mungil dibawahnya tidak bisa menaglihkan pandangannya pada wajah gadis mungil yang sedang balas menatapnya, wajah nya jelas sekali jika gadis itu terkejut, namun entah kenapa itu terlihat lucu sekali dimata sang lelaki jangkung. Bagaimana pipi mulus itu bersemu merah dengan dirinya yang sedikit menahan nafas nya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, bahkan aku menunggu mu beberapa menit didepan kamar, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan bocah?"

"A..aku.. a-aku, aku baru selesai m-mandi a-ahjussi, a-aku tidak bisa mendengar panggilanmu."

Mata bulat itu kemudian menunduk untuk melihat keadaan gadis mungil yang sedang ditindihnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dua gundukan yang tertutup _bra_ hitam berenda itu naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafas yang dilakukan oleh si gadis, membuatnya ingin meremas gundukan itu gemas, matanya kemudian beralih pada lengkungan perut ramping dan mengagumi bagaimana putihnya kulit gadis mungil itu membuatnya ingin mengelus, merasakan betapa mulusnya kulit putih itu, hingga pandangannya berakhir pada celana dalam berkain cukup tipis yang dikenakan gadis mungil dibawah nya.

"Oh begitu ya? Hmm aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Seringaian dibibirnya semakin jelas seraya ia merendahkan tubuh besarnya, semakin menindih tubuh ramping gadis mungil, membuat kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan lembut nafas lelaki jangkung diatasnya.

Lelaki jangkung –Chanyeol, kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, semakin rendah hingga permukaan dada si gadis mungil –Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan dada nya yang berlapis kemeja kerja.

Hatinya terkekeh saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin panik lengkap dengan matanya yang ia pejamkan erat. Chayeol kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan berhenti disamping kiri telinga Baekhyun.

"Body mu.. lumayan juga."

Suara _baritone_ itu sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding saat mendengarnya. Hingga ia bisa merasakan beban diatas nya menghilang, Baekkhyun segera membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang segera melangkahkan kaki panjang nya hendak keluar dari kamar nya.

"Aku memiliki urusan, mungkin sore aku akan pulang, aku memiliki beberapa roti dan selai di dapur, makanlah itu untuk pagi ini, dan ingat. Jangan pergi kemanapun saat aku tidak ada, diam dirumah dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri, kau mengerti _sexy?"_

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di ambang pintu kamar, seringaian tampan itu kembali muncul, saat ia dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun yang segera terududuk di ranjangnya kemudian segera mengenakan kaos lengan panjangnya cepat.

"Yaish kau mesum sialan!"

Baekhyun berteriak saat mengatakannya, pipi dan seluruh wajahnya memerah sekarang, entah kenapa dia malu sekali, namun sempat-sempatnya jantung nya berdebar kencang saat ahjussi itu menindih dan melecehkan dirinya tadi.

"Aku meninggalkan kunci cadangan di dekat pintu, tapi jangan berani-berani keluar rumah, kau mengerti? Dan, apa kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu saat aku pulang nanti?"

Chanyeol berkata santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berdecih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya,

Lihat? Ahjussi itu benar-benar maniak!

"Aku ingin dagingmu yang telah dipotong dan dipanggang sebagai makan malam ku!"

"Wah kau menyeramkan juga manis, aku berangkat."

"Aish kau sialan!"

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun berdiam seorang diri didalam rumah yang terbilang besar tanpa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa takut sekarang, maka dari itu ia berencana untuk melihat-lihat rumah besar yang sedang ditempatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti pada halaman belakang rumah, sebuah taman yang cukup besar, sepertinya bagus untuk dinikmati bersantai atau makan siang bersama keluarga. Mata sipitnya kemudian melirik sebuah sepeda _MTB_ berwarna hitam, sepertinya ini milik Chanyeol, duga Baekhyun.

" _Ya begitulah, sekitar 15-30 menit jika memakai kendaraan."_

Pikirannya terhenti pada percakapannya dengan ahjussi itu kemarin saat ia sampai disini.

"15-30 menit ya.."

Baekhyun bergumam saat pandangannya tidak lepas dari sepeda _MTB_ yang terparkir apik di halaman bealakang rumah.

"Bukankah tidak masalah jika aku keluar dan kembali lagi sebelum ahjussi mesum itu pulang?"

Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri hingga satu senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

Satu jam setelahnya, Baekhyun duduk disebuah hamparan pasir lembut yang menghiasi pantai indah dihadapannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan hembusan angin pantai yang menerpa wajah mulusnya.

Satu sanyuaman tercetak setelahnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, hamparan laut biru tersaji begitu indah dimatanya. Deburan ombak putih yang menyapu bibir pantai, dan digantikan lagi dengan deburan ombak lainnya, begitu tenang.

Baekhyun suka pantai.

Ia sangat menyukainya. Suara deburan ombak dan indahnya langit dipantai entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. Disebelahnya terdapat sebuah sepeda _MTB_ berwarna hitam. Karna dengan menaiki itulah Baekhyun dapat sampai disini.

Mata sipitnya kini menerawang pada luasnya laut biru dihadapannya, Baekhyun sempat berpikir, kenpa orang-orang ingin sekali pergi berlayar mengarumi luasnya lautan jika pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali pada tempat yang sama? Bukankah laut itu sungguh luas?

Deburan ombak dihapannya kembali menyadarkan nya dari lamunan, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang nya, ingin sekali Baekhyun berlari menghampiri ombak itu dan berenang kedalamnya, namun ia tau ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Baekhyun hanya takut tenggelam. Karna sebelumnya, saat ia pergi kepantai dan berenang dilaut ia selalu ditemani oleh oppa nya atau ditemani oleh..

"Sehunnie.."

Nama yang tak asing itu kembali terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun pergi kepantai bersama dengan kekasih nya,

Ah. Mantan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menekuk kedua kakinya, memeluk nya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Baekhyun terisak kecil setelahnya.

Gadis itu masih ingat kapan terakhir ia dan Sehun pergi kepantai bersama. Saat Sehun lulus sekolah menengah atas, dan saat Baekhyun liburan kenaikan kelasnya. Setelah nya mereka tidak pernah lagi pergi kepantai bersama, karna Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun pergi kepantai setelah ia lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, seorang diri.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menselonjorkan kedua kakinya dan mengusap lelehan airmata yang sempat menghiasi pipinya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam saku celananya, lalu menyalakannya.

Tidak ada pesan disana.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tau dan menyadari ini semua. Ini hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika ia terus seperti ini.

"Tak apa, ini sudah berakhir. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, ya Baekhyunnie kau bisa melakukannya."

Baekhyun kemudian mengusap lockscreen dengan tampilan foto yang sama, karna ia masih belum memiliki niatan untuk menggantinya. Ia kemudian menekan salah satu nomor yang berada dalam ponselnya dan segera meletakan benda pipih itu pada telinganya.

" _Oppa~ eiy aku menelponmu! Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk menelpon lain kali karna kau sibuk. Ya aku sudah menelpon eomma kemarin. Aku tau kau cerewet! Bukan ini yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, berikan aku nomor Park ahjussi, jangan banyak tanya, kirimkan saja sekarang lewat pesan, sudah ya, annyeong."_

Baekhyun kemudian menutup sambungan telponnya, tak lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Segera Baekhyun membuka pesan itu, matanya berbinar saat ia melihat deretan nomor ponsel disana. Segera ia mendial nomor yang baru saja ia dapatkan, berharap seseorang yang ditelponnya segera mengangkat panggilan darinya karna ini sangat mendesak.

Chanyeol sedang mengendarai mobilnya segera menuju rumahnya, tidak disangka pertemuannya berjalan lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Disampingnya terdapat beberapa kantong plastik berisikan beberapa makanan ringan dan kantong lainnya berisikan beberapa makanan berat. Karna ia tau dirumahnya terdapat seekor _puppy_ yang sedang menunggunya dengan perut kosong.

Namun ponsel didalam saku celananya bergetar, saat ia melihatnya, itu panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sepintas ia berpikir apa ini adalah rekan kerjanya yang barusaja ditemui oleh nya? Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol segera menggeser _icon_ hijau pada ponsel layar sentuhnya,

"Hallo– "

" _AHJUSSI!"_

Chanyeol tersentak dalam duduknya saat ia mendengar suara teriakan dari sambungan ponselnya, ia sedikit menjauhkan ponsel yang menempel pada telinganya, karna demi apapun teriakan itu sungguh membuat telinganya berdengung. Dan Chanyeol tau siapa pemilik suara ini, siapa lagi bocah yang akan menelponnya seperti ini?

"Baekhyun?"

Jawabnya terdengar santai tidak seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

" _Woah darimana kau tau ini aku? Apa kau seorang peramal?"_

Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas, apa bocah itu menelponnya hanya untuk bermain-main dengannya?

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku? Dan apa kau menelponku hanya untuk bermain-main denganku bocah?"

" _Tentusaja dari oppaku. Tidak, sebenarnya.. sesuatu yang parah terjadi padaku, aku terlalu lama berputar-putar hingga akhirnya aku merasakan pegal pada seluruh kaki ku, aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa kembali ketempat asalku seorang diri, jadi aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan mu ahjussi, aku akan memberitau mu letak dan posisi ku pada GPS dan akan mengirimnya padamu, ini sangat mendesak, jadi kumohon tolong aku ahjussi, sudah ya? Gumawo~"_

Ucap bocah itu terdengar riang diakhir kalimatnya sebelum bocah itu benar-benar menutup sambungan telponnya. Menyisakan Chanyeol yag terdiam dalam duduknya, alis nya berkerut, sesekali ia melirik ponsel dan jalanan yang berada di depannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu?

Hingga satu dering pada ponsel nya menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Pesan dari nomor yang sama seperti yang menelpon nya tadi. Chanyeol membuka pesan itu, melihat sebuah gambar, lebih seperti denah, kedua alis nya semakin mengerut hingga mata bulatnya semakin membulat, membuatya membelokkan stir kemudinya kepinggiran jalan.

"APA-APAAN INI?"

Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol berada disebuah kawasan pantai, jalan-jalannya terlihat cukup sepi, mungkin karna ini bukan hari libur.

Bibir tebalnya terus mengumpatkan beberapa kalimat seperti,

' _Apa yang sebenarnya bocah itu pikirkan?!'_

' _Apa bocah itu gila?!'_

' _Yang benar saja!?'_

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Nafas nya memburu saat akhirnya ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah muda tengah duduk sendirian diatas pasir dan menatap laut dengan tenangnya. Ia segera mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluar dengan perasaan marah hendak memarahi bocah tengik yang berhasil membuatnya marah dan juga..

Khawatir?

Namun perasaan marah itu lenyap begitu saja saat semakin dekat ia dengan gadis mungil yang terus berdiam diri ditempatnya tanpa menyadari keberadaanya, entah kenapa, jika dilihat dari belakang seperti ini, bocah itu terlihat begitu..

Kesepian?

Dengan langkah lebar ia segera membalikan badannya, kembali membuka mobilnya dan mengambil jaket _Adidas_ nya yang berada dibagian belakang jok mobilnya.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menyentuh permukaan kepalanya, saat ia mendongakan kepalanya, sebuah jaket jatuh begitusaja menutupi wajahnya,

Baekhyun tau aroma ini.

Maka saat ia mengambil jaket yang berada diatas kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk diatas pasir pantai tepat di sebelahnya.

Satu senyuman terpatri pada wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi, kau menemukanku!"

Ucap Baekhyun terdengar begitu riang, dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Tentusaja aku harus menemukan pencuri yang mencuri sepeda dan mengambil kunci cadangan rumahku."

Chanyeol berucap santai tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, kenapa ahjussi ini bersikap tidak menyenangkan padanya?

"Maafkan aku.."

Cicit Baekhyun nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kau tau kan aku sudah menyuruhmu agar tidak pergi meninggalkan rumah? Dan apa kau datang kesini menggunakan sepedaku?"

Chanyeol akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan jaketnya. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan katakan padaku berapa lama kau menaiki sepedaku hm?"

Baekhyun melirik lelaki yang mengajaknya berbicara takut-takut, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Kau bilang itu akan memakan waktu 15-30 menit, tapi mungkin aku agak tersesat tadi, dan uhm.. aku sampai disini satu jam setelahnya."

"Itu sebabnya kau terlalu lama berputar-putar hingga kau merasakan pegal pada seluruh kaki mu, kau tidak bisa kembali ketempat asalmu seorang diri, dan kau membutuhkan pertolongan ku, begitu?"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan kembali menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Maafkan aku, ini diluar kendali ku oke? Aku berusaha memhami _maps_ yang ada di ponselku, kupikir aku bisa kesini dan kembali pulang sebelum kau datang, tapi.. ternyata ini tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan.."

Suaranya kembali memelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Keduanya akhirnya terdiam. Chanyeol sepertinya terhipnotis oleh pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Hamparan laut yang berubah menjadi jingga karna sekarang sore hari. Langit yang begitu indah dengan awan keemasan semakin membuat tempat ini benar-benar indah.

Angin sore yang berhembus berhasil membuatnya menghilangkan beban pikiran tentang pekerjaan nya, setidaknya ia bisa menikmati waktu-waktu liburnya seperti ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri dalam duduknya, sesekali menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti melamun dengan tatapan matanya yang memandang lurus pada luasnya laut.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini bocah?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun dapat mendengar kembali suara _baritone_ itu. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan punggung kakinya pada lembutnya pasir pantai yang berubah keemasan karna pantulan sinar matahari di sore hari.

"Ehm.. berdiam diri?"

Ucapanya agak ragu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau benar-bener menyukai pantai?"

"Ne! Bukankah ini indah? Kau bisa menikmati pemandangan indah ini selama yang kau mau, kau bahkan bisa bermain pasir atau berenang, berjalan disepanjang bibir pantai atau berlomba agar tidak terkena ombak, kkk aku selalu melakukan itu semua bersama Sehu–"

Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat betapa bersemangatnya bocah itu ketika ia menceritakan kegiatannya seperti anak kecil yang bercerita pada orangtuanya, namun raut cerianya berubah saat satu nama meluncur dari bbir tipisnya, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Hmm, seperti itulah."

Jawabnya lemas.

"Dulu, aku juga sering pergi ke pantai besama teman-temanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tiga temanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali memandang deburan ombak yang terdengar sangat jelas, melengkapi suasana tenang yang sedang ia nikmati di sore hari, ia kembali mengingat-ngingat kenangannya dulu, bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku memiliki dua teman dekat saat seusia mu dulu, begitu dekat hingga aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti saudaraku."

Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya, bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita yang entah kenapa membuatnya tertarik.

"Hingga suatu saat, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat satu bayangan terlintas di kepalanya.

"Woahh apa gadis itu cinta pertamamu?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Sangat cantik."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Apa ahjussi berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"Sayangnya, tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Ya. Tidak. Aku terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaan ku saat itu, hingga akhinya aku mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari temanku sama-sama menyukai seorang gadis yang sama. Dan tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi saat aku tau bahwa teman dekatku berkencan dengan gadis yang selama ini kusukai, ternyata gadis itu menyukai teman ku juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring setelahnya, perasaan kecewa itu masih ada didalam dirinya,meski itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol masih dengan jelas mengingat bagaimana rasanya.

"Woahh itu menyakitkan. Apa ahjussi tidak melakukan apapun saat itu?"

"Seperti memukul temanku? Tidak.. aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, lagipula untuk apa aku melakukannya jika nyatanya gadis yang kusukai jelas-jelas menyukai teman ku? Bukankah itu terlihat sia-sia dan semakin membuatku terlihat menyedihkan?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Aku hanya menjadi diriku yang sebelumnya, diam dan terus menyimpan perasaan ku seorang diri, kami semakin dekat setelahnya, ia sering bermain bersama kami, kami bahkan pergi ke pantai bersama-sama, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk karna kau masih bisa mengawasinya, menjaganya, dan memastikan tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi padanya itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Meski ia tidak tau ahjussi dibalik semua itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Ya. Gadis yang dicintainya tidak mengetahui keberadaanya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Ya."

Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Itu terlalu menyakitkan, bagaimana ahjussi bisa bertahan selama itu?"

"Kau tidak memerlukan sebuah alasan untuk bertahan Baek, selama hati mu masih menginginkannya, kau akan selalu bertahan."

"Meski itu menyakitimu?"

Lagi. Satu pertanyaan dari gadis polos disisinya kembali membuatnya terdiam untuk kedua kalinya.

Tentusaja itu menyakitkan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak yakin jika sekarang hatinya masih berbentuk utuh atau tidak, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan hatinya sekarang, apa ia masih bertahan pada sosok itu?

"Seperti itulah."

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Saat tahun kelulusan sekolah menengah atasku, kedua teman ku memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri."

"Lalu? Cinta pertamamu?"

"Aku tidak tau dengan pasti apa yang terjadi saat itu, karna dia tidak ingin bercerita padaku. Yang kutau hanyalah hubungan nya dengan teman ku berakhir saat itu."

"Dan kau meyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Tidak."

Rahang Baekhyun terjatuh saat mendengarnya.

"Oh ayolah ahjussi, kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan? Kupikir kau adalah seorang lelaki nakal yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan. Kenapa kau tidak nyatakan sa–"

"Dia pergi, ke Prancis."

"A-apa?!"

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang barusaja diucapkan olehnya.

"Setelahnya, kedua temanku pergi ke Kanada, mereka sepakat untuk melanjutkan kuliah nya disana, sebenarnya aku juga ikut dalam rencana itu, namun abeoji ku ingin aku tetap disini dan segera menggangtikannya. Dan ia pergi ke Prancis, melanjutkan kuliah nya disana."

"Dan kau memiliki kekasih baru sekarang."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut setelahnya,

"Kekasih?"

Ulangnya, memastikan ia salah dengar atau tidak.

"Eungg, kekasih, bukankah yang kau temui sebelum pergi kemari itu adalah kekasihmu? Wanita yang ada didalam butik?"

"Oh, maksud mu Jaemin?"

"Ahh jadi nama eonni cantik itu Jaemin ya.."

Baekhyun bergumam sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Wah lihat itu, kau bahkan memangggil Jaemin dengan sebutan _eonni_ tapi sampai sekarang kau memanggilku _ahjussi._ "

"Itu karna kau memang seorang ahjussi."

Chanyeol berdecih tidak percaya saat bocah itu mengatakannya dengan riang dan dihiasi sebuah cengiran yang lebar.

"Lalu jika Jaemin eonni bukan pacar ahjussi, siapa dia?"

"Calon tunanganku."

"KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH?!"

Ucap Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat.

"Kurasa. Kami dijodohkan."

"Heol.. jangan bilang sebenarnya ahjussi tidak mencintainya."

"Aku.. tidak tau."

"Woahh jinjja, ternyata selain menyedihkan, ahjussi itu seorang yang jahat ternyata."

"Lagipula.. saat orangtuaku menjodohkan kami, aku berpikir bahwa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mencari cintaku sendiri. Bukankah perjodohan ini bertujuan untuk pernikahan? Dengan begitu aku pikir, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpacaran seperti usia mu sekarang bocah. Sudah saat nya aku memiliki keluarga ku sendiri, dan tentang cinta.. bukankah rasa itu akan tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu?"

"Tetap saja.. kau tau? Hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam cinta adalah, saat kau dipaksa untuk mencintai orang lain, dan dalam kasus ini, kau lah orang menyedihkan itu ahjussi."

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa bungkam.

Gadis disampingnya, tidak sepolos yang ia pikirkan. Chanyeol pikir bocah disampingnya memiliki pengalaman lebih jika itu mengenai cinta.

Mata tajamnya kini menatap pada sorot mata _puppy_ yang tengah menatapnya. Terlihat begitu lembut dan polos. Hingga seringaian setan itu kembali terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak semenyedikan dari seorang gadis yang ditinggal kekasihnya karna kakak tingkatnya."

Hening..

"SIALAN KAU MATI SAJA AHJUSSI!"

Dan tidak dapat ditahan lagi Baekhyun yang meluapkan kekesalannya dengan memukuli lelaki jangkung yang berusaha melindungi kapalanya, karna demi apapun tenaga bocah ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap bercanda.

"Rasakan ini! Ini! Ini!"

"Arhh sakit Baek, hentikan bocah, kau menyakiti kepalaku."

Baekhyun terus memukulkan kepalan tanganya pada lengan lelaki jangkung yang menutupi kepalanya, sesekali kepalan tangannya memukul bagian pundak dan juga lengan kokoh si lelaki jangkung. Membuat sebelah lengan si lelaki jangkung tak mampu menahan berat badannya, hingga akhirnya tubuh tingginya ambruk membuatnya tebaring di hamparan pasir yang lembut, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah berat ia rasakan pada bagian atas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun ikut terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya, tangan besarnya refleks melingkar pada pinggang ramping gadis mungil diatasnya. Helaian rambut Baekhyun tergerai kebagian kiri wajahnya, tergerai hingga menyentuh permukaan pipi Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membernarkan helaian rambut coklat gelap itu, mengenyampingkan ke daun telinga sang gadis. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti disana. Pandangannya terpusat pada wajah cantik yang kini menatapnya. Mata _puppy_ itu bergerak-gerak seperti mencari objek lain asal jangan mata tajamnya. Entah perintah darimana telapak tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus rambut lembut si _pupppy._ Membuat _puppy_ itu tersentak dan pandangannya terfokus pada mata tajam miliknya.

Deburan ombak kembali menghiasi keheningan diantara mereka. Kembali keduanya terdiam seperti tengah mengamati kehadiran masing-masing. Bias langit senja menerpa permukaan kulit kulit gadis yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik saja.

Mata tajam Chanyeol beralih pada bibir tipis merah muda yang terlihat begitu lembab dan menggoda. Hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi karena itu ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama dari itu ia bisa merasakan bibil tebal miliknya menempel sempurna pada bibir tipis merah muda. Talapak tangannya menekan bagian belakang kepala si mungil, membuatnya leluasa melumat bibir tipis itu yang sialnya kenapa begitu manis? Ia menggerakan bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibir lawan mainnya, merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir tipis itu, dan berakhir dengan mengemut pelan bagian bibir bawah sang gadis yang sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya.

Sedangkan sang gadis –Baekhyun, sibuk mengedipkan matanya dengan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang entah karena apa. Kepalanya berjalan lambat saat ia merasakan bibir tebal itu menyapu permukaan bibirnya, bagaimana bibir penuh itu melumat habis bibirnya, dan demi apapun Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan leguhannya saat bibir tebal itu mengemut bagian bawah bibirnya, membuatnya lemah dan merasakan pusing dibagian kepalanya. Hingga saat otaknya kembali berfungsi dengan benar, dengan paksa Baekhyun melepas tautan itu dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Segera beranjak dan berdiri merapihkan pakaian nya, dan mengemut bibir bawahnya yang terasa masih basah, mungkin karna liur lelaki jangkung yang tadi menciumnya.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri setelahnya,membersihkan beberapa pasir yang menempel pada bajunya bahkan mungkin pada helaian rambutnya. namun belum sepat ia mengeluarkan suaranya, gadis pendek itu segera membalikan badannya, membelakanginya.

"Baek–"

"JANGAN BICARA PADAKU LAGI SIALAN!"

Gadis pendek itu kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggiran jalan, meninggalkan lelaki jangkung tanpa ada niatan menunggu nya terlebih dahulu.

"Yashh! Kau mau kemana bocah?! Bagaimana dengan sepeda ku?!"

Chayeol sedikit berteriak karna gadis itu tengah beberapa langkah jauh dihadpannya.

"BUKAN URUSANKU SIALAN!"

Baekhyun tak kalah meninggikan suara nya agar lelaki jangkung dibelakangnya dapat mendengar ucapannya. Ia kemudian memasuki mobil _SUV_ dan memasang _seatbelt_ , membenarkan deru nafasnya, dan mengipasi wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas, apalagi di bagian pipinya, semoga tidak merah. Begitulah umpatnya dalam hati.

"YASHH, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" _Cinta itu menyenangkan karna bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia. –Baekhyun"_

" _Lalu, jika itu menyakitimu dan mambuatmu menangis apa itu juga disebut cinta? –Chanyeol"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ToBeContinue-**

Hello'3')9

Lama kahh? Wkwkw sebenernya mau update kemaren hari minggu ceritanya sekalian buat hadiah taun baru, tapi ternyata gabisa selesai hari itu maaf ya manteman:((

Belum telat kan buat ngucapinnya?

Selamat tahun baru!

Ayok buat wishh ^-^ semoga ditahun baru ini biku ketemu jodoh /lah:"v semoga yang baik-baik aja ya guys, makin semangat belajarnya dimudahin dalam segala hal dan semoga ketemu jodoh /lah lagi:"v

Apa wish kalian buat ff ini?

SEMOGA CHANBAEK NAENA! /diguyur/ maaf suka kelepasan:"3

Gimana nihh? Buat bayar keterlambatan biku kasih chap ini panjang/? Panjang banget malah, ampe jari biku kram/? Wuhh! (9'3')9 chanbaek nya udah cukup belum nih? Wkwk biku gaterlalu pede bikin scene Chanbaek nya, takut nda ngena/?:v chap ini ceritanya mereka udah mulai buka-bukaan dikit/? Ada flashback Chanyeol juga, dan persepsi tiap cast tentang cinta, jadi ketauan sikap-sikap sebenarnya dari tiap cast. Kalian setuju ke yang mana?:v

Tenang chap depan masih ada kok /smirk/? Biku mau bikin mereka deketnya palan-pelan dulu aja biar terlihat natural/? Betewe, biku nda pernah janji bikin chanbaek naina di Jeju lhoo :p liat ajalah besok, wahahaha /digaplok/:"3

apa lagi ya lupa:v

Woiyaa jadwal biku update itu setiap hari minggu yaa.. tapi gabisa janji tiap minggu update, soalnya biku update kalo udah kelar semuanya /lah iya, maksud nya kadang belum selesai gitu kalo update seminggu sekali T^T biku juga pengen fast update tapi yah gimanaa.. ditambah setan males suka gangguin mulu T^T maaf ya u,u tapi tenang ae pasti di update kok /winkeu/

Ini panjang jadi maaf kalo ada typo TT

Penasaran? Review juseyoo ^-^

See you soon all, love ya!


	8. Lets Get Closer

Setelah melewati menit-menit melelahkan dengan sepeda dan belakang mobilnya, Chanyeol akhirnya memasuki mobilnya dan segera menghidupkan _AC_ mobilnya karna demi apapun, Chanyeol benar-benar kesulitan saat ia harus mengurus sepedanya.

"Aishh, menyusahkan."

"Katakan padaku, apa dia memberitaumu semuanya?"

Belum sampai keringatnya mengering, Chanyeol lupa masih ada satu makhluk yang harus ia urus,

"Tentu, aku tau semuanya, semuanya. Dan ciuman itu adalah bagian favoritku."

Setelahnya Chanyeol menyeringai puas, sekali-kali bocah disebelah nya harus diberi pelajaran, dengan begitu dia akan diam, dan Chanyeol merasa beruntung telah memiliki titik lemah yang akan ia gunakan kapan saja jika bocah itu menyusahkannya.

"Sialan! Awas saja aku akan menghabiskan semua ice cream nya saat aku pulang nanti."

Bocah itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya, dengan alis yang menekuk tajam dan juga bibir bawahnya yang dimajukan, terlihat begitu kesal,

Namun sungguh menggemaskan.

"Pfftt- kau bilang ice cream? Apa itu adalah ancaman terbesarmu? Kau sungguh kekanakan sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh bermaksud mengejek bocah yang sedang merajuk, terkadang sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kekanakan justru telihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol, ia juga tidak begitu yakin, namun sesuatu yang salah Chanyeol akui ia rasakan saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang merajuk seperti bocah kecil yang menginginkan mainan baru.

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin ia akan sangat kesal saat tau ice creamnya telah ku habiskan."

Baekhyun menyeringai senang setelahnya, membayangkan wajah kesal oppa nya saat ia menghabiskan persediaan ice cream nya di dalam kulkas.

"Bukankah oppa mu bisa membelinya lagi saat itu sudah habis? Bagaimana itu akan menjadi ancaman besar baginya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti orang bodoh saat dirasa ucapan ahjussi disebelahnya ada benarnya juga.

"Kau benar.. hahh lalu bagaimana aku membalasnya? Haishh sialan, aku membencinya!"

Baekhyun berujar kesal, memukul _dashboard_ mobil Chanyeol lalu melipat tangannya di dada dengan bibir yang mengercut lucu.

"Yaishh, kau melukai mobilku!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat ia dengan jelas melihat mobil barunya _dilukai_ oleh tangan mungil Baekhyun, mengusapnya sayang seolah alat transportasi itu adalah benda bernyawa.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku ingin pulang!"

Baekhyun berujar ketus lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil, lebih memilih melihat jalanan kosong daripada beradu argumen dengan ahjussi disebelahnya.

"Lagipula apa yang salah dengan semua itu? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dalam sebuah hubungan? Aku tau karna oppa mu yang memberitaukannya padaku, kau pikir aku akan mengijinkan mu begitu saja ikut dengan ku kemari? Selama aku terjun kedunia bisnis, baru kali ini aku melakukan perjalan bisnis dengan rekan kerjaku yang membawa serta adiknya karna putus cinta."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Bocah itu ternyata masih merajuk, marah karna dirinya mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu, tentu saja Chanyeol mengetahuinya, lebih tepatnya Baekboom yang memberitaunya –semuanya saat mereka melakukan pengecekan proyek mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan barusan, menurutnya yang dialami Baekhyun merupakan hal yang biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. Tidak selamanya sebuah hubungan akan terus berjalan baik bukan? Bahkan jika kau pikir lagi, banyak diluar sana mereka yang telah menikah bercerai karna kasus perselingkuhan atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun memang terlalu bocah untuk mendapatkan kenyataan yang dialaminya, mungkin itu memang terlalu menyakitkan bagi bocah _SMA_ seumurannya.

Chanyeol kemudian teringat dengan sesuatu yang telah dibelinya sebelum ia datang kemari. Ia kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah jok belakang, meraih kantong plastik berisi beberapa makanan. Tangannya menyenggol lengan bocah yang masih setia manatap jalanan, bocah itu diam dan tidak menggubrisnya hingga berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menyerahkan bingkisan itu dan meletakannya pada paha si bocah yang masih merajuk.

"Kau makan apa pagi ini? Kupikir kau lapar setelah melakukan beberapa perjalanan dan bersepeda, makanlah, sebelum benar-benar menjadi dingin."

Chanyeol membagi fokusnya dengan sesekali melirik Baekhyun dan jalanan didepannya, sepertinya bocah itu tertarik degan isi dari bingkisan yang ada diatas pahanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam duduknya, tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sungguh kekanakan, dengan segala sikapnya yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Dan uluran tangan kecil itu menandakan Baekhyun yang lapar dalam duduknya. Ia mengambil hotdog yang menghangat dan perlahan memakannya, lalu berujar senang setelahnya.

"Whoahh, ini benar-benar enak!"

"Begitukah? Kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan dengan hari yang mulai gelap.

Alis nya bertemu saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon atau _ucapan terimakasih_ dari bocah yang sedang menikmati cemilannya.

"Kau tidak akan berterimakasih padaku?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak menggubrisnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu? Jangan bicara padaku lagi?"

Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya pada bocah disebelahnya saat lampu jalan berwarna merah. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusaja diucapkan bocah yang masih setia memakan jajanan yang ia belikan.

"Apa yang mengharuskan ku untuk tidak bicara padamu lagi?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

Keningnya mengerut, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang, apa Chanyeol berbuat salah? Kapan?

"Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu bocah, kupikir kaulah yang selalu menyusahkanku."

Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya tanpa balasan dari Baekhyun. Otaknya berputar mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia rasa semuanya baik-baik saja, bahkan Chanyeol menceritakan masa lalunya pada Baekhyun saat di pantai tadi, lalu dimana letak kesalahannya?

" _JANGAN BICARA PADAKU LAGI SIALAN!"_

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat ingatannya berhenti pada saat insiden ia mencium gadis pendek disebelahnya.

"Jangan bilang.. kau marah karna aku mencium mu?"

Tidak ada respon yang diberikan Baekhyun kecuali dirinya yang menggigit potongan hotdog dengan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar marah karna itu? Kupikir itu bukan ciuman pertamamu, kenapa kau harus marah?"

"Kenapa? Ahjussi bilang kenapa?!"

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya lalu menyimpan potongan hotdog yang tinggal setengah itu kembali kedalam kantong plastik.

"Kau itu ahjussi mesum tidak sopan! Kau menciumku! Dua kali! Itu tidak sopan! Ahjussi juga masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa izin, melihat tubuhku dan menindihku! Dan kau bilang kenapa aku harus marah?! Itu memalukan! Itu tidak sopan! Kau tidal boleh melakukan hal itu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal! Pokoknya itu tidak sopan!"

Baekhyun mengoceh dalam duduknya, mengoceh dengan serpihan roti diatas bibirnya dan noda saus diujung bibirnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan perasaan gemasnya saat melihat bocah disampingya berbicara tanpa henti, ia terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun menyelesaikan protesnya dengan nafas yang terengah seolah telah melakukan lomba lari limaratus meter.

"Sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan serpihan roti pada bibir merah muda itu dan berakhir dengan menyapu bibir tipis itu dengan jempolnya dan membersihkan sisa saus pada ujung bibir tipis itu.

"Jadi maksud mu jika aku ingin mencium mu, memasuki kamar mu dan menindih mu aku harus meminta izin dulu, begitu?"

Seolah terpaku dalam duduknya, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun, rasa marahnya menghilang begitu saja saat usapan lembut itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Harusnya ia marah saat ahjussi itu mencoba meggodanya, tapi senyum sialan itu entah mengapa malah membuat pipinya menghangat dengan debaran asing pada jantungnya, dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati waktu yang seolah berhenti, mengagumi bagaimana tampan nya ahjussi yang kini sedang tersenyum didepannya.

"J-jangan sentuh aku!"

Hingga kenyataan kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun, ia sadar jika mobil yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti bergerak, sedikit tergesa, ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mesin beroda empat itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dan segera berjalan menuju rumah dengan pintu yang terkunci dari luar. Menggerak-gerakan knop pintu tanpa membuahkan hasil, ia menyerah karna ia tau dirinya tidak bisa membuka pintu yang terkunci tanpa sebuah kunci.

"Menyebalkan, cepat keluar dan bukakan pintu bodoh ini sialan!"

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu, padahal kalau diingat ingat, dirinya memiliki kunci cadangan rumah yang dia ambil saat berjalan-jalan ke pantai siang tadi.

"Dasar menggemaskan."

Senyum lebar tercetak diwajah tampannya saat ia berhasil menggoda bocah yang kini tersipu dengan pipinya yang memerah. Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari mobil, meraih kantong plastik dan segera menghampiri bocah yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan pipinya yang mengembung lucu.

Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk mengusak surai lembut rambut si gadis pendek, tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kunci rumah yang berada didalam saku celananya.

"Bukannya kau memegang kunci cadangan rumah ku? Apa kau bermaksud menunggu ku hm?"

Pintu rumah terbuka dan Chanyeol kembali memberikan senyum tampannya. Tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tengah menahan malu, dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin memerah padam. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului pemilik rumah, menghentakan kakinya saat menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya dengan bantingan keras pada pintu.

Chanyeol terkikik dalam posisinya, sepertinya tidak buruk juga saat bocah itu ada disekitarmu, akhirnya Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dan mengunci pintu, cukup melelahkan untuk hari ini, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki waktu luang besok, karna ia sudah tidak memiliki jadwal lain di Jeju, itu berarti, ia bisa menikmati waktu liburannya besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering _alarm_ membangunkan lelaki tampan dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia terbangun setelah mematikan _alarm_ nya dan melihat pagi ini pukul 07:30 yang merupakan jam tidur tambahan untuknya karna setiap sabtu ia tidak memiliki kelas. Sedikit melakukan peregangan sebelum membersihkan diri, lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas lega karna ia sadar jika sabtu paginya tidak diawali dengan mandi terburu-buru karna sebuah rapat atau janji untuk merundingkan event fakultasnya.

Lelaki tampan itu kemudian melepaskan atasan pakaiannya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang indah dan berbentuk. Tubuh yang akan menjadi dambaan setiap gadis yang melihatnya, yang mampu membuat siapa saja ingin meraba bagian perut dengan otot berbentuk _kotak_ yang terlihat begitu sexy.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuh atletisnya, merasakan percikan air dingin yang membuat tubuhnya terasa segar. Ada suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini, setelah memikirkannya beberapa kali dalam dua hari terakhir, ia tau dengan keputusan yang diambilnya tepat, maka dari itu, ia akan segera mendatangi seseorang yang penting baginya.

Tigapuluh menit berlalu dengan dirinya yang menghabiskan sarapan pagi dengan sebuah _toast_ dan selai kacang. Ia kemudian keluar dari rumahnya, dan segera mengendarai mobilnya, melajukan mobil hitamnya pada kawasan perumahan yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Mematikan mobilnya dan segera keluar dari dalamnya.

Dihadapannya adalah sebuah rumah elit dengan pagar cukup tinggi berwarna hitam. Entah kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak datang ke rumah ini, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia datang untuk menjemput atau mengantarkan mantan kekasihnya pulang.

Saat pintu gerbang terbuka, ia segera melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu berwarna cream dan menekan bel, tidak menunggu satu menit, pintu berwarna cream itu akhirnya terbuka. Jantungnya sempat berdegup kencang, menduga-duga apakah gadis itu yang akan membukanya dan menyambut dirinya, namun seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas dirinya berdiri diambang pintu dengan pakaian santainya.

"Sehun?"

Pria itu berucap dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kebingungan, tidak begitu percaya dengan tamu pertama yang mengunjungi rumahnya pagi ini.

"Hyung? Apa kabar? Aku mencari Baekhyun."

Lelaki tampan bernama Sehun itu tersenyum ramah saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal menyambutnya, meski dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tidak percaya namun pria dewasa itu kemudian memamerkan senyumannya, senyuman yang mirip sekali dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kabar baik, tapi Baekhyun sedang tidak ada dirumah sekarang."

Masih didepan pintu, kedua alis Sehun bertemu saat mendengar jawaban dari kakak mantan kekasihnya, tidak biasanya, kemana Baekhyun?

"Tidak ada dirumah? Kemana?"

Raut wajahnya penuh dengan tanya, apa mungkin Baekhyun pergi bermain? Sepagi ini?

"Dia sedang di Jeju, sejak lima hari yang lalu kurasa."

Mata tajamnya membulat dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jeju?! L-lima hari yang lalu?"

Seperti orang bodoh, Sehun bahkan tergagap saat mengatakannya,

"Maksud hyung apa Baekhyun sedang berlibur bersama paman dan bibi disana?"

Sehun kembali bertanya, memastikan jika Baekhyun tidak bersama dengan orang yang tidak dikenal oleh dirinya, karna Sehun masih ingat sekali, Baekhyun tidak akan diberi izin oleh orangtuanya jika ia harus berpergian jauh bersama teman-tamannya, apalagi jika itu harus bermalam ditempat asing, Sehun saja selalu mendapat penolakan saat dirinya meminta izin mengajak Baekhyun berlibur ke villa orang tuanya di sebuah pegunungan, jadi sudah dapat dipastikan jika Baekhyun pergi ke Jeju bersama orangtuanya bukan?

"Sebenarnya tidak, Baekhyun di Jeju bersama Chanyeol."

"APA!?"

Mengenyampingkan sopan santun, Sehun meninggikan suaranya didepan orang yang lebih tua darinya, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, menghiraukan seseorang didepannya yang memejamkan mata dan menutup sebelah telinganya karna teriakan yang dihasilkannya.

"Kurasa akan lebih nyaman jika kita melanjutkan obrolan ini di dalam rumah, kau tidak malu berteriak didepan rumah orang?"

Baekboom kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun untuk memasuki rumah keluarganya, mengikuti Sehun yang melangkahkan kakinya ragu.

"Chanyeol.. maksud hyung Park Chanyeol?"

Masih menyakinkan dirinya, Sehun mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah sofa ruang tengah. Baekboom kembali dengan segelas air dingin yang segera diterima oleh sang tamu lalu segera menegak minuman dingin itu dan menyisakannya setengah.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol, rekan bisnis ku. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya disini bukan?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan tatapan terkejutnya, otak cerdasnya mendadak berhenti berfungsi saat dengan hati-hati ia merangkai kalimat;

' _Baekhyun di Jeju bersama Chanyeol.'_

Jika otaknya masih berfungsi, apakah itu artinya Baekhyun berdua bersama Chanyeol, di Jeju?

Berdua?

Hanya berdua?

LIMA HARI?!

"Hyung bercanda?!"

Akhirnya satu kalimat berhasil keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia yakin arti dari kalimat yang telah dicerna oleh otaknya adalah benar.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda Sehun?"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Baekboom terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sungguh seperti orang bodoh, tidak seperti seorang Sehun yang selalu terlihat kalem dan menjaga _image_ nya.

"Hyung, kau membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal disana bersama orang asing?! Bukankah Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenal Chanyeol? Bagaimana hyung bisa mengijinkan mereka tinggal bersama disana? Lalu bagaimana dengan paman dan bibi? Apa mereka mengizinkannya?!"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu terus keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan, sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontorkan, lebih sebenarnya, Sehun belum percaya dengan apa yang ia ketahui sekarang.

"Whoa.. bisakah kau menanyakannya satu persatu? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, lagipula sepertinya kau masih sangat peduli terhadap adikku."

Satu seringaian terpatri pada wajah Baekboom yang terlihat puas melihat reaksi Sehun yang terbilang bagitu panik,

"Tentu saja aku peduli hyung! Baekhyun itu kekasih ku–"

Ucapannya terhenti setelah sadar dengan apa yang barusaja keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun terdiam, menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran sofa dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah lesu.

Satu alis Baekboom terangkat saat mendengar penuturan Sehun,

"Kekasih? Kupikir hubungan kalian telah berakhir, aku masih sangat ingat enam hari yang lalu Baekhyun pulang dengan seragam basah kuyup dan matanya yang membengkak, dia juga menangis semalaman tanpa mau keluar dari kamar bahkan dia tidak mau berbicara padaku saat itu. Appa dan eomma malah berniat akan menghubungi mu sebelum akhirnya bocah itu keluar dari kamar dan mengadu seperti bocah TK."

"Apa.. seburuk itu?"

Sehun mencicit dalam duduknya, apa perbuatnya sungguh kejam saat itu? Sebegitu buruknya kah hingga Baekhyun berperilaku seperti itu?

"Kau pikir apa yang menjadi alasan dia merengek tanpa henti padaku? Meminta ikut ke Jeju saat aku harus melakukan pengecakan proyek disana? Aku bahkan harus menahan malu saat meminta Chanyeol agar tidak keberatan jika aku membawa Baekhyun pada perjalanan bisnis. Baekhyun malah kembali menangis saat aku akan kembali ke Seoul, dia tidak ingin ikut pulang dengan ku dan kembali merengek agar tetap disana bersama Chanyeol, kaupikir aku tidak malu pada saat itu? Aku dan Chanyeol hanyalah rekan bisnis, kami tidak begitu dekat, kau bisa bayangkan betapa memalukannya diriku menitipkan adikku pada rekan bisnis ku?"

Sehun semakin menundukan kepalanya, saat kakak dari mantan kekasihnya menasehatinya, mungkin lebih tepat memarahinya. Sehun tau kesalahannya. Ia telah menghancurkan hati Baekhyun, harusnya ia tau betapa rapuhnya hati gadis SMA itu, mungkin sekarang Baekboom menganggapnya sebagai seorang pengecut yang baru menunjukan batang hidungnya setelah menghancurkan hidup adik kesayangannya. Maka dari itu Sehun hanya terdiam dan menerima setiap kalimat yang ditujukan padanya. Ini salahnya, ia harus menanggungnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung.."

Sehun berujar pelan dalam duduknya, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa selain mengucapkan kalimat maaf, selain menghancurkan hati orang yang sangat dicintainya, Sehun juga menambah masalah lain dengan mempermalukan hyung yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak usah meminta maaf Sehun-ah, bukankah semuanya telah terjadi? Hanya katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

Sehun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap lelaki dewasa yang duduk dihadapannya, entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semuanya, semuanya bahkan terasa rumit bagi dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang barusaja kulakukan, maksudku, semuanya berawal saat aku mengenal kakak tingkatku."

Baekboom menyamankan duduknya, bersiap mendengarkan pembelaan dari seorang lelaki yang telah menyakiti adik kesayangannya,

"Selama sebulan lebih ia menjadi partnerku, membantuku dalam mengerjakan bagianku, ia begitu baik saat memperlakukanku, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan semakin dekat dengannya. Awalnya aku hanya menganggap perhatian yang ia berikan padaku hanya sebatas sunbae dan hoobae, namun aku mulai terbiasa dan pada saat itupula aku menyadari jika hubunganku dengan Baekhyun mulai renggang."

"Aku bahkan jarang bertukar kabar dengan Baekhyun saat itu, setiap hari hampir kuhabiskan di kampus atau berkeliling mencari sponsor. Aku tidak berbohong saat aku mengatakan itu benar-benar melelahkan, dan saat aku menyerah dengan apa yang ku kerjakan, orang itu adalah orang pertama yang akan memberikanku semangat, memberi pelukan dan kembali mengerjakan apa yang seharunya menjadi tanggung jawabku. Hingga aku sadar jika perasaan hangat itu bukanlah sekedar sunbae dan juga hoobae, hari itu, aku menciumnya. Saat event itu berakhir sukses, aku tidak bisa menahannya saat orang itu tersenyum dan mengatakan aku telah melakukan hal yang besar. Semua berjalan begitu saja, aku menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir kecilnya, dan aku sadar ada hati yang terluka saat itu."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasarnya saat mengingat betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat itu, melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan raut wajah terluka. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kala itu, hingga ia segera menghampiri gadis yang langsung menundukan kepalanya enggan menatap wajahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis mungil itu akan melompat senang dan memeluknya saat ia melihat dirinya. Hari itu semuanya berbeda.

"Dan saat itu juga aku melihatnya hyung. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku, aku bersungguuh-sungguh saat mengatakan aku juga merasakan sakit. Namun saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan perasaan hatiku, saat hatiku menerima sosok baru, saat itu pula aku melihat sosok lain yang begitu terluka. Saat itu aku sangat yakin dengan perasaan ku, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Maka dari itu aku mengakhirinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa kecewa dan terluka semakin dalam. Namun setelahnya, kupikir hatiku belum benar-benar menerima sosok baru itu. Baekhyun masih mengisi setengah hatiku. Dan terkadang aku menyesali dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku menginginkan Baekhyun kembali, namun debaran lain muncul saat aku bersama sosok baru yang perlahan mulai menggantikan posisi Baekhyun, maka dari itu saat ini aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa hyung, mungkin jika aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain, entah debaran lama yang masih ada atau malah debaran lama yang telah menghilang."

Hembusan nafas panjang mengkahiri cerita Sehun, perasaannya yang sungguh dilema. Baekboom sungguh mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun saat ini. Terkadang sesuatu seperti itu memang terjadi, dan mungkin Sehun hanya ingin mengambil langkah dengan maksud tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang lebih jauh dengan perasaan dilemanya.

"Kau tau, terkadang seseorang tidak bisa langsung menerima keputusan yang kau buat meskipun itu yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Selalu ada pandangan berbeda dari setiap orang. Dalam kasus ini, bagi Baekhyun, masih terlalu sulit baginya untuk menerima semua keputusan mu. Kau tau? Dia hanyalah seorang gadis SMA yang masih mengartikan cinta monyet itu sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa indah, tanpa permasalahan didalamnya. Baekhyun terlalu labil untuk menerima semua itu, ditambah hubungan kalian yang bisa dibilang lama untuk gadis SMA seusianya. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa menyakitkannya itu baginya? Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk mengartikan keputusan yang kau berikan untuknya. Itulah mengapa ia melakukan ini, pergi menjauh darimu, sungguh kekanakan karna yang dia lakukan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu, kupikir itu juga menjadi sesuatu yang sulit bagimu, karna kau tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan seseoarang yang telah lama bersamamu, seindah apapun itu, Baekhyun telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu, dia ikut andil dalam hari-hari mu, namun, jika memang seperti itu keputusan yang kau buat, maukah kau mendengar saran dariku Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam dalam duduknya, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karna telah gagal dalam menjaga hati seseorang. Bahkan sekarang dirinya seperti seorang pria bajingan yang sedang dimarahi oleh mertua karna ketahuan berselingkuh dari istrinya.

"Tentu, apa itu hyung?"

"Jangan buat Baekhyun kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. Saat kau mengambil keputusan final mu, maka lakukanlah. Berbahagialah dengan sosok baru yang telah kau pilih. Kau mengakhiri ini semua karna tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun bukan? Maka dari itu, lakukanlah. Berbahagialah. Mungkin Baekhyun masih belum menyerah dengan perasaannya, namun pikirkan sosok yang telah kau pilih Sehun, karna akhir dari semuanya tetaplah kau yang harus memilih. Kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Dan kau telah memilih pilihanmu. Lakukanlah. Mungkin terasa sulit karna semua itu tidak bisa berjalan semudah yang kau bayangkan. Namun kau harus yakin. Kau telah merelakan Baekhyun, jangan buat adikku kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa itu tidak akan sama saat kau memilih untuk kembali. Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Maka dari itu lanjutkanlah. Beritau Baekhyun, buat dia mengerti, setelah itu, teruskan apa yang telah menjadi pilihanmu, aku percaya degan apa yang kau pilih."

Baekboom menepuk pelan lutut Sehun lalu memberikan senyum wibawanya. Seperti inilah cara orang dewasa berpikir. Selalu melihat dari berbagai sisi tidak terfokus pada sisi seseorang yang telah terluka, karna masih ada sisi lain yang harus diperhatikan. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Ia tidak ingin adiknya kembali tersakiti dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan merasa sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf karna telah menyakiti adikmu, aku sungguh tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku bahkan merasa malu pada diriku sendiri saat ini. Apa aku begitu buruk?"

Baekboom terkekeh setelahnya. Karna api tidak bisa dibalas dengan api, Baekboom memilih untuk menjadi air yang akan mematikan api.

Sebenarnya banyak ungkapan kekesalannya yang ingin ia lontarkan pada mantan kekasih adiknya yang telah berhasil membuat adiknya hancur seolah-olah ia akan mati. Jalan tidak berujung akan ia temui jika ia tidak mengalah dan manjadi sosok dewasa yang akan menengahi keduanya. Ini ia lakukan karna ia sangat menyayangi adik satu-satu nya itu, sosok ceria dengan mata melengkung indah menyerupai bulan sabit. Ia merindukan senyum adiknya itu. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa melakukan hal ini. Jika boleh, Baekboom ingin sekali memukul Sehun hingga pemuda itu kehabisan darahnya, berlebihan, namun memang seperti itu kenyataanya.

"Kau tau kau begitu buruk, maka dari itu, jangan buat adikku semakin menderita."

Ia kembali terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah, antara takut dan menyesal, mungkin perasaan lelaki berkulit pucat itu tengah bercampur aduk sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidak apa-apa beginilah cara lelaki meyelesaikan masalahnya secara jantan. Bukan begitu?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Begitu. Beginilah cara lelaki menyelesaikan masalahnya secara jantan.

"Tapi, hyung.. aku masih tidak terima dengan, kau tau? Baekhyun dan lelaki itu bersama, kau tidak berpikir mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun disana? Tidak ada yang mengawasinya, mereka berjenis kelamin berbeda, jadi maksudku, kau tau?"

"Maksudmu kejadian seperti kau yang akan menyetubuhi adikku dikamarnya, begitu?"

Sehun seperti mati ditempat, apa.. Baekboom mengetahui kejadian itu?

"Hyung.. mengetahuinya?"

Jawabnya antara memastikan dan was-was setelahnya.

"Kau pikir kenapa saat itu aku menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun? Suara kalian terlalu keras, apa yang kau pikirkan jika eomma atau appa yang memergokinya?"

"M-maaf hyung."

Cicit Sehun kembali dan kembali merasa buruk dengan kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tak apa. Besok Baekhyun pulang. Aku akan menjemputnya ke _airport_ haruskah aku memberitaunya jika kau datang kerumah hari ini?"

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika hyung tidak memberitau Baekhyun jika aku kemari sekarang. Biar aku yang memberitaunya jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Baiklah, semua terserah padamu, semoga beruntung Sehun-ah."

"Terimakasih hyung.

Sehun memperlihatkan senyum tampannya. Hatinya merasa lebih baik sekarang. Setidaknya semuanya terlihat semakin jelas sekarang. Sehun benar-benar berterimakasih pada Baekboom karna lelaki itu bisa mengerti keadaannya. Meski ia harus menerima beberapa petuah yang memang sudah sepantasnya ia dapatkan, lelaki dewasa itu bisa sekali memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik. Sungguh beruntung seseorang yang akan memilikinya kelak. Mungkin Sehun harus berlajar beberapa dari sikap dewasanya yang sungguh terlihat wibawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah di pulau yang indah. Chanyeol terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang telah mengahangatkan kamarnya. Sinar pagi yang sungguh membuat moodnya baik. Berdiri didepan jendela kamar, ia menggeser bingkai kaca itu, merasakan sinar matahari pagi secara langsung yang mengenai tubuh tegapnya. Menghirup udara yang menyejukan paru-paru, meregangkan beberapa persendian badannya, Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati pagi harinya. Tidak ada jadwal padat hari ini. Tidak ada meeting, tidak ada makan siang berasama rekan kerja, tidak ada dokumen yang harus di tandatangani, tidak ada rutinitas padatnya yang selalu merampas waktu bersantainya.

Hari ini Chanyeol libur.

Meski besok ia harus kembali pada jam kerjanya, ia masih memiliki hari ini untuk dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Mengawali hari liburnya dengan mood yang baik, Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya dengan berbaring malas diranjang. Ia tengah berada disebuah pulau dengan pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indah. Bukankah Chanyeol harus menikmati sajian alam yang indah itu?

Tubuh tegapnya kemudian segera memasuki kamar mandi kamarnya, membasuh dirinya dengan dinginnya air shower yang justru membuat tubuh berbentuknya semakin segar. Moodnya benar-benar baik pagi ini.

Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk, menimbulkan beberapa percik air dilantai, Chanyeol memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Terlihat sungguh tampan dan segar, dengan wangi sabunnya yang sanggup membuat orang yang mengantuk langsung terbangun dari tidur indahnya. Sungguh berlebihan.

Balutan kain santai melekat pada tubuh tingginya, melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, pagi indah ini akan semakin sempurna jika ia memasak makanan favoritnya sebagai menu sarapan paginya.

Tangan lihai nya kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan masak. Menyiapkannya sebelum ia membuka lemari pendinginnya.

Kedua alisnya terangkat. Tidak ada bahan spesial didalamnya, hanya ada beberapa sayuran, telur juga satu _sachet_ nori.

Apa yang harus ia buat untuk sarapan pagi di paginya yang indah?

Terdiam untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia buat, suara dentingan gelas kaca yang tertangkap oleh telinga lebarnya, Chanyeol membalikan badan, dan ia menemukan sosok berbeda kelamin disana.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang sepunggung, celana training dan kaos putih besar dengan panjang hinggga bagian atas pahanya melekat pada tubuh rampingnya. Aroma tubuh yang tercium manis di hidung mancungnya, menandakan gadis itu telah membersihkan diri, sama seperti dirinya.

"Pagi."

Sapaan hangat dengan senyum tulus ia lontarkan bersamaan dengan mood baik yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Menyapa sang gadis yang memegang gelas seraya menghampiri dirinya yang masih terdiam didepan lemari pendingin.

"Mm.."

Sebuah gumaman diterima dirinya atas sapaan pagi yang baru saja ia lontarkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tidak ingin menghilangkan mood baiknya dengan cepat, Chanyeol tidak akan ambil pusing dengan sikap si lawan jenis –Baekhyun yang memang suka seenak jidatnya, tanpa memikirkan sopan santun ataupun rasa senggan terhadap tuan rumah, Baekhyun hanya berujar tak acuh seraya dengan tangan putihnya yang terulur untuk mengambil jus strawberry dalam kemasan.

"Kau ingin sarapan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Tolong sabarkan Chanyeol.

Ia seperti berbicara pada seorang bocah yang mogok bicara karna tidak diijinkan membeli mainan baru.

"Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial didalam kulkas ku, kau ingin sesuatu yang lain untuk dimakan?"

Tidak ada suara lain yang menjawab pertanyaannya, si lawan jenis tidak peduli dan hanya menegak jus segar berwana merah muda.

"Kau masih marah?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Sebernarnya ia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun tidak akan berbicara padanya, namun entah kenapa, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kehilangan mood baiknya pagi ini, ia hanya ingin mengakhiri liburannya dengan perasaan baik, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk memiliki waktu libur jika ia sudah kembali ke Seoul nantinya, apalagi untuk mengunjungi pulau indah ini, mungkin Chanyeol harus mencari-cari kesempatan jika ia ingin berkunjung ke pulau ini nantinya.

Ia hampir saja menghilangkan mood baiknya saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, memalingkan pandangannya, memilih memandang benda mati daripada dirinya, seolah dirinya adalah makhluk kasat mata yang tidak terlihat.

Menghembuskan nafas kasarnya, Chanyeol harus bersabar. Ia memang tengah menghadapi seorang bocah sekarang. Jadi tidak ada gunanya jika ia terpancing emosi dan bersikap sama.

"Ingin pergi ke pantai?"

Satu kalimat tanya itu berhasil membuat bocah yang mogok bicara memalingkan wajahnya dan kini seluruh pandangan matanya berfokus pada dirinya, dengan sepasang mata _puppy_ yang berbinar senang.

"Pantai?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Ia mengerti sekarang. Seorang bocah yang sedang mogok bicara harus ditawari dengan hal-hal sederhana yang dapat menyenangkan hatinya. Dengan begitu tatapan sinis seekor _puppy_ akan berubah menjadi seekor _puppy_ menggemaskan dengan binar indah dimatanya.

"Ya. Kupikir kau ingin berenang dipantai, cuacanya sedang bagus, dan juga ini hari terakhir mu di Jeju sebelum besok kembali ke Seoul, tidak ada salahnya kan bersenang-senang dulu?"

"Ahjussi mengijinkanku berenang?!"

Tangan mungil itu bersidekap dimeja makan, menatap lawan bicara seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya, lengkap dengan tatapan berbinarnya yang belum hilang.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cuaca indah ini dengan hanya berdiam diri dirumah."

Jawaban kalem itu terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Baekhyun, ia menatap sosok lelaki yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut padanya. Sepertinya ahjussi dihadapannya tidak semenyebalkan seperti pikirannya. Hanya karna lelaki itu mengajaknya ke pantai Baekhyun telah menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang.

 _Ahjussi ini tidak menyebalkan._

Begitulah pemikiran bocahnya. Hingga akhirnya bibir tipis itu melebar membentuk sebuah senyum kebahagiaan, ia berujar senang dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya keinginannya untuk berenang dipantai akan segera terkabul. Membosankan bukan jika kau berada di pantai tanpa berenang?

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan beberapa kimbap untuk bekal piknik di pantai?"

"Itu sempurna! Ahjussi bisa membuatnya?"

"Itu gampang, ingin membantu?"

"Ayey captain!"

Gadis itu kini berujar senang, cepat sekali mood gadis ini berubah, seperti tengah menjadi kebiasaan baru baginya, tangan Chanyeol terulur begitu saja untuk mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun. Chanyeol senang melakukannya. Dan gadis itu sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau bisa memasak telurnya?"

"Tidak chef!"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Gadis itu menjawab dengan semangat berlawanan dengan arti kata yang dia ucapkan. Mungkin gadis itu hanya mengajaknya bercanda, pikir Chanyeol.

"Memasak daging?"

"Tidak juga chef!"

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membalikan badannya setelah mengerluarkan seluruh bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya, menatap gadis pendek yang tersenyum lima jari dan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah?"

"Ehm.. memperhatikanmu?"

Jawabnya percaya diri dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berdecih tidak percaya. Ia pikir itu hanya candaan baginya, tapi seperti gadis itu mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Memasak nasi? Merebus sayur?"

"Na-ahh~"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, dan rahang Chanyeol pun jatuh.

"Kau seorang gadis dan kau tidak bisa melakukan semua itu?"

"Apa setiap gadis harus selalu melakukannya? Lagipula dirumah eomma selalu bilang padaku akan ada saatnya aku belajar memasak, eomma tidak bilang mengharuskanku untuk memasak kan?"

"Woah.. kau memang benar-benar Byun."

Chanyeol akhirnya membuang nafas tidak percayanya. Tidak menyangka gadis dihadapannya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan dapur.

"Eomma mu bilang kau harus belajar memasak bukan? Setidaknya belajarlah mulai sekarang, kelak kau akan memiliki suami yang akan memintamu memasakan sesuatu. Kebanyakan lelaki ingin sekali memiliki istri yang pintar dalam urusan dapur."

"Maka dari itu ahjussi harus segera menikah. Jadi ahjussi bisa meminta istri ahjussi untuk memasakkan ahjussi sesuatu, tidak memintaku untuk memasak dan ahjussi tidak perlu membuat sarapan ahjussi sendiri."

Chanyeol bungkam.

Dan Baekhyun menyeringai dalam duduknya.

"Potong beberapa wortel ini untukku, jangan terlalu tebal dan besar kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan memberi Baekhyun beberpa wortel untuk diirisnya. Ia lupa jika _puppy_ dengan binar mata indah itu tetaplah seorang _puppy_ yang senang mengajaknya bermain-main. Sudah syukur Chanyeol berbaik hati, menampung dan memberinya makan, sekali lagi berterimakasih lah pada mood Chanyeol yang sungguh bagus pagi ini.

Kimbap selesai. Persiapan selesai. Dan mobil pun sudah siap.

Perjalanan itu benar-benar memakan waktu selama limabelas menit hingga akhirnya kedua orang itu sampai pada sebuah pantai yang mereka kunjungi kemarin sore. Deburan ombak yang masih terdengar sama, pemandangan yang masih sama dan hembusan angin yang membuat gadis mungil merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya memejamkan mata. Menikmati hembusan segar itu menerpa tubuh mungilnya, menghirup nafas dalam, memberikan udara segar pada paru-parunya.

"Woahh.. ini benar-benar menakjubkan!"

Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar bahagia.

"Menyukainya?"

"Eungg! Ahjussi menyukainya juga?"

"Tentu, kau pikir kenapa aku membeli rumah disini? Aku juga sepertimu, menyukai pantai."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, senyumannya dibalas oleh si mata _puppy._ Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia baru sadar jika mata sipit itu akan melengkung indah hingga membentuk seperti karya Tuhan. Melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit. Mungkin karna bocah itu selalu mengajaknya berkelahi, hingga Chanyeol baru menyadari jika bocah pendek yang tersenyum itu terlihat sungguh cantik dengan matanya yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

Mungkin Chanyeol tersihir. Karna setelah dirinya tersentak, ia segera sadar jika ia terlalu lama memandangi gadis cantik dihadapannya.

Chanyeol berdehem setelahnya.

"Ingin makan dulu atau berenang dulu?"

"Berenang dulu! Aku sudah memakan beberapa roti sebelum berangkat kemari, jadi ayo berenang denganku ahjussi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menggemasakan sekali.

Karena itu ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya, melepaskan bajunya dan memakai celana renangnya. Tubuh tegapnya bertambah sexy jika kau melihatnya dengan berlatarkan pantai. Perutnya yang melengkung indah dengan otot yang berbentuk padat, punggungnya yang terlihat begitu tegap dan kokoh, tentu saja berhasil membuat beberapa pasang mata dengan senang hati menatap keindahan tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Toh ini memang tempat yang dierbolehkan untuk bertelanjang dada bukan? Bukan hanya dirinya yang berpenampilan serupa, karna ini _weekend_ keadaan pantai terlihat dipenuhi oleh beberapa pengunjung, keluarga, anak-anak maupun mereka yang sedang berkencan.

Chanyeol sedikit meregangkan ototnya sebelum berenang. Keselamatan adalah yang utama. Tidak lucu jika ia mengalami kram otot saat berenang nanti.

"Ahjussi!"

Panggilan yang sudah biasa ia dengar, siapa lagi yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Tidak lain seorang gadis pendek yang kini menghampirinya dengan sebuah kaos putih besar di tubuhnya. Padahal Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat tali bikini berwarna merah muda yang menempel di bahu putihnya. Kaos putih yang tipis itu seolah-olah membuatnya dapat menerawang tubuh ramping sang bocah yang hanya berbalut bikini tipis dibaliknya.

"Kau akan berenang memakai itu?"

Chanyeol bertanya karna tidak yakin dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang akan berenang. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kaos itu dilepas? Apa salahnya hanya memakai bikini? Toh pengunjung lain pun mengenakan pakaian yang serupa?

"Tentu saja! Ini akan melindungiku dari tatapan-tatapan orang lain termasuk kau ahjussi!"

Chanyeol mengeryit dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Apa maksudnya? Tatapan seperti apa?

Apa tatapan yang bocah pendek maksud adalah seperti tatapan matanya yang terus menerus menatap kagum tubuh _topless_ nya?

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah tatapan memuja seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Baekhyun seolah tersadar, karna perkataan Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya tersentak, mengalihkan fokus matanya dari indahnya tubuh tegap itu hanya dengan mengenakan celana renang dan bertelanjang dada. Dada kokoh dan perut yang melengkung indah dengan otot yang terbentuk sexy membuat Baekhyun ingin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa itu terlihat seperti tatapan memuja?

Baekhyun hanya mengagumi betapa indahnya dada telanjang itu apalagi saat disinari oleh cahaya emas matahari pagi. Dengan helaian rambut coklat yang tertiup angin, ahjussi ini seperti tokoh dalam drama saja.

"A-aku tidak!"

Berakhir dengan mengelak, gadis pendek itu hanya tidak ingin membuat ahjussi didepannya melambung tinggi jika Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Gadis pendek itu kemudian mendelikan matanya, berlari senang menghampiri ombak yang terus menyapu bibir pantai.

Baekhyun memang suka semaunya dan Chanyeol mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Berperan sebagai sosok dewasa yang akan mengawasi _anak kecil_ yang mulai asik bermain air, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dan mulai mengawasi setiap pergerakan gadis pendek yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama di Jeju.

Seperti terlarut dengan dunia yang diciptakan sendiri oleh dirinya, Baekhyun senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya, bermain dengan gelombang sebelum gelombang itu berubah menjadi ombak yang akan menyapu bibir pantai, meloncati gelombang air dengan mengatakan _wuhuu_ ,tenggelam setelahnya lalu kembali muncul dan mengusap wajahnya.

Kini seluruh tubuh gadis pendek itu telah basah, air laut itu berhasil membasahi seluruh rambut panjangnya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran gadis pendek yang sedang bermain gelombang. Karna sebelumnya gadis itu dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia memakai kaos putih itu agar melindungi tubuhnya dari tatapan orang lain. Padahal sekarang tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas karna kaos putih itu telah basah. Kaos putih tipis itu mencetak dengan sempurna tubuh mungil yang memakainya, memperlihatkan bikini merah muda, mencetak dua buah gundukan yang mulai matang itu dengan indahnya. Membungkus bagian penting berbentuk segitiga dengan kain yang melekat pada pinggang ramping dengan tali disitiap sisinya. Jangan lupakan perut langsing dan paha putih yang sungguh indah.

Baekhyun seperti boneka _barbie_ dengan tubuh rampingnya.

Memberi kesan _sexy_ tersendiri bagi sepasang mata tajam yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Dua bongkahan pantat yang padat itu terlihat jelas saat Baekhyun menangkupkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya mengapung dalam air, dan menggerakan kedua kakinya hingga membuat tubunya bergerak saat berenang.

Pemandangan seorang gadis yang berenang memang selalu memberi kesan tersendiri. Setiap lelaki tentu saja akan menikmatinya. Termasuk Chanyeol yang terus memfokuskan _iris_ nya dengan alasan mengawasi si gadis pendek takut-takut sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

Kayuhan dari kedua kaki itu membuat Baekhyun semakin berenang jauh. Hingga saat kaki rampingnya mencoba menapak pasir basah dibawahnya Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya karna air asin itu telah sebatas lehernya, namun itu hanya sebatas dada bawah bagi tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi.. ahjussi!"

Baekhyun sedikit terengah saat berusaha melangkahkan kakinya melawan gelombang ombak yang menarik tubuhnya agar terseret lebih dalam, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Chanyeol, wajahnya sedikit takut karna untuk beberapa alasan, kakinya tidak bisa menapak pada dasar pantai. Chanyeol hanya terdiam beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana gadis pendek yang berusaha melawan tarikan gelombang ombak dan berusaha menghampirinya dengan susah payah.

Hingga telapak tangannya yang dingin berhasil meraih lengan kekar Chanyeol, gadis pendek itu bernafas lega.

"Whoah.. daebak! Ahjussi tidak lihat? Itu tadi gelombang yang sangat besar dan aku hampir saja tenggelam setelahnya!"

Baekhyun berujar dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka mengambil nafas.

"Bukankah kau menikmatinya? Kau bahkan lupa dengan dirimu sendiri dan terus berenang hingga ketengah."

Chanyeol berucap tenang dengan jemarinya yang tergerak untuk mengenyampingkan beberapa rambut basah Baekhyun yang menghalangi wajah kecilnya.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, fakta dirinya yang hanya bisa berenang dengan gaya bebas tanpa bisa megambang di kedalaman, membuat Baekhyun was-was saat kakinya tidak bisa menyentuh dasar. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan terus berenang hingga kedalaman melebihi tinggi tubuhnya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk tidak berenang jauh-jauh dari lelaki jangkung itu. Jika lelaki ini Baekboom, tentu Baekhyun akan dimarahi oleh kakak satu-satunya itu. Karna ia jelas tau jika Baekhyun tidak bisa mengambang dikedalaman, dan itu yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tidak pernah diijinkan untuk berenang seorang diri.

"Ahjussi tidak berenang?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topik, karna ia tau lelaki jangkung itu hanya diam dibelakangnya tanpa melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Berdiri seperti sebuah patung dan hanya mengawasi dirinya.

"Aku sudah cukup umur dengan tidak meloncat dan berteriak saat ada gelombang ombak menghampiri tubuhmu, seperti seorang anak kecil."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hingga sebuah lilitan tangan kurus melingkar di perut berotot nya, Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang, memeluk perut berbentuknya erat dengan menempelkan bagian atas tubuh mungil pada punggungnya.

"Ahjussi harus merasakannya, meloncat dan berteriak saat ada gelombang, itu sangat menyenangkan tau, go go go ahjussi!"

Ucapnya terlewat semangat dengan lengannya yang semakin melilit erat diperutnya. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, melihat sepasang tangan putih yang melingkar sempurna disepanjang lingkar pinggangnya, entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak dengan perbuatannya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bocah dibelakangnya akan memeluknya. Namun setelahnya, seringaiannya semakin tercetak jelas saat matanya menatap gelombang ombak yang akan menghampiri keduanya.

"Bersiaplah tuan putri, kapal selam segera berangkat."

Entah kenapa ucapan konyol itu keluar dari mulutnya, namun ia tersenyum senang saat ia mendengar sebuah jeritan menyenangkan dibelakangnya saat ia berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya pada saat gelombang ombak itu melewati dirinya, membuat seseorang dibelakangnya bersorak senang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wuhuu~ Lagi, lagi! Lakukan lagi ahjussi!"

Ucapnya riang dengan meloncat-loncat kecil dibelakangnya. Membuat Chanyeol meraskan dengan jelas bagaimana gundukan kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan kulit punggungnya.

Baekhyun bahkan terdengar begitu bahagia hanya dengan dirinya yang meloncati sebuah gelombang besar, membiarkan bagian bawah tubuhnya terangkat oleh gelombang ombak sementara bagian atas tubuhnya menempel pada punggung telanjangnya dan tangannya yang melingkar pada perutnya.

"Kau ingin aku mencari yang lebih besar?"

"Nee!"

Jawabnya pada detik pertama, begitu nyaring dan jelas. Maka dari itu Chanyeol lebih melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, berjalan kedalam air asin yang lebih dalam, menunggu gelombang lainnya datang.

"Ini dia, kau siap?"

Seolah memberi aba-aba, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, mengintip gadis pendek yang masih memeluk perutnya, memberitau gadis pendek itu ombak yang diinginkannya akan segera datang.

Binar bahagia itu kembali Chanyeol lihat dikedua mata gadis pendek yang mengangguk cepat. Mempererat lingkar lengannya, dan kembali menyerukan ungkapan senang saat merasakan tubuhnya yang melayang karena sapuan gelombang ombak.

Namun saat rasa melayang itu hilang, kaki pendeknya tidak bisa menapak pada pasir basah dibawahnya. Membuat seluruh badannya tenggelam pada lautan yang ternyata berdasar dalam. Merasa bersyurukur dengan refleks yang dimilikinya, Baekhyun segera memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan, menarik nafas karna sebelumnya ia tenggelam tanpa persiapan, dan sengaja mengulurkan kedua tangannya meraih bahu tegap diatasnya, menekannya kebawah sehingga ia bisa mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher yang terlihat kuat bahkan saat dirinya menggantung disana.

"Yaishh Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Chanyeol tidak berpura-pura saat dirinya terkejut mendapati tarikan dari dalam air, membuat ia menekukkan kedua lututnya, merendahkan tubuhnya lebih masuk kedalam air, namun saat ia kembali menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya, seseorang telah memeluk lehernya, lengkap dengan sosok yang menempel sempurna pada punggungnya.

"Aku tenggelam! A-ahjussi.. aku benar-benar tenggelam!"

Jawabnya dengan tergesa dan sedikit terbata. Nafasnya terengah dan sosok itu kembali mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Bukankah kau bisa berenang? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Yang Chanyeol maksud dengan yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah menggantung pada dirinya. Dengan posisi seolah-olah ia tengah digendong oleh Chanyeol, berpegangan pada dirinya dengan memeluk lehernya.

"A-aku tidak bisa mengambang.. kupikir aku tidak bisa kembali kepermukaan dan terseret ombak, itu menakutkan sekali ahjussi, sungguh!"

Chanyeol terdiam karna tidak percaya. Apa gadis pendek ini sedang bercanda? Lalu kenapa gadis pendek ini bertingkah seoalah-olah ia ahli bergerak dalam air?

"Kenapa kau gegabah sekali? Harusnya kau bilang padaku jika kau tidak sepenuhnya bisa berenang. Apa yang akan oppa mu bilang jika nantinya kau terseret ombak dan tenggelam?!"

Tangan yang semula menggantung di kedua sisi pahanya, kini merangkaul sepasang kaki yang mengantung dibelakangnya, menahan beban di punggungnya agar tidak merosot turun. Tangannya memegang kaki Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Menggendongnya agar gadis itu tidak merosot kebawah dan tenggelam. Ia melakukannya dengan refleks saat mendengar penjelasan gadis dalam gendongannya.

"A-aku pkir ahjussi tidak akan mengajakku hingga benar-benar ketengah. Kupikir aku masih menginjak dasar laut. Tapi ternyata itu benar-benar dalam. Untung saja aku masih bisa memegangmu ahjussi."

Baekhyun masih tergagap dalam bicaranya. Ia masih sedikit terkejut jika boleh jujur. Yang tadi itu sungguh menyeramkan. Ia tidak benar-benar bisa membayangkan jika dirinya benar-benar tenggelam dan terseret ombak.

"Tetap saja kau itu ceroboh. Lain kali jangan mengajak orang lain ketengah jika kau tidak bisa berenang, atau beritau oranglain jika kau tidak bisa mengambang supaya mereka lebih bisa menjagamu. Kau mengerti?"

Suaranya sedikit meninggi pada akhir kalimatnya. Entahlah, Chanyeol juga merasa kaget tadi, untung saja Baekhyun dapat segera memegangnya dan berpegangan padanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kenapa ahjussi begitu marah?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, meski ia yakin Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya. Bukannya ia yang hampir tenggelam disini? Harusnya ahjussi itu mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa ahjussi ini malah memarahinya?

"Aku tidak! Aku hanya–"

Ucapannya terhenti begitu saja, setelahnya Chanyeol terdiam. Apa ia terlihat marah?

Chanyeol tidak marah, sungguh.

Chanyeol hanya..

Merasa khawatir.

"Kau hanya begitu menyusahkan, jika kau terseret ombak dan mati, aku tidak bisa pulang ke Seoul dengan tenang, kupikir oppa mu akan membunuhku juga jika kau benar-benar terseret ombak dan mati. Sudahlah, kupikir sudah cukup bermain airnya, segera bersihkan dirimu, kita akan pulang."

"Arraso.. tapi ahjussi akan menggendongku sampai kesana bukan?"

Baekhyun menunjuk bibir pantai dimana beberapa orang berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, bermain air, bermain pasir, ataupun berjemur.

"Kau bisa berenang bukan?"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, berjalan menuju bibir pantai bersama dengan Baekhyun yang masih menggantung dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berenang? Bukankah ahjussi adalah kapal selamku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh tepat disamping telinga lebarnya, kekehan ringan yang mampu membuat hatinya tenang dan bersorak senang. Entah kenapa ungkapan kekanakan Baekhyun mampu membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Gadis pendek itu sepertinya telah lupa jika dirinya berada dalam bahaya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau harus membayar mahal atas ini tuan putri."

"Tidak masalah, aku memiliki banyak mutiara indah disana."

Baekhyun menyahut dengan menunjuk pasir pantai yang terlihat putih bersih dari kejauhan dan Chanyeol yang melangkahkan kakinya berjalan membelakangi luasnya lautan biru dan kembali ke bibir pantai dengan menggendong gadis pendek di punggung tegapnya.

Baekhyun kembali bersorak bahagia saat sesekali punggung kecilnya tersapu gelombang ombak tanpa sepengetahuannya, bibirnya sedikit mengercut saat akhirnya ia telah sampai dibibir pantai dan segera menuruni _kapal selamnya_. Kaki mungilnya menapak pada lebutnya pasir putih yang terasa sedikit hangat karna sinar matahari pagi, menggerakan jari kakinya, membuat pasir lembut itu menempel pada jemari kakinya yang putih bersih.

"Kau tidak akan membersihkan dirimu?"

Suara lain yang terdengar begitu berat menghentikan kegiatannya bermain pasir. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depannya. Tubuh indah itu terlihat mengkilap dengan bulir air yang membasahi tubuh gagahnya. Rambut basah yang terlihat seksi dengan tetes-tetes air yang menetes jatuh kemudian membasahi pasir pantai. Seringaian di bibir penuhnya membuatnya semakin tampan dengan _iris_ tajam yang sedang memandang tubuhnya.

Tunggu–

Apa ahjussi itu sedang..

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, terkejut saat melihat kaos putih yang seharusnya menutupi lekuk tubuhnya kini malah membuat keadaanya berbalik, kaos putih tipis yang basah itu mencetak dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya. Bahkan bagian kerah kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan sedikit merosot pada bagian depannya, membuat belahan dadanya terlihat dengan jelas, dua buah gundukan yang terbungkus oleh bikini berwarna merah muda itu terlihat jelas sekarang. Bentuk pinggangnya yang melengkung indah dihiasi dengan kaos putih transparan yang hanya menutupi hingga bagian bawah celana dalam merah mudanya, dengan sebuah tali tipis bersimpul pita dikedua sisi pinggul rampingnya. Wajahnya memerah dan saat Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, satu-satunya yang ia lihat adalah bagaimana tatapan mata tajam itu yang menatap tubuhnya. Sepertinya ahjussi ini menikmati apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun segera menyilangkan kedua lengannya bermaksud menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya agar ahjussi didepannya tidak menjadikan dirinya sebagai model dari fantasi kotornya.

"DASAR MANIAK! JANGAN MELIHAT TUBUHKU!"

Baekhyun pun membalikan badannya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Menikmati bagaimana pantat seksi itu bergerak saat berjalan, dengan bikini merah muda yang melilit cantik di pungguh putihnya.

"Ch dasar."

Chanyeol berdecih diakhiri dengan senyum miring disudut bibirnya, ia pun segera melakukan hal yang sama, meninggalkan pantai untuk membersihkan diri.

Sejam setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali mengajak Chanyeol untuk memakan kimbap yang sebelumnya telah mereka buat dirumah untuk dimakan bersama diatas pasir putih pantai. Dan Chanyeol berhasil menemukan tempat teduh yang pas untuk menikmati bekal makan siang mereka. Bersandar pada sebuah pohon kelapa, Chanyeol meminum cola pada kaleng dan memusatkan pandangannya pada luasnya lautan biru. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan sumpit dan kimbap nya, padahal jika dipikir-pikir harusnya Chanyeol –lah yang harus menghabiskan setengah kimbap yang ia buat sendiri, karna dialah yang telah mengeluarkan tenaga lebih setelah menggendong dan bermain ombak bersama gadis yang tengah melahap potongan kimbap di sumpitnya.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan atau bagaimana?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini dibuat untuk dimakan? Ahjussi tidak mau? aku tidak akan menghabiskannya jika ahjussi mau."

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil sepotong kimbap yang masih utuh, menyumpitnya lalu mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Tidak, habikan saja semuanya."

Jawabnya tanpa semangat.

"Lihat? Ahjussi bahkan menyuruhku untuk menghabiskannya, maka jangan salahkan aku jika kimbap ini habis semua olehku."

Baekhyun kemudian memakan utuh potongan bimbap berbentuk bulat dengan telur, sayur dan daging ditengahnya, mengunyahnya lalu tersenyum bahagia dengan lengkungan mata yang indah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana?"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil terus mengunyah makanan dengan kedua pipinya yang mengembung penuh.

"Aku.. tidak tau, apa ahjussi tau tempat yang indah disini? Kurasa bermain dipantai sudah cukup untukku."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung pulang saja, kau perlu istirahat karna besok pagi kita akan pergi ke bandara."

"Siap boss! Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melakukan _hormat_ lalu memberikan setoples wadah yang telah kosong.

"Menikmatinya?"

"Ne! Ahjussi memang chef yang terbaik!"

Baekhyun nyengir dengan kedua jempol yang diberikan untuk memuji makanan buatan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu segera bereskan, kita akan pulang."

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku yang membersekannya?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau yang memakannya? Yang makan yang harus membereskan. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya, menahan senyumnya saat mendengar Baekhyun yang menggerutu saat membereskan beberapa peralatan makanan yang telah ia gunakan untuk menyantap bekal makan siangnya.

Tidak terasa awan biru mulai berubah menjadi jingga saat Chanyeol memasuki mobil _SUV_ nya bersama dengan Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya, dan mobil itupun bergerak meninggalkan kawasan pantai. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk melihat jalanan yang dilewati oleh dirinya, hingga sesuatu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, ia melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan satu arah dengan mobil yang sedang ditumpanginya, seperti menuju kesebuah tempat. Hingga semakin mobil Chanyeol berjalan lurus, mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap sebuah tempat dengan gerbang dihiasi lampu dan juga balon warna-warni.

"Ahjussi berhenti!"

Chanyeol melempar kemudinya dan menginjak rem mobil secara spontan saat Baekhyun berteriak padanya dan memgang lengannya yang sedang melajukan kendaraan beroda empatnya. Dibarengi dengan suara klakson dari arah belakang mobilnya karna Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi Byun Baekhyun!?"

Chanyeol segera menatap sosok gadis yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk lengannya seraya membuka jendela mobil dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk pada sesuatu disebrang jalan.

"Itu- itu! Apa itu ahjussi?"

Jawabnya kelewat semangat dengan mata yang kembali berbinar saat melihat pasar malam yang biasa dibuka saat akhir pekan. Itulah yang dilihat oleh mata bulat Chanyeol saat ia mengikuti arah telunjuk bocah menyebalkan yang berada satu mobil dengannya.

"Astaga kau membuatku hampir kecelakaan hanya karna kau melihat sebuah pasar malam?!"

Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya diakhir kalimat karna demi Tuhan, ia bisa saja menabrak kendaraan lain saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan menyuruhnya berhenti beberapa saat lalu. Tapi Chanyeol rasa gadis disebelahnya memang tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang lumayan panik, Baekhyun tetap berseru riang saat menjawab bentakan Chanyeol yang memang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Pasar malam? Disini? Whoah itu keren! Ahjussi ayo kita kesana!"

Chanyeol berharap seseorang menamparnya saat ini juga.

"Kau ingin kesana? Kau bilang kau sudah cukup hanya dengan bermain dipantai tadi, dan ini adalah saatnya kita untuk pulang."

"Ahjussi tidak memberitau ku jika ada pasar malam disini, ayolah ahjussi, aku tidak tau kapan aku akan kesini lagi, ayolah.. kita pergi kesana.."

Baekhyun merengek dengan menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol, tidak bisa diam dalam duduknya dengan tatapan _puppy_ andalannya.

"Pleasee.."

"Hanya sebentar."

"Yeay!"

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Chanyeol selalu kalah dengan rengekan _puppy_ mungil itu.

Bibir tipisnya sibuk mengunyah setusuk _oden_ yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, dan setusuk sosis bakar dengan saus dan _mayonnaise_ ditangan kirinya. Berdecak kagum dengan ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan dengan berbagai jajanan yang berbau enak.

"Whoa ahjussi, disana ada beberapa wahana juga, bolehkah aku menaikinya?"

Baekhyun berbalik, menghadap Chanyeol yang hanya mengekorinya dengan raut wajah malas.

"Kau bisa menemukan wahana yang sama di Seoul nanti, apa bedanya bocah? Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar sempurna dipergelangan tangannya, matanya sedikit mengantuk, mungkin terlalu lelah karna mengemudi dan bermain air tadi siang.

"Tentu saja itu berbeda ahjussi, ini Jeju dan itu Seoul, bukankah itu sangat berbeda? Biarkan aku mencoba satu ahjussi, Ne? Ne? Ne?"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Matanya benar-benar terasa berat sekarang. Namun ia merasa lemah dengan rengekan bocah yang sedang mengunyah sosis bakar dengan noda saus diujung bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika ia menuruti keinginan bocah dihadapannya, bisa saja ia pulang ke rumah saat tengah malam nanti. Atau mungkin mereka akan disuruh pulang tepat saat pasar malam ini tutup nanti, Baekhyun benar-benar seorang bocah yang tidak mengenal kata lelah jika itu sudah menyangkut favoritnya.

"Tidak. Kita pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, kecewa dengan jawaban dari lelaki dewasa yang bahkan tidak mempan dengan raut wajahnya yang sedang merajuk lucu.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Mata sipitnya kini sibuk menelisik segala sesuatu disekitarnya, hingga fokusnya berhenti pada sebuah boneka beruang berukuran super dengan bulu yang sangat lembut, menggantung dengan indah pada sebuah tiang penyangga stand permainan sebagai hadiah utama.

"Aku akan pulang jika aku mendapatkan itu!"

Telunjuk lentiknya kembali menunjuk sesuatu. Sesuatu dibelakang Chanyeol, membuat lelaki jangkung membalikkan badannya dan menatap objek yang menjadi permintaan bocah menyebalkan dengan bibirnya yang memanyun lucu.

"Ayolah, kau bercanda Byun?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol seperti berada disebuah penjara, ia tidak bisa terbebas begitu saja sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membayar kesalahannya kemudian bebas.

"Aku akan pulang jika aku berhasil mendapatkan itu!"

Chanyeol ingin berteriak setelahnya. Namun ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

 _Sabar. Turuti saja kemauannya. Menangkan bonekanya, lalu pulang._

Ia sadar jika dirinya sedang bersama seorang bocah sekarang. Maka dari itu ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu berbalik menghampiri stand permainan dengan sebuah senapan maianan dan bebek yang berputar.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya senang dengan satu senyuman lebarnya, berhenti tepat disebelah Chanyeol yang menarik keluar dompetnya.

"Ahjussi, berikan aku boneka besar itu!"

Ucapnya kelewat bahagia pada seorang penjaga stand yang memberikan sebuah senapan mainan pada Chanyeol, setelah Chanyeol memberinya beberapa lembar uang agar bisa memainkan permainan konyol ini.

"Tentu, jika kau bisa menembak semua bebeknya, kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Ahjussi dengar kan? Ahjussi harus menembak semua bebeknya, lalu aku akan mendapatkan bonekanya!"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan biarkan aku mengakhiri semua ini Byun?"

Baekhyun kembali merenggut kesal, ia kemudian memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai _membidik_ mangsanya.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun harus menelan rasa kecewa, karna sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sehebat kelihatannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menembak empat dari sepuluh bebek yang berputar pada sebuah papan berbentuk lingkaran.

"Kau payah."

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Sehunnie bisa memenangkan yang paling besar."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada mantan kekasihmu itu?"

Baekhyun bungkam.

Cukup sudah.

Chanyeol tidak terima jika dirinya di sama sejajarkan dengan seorang mahasiswa. Apa-apaan itu? Siapa ia hingga ia harus disamakan dengan bocah kuliahan?

Hingga setelah ia menghabiskan seperempat dari isi dompetnya, pada percobaan keempat, Baekhyun dapat pulang dengan boneka besar dengan bulu lembut dipangkuannya. Padahal jika dihitung kembali, Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan tiga buah boneka yang sama jika ia bisa membelinya.

"Ahjussi keren! Ahjussi berhasil menembak semuanya, meskipun bukan dalam percobaan pertama, ahjussi tetap keren! Gumawo.."

Setidaknya satu senyuman manis yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol berhasil menghilangkan rasa kesal yang dirasakan lelaki jangkung itu.

Byun Baekhyun memang luar biasa.

Hingga pada pukul sepuluh malam, Chanyeol bisa berbaring dengan nyaman pada kasur empuknya.

' _Ahjussi.. Ahjussi..'_

Chanyeol yakin jika sekarang dirinya sedang tertidur, tapi kenapa ia masih bisa mendengar suara bocah menyebalkan yang seperti berbisik di telinganya?

Oh ayolah, apa sekarang Chanyeol bermimpi tentang bocah menyebalkan itu?

' _Ahjussi.. Park ahjussi..'_

Mimpinya terasa semakin nyata saat ia merasa bagian kanan bahunya digerakkan dengan perlahan, apa mimpi memang terasa senyata ini?

Hingga beberapa detik kedepan, bahunya tidak berhenti digerakkan. Chanyeol membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sosok Baekhyun adalah sosok pertama yang dilihatnya, meski dengan penglihatannya yang sedikit buram, Chanyeol tau jika itu Baekhyun. Siapa lagi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara beratnya yang sedikit serak terdengar begitu sexy khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aku.. lapar, dan dibawah.. gelap sekali, bisakah ahjussi menemaniku makan?"

Yatuhan..

Bisakah Chanyeol tidur dan istirahat saja hari ini?

Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol berakhir dengan duduk disebuah meja makan di dapurnya. Dengan minuman bersoda di tangannya. Dihadapannya adalah Baekhyun yang sedang memakan lahap pasta yang sebelumnya dimasak oleh dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka jika keadaan seperti ini akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia tinggal serumah dengan bocah bermarga Byun.

Malah sekarang rasa kantuknya telah hilang. Berterimakasihlah pada minuman bersoda yang ditegak habis olehnya.

Baekhyun bilang ia lapar. Tapi Chanyeol lah yang membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"Apa kau memang terbiasa bangun tengah malam karna lapar?"

Chanyeol tau jika sekarang adalah tangah malam. Dan dirinya duduk disebuah meja makan menemani seorang remaja memakan pasta.

"Eung.. tidak selalu, kupikir ini karna aku terlalu senang, makadari itu aku terbangun dan lapar."

Satu cengiran mengakhiri acara makan tengah malam Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau jika jawaban yang disebutkan Baekhyun ada didunia ini.

Konyol sekali.

"Ehm, sebenarnya.. ahjussi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Bocah dihadapannya tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol bukan?

"Apa?"

"Itu.."

Baekhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, ia melirik lawan bicaranya beberapa kali, menimang-nimang apa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang barusaja ia ucapkan.

"Te-terimakasih atas semuanya ahjussi.. aku benar-benar berterimakasih karna ahjussi telah mengijinkanku tetap tinggal disini bersama ahjussi. Ahjussi tau sendiri apa alasan ku tetap disini. Dan kupikir aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu ahjussi, maka dari itu maafkan aku, sekaligus tentang semua perilaku kekanakan ku padamu. Aku mengatakannya karna mungkin jika aku sudah berada di Seoul besok aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi ahjussi, lagipula.. sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali. Ini sudah menjadi keinginanku sejak dulu, namun aku mengurungkannya karena Sehunnie.."

Baekhyun kembali melirik lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol masih diam, tidak merespon seluruh perkataanya, ahjussi itu tidak sedang mengantuk kan?

"Namun sepertinya aku kembali memikirkan tentang kuliahku di Prancis.."

Jemari Chanyeol sedikit mengeras pada kaleng minuman bersoda ditangannya. Entah kenapa nama tempat itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang adalah mengenai mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"Ehm, kurasa ya."

"Sebenarnya aku tau pasti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini bocah, tapi yang perlu kau ketahui adalah ini semua bukan akhir dari segalanya. Maksudku itu terlalu berlebihan. Kau tau, jika kau seperti itu, kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut, kau melakukan itu semua demi seseorang yang kau cintai, dan saat cinta itu menyakitimu, kau malah meninggalkan semuanya dan memilih untuk pergi. Kau pikir dengan melarikan diri semuanya akan selesai? Begitu? Melihat dari kebiasaanmu, kau hanya seorang remaja labil yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana kerasnya hidup, belajarlah untuk dewasa bocah."

Baekhyun tentusaja tidak terima. Apa-apaan ahjussi dihadapannya ini? Baekhyun berniat untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih sekaligus rasa bersalahnya, dan mungkin sedikit salam perpisahan. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak berpikir untuk lebih sering bertemu dengan ahjussi ini saat ai tiba di Seoul nanti, dan memang benar jika Baekhyun berencana untuk malanjutkan _study_ nya dinegara orang, meski ini memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan mantan kekasihnya, tapi bukankah ini pilihan dirinya? Kenapa juga ahjussi ini harus marah dan berkata seperti itu padanya?

"Apa ahjussi sedang memarahiku? Jangan mengguruiku ahjussi, kau hanya pria single menyedihkan yang tidak tau apa itu cinta!"

"Jika kau ingat aku punya calon yang akan menjadi tunanganku dalam waktu dekat."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya! Sama saja kau seperti seorang single!"

"Mana bisa seperti itu bocah."

"Tentusaja bisa!"

"Dengar, bocah. Jika kau memang melakukannya untuk seseorang yang kau cintai, harusnya kau melakukannya sampai tuntas. Tidak peduli orang itu menyakitimu, kau harus menyelesaikannya. Itu seperti sebuah tanggung jawab yang kau buat sendiri terlepas dari untuk siapa kau kau melakukan itu semua, dengan begitu saat orang yang meninggalkanmu, dia akan sadar, betapa berharganya dirimu."

Baekhyun diam.

Mencerna setiap ungkapan kalimat yang dilontarkan padanya.

Apa yang dilakukanya adalah benar?

Atau malah itu sebuah pilihan yang salah?

Jika Baekhyun pikirkan lagi, mungkin saat ini dirinya memang tengah lari dari masalah. Menolak kenyataan, bersikap kekanakan dan menyusahkan orang lain.

Memilih untuk pergi, menolak untuk diam dan menerima kenyataan.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tinggal bersama orang lain daripada harus pulang kerumahnya, hanya karna ia tidak mau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Karna seberapa lamapun, Baekhyun tetap akan kembali kerumahnya. Kembali menerima kenyataan yang harus diterimanya.

 _Kau pikir dengan melarikan diri semuanya akan selesai? Begitu?_

Tidak Baekhyun.

Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Karna kau harus menghadapinya, bukan menjauh dan melarikan diri.

Bersikap dewasa dan menerima segala sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Jika kau pergi itu sama saja seperti kau meninggalkan sesuatu yang belum tuntas. Karna pada saat kau kembali nanti, sesuatu itu tetaplah menjadi sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan.

Senyum simpul terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya. Mungkin ahjussi itu memang benar. Sudah cukup Baekhyun melarikan diri selama ini, bukankah sekarang sudah saatnya Baekhyun harus menghadapi semuanya?

"Ahjussi benar. Seharusnya aku tidak melarikan diri seperti ini."

Chanyeol bernafas lega mendengarnya,

"Aku tidak akan berdiam diri seperti ini."

Namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dalam duduknya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Sehunnie ku kembali."

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berfungsi. Saat melihat mata itu kembali melengkung indah karna sebuah senyuman manis.

 _Tidak, tidak Baekhyun.._

 _Bukan itu maksudku.._

Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil piring kotor sisa dari makan tangah malamnya. Menuju wastafle dan segera mencucinya. Baekhyun mengambil gelas kosongnya, bermaksud mengisinya dengan air dingin sebelum kembali tidur.

Chanyeol kembali menegak kaleng berisi minuman bersodanya. Namun sepertinya ia lupa jika isinya telah habis beberapa saat lalu. Oleh karena itu ia beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya pada lemari pendingin dengan seorang gadis pendek yang mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan air mineral dingin.

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak setelah ia menutup lemari pendingin dan berbalik, hidung kecilnya menabrak dada bidang yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya. Punggung nya bersandar pada lemari pendingin saat pemilik dada bidang itu melangkah maju menghimpit tubuhnya.

"A-ahjussi?"

Chanyeol tidak menggerakan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun berusaha melangkah menjauh dari posisinya. _Iris_ coklatnya menatap tapat pada mata sipit yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sesuatu yang terus berputar diotaknya.

Ditelisiknya wajah gadis mungil yang kini terdiam ditempatnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini membuatnya begitu bingung? Bahkan jika semakin dipikirkan lagi, Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Rupa yang begitu menggemaskan, terkadang kekanakan dan menyusahkan, namun rupa itu pula yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum senang. Apa mungkin Chanyeol mengalami perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat menyukai cinta pertamanya? Apakah perasaan ini perasaan yang sama?

"Boleh aku menciummu Baek?"

Bibir tipis itu berhasil mengunci kedua matanya. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, sedangakan gadis itu menegang dalam diamnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab namun matanya membulat sempurna. Hingga sebuah hidung lain berhasil menyentuh ujung hidungnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lain yang menerpa bibirnya, hembusan nafas hangat yang bisa membuatnya merinding.

"Bolehkah?"

Namun Chanyeol tidak menunggu Baekhyun untuk menjawab permintaannya, karna sebelum bibir tipis itu berucap, bibir tebalnya telah menempel sempurna pada bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mendiamkan bibirnya, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan lumatan kecil disana. Kembali mengecap dan mengusapkan bibir tebalnya pada permukaan bibir lawannya, meski Baekhyun tidak membalas ciumannya, Chanyeol tetap memberikan usapan lembut pada bibir tipisi itu, memberikan hisapan kecil pada bibir atas si gadis mungil.

Chanyeol yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Perasaan sama yang ia rasakan seperti pada cinta pertamanya.

Setelah sekian lamanya, Chanyeol sadar, Baekhyun adalah sosok pertama yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Membuatnya kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu, Chanyeol yang banyak bicara, Chanyeol yang senang bermain-main.

Bukan Chanyeol yang berpura-pura.

Berpura-pura sebagai seoarang pemimpin yang irit bicara, kaku, dan pura-pura mencinta.

Dengan Baekhyun, bocah menyebalkan yang selalu mengejeknya, menyusahkannya, dan sikap kekanaknnya, membuat Chanyeol kembali merasakan masa-masa bahagianya dulu. Mengungkapkan siapa dirinya. Turut bermain pada sebuah permainan yang menurutnya kekanakan namun menyenangkan.

Baekhyun kembali membawa dirinya pada siapa dia sesungguhnya. Ia merindukan masa-masa nya. Dimana ia bisa tertawa dan saling mengejek. Bermain air dan bermain disebuah pasar malam dengan membeli beberapa jajanan pinggir jalan.

Rasa nyaman yang menyenangkan.

Pikirannya larut dengan bibirnya yang terus menyesap bibir atas Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan membuka mulutnya. Menarik pinggang ramping itu agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan menelusupkan lidah basahnya kedalam rongga hangat mulut Baekhyun.

"Umhh-"

Satu leguhan lembut keluar dari belahan bibir Baekhyun, dengan satu remasan lembut pada baju Chanyeol yang terus mengajaknya bercumbu.

Tidak ada oranglain selain Sehun yang mencium bibirnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tentusaja orang yang berbeda.

Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan perbedaan itu. Cara Chanyeol yang menciumnya terasa sungguh berbeda dengan ciuman yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun. Terasa begitu dalam namun tidak menuntut.

Lembut namun begitu bergairah.

Penuh perasaan namun seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan.

 _Kau tidak perlu kembali pada orang itu Baek._

 _Hanya memulai dari awal bersamaku._

 _Tidak perlu menghindar darinya._

 _Hanya tinggal lah bersamaku._

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku Baek._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa!"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan sebelah tagannya yang dia angkat tinggi. Membuat sosok yang serupa degannya menghampiri dirinya setelah sebelumnya lelaki itu terlihat seperti tengah mencari-cari seseorang pada _departure gate_ bandara sama yang ia datangi seminggu lalu.

"Oppa aku merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun memeluk Baekboom yang entah kenapa sungguh dirundukannya. Bahkan Baekhyun melupakan rasa kesalnya, gadis itu juga melupakan rencana balas dendam untuk saudara satu-satunya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hm?"

Ahh.. Baekhyun merindukan suara itu.

"Sangat baik oppa! bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat buruk. Kau tau appa dan eomma terus memarahiku setiap harinya."

Baekboom tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa bungkam. Entah apa yang akan menyambutnya saat ia sampai dirumahnya nanti.

"Chanyeol-ssi, senang melihatmu kembali."

Kakaknya itu kini menyapa sosok lelaki yang telah bersama dengannya dari seminggu yang lalu. Baekboom sedikit mengernyit bingung karna Chanyeol memegang sebuah boneka beruang dengan ukuran besar. Sebelum menjabat uluran tangannya, Chanyeol memberikan boneka raksasa itu pada Baekhyun.

Oh apakah Baekboom harus menyiapkan pidato permintaan maafnya sekarang? Kenapa adiknya itu menyusahkan orang penting seperti Chanyeol?

Mungkin ketiganya terlalu larut dalam perbincangan ringan diantara mereka, hingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan pakaian mahal menatap penuh arti lelaki jangkung yang tengah mengusak surai coklat gadis mungil dengan boneka besar dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

"Arhh.."

Pelipisnya sedikit berkeringat setelah akhirnya ia mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memberikan servis pada adik kecilnya.

Pergerakan yang terburu ia rasakan pada atas tubuhnya, seseorang berusaha membuka pakaiannya dengan tergesa dan bernafsu.

Sedikit membernarkan deru nafasnya, ia berusaha meraih jemari yang tangah membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Hey, tidakkah kau membiarkan ku untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu Jaemin-ah? Aku sedikit lelah hari ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari posisi yang sebelumnya berbaring diranjang apartement nya.

Sebuah kejutan yang Jaemin berikan, wanita itu dengan senang hati menanti kedangannya dibandara, dan memberikan hadiah lainnya dengan memanjakan penisnya.

Chanyeol memang menyukainya, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni gairah wanita yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu.

Telapak tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Jaemin, mengabaikan raut wajah wanita itu yang sungguh tidak terbaca.

Mengabaikan tatapan tidak sudak yang ditunjukan Jaemin padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue**

Yeee beresss:"33 aduh capek:")) *alesan*

Ehehe, udah.. sebulan, lebih yaa? Aduh maluuu mhahaha xD

Bingung deh biku mau bilang apa, maapkeun terlalu lama menunggu ya manteman:") biku rela ditabok Chanyeol kok *lah:v

Antara seneng sama nda enak..

Biku seneng ada yang nungguin ff ini, sekaligus merasa tidak enak kerna terlalu lama membiarkan ff ini:"3

Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya yang masih mau membaca ff biku:") pengen biku sebutin satu-satu tapi gimana caranya(?):v

Okelah balik ke ff ini, biku rasa udah cukup main-mainnya, chapter depan biku mau siusan sama konfliknya eaa

HAYO SIAPA YANG MENELAN RASA KECEWA/? WKWKWK

Ketauan yaa pada tida bersih mikirnya/?:"c

Jadi biku bikin mereka berdua di jeju itu bukan buat naina gengss, tapi buat mendekatkan mereka, meski mungkin Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi secara tidak langsung mereka udah dekat satu sama lain, terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang menyadari perasaannya:v

Kalian bisa tebak itu kelanjutan Chanyeol yg cium Baekhyun gimana? Apa disana terjadi tembak tembakan(?) *LOL

Clue di chapter depan yaitu, dari yang tidak tau menjadi tau.

Kenapa bisa tau dan bagaimana caranya hingga menjadi tau/?

Ada beberapa yang minta sehun dan jaemin dihilangkan atau dikurangin chapnya, biku setuju tuh, tapi biku nda bisa menghilangkan salah satunya, karna itu sangat berperan penting pada jalannya cerita ini mhahaha xD

Tapi insyaalloh chap depan ada satu tokoh yang bakalan biku ilangin, siapakah ituu?:v *dibunuh massa*

Jawabannya ada di clue diatas owkayy:33

Wkkwkw, sekali lagi biku minta maaf:")) *bow* terimakasih juga buat semuanya teman-teman, karna kalian lah alasan satu-satunya yang membuat biku tetep lanjutin ini ff:")

Mau promosii!

Biku sekarang update nya seling-selingan yaa yang belom baca ayok dibaca dibaca/? Ff baru biku yang baru se-chapter wkwkw **Unfortunate Soul** chapter dua cooming soon yaa! 3

Follow juga! Ig baru nihh

biikachu _

Sekalian temenan juga kan yaa, biar bisa ngobrol-ngobrol juga:33

Jangan lupa di follow yaa~

Last, jangan lupa di review buat ff yg udah mulai bulukan ini:") karna review dari kalian selalu membuatku semangat buat nulis, sekaligus ngingetin hutang yang harus biku bayar:vv

Hehehe, biku rasa udah bacotnya:3 ini panjang, maaf kalo ada typo:v

See you soon guys! Iloveyou! 3

Review juseyongg'3')9

Ppyeong!


	9. Loving, Choosing, Hurting

" _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bisakah kita bertemu?"_

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya setelah ia membaca pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Pesan yang mulai ia terima sejak kemarin saat ia tiba di Seoul, pesan yang sama dari pengirim yang sama. Entah Baekhyun harus senang atau apa, nyatanya Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat _netra_ coklatnya membaca nama sang pengirim pesan,

 _Sehunnie_

Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas pesan singkat itu, bahkan saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun tidak berani.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali meletakan ponselnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menatap ponselnya yang masih menyala pada fitur pesan. Memainkan jemarinya, ia terus menatap ponsel dengan case merah muda yang terletak diatas buku yang sedang dibacanya. Badannya sedikit menegak saat ponselnya kembali bergetar namun dengan frekuensi yang cukup lama.

 _Incoming Call.._

 _Sehunnie_

Kira-kira itulah yang terbaca saat ponselnya terus bergetar menunggu sang pemilik untuk segera mengangkat panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

Bingung harus melakukan apa, Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan segera melenggang keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan ponselnya yang masih bergetar, mengabaikan panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

"Oh- hai sayang, kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas saat ia mendapat sapaan dari eomma nya yang sedang membuat sesuatu didapur. Tangan rampingnya kemudian mengambil air mineral dan segera menegaknya, kemudian ia duduk pada meja makan dan menyaksikan eommanya yang sibuk berlalu lalang pada ruangan dapur yang cukup luas dengan membawa beberapa bahan makanan.

"Eomma sedang membuat sesuatu?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang Baekhyun ucapkan, gadis cantik itu malah menjawab pertanyaan eommanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain.

"Hmm.. kau ingin kue?"

Eommanya berbalik lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, sebuah senyuman yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Tentu! Apa eomma butuh bantuan?"

Dengan semangat Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa telur, meskipun ia sadar tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun ingin mencoba untuk mebantu, setidaknya ia bisa menemani eommanya mengobrol.

"Boleh sayang, bisakah kau memasukan telur itu pada adonan terigunya?"

"Itu gampang! Aku hanya harus memecahkan nya saja kan eomma?"

Tanya Baekhyun riang, ia kemudian mengambil sebutir telur, namun saat ia melihat tepung terigu yang telah berada pada sebuah wadah, ia bingung bagaimana ia memecahkan telurnya,

Apa ia langsung pecahkan saja dan memasukannya pada wadah, atau ia harus pecahkan telurnya kemudian memisahkan nya?

"Eung- eomma.. apa aku harus memecahkan telurnya lalu aku masukan pada wadah, atau aku harus memecahkan telurnya lalu dipisahkan?"

"Langsung saja masukan sayang.."

Eommanya hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bahan lainnya.

"Ohh- oke, langsung masukan.."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengambil sebuah sendok lalu mengetukkan sendok itu pada cangkang telur, membuat retakan kecil disana, lalu dengan hati-hati meregangkan cangakang telur supaya isinya dapat keluar,

Pelan..

Pelan..

"Wuhh! Eomma lihat! Aku berhasil melakukannya!"

Eomma nya kemudian meghampiri anak bungsunya, melihat terigu yang mulanya utuh kini telah tercampur dengan sebutir telur yang menghiasinya, ia tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus surai panjang putrinya.

"Kau pintar sayang, bisa lakukan lagi untuk sisanya?"

Meskipun itu hanya 'memecahkan telur' ia senang melihat putrinya yang setidaknya ingin mencoba membantu. Karna ia tau sekali jika Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang ahli dalam urusan dapur, meski ia memang terlahir sebagai perempuan, Baekhyun tidak terlalu akrab dengan pekerjaan dapur, Baekhyun bilang itu telalu merepotkan. Dan sebagai eomma nya, ia tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan pekerjaan dapur jika gadis itu tidak ingin, karna pada dasarnya, semua perempuan memiliki sisi wanita nya, untuk sekarang Baekhyun mungkin belum tertarik pada urusan dapur, namun kelak, ia yakin kemampuan memasaknya akan menurun pada putri bungsunya yang cantik itu.

"Eomma ingin aku memecahkan kelima telur itu? Semuanya? Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak?"

Nyonya Byun kemudian terkekeh ringan dan kembali mengelus surai anaknya, Baekhyun memang polos..

"Tentu saja sayang, memang seperti itu membuatnya, apa kau ingin mencetaknya juga hm?"

"Mencetak? Apa itu seperti membuat bentuk kue menjadi strawberry dan juga boneka?"

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Byun hanya terkekeh kemudian tersenyum lembut, ia tidak menyangka jika anaknya ini masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar, padahal dalam seminggu lagi putrinya itu akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

"Eomma bahkan memiliki banyak cetakan selain dari strawberry dan juga boneka."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan membantu eomma membuat kue! Serahkan saja semuanya padaku, akan membuatnya sebagus yang ada di _tv_!"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius dengan sebelah tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya.

"Baiklah, haruskah kita mulai sekarang putri?"

"Kkk, ne!"

Ibu dan anak itu kemudian tertawa bersama dan memulai kegiatan pertamanya dipagi hari.

"Kau tidak belajar hm?"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi eomma, lagipula aku sudah belajar sebelum aku kemari tadi, aku ingin istirahat sebentar lalu menikmati kue bersama eomma.."

Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan lengkungan bulan sabit yang diturunkan eommanya. Sejenak ia melupakan alasan mengapa ia berada didapur dan membuat kue bersama eommanya, mungkin panggilan pada ponselnya telah benar-benar berakhir sekarang.

Pukul sepuluh pagi akhirnya kue dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna itu akhirnya selesai.

Baekhyun mengusap pelipisnya yang sedikit berkeringat dengan tangannya yang dikotori oleh adonan kue yang mulai mengering. Sedangkan tampilan eommanya lebih rapih daripada dirinya dengan apron yang penuh dengan warna putih dari tepung terigu maupun warna lain yang digunakan nya untuk mengias kue.

"Ini keren! Eomma bukankah aku berbakat dalam hal ini?"

Baekhyun menatap hasil kue yang telah dipanggang bersama, bentuk yang indah dengan warna yang cerah, terlihat lucu dan juga enak. Eommanya kemudian memindahkan kue-kue itu pada sebuah toples bening berbahan kaca.

"Menyenangkan bukan? Apa Baekhyunnie ingin membuat kue lainnya bersama eomma?"

"Apa eomma bisa membuatnya?"

Mata sipit itu kembali berbinar saat ia mendengar sebuah tawaran menyenangkan dari eommanya. Baekhyun rasa ia telah menemukan hobi barunya sekarang,

Membuat kue bersama eomma.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Eomma mu ini koki paling hebat dirumah ini."

"Eiyyy- eomma percaya diri sekali, sebentar lagi posisi eomma akan tergantikan oleh ku, aku akan menjadi koki terhebat dan akan mengalahkan kue buatan eomma."

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya kemudian segera melepaskan apron kotor yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Selama dua jam yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak perah mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya, meskipun memang jauh dari kata sempurna dan ia masih mendapatkan bantuan dari eommanya, ajaibnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyerah dan terus melanjutkan hobi barunya yaitu mencetak kue.

"Eomma bagaimana jika aku mengantarkan kue buatanku pada oppa? aku yakin oppa akan sangat senang."

Sepintas hal itu terpikir olehnya, Baekhyun ingin 'memamerkan' karya pertamanya pada oppanya. Padahal jelas-jelas oppanya sedang tidak ada dirumah, melainkan berada dikantor dengan setumpuk pekerjaan.

"Dasar putri licik, kau sengaja mencari alasan agar bisa main dan keluar rumah bukan? Kau harus belajar sayang."

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Gadis licik yang pintar.

"Eo- aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, aku benar-benar ingin mengantarkan kue ini pada oppa eomma.. ayolah, hanya sebentar, aku janji akan langsung pulang.."

Baekhyun mulai mendekati eommanya yang mulai membereskan peralatan dapur yang terlihat seperti usai peperangan.

"Tidak, eomma tidak mengijinkannya, kau bisa menunggu oppa mu pulang nanti sayang."

"Ahh eomma.. ayolah.. hanya sebentar, aku janji.."

Baekhyun mulai melancarkan rayuannya, memohon seperti anak anjing yang selalu menjadi senjata ampuh untuk dirinya.

"Hanya sebentar eomma.. datang, memberikan kue, kemudian pulang.."

Sorot matanya mulai memelas, dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan serta kedua tangan yang terkatup didepan dada,

"Hanya sebentar."

Siapapun pasti akan luluh..

"Ayey! Hanya sebentar!"

Dengan ajaib, raut memelas itu lenyap begitu saja tergantikan dengan sorot mata bahagia dan sebuah cengiran lebar.

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan dipipi Baekhyun hadiahkan untuk eommanya yang sangat baik itu.

"Apa eomma ingin sekalian menitipkan bekal makan siang untuk oppa? aku bisa sekalian memberikannya."

Baekhyun menyomot kue berbentuk bintang kemudian memasukan pada mulut kecilnya, sedangkan eommanya sedikit mengernyit, karna sebuah peristiwa langka yang tidak pernah terjadi, Baekhyun menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk oppanya. Padahal saat masih sekolah dulu, Baekhyun tidak pernah mau jika ia disuruh untuk memberikan bekal makan siang untuk oppanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Eomma akan membuatnya terlebih dahulu kalau begitu."

"Eun! Buatkan saja eomma, aku akan beriap-siap sekarang."

Baekhyun kemudian melenggang pergi dengan sebuah kue yang kembali dicomotnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam kamar.

Moodnya entah kenapa menjadi sangat bagus setelah ia menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama eommanya.

Namun netranya kembali melirik keberadaan ponselnya yang masih terletak diatas buku seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Namun kali ini layar ponselnya telah mati. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya pada kursi belajarnya, memegang ponselnya lalu menghidupkannya,

 _3 Missed Call, 1 Message_

 _Sehunnie_

Dengan ragu Baekhyun kembali membuka kotak masuk pada ponselnya, terdapat satu pesan yang masuk, itu satu jam yang lalu,

" _Baek apa kau sibuk? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon ku? Kumohon balas pesanku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun enggan untuk membalasnya. Jadi ia hanya membiarkannya dan teringat bahwa ia akan menemui oppanya siang ini, jadi yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah mencari kontak oppanya dan memanggilnya.

Namun pandangannya berhenti pada nama kontak yang berada pada posisi paling atas dalam ponselnya,

 _Ahjussi_

Seperti sihir, entah kenapa satu kata yang terbaca olehnya berhasil menciptakan sebuah senyuman simpul pada wajah mungilnya.

"Mungkin sedikit mengerjainya tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hingga senyum simpul itu beruabah menjadi sebuah seringaian yang penuh arti.

Sementara itu dilain pihak,

Seorang lelaki dengan postur tegap mengakhiri panggilan pada ponselnya. Saat ia akan meletakan kembali ponselnya, tanpa diduga benda pipih itu kembali bergetar, bukan sebuah panggilan dari _client_ nya, melainkan sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima dengan nama kontak

 _Byun_

Yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, lelaki dengan tubuh tegap itu segera membuka isi pesan singkat yang masuk pada ponselnya, dan setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera, wajah tampannya dihiasi dengan kerutan dari kedua alisnya

" _Selamat siang ahjussi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

Sebuah panggilan yang mungkin akan terus melekat pada dirinya, karna seseorang bernama _Byun_ itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, padahal ia seumuran dengan kakak nya, tapi kenapa hanya dia yang mendapatkan sebutan ahjussi sementara kakak gadis itu dipanggil dengan sebutan _oppa_?

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia membalas pesan yang masuk pada ponselnya, karna jujur, ia juga membutuhkan sedikit hiburan sekarang.

" _Menunggu jam makan siangku. Kenapa kau malah bermain ponsel? Bukankah seharusnya kau belajar?"_

SEND

Tidak memakan waktu satu menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar, ia kembali mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama

" _Aku bukan robot oke? Aku sedang beristirahat, kurasa otakku panas, terasa sungguh sakit T – T"_

Lelaki itu berdecih, ia tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis licik yang sedang bertukar pesan dengannya sekarang.

Namun.. Bagaimana jika itu benar?

Raut wajah kaku nya segera berubah, tergantikan dengan semburat rasa khawatir disana, jemari besarnya kemudian segera memencet ponsel _touchscreen_ nya yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, mengetik sebuah kalimat lalu dengan cepat mengirimnya.

" _Tidak usah memaksakan kerja otakmu yang memang lamban, makanlah sesuatu bocah."_

 _Iris_ tajamnya tidak pernah terlepas dari layar ponselnya yang masih tetap sama, menandakan belum ada pesan baru yang masuk pada ponselnya, padahal itu hanya berjalan beberapa detik sejak ia mengirimkan balasan terakhir pesan singkatnya.

Hingga pada getar pertama yang bersumber dari ponsel pintarnya, lelaki itu segera membuka pesan yang lagi-lagi dari nomor yang sama.

" _Itu dia! Kau benar sekali ahjussi, bagaimana dengan membelikanku sebuah icecream?"_

Dan sekarang ia menyesali perlakuan khawatirnya, harusnya ia benar-benar tau dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang.

" _Sayang sekali, ada rapat penting setelah makan siang nanti."_

Tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah balasan kembali ia dapatkan,

" _Rapat apa? Ceritakan padaku!"_

Satu seringaian kemudian tercipta menghiasi wajah tampannya, kenapa bocah ini penasaran sekali?

Dengan sengaja lelaki itu tidak meneruskan membalas pesan singkatnya, ia kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan kembali meletakannya pada meja kerjanya. Meja kerja yang terlihat begitu besar dan mahal. Meja seorang pemimpin perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Meja dengan sebuah _Name Desk_ terbuat dari logam dengan sebuah ukiran nama didalamnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Pengusaha muda yang sukses. Pewaris perusahaan yang tampan, dengan aset dimana-mana.

Tidak heran jika banyak wanita diluaran sana yang rela mengemis demi mendapatkan cintanya. Namun sayang sekali lelaki mapan itu telah memiliki tambatan hati.

Seorang wanita cantik dan glamor dengan bakatnya yang cemerlang pada bidang designer.

Jung Jaemin.

Wanita pilihan orangtua Chanyeol, yang dalam waktu dekat akan menjadi tunangannya. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Seharusnya pesta pertunangan itu telah berlangsung kemarin saat ia pulang dari masa liburannya di Jeju, namun siapa sangka, ia segera dihadapkan dengan setumpuk laporan dan pekerjaan yang harus Chanyeol kerjakan karna absennya selama semiggu, tidak salah jika setiap malam ia akan pulang lembur karna banyak hal yang harus ia urus.

Sebenarnya orangtuanya sudah mendesaknya agar segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan agar mereka bisa segera menggelar upacara pertungannya. Ibunya bahkan selalu menelponnya agar Chanyeol bisa mengosongkan jadwalnya sehari saja, ia telah berjanji untuk mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga Jaemin setelah ia kembali dari Jeju, namun ia masih belum sempat mengatur jadwalnya karna masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan terlebih dahulu.

Disisi lain,

Chanyeol bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak dipungkiri memang selama ini ia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada calon tunangannya itu, ia pikir dengan berjalannya waktu ia bisa membalas perasaan wanita yang akan segera menjadi tungannya, namun ternyata perkiraannya saalah.

Hatinya menolak.

Sekeras apapun Chanyeol mencoba, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang ia yakini sebagai cinta itu datang padanya. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan cinta itu, seperti cinta pertama yang ia rasakan saat masa sekolah menengah atasnya.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu lagi saat bersama Jaemin.

Namun perasaan mendebarkan itu kembali ia rasakan seminggu yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat ia bersama seorang bocah yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas. Bocah menyebalkan yang selalu menyusahkannya. Namun siapa sangka bocah itu yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya?

Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis tujuh belas tahun yang membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana gadis mungil itu bisa membuatnya merasakan kembali perasaan yang ia sebut cinta?

Gadis polos yang selalu tersenyum dengan lengkungan matanya yang indah seperti bulan sabit.

Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol terjatuh pada seorang gadis seperti Byun Baekhyun?

"Sajangnim?"

Sebuah ketukan dipintu kantornya, diiringi dengan masuknya sosok lelaki yang ternyata adalah sekertarisnya.

Kim Jongdae.

Lelaki itu membawa beberapa dokumen kemudian menyerahkannya dan segera diterima oleh Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa sajangnim ingin makan siang diluar sekarang?"

Chanyeol membaca _scanning_ dokumen yang berada dihadapannya, membuka lembaran kertas itu kemudian menanda tangani pada akhir halaman dari dokumen yang berisi sederet huruf kecil yang menyakitkan mata,

"Tentu, setelah itu rapat pada pukul dua, bukan begitu?"

"Ya sajangnim."

Jongdae kemudian mengambil kembali dokumen yang telah ditandatangani oleh atasannya, lalu ia menunggu instruksi selanjutnya,

"Aku akan keluar sendiri, hanya siapkan saja ruangannya, dan pastikan semua orang datang tepat waktu nanti."

"Baik sajangnim."

"Kurasa hanya itu, kau bisa makan siang sekarang."

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, dibalas dengan sebuah bungkukan yang diberikan oleh Jongdae lalu sekertaris kepercayaan nya itu segera meleggang pergi.

Menyisakan Chanyeol yang kembali sendiri.

Ia kemudian melihat jam yang melingkar sempurna pada pergelangan tangannya yang kokoh, ia harus makan siang sekarang. Tubuh tingginya kemudian segera beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya, saat ia sadar ada pesan lain yang masuk pada ponselnya.

" _Aku akan ke kantormu siang ini, makan siang bersama?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat, kemudian ia segera mengetik sebuah balasan disana.

" _Tentu, datanglah kemari."_

Sepertnya ia tidak jadi mencari makan siang diluar, karna calon tunangannya akan datang berkunjung dan mungkin membawakan bekal makan siang yang enak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada saat jam makan siang, seorang perempuan melangkahkan kaki nya mamasuki ruang kerja seseorang. Tidak ada yang melarangnya masuk meskipun perempuan itu tidak memiliki janji untuk menemui pemilik ruangan, karna sebagian besar pekerja perusahaan telah mengetahui siapa perempuan ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, kemudian sebelah lengannya terulur untuk meletakan bekal makan siang pada meja kerja pemilik ruangan. Seorang lelaki yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sejak dulu.

Perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum manis seraya melihat lelaki yang tengah menatapnya sejak ia mamasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Kau benar-benar membawakan bekal makan siang untukku? Tidak biasanya."

Lelaki itu kemudian membuka bekal makan siangnya, berisi makanan rumah yang masih hangat dan terlihat sangat enak.

"Apa kau hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa keluar rumah dan tidak belajar Baek?"

Perempuan itu kemudian memajukan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada.

"Kenapa oppa dan eomma mengatakan hal yang sama? Bukankah harusnya oppa berterimakasih padaku karna aku dengan senang hati mengantarkan makan siang untukmu? Aku bahkan rela naik bus dan berjalan dari halte menuju kantor mu demi mengantarkan itu."

Perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu memajukan dagunya menujuk bekal makan siang dihadapan oppanya. Kenapa pula oppa dan eommanya selalu memiliki pikiran negatif tentang dirinya? Padahal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun merupakan perbuatan yang baik bukan?

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak usah membuang-buang waktu mu dengan keluyuran kesana kemari Baek, pergunakan waktu mu untuk belajar, kau tidak lupa bukan? Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi itu minggu-"

"Aku tau aku tau.. Aku harus belajar dengan giat karna ujian masuk perguruan tinggi itu minggu depan, dan ini kesempatan ku satu-satunya jika aku ingin kuliah disini benar kan?"

Baekhyun memotong ucapan oppanya, karna demi apapun, oppa nya itu selalu berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal ini. Tidak dirumah, tidak dikantor selalu saja menyuruhnya untuk belajar. Oppa nya bilang ia senang karna tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia tidak jadi berkuliah diluar negeri dan memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya disini, tentu saja dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya merasa senang, lebih tepatnya lega. Meskipun tidak ada yang tau apa yang menyebabkan bocah manja itu merubah keinginannya, tetap saja mereka merasa bersyukur jika Baekhyun membatalkan rencananya melanjutkan _study_ di negeri orang.

"Betul sekali. Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini sekarang? Cepat pulang dan kembali belajar. Aku akan menemanimu belajar saat aku pulang nanti."

"Ishh kau benar-benar tidak seru! Aku ingin memperlihatkan kerja kerasku membuat kue bersama eomma tau. Aku sengaja membawakannya langsung untukmu."

Baekhyun yang masih memajukan bibirnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menduduk kan dirinya pada sebuah sofa yang tersedia diruangan itu.

"Kue?"

Baekboom menaikan sebelah alisnya karna ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Iya kue. Aku dan eomma membuatnya bersama tadi pagi. Dan aku ingin memamerkan nya padamu, makanya aku datang kesini, sekalian memberikan bekal makan siang untukmu. Puas?"

Baekhyun mendelikan matanya kemudian menyenderkan punggung sempitnya pada sandaran sofa dengan mukanya yang masam.

Baekboom kemudian membuka topless lainnya yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Didalamnya terdapat beberpa kue kering dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk yang berbeda.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan ia merasa sedikit tersentuh dengan kelakuan adik perempuannya itu.

"Oh maksud mu ini?"

Jemarinya kemudian mengambil salah satu kue berbentuk nanas dan memakannya. Terasa renyah dan juga manis.

"Wahh, enak sekali. Sejak kapan adikku pandai membuat kue hm?"

"Benarkah? Apa itu benar-benar enak?"

Baekhyun segera mengakkan badannya lalu menatap oppanya dengan penuh harap.

"Mm, sangat enak, kurasa aku akan menghabiskan semuanya seorang diri."

Baekboom kembali tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa mood adiknya itu berubah dengan sangat cepat? Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu mukanya terlihat masam, namun sekarang kedua matanya terlihat berbinar dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah pasti itu enak! Aku dan eomma membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Oppa tau? Aku yang memecahkan telur dan mencetak sebagian dari kuenya, dan itu sangat banyak! Aku hebat bukan?"

Baekboom membawa topless kue dan juga bekal makan siangnya, kemudian ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah adiknya.

"Itu hebat. Sering-sering lah membantu eomma membuat kue, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mencicipinya."

Baekboom mengelus surai adiknya sayang kemudian menyuapi adiknya dengan sepotong kue. Meski yang dilakukan oleh adiknya tidak lebih dari membantu, setidaknya ia telah berusaha. Tidak jarang juga Baekhyun ingin terlibat dengan pekerjaan dapur, makadari itu Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dan ingin segera memarekan hasil yang telah ia kerjakan pada dirinya.

"Tentu. Eomma mengajakku untuk membuat yang lain nanti lalu setelah itu aku akan memamerkan nya padamu lagi."

Baekhyun nyengir seraya mengunyah potongan kue kecil didalam mulutnya. Baekboom hanya tersenyum menanggapi adiknya kemudian segera mengambil bekal makan siangnya.

"Dan juga buatkanlah oppa mu ini makan siang, oppa akan senang jika adik oppa yang cantik ini membawakan bekal makan siang yang dimasak sendiri oleh adik oppa."

Baekboom menyumpit sepotong telur gulung kemudian menyuapakan nya kepada Baekhyun yang dilahap dengan senang hati olehnya.

Siang itu, kedua kakak adik menikmati makan siang bersama dikantor dengan perbincangan ringan diselangi tawa dari sang adik maupun sang kakak.

"Kau sudah kenyang? Pulanglah, aku akan melanjutkan perkerjaan ku setelah ini."

Baekboom kembali duduk dan menyerahkan segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun, bekal makan siang mereka telah habis lima menit yang lalu, dan Baekboom bersyukur memiliki ibunya yang pandai memasak, karna meskipun ia dikantor, ia masih bisa merasakan makanan rumah ditambah dengan ditemani adik kesayangannya.

"Kau lagi-lagi mengusirku? Hei aku barusaja selesai makan tuan sibuk, perutku harus mencerna makanan ku terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru boleh meneruskan kegiatanku."

Baekhyun menggerutu namun tetap menerima air minum yang dibawakan oppanya.

"Tapi.. oppa, sebenarnya aku menginginkan sesuatu.."

Baekhyun kemudian menaruh gelas kosong pada meja kaca dihadapannya kemudian menatap oppanya yang sedang membereskan wadah bekas makan siang mereka.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin membeli ice cream.."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, dengan mata sipitnya yang terus memperhatikan oppanya.

"Satu ice cream setelah itu pulang, deal?"

"Deal!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Byun membuka pintu rumah saat ia mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan sebanyak tigakali dari luar. Berhubung ia telah meliburkan _maid_ dirumahnya, ia sendiri yang akan membukakan pintu rumah jika ada tamu.

Tidak diragukan lagi jika tamu itu bukanlah putri satu-satunya yang telah keluar rumah beberapa jam yang lalu, karna Baekhyun akan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu jika putrinya itu telah pulang dari suatu tempat.

"Sehun?"

Sang tamu –Sehun menegakkan tubuh tingginya lalu segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada sang pemilik rumah, karna tidak biasanya Nyonya Byun yang membukakan pintu.

"Ommonim, apa kabar?"

Sehun bertanya sedikit ragu kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Nyonya Byun membalas dengan senyuman lembut sembari mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat, masuklah."

Tidak enak menolak tawaran pemilik rumah, akhirnya Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, memasuki rumah yang sudah dikenalnya.

Sehun kemudian duduk pada sofa ruang tamu, Nyonya Byun meletakkan segelas air putih pada meja yang sebelumnya telah ada topless kaca yang berisi kue kering warna-warni.

"Ini, minumlah, Baekhyun membuat itu bersamaku tadi pagi, kau boleh mencobanya."

Nyonya Byun kembali tersenyum dan menunjuk topless kaca dihadapannya, membuat Sehun canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Ah benarkah? Baekhyun.. yang membuatnya?"

Sebenarnya Sehun ragu untuk membuka topless kaca itu, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak ingin membuat pemilik rumah tidak enak hati, maka dari itu, Sehun membuka topless kaca dan mengambil sebuah kue kering berwarna orange lalu memakannya.

"Ini enak sekali."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian segera meminum air putih yang telah disajikan untuknya. Ia tidak berbohong karna rasa kue itu memang benar-benar enak, namun suasana yang tercipta disekeliling nya benar-benar membuatnya canggung. Ia memang sering mengobrol dengan Nyonya Byun, namun ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengobrol dengan ibu mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau ingin menemui Baekhyun?"

"Oh itu.. ya. Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya, apa Baekhyun ada dirumah ommonim?"

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun pergi mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Baekboom tadi, namun ia belum kembali lagi sampai sekarang, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali dan belajar, anak itu benar-benar susah diberi tau."

Nyonya Byun terkekeh sesaat kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah memberitau mu? Baekhyun tidak akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Prancis, entah apa yang mengubah keinginan anak itu, tapi aku bersyukur sekali jika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliah nya disini."

"Ba-baekhyun.. tidak jadi kuliah di Prancis?"

Sehun sedikit terbata saat mengucapkannya. Sebetulnya Sehun sudah memiliki _feeling_ jika setelah ini Baekhyun akan pergi menjauhi dirinya dengan berkuliah di Prancis, namun ini sungguh diluar dugaannya,

Baekhyun akan tetap di Seoul?

Hal itu semakin membuatnya penasaran, ia benar-benar harus bertemu dengan gadis mungil itu dan segera membereskan masalah yang telah ia buat,

Tapi- tunggu..

"Kalau begitu.. bukankah ujian masuk nya seminggu lagi?"

"Hmm.. anak itu sulit sekali diberitau, aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali agar ia terus belajar, tapi tetap saja ia mencari-cari alasan dan berkeliaran keluar rumah."

Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menyusul Baekhyun dan menemani gadis itu untuk belajar. Namun saat ia tau jika Baekhyun sedang berada di tempat kerja Baekboom, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun masih malu jika dirinya harus bertemu dengan Baeboom lagi.

"Kalau begitu kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang ommonim, maaf telah merepotkan anda, aku akan kembali jika Baekhyun ada dirumah, aku permisi kalau begitu."

Sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Nyonya Byun yang mengantarnya hingga depan rumah. Sehun kembali membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang rumah kediaman Byun.

Didalam mobil, Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Masih dalam posisi duduknya, pikirannya melayang dan bercampur aduk. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa?

Adalah pertanyaan yang paling besar yang tidak bisa Sehun jawab, karna satu-satunya yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Baekhyun. Dan sampai sekarang gadis mungil itu sulit dihubungi bahkan ditemui, entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, setiap kali Sehun pergi kerumah Baekhyun, gadis itu selalu tidak ada dirumah, pertama empat hari yang lalu, Sehun datang kerumah ini disambut oleh Baekboom, karna saat itu Baekhyun sedang berada di Jeju, lalu hari ini, Sehun kembali mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun namun kali ini ia disambut oleh Nyonya Byun karna Baekhyun sedang berada dikantor Baekboom.

Apa jika diwaktu selanjutnya saat ia berkunjung dirinya akan disambut oleh tuan Byun?

Oke itu konyol.

Masalah lainnya adalah Sehun sudah terlalu malu jika ia tetap memakasa untuk bertemu Baekhyun dengan mendatangi tempat kerja Baekboom. Terlebih Baekboom telah memberinya beberapa petuah empat hari yang lalu. Meskipun Baekboom sendiri yang menyarankannya agar bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan masalah yang telah dibuatnya, entah mengapa Sehun merasa enggan jika ia harus bertemu Baekboom apalagi dengan tujuan untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Seolah menyadarkannya dari lamunan, getar ponsel dalam saku celananya membuat Sehun kembali pada dunia nyata, ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Hallo?"

" _Hey.. kupikir kita sekelas untuk mata kuliah hari ini, apa kau tidak akan masuk Sehun?"_

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mengingat-ngingat jadwal kuliahnya dan melihat jam yang melingkar pada lengannya.

Lalu setelahnya ia merutuki dirinya yang lupa jika ia mengambil kelas tambahan untuk semester atas dan itu adalah hari ini.

"Sial, aku akan segera kesana, bisakah kau menyisakan satu kursi untukku noona?"

Sehun sedikit mengumpat dalam ucapannya, lalu ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan kawasan perumahan di daerah Gangnam itu.

" _Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, tak masalah, aku memiliki satu kursi kosong disebelahku."_

Disebrang sana Sehun dapat mendengar kekehan lembut dari lawan bicaranya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Terimaksih Luhan noona, kau memang bisa diandalkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam yang sama ditempat yang berbeda, sepasang kekasih tengah menikmati makan siang mereka disebuah cafe dengan menu utama berbahan daging.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaan mu selama di Jeju? Apa itu lancar?"

Si wanita membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, mencoba memecah suasana yang terlalu sunyi,

Sedangkan si lawan bicara hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya memotong kecil daging yang berada diatas piringnya.

"Itu lancar, tidak banyak yang harus kuurus, tinggal menunggu semuanya beres, dan kurasa aku harus kembali kesana beberapa bulan lagi."

Wanita itu menatap lelaki yang menjawab pertanyaan nya tanpa melihat kearahnya kedua matanya hanya terfokus memotong daging dihadapannya.

Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah basa-basi, ada suatu hal yang ingin sekali wanita itu tanyakan pada lelaki dihadapannya ini, sesuatu yang mengganjal dikepalanya sejak kemarin.

Perempuan yang bersama lelakinya yang ia lihat dibandara hari lalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya sosok itu. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, perempuan itu adalah perempuan sama yang ia lihat saat lelakinya datang ke butiknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Perempuan yang berada didalam mobil lelakinya, dan perempuan yang ia lihat kemarin dibandara, bukankah itu orang yang sama?

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tidak mungkin kan jika perempuan yang dilihatnya kemarin ikut bermalam di Jeju bersama lelakinya?

Itu tidak mungkin.

"Lalu, hmm.. bagaimana dengan rencana makan malam kita? Eoma mu sudah menanyakannya lagi padaku, sebenarnya aku memiliki waktu luang akhir-akhir ini karna semua pekerjaan ku sudah selesai dan pameran nya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan."

Lelaki itu kini menghentikan kegiatannya memotong daging, kali ini ia menatap lawan bicaranya dan meletakan pisau dan garpu disebelah piringnya dengan apik.

"Mengenai itu, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali segera melaksanakannya, eomma ku juga sudah sering menanyakan tentang itu padaku, tapi perkerjaan ku masih menumpuk setelah aku libur satu minggu yang lalu, kupikir aku bisa langsung menyelesaiknannya, tapi tidak kusangka itu lebih banyak dari yang ku bayangkan, jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa segera mengadakan makan malam itu untuk sekarang, maafkan aku."

Lelaki itu berujar dengan raut wajah yang sedikit muram. Ia tidak bohong karna memang benar ada banyak yang harus ia garap sekarang.

Mata bulatnya menatap lawan bicaranya yang menunduk lesu. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak mengatakan hal ini, ia tau pasti perempuan ini sangat menginginkan makan malam yang akan menjadi awal dari cerita kehidupan mereka kelak.

Namun ada hal lain yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Ia tidak merasakan perasaan senang yang wanita itu rasakan. ia bahkan tengah bingung sekarang. Jika saja makan malam itu dilaksanakan, itu berarti ia sudah siap mempersunting wanita dihadapannya menjadi istri untuknya dimasa depan.

Setelah pesta pertunangan itu dilaksanakan, dua perusahaan akan bertemu dan setelah itu pesta pernikahan akan segera berlangsung.

Dan ia semakin sadar dengan perasaan nya, bagaimana ia akan menghadapi semua ini?

"Jaemin-ah aku akan membicarakan ini pada eomma ku nanti, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, jika perlu aku akan menjelaskan kepada orangtua mu juga, biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita susun rencana kita bersama-sama. Kau mengerti?"

Lelaki itu kemudian menggenggam lengan si wanita yang ia panggil Jaemin.

Perlakuan kecil itu membuat si wanita menyinggungkan senyum kecilnya, mengelus punggung tangan si lelaki dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih Chanyeol."

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu balas tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan si wanita.

Namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Seperti sebuah film, sosok gadis lain terus berputar dalam kepalanya, gadis mungil yang ia inginkan, sosok yang telah mendaptakan hatinya.

Mungkin benar jika ia harus berbicara dengan eomma nya mengenai ini.

Malam ini ia akan pulang kerumahnya, dan mungkin membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

Malamnya Chanyeol benar-benar pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Disambut dengan perasaan senang dari ibu dan ayahnya dan segera menanyakan kabarnya.

Malam itu mereka kembali makan malam bersama, ditempat yang sama dengan suasana yang selalu sama.

"Eomma.."

Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya saat makan malam mereka telah habis.

"Mengenai makan malam dengan keluarga Jung, bisakah eomma tidak dulu menanyakannya?"

Eomma nya terdiam beberapa saat setelah ia meminum segelas jus berwarna oranye.

"Maksudmu Jaemin?"

"Ya, Jaemin."

"Kenapa? Eomma pikir kau sudah setuju dengan makan malam itu, lagipula eomma merasa kasihan pada Jaemin, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan nya hm? kurasa sudah terlalu lama Jaemin menunggu mu sayang, tidak baik jika kau membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu mu."

Wanita yang telah berumur itu tersenyum lembut, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana respon eomma nya saat ia mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada wanita yang telah dijodohkan dengannya selama tiga tahun lebih? Dan kenapa ia baru mengatakannya saat mereka telah merencankan pesta pertunangan untuk keduanya?

Selain itu bagaiamana perasaan Jaemin jika wanita itu mengetahui hal ini? Sudah pasti Chanyeol akan menyakiti hatinya,

Namun bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Apa ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya untuk ini? Apa dengan begitu ia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan pilihan hatinya?

Apakah ia bisa merelakan Baekhyun begitu saja?

Ia tidak bisa memaksakan hatinya untuk Jaemin, terbukti selama tiga tahun ini perasaannya tidak lebih dari seorang teman atu mungkin ia sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, berbanding terbalik saat ia bersama Baekhyun, hanya membutuhkan waktu seminggu hingga ia tau jika gadis itulah yang diinginkan hatinya,

Bukan Jaemin.

"Eomma.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa segera mengadakan makan malam itu sekarang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan, dan kupikir tidak akan sopan jika aku mengadakan pesta pertunangan saat pekerjaan ku belum selesai."

Kini bukan saja Nyonya Park yang terdiam, namun Tuan Park pun ikut terdiam dalam duduknya.

"Apa pekerjaan dikantor terlalu memberatkan mu Chanyeol-ah? Ayah bisa membantu jika kau memerlukan bantuan."

Tuan Park berujar, namun sepertinya Chanyeol salah berbicara, karna bukan itu maksud dari arah pembicaraan nya.

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak apa-apa dengan semua itu, aku bisa mengatasinya, namun aku memang memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk bisa menyelesaikan nya."

Chanyeol tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya agar pria setengah paruh baya itu tidak usah ikut memikirkan urusan perusahaan yang semakin hari semakin bertambah dan Chanyeol sendiri mengakui setiap hari pekerjaannya semakin terasa berat.

Semakin banyak cabang perusahaan yang dimilikinya, semakin banyak pula hal yang harus digarap olehnya, namun selama Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya, ia tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua, karna demi apapun, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan, namun aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan keinginanku sendiri, dan kupikir jika aku mengatakannya sekarang ibu atau ayah bisa memberikan ku saran, karna kupikir ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sepele."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri untuk membahas hal yang menjadi tujuannya pulang malam ini, meski ia tidak yakin orangtua nya akan menerima kepututsanya, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah berusaha menyampaikan keinginannya, dan mungkin ia tidak akan menyerah dengan hanya sebuah penolakan yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya jika ini sudah menyangkut masa depannya.

"Tentu sayang, apa itu? Eomma harap eomma bisa membantu."

Nyonya Park kemudian meraih lengan Chanyeol dan menggenggam nya, seolah memberikan kekuatan pada Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku, sebenarnya.. aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku pada Jaemin eomma."

Suasana diruang makan itu terlihat lebih hening dari sebelumnya sebelum sebuah suara lain memecah keheningan disana,

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu hm?"

Itu Nyonya Park, setelah ia bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, Nyonya Park akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan itu, karna jujur, ia sendiri bingung kenapa anak satu-satunya tiba-tiba berkata demikian.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Jaemin eomma, aku telah menganggapnya sebagai taman dekatku sejak dulu, dan kupikir jika saat itu aku belum mencintainya, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu rasa cinta itu akan muncul pada diriku, tapi kupikir aku salah."

Chanyeol mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari eomma nya, dan eomma nya hanya mengelus punggung lengannya pelan,

"Setelah aku bertemu gadis itu, dan sejak hari itu, aku sadar bu, bukan Jaemin yang kucari-cari selama ini, tapi gadis itu, dan aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku saat aku bertemu Jaemin siang tadi, bukan perasaan sama yang kurasakan saat menemui gadis yang kucintai, tapi perasaan bersalah karna sepertinya aku telah menyakiti perasaan Jaemin selama ini."

Chanyeol sedikit menundukan kepalanya, ia siap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan orangtuanya setelah ini, yang ia lakukan memang salah, namun siapa yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan cinta yang datang padamu?

"Bukankah eomma sudah bilang agar tidak memaksakan perasaan mu hm?"

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Eomma.. tidak salah bicara bukan?"

Oke ia terlihat seperti orang idiot yang memiliki gangguan pendengaran sekarang.

Itu berhasil membuat Nyonya Park terkekeh dan mengelus pipi anaknya yang tampan sayang.

"Tidak sayang, eomma tidak salah bicara. Bukankah dari dulu eomma sudah mengatakannya padamu hm? kau boleh untuk tidak melanjutkannya, dan jangan memaksakan perasaanmu. Eomma malah akan merasa menjadi orang yang paling bersalah jika mengetahui anaknya menikahi orang yang tidak dicintainya."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi idiotnya sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika eommanya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi bukankah eommanya menyukai Jaemin? Mereka bahkan telah dekat satu sama lain selama ini, bagaimana bisa eommanya mengatakan sesuatu itu dengan mudah?

"Tapi- kupikir eomma menyukai Jaemin, kenapa.. kenapa eomma berkata seperti itu?"

"Eomma memang menyukai Jaemin, eomma bahkan sudah menganggap Jaemin seperti putri eomma sendiri, namun kau harus tau sayang, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu seorang diri.."

Eommanya kembali tersenyum membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung, apa itu berarti selama ini eommanya telah mengetahui perasaannya?

"Eomma tau jika selama ini kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Jaemin, maka dari itu eomma selalu bilang agar tidak memaksakan perasaanmu bukan? Eomma tau jika kau ingin membahagiakan eomma dan appa, tapi bagi kami, sebagai orangtua yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan mu sayang. Sudah terlalu lama untukmu harus berpura-pura selama tiga tahun, jadi sekarang, kau boleh menghentikannya, eomma dan appa akan selalu mendukung keputusan mu."

Kini bukan hanya telapak tangannya yang digenggam oleh eommanya, tetapi kini sebelah pundaknya mendapat remasan lembut dari Tuan Park, lelaki paruh baya itu berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk anaknya yang terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Appa dan eomma hanya bisa membantu dengan berdiskusi dengan keluarga Jung, selebihnya, tetap kau yang harus memutuskan, terlebih memberitau Jaemin, itu mungkin akan sulit, pikirkanlah baik-baik semoga Jaemin bisa mengerti dengan keputusan yang kau ambil."

Kini Tuan Park yang memberikan semangat untuk Chanyeol,

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia memberitau perihal ini pada Jaemin? Itu pasti akan sulit sekali..

"Tapi- katakan pada eomma, siapa gadis yang berhasil mengambil hati anak eomma yang tampan ini hmm?"

Senyuman lebar kini menghiasi wajah Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terlihat muram, entah kenapa bayangan sosok bocah mungil itu kembali muncul dikepalanya,

Ahhh apakah ia harus segera berjuang untuk mendapatkan gadis mungilnya itu sekarang?

"Eomma akan segera mengetahuinya nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bohong deng wkwkwkw masih ada kelanjutannya, monggo lanjut ;;)**

Tidak terasa seminggu berlalu begitu cepat. Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang sudah ia pelajari selama seminggu terakhir, hanya mempelajari beberapa pelajaran semasa sekolah dan juga mengerjakan beberapa soal, karna Baekhyun yakin meskipun ia belajar segiat yang ia bisa, tetap saja otaknya akan menolak, karna yang benar saja?

Ia harus belajar semua yang sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya dalam waktu seminggu?

Itu gila oke.

Maka dari itu ia hanya akan percaya pada kemampuan nya sendiri dan mengerjakan semampu yang ia bisa.

Baekhyun berdiri seorang diri didepan rumahnya, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi, dan ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang, dan dimana orang itu? Orang itu tidak lupa dengan janjinya bukan?

Taklama, sebuah mobil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki tempan dengan aroma tubuh yang langsung tercium oleh hidung kecil Baekhyun.

"Menunggu lama?"

"Ya, hingga kaki ku mati rasa dan kurasa sebentar lagi kakiku akan lepas dari tempatnya."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, seperti biasa, bocah ini memang selalu berlebihan, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ia bahkan datang tepat waktu, bagaimana bisa bocah itu menunggunya begitu lama hingga kakinya mati rasa?

Ia kemudian membuka kunci mobilnya, sehingga gadis mungil itu bisa segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah."

"Kau sudah memberitau eomma mu jika kau berangkat dengan ku?"

"Ya."

"Sudah belajar?"

"Astaga- kenapa ahjussi ini cerewet sekali?! Sudah, sudah, dan sudah! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya, jadi bisakah ahjussi segera menjalankan mobil sialan ini dan biarkan aku mengerjakan soal-soal menyebalkan itu lalu pulang?!"

Baekhyun berujar emosi, sungguh! Ia sedang gugup sekarang, tidak bisakah orang disebelahnya ini tidak banyak bicara dan antarkan saja ia kesekolah agar Baekhyun bisa segera mengerjakan soal-soal itu lalu pulang?

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, ini minumlah dulu."

Ahjussi bernama Chanyeol itu kemudian memberikan susu kemasan rasa strawberry yang ia beli sebelum datang kemari, meski kesal Baekhyun tetap menerima pemberian darinya dan segera meminumnya.

"Kudengar meminum susu dipagi hari sangat baik untuk kesehatan dan itu bisa menghilangkan stress."

"Lagipula kenapa ahjussi ini ingin sekali mengantarku? Ini hari minggu, aku bisa berangkat bersama oppa ku."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karna dengan senang hati aku meluangkan waktuku agar bisa mengantarmu tanpa bayaran atau imabalan lainnya."

Chanyeol kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukan mesin beroda empat itu kesekolah gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah terserah ahjussi saja. Tapi- ahjussi tidak lupa kan dengan perjanjian yang ahjussi katakan waktu itu kan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa dengan kejadian malam itu,

" _Ka-kau.. kau menciumku lagi.."_

" _Bukankah aku sudah meminta ijin padamu sebelumnya? Lagipula sepertinya kau tidak menolak."_

Chanyeol menyeringai, telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus pipi mulus gadis yang sedang tersipu menatapnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sudut bibir si gadis yang sedikit basah akibat perbuatannya.

" _Tinggallah disini."_

" _A-apa maksudmu?"_

 _Maksudku adalah, tetap tinggal lah disini bersamaku Baekhyun,_

 _Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik, jadi tinggalkan dia,_

 _Dan mari kita mulai dari awal, bersamaku.._

Chanyeol menatap mata yang lebih sipit darinya, sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatkan hal yang _ambigu_ seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan oleh hatinya. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya untuk sekarang,

" _Kau pikir hidup dinegeri orang seorang diri itu hal yang mudah? Apa yang bisa kau lakuan seorang diri disana eh? Tebakanku kau bahkan tidak bisa membersihkan beras yang akan kau masak nantinya, lagipula diluar sana sangatlah berbahaya, kau bahkan tersesat saat berjalan-jalan seorang diri, jadi tidak perlu banyak tingkah, lanjutkan saja kuliah mu disini."_

Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol ungkapkan, karna mungkin gadis dihadapannya akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan pengakuan sebenarnya, atau bisa jadi hal buruknya, mungkin Baekhyun akan menjauhi dirinya, jadi untuk sekarang, biarkan Chanyeol menyimpannya seorang diri untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

" _Maksudmu aku harus mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi disini? Apa ahjussi tidak salah bicara? Ujian itu bahkan seminggu dari sekarang! Dan ahjussi ingin aku mengikuti ujian itu? Itu gila! Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya!"_

Baekhyun berujar tidak percaya, melupakan sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui sebelumnya, tentang kenapa ahjussi ini menciumnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, namun kenyataan yang ia ketahui saat ahjussi ini memintanya untuk mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang berarti ujian itu hanya berjarak satu minggu dari sekarang, semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya lenyap entah kemana.

" _Memang ada yang salah dengan itu? Kau hanya harus kembali belajar dan berlatih beberapa soal, apa bedanya mengikuti ujian sekarang atau nanti? Bukankah sekarang lebih baik? Dengan begitu kau tidak usah belajar hal lain dan kau bisa menikmati liburanmu lebih lama."_

" _Woahh ahjussi ini benar-benar.."_

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya dan memalingkan kepalanya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti ini didunia?

" _Ahjussi tau? Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi itu lebih sulit dari Ujian Nasional, dan ahjussi tau yang lebih buruk dari itu? Aku bahkan membutuhkan satu tahun selama aku menjadi siswa tingkat akhir dan selama itu aku selalu belajar untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional, dan ahjussi menyuruhku untuk mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sekarang? Seminggu lagi? Ahjussi pikir aku ini robot?"_

" _Lagipula siapa suruh kau ikut kemari? Jika kau tidak ikut kemari kau mungkin memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak untuk belajar, kau menghabiskan waktu disini seminggu, jika kau tidak ikut oppa mu kemari, kau bisa menggunakan waktu seminggu yang lalu untuk belajar, lagipula seharusnya kau bersyukur, karna ujian masuk itu tidak berjarak jauh setelah Ujian Nasional mu, dengan begitu kau tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan pelajaran yang telah kau pelajari sebelumnya, kau hanya perlu mempelajari beberapa hal yang mungkin akan membantu mu saat mengerjakan ujian masuk nanti."_

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga seolah petuah yang diberikan olenya adalah sebuah nasehat yang dapat memotivasi gadis pendek yang sedang menatapanya nyalang. Sayangnya, Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan semangat belajar hanya dengan diberitau hal seperti itu. Chanyeol harusnya tau bagaimana malasnya ia saat belajar.

Menanggapi hal itu, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, ia bahkan seratus persen yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu jika ia harus mengikuti ujian masuk seminggu lagi.

" _Lupakan saja, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."_

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun berniat untuk meninggalkan ahjussi gila itu seorang diri dan bermaksud kembali kekamarnya dan tidur karna pagi hari sekali ia harus berangkat ke bandara karna jadwal penerbangan mereka telah ditentukan sebelumnya.

" _Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaan mu jika kau ingin mengikuti ujian masuk itu."_

Didepan anak tangga Baekhkyun menghentikan langkahnya. Membalik tubuhnya dan menatap seseorang yang masih berdiri didepan lemari pendingin.

" _Kau boleh berlibur kemari setelah kau mengikuti ujian masuk, selama yang kau mau, kau boleh tinggal dirumahku dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu pergi kepantai kapanpun kau mau."_

Penawaran yang cukup membuatnya tergiur, dan Chanyeol menyeringai melihat respon yang diberikan oleh gadis yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

" _Selama yang aku mau?"_

" _Selama yang kau mau."_

" _Kapanpun aku ingin pergi kepantai?"_

" _Kapanpun kau ingin pergi kepantai."_

" _Bagaimana dengan tambahan kau menjadi pelayan ku selama waktu yang kutentukan?"_

Kini Chanyeol yang terdiam, dan Baekhyun yang menampilkan seringaian licik pada ujung bibir tipisnya.

" _Setuju."_

" _Baiklah, deal."_

Dan itulah yang menjadi saksi dimana Baekhyun setuju untuk mengikuti ujian masuk yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi. Mobil mahal Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Baekhyun. Didalam mobil, Baekhyun dapat melihat siswa-siswa lain yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya untuk mengikuti ujian masuk seperti yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

Perasaan gugupnya kembali muncul, meskipun Baekhyun masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dikerjakannya nanti, tetap saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri, mengira-ngira bagaimana bentuk soal yang akan muncul, apakah ia bisa mengisinya atau tidak, apakah soal-soal itu sulit dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat perutnya melilit dan jantungnya yang berdebar.

Chanyeol yang melirik wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat berdehem, membuat Baekhyun yang melamun tersadar dan segera melepaskan _seatbelt_ , bersiap keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Kurasa tidak."

Baekhyun sedikit merapihkan bajunya dan membenahkan tasnya lalu segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, dan kita akan membeli ice cream saat pulang."

Baekhyun menghentikan sebelah kakinya yang telah berada diluar mobil lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Kau memintaku untuk membelikanmu ice cream bukan?"

Entah kenapa itu membuat jantung Baekhyun bergetar semakin kencang. Baekhyun memang ingat ia meminta Chanyeol untuk memberikannya ice cream saat ia mengirim pesan singkat pada orang itu beberapa hari yang lalu, namun bukankah Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan singkatnya? Dan kenapa kini lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan membelikannya ice cream?

"Hanya kerjakan yang bisa kau kerjakan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya, aku percaya padamu Baek, semoga beruntung."

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar mengusak poni Baekhyun asal. Baekhyun hanya terdiam ditempatnya karna ia tidak tau harus memberi respon seperti apa dengan apa yang barusaja lelaki itu lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol memang tidak mengucapkan kalimat semangat atau sejenisnya, tapi perlakuan dan yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak lebih dari suatu hal kecil yang dapat membuat hati Baekhyun berdebar senang.

Namun Baekhyun sadar jika ia sudah membuang banyak waktu dengan berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh didalam mobil orang lain, maka dari itu Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari dalam mobil dan menutup pintu mobil itu pelan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, ahjussi harus sudah berada disini saat aku selesai mengerjakan ujian masuk itu. Jika ahjussi belum datang aku akan marah dan akan memberitau eomma kalau ahjussi berbohong dan meninggalkan ku sendirian disini."

Dasar berlebihan.

"Aku akan berada disini bahkan sebelum kau menyadari nya."

Itu lebih berlebihan.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki rampingnya kedalam sekolah, dengan perasaan yang gugup ia berdoa semoga ia bisa mengisi soal-soal itu dan segera pulang.

Chanyeol belum menjalankan mobil mahalnya sebelum sepasang matanya benar-benar kehilangan sosok Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat samar seiring gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh.

Hingga ia benar-benar kehilangan sosok itu, Chanyeol segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tersenyum menatap kedalam sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh siswa yang berlalu lalang,

"Semoga beruntung, Baekhyun.."

Mobil mengkilap itu kemudian berlalu, disusul oleh mobil lainnya yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan jarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol menyalakan _mp3 player_ didalam mobilnya, membuka sebelah kaca mobilnya dan menikmati hembusan udara pagi. Hingga saat lagu yang didengarnya tergantikan oleh lagu lainnya, ponselnya bergetar didalam saku jaketnya. Tanpa berpikir apapun, ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya dengan bibirnya yang bergumam mengikuti alunan lagu, ternyata ada sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima,

" _Apa kau bisa menemaniku hari ini?"_

Setelah membaca satu kalimat itu, Chanyeol berhenti bergumam mengikuti alunan lagu, matanya terfokus pada nama pengirim pesan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya,

 _Jaemin_

Tidak langsung membalas pesan singkat itu, Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan dan menepikan mobilnya pada pinggiran jalan, diikuti oleh mobil lain yang berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang nya.

Chanyeol kembali meraih ponselnya, dan kembali membaca pesan singkat yang belum sempat dibalas olehnya.

Sekarang pikirannya melayang, mengingat perkataan eomma nya seminggu yang lalu, Chanyeol belum memberitau Jaemin yang sebenarnya. Ia masih memikirkan cara terbaik agar Jaemin bisa mengerti dengan keputusannya, jika boleh jujur, ini sangat sulit bagi Chanyeol.

Bagaimana ia akan memberitau calon tungangan nya bahwa mereka harus membatalkan acara pertunangan mereka karna ia mencintai sosok lain? Bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan jika hatinya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain pada seseorang yang telah menaruh hati padanya kurang lebih selama tiga tahun?

Terkadang Chanyeol tidak tega dengan keputusannya, bagaimanapun Jaemin adalah wanita yang baik dan mungkin Jaemin telah menaruh perasaan lebih padanya. Chanyeol juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang ia cintai, namun orang itu pergi berasama orang lain yang dicintainya.

Itu sangat menyakitkan. Chanyeol tidak akan melupakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu.

Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa terus seperti ini, ini akan semakin menyakitkan, apalagi saat ini ia sudah mulai mengisi hari-harinya bersama Baekhyun, tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol menyakiti gadis baik seperti Jaemin.

Maka dariitu Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya bahwa setelah ini ia akan memberitau yang sebenarnya pada wanita itu.

Ibu jarinya segera menekan tombol _send_ setelah ia mengetik kan sebuah pesan balasan pada nomor yang mengirimnya pesan singkat beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Maafkan aku Jaemin-ah, aku memiliki beberapa urusan hari ini, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku akan segera menghubungi mu nanti."_

Karna untuk saat ini Baekhyun lah yang paling penting untuknya. Ia sudah berjanji pada gadis mungilnya bahwa ia akan menjemputnya dan setelahnya mereka akan membeli ice cream berama-sama.

Lalu, mobil itu kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan seperti sebelumnya, tanpa diikuti oleh mobil lain yang masih terparkir disisi jalan.

Pengemudi itu mencengkram kan telapak tangannya pada setir kemudi, dengan tangan lainnya yang menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Layar ponsel itu menampilkan sederet kalimat seperti sebuah balasan pesan singkat,

" _Maafkan aku Jaemin-ah, aku memiliki beberapa urusan hari ini, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku akan segera menghubungi mu nanti."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berada didalam mobilnya. Terhitung sudah limabelas menit ia menunggu didalam mobilnya.

Menurut perhitunganya, jika benar maka ia akan menemui seseorang yang sengaja ia tunggu sekitar limabelas menit lagi. Kini ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan terlebih dahulu saat ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Menyapanya?

Menanyakan kabarnya?

Ia tidak pernah beripikir akan secanggung ini jika bahkan sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu, Sehun tidak akan segan-segan mengecup bibir orang itu lalu mengajaknya berkencan.

Tapi situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang benar-benar diluar kuasanya. Ia bahkan gugup jika harus bertemu kembali dengan orang itu. Padahal mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama dua minggu lebih ditambah tidak saling bertukar sapa karna orang itu tidak pernah menjawab panggilan nya, bahkan membalas pesan singkatnya.

Itu membuatnya semakin gugup saja.

Sehun akui keputusan yang ia ambil memanglah salah. Namun apa daya? Semuanya telah berjalan diluar kendalinya. Dan Sehun pikir ia tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya pada keadaan semula dengan keadaan hatinya yang tengah bimbang.

Dirinya bahkan telah mendapat beberapa masukan dari dua orang namun tetap saja, hatinya tidak bisa melepaskan orang itu begitu saja. Seperti yang dikatakan seorang lelaki padanya,

' _Karna kau tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan seseorang yang telah lama bersamamu, seindah apapun itu, Baekhyun telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu, dia ikut andil dalam hari-hari mu.'_

Hatinya berteriak setuju. Seindah apapun yang ia dapatkan sekarang, tetap saja orang itu masih memenuhi rongga hatinya, orang itu masih saja memenuhi pikirannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang hilang dari sana.

Perasaan cinta.

Apakah itu masih ada?

Pikirannya lalu terhenti pada saat ia bertemu dengan sosok baru yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Sosok baru yang ia yakini telah memberikan perasaan berbeda yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi saat ini.

" _Noona, kau tau? Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, kepalaku bahkan terasa sakit jika aku terus memikirkannya. Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung."_

Saat itu Sehun telah menyelesaikan kelas siangnya. Saat keluar kelas, ia ditemani oleh sosok wanita cantik dengan perawakan kecil yang kedua tangannya memeluk beberapa buku yang didekap didadanya.

Orang yang dipanggil _noona_ itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki tinggi dengan raut wajah yang begitu kusut, entah karna pelajaran yang baru saja diterimanya, atau entah karna hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui.

" _Kau terlihat kacau, apa ini tentang kekasihmu? Apa kalian bertengkar?"_

Sebenarnya itu hanya tebakan asal yang ia lontarkan, namun ia begitu terkejut dengan jawaban yang lelaki itu berikan.

" _Kami bahkan telah berakhir sejak seminggu yang lalu."_

Kedua mata kecilnya sedikit membola tidak percaya, well, mungkin ia memang tidak mengetahui tentang bagaimana hubungan lelaki ini dengan kekasihnya, namun sedikit informasi tantang keduanya, lelaki yang tengah berjalan menuju _cafetaria_ kampusnya mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih selama tiga tahun sejak dirinya berada disekolah menengah atas. Hubungan yang lama, maka dari itu ia sedikit terkejut saat lelaki jangkung ini mengatakan hal itu padanya.

" _Astaga- benarkah? Kenapa bisa? Apa kalian bertengkar hebat?"_

Ia kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya pada sebuah meja kosong, meletakan buku yang didekapnya keatas meja, dan kembali menatap wajah kusut lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" _Aku bahkan tidak tau itu termasuk bertengkar hebat atau bukan. Ia tidak ingin melihatku. Ia bahkan pergi menjauh dariku, tidak mejawab panggilanku dan tidak membalas pesanku. Oppa nya memberitauku untuk tidak kembali dan menyakitinya dan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, apa itu sangat buruk?"_

Sehun menatap putus asa wanita yang balik memandangnya iba. Wanita itu kemudian mengelus lengannya dengan raut wajah menyesalnya.

" _Itu sangat buruk, Sehun-ah aku turut bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Apa kau sejahat itu hingga kekasihmu terlihat begitu terluka?"_

Jahat.

Kata itu terus terngiang dalam kepalanya,

Apa ia begitu jahat?

" _Apa aku benar-benar sejahat itu noona?"_

" _Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan sejahat apa dirimu Sehun-ah, karna aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, ingin bercerita?"_

Mata berkilau itu menyipit lucu dengan senyuman indah menghiasi wajahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun merasa tenang, dan perasaan itu kembali datang. Jika ia bersama sosok ini ia begitu yakin dengan keputusan yang ia ambil saat itu, namun, saat hatinya teringat orang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama tiga tahun terkhir, perasaan bimbang kembali menyelimutinya.

Kenapa ini sungguh rumit untuknya?

" _Sebenarnya aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Namun setiap hari aku bertemu orang itu, dan kurasa aku semakin dekat dengan orang itu. Hingga aku merasakan hubunganku dengan kekasihku semakin renggang karna kesibukannku-"_

" _Apa kau berselingkuh?!"_

Wanita itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, memberikan tatapan _intimidasi._

" _Tidak noona! Tentusaja tidak. Aku tidak berlaku sejauh itu- hanya saja.. orang itu begitu baik padaku, ia begitu memperhatikanku, mungkin memang aku yang menganggap perlakuan itu secara berlebihan, namun entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dengan semua perlakuan orang itu padaku. Hingga pada hari itu kekasihku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya."_

" _KAU BERCINTA DENGAN ORANG ITU?!"_

Wanita itu memekik dengan suaranya yang terbilang tidak pelan, membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana memalingkan pandangannya menatap meja yang ditempati olehnya,

" _Tidak noona- astaga kecilkan suaramu-"_

Sehun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang-orang yang berada di _cafetaria_ hingga ia membungkuk kan sedikit badannya dan tersenyum canggung, mebuat oarang-orang kembali melanjutkan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

" _Aku tidak bercinta dengan siapapun noona, itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang aku lakukan, dan kekasihku melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat itu, dan yang ada dalam otak ku adalah apa yang harus kulakukan agar kekasihku tidak semakin terluka, maka dari itu, saat itu, aku mengakhiri hubungan kami."_

" _KAU GILA OH SEHUN!"_

Wanita itu kembali memekik kan suaranya, membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya pasrah, sekaligus malu. Seharusnya ia tidak bercerita ditempat umum seperti ini.

" _Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil keputusan sesingkat itu?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kekasihmu?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu saja mengakhiri hubunganmu hanya karna kau merasa nyaman dengan orang yang baru saja kau kenal?!"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Sehun terima dengan jelas, ia bahkan bingung harus menjawab bagian mana dulu,

" _Itu hanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku noona, dan aku tidak bisa melihat kekasihku terluka lebih dalam lagi jika aku tidak segera mengakhirinya, saat itu bahkan ia tidak mau melihatku, akupun merasakan sakit yang sama, makadari itu- aku bahkan begitu yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan saat itu, aku yakin dengan perasaanku pada orang itu, lalu akupun mengakhiri hubunganku, dan keesokan harinya, kekasihku pergi menjauhiku, ia pergi ke Jeju selama seminggu, tidak menjawab panggilanku dan tidak membalas pesanku, hingga sekarang aku tidak bisa menemuinya."_

Tidak disangka wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya tersenyum remeh padanya, padahal yang ia ceritakan adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit kepala hingga sekarang.

" _Itu bagus, kau pantas mendapatkannya."_

Sehun tidak salah dengar kan?

" _Kenapa noona berkata seperti itu?"_

" _Karna aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menjadi kekasihmu. Kau pikir aku ingin menjawab panggilan darimu dan membalas pesan darimu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Kau menyakiti perasaanya, kau bahkan memutuskan hubunganmu secara sepihak, dan kau masih ingin menemuinya? Whoaa- aku bahkan setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan oppa kekasihmu, kau bahkan telah mandapatkan penolakan darinya, dan biar kutebak apa sekarang kau merasa bingung dengan perasaan mu Oh Sehun?"_

Mendengar penuturan panjang itu, Sehun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya lemas, tidak disangka noona yang dikenal seperti orang ramah dengan senyum indah itu memiliki sisi lain jika dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini, atau mungkin..

Apa semua wanita memiliki sifat yang sama jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti sekarang?

" _Kau harus tau Sehun, itulah yang akan kau dapatkan, menurutku kau terlalu cepat dalam mengambil keputusan, setidaknya kau memiliki tujuan lain agar tidak lebih menyakiti kekasihmu, tapi yang harus kau ketahui disini adalah, tidak semua orang itu seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehun, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin dengan perasaanmu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal?"_

Wanita itu terdiam untuk sesaat, kembali menatap lelaki yang terdiam dalam duduknya,

" _Kau mungkin merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan orang baru itu terhadapmu, tapi yang harus kau pikirkan adalah, bagaimana perasaan orang itu terhadapmu? Apa kau pikir orang itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan? kau bahkan merelakan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu demi orang baru ini, tapi apa orang itu sebaik yang kau kira? Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mu? Bahkan kekasih mu menolak untuk kembali bertemu denganmu, dan kau sudah mendapat penolakkan dari oppanya, apa kau akan menyesal saat mengetahui kenyataan itu?"_

Kini Sehun benar-benar terdiam, semua yang dikatakan wanita itu adalah benar.

Apa ini yang disebut dengan egois?

Mungkin Sehun terlalu egois dengan hanya mementingkan perasaan nya, perasaan yang belum tentu mendapatkan balasan. Sekarang, ia telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya demi sosok baru yang bahkan belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Bonusnya, ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan sosok lama yang masih mengisi setengah dalam hatinya.

" _Wajar jika kau masih belum bisa melepaskan kekasihmu, karna keputusan yang kau buat saat itu tidak benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginan hatimu. Wajar jika kau masih memikirkan kekasihmu, karna sosok itulah yang selalu menemanimu, mengisi sebagian besar hari-hari mu."_

" _Lalu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang noona?"_

Kini wanita itu tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang mulai bisa menenangkan hatinya. Inilah yang membuat perasaan nya kembali bingung. Mungkin ia sudah terjatuh pada pesona wanita ini, karna bagaimanapun, sosok inilah yang telah membuatnya mengambil keputusan itu, karna sosok inilah yang membuat ia terjebak pada perasaan nya sendiri.

" _Tentukan siapa orang yang akan kau pilih, mantapkan hatimu, jika kau sudah mnegetahui siapa yang akan kau perjuangkan, maka yakinkan orang itu. Buat orang itu mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan, hingga orang itu bisa menerima dan bisa mempercaimu. Tapi siapapun itu orangnya yang akan menjadi pilihanmu, bukankah tetap saja, ada seseorang yang harus kau pintai maaf sekarang?"_

Mungkin Sehun memang belum mengenal seperti apa wanita ini sebenarnya, mungkin Sehun belum tau sebaik apa wanita ini sebenarnya, dan mungkin Sehun belum tau bagaimana perasaan wanita ini sebenarnya,

Yang ia tau adalah, bagaimana wanita ini begitu peduli padanya, bagaimana wanita ini begitu memperhatikannya, bagaimana wanita ini menasehati nya, saat ini itu sudah cukup untuknya,

Jadi.. untuk sekarang,

Hatinya telah memilih siapa orang yang akan diperjuangkan olehnya,

 _Luhan noona._

Tubuhnya menegak saat mata tajamnya melihat beberapa siswa yang mulai berjalan keluar melalui gerbang sekolah dimana ia sedang menunggu sekarang.

Well, saat itu ia memang sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk berjuang memantapkan hatinya dengan memilih Luhan, karna ia cukup tau diri bahwa ia tidak mungkin kembali pada Baekhyun, jika memang pada saat itu keputusan yang ia ambil adalah dengan mengakhiri hubungan mereka demi tidak menyakiti hati gadis mungil itu, maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Dan ia lagi-lagi setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya tempo hari, setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf pada gadis mungil yang akan ditemuinya, karna ia sangat yakin Baekhyun pasti tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, namun tetap saja, ia ingin meminta maaf pada gadis yang telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Sehun segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya setelah ia menunggu selama tigapuluh menit lamanya, ia kemudian berdiri disamping mobilnya, tepat dimana ia selalu menjemput Baekhyun dulu, matanya menelisik setiap orang yang berjalan keluar dari dalam sekolah, dan saat sepasang matanya melihat tiga orang perempuan berjalan melewatinya, ketiga perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berjalan mendekatinya,

"Sehun oppa?"

Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di tengah-tengah,

Sehun yang merasa namanya terpanggil kemudian menolehkan wajahnya, pandangannya menelisik kearah tiga perempuan yang barusaja memanggil namanya. Sehun mengenal gadis-gadis ini,

Mereka teman Baekhyun.

"Oh, hallo.."

"Wahh, apa Sehun oppa datang kemari unutuk menjemput Baekhyun?"

Sehun sedikit gelagapan saat mendengar penuturan itu, ia mengelus tengkuknya canggung.

"Uh- iya, apa Baekhyun masih didalam?"

Karna akan sangat panjang urusannya jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka Sehun hanya memberikan jawaban palsu agar semuanya cepat selesai, lagipula jika teman Baekhyun telah keluar, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun sudah keluar juga?

Seingatnya, Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang akan keluar paling akhir bahkan saat ujian test pun, Baekhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan keluar kelas,

Ahh- kenangan lama,

Lalu dimana Baekhkyun sekarang?

"Ohh kulihat tadi Baekhyun, berlari kembali kedalam kelas saat aku berpapasan dengannya diujung koridor, entahlah terlihat seperti buru-buru."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar ucapan gadis yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua gadis lainnya

Kenapa Baekhyun kembali kedalam kelas?

Seperti terburu-buru?

Apa Baekhyun mengetahui jika ia datang kemari? Lalu apa Baekhyun berusaha menghindarinya lagi?

"Wahh aku sangat iri pada kaiian berdua, hubungan kalian bertahan lama sekali, pasti menjadi Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan, apalagi memiliki kekasih setampan oppa."

Gadis itu sedikit terkekeh diikuti oleh kedua temannya setelah mereka memandangi Sehun yang terdiam seorang diri.

Menyenangkan eh?

Mungkin mereka tidak tau bagaimana perasaan dan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang,

Mengenai hubungannya yang bertahan lama, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara pada teman-temannya, hubungan mereka telah berakhir selama kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu, dan sepertinya teman-temannya tidak mengetahui tentang kenyataan itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu oppa, senang bisa melihat oppa disini, semoga hari oppa menyenangkan."

Gadis yang berada ditengah lagi-lagi memulai permbicaraan, setelahnya mereka membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian tersenyum dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Sehun,

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu juga Yerim."

Sehun tersenyum ramah membalas perkataan gadis ditengah yang seingatnya bernama Yerim, ketiga gadis itu kemudian berlalu dengan berbisik-bisik yang masih bisa Sehun dengar meski samar,

" _Astaga dia masih mengingat namaku!"_

Begitulah kira-kira yang Sehun dengar.

Kini ia kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, menunggu sosok itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, meski beberapa perkiraan nya tadi membuatnya sedikit cemas,

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menghindarinya kan?

Disisi lain, seorang gadis berusaha membenarkan deru nafasnya dan sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan karena berlari. Ia menatap _id card_ yang berada dalam genggaman nya, sambil berjalan, gadis itu merutuk dengan menatapi _id card_ yang tertera nama dan foto dirinya.

"Jika saja aku terlambat beberapa detik saja, kau akan dalam masalah nyonya tanda pengenal, lagipula kenapa kau tidak berteriak saat aku melupakanmu? Kau membuatku berlarian seperti orang gila dan kau berhasil membuatku berkeringat. Jika saja kau bukan sesuatu yang penting, aku tidak akan mau menjemputmu."

Ucapnya kesal lalu segera memasukkan _id card_ miliknya pada tas gendongnya. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, itu adalah murni akibat kecerobohan nya, dirinya sendiri yang tidak teliti dan meninggalkan tanda pengenalnya saat ia menyelesaikan soal ujiannya lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa memerikasa kembali mejanya. Untung saja saat diujung koridor tadi, ia segera ingat saat ia akan mengambil ponsel didalam tas nya, saat itulah ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya, berharap tidak ada orag lain yang mengambil tanda pengenalnya.

Well setidaknya semuanya telah berakhir, saatnya melupakan soal-soal mengerikan itu dan mari menghubungi supir pribadinya,

Itulah yang berada dalam pikirannya sekarang, ia menundukan kepalanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponsel yang digenggamnya, ia telah besiap untuk mengetikan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang akan membelikannya ice cream, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan jemari lentiknya.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara itu,

Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya, namun saat ia merasakan pemilik suara itu melangkah mendekati dirinya, saat itu pula Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

Tubuhnya serasa menegang, berbanding terbalik dengan kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas seperti _jelly,_

"S-sehun.."

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali, ini seperti pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun bertemu kembali dengan orang ini.

"Baekhyun- ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sehun semakin melangkah mendekat dan Baekhyun merasa hatinya berdegup kencang,

Bukan karna perasaan senang, bukan.. tapi ia

Takut..

Entah kenapa situasi seperti ini kembali mengingatkannya pada saat itu, saat dimana semua begitu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun,

Dan entah kenapa saat lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya, pikirannya secara otomatis tertuju pada kejadian itu,

Baekhyun takut jika Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Baekhyun telah mendengar kata berakhir itu dua minggu yang lalu, namun entah kenapa ia hanya merasa takut jika lagi-lagi Sehun akan mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu.

Ia merutuki kerja otak dan ototnya, karna demi apapun saat ini ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan otak dan otot nya agar berkerja sama, otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sana, namun Baekhyun seperti lupa bagaimana cara menggerakan kakinya, karna dari tadi ia hanya terdiam menatap Sehun yang semakin mendekat,

Baekhyun ingin menangis..

"Baekhyun?"

Hatinya mencelos saat ia mendengar suara lain yang berada disana, Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih karna orang itu datang pada waktu yang sangat tepat.

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi yang berajalan menghampirinya.

"A-ahjussi.."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar, Baekhyun merasa lega karna akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

Kedua kakinya segera melangkah mendekati si lalaki jangkung, sedangkan si lelaki jangkung mengertnyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat gadis mungil yang menghampiri dirinya dengan kedua mata yang memerah dan sedikit berair,

Pandangannya kemudian ia alihkan pada lelaki lain dihadapannya,

Ia mengenal lelaki ini,

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Sorot itu memperlihatkan betapa ia tidak menyukai apa yang lelaki ini lakukan pada gadis mungilnya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya, tapi bukan ini yang ingin ia lihat saat dirinya menjemput gadis mungil yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian tes masuknya itu.

"Aku datang untuk menemui Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Sehun menatap lelaki jangkung yang berdiri menghalangi Baekhyun, bukan menghalangi lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang sengaja bersembunyi dibalik tubuh lelaki didepannya.

Park Chanyeol eh?

Sehun tidak menyangka jika mantan kekasihnya itu akan semakin dekat dengan orang ini.

Dirinya bahkan masih ingat dulu ia sempat merasakan cemburu pada orang ini, bahkan Baekhyun telah berjanji padanya supaya tidak menemui lelaki ini lagi,

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? Sehun semakin percaya jika yang dikatakan Baekboom memang benar.

Baekhyun pergi ke Jeju bersama orang ini,

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa tidak suka melihat orang ini berada disekitar Baekhyun, bahkan sekarang Baekhyun bersembunyi pada orang itu, bersembunyi untuk mengindarinya.

Sedangkan si lelaki jangkung –Chanyeol tersenyum puas menyadari situasi yang ia alami sekarang.

Sedikit ironis, ini mengingatkannya pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, saat itu Baekhyun berada pada sisi Sehun, memeluknya manja dan menatapnya tak suka,

Kini, apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun malah bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya, menghindari seseorang yang dipeluknya dulu.

"Tapi sepertinya Baekhkyun sedang tidak ingin berbicara apapun dengan mu, sebaiknya kami permisi, karna kami memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan."

Chanyeol menyeringai puas sebelum akhirnya ia menarik lengan Baekhyun agar segera meninggalkan tempat itu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya saat lengannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menatap kepergian mantan kekasihnya dalam diam. Apa Baekhyun begitu membencinya?

Sebenci itukah?

Sehun masih terdiam meski mobil yang dinaiki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah melaju pergi,

Dan perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali.

Apa ia harus mengambil Baekhyun nya kembali?

Sedangkan didalam mobil, Baekhyun menangis tersedu, menyumpal hidungnya dengan tissue dan berbicara dengan nafasnya yang tercekat

"Hkk- a..ahjussi lihat kan? Sehun.. Sehun datang menemui ku- hkk.. aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat ia kembali menemui ku hkk- bagaimana aku menghadapi semua ini? Huwee.. eommaa.."

Setelah ia masuk kedalam mobil dan Chanyeol yang melajukan mobilnya, Baekhyun mulai sedikit terisak, dan mulai menangis dalam diam, hingga saat Chanyeol bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja, bocah itu malah menangis semakin kencang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama setiap kalinya,

"Kenapa.. kenapa Sehunnie ku semakin tampan? Ahjussi.. ahjussi juga lihat kan? Sehunnie semakin tinggi, dan juga- dan juga.. tampan- hkkk eommaa.."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia juga mendengus kesal,

Kenapa bocah disebelah nya malam memuji lelaki tidak tau malu itu? Kenapa pula ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya jika akhirnya ia menangis tersedu dan malah memuji lelaki menyebalkan itu?

Tampan darimana?

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menangis Baek? Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Kupikir mantan kekasih mu itu mencoba untuk menyakiti mu tadi, lagipula kenapa kau menangisi seseorang hanya karna orang itu semakin tampan? Ia tidak lebih tampan dari lelaki lain menurutku."

Tentu saja Chanyeol kesal, ia bisa saja mendorong lelaki tadi untuk menjauh, atau mungkin memukulnya jika dirinya melihat Baekhyun nya diapa-apakan,

Baekhyun nya..

"Aku hanya- hanya.. hkk, aku hanya kaget, setelah itu, aku takut, lalu.. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku ingin sekali berlari dari sana, tapi- tapi.. aku tidak bisa menggerak kan kakiku saat Sehunnie semakin mendekat, karna dia.. dia sangat tampan- huwee.."

Konyol..

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah ketusnya dan tidak memberikan komentar apapun saat Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan air mata dan juga ingusnya.

"Ahjussi kenapa diam? Apa ahjussi marah? Ahjussi tidak akan membatalkan jatah ice cream ku kan?"

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia mengusap air matanya dan menghentikan liquid bening yang terus mengalir dari dalam hidungnya, ia melirik Chanyeol yang hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan dan mengabaikannya.

"Ahjussi.."

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, ia tidak suka diabaikan, dan Baekhyun pun tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya sehingga ahjussi disebelahnya mengabaikannya,

"Hm?"

"Apa ahjussi benar-benar marah?"

Baekhyun berujar pelan dalam duduknya. Chanyeol memparkirkan mobilnya saat mereka telah sampai ketempat tujuan mereka.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus marah?"

Chanyeol melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya kemudian menyampingkan badannya, menghadap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menghadapnya, ujung hidungnya merah dan kedua matanya sedikit sembab, harusnya Chanyeol merasa kasihan pada gadis yang telah menangis itu, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah menahan tawanya, karna Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu,

Apa ia takut jika dirinya marah?

"A-ahjussi mengabaikanku, kupikir.. kupikir ahjussi marah padaku."

Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan kebawah, ia melirik Chanyeol dalam diam dengan perasaan takut dihatinya, meski Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu,

"Aku tidak marah, dan tidak mengabaikanmu, maka dari itu berhentilah menangis, bukankah kau ingin membeli ice cream?"

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mencubit hidung kecil Baekhyun gemas, dan ia bisa dengan cepat melihat perubahan pada wajah gadis itu.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menangis lagi!"

Ucapnya senang dengan lengkungan lucu dimatanya saat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah tuan putri, ice cream apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin waffle dengan ice cream oreo!"

Matanya berbinar saat mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi putih itu dengan gemas. Ia pun segera keluar dari dalam mobil, berjalan memutari sisi lain mobilnya dan membukakan pintu disusul dengan Baekhyun yang segera keluar dari dalamnya.

Namun saat mereka akan memasuki toko ice cream, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, saat sepasang matanya melihat penjual permen kapas disebrang jalan.

"Ahjussi sisakan satu kursi untukku, aku ingin membeli itu dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menyebrangi jalan kemudian mendekati penjual permen kapas demi mendapatkan gulungan berwarna merah muda yang terasa lembut dan juga manis,

"Yaish- Byun Baekhyun! Cepatlah aku akan menunggumu disini."

Chanyeol berteriak kaget karna bocah itu selalu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa mempedulikan hal lain, bocah itu malah sedikit berlari saat akan menyebrang, terkadang sikap gegabahnya selalu membuat Chanyeol khwatir, maka dari itu ia tidak akan masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum memastikan Baekhyun kembali padanya dengan selamat.

Ditempat lain, seseorang masih terduduk dalam kursi kemudinya didalam mobil. Orang itu memperhatikan interaksi antara lelaki jangkung yang berdiri didepan toko ice cream yang sedang menunggu seorang gadis yang membeli permen kapas disebrang jalan.

Orang itu telah mengikuti mobil si lelaki jangkung sejak tadi pagi, lelaki itu mengantarkan gadis yang sedang membeli permen kapas kesalah satu sekolah, setelahnya lelaki jangkung itu melajukan mobilnya dan berhenti pada sebuah cafe untuk membeli beberapa makanan,

Apa lelaki itu melewatkan sarapan paginya demi mengantar gadis yang sedang membeli permen kapas?

Orang itu kembali mengikuti mobil si lelaki jangkung saat ia menyadari lelaki jangkung itu kembali kesekolah dimana ia mengantarkan sigadis,

Lelaki jangkung itu menjemput gadis pendek bermbut coklat.

Nafasnya semakin memburu saat lagi-lagi ia kembali mengikuti kemana mobil si lelaki jangkung pergi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat orang itu mengetahui si lelaki jangkung tidak langsung mengantar gadis itu pulang, melainkan mereka mendatangi sebuah toko ice cream.

Telapak tangannya mencengkram erat setir kemudi. Nafasnya seperti terkumpul diujung tenggorokannya, dan hatinya seperti terperas sakit.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan urusan lain Chanyeol-ah?"

Orang itu tertawa remeh, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

Ia kembali menatap kedua orang diluar sana dari kaca mobilnya.

Jika saja ia tidak melihat mobil kekasihnya berlalu tadi pagi, mungkin ia tidak akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kekasihnya lakukan.

Tapi mungkin ia sedang beruntung saat ini, karna pagi ini, orang itu –Jaemin berniat untuk memberikan kekasihnya kejutan, dengan datang kerumahnya tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu dan berniat untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk calon tungangan nya itu dan menikamti sarapan pagi mereka bersama.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya adalah mobil calon tunangan nya yang keluar pagi hari sekali dihari libur.

Awalnya Jaemin hanya ingin memastikan kemana kekasihnya pergi, tapi sepertinya yang dilihatnya sekarang lebih menarik,

Kekasihnya bahkan berbohong padanya,

Demi bocah itu?

Ia bahkan jarang bertemu karna kekasihnya memiliki hari-hari yang sibuk, tapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah kekasihnya yang pergi bersama bocah pendek pada hari libur.

"Hah- lucu sekali.. kaupikir siapa dirimu?"

Mata cantiknya menatap benci pada gadis pendek yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki yang sangat dicintainya disebrang jalan, dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam permen kapas berwarna merah muda.

Ia berdecih dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mengoper gigi dan segera menginjak gas pedal pada mobilnya saat melihat gadis pendek itu sedang menunggu jalanan sepi untuk segera menyebrang.

Chanyeol tercekat ditempatnya, matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat ia melihat bagaimana tubuh ramping itu terpental saat sebuah mobil menabraknya dengan kencang. Tubuh mungil itu terlempar beberapa meter dan jatuh menyentuh kerasnya apal sesaat tubuh rapuh itu berguling dan akhirnya berhenti disusul dengan lelehan kental berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir dari sudut kepalanya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ToBeContinue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalalala- /beresenin baju/otw kabur/ :"v

JANGAN DULU BUNUH BIKU :"33

Biku udah siapin pembelaan diri dan permohonan maaf jadi simpen dulu alat alat tajamnya oke :")

Jadi begini, uhm- hahahaha.. oke ini udah keterlaluan karna udah ehm, dua bulan ya? :"v

Iya dua bulan lebih maksudnya :") biku bingung sebenernya mau bilang apaan, jujur biku males ngerjain lagi ini ff.. udah tuh biku pusing ngurusin tugas yang seabreg- ini beneran loh bukan alesan :") biku udah nyerah sebenernya gamau lanjutin kuliah, mau nikah aja /lah :"

Jadi ya gituu.. biku sibuk sama tugas yang tiap hari bikin kepala biku sakit, udah gitu yang kedua yang paling penting, biku males ehehe, terus yang ketiga mood biku abstrak jadi disaat malesnya ilang ehh moodnya ikut ilang jadi gamaju maju, yang keempat yang ga kalah penting, yaitu ide :") biku suka buntu, disaat buntu itu si males sama si mood ngajakin ngumpul, jadi gamaju lagi hehehe :")

Mungkin kalian bosen denger biku minta maap terus, yaudah deh biku gabakalan minta maap lagi.. /digorok

Terus seminggu yang lalu biku baru beres UTS biku tuh niatnya mau update dua sekaligus sama **Unfortunately Soul** ehh namanya juga ekspetasi, satu aja lama beresnya hehehe-

Nahh sekarang bahas chapter ini, udah jelas kan sekarang gimana? Ketebak dong siapa yang bakalan diilangin dari ff ini..

Yang bakalan diilangin dari ff ini adalah...

BYUN BAEKHYUN

Yeayyyy! /disayat Baekhyun/ :")

Baekhyun nya ilang jadinya Chanyeol nikahnya sama biku :")

Boong deng wkwkwk, tau lah ya siapa yang bakalan diilangin.. nahh ada juga yang minta Biku buat bikin Sehun nyesel, well sebenernya biku udah kasih sesuatu yang spesial buat Sehun, karna selain yang bikin nyesel ada hal lain yang bisa nyiksa orang, yaitu _memilih_..

Milih itu nyiksa bro.. karna sometimes _"The most difficult thing is Choosing something."_

Jadi biku biarin aja Sehun pusing sama perasaan nya biar dia bingung harus milih siapa wkwkwk /dikroyok Sehun stan/ lagian Sehun udah dimarahin sama kakak tingkat cantik, iyakan? :")

Yahh itulah pembelaan biku dan permohonan maaf nya (?) gapapa kalo kalian udah lupa sama biku juga, biku mah pasrah :") tapi biku tetep bakalan pegang janji biku, biku tetep bakalan tamatin ff ini, tapi buat yang minta fast update dan yang nanya jadwal update itu sungguh gabisa biku jawab :"v awal-awal mah biku bisa update ff seminggu sekali, sekarang?

Dua bulan sekali :")

Semoga biku bisa lebih tangung jawab dalam membagi waktu deh ya.. biku tetep usahain kok, cuman ya gitu.. biku labil gatau bisa ngetik laginya kapan,

Tapi biku terharu sama kalian yang masih nungguin dan nanyain kapan update lagi, kadang biku ingin buru-buru ngetik terus update, oke ini bullshit :"33

Pokonya makasih buat kalian yang masih mau nyimak kisah yang semakin gajelas ini, biku malu lama-lama hahahaha :"

Tapi biku gamalu buat minta kritik san saran atau mungkin hujatan wkwkw, jadi ayok reviewww.. karna biku selalu baca dan itu lah yang menyemangati biku buat ngetik lagi, ini panjang lhooo- terpanjang dari semua chapter sebelumnya panjang = banyak typo, jadi ayok review lagii ahahaha /dijambak

FOLLOW IG BIKU JUGA : **biikachu_**

Kita ngobrol ngobrol disana kuyzz, masih sepi tapi ig nya :vv

Yaudah dehhh, semoga biku bisa cepet balik lagi kesini, terimakasih semuanyaa... maafin biku juga.. wkwkw,

Mind to review? See you soonn! I LOVE YOU!


	10. This is not The End, This is The Start

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit layaknya orang kesetanan. Ia adalah orang yang berpendidikan, dibesarkan dengan terdidik, pemimpin dari sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang sangat berpengaruh di pasar Korea. Namun satu pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, berhasil membuat ia berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit seperti orang awam yang tidak tau tatakrama.

Membuat beberapa perawat maupun pasien rumah sakit menghidarinya karna ia dengan jelas berlari seperti orang yang paling tergesa-gesa didunia, sesaat setelah ia membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Message from:

 _Baekboom_

 _Baekhyun sudah sadar._

Satu kalimat singkat yang mampu membuatnya seperti orang gila.

Sudah tiga hari..

Tiga hari semenjak ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh kecil itu terpental begitu saja saat sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabraknya.

" _BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

Chanyeol tercekat ditempatnya, matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat ia melihat bagaimana tubuh ramping itu terpental saat sebuah mobil menabraknya dengan kencang. Tubuh mungil itu terlempar beberapa meter dan jatuh menyentuh kerasnya apal sesaat tubuh rapuh itu berguling dan akhirnya berhenti disusul dengan lelehan kental berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir dari sudut kepalanya.

Kedua kakinya bergerak secara otomatis tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Saat melihat tubuh itu tak bergerak, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya, berlari menerobos beberapa orang yang terdiam melihat kejadian tabrak lari. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik saat ia mendudukan dirinya pada aspal dan segera meraih tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu.

Matanya merah memanas, dan ia segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat mobil hitam yang berlalu menjauh, dan mata bulatnya berhasil menangkap beberapa angka yang tercetak pada plat mobil si pelaku,

-08

Tidak semua angka yang bisa ia lihat, karna mobil itu semakin berlalu menjauh. Segera ia mengembalikan fokusnya, matanya kian memanas saat kepala yang berada pada pengkuan kedua lengannya tak kunjung membuka mata.

" _Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Tangannya bergetar saat cairan merah pekat itu mengotori talapak tangannya yang besar. Ia mengelus surai coklat itu kemudian mengangkup kedua pipi pucat yang dihiasi beberapa lebam berwarna biru keunguan,

" _Baekhyun.. Baekhyun buka matamu, kau bisa mendengarku bukan?"_

Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang sama, ia telah mengatakan kalimat itu sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya fungsi otaknya sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik sekarang. Padahal ia sendiri melihat dengan jelas tubuh itu sudah tak sadarkan diri, namun entah kenapa ia ingin melihat mata yang terpejam itu terbuka dan tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Ambulans- seseorang, tolong panggilkan ambulans!"_

Tidak pernah ia merasakan panik seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah kenapa semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai kerja otaknya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Yang ada dikepalanya sekarang hanyalah,

Baekhyun.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya sekarang hanyalah memeluk erat kepala gadis yang berada dipangkuannya, mengelus surai panjang itu lembut, dan membisikkan sesuatu disana,

" _Kau tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja, aku bersamamu Baekhyun, bertahanlah untukku."_

Tujuh menit setelahnya, Chanyeol berada didalam sebuah ambulans, bersama dengan Baekhyun yang terbaring pada sebuah _stretcher_ dengan selang oksigen yang dipasangkan pada hidung sigadis agar gadis itu bisa terus bernafas.

Selama perjalan menuju rumah sakit, Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada jemari lentik gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terus memanjatkan doa,

Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadisnya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Baekhyun segera disambut oleh seorang dokter dan beberapa suster yang segera membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan _Accident and Emergency_ berwarna merah yang tercetak pada pintunya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menemani gadis itu dan akhirnya ia duduk seorang diri pada sebuah kursi ruang tunggu.

Pikirannya belum sepenuhnya kembali normal, masih banyak hal yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Namun ia sadar masih ada satu hal penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Menghubungi keluarga Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya jika sebelumnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengirim pesan singkat untuk membahas urusan pekerjaan dengan Baekboom, namun kali ini yang ia lakukan adalah memberitau Baekboom jika adik satu-satunya itu berada dirumah sakit karna seseorang menabraknya.

" _Sial."_

Chanyeol mengumpat saat selesai melakukan panggilan pada Baekboom, ia segera teringat pada kejadian yang barusaja disaksikan sendiri olehnya.

Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Kenapa ia menabrak Baekhyun?

Sepintas terpikirkan olehnya,

" _Kenapa harus Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol bergumam saat ia kembali mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun menyebrang saat jalanan benar-benar sepi, bahkan terdapat lampu lalu lintas disana. Tidak mungkin orang itu sengaja menabrak Baekhyun untuk melanggar lamu lalu lintas bukan?

Pengemudi itu bisa saja menghindari Baekhyun jika memang berniat untuk menerobos lampu merah,

Lalu kenapa harus Baekhyun?

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang akan menyebrang pada saat itu, tentu saja terdapat beberapa orang disana karna itu kawasan ramai yang banyak dilalui orang.

Apa pengemudi itu mengenal Baekhyun?

" _Tapi siapa?"_

Chanyeol kembali bergumam saat ia tidak menemukan jawaban atas apa yang ia pikirkan. Ini terlalu aneh baginya. Tidak masuk akal, tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi karna ketidak sengajaan,

" _Park Chanyeol!"_

Seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dari sebelumnya yang hanya menatap ubin lantai rumah sakit.

Itu Baekboom, dengan pakaian rumahan yang terlilhat sedikit berantakan.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari duduknya saat kedua matanya melihat sosok lain yang menghampiri dirinya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

Wanita berumur itu segera menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya saat ia melihat kedua tangan dan baju Chanyeol yang ternodai darah.

Pikirannya segera tertuju pada putri satu-satunya yang tidak ia temukan diruang tunggu.

" _Astaga Baekhyunnie! Yatuhan- apa yang terjaadi pada anakku?!"_

Nyonya Byun segera terisak, badannya melemas yang segera ditopang oleh Tuan Byun dan segera memeluknya.

" _Chanyeol apa yang terjadi? Dimana Baekhyun?!"_

Baekboom yang sama panik seperti dirinya segera menanyakan keberadaan adik yang sangat disayanginya, tanpa mempedulikan nafasnya yang masih terengah sehabis berlari.

" _Seseorang menabraknya, aku yakin orang itu secara sengaja menabrak Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang ditangani oleh dokter sekarang."_

" _Yatuhan tolong selamatkan Baekhyun-ku, kenapa orang itu melakukan hal ini pada putri ku-"_

Nyonya Byun kembali terisak yang segera ditenangkan oleh Tuan Byun. Sedangkan Tuan Byun lebih memilih dengan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, entahlah- mungkin beliau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami semua orang yang berada diruang tunggu.

" _Apa kau sudah melaporkan semua ini pada polisi Chanyeol? Aku ingin pelaku itu segera ditangkap, kenapa ia melakukan ini pada adikku!?"_

Baekboom kembali berujar, terlihat sekali jika lelaki yang seumuran dengannya itu sangat khawatir dan juga panik, terlebih yang menjadi korbannya adalah adiknya sendiri.

" _Aku akan melaporkannya, dan aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan pelaku ini bebas begitu saja, tenang saja, akan kupastikan aku menemukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya."_

Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penekanan, ia tidak akan membiarkan pelakunya pergi begitu saja. Akan ia pastikan bahwa dirinya sendiri yang akan menangkap pelaku yang telah melukai gadisnya.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekboom, meremasnya pelan bertujuan untuk menenangkan rekan bisnisnya, lalu ia menatap pada Tuan Byun yang sama menatapnya, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, meyakinkan Tuan Byun agar percaya pada dirinya. Tuan Byun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menenangkan Nyonya Byun yang masih terisak pada kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

Hingga akhirnya setelah empat puluh lima menit berlalu, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun segera keluar dan disambut pertama kali oleh Baekboom.

" _Saudari Byun Baekhyun tidak mengalami luka yang serius, beruntung segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia hanya mengalami patah tulang leher dan terdapat retakan pada tulang pinggul, beruntung tidak sampai tahap patah tulang pinggul jadi pasien tidak memerlukan operasi. Tidak ada luka serius pada kepala, hanya terbentur aspal dan mendapatkan tiga jahitan. Sekarang Byun Baekhyun telah kami berikan obat dan belum sadarkan diri, pasien dapat menerima tamu setelah ia dipindahkan ke ruang inap."_

Dan Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega setelah sebelumnya ia menahan nafas saat dokter itu memberikan penjelasan mengenai keadaan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengnggap yang dialami Baekhyun bukanlah luka serius.

Yang benar saja?!

Bagaimana bisa patah tulang leher dan retak tulang pinggul lalu tiga jahitan dikepala termasuk bukan luka yang serius?!

Dan setelah itu ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring pada sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dibawa untuk segera dipindahkan keruang inap.

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngilu saat ia melihat sebuah _gips_ yang meghiasi leher Baekhyun dan juga perban yang membalut kening dan bagian kepala gadisnya.

Pada saat itu pula Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia ingin sekali menangkap pelaku yang telah melukai gadisnya hingga seperti ini.

Orang itu harus mendapatkan balasan yang lebih atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Hari itu Chanyeol kembali kerumah sakit setelah dirinya berganti pakaian dan melakukan laporan pada kepolisian mengenai tabrak lari yang dialami Baekhyun.

Namun, hari itu Baekhyun masih belum membuka matanya..

" _Kurasa dia masih belum ingin bangun, tenanglah, meskipun ia gadis yang manja, tapi aku percaya padanya, dia akan baik-baik saja."_

Chanyeol menerima minuman kaleng yang diberikan oleh Baekboom, ia kembali melirik Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan nya.

Gadisnya belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

" _Aku sudah menulis laporannya, dan memberikan kesaksian ku pada pihak polisi, kuharap pelaku bisa secepatnya ditemukan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa orang itu melakukan ini semua pada Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol meminum minuman kalengnya dengan pandangannya yang masih ia tujukan pada gadis cantik yang tak sadarkan diri.

" _Aku mengerti, terimakasih Chanyeol-ah. Akupun tidak mengerti, kenapa ini terjadi pada Baekhyun, kenapa harus Baekhyun dan kenapa orang itu harus melarikan diri? Kupikir jika orang itu tidak sengaja menabraknya, setidaknya orang itu akan berhenti hanya sekedar untuk melihat keadaan korban, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah melarikan diri, bukankah itu hanya akan memperpanjang masalah?"_

Benar juga, bukankah itu hanya akan memperpanjang masalah?

Hal ini membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan identitas pelaku yang sebenarnya,

" _Kurasa aku akan kembali ke rumah sekarang, masih ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."_

Baekboom menatap lelaki yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan dengannya segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba?

" _Oh baiklah, terimakasih sekali lagi Chanyeol-ah akan kukabari jika Baekhyun sudah siuman."_

" _Tentu, aku permisi kalau begitu."_

Hingga akhirnya, hari itu Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah sakit dan segera pulang.

Dirumah, Chanyeol berdiam diri diruang kerjanya. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Baekhyun sekarang.

Hingga ia teringat sesuatu, ia segera meraih ponsel nya dan melakukan sebuah panggilan.

" _Ya sajangnim?"_

Itulah hal pertama yang ia dengar saat panggilannya tersambung dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

" _Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Jongdae-ah, tadi pagi aku melakukan laporan insiden tabrak lari ke kepolisian, aku ingin saat pihak polisi menemukan pelaku utama, jangan dulu melakukan penangkapan, aku ingin melihat surat laporan terlebih dahulu, dan tugasmu, aku ingin kau menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai identitas pelaku, semuanya, dan segera berikan laporannya padaku."_

" _Baik sajangnim."_

Itulah akhir dari panggilannya pada sekertaris yang paling dipercaya olehnya.

Chanyeol merupakan CEO muda dari perusahaan raksasa, dengan ribuan pegawai dan cabang-cabang besar yang tersebar diseluruh Korea maupun negara tetangga.

Memiliki akses dimana-mana, bukankah kejadian seperti ini merupakan hal yang sepele untuknya? Ia akan menemukan siapa pelaku utamanya bukan?

Dan- tidak salah untuk memanfaatkan akses nya agar ia menemukan tersangka dari kejadian ini.

" _Aku akan segera menemukan mu, dan bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan balasan yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang telah kau lakukan."_

Kembali pada dirinya yang kini berada dirumah sakit.

Setelah tiga hari, akhirnya ia bisa menemui gadisnya yang sudah tersadar.

Nafasnya memburu, dengan dasi longgar yang sedikit kusut saat ia memasuki ruang rawat inap. Membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran, dan segera memasuki ruangan dengan bau tajam khas obat-obatan.

Tubuh tingginya segera menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang yang berada disana.

Ia melihat gadisnya.

Tubuh itu semakin kurus saja.

Sejak kedatangannya, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kehadirannya. Kepalanya berbalut perban serta _gips_ yang menghiasi lehernya membuat dirinya mengernyit ngilu, betapa menyakitkan hal itu jika itu terjadi padanya.

"Baekhyun.."

Sebenarnya itu kalimat tanya, namun entah bagaimana cara ia mengucapkannya. Ia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengucapkan kalimat tanya itu.

Namun gadis itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan kata. Mata sipit yang indah itu menatapnya, manik coklat yang bergerak menelisik wajah dan juga tampilannya, menatapnya seperti orang asing, seolah men _scanning_ dan mengingat-ngingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Lama-lama tatapan itu membuatnya takut.

Gadisnya tidak mungkin melupakan dirinya bukan?

"Kau.. mengenalku Baekhyun?"

Bibir tipis itu masih terkatup, tertutup rapat enggan untuk mengucapkan kata.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang masih menatapnya asing. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana bekas luka itu membiru menghiasi tulang pipinya. Ia bersyukur karna sebelumnya itu lebih parah hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian ia bisa melihat bagaimana bibir tipis itu tergores luka, karena ia bisa melihat sobekan tipis disana, menyisakan warna merah yang kentara dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan berujar,

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kenapa ahjussi terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur lalu mengikuti lomba lari? Apa aktingku benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan? Whoa- berarti ahjussi itu korban ke, ehmm.. kedua! Setelah oppa, appa dan eomma yang berhasil ku kelabui."

Chanyeol melongo tidak percaya, saat yang ia lihat setelahnya ialah bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya terpejam, namun setelahnya gadis itu mengernyit sakit karna sobekan pada bibirnya menimbulkan rasa perih.

"Ahh bibirku."

Sebelah tangannya yang dihiasi selang infus terangkat untuk meraba bagian bibirnya yang sobek,

"Aishh, kenapa harus disini, perih sekali."

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya sekarang. Hatinya berdegup senang sekaligus bersyukur karena gadisnya ini baik-baik saja.

Namun ada hal lain yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh dirinya, dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu, ia telah menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali , namun tetap saja hal itu masih menganjal dalam dirinya,

"Aishh sialan, kemari kau!"

Dengan tubuh besarnya, Chanyeol menghampiri gadis yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit, memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, semenjak ia memasuki kamar inap ini, ia sungguh ingin memeluk gadis itu, menyalurkan rasa bersyukurnya, karna demi apapun, ia sangat khawatir.

"Aahh tubuhku! Sakit- sakitt.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat, menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada gadis yang meronta dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa.. kau baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol bergumam dan entah kenapa itu berhasil membuat gadis yang berada dipelukannya berhenti memberontak. Gadis itu terdiam, membiarkan lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya memeluknya erat dan semakin erat.

Namun entah kenapa,

Baekhyun sepertinya pernah mendengar ucapan itu, tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin, apa itu hanya bagian dari mimpinya saat ia tak sadarkan diri?

Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan lelaki yang tengah memeluknya, entah suruhan darimana sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan punggung tagap si lelaki.

Sepertinya lelaki ini begitu mengkhawatirkan nya,

Dan entah kenapa pula pemikiran itu berhasil membuat simpul tipis pada ujung bibirnya.

Baekhyun merasa senang.

Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"E-eishh ahjussi lepaskan aku! Kau membuat badanku sakit bodoh!"

Setelah melewati detik-detik mendebarkan yang dirasakan olehnya, Baekhkyun segera mendorong pundak si lelaki agar lelaki itu segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Sebenarnya ia melakukan hal itu agar Chanyeol tidak merasakan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin berdegup kencang setiap kali ia memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh.

Dorongan pada pundak yang Chanyeol dapatkan membuat dirinya segera melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih belum mau mengakhiri acara berpelukan sepihak itu, karna kapan lagi ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti beberapa saat lalu?

Dasar lelaki tua pencari kesempatan!

Tapi Chanyeol tidak berbohong, ia begitu bersyukur sekarang. Baekhyun nya tidak apa-apa, dan mungkin Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang paling berterimakasih pada Tuhan,

Setelah keluarga Baekhyun.

"Apakah sesakit itu? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Semua tubuhku terasa sakit! Sepertinya seluruh tulang dalam tubuhku patah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kepala ku, ini sangat menyakitkan!"

Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa menolehkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol memasuki ruangan ini.

Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar? Bukankah itu memang akan sangat menyakitkan?

"Apa dokter sudah memeriksamu? Dimana Baekboom?"

"Dokter sudah memeriksaku sebanyak dua kali, mereka bilang yang paling penting sekarang adalah aku yang sudah sadar dan semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu keadaanku hingga membaik dan aku akan membaik jika aku memakan obatnya secara teratur lalu aku diperbolehkan pulang. Dan Baekboom oppa sedang membelikan jus strawberry untukku, kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan kembali."

Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini gadis ini masih bisa banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

Lihat? Bukankah ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit? Meskipun dengan keberadaan _gips_ dan juga perban yang membalut kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ahjussi akan datang, apa ahjussi tidak bekerja?"

"Aku sedang istirahat."

"Jam delapan pagi?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ringan dan segera mengambil posisi duduk pada sebuah kursi pinggir ranjang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol baru sampai dikantornya pukul tujuh tigapuluh, namun ia rela kembali menerobos jalanan padat demi menemui gadisnya yang telah sadarkan diri.

"Hey apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hmm sebenarnya belum, mungkin sebenar lagi perawat akan memberikan jatah sarapanku. Ahjussi cepatlah kembali bekerja, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau mengusirku? Baekhyun, aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Kenapa ahjussi harus meminta maaf? Apa jangan-jangan ahjussi yang menabrak ku?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Maksudku- jika saja aku bisa menjagamu, ini karena aku yang kurang memperhatikanmu, harusnya aku menemani mu kemanapun kau pergi, saat itu kau adalah tanggung jawab-"

"Ahjussi aku ini bukan anak kecil, lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka jika harus diikuti kemanapun aku pergi."

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan bibir bawah yang sengaja dimajukan.

"Tapi kau tertabrak."

"Aishh- bisakah ahjussi mengalah sekali saja? Mana kutau jika tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang melaju padahal sudah jelas-jelas itu lampu merah, dan jika ahjussi berada dalam posisi ku saat itu apa ahjussi bisa menghindarinya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia melihat gadisnya berdecih kesal, dengan kepalanya yang sengaja dipalingkan lengkap dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat olehnya.

 _Bukankah itu akan lebih baik? Jika saja saat itu ia yang tertabrak, sehingga Baekhkyun tidak usah mengalami rasa sakit seperti sekarang.._

"Whoah.. aku tidak meyangka akan mendapatkan tamu sepagi ini."

Suara itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

Baekhyun segera memalingkan kembali kepalanya, menatap senang kehadiran kakaknya dengan sebuah kantong plastik berisikan jus strawberry yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

"Oppa! Jus strawberry ku!"

Kedua matanya berbinar senang saat akhirnya penantian panjangnya berbuah hasil.

Baekhyun rasa ia sudah menginginkan jus strawberry itu sejak ia tak sadarkan diri. Karna tak lama setelah ia bangun, ia terus menerus merengek minta dibelikan jus strawberry.

Beruntung dokter memperbolehkan Baekhyun mengkonsumsi minuman penuh vitamin itu. Dan sekarang rasanya meminum jus strawberry seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Ini dia pesanan anda tuan putri habiskan pelan-pelan."

Baekboom segera mengeluarkan jus strawberry yang telah dibeli olehnya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera membantu dengan menaikkan posisi ranjang dan membantu mendudukan Baekhyun agar tidak tersedak saat minum.

"Terimakasih."

Ucap gadis itu riang entah untuk siapa.

Karna dengan jelas ada dua lelaki diruangan itu membantunya.

Entah untuk jus strawberry yang menyegarkan, atau untuk lelaki yang membantunya bangun dan membenarkan posisi ranjangnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang secepat ini Chanyeol-ah. Kau tidak bekerja?"

Pertanyaan sama yang diajukan oleh kedua adik kakak ini.

"Aku hanya terlalu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang parah pada bocah ini, jadi aku segera kemari untuk memastikan ia bisa bernafas dengan benar atau tidak."

Bohong.

Padahal sudah jelas-jelas lelaki itu sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadisnya sehingga ia rela melajukan mobilnya layaknya seorang pembalap dan berlari seperti seseorang yang tidak mengetahui tatakrama disepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya, berusaha tidak peduli dan lebih memilih menikmati jus strawberry yang menyegarkan.

Meski terasa agak sakit saat ia menelan cairan berwarna merah muda itu, dikarenakan lehernya yang terluka.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya Chanyeol-ah? Apa masih belum ketemu?"

"Belum. Sampai saat ini belum."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih serius sekarang. Pertanyaan Baekboom yang menyinggung siapa tersangka yang menabrak Baekhyun belum tertangkap hingga sekarang. Pihak kepolisian belum menghubungi Chanyeol terkait laporan kejadian tabrak lari yang Chanyeol laporkan tiga hari yang lalu.

Itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit geram. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali segera mengetahui pelaku utamanya, menangkapnya dan memberi hukuman yang lebih dari yang Baekhyun dapatkan sekarang.

"Apa? Ketemu siapa? Sesuatu hilang?"

Itu Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak diberi tau tentang pelaku yang menambrak nya tempo hari. Chanyeol dan keluarga Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membebani pikiran gadis itu tentang insiden yang membuatnya harus tinggal dirumah sakit untuk beberapa hari.

Mungkin setelah pelakunya ditangkap mereka akan segera memberitau Baekhyun, tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan Baekhyun tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu dan fokus untuk kesebuhannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, oh lihat, sarapanmu sudah sampai tuan putri."

Beruntung seorang suster mamasuki ruangan dengan seporsi sarapan untuk pasien. Membuat Baekhyun melupakan apa yang sebelumnya membuat dirinya penasaran. Akan sangat merepotkan jika gadis itu bertanya ini-itu mengenai apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Bubur?"

Binar pada mata sipit itu hilang saat Baekhyun melihat semangkuk bubur sebagai sarapan paginya.

"Iya, pasien Byun Baekhyun belum diijinkan memakan makanan berat ataupun keras, jadi untuk saat ini anda hanya diperbolehkan memakan makanan dengan tekstur lembut seperti bubur."

Suster cantik itu tersenyum seraya meletakan semangkuk bubur dan air hangat pada meja ranjang Baekhyun. Setelahnya suster itu memberitau Baekhyun akan diperiksa kembali dua jam setelah sarapan untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, akhirnya suster itu segera melenggang meninggalkan kamar inap Baekhyun, menyisakan dua orang lelaki dewasa dan seorang pasien patah tulang leher yang menatap sarapannya tidak minat.

"Bisakan setidaknya aku mendapatkan seiris daging atau telur oppa? kenapa hanya bubur polos? Ini tidak akan membuatku bertahan hanya untuk lima menit, aku tidak mau memakannya."

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang sadar adalah Baekhyun yang banyak protes dan banyak mengeluh, apalagi dengan segala luka pada tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun semakin manja dan melebih-lebih kan tentang apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Suster itu bilang tenggorokanmu belum bisa menerima makanan berat dan keras, dan dua jam lagi kau akan kembali diperiksa, itu berarti kau harus segera meminum obat, dan itu berarti kau harus makan terlebih dahulu. Mengerti tuan putri? Sekarang, makanlah."

Baekhyun melengkungkan kedua ujung bibir tipisnya kebawah. Sebuah bentuk protes atas perintah yang diberikan Baekboom.

Tapi untuk saat ini, bentuk protes Baekhyun tentu saja tidak akan diterima, meski ia merajuk sekalipun, Baekboom tidak akan termakan rengekan menggemaskan dari adiknya yang sakit itu.

"Suapin!"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Sepertinya oppanya itu telah membangun tameng disekitar tubuhnya hingga acara merajuknya gagal.

"Kau ini sudah besar, kau bisa makan sendiri bukan? Tidak mau. minta saja pada Chanyeol untuk menyuapi mu."

"APA?!"

Keduanya berkata secara berasamaan. Dan setelahnya mereka hanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Kau harus mengajak tamu mu berbicara Baekhyunnie, tidak baik jika kau membiarkannya seorang diri."

Baekboom terkekeh kemudian segera mengambil jasnya yang sengaja ia letakkan pada sofa rumah sakit.

"Eomma akan datang sebentar lagi, dan ini sudah lewat dari jam masuk kerjaku. Aku akan segera berangkat ke kantor sekarang."

Baekboom kemudian memakai jas kerjanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri disebelah ranjang Baekhyun tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Chanyeol-ah bukankah kau juga harus segera kembali? Tidak apa, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Chanyeol melihatnya.

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana gadis cantik itu memajukan bibirnya hingga menyentuh hidung kecilnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meyentuh sarapannya. Dan gadis itu hanya menatap mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang mendingin.

"Lalu Baekhyun disini sendirian?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mentap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekboom merapikan setelannya lalu mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Ya, hanya untuk beberapa saat, eomma akan datang, mungkin empat puluh menit lagi."

Baekboom mengecek jam tangannya kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu selama empat puluh menit kedepan bukan? Makanlah sarapanmu, aku harus segera berangkat."

Baekboom mengelus pipi sang adik sayang, membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis karna setiap persendian dan tulangnya terasa begitu ngilu.

Dan Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada diruangan sana yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun, ditambah gadis itu akan menunggu sendirian diruangan membosankan ini dan memakan sarapan pagi yang tidak enak itu seorang diri.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa bagiku tidak kembali ke kantor sekarang. Kurasa aku masih bisa menemani Baekhyun hingga Nyonya Byun datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mengisyaratkan _'tidak apa-apa serahkan saja semuanya padaku'._

Membuat Baekboom menganggukan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatap adik satu-satunya yang terlihat lebih baik dari tiga hari yang lalu.

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Chanyeol akan menemanimu jadi makan sarapanmu kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah lalu mendapatkan sebuah kecupan pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku karna lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu Chanyeol-ah, terimakasih, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Baekboom memberikan seulas senyumnya pada Chanyeol lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar inap Baekhyun.

Namun ia berhenti saat ia menutup pintu ruang inap itu, bersandar pada pintu lalu tersenyum.

Bukankah perkiraan nya memang benar?

Ada sesuatu diantara adik dan rekan bisnisnya itu.

Perkiraan itu semakin jelas saat respon Chanyeol yang segera mengunjungi rumah sakit sesaat setelah Baekboom memberitaunya tentang keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah sadarkan diri.

Baekboom memang sengaja, tapi ia tidak menyangka mangsanya akan memakan umpannya secepat ini.

Awalnya Baekboom hanya ingin memastikan tentang prediksinya, apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan jika rekan bisnis nya tau adik cantiknya itu telah sadarkan diri, maka dari itu ia sengaja memberitaunya pagi hari saat jam kerja, tidak seperti dugaannya, ternyata Chanyeol bergerak cepat, karna lelaki jangkung itu segera mendatangi rumah sakit tidak lama setelah Baekboom mengirimnya pesan singkat.

Woah apakah adik perempuannya lebih penting dari pekerjaannya?

Belum sepenuhnya yakin, Baekboom melakukan hal lain untuk memastikan prasangkanya mengenai hubungan yang terjadi diantara rekan bisnis dan adik semata wayangnya, kakak kandung Baekhyun itu kini berdalih harus segera berangkat ke kantor karna sudah lewat jam kerjanya, dengan alibi eommanya yang akan segera datang setengah jam lagi. Padahal dalam perjanjian nya semalam, eommanya akan datang pukul sembilan nanti, itu berarti masih satu jam lagi dari sekarang.

Semalam eomma nya telah bermalam dirumah sakit untuk menjaga Baekhyun, pagi ini beliau meminta Baekboom untuk berkunjung kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu, ia dipinta untuk menjaga Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali kerumah sakit setelah beliau membawa baju ganti dan membuatkan sarapan untuk kepala keluarga.

Tuan Byun sendiri sudah mengijinkan Baekboom datang terlambat karna ia bisa maklum anak sulung nya harus menjaga terlebih dahulu putri bungsunya dirumah sakit.

Namun siapa sangka ia akan mendapatkan bantuan tak terduga?

Rekan bisnisnya teryata sangat bisa diandalkan, dia datang tepat waktu, tentu saja itu memudahkan tugas Baekboom.

Sebenarnya Bekboom tidak keberatan jika ia harus menjaga Baekhyun, bahkan sebelumnya ia rela mengerjakan tugas kantor dengan bermalam dirumah sakit sembari menjaga adik kesayangannya yang belum sadarkan diri.

Tapi untuk kali ini, akan sangat canggung sekali jika ia berada diantara kedua orang yang sedang menjalani status yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Baekhyun bahkan berterus terang jika gadis itu tidak menyukai 'ahjussi mesum' yang telah melecehkan dirinya dulu.

Baekboom terkekeh jika ia kembali mengingat hal itu.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi ada sesuatu lain yang Baekboom lihat, justru datang dari Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang sepertinya Baekboom sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, buat aku terkesan."

Dan setelah itu Baekboom benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah ia mengirim pesan singkat pada eommanya bahwa Chanyeol telah mengantikan dirinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Kembali keruang inap dimana seorang pasien masih terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun,

Pasien itu sebenarnya hanya terlalu bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya?

Sebenarnya situasi canggung ini tidak perlu menyelimuti mereka, karna sebelumnya mereka selalu bertengkar, saling meneriaki, mempermasalahkan hal yang sepele ataupun beradu argumen.

Mereka bahkan pernah tinggal serumah selama satu minggu,

Lalu kenapa mereka berdua saling terdiam tanpa ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan?

"Ahjussi.. kau bisa kembali bekerja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak apa-apa jika ditinggal sendiri, lagipula bukankah eomma ku akan segera kemari?"

Akhirnya si pasien memilih untuk mengalah, karna ia sendiri tidak menyukai situasi canggung yang entah sejak kapan meyelimuti mereka,

"Tidak, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan aku akan menemanimu disini hingga eomma mu datang, jadi tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melarikan diri bodoh, aku hanya memintamu untuk kembali bekerja, kupikir menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahan membuatmu memiliki banyak pekerjaan, tapi kurasa kau lumayan santai untuk ukuran seorang CEO."

 _Jika kau tau Byun Baekhyun, aku memiliki lima pertemuan dengan kolega penting hari ini, kaulah yang membuatku menjadi orang santai, jadi jangan membuatku menyesal dengan memutuskan untuk menemani mu disini._

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menutupi rasa kesal dalam hatinya, bukankah Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun?

Sehat ataupun sakit tetap saja bocah ini selalu menyebalkan.

"Bukankah oppamu sudah menyuruh mu untuk menghabiskan sarapanmu? Itu akan semakin dingin jika kau tidak cepat-cepat menghabiskannya. Makanlah, dan segera minum obatmu."

"Tidak mau! itu tidak enak, aku yakin bubur itu tidak memiliki rasa, pasti terasa pahit, dan itu hanya akan membuatku mual."

"Ingin kusuapi?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, sebenarnya bukan keinginannya untuk diam, tapi kini jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kenapa ia harus merasa gugup hanya karna satu kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh Park Chanyeol?

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Jadi itulah yang dilakukan olehnya untuk menutupi rasa gugup dan debaran yang terus dihasilkan oleh jantungnya.

"Aku tidak tau jika orang dewasa yang mengatakan itu sebelumnya merengek pada oppanya untuk disuapi."

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya saat bocah itu meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis seolah bisa membuatnya terluka dengan tatapan yang sebenarnya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Sudah kubilang ahjussi lebih baik kembali bekerja saja, kau hanya akan mengejekku jika terus disini!"

Dan Baekhyun menyesali debaran jantungnya, karna nyatanya lelaki tua ini hanya ingin mengerjainya.

"Hahaha, baiklah maafkan aku tuan putri, jadi, ayo habiskan sarapanmu."

"Ish- jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Terasa aneh jika kau yang mengatakannya, kau tidak bisa menyamai cara oppa eomma dan appa-ku."

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya Baek?"

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Saat kau berenang dipantai Jeju bersamaku."

"Oo.. HAHAHAHA- kurasa aku melupakannya."

Baekhyun tertawa canggung setelahnya, dengan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Padahal yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar Chanyeol yang memanggilnya seperti itu, karna itu akan mendatangkan kembali jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol bisa kembali ke kantornya pukul sembilan tigapuluh. Nyatanya, Nyonya Byun kembali kerumah sakit pukul sembilan, dan Chanyeol tidak segera meninggalkan kamar inap Baekhyun.

Ia berbincang beberapa saat dengan Nyonya Byun, beliau bilang seharusnya Chanyeol tidak usah repot-repot menemani Baekhyun, karna beliau sudah tau, pastilah Chanyeol orang sibuk yang memiliki segunung pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, tapi Baekhyun dengan santainya berucap,

" _Tenang saja eomma, ahjussi ini sama sepertiku, dia hanya orang santai seperti kebanyakan orang."_

Ya. Orang santai yang membatalkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang penting karena terlambat datang kekantor.

Sebenarnya kedatangan Chanyeol kekantor tidak bisa ditolelir sebagai keterlambatan.

Terlambat tiga jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan tidaklagi disebut terlambat bukan?

Beruntung Chanyeol menduduki posisi paling tinggi di tempat kerjanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menegurnya.

Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah meminta sekertarisnya untuk mengatur ulang pertemuan yang tidak dihadirinya dan berusaha mendapatkan persetujuaan dari orang penting yang akan bertemu dengannya.

Bukankah itu hal yang mudah? Lagipula Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot mengaturnya, itulah tugas yang harus dikerjakan oleh sekertarisnya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, tak masalah jika ia harus menemani Baekhyun seharian penuh dirumah sakit, ia bahkan bersedia jika diminta untuk bermalam disana.

Ia senang bisa menemani Baekhyun, dan ia lebih senang lagi saat mengetahui gadisnya itu tidak apa-apa.

Ponselnya bergetar saat ia membaca beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan singkat untuknya, Chanyeol segera membuka pesan singkat yang masuk keponselnya dan membaca sederet kalimat yang ditampilkan dilayar ponselnya.

" _Hey aku merindukanmu, kapan kau memiliki waktu luang? Sepertinya eommaku juga merindukanmu Chanyeol-ah."_

Tanpa membaca siapa pengirim pesan singkat itu, sudah pasti Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Sial."

Entah kenapa lelaki jangkung itu mengumpat saat ia selesai membaca pesan singkat yang ia terima,

Lelaki itu melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang harus ia urus.

Kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia terlalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari, ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan olehnya.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Sajangnim?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya setelah beberapa saat ia menundukan kepalanya yang mendadak pening, kedua matanya menatap kehadiran sekertarisnya,

Kim Jongdae.

Lelaki yang seumuran dengannya itu membawa sebuah amplop disebelah tangannya yang kemudian meletakkan amplop yang entah apa isinya pada meja Chanyeol.

"Ini hasil laporan kepolisian, aku menerimanya pagi tadi. Itu berisi tentang informasi dari beberapa plat mobil yang sajangnim laporkan. Karna sajangnim hanya bisa mengingat beberapa dari nomor plat mobil pelaku, pihak polisi memberikan beberapa informasi pemilik mobil yang dicurigai sebagai pelakunya. Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal disana."

Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan dari sekertarisnya, Chanyeol segera membuka amplop berwarna coklat muda dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa lembaran kertas.

Terdapat foto identitas diri dan foto mobil yang disertakan disana. Tercetak juga beberapa nama dari orang-orang yang memuat informasi didalamnya.

Chanyeol membuka lembaran kertas itu karna dirasa ia tidak mengenal orang dan juga foto mobil yang tertera disana.

Dan saat ia membuka lembaran kelima, kedua alisnya bertemu.

"Jung Jaemin?"

Chanyeol kemudian memfokuskan penglihatannya pada foto mobil yang tercetak disana.

Mobil yang sama yang ia lihat tiga hari yang lalu.

Mobil yang sama yang menabrak Baekhyun tiga hari yang lalu.

Lalu plat mobilnya?

1308

Karna Chanyeol tidak begitu yakin dengan angka yang tidak ia ingat, ia segera menanyakannya pada sekertaris kepercayaannya.

"Kau sudah menyelidiki Jaemin?"

"Ya sajangnim."

Ucap sekertarisnya tanpa keraguan.

"Kami menemukan jika akhir-akhir ini Nyonya Jaemin sering melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kesebuah rumah sakit di daerah Apgujeong."

"Rumah sakit?"

Kedua alisnya semakin mengernyit bingung.

Apa yang dilakukan Jaemin dirumah sakit? Pemeriksaan apa?

"Pemeriksaan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kami kurang begitu yakin sajangnim, karna pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa memberikan informasi diluar dari keluarga pasien. Tapi yang dapat kami pastikan adalah Nyonya Jaemin sering melakukan pemeriksaan pada spesialis kandungan."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, membuat Jongdae sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Beri aku alamat rumah sakit yang kau maksud sekarang."

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kursi kepemimpinannya, kembali mamasukkan lembaran kertas pada amplop dan segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera berlalu melewati sekertarisnya.

"Tapi- sajangnim, pertemuan yang harus kau hadiri-"

"Batalkan semuanya. Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi kemari jadi kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya secara tergesa. Memasuki lift dan segera melesat keluar dari kantor perusahaannya dan memasuki mobil mahalnya.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya diparkiran rumah sakit _Hallym Medical Center_ seperti yang diberitau Jongdae melalui pesan singkat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak mengerti, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada disini sekarang.

Pertama kali yang ia datangi adalah meja resepsionis. Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Jung Jaemin, dan segera petugas rumah sakit mengetikkan sesuatu pada mesin komputer.

"Nyonya Jaemin tidak memiliki jadwal pemeriksaan untuk sekarang. Beliau memiliki jadwal dua minggu lagi."

Pernyataan yang dikatakan petugas itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Maaf, bisakah aku meminta hasil laporan pemeriksaan Nyonya Jaemin?"

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi terkait pasien pada orang lain selain keluarga pasien yang bersangkutan."

"Aku bagian dari keluarganya."

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa anda?"

"Aku-"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, ia pun tidak begitu yakin bagaimana ia memberitau identitasnya pada petugas rumah sakit ini.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau memberitauku siapa dokter yang menangani Jaemin? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu, beliau sedang ada pasien sekarang, anda bisa menunggunya beberapa menit lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih."

Kini Chanyeol menunggu pada sebuah kursi rumah sakit.

Belum ada satupun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Pikirannya mengira-ngira kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi.

Jaemin tidak mungkin hamil bukan?

Well, itulah prasangka pertama yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ditambah bukti yang menunjukan jika Jaemin menjalani pemeriksaan rutin ke spesialis kandungan.

Tapi, kalaupun Jaemin hamil, kenapa wanita itu tidak memberitaukan hal ini pada Chanyeol?

Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang, selama tiga tahun ini mereka menjalani hubungan yang bisa dibilang bukan sebuah hubungan yang dijalani seperti anak remaja atau semacamnya.

Mereka telah melakukan hubungan intim yang sejatinya dilakukan oleh suami istri bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali.

Pertanyaan baru kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

Jika memang sudah selama itu..

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Suara itu membuat Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

Dihadapannya adalah seorang lelaki mengenakan jas putih dengan _stetoskop_ yang tersimpan disaku jas dokternya.

"Perawat itu mengatakan jika saya memiliki seorang tamu, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Dokter itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut baik oleh Chanyeol, meski ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum wibawanya.

"Sepertinya akan lebih santai jika kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini diruangan saya, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat anda, Jaemin-ssi bilang suaminya sangat sibuk mengurus pekerjaan, kurasa saya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Dokter itu tersenyum simpul setelah ia menelisik pakaian formal Chanyeol, bisa disimpulkan jika Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan, begitulah perkiraan sang dokter.

Sudut alis Chanyeol berdenyut. Dokter itu tidak salah bicara bukan?

Sepertinya dokter ini memang mengenal sosok Jaemin, tapi apa yang ia maksud dengan suami?

Menampung pertanyaan baru dikepalanya, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara dan mengikuti langkah sang dokter yang membawanya pada ruangan pribadinya.

Chanyeol berharap ia akan segera mendapatkan jawaban dari semua kenyataan yang tidak diketahui olehnya.

Chanyeol kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _spesialis kandungan_ yang tertera pada pintu.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang dokter dan berharap bisa segera mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pertanyaan dokter itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kebingungan ditempatnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak tau apa yang harus ia tanyakan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaemin sekarang?"

Setelah terdiam dan menimang-nimang apa yang seharusnya Chanyeol tanyakan, akhirnya satu pertanyaan itu terlintas dalam kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin membuat hal ini semakin rumit. Jika rumah sakit akan memberti tau apa yang terjadi hanya pada keluarga pasien, jadi mari kita ikuti permainan mereka.

"Apa istri anda tidak memberitaukan apa yang sedang dialami oleh istri anda?"

Kata 'istri' membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin, apa Jaemin menggunakan identitas dirinya sebagai suami.

"Ia tidak mengatakan banyak hal, dan itu yang membuat saya semakin khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini prilakunya juga tidak seperti biasanya, jadi sepertinya akan lebih baik jika saya mencari tau sendiri penyebabnya."

"Mengenai hal itu, saya memang sudah memberitaukan perihal ini pada Jaemin-ssi, sepertinya istri anda terlalu banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, itu membuatnya stress, dan itu sangat memperngaruhi pada terapi yang sedang dijalani olehnya. Maka dari itu saya menyarankan mungkin akan lebih baik jika kalian bisa mengkomunikasikan perihal ini secara bersama-sama, atau akan lebih baik jika anda bisa menemani istri anda pada saat melakukan terapi. Sebenarnya hal-hal sederhana seperti itu bisa sangat membantu sekali."

"Lalu, bagaimana perkembangan terapinya?"

"Sebeneranya untuk kasus Jaemin-ssi tentu bisa memakan waktu yang cukup lama. _Infertilitas_ yang diderita istri anda memang memerlukan kesabaran terutama dalam hal waktu. Infeksi _ovarium_ yang menyebabkan _ovarium_ nya rusak membuat beliau harus menjalani terapi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jika _Infertilitas_ pada umumnya bisa sembuh dalam waktu kurang lebih 6-9 bulan setelah melakukan terapi, mungkin akan memakan sedikit waktu lebih lama bagi istri anda. Tentu saja kondisi tubuhnya menjadi faktor penting bagi kesembuhannya. Beliau harus lebih memperhatikan makanan yang dikonsumsi, hindari rokok dan juga minuman keras serta hindari stress yang bisa membuat keadaan nya memburuk."

Chanyeol merasakan pening yang luar biasa saat mendengar penjelasan dokter dihadapannya.

Semuanya seperti semakin tidak masuk akal saja. Sepintas terpikir olehnya,

Apa semua ini lelucon?

"Selalu ada harapan dan juga kesempatan untuk sembuh, akan lebih baik jika anda bisa lebih sering memperhatikan kondisi istri anda. Mungkin dengan begitu akan mengurangi beban pikiran istri anda."

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan memastikan secara langsung kenyataan yang baru saja diketahui olehnya.

"Maaf dokter, tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan laporan dari hasil terapi Jaemin selama ini? Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak mau membicarakan soal terapinya kepada saya."

Chanyeol menatap kosong pada meja berbahan kayu itu. Sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu pikirkan.

Sorot mata yang penuh tanya, namun terlihat menakutkan, seperti tengah menahan sebuah amarah besar didalamnya.

Berbagai hal memenuhi kepalanya. Dan sesuatu didalam dirinya berteriak marah.

 _Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?_

Setelahnya Chanyeol menerima amplop putih dengan bagian atasnya yang bertuliskan nama rumah sakit yang ia kunjungi sekarang. Chanyeol segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah bergumam terimakasih dan akhirnya ia segera melenggang pergi dari sana.

Didalam mobil, Chanyeol kembali terdiam.

Ia segera membuka amplop yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Berisi lembaran kertas yang cukup tebal karna lembaran kertas itu cukup banyak.

 _13 November 2016_

 _Jung Jaemin_

 _20 Novermber 2016_

 _Jung Jaemin_

 _26 November 2016_

 _Jung Jaemin_

 _02 Desember 2016_

 _Jung Jaemin_

Hingga pada lembar terakhir,

 _24 Mei 2017_

 _Jung Jaemin_

Chanyeol membaca deretan huruf pada kertas itu, terdapat beberapa kata yang tidak ia mengerti dan juga sebuah diagram yang entah apa maksudnya.

Kata _Infertilitas_ menjadi kata yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Ia kembali melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas sebelumnya. Semuanya adalah hasil pemeriksaan Jaemin, calon tunangannya. Wanita itu bahkan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin seminggu sekali.

"Tujuh bulan.."

Chanyeol bergumam dalam duduknya. Selama tujuh bulan wanita itu menyembuyikan hal ini darinya, atau mungkin sebenarnya lebih lama dari itu?

Kenyataan itu membuat kepalan pada tangannya menguat, meremas pinggiran kertas yang membuat kertas itu kusut.

Menyalakan mesin mobil, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia mengirim pesan singkat diperjalanan.

Ada seseorang yang harus ia temui sekarang.

Ditempat lain,

Seorang wanita tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Wanita cantik itu sibuk membalutkan kain pada patung dihadapannya, menusukkan jarum sebagai penanda kemudian kembali menyelimuti patung itu dengan kain berbeda warna.

Ini merupakan karya yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Design_ pakaian barunya akan ia pamerkan pada sebuah acara penting mendatang. Tentu saja ia merasa senang sekaligus bangga, bukankah ia sangat beruntung dengan bakat yang ia miliki?

Gebrakan dipintu membuat wanita itu terlonjak kaget di tempatnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati lelaki jangkung memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Jarang-jarang lelaki jangkung itu mengunjungi dirinya ditempat kerja.

Oh bukankah sekarang jam kerja?

Namun semua itu tidak menjadi masalah, ia merasa senang dapat melihat lelaki jangkung yang sangat dirindukan olehnya.

Meskipun ia bingung dengan ekspresi si lelaki jangkung yang terlihat mengerikan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kau berkunjung? Kenapa tidak memberitau dulu jika kau akan datang?"

Si wanita tersenyum begitu cantik. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang nya saat lelaki yang dicintainya datang mengunjungi dirinya.

Namun lelaki itu tidak bergeming dan terus menatapnya, membuat wanita itu bingung dengan raut wajah si lelaki jangkung.

Jika boleh jujur, raut wajah itu sangat menakutkan.

Sebelah tangan si lelaki terulur, melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih pada meja kerjanya, menutupi lembaran kertas dibawahnya yang merupakan gambar _design_ nya.

Kedua iris si wanita menatap amplop yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan silelaki jangkung.

Namun deretan huruf pada amplop itu membuat tubuhnya menegang.

 _Hallym Medical Center._

"Bukankah itu milikmu?"

Tubuh wanita itu menegeng ditempatnya.

Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jelaskan padaku."

Suara berat yang menuntut itu membuat dirinya terpojok dan bergidik takut.

Tidak mendapat respon dari wanita yang hanya terdiam, si lelaki kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Seorang dokter berkata mengenai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal padaku, kupikir semuanya lelucon, hingga aku mendapatkan semua data itu bertuliskan namamu, bukankah ini terlihat konyol?"

Suara wanita itu seperti lenyap entah kemana, lelaki jangkung itu mengintimidasi dirinya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"JELASKAN PADAKU JUNG JAEMIN!"

Hingga bentakan keras dari si lelaki jangkung membuat kedua kakinya lemas, ia melangkah mundur, punggung nya menabrak patung yang dijadikan model untuk pakaiannya jatuh, dan sekarang ia semakin terpojok tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Chan.. Chanyeol.. ak- aku.."

Saat suara itu keluar, saat itu juga genangan air dimatanya menumpuk. Suaranya bergetar, ia sangat takut sekarang.

Sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, sesuatu yang selama ini ia simpan sendirian, sesuatu yang selama ini ia rasakan sendirian,

Kenapa lelaki ini bisa mengetahuinya?

Kenapa harus lelaki ini yang mengetahuinya?

Selama ini ia menyembunyikan hal ini agar lelaki itu tidak tau, ia bahkan rela menderita seorang diri asalkan lelaki ini tidak tau, lelaki ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia hindari atas kebohongan yang ia lakukan

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa malah lelaki ini yang mengetahui semuanya?

Kenapa lelaki yang dicintainya yang mengetahui semuanya?

Jaemin takut.

Bukan ini yang diinginkan olehnya.

Meskipun Jaemin belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia begitu takut. Takut jika lelaki ini akan meninggalkannya.

Calon tungannya itu kembali melemparkan amplop ke meja kerjanya, amplop dengan warna yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya bukan?"

Dengan ragu, Jaemin meraih amplop berwarna coklat dan mengeluarkan isinya,

Lembaran kertas lain yang membuatnya membulatkan mata dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

"Byun Baekhyun, tiga hari yang lalu, kau yang menabraknya bukan?"

Dan kali ini air matanya benar-benar jatuh.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang, seperti terpaku ditempat,

Apakah semuanya berakhir disini?

"Chanyeol.. de-dengarkan aku dulu.."

"KAU MENCELAKAI ORANG JUNG JAEMIN!"

"DIA MENCOBA MEREBUTMU DARIKU CHANYEOL!"

Bentakan yang ditujukan Chanyeol padanya, membuatnya secara tak sadar ikut meninggikan suaranya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Dia mencoba merebutmu dariku Chanyeol.."

Suara itu melemah, terdengar begitu lirih dan menyakitkan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya, bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Chanyeol menatap wanita yang telah dikenalnya sejak lama itu menangis, menangis dengan matanya yang memerah,

Wanita yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun itu terisak dalam tempatnya, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir seolah tak mau berhenti.

Wanita itu membuat dirinya seperti dibohongi,

Wanita itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya,

Wanita itu.. yang melukai gadisnya.

"Tidak Jaemin.. bukan dia yang mencoba merebutku. Tapi aku yang mencoba membuatnya menjadi miliku."

Kalimat itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Chanyeol.."

Jaemin berujar lirih, ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas menghampiri lelaki jangkung yang sangat dicintainya. Ia meraih lengan kokoh itu, menatap sosok yang terlihat begitu marah.

"Kemasi barangmu, kita pulang. Aku telah memberitau eomma ku mengenai ini, kita akan membcarakan ini bersama keluargamu."

Lingkaran tangan pada lengannya terlepas. Wanita itu berjalan mundur menjauhi dirinya.

Ia menggelangkan kepalanya pelan,

"Tidak.. tidak boleh seperti ini.."

Air matanya semakin berdesakkan keluar dari kedua matanya yang mulai sembab, tubuhnya kembali menabrak sesuatu dibelakangnya, ia menabrak meja kerjanya.

"Segera kemasi barangmu Jung Jaemin!"

Chanyeol kembali membentak, suara berat dan tingginya membuatnya semakin takut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,

"TIDAK!"

Jaemin menjerit, mengambil gunting kain dimeja kerjanya lalu mengarahkannya pada bagian samping lehernya.

"Tidak.. kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Park Chanyeol!"

Jaemin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dengan gunting yang digenggam erat olehnya yang mengarah tepat pada lehernya.

Seorang karyawan yang berada disana menjerit dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu memang beberapa karyawan menghentikan pekerjannya saat mendengar sebuah bentakan yang berasal dari kantor atasannya.

Hingga bentakan itu terus berlangsung, salah satu karyawan berinisiatif memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan betapa mengejutkannya saat keryawan itu melihat atasannya yang menangis dengan sebuah gunting yang mengarah pada lehernya, atasannya itu mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaemin duduk pada sebuah kursi dibagian _departure_. Pesawatnya akan lepas landas kurang lebih duapuluh lima menit lagi.

Ia tidak mengenakan riasan pada wajah cantiknya. Kedua matanya masih terlihat sembab dan bibirnya terlihat pucat.

Ia hampir menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri kemarin, jika saja lelaki jangkung yang berada bersamanya tidak segera merebut gunting yang berada ditangannya, mungkin gunting itu sudah menembus lehernya.

" _Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"_

Jaemin memberontak saat Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan gunting yang sedari tadi digenggam erat olehnya.

Lelaki itu mendekapnya dari belakang, berusaha menghentikan dirinya yang berontak, hingga kejadian yang tidak diinginkan itu terjadi.

Kedua sisi gunting itu terbuka, dan salah satu sisinya berhasil menyayat telapak tangan si lelaki jangkung yang mencoba menyelematkan dirinya.

Hingga dalam hitungan detik, cairan kental berwarna merah itu menetes mengotori lantai.

" _Chan- Chanyeol.. tangan- tanganmu.."_

Air matanya kembali menetes dipagi yang dingin.

Kilasan peristiwa kemarin masih terlihat jelas olehnya. Seolah menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

Kejadian itu terus berputar didalam kepalanya.

Setelah dirinya membuat telapak tangan calon tungannya terluka tanpa sengaja, Jaemin akhirnya bisa diajak pulang.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dirumahnya kedua orang tua dan orang tua Chanyeol telah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Nyonya Park terlihat panik saat melihat tangan anaknya dihiasi perban dengan cairan merah yang merembes dipermukaannya.

Pertemuan keluarga itu menjadi pertemuan keluarga yang paling tidak diinginkan olehnya.

Chanyeol mengatkan semuanya.

Lelaki itu memberikan semua bukti mengenai hal yang selama ini disembunyikan olehnya dan juga fakta jika dirinya telah menjadi seorang krimial karna dengan sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Nyonya Jung tentu saja menangis tidak percaya atas apa yang dialami dan dilakukan oleh putri kesayangannya.

Seharusnya Jemin menyerahkan dirinya ke kepolisian, bukan menunggu jadwal penerbangannya ke kota New York, Amerika.

Ini karena kedua orang tuanya, dan mungkin ini merupakan jalan terbaik baginya, meskipun disetiap pilihan terbaik selalu ada pilihan terburuk.

Kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya kemarin adalah,

Kedua pihak keluarga setuju untuk tidak menyerahkan Jaemin pada pihak kepolisian, sebagai gantinya, ia akan melakukan pengobatan pada _psikis_ nya, dan juga menjalani terapi untuk _Infertilitas_ yang dideritanya di New York, Amerika. Dan hubungan diantara keluarganya dan keluaga Park berakhir saat itu juga.

Entah Jaemin harus bersyukur atau tidak.

Ia memang tidak mendekap pada gelapnya sel penjara, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan Chanyeol, dan dirinya yang merasa seperti diasingkan dengan dikirim ke negeri orang, membuatnya merasakan sakit dan marah yang mendalam.

Apa ini merupakan balasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang telah ia keluarkan, ia tidak bisa untuk berhenti menangis,

Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika seseorang telah duduk disebelahnya.

Rasanya, akan lebih baik jika ia mengakhiri hidupnya kemarin.

"Oh, Jaemin-ssi?"

Seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya memanggil namanya, membuat Jaemin mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya tanpa membenarkan tampilan wajahnya yang dihiasi air mata yang telah mengering dan matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Itu benar-benar anda, apa yang anda lakukan disini? Apa anda akan pergi kesuatu tempat?"

Tanya orang itu menyadari sebuah koper dengan ukuran besar berada disebalah wanita itu.

Orang itu ternyata dokter yang selama ini menangani terapinya,

Lee Jae No.

"Dokter Lee? Aku akan pergi ke New York, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Jaemin sedikit bingung, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan dokternya disini?

"Wahh apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Aku dipindah tugaskan, dan kali ini aku ditempatkan disalah satu rumah sakit di New York. Kurasa kita akan saling bertemu setelah ini."

Dokter itu tersenyum, senyum yang biasa Jaemin lihat, sebuah senyum yang bisa menenangkan sedikit perasaanya.

"Ya. Kurasa saperti itu dokter Lee."

"Tidak-tidak, tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Jeno."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Be Mature With Me-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengeliat dalam tidurnya. _Gips_ yang terpasang dilehernya membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan mengakhiri tidurnya.

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, membenarkan penglihatannya yang masih buram selepas bangun tidur.

Namun sesuatu terasa berbeda. Rasanya seperti ada oranglain yang menemani dirinya, maka dari itu Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

Setelahnya, iya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan sepagi ini.

"Se- Sehun?"

Baekhyun yakin jika ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, atau mungkin sekarang ia masih bermimpi?

Apa mimpi bisa sejelas ini?

Baekhyun dapat melihat mantan kekasihnya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Sejak kapan dia ada disini? Apa orang ini sudah ada sejak ia masih tertidur?

Tunggu-

Bukankah seharusnya Baekboom yang menjaganya dipagihari? Kemana oppa nya itu?

"Di- dimana Baekboom oppa?"

"Dia sudah berangkat limabelas menit yang lalu, saat kau masih tertidur. Dan dia menitipkan mu padaku hingga eomma mu datang."

"A- apa?"

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin jika ia sudah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan jika yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya adalah Sehun.

Mantan kekasihnya.

"Darimana- darimana kau tau jika aku disini?"

"Semalam aku kembali mengirimu pesan singkat, setelah kau menghindari pesan dan panggilanku, pagi ini akhirnya kau membalas pesan singkatku. Kupikir itu dirimu, ternyata Baekboom yang membalas. Dia memberitau jika kau mengalami kecelakaan empat hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitau mengenai hal ini padaku Baek?"

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain selain Sehun.

Sepertinya semalam ia tidur lebih awal, ia menjadi sering tertidur, mungkin itu salah satu efek dari obat yang dikonsumsinya.

Ia bahkan tidak tau jika semalam Sehun kembali mengirimnya pesan singkat, dan sialnya, kenapa oppanya memberi tau orang ini tentang apa yang dialami olehnya?

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia menolak bantuan yang akan diberikan Sehun, karna ia menghindar saat lelaki itu mencoba menyentuhnya dan membantunya bangun.

Kepalanya masih berdenyut saat ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi kondisinya kini lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Bisakah sekarang kau mendengarkan apa yang akan kubicarakan Baek?"

Baekhyun masih enggan menatap Sehun, ia lebih menatap kedua kakinya yang terbalut selimut.

Sial, ia tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna saat pertama kali ia membuka mata, orang itu sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Tidak taukah betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baek? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Bukankah oppa sudah memberitaukannya padamu? Aku tertabrak mobil."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertabrak mobil? Seingatku kau bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak tau bagaimana caranya menyebrang jalan."

"Mana mungkin aku tau! Kau bisa menanyakan pada orang lain yang ikut menyebrang bersamaku, tanyakan pada mereka kenapa mereka tidak ikut tertabrak juga! Apa karna mereka bukan anak kecil?!"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ia begitu emosi sekarang.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan kedua matanya yang memanas hingga ia bisa merasakan cairan bening yang mulai memburamkan penglihatannya.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku melewatkan kelas pagiku saat aku menerima berita itu dari Baekboom hyung. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melewatkan kelas pagimu dan tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari."

Baekhyun berujar ketus tanpa ada niatan untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun.."

Suara itu melembut saat ia melihat tangan berinfus itu mengusap lelehan bening yang mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, mengertilah, aku ingin kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar menolak kehadiran dirinya.

Mungkin ini memang salahnya, datang sepagi ini dan berhasil membuat gadis cantik itu menangis dipagi hari,

Bukankah harusnya ia datang dengan membawa bingkisan atau buah-buahan?

"Apa kau masih marah padaku? Apa aku menyakitimu seburuk itu? Aku tidak tau yang kulakukan bisa membuatmu seperti ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin tersakiti olehku Baek."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Kau hanya membuatku semakin tersakati. Jika yang kau putuskan saat itu adalah agar tidak menyakitiku, seharusnya kau tidak berada disini bukan? Seharusnya kau pergi meninggalkan dan menjauhiku bukan?"

"Bukan begitu Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Apalagi yang harus kudengarkan Sehun? Kau hanya semakin membuat semua ini menjadi rumit, jangan permainkan perasaanku, seolah-olah kau peduli dan kembali padaku, kau tidak usah memperlakukan ku seperti ini dan membuatku salah paham dengan perlakuanmu Sehun."

Sehun tercekat dalam duduknya.

Ia kembali melihat gadis itu menangis dihadapannya, seperti waktu itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah memilih orang itu? Lalu kenapa kau kembali? Jika kau pikir aku akan berubah pikiran dan merasa senang saat kau kembali, kupikir itu salah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sehun, saat itu aku mungkin tidak bisa menerimanya, aku bahkan melarikan diri hanya untuk menghindari dirimu. Tapi itu terlalu menyakitkan, dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi."

Sorot mata indah itu terlihat begitu terluka.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun melihat kejadian yang sama.

Seperti sebuah _flashback_ , namun terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Inikah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dulu?

"Kupikir aku mulai bisa mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud saat itu, maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk mulai melepaskanmu. Tapi tidak dengan kau yang terus berusaha menemuiku. Kau tau? Setiap kali aku mendapat pesan dan panggilan darimu, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dan saat aku kembali melihatmu, aku merasa takut."

Dan itu semua membuat Sehun terdiam tanpa tau harus berkata apa.

"Bukankah aku harus bersikap dewasa? Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi sekarang. Jadi bukankah yang kulakukan ini benar? Aku sudah berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan dan mengerti dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan mu Sehun."

"Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Mata itu kini melengkung, menjadi sebuah bentuk bulan sabit yang begitu indah.

Bibir pucat itu kini tersenyum.

Senyuman yang sungguh menawan.

Namun itu membuat hatinya terperas sakit.

Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun aku-"

"Tak apa Sehunnie, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun maafkan aku.."

Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia begitu bodoh?

Sekarang ia bahkan tidak berani menatap gadis yang merupakan pasien rumah sakit. Sehun memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku memafkanmu? Lagipula apa kau tau? Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu. Aku telah mengikuti ujian tes masuk ke Universitas yang sama sepertimu, seperti yang kukatan dulu."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya,

Jadi benar, Baekhyun mengikuti ujian masuk ke universitas yang sama seperti dirinya?

"Berkat orang itu, aku melakukan semuanya berkat bantuan orang itu."

Alis tajamnya bertemu, maksudnya..

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Eung.. Park Chanyeol. Orang itu yang melarangku melanjutkan kuliahku diluar negeri, orang itu bilang padaku jika aku melakukan hal itu sama seperti aku lari dari masalah, dan masalah itu tetap tidak akan selesai saat aku kembali."

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Orang itu yang menemaniku selama ini. Bahkan orang itu adalah orang pertama yang menemukanku saat aku menagis ditengah hujan. Sebenarnya dia orang yang menyebalkan seperti yang aku katakan dulu. Tapi entah kenapa ia menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri pikiranku saat aku kembali bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan berharap kali ini orang itu berada disini, sehingga aku bisa kembali bersembunyi padanya karna aku takut bertemu denganmu."

Kini Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, seperti yang dibicarakan olehnya adalah sesuatu yang lucu.

"Kupikir kalian menjadi semakin dekat."

"Hmm.. akupun tidak mengerti, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa selalu bertengkar dengannya, dan jika kupikir-pikir lagi orang itu orang yang baik, dan mungkin tidak semenyebalkan seperti yang aku pikirkan."

"Sebenarnya dulu aku tidak berbohong saat aku mengatakan aku cemburu pada orang itu, dan aku masih merasakannya saat aku kembali melihat orang itu bersamu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tapi kau tidak akan memintaku untuk menjauhi orang itu bukan? Lagipula meskipun kau mengatakan akan melakukannya, kau tidak berhak melarangku dan aku tidak ingin menjauhinya, dia terlalu baik untukku."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, objek yang indah saat tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku merasa senang jika kau menemukan seseorang yang bsia membuatmu senang. Terimakasih Baekhyun, aku akan kembali dan membawakan buah-buahan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, kurasa aku akan segera membaik dan cepat pulang setelah ini."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku karna telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, semoga lekas sembuh."

"Tak apa, terimakasih telah mengunjungiku Sehunnie.."

Baekhyun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Pamggilan itu membuat Sehun merasa berat untuk pergi.

Tapi gadis itu telah menolaknya..

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

"Hmm, hati-hati."

Setelah itu Sehun benar-benar beranjak dari duduknya. Tidak ada kecupan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan gadis mungil itu.

Sehun hanya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis cantik yang tersenyum menatapnya pada ranjang rumah sakit.

Dan saat Sehun menutup pintu kamar inap itu, dirinya disambut dengan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit entah sejak kapan.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya bukan? Kau memang orang yang beruntung karna telah mendapatkan hatinya."

"Terimakasih padamu, berkat kau, aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menyakitinya."

"Tidak, kau yang berjanji padaku, berjanjilah agar tidak kembali menyakitinya seperti apa yang telah kau katakan padanya dulu."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya,

"Tentu, Park Chanyeol."

Seperti inilah ia melepaskan Baekhyun nya. Sepertinya Sehun memang bukan lelaki yang tepat yang bisa menjaga Baekhyun, jika begitu, semoga lelaki dihadapannya tidak menyakiti gadisnya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

Setelahnya Sehun benar-benar berlalu, dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak bisa langusng menemui gadisnya. Karna yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang adalah menangis tersedu sendirian di kamar inapnya.

Gadis itu berkali-kali mengusap kedua matanya.

Namun tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Dan Chanyeol mengerti untuk tidak masuk dan memberikan sekeranjang buah-buahan dan juga jus berwarna merah muda. Ia mengerti jika saat ini Baekhyun memerlukan waktunya seorang diri.

Chanyeol tau betul bagaimana rasanya, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Dan ia sudah mendengarkan semuanya.

Niat awalnya ia akan menemani Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, tapi siapa sangka seseorang mendahuluinya. Jadi ia hanya menunggu dan siapa sangka ia akan mendengarkan sebuah pengakuan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya?

Siang ini terasa sangat sejuk. Langit yang indah dengan angin yang berhembus sejuk. Awan putih itu menghalangi sinar matahari yang bersinar begitu terang.

Cuaca yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang duduk disebuah kursi roda.

Ia menatap orang-orang yang berpakaian sama sepertinya berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

Pasien rumah sakit yang menikmati cuaca indah ditaman rumah sakit.

Gadis itu menyedot jus favoritnya.

Rasanya yang manis dan sedikit masam mengalir pada tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan juga pahit.

Sensasi segar ia rasakan saat lidahnya kembali mengecap cairan berwarna merah muda itu.

"Ahjussi mau?"

Ucapnya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk pada kursi taman menemaninya.

Orang yang ditawari olehnya menggeleng pelan,

"Aku membelikannya untukmu, jadi habiskan saja semua, lagipula aku tidak begitu menyukai strawberry."

"Benarkah? Padahal strawberry itu sangat enak, kenapa ahjussi tidak menyukainya?"

"Karna itu hanya untuk perempuan."

Gadis itu menghentikan acara menikmati jusnya dan mengernyit bingung,

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Strawberry itu berwarna pink, dan pink itu untuk perempuan, para lelaki tidak meminumnya."

"Jadi ahjussi meminum minuman berwarna hitam karna itu identik dengan warna laki-laki begitu? Ahjussi meminum tinta?"

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, lelaki disebelahnya selalu saja membuatnya kesal, selalu saja ada hal yang membuat mereka beradu argumen.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Aku menyukai _alphonso,_ bukankah itu terlihat hitam?"

"Terserah kau saja dasar aneh."

Si gadis kembali memilih untuk mengalah. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu indahnya dengan berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak penting.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan saat dokter mengatakan jika ia diperbolehkan untuk pergi keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan. Meskipun hanya sekitar rumah sakit dan memakai kursi roda, ia tidak mempermasalahkan nya. Bukannya dengan berada dikursi roda ia tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan?

Dan lebih menyenangkan lagi, karna lelaki ini selalu datang pada waktu yang tepat. Lelaki itu bilang ia berkunjung karna mendapatkan jam makan siang yang cukup lama. Ditambah lelaki itu membawa sebuah bingkisan berisi buah-buahan dan juga jus favoritnya.

Ia tidak ingin membuat eommanya kelelahan dengan mendorong kursi roda dan berjalan-berjalan mengeliilngi rumah sakit dengannya. Jadi ia mengandalkan orang beruntung yang menjenguknya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Menikmati udara sejuk siang hari ditaman rumah sakit.

Cuaca yang tidak panas membuat gadis itu ingin berlama-lama diluar, karna ia akan merengek bosan saat ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Baek, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap lelaki dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Tentu, katakan saja ahjussi, apa itu?"

Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia kemudian menjongkokan tubuhnya dihadapan gadis yang terduduk di kursi roda.

"Oh! Tanganmu! Sejak kapan ini disini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu berujar panik saat ia melihat sebelah tangan si lelaki berbalut perban. Terlihat sekali jika gadis ini tidak sadar dengan tampilan awalnya, kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari tangannya yang diperban?

"Dengar, ini suatu hal yang serius, jadi dengarkan aku."

Sepertinya ini memang hal yang serius, jadi gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Orang yang menabrakmu, aku sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya."

Si gadis sedikit menegang dalam duduknya, itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ia tertabrak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lelaki itu kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan sigadis, meremasnya pelan, menimbulkan rasa perih pada telapak tangannya akibat luka yang ia dapatkan kemarin.

"Itu Jaemin, Jung Jaemin. Wanita yang pernah kau lihat disebuah butik dulu, wanita calon tunangan ku."

"A-apa?!"

"Ia yang melakukannya, ia sengaja melakukannya karna ia berpikir kau akan merebutku darinya. Ia bahkan berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri kemarin."

"Apa dia yang melakukan ini padamu ahjussi?"

Gadis itu kemudian menatap perban yang membalut telapak tangannya.

"Ya. Dan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Fakta bahwa dirinya menderita _Infertilitas_ membuatku merasa dibohongi."

" _Infertilitas?_ Tunggu, sepertinya aku tau apa itu.."

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mata sipit itu membola tidak percaya.

"Yatuhan.."

"Kedua keluarga kami sepakat untuk tidak menyerahkannya kepihak polisi, sebagai gantinya, hari ini dia berangkat ke New York untuk menjalani pemeriksaan pada _psikis_ dan melanjutkan terapi _Infertilitas_ nya disana. Dan aku sudah tidak menjalin hubungan apapun lagi dengannya. Apa itu tidak apa-apa Baek?"

"Apa maksud ahjussi tidak apa-apa? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku, New York? Apa dia tidak akan kenapa-napa disana?"

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya mendekap dipenjara atas apa telah ia lakukan padamu Baekhyun. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Dia pasti merasa tertekan, aku turut bersedih mendengarnya."

"Kau terlalu baik Bekhyun, lihat apa yang dilakukan dia padamu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyakiti orang tak bersalah seperti mu."

Tangan berbalut perban itu kini mengelus pipi putih sigadis yang sudah tidak dihiasi lebam. Ia bersyukur keadaan gadisnya semakin membaik.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tidak Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa."

Mata bulat itu menatap mata yang lebih sipit. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menyembunyikan nya?

Bagaimana bisa gadis ini terlihat baik-baik saja?

Tangan besar itu membenarkan helaian rambut coklat yang menghalangi wajah si gadis.

Siang ini angin berhembus begitu menyejukkan.

Entah kenapa ia berubah menjadi lelaki yang tidak tau malu.

Karna dengan keadaan sadar, ia memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sigadis yang tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Hingga kedua belah bibirnya berhasil mengecap bibir tipis yang terasa lembap.

Ia menyesap belahan bibir tipis itu perlahan, dan merasakan rasa manis seperti strawberry pada bibir tipis itu. Mungkin karena sigadis meminum jus strawberry.

Siapa sangka sang gadis memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman yang diawali oleh dirinya?

Gadis itu menghisap bibir bawahnya perlahan, membuat ia tersenyum senang dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia mengelus pipi kurus yang menyesap bibirnya.

Sapuan lidah ia berikan pada bibir sigadis, membuatnya melenguh pelan, dan kembali memagut bibir semanis strawberry itu.

Ciuman yang begitu lembut.

"Byun Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Contiue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or End?**

YEAY!

/pukulin bedug/ :")

Oke man teman, mohon dibaca catatan biku dibawah ini yaa~

Wuhuuuw, hadiah mau puasa jadi biku update! Wkwkw

Gimana nih? Ini cocok kok kalo dibikin end wkwkw, atau masih belum puas dan ingin tau kelanjutannya?

Biku sih gimana kalian ajaa, biku gapapa mau end disini aja atau mau lanjut juga boleh :")

Kenapa kayak ngajak putus ya?

Lah galau lagi.

Jadi siapa yang tebakannya betul?

Yess! Jaemin is officially gone.

Ayeyy~

Jaemin hilang dan mendapatkan apa yang telah ia perbuat /?

Biku gatega sebenernya, yaa maskipun jaat, tetep aja kasian :") woiyaa karna dulu-dulu ada yang bilang kirain Jaemin itu member NCT biku jadi keidean, yaudah biku pasangin aja sama Jeno NCT itu ngedadak kepikirannya, dan itu juga biku nanyain dulu ketemen karna biku gatau orang-orang di NCT itu siapa aja.

Tapi tenang, seperti kata pepatah,

 _Mati satu, tumbuh seribu._

HAHAHAHA.

Ps: semua penyakit yang ada di ff ini murni imajinasi biku yaa, dan itu juga hanya bermodalkan informasi dari internet, jadi maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan nya.

EXO KE JAKARTA WEH!

Oke itu oot. :")

Jadi terimakasih lagi buat temen-temen yang masih mantengin ff ini, sampe sekarang, dan makasih buat yang udah nagih, semalem biku galau, mau ngetik tapi bapak biku stel film tembak tembakan :")

Jadi ini biku minta saran kalian, mau tetap dilanjut atau end saja? Chanbaeknya udah bersatu kan?

HAHAHAHA.

Sama biku minta saran lagi ke teman-teman kesayangan biku semuanya, kemaren-kemaren biku udate ig /? Nah itu biku curhat, biku ingin bikin ff baru cuman takut gakeurus :V judulnya **"La Bella e La Bestia"** atau judul lainnya itu **Beauty and The Beast.**

Itu bukan remake teman-teman. Nah biku galau, biku ingin publish ff baru cuman yang ini aja belum kelar, (kalo masih belum pada mau kelar itu juga) belum lagi yang satu lagi yang udah kayak bangke dikasih pengawet gamaju maju /?

Jadi biku minta sarannya ya man teman, bagi yang penasaran, biku share teaser (main-main) nya di ig wkwkw.

Sekalian follow juga ig bikuu **biikachu_**

udah dehh, udah pegel :") jadi gitu, biku minta suara terbanyak saja ff **BMWM** mau sampai disini saja atau lanjut, sama biku lebih baik publish ff baru atau nunggu kelas satu-satu?

Kritik dan saran sangat biku tunggu, jangan lupa juga buat review! Biku sadar diri kok review nya jadi sepi, ini balasan karna biku slow update kan /? Maap (T – T)

Kuyy deh review lagii! Makasih buat semuanya! Ayok mengobrol sama biku!

Dann- selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan nya..

Itu masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, jadi maafkanlah :")

I LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKYOU SOMUCH FOR THE PRECIOUS TIME WITH YOU! 3

Regards,

-biku-


	11. Step One

Byun Baekhyun, remaja 17 tahun, kekanakan, manja dan keras kepala, bertekad untuk menikahi cinta pertamanya karna dia percaya apa itu "kekuatan cinta".

Park Chanyeol, 23 tahun, CEO muda sukses, berpikir realistis, serius, tampan dan juga seksi.

Cinta itu begitu indah dan juga menyakitkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku tau apa itu cinta, cinta yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia, lalu jika itu menyakitimu dan membuat mu menangis, apa itu juga di sebut cinta?

"Kau hanya seorang remaja labil yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana kerasnya hidup, belajar lah untuk dewasa bocah"

"Jangan menggurui ku ahjussi, kau hanya pria single menyedihkan yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta!"

 **CHANBAEK / GS / MATURE /**

 _The original story are purely mine. All cast are belongs to God and their parents. This is just my imagination, not real. If there's any similarities with other story, its purely unintentionally, or it can be a mate (?)_

 **CAUTION ! THIS IS A CHANBAEK GENDERSWITCH STORY, AND THERE ARE SOME MATURE CONTENT, IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, PLEASE DONT READ.**

 **DO NOT COPAST AND REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION, ENJOY**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

EXO Member

Support Cast

.

.

.

.

.

 **Be Mature With Me '** _ **Epilogue**_

-Biikachu-

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini angin berhembus begitu menyejukkan.

Entah kenapa ia berubah menjadi lelaki yang tidak tau malu.

Karna dengan keadaan sadar, ia memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada si gadis yang tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Hingga kedua belah bibirnya berhasil mengecap bibir tipis yang terasa lembap.

Ia menyesap belahan bibir tipis itu perlahan, dan merasakan rasa manis seperti strawberry pada bibir tipis itu. Mungkin karena sigadis meminum jus strawberry.

Siapa sangka sang gadis memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman yang diawali oleh dirinya?

Gadis itu menghisap bibir bawahnya perlahan, membuat ia tersenyum senang dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia mengelus pipi kurus yang menyesap bibirnya.

Sapuan lidah ia berikan pada bibir sigadis, membuatnya melenguh pelan, dan kembali memagut bibir semanis strawberry itu.

Ciuman yang begitu lembut.

"Byun Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku."

Mata sipit itu berkedip lucu.

Ciuman yang diterima olehnya telah berakhir dengan sapuan lembut ibu jari pada permukaan bibir tipisnya yang terasa basah.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun berujar bingung, namun kentara dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang apa hm?"

Chanyeol berujar lembut dengan telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun yang masih berbalut perban.

"Ahjussi yakin bukan kepala ahjussi yang terkena sayatan gunting? Ahjussi mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu setelah menciumku."

"Dan apa itu hm?"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada objek yang sangat indah dihadapannya. Sosok polos yang lucu, begitu kecil dan menggemaskan, manis dan begitu menawan, sosok yang begitu cantik meski dengan kulitnya yang terlihat pucat, gadis pemilik bibir tipis semanis strawberry.

Apa Byun Baekhyun itu manusia?

Chanyeol masih bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menghentikan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala gadis kecil dihadapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam dikursi rodanya. Ia menatap bingung Chanyeol, entah gadis itu bingung karna perlakuan yang tidak biasa ditunjukan padanya, atau entah ia bingung karna Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya?

Namun Chanyeol jelas tau arti dari semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi kurus si gadis.

Ahh- kenapa Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan?

"A-apa ahjussi barusaja menyatakan perasaan ahjussi?"

Baekhyun bertanya ragu, terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar,

Apa Baekhyun gugup?

Chanyeol kembali melebarkan senyuman tipisnya,

Senyum yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi senyuman yang sangat tampan dikedua mata sipit Baekhyun.

Oke sekarang Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantung nya yang entah sejak kapan berdegup kencang.

Apa-apaan ini?!

"Jika memang iya, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun kembali mengedipkan matanya bingung, entah ini karena kepalanya yang diperban atau memang ini karena otaknya yang berjalan lamban?

"A-apa maksudnya bagaimana? J-jika ahjussi memang barusaja menyatakan perasaan ahjussi, bukankah- bukankah itu seharusnya dilakukan dengan membawa bunga atau boneka?"

Chanyeol tekekeh pelan seraya mencubit hidung kecil itu gemas saat ia mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis berumur tujuhbelas tahun tentang apa yang harus dilakukan lelaki berumur duapuluh tiga tahun seperti dirinya saat menyatakan cinta.

"Maksudmu aku datang menemuimu dengan setangkai bunga mawar dan berlutut dihadapanmu yang tengah berdiri dikelilingi oleh lilin, begitu? Itu terlalu kekanakan Baekhyunnie, aku tidak melakukannya."

Hey- sejak kapan ahjussi ini memanggilnya Baekhyunnie?!

"Tapi aku menginginkannya! Lagipula, bukankah dengan begini ahjussi barusaja mengakhiri hubungan ahjussi dengan Jaemin eonni? Dan sekarang ahjussi menyatakan perasaan ahjussi padaku? Apa ahjussi berniat menjadikan ku sebagai pelarian?!"

"Hey- siapa yang mengatakannya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak berniat melakukannya."

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan _'Byun Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku'_?"

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku."

"Seperti itu?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun berujar kesal lengkap dengan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat didada, dan pipinya yang mengembung lucu.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu menolaknya? Kurasa aku cukup tampan untuk gadis seumuran mu, nilai tambahnya aku lelaki mapan yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan, bukankah itu terlihat sexy?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan percaya diri, membuat Baekhyun tertegun beberapa saat ditempatnya.

Ahjussi ini memang benar-benar sexy!

"I-itu karna ahjussi itu menyebalkan! Kau bahkan tidak mau menuruti keinginan ku, yang tadi kusebutkan itu adalah impian semua wanita, apa ahjussi tidak mengetahuinya? Daripada sexy, aku lebih menginginkan sesuatu yang manis."

Baekhyun masih dalam mode merajuknya, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati pada gadis cerewet yang tengah duduk dikursi rodanya.

"Tapi kau membalas ciumanku, bukankah itu juga terasa manis?"

"I-itu karna aku tidak ingin membuat ciuman tadi menjadi ciuman sepihak yang terlihat menyedihkan. Lagipula kupikir ahjussi itu orang yang pelupa, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya? Mencium seseorang tanpa izin itu tidak sopan! Dan ahjussi selalu menciumku tanpa izin, jadi karna sudah terlanjur maka aku terpaksa membalasnya!"

Kini gadis merajuk itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah muda yang berubah menjadi rona merah menggemaskan dikedua pipinya.

Well- ingatkan Chanyeol jika Baekhyun memang menyebalkan.

Gadis menggemaskan itu memiliki lidah yang tajam. Mungkin Chanyeol harus sering mengemutnya agar ucapan yang dihasilkan oleh lidah tajam itu berubah menjadi ucapan yang lebih lembut.

Oke hentikan otak mesumnya.

Lagipula itu semua tidak akan mengubah perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah bagaimana dengan ini? Aku melihat Sehun berkunjung tadi pagi."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dalam duduknya, gadis itu terdiam beberapa detik saat ia mendengar penuturan Chanyeol,

"Ahjussi.. melihatnya? Apa- apa ahjussi juga mendengar semuanya?"

Baekhyun berucap ragu dengan menurunkan kedua lengannya dan kembali memilih untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, aku mendengar semuanya."

"Be- benarkah?"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan kedua matanya memanas dan seketika berair, apa ia akan menangis dihadapan orang ini lagi?

"Tidak apa-apa, kau melakukannya dengan benar, gadis pintar."

Baekhyun kembali merasakan usapan lembut pada permukaan kepalanya. Kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut padanya? Kenapa lelaki ini memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Dan kenapa pula Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya?

Bukankah ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia tidak bisa menahan lelehan bening itu mengalir melewati pipinya.

Dan air mata itu terus berdesakkan keluar saat Chanyeol meraih tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Hingga isakan itu keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa ahjussi.. itu- itu terlalu mengejutkan dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghindarinya hkk- dan.. dan semuanya terlalu menyakitkan hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas- aku.. aku bahkan tidak percaya aku masih menangis padahal aku sudah meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku telah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan olehnya, dan itu semua selalu membuatku takut ahjussi.."

Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukannya, tangisan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

Apa gadisnya begitu terluka?

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, kau tidak bisa menyimpannya sendirian, untuk itu berbagilah denganku."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu sayang, ia mengerti jika gadisnya kini merasa begitu terluka dan hancur.

" _Melepaskan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai tidak semudah mengucapkan janji."_

Baekhyun hanya terlalu rapuh untuk menerima semua ini, Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapatkannya, dengan semua yang dialaminya sekarang.

Isakan itu terus terdengar dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan setelan kerja yang dikenakan olehnya berubah basah.

Tidak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyun-nya yang harus baik-baik saja.

Elusan lembut terus Chanyeol berikan pada punggung sempit dan juga pada surai coklat si gadis. Tak jarang Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh kurus yang berada dipelukannya, memberitau gadisnya bahwa semuanya telah berakhir, dan dia tidak sendirian disini. Hingga saat ia tidak lagi mendengar isakan yang berasal dari bibir kecil gadisnya, Chanyeol segera meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Kejadian yang sama seperti apa yang ia lihat dulu.

Gadis berseragam basah kuyup yang ia temui disebuah halte bus.

Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa kau melukai gadisnya hingga seperti ini?

Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menangis dihadapannya karena lelaki itu?

Chanyeol kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi kurus yang masih membenarkan nafasnya yang tersenggal. Chanyeol mengusap lelehan bening yang masih mengalir membasahi pipi mulus itu dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis yang kini sedikit menebal sehabis menangis.

Dan akan Chanyeol pastikan gadisnya tidak akan menangisi lelaki itu lagi mulai dari sekarang.

"Merasa lebih baik? Berhentilah menangis, kau akan merasa pusing setelahnya Baekhyunnie."

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa melihat bibir merah muda itu mengulas senyum tipis,

"Aku.. tidak akan menyesalinya kan ahjussi? Aku benar-benar telah melakukan nya dengan benar kan ahjussi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau telah melakukannya dengan sangat benar, dan kupikir kau bukan seorang gadis cengeng, jadi berhentilah menangis, semuanya telah berakhir, bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada permukan kulit halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuk menangis.

"Padahal waktu itu kami sudah berjanji akan menikah dan aku akan mengenakan gaun yang indah seindah milik Cinderella."

"Kau akan menikah, dan kau akan megenakan gaun yang lebih indah dari milik Cinderella."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sehun bukanlah pangeran yang tepat untukmu, dan gaun Cinderella tidak pantas untuk kau kenakan. Karna pangeran mu yang sesungguhnya akan memberikan gaun yang lebih indah dari milik Cinderella hanya untuk putrinya."

Park Chanyeol yang _chessy._

"Tapi- tapi tetap saja.. jika ahjussi telah mendengar semuanya, kenapa tadi pagi ahjussi tidak datang menemuiku? Kenapa ahjussi tidak membantuku saat Sehun berada dikamarku bahkan sebelum aku terbangun?"

"Karna aku tau kalian berdua butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan aku memberimu waktu untuk seorang diri. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku membiarkanmu sendiri waktu itu."

"Padahal tadinya aku berharap ahjussi akan datang membelaku hingga akhirnya aku bisa bersembunyi padamu dan tidak usah mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan seperti tadi pagi."

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik seperti itu? Lagipula sampai kapan kau akan menghindarinya jika aku terus ikut andil kedalam masalahmu? Kau harus belajar menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri Baekhyunnie, karna sesulit apapun masalahnya, jika kau bisa menghadapinya, itu tidak akan sesulit yang kau pikirkan, bukan begitu?"

"Hmm, kau benar juga.. tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal hingga sekarang."

"Apa itu hm?"

"Jika saja aku bisa bangun lebih dulu, mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura hilang ingatan dan menipu Sehun seperti apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Ah sialan! Pasti karena obat-obat itu! Jika saja aku bisa bangun lebih pagi dan berakting seperti sebelumnya, aku mungkin bisa menghindari Sehun untuk kali ini. Dan tetap saja ahjussi juga salah karna tidak datang menyelamatkanku!"

...

Ingatkan Chanyeol jika ia benar-benar mencintai bocah dihadapannya.

"Jadi.. kau benar-benar menolakku?"

Chanyeol kembali mengelus kepala berbalut perban itu dengan sayang,

Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintai bocah dihadapannya.

"Kau aku tolak! Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan ahjussi! Ayo kembali, aku merindukan eomma."

Mungkin Chanyeol akan menarik kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mature With Me '** _ **Epilogue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini begitu panas, seorang lelaki keluar dari kelasnya dengan tas yang tersampir apik dipunggung lebarnya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakan disaku celana _jeans_ nya. Tinggal satu kelas lagi dan ia bisa mengakhiri kuliahnya hari ini.

Tapi sepertinya ia membutuhkan minuman penyegar sebelum ia melanjutkan kelas terakhirnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menggunakan otaknya hingga ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat. Bagaimana tidak? Dosennya itu selalu memberinya _hadiah_ dengan tugas mingguan yang harus ia kerjakan, dan itu cukup melelahkan.

Maka dari itu, kini si lelaki mengarahkan langkah kakinya pada _cafetaria_ kampus yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa mahasiswa lainnya, tidak aneh karna sekarang adalah jam makan siang, jadi semua orang memliliki pilihan yang sama yaitu menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di _cafetaria_ kampus.

Semakin ia memasuki _cafetaria,_ maka semakin banyak aroma yang ia cium dari berbagai jenis makanan. Mungkin ia akan merubah niat awalnya yang hanya akan membeli minuman penyegar saja, sepertinya sekarang ia membutuhkan beberapa makanan atau mungkin cemilan untuk memenuhi isi perutnya, ditambah dengan berbagai aroma sedap yang sangat menggoda perutnya bgaimana ia bisa menolaknya?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberli sepiring _gimbap_ dan minuman soda.

Saat ia mencari tempat duduk, ditengah-tengah orang yang berada di _cafetaria,_ mata tajamnya menangkap sosok orang yang tak asing, seorang wanita duduk seorang diri menikmati makan siangnya.

Hey- bukankah setelah ini mereka memiliki kelas yang sama?

Ia baru mengingatnya sekarang.

Seulas senyum tercipta menghiasi wajah yang biasanya terllihat membosankan.

Mungkin setelah makan siang mereka bisa pergi menghadiri kelas bersama-sama.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya saat ia menyadari ada piring lain diatas mejanya. Sekedar memastikan siapa yang akan bergabung untuk menikmati makan siangnya, ternyata orang itu adalah mantan _partner_ nya.

"Kupikir itu orang lain, duduklah."

Wanita itu segera berucap dan memberikan senyum manis nya secara cuma-cuma. Wanita yang sangat ramah dan murah senyum.

Lelaki dengan wajah membosankan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dan mendudukan dirinya dengan senang hati.

"Kupikir noona memiliki orang lain untuk diajak makan siang bersama."

"Mereka memiliki kesibukan lain dan berakhir dengan aku yang harus menghabiskan makan siangku seorang diri."

"Kau memililki aku sekarang."

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum begitu menawan, sebenarnya jarang sekali ia melihat lelaki ini tersenyum, mungkin ia pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya, tapi entahlah, sepertinya baru kali ini ia melihat lelaki dihadapannya itu tersenyum begitu tulus padanya.

"Dan itu tidak merubah apapun selain menghabiskan makan siangku bersamamu Sehun-ah."

Wanita itu kemudian terkekeh dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya, menyantap nasi dan kimchi, lalu setelahnya ia mengingat sesuatu,

"Hey, bukankah setelah ini kita memiliki kelas yang sama?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu hanya mengangguk dan menikmati gimbap yang sebelumnya ia pesan,

"Bagus jika noona mengingatnya, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk menemani noona makan siang sekarang, lalu sepertinya kita bisa pergi ke kelas bersama-sama."

"Ide bagus, bukankah ini kelas terakhirmu untuk hari ini?"

Luhan kembali bertanya saat makan siangnya tinggal setengah, ia senang bisa menghabiskan makan siangnya ditemani seseorang daripada harus makan siang sendiri dan melamun.

Sehun kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya, sepertinya lelaki berkulit pucat itu sedang malas berbicara.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara makan siangnya, karna ia rasa perutnya sudah cukup terisi hingga ia tidak perlu menghabiskan sisa makan siangnya.

Saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang duduk dihadapannya, Luhan seketika teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat lelaki itu menceritakan kisah asmaranya. Apa mungkin itu yang menyebabkan mantan _partner_ nya ini terlihat tidak bersemangat?

"Oh, bagaimana kelanjutan mengenai kekasihmu? Apa kau sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengannya?"

Entah apa yang salah dari pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan, karena setelahnya Sehun menghentikan acara makan siangnya. Lelaki itu kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya pada sebelah piring yang masih berisi lima potong gimbap, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap sisa makan siangnya dengan tidak minat.

"Aku bertemu dengannya, aku juga sudah berbicara dan mejelaskan semuanya."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia menangis, dan dia menolakku."

Luhan melipat kedua belah bibirnya, well.. ia tidak tau harus berkomentar seperti apa, Luhan pikir itu kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan untuk diceritakan, jadi lebih baik Luhan tidak menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi lebih lanjut.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa setidaknya semuanya sudah berlalu bukan? Kupikir degan begitu kalian sudah menyelesaikan permasalahan yang terjadi diantara kalian, dan kurasa kau sudah tidak perlu merasa menyesal lagi Sehun-ah, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja jika dia memang mengerti tentang penjelasan yang telah kau jelaskan sebelumnya."

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Ada sisi lain dirinya yang ingin mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu memang pantas mendapatkan balasan akibat perbuatan yang ia lakukan, karena bagaimana pun, Luhan telah mengetahui permasalahan yang menimpa hubungan mantan _partner_ nya itu, namun Luhan juga tidak tega jika harus melihat lelaki ini murung dan tampak tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, meskipun sosok Sehun bukanlah sosok aktif yang sering melakukan banyak hal, namun tetap saja, Sehun yang sekarang tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang biasanya.

"Sebenarnya, noona.. aku memang telah benar-benar melepaskan dia tiga hari yang lalu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa marah."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia tertabrak mobil dan tidak ada satupun yang memberitauku-"

"APA?! Dia- dia tertabrak mobil?"

Luhan kembali meninggikan suaranya seperti terakhir kali saat Sehun becerita padanya di _cafetaria_ , namun Sehun sudah terlanjur malas untuk menegur atau sekedar meminta maaf pada beberapa orang yang menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya akibat mendengar teriakan Luhan. Jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk malas untuk menganggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Dia bahkan tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari dan yang memberi tauku adalah oppa nya, apa aku benar-benar orang asing yang tidak perlu diberitau? Jika saja saat itu Baekboom hyung tidak membalas pesan ku, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah tau jika saat itu dia mengalami kecelakaan. Apa aku sudah benar-benar tidak berarti baginya? Dan fakta saat aku mengetahui telah ada orang lain yang berhasil merebut hatinya dan orang itu juga yang selama ini menjaganya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk menghindariku, sungguh, itu terasa menyakitkan dan jika aku memikirkannya sampai sekarang, terkadang merasakan sebuah amarah yang berasal dari dalam hatiku."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan hal apa yang tepat untuk diucapkan, tidak salah jika lelaki ini terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini, karna yang dialami olehnya cukup membingungkan dan sedikit rumit.

"Yah.. pertama-tama setidaknya kau bisa bersyukur karna dia telah sadarkan diri dan mungkin keadaannya telah membaik sekarang, kau juga harus bersyukur karna meskipun dia tidak memberitau mu, bukankah oppa nya tetap memberimu kabar mengenai keadaan adiknya sehingga kau bisa mengunjunginya? Dan untuk yang terakhir, bukankah dengan begitu kalian telah impas?"

Pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Dan apa yang membuat kami menjadi impas?"

"Hmm- kau tau kan? Sebelumnya kau bilang padaku, awal dari permasalahan kalian adalah saat kau bertemu dengan orang baru, darisana kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, dan sekarang kau mengatakan jika kekasihmu telah mendapatkan sosok baru yang bisa menjaganya, kurasa kalian impas sekarang. Meskipun kau belum tentu tau orang itu benar-benar bisa merebut hati mantan kekasihmu, bisa saja mereka hanya saling dekat satu sama lain bukan? Ditambah sebelumnya kau pernah bilang padaku jika sebenarnya mantan kekasihmu tidak menyukai lelaki ini."

"Entahlah noona, tapi aku rasa lelaki ini bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan padaku tempo hari."

"Lalu, apa masalah mu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung, ia menatap kakak tingkat cantiknya yang kini menyesap habis minuman _cappuchino_ nya.

Apa maksudnya?

"Ya?"

"Maksudku, apa yang menjadi masalahmu Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau begitu peduli dan penasaran? Apa kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu? Ayolah, kenapa malah kau yang terlihat seperti remaja labil dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasihmu itu? Dan siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun."

"Ya, Baekhyun. Kau masih mencintainya? Kau tau, dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan Sehun-ah. Dengar, jika kau seperti ini terus, sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan selama ini? Kau memutuskan hubungan yang telah kau jalin dengan Baekhyun selama tiga tahun lamanya demi orang baru yang berhasil merebut hatimu. Ingatlah perasaan mu pada saat itu. Ingatlah tantang apa yang membuatmu yakin dengan memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan berharga kalian. Jangan sia-siakan rasa sakit yang telah kau berikan pada Baekhyun jika akhirnya kau sendiri yang akan menyesali keputusanmu."

Luhan tersenyum entah karena apa, sebelah tangannya kemudian terulur untuk menggengam tangan Sehun yang hanya duduk terdiam mendengarkan omelan nya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Tentang pilihanmu? Jangan ragu atas apa yang menjadi pilihanmu. Jika kau memang sudah memilih, maka tetapkan pilihanmu. Selalu ada pilihan, dan selalu ada orang yang tersakiti atas pilihan yang telah kau buat. Maka lepaskan jika memang itu bukan pilihanmu, dan biarkan ia bahagia. Kau tidak bisa membuatnya berada dalam keadaan sulit, membiarkannya lebih tersiksa dengan sikapmu yang ragu-ragu, lalu bagaimana dengan pilihanmu? Kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Setelah mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu, kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Dia juga membutuhkan kepastian darimu, maka dari itu, jangan membuat dirimu menyesal dan kehilangan keduanya, kau mengerti?"

Senyum yang begitu lembut itu kembali Sehun lihat saat Luhan melebarkan kedua sisi bibirnya, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat cantik.

Entah kenapa, entah kenapa setiap ia berasama kakak tingkat cantiknya ini, semua perlakuan yang diberikan untuknya selalu berhasil membuat pertahanan dan keputusan yang telah ia buat goyah.

Dan kali ini, bukankah Sehun memang harus memantapkan pilihannya?

Lagipula, semuanya memang terasa benar, sampai kapan ia akan berada di situasi ini? Sampai kapan ia akan merasakan keraguan dalam hatinya?

Jika Baekhyun memang sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya, bukankah ia harus bahagia?

Sehun telah menyakiti seseorang yang ia anggap sangat penting dalam hidupnya, ia sendiri yang menyakitinya, menghancurkannya. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak rela jika Baekhyun-nya harus dimiliki orang lain,

Bukankah itu terlalu serakah?

Mungkin Chanyeol memang talah mendapatkan hati Baekhyun, meskipun jika Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya menerima keberadaan Chanyeol, bukankah Baekhyun sudah menemukan orang lain yang akan menjaganya?

Luhan benar.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pilihan barunya?

Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Luhan yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia mengakhiri semuanya, Luhan yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi yang ia alami sekarang, Luhan lah yang menjadi pilihannya.

Kau memang bodoh Oh Sehun,

Jika kau telah menyakiti Baekhyun yang menurutmu sangat berharga demi Luhan, lalu apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau tetap mengejar Baekhyun dan mengabaikan Luhan yang jelas-jelas telah menjadi pilihan barumu?

Jangan membuat Baekhyun tersiksa dengan mempermainkan perasaannya, dan jangan membuat Luhan menunggu dengan ketidakpastian yang kau berikan.

 _Atau kau akan menyesal dan kehilangan keduanya._

Usapan lembut Luhan rasakan pada punggung tangannya, Sehun mengelus punggung tangannya dan tersenyum begitu tampan, sepertinya mantan partner nya itu telah kehilangan sedikit beban yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Kau tau noona, kurasa sekarang aku semakin mencintai pilihan baruku, kau benar, haruskah aku memperjuangkannya sekarang?"

"Aku senang jika akhirnya kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, kau tau, tidak baik mempermainkan perasaan wanita, lagipula siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia berada di kampus yang sama seperti kita?"

Sehun terkekeh karena merasa lucu dengan tingkah Luhan yang begitu penasaran, haruskah Sehun memberitau identitas pilihan barunya? Haruskah ia menceritakan ciri-ciri wanita pilihannya yang merupakan Luhan sendiri?

"Aku akan membawa dan memperkenalkan nya padamu nanti noona."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Nanti, saat aku memintanya menjadi milikku."

"Eiy- maksudmu aku harus menyaksikan adegan kau bersimpuh dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar padanya?"

"Apa kau menyukainya? Maksudku- apa semua wanita menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, itu merupakan adegan romantis picisan yang diidam-idamkan semua wanita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bisa mengaturnya."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang terlihat begitu menggelikan dikedua mata Luhan, maka dari itu Luhan memutar bola matanya dan segera menarik lepas tangannya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Cepatlah, bukankah kita memiliki kelas yang sama setelah ini?"

"Kau benar, tunggu aku noona, kita harus pergi bersama-sama."

Dan entah kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyum kekanakan diwajahnya saat ia beranjak dan menyampirkan tas pada bahu kanan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mature With Me '** _ **Epilogue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang begitu membahagiakan dan sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang gadis pasien rumah sakit akhirnya tiba.

Setalah satu minggu lamanya, seperti seorang tahanan yang ditahan dirumah sakit, pasien itu –Byun Baekhyun akhirnya diijinkan untuk pulang.

Tentusaja semua anggota keluarga berada disana untuk menyaksikan betapa bahagianya putri cantik mereka yang akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk kembali pulang kerumah.

Meskipun ada satu orang yang bukan merupakan anggota keluarga Byun berada ditengah-tengah ruang rumah sakit. Seorang lelaki berdiri dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu lebar, kenapa lelaki itu terlihat begitu senang dan hampir mengalahkan cengiran Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terpampang diwajah kecilnya?

"Ahjussi, maaf aku mengatakan ini, tapi ahjussi terlihat begitu bodoh, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! Lagipula, apa yang membuat ahjussi berada disini?"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Nyonya Byun, Tuan Byun, dan Baekboom entah bagaimana berujar bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu tidak sopan atau mungkin kurang ajar pada tamu mereka? Bukan sekedar tamu,

Ingat?

Park Chanyeol itu rekan kerja oppa nya, rekan bisnis ayahnya, dan tentusaja kolega yang penting bagi perusahaan keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun akhirnya sedikit membungkukan badannya lengkap dengan bibirnya yang cemberut saat semua anggota keluarga melotot padanya.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun memang suka berbicara seenaknya."

Tuan Byun terkekeh canggung dan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk dalam dengan kedua pipinya yang mengembung lucu.

Chanyeol kemudian berdehem dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tuan Byun yang didampingi oleh istrinya, Nyonya Byun

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Byun, aku bisa memaklumi, aku turut bahagia dengan kesembuhan Baekhyun, dan aku merasa lega karena tidak ada hal yang serius yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, bagaimanapun, aku tetap merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun saat itu."

"Astaga, kau tidak usah memikirkannya, itu semua bukan salahmu, bukankah semuanya telah selesai hm? kamipun berterimakasih karna semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, terimakasih atas bantuan mu selama ini Chanyeol-ssi."

Kini Nyonya Byun meraih kedua tangannya, menggenggam nya erat dan tersenyum sembari manatapnya, menampilkan replika senyuman percis seperti yang dimiliki Baekhyun, lengkungan mata yang indah, tidak heran darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan lengkungan bulan sabit itu saat tersenyum.

Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa bahagia karena ia seperti diterima dengan baik dikeluarga ini, keluarga kecil yang sungguh hangat, dimana setiap anggotanya terlihat begitu dekat satu sama lain, tidak seperti keluarganya, entahlah, Chanyeol merasa, keluarga Byun begitu dekat antara anak dan orang tua, membuat Chanyeol merasakan sisi lain dari sebuah keluarga.

"Jadi.. bukankah aku sudah diijinkan untuk pulang? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu disini?"

"Aigoo kau gadis kecil yang sangat tidak sabaran huh? Apa kau begitu merindukan rumah?"

Kini Baekboom yang bersuara, menghilangkan suasana yang menurut nya aneh-

Ya, aneh.

Terlihat aneh saat Chanyeol menatap ibunya, ia tidak sedang menghayalkan ibunya sebagai ibu mertua nya bukan?

Baekboom kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari pinggiran ranjangnya.

Baekhyun memang sudah sembuh, tapi belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Terutama pada sebagian kasus, keretakan pada tulang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk kembali pada keadaan normal, sebenarnya Baekhyun ditawarkan untuk menggunakan _kruk_ , namun Baekhyun menolaknya karna itu terlihat tidak keren, lalu pihak rumah sakit memberikan solusi dengan membungkus kakinya yang telah di _gips_ dan melindunginya degan _Foot Injury Ankle Fractures Trauma Rehabilitation_

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat, meski memakan waktu yang cukup lama karna Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati pada setiap pergerakannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, jika kau tidak memiliki jadwal lain, berkunjunglah kerumah, kita bisa makan siang bersama."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya,

"Eommaaa.."

Selanjutnya ia merengek, kenapa pula eommanya mengundang ahjussi ini untuk makan siang dirumahnya? Sejak kapan juga ahjussi ini menjadi bagian dari keluarganya?

Chanyeol menyadari itu, mungkin Baekhyun menginginkan waktu bersama keluarganya, dan Chanyeol cukup tau diri untuk tidak hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga Byun yang bahagia atas kepulangan putri mereka dari rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat menghargainya Nyonya Byun, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan setelah ini, aku akan sangat senang jika bisa menghadirinya di lain waktu."

Di lain waktu?!

Ahjussi ini tidak salah bicara kan?! Apa maksudnya di lain waktu?!

"Tentu.. tentusaja Chanyeol-ssi, datanglah kapanpun kau mau, aku akan sangat senang mendapatkan tamu sepertimu."

Sangat senang?!

Mendapat tamu seperti ahjussi ini?!

Whoahh.. sepertinya eommanya berhasil _disihir_ oleh lelaki menyebalkan ini, Baekhyun terlalu tidak mengerti, kenapa eommanya berperilaku seperti ini?!

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali bekerja, semoga lekas sembuh Baekhyun."

Dan terakhir, Chanyeol memberikan senyum mematikannya pada Baekhyun, yang sepertinya berhasil membuat Baekhyun _tersihir_ untuk beberapa saat, namun berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mendelikan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Akhirnya lelaki itu saling berjabat tangan dengan appa dan juga oppa-nya, membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya hingga melaju meninggalkan keluarganya.

Kini Baekhyun berada dikursi penumpang didalam mobilnya, disebelahnya duduk eomma-nya, dikursi kemudi terdapat oppa-nya, dan disebelahnya adalah appa-nya.

"Baekhyun, harusnya kau bersikap lebih baik pada Chanyeol, dia telah banyak membantumu."

Itu eomma-nya, wanita penuh kasih itu mengelus surai putrinya yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya.

"Eomma.. dia itu menyebalkan, dia seperti memiliki topeng untuk berpura-pura dihadapan kalian."

"Chanyeol bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi mu setiap hari kerumah sakit, dia bahkan kembali mengunjungimu saat Baekboom bilang kau akan pulang hari ini, bukankah dia sangat sibuk? Tapi dia meluangkan waktunya untukmu."

"Bukan aku yang memintanya untuk terus berkunjung kerumah sakit eomma, itu kemauannya sendiri, lagipula, dia itu seperti pengangguran, dia memiliki banyak waktu luang, percayalah."

"Eomma mu benar Baekhyunnie, lagipula appa merasa kurang enak saat mengetahui jika Chanyeol setiap hari datang menjengukmu, kau lihat bukan? Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padamu, meskipun ini sama sekali bukan kesalahannya, jadi bersikaplah baik kepadanya, kau mengerti sayang?"

Kini appa-nya.

"Heish- kenapa appa ikut-ikutan membelanya?! Jangan bilang jika appa juga sudah tersihir olehnya?!"

"Appa benar Baekhyunnie, aku tau betul pekerjaan apa yang sedang Chanyeol garap sekarang, aku berkerja bersama-sama dengannya, dan dia mengerjakan pekerjaan yang dua kali lebih berat dari bagianku. Jika aku adalah Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk menjengukmu, apalagi itu semua bukan salahku."

Dan terakhir, tentusaja Baekboom yang menimpali perkataan kedua orang tuanya.

Oh ayolah.

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun menegakan badannya, dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Bisakah kalian semua berhenti membicarakan ahjussi itu? Kepalaku berdenyut sakit tiap mendengar namanya! Lalu apa kalian melupakan keberadaan ku? Harusnya aku yang mendapat perhatian dari kalian, aku mengalami hari-hari yang menyakitkan selama dirumah sakit, dan sekarang kalian lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan keadaan ahjussi itu daripada aku?!"

Baekhyun merajuk dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, Tuan Byun hanya menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Nyonya Byun kembali mengelus surai anaknya sayang,

Dan Baekhyun kembali merutuki kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Baekhyun tidak bohong, kepalanya memang selalu berdenyut sakit tiap kali ia mendengar nama ahjussi itu disebut, lalu disusul dengan jantung nya yang berdebar kencang. Karna setelahnya, bayangan saat ahjussi itu menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan menciumnya, semuanya masih teringat dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

Dan entah kenapa ia akan merasa gugup, apa ahjussi itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan yang diucapkannya?

Baekboom yang melirik Baekhyun melalui kaca spion mobil hanya terkekeh pelan, bagaimana bisa adiknya terlihat begitu menggemaskan? Dengan sikap merajuk dan bibirnya yang terus bergerak entah mengucapkan apa.

Baekhyun terlihat marah, namun sungguh menggemaskan.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Chanyeol benar-benar menunjungi kediaman Byun untuk sekedar makan siang bersama.

Tentusaja itu membuat Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Namun Baekhyun mengerti sekarang.

Park Chanyeol itu penuh dengan strategi. Daripada strategi, Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya dengan _akal bulus_ Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki jangkung dan tampan itu pintar sekali menggunakan kesempatan yang ada, hingga akal bulusnya terlihat begitu _natural_ , membuat semua anggota keluarganya percaya saat lelaki jangkung itu mengatakan

" _Kebetulan sekali siang ini aku memiliki pertemuan diluar kantorku, dan setelahnya aku memiliki jadwal dengan Baekboom untuk membahas lebih lanjut mengenai proyek di Jeju yang sudah setengah jalan. Kupikir Baekboom terlalu baik padaku karna dia menawari ku untuk ikut makan siang dirumahnya, maaf jika kehadiranku merepotkan kalian."_

Seperti tersihir dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan si lelaki jangkung, tentusaja seluruh anggota keluarganya membukakan pintu lebar-lebar, menyambut tamu istimewa mereka, dan mempersilahkan tamu kehormatan untuk duduk ditengah-tangah meja makan dan menikmati makan siang keluarga berasama-sama.

Hanya Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan tatapan tidak suka saat semua orang menikmati masakan rumah yang eomma-nya hidangkan.

Tuan Byun yang memimpin doa, dan makan siang itu berlangsung degan sangat khidmat.

Disebelah kanan, Nyonya Byun menikmati makan siangnya, dan disebelahnya, terdapat Baekhyun.

Sedangkan disisi kiri Tuan Byun, terdapat Baekboom yang begitu larut dengan suasana makan siang mereka, ditemani oleh Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan dengannya, sekaligus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Jika sebelumnya acara makan siang mereka selalu diramaikan dengan ocehan Baekhyun, entah kenapa siang ini Baekhyun menutup rapat bibirnya. Tidak berniat berbicara sama sekali, mengaduk makanannya tanpa minat dan sesekali melemparkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang tampak menikmati makanan nya seperti dirumahnya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menimkati makan siangnya tanpa beban?

"Baekhyunnie.. apa kau benar-benar siap untuk mulai kuliah bulan depan hm? jika keadaan mu masih belum cukup kuat, kau boleh tidak menghadiri kelas pertamamu sayang."

Nyonya Byun membuka pembicaraan karna rasanya sedikit aneh saat makan siang mereka diliputi keheningan.

"Mm.. tidak apa-apa eomma, aku yakin bulan depan aku sudah baik-baik saja, lagipula itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk benar-benar memulihkan kondisiku, aku akan mulai kuliah seperti yang lainnya."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan menjawab tanpa semangat, kembali mengaduk makan siangnya lalu memakannya asal-asalan.

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun secara diam-diam, menghentikan kunyahan nya untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kau sudah tau jalur bus yang akan kau gunakan untuk sampai disana kan sayang?"

"Tidak, Baekboom oppa akan mengantarku."

"Hey- apa?!"

Baekboom menimpal dengan cepat saat mendengar namanya terbawa dalam perbincangan kecil mereka.

"Eomma, itu berlainan arah dengan kantorku, akan memakan waktu yang lama jika aku harus menganar Baekhyun lalu memutar balik untuk sampai dikantor, bukankah sudah saatnya Baekhyun untuk belajar pergi seorang diri? Sampai kapan kau akan diantar jemput olehku hm?"

Baekboom berusaha melakukan pembelaan nya meski ia tidak begitu yakin karna sudah pasti ia akan menjadi pihak yang mengalah -secara terpaksa.

Tapi jika ia harus mengantar jemput Baekhyun, itu akan benar-benar memakan waktu. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, karna jaraknya akan menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan jalan kaki dari rumah sampai sana hingga kedua kakiku mati rasa!"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan mengakhiri perbincangan makan siang mereka dengan menghabiskan sisa makanan nya secara tergesa-gesa.

Dan akhirnya acara makan siang bersama keluarga besar Byun telah selesai.

Tuan Byun kembali bekerja ke kantor sementara Baekboom dan Chanyeol sedang mengadakan pertemuan bisnis diruang kerja Baekboom.

Nyonya Byun membereskan peralatan dapur dan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki kegiatan, menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan menonton televisi sendirian diruang tengah.

Baekhyun menguap lebar saat acara yang ditontonnya perlahan berubah menjadi acara yang sangat membosankan. Ia menopang dagu pada bantalan sofa yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas pahanya.

Sebatang coklat dengan ajaibnya muncul tepat disebelahnya. Baekhyun pikir itu benar-benar muncul dengan sendirinya, namun ia sadar, sulap memang benar-benar tidak ada saat ia melihat lelaki menyebalkan dengan senyum tampan adalah pelaku utama yang melemparkan coklat itu padanya.

"Woah lihat, ada seorang pengangguran disini."

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya, harusnya ia tau jika lelaki menyebalkan itu tidak akan puas jika hanya datang kerumahnya tanpa mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian menempatkan dirinya tepat disebelah Baekhyun tanpa dipersilahkan duduk oleh pemilik rumah.

Kedua matanya tertuju pada sebelah kaki Baekhyun yang sengaja diletakkan diatas meja.

Kaki itu terlihat dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya karna berbalut perban dan juga karna sepatu SZ gypsum bedah yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk membungkus kaki kecilnya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Chanyeol membuka suaranya saat ia melihat Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkan dirinya dan hanya memainkan bungkus coklat.

"Yah.. begitulah, tidak seburuk saat keluar dari rumah sakit, namun masih terasa pegal dan sedikit ngilu jika berjalan."

Baekhyun menjawab asal-asalan dan memberikan coklat yang sebelumnya ia pegang kembali pada Chanyeol.

Niatnya ia ingin menolak pemberian lelaki itu, meski ia sangat menginginkannya, namun coklat itu kembali diberikan padanya dengan bungkusnya yang telah terbuka.

"Kau boleh menghabiskannya, aku membelikannya untukmu."

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, dan Baekhyun kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Jika sudah seperti itu, tentu saja Baekhyun menerima coklat yang _'sengaja dibelikan'_ untuknya.

Menolak pemberian orang lain itu tidak sopan oke.

"Bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Apa jauh lebih baik?"

Chanyeol kembali bertanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadisnya, namun Baekhyun kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya dengan seadanya.

"Mm.. lebih baik, tapi terkadang masih terasa nyeri saat aku bangun tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa itu normal terjadi, aku membaca beberapa informasi dari internet jika gejala itu bisa saja terjadi jika kau mengalami benturan pada kepalamu, dan mungkin itu akan berlangsung untuk beberapa minggu. Aigoo.. bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?"

Chanyeol mengelus sayang belakang kepala Baekhyun, mengelus rambut coklat itu dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun menegang ditempatnya dan seketika menghentikan acara makan coklatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, apa Baekhyun merasa gugup atas perilakunya sekarang?

"Hm.. jika aku benar, kurasa kau sedang berusaha untuk menghindariku, benarkah itu Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menyerah dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Apa itu terlihat begitu jelas?"

"Sepertinya iya. Lalu apa yang membuatmu menghindariku? Apa aku melakukan sebuah keasalahan?"

Baekhyun ragu untuk menatap Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia hanya melirik Chanyeol beberapa kali,

"Sebenarnya.. aku.. tidak tau. Maksudku, saat ahjussi mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti lelucon pada waktu itu, entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini, dan entah kenpa pula itu yang membuatku ingin menghindarimu, apa.. apa menurut ahjussi itu terdengar aneh?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan akhirnya ia menyerah, memilih untuk menatap Chanyeol yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai Baekhyun, meletakan beberapa helai rambut halus itu kebelakang telinga yang lebih kecil.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan lelucon, aku memang benar-benar pada saat itu, tapi kurasa aku mengatakannya dengan cara yang kurang tepat. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah menolakku waktu itu hm? tidak usah dipikirkan jika itu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Tangannya kini beralih untuk mengelus pipi kanan Baekhyun, telapak tangan itu terasa begitu besar dan juga hangat, Chanyeol mengangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap ujung bibir tipis yang lebih kecil.

Oh, apakah ada coklat disana? Jika iya, itu memalukan sekali.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sedari tadi, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mati karena kehabisan nafas jika Chanyeol masih menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangan sialan yang sangat hangat itu.

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menolaknya saat itu, ia hanya tidak merasa yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mereka tidak pernah terjebak dalam perbincangan serius sebelumnya, yah meskipun saat mereka di Jeju, itu mungkin pengecualian, dan sisanya mereka hanya menjadi Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti saling membenci satu sama lain.

Ya. Saling membenci,

Meskipun Baekhyun menerima ciuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol,

Meskipun Baekhyun menerima pelukan dari Chanyeol,

Meskipun Baekhyun menerima segala perlakuan Chanyeol,

Meskipun Baekhyun menerima pemberian Chanyeol,

Meskipun Baekhyun menerima saat Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan mengelus rambut dan pipinya.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu selalu membuat hatinya berdebar kencang.

Mungkin itu hanya debaran biasa karna sebelumnya tidak ada lelaki lain yang terbiasa menyentuhnya selain Sehun.

Ya. Mungkin itu debaran biasa.

Sebuah cubitan halus Baekhyun rasakan pada pipi kanan nya, membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tersenyum padanya.

Ahh.. senyuman tampan itu.

Apa ia melamun tadi?

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu berangkat ke kampus, bukankah itu searah dengan kantorku? Kau bisa berjalan kaki dari kantorku jika kau tidak ingin aku mengantarmu hingga gerbang utama kampus, dan aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin pulang bersamaku, kau bisa mengunjungi kantorku, mungkin menunggu hingga pekerjaan ku selesai dan kita bisa pulang bersama."

Baekhyun terdiam, itu adalah penawaran yang sangat menarik dan juga menguntungkan baginya.

"Tapi, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Maksudku, ahjussi harus kerumahku terlebih dahulu, bukankah itu juga akan memakan waktu?"

"Bukan masalah, lagipula aku bisa melewati persimpangan daerah sini untuk menuju kantor, kurasa itu sama saja, anggap saja aku memanaskan mobilku dengan berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu kerumahmu. Bagaimana? Jika kau mau, aku bisa meminta izin Nyonya Byun untuk menjemputmu."

"Ahjussi akan meminta izin eomma ku?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu tugas lelaki untuk meminta izin orangtua agar mereka tidak khawatir? Tenang saja, aku merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu."

"Hm, terserah ahjussi saja."

"Tidak usah memikirkannya lagi, aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku, jangan lupakan obatmu, dan beristirahatlah, kau mengerti Baekhyunnie?"

Chanyeol mengusak pelan pucuk kepala yang lebih kecil seraya beranjak dari duduknya, sedangkan yang lebih kecil masih terduduk diposisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Baekboom keluar dari ruang kerjanya tepat pada waktunya.

Terlalu lama dari perhitungan sebelumnya, karna Baekboom telah selesai dengan hasil rapat mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya rekan bisnis nya itu sedang memiliki _moment_ penting bersama adik kesayangan nya, maka dari itu Baekboom kembali keruang kerjanya.

Hingga pada menit ke duapuluh, Baekboom kembali keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan sepertinya mereka telah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka.

Park Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat diluar dugaannya.

Ternyata lelaki itu bisa memanfaatkan situasi dengan begitu baik, bertindak secara terang-terangan didalam rumahnya.

Menarik.

Setelah itu Baekboom pamit pada eommanya, ia akan kembali ke kantor dan mengantarkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, Baekboom melirik sekilas dimana adiknya itu masih terdiam diatas sofa ruang tengah dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Namun sepertinya adik perempuannya itu tidak sepenuhnya melihat acara televisi, Baekhyun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekboom menjadi penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan?

Tiga minggu setelahnya Chanyeol kembali mengunjungi kediaman Byun.

Bukan untuk acara makan siang, namun untuk menjemput putri keluarga Byun, Byun Baekhyun.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol sudah bisa melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

Tidak ada seragam sekolah lagi, Baekhyun kini bukan seorang murid sekolah menengah atas, karna hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun di perkulihan.

Chanyeol tentu saja merasa senang, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengantar gadismu dihari pertamanya masuk perkuliahan.

Chanyeol membunyikan klakson dan menurunkan kaca mobil.

Baekhyun terlihat sempurna hari ini.

Ia sudah tidak mengenakan sepatu khusus untuk membantunya berjalan, tidak ada lagi perban yang membalut kakinya. Sepertinya keadaannya sudah sepenuhnya membaik, meski Chanyeol masih tetap merasa khawatir pada gadis kecilnya.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, masuklah."

Baekhyun kemudian memasuki mobil Chanyeol,

Sial.

Aroma parfum nya begitu kuat.

Wangi yang sama setiap kali Baekhyun bertemu dengannya, wangi yang sama seperti yang ia hirup saat mereka berada di Jeju, wangi yang sama yang membuatnya _addicted._

"Kau tidak sedang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mendekatiku bukan?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Baekhyun lontarkan saat ia kembali bertemu dengan lelaki jangkung setelah acara makan siang bersama keluarganya tiga minggu yang lalu.

Pertanyaan yang lucu sebenarnya, Baekhyun menanyakan sesuatu yang memang telah terjadi sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol memang selalu mencari cara untuk bertemu Baekhyun, meski pada awalnya _takdir_ lah yang selalu memperetemukan mereka pada beberapa kesempatan.

Kenyataan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas adalah Chanyeol memang secara terang-terangan mendekati Baekhyun, gadis itu memang megetahuinya, namun tetap saja gadisnya selalu menurut saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu atau dengan menerima sesuatu yang diberikan untuknya.

"Hahaha, apa itu terlihat begitu jelas? Kenapa tidak menunggu didalam rumah? Aku bisa sekalian pamit pada Nyonya Byun."

Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya, memutar arah dan segera menuju kampus Baekhyun sekaligus kantornya.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku telah bilang pada eomma jika ahjussi akan segera menjemputku dan supaya lebih cepat aku menunggu mu diluar, lagipula akan memakan waktu yang lama jika ahjussi ingin bertemu dengan eomma, aku juga khwatir jika karena itu ahjussi akan terlambat bekerja. Sebenarnya, aku cukup terkejut, bagaimana ahjussi mengatakannya pada eomma? Menurut pengalamanku, aku dan Sehun memerlukan lima kali percobaan agar bisa mendapatkan izin untuk pulang pukul sembilan malam."

Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang sedang berfokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Sekilas Baekhyun melihat penampilan lelaki yang berada pada kursi kemudi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang beda dari penampilan lelaki itu, Chanyeol memakai setelan kerjanya seperti hari-hari biasa.

Namun entah sejak kapan Baekhyun menyukai tampilan seseorang yang memiliki tinggi badan melebihi oppa nya.

Park Chanyeol itu selalu terlihat rapih, _gentle_ , dengan setelan formal untuk bekerja. Baekhyun juga tidak berbohong jika diperhatikan, ahjussi ini memiliki wajah yang tampan. Chanyeol selalu menata rambut nya kebelakang, memperlihatkan pahatan keningnya yang begitu sempurna.

Lihatlah Baekhyun, kau bahkan diam-diam mengagumi nya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tipis saat merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, tidak ingin merusak _moment_ yang membahagiakan baginya, Chanyeol hanya diam mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk menikmati pemandangan dirinya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol berdehem saat ujung matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang mengerjap dalam duduknya, seolah kembali tersadar dari lamunan yang meguasai dirinya.

"Kau melamun? Apa kau merasa gugup?"

Chanyeol bertanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka, Baekhyun membenarkan _seatbelt_ dan letak duduknya.

"Uhm, sedikit.. apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa mengikuti hari pertama dengan lancar."

Kini Chanyeol membagi dua fokusnya pada jalanan dan juga pada Baekhyun.

Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit berbeda, mungkin benar jika Baekhyun merasa gugup dengan hari pertamanya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja, kau tau? Itu sama seperti saat kau bertemu orang-orang baru di taman kanak-kanak."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali.

"Dan apa itu maksudnya? Itu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya ahjussi, bagaimana bisa perkuliahan sama dengan taman kanak-kanak? Dan oh ya! Aku hampir saja melupakannya. Untuk masalah mengantarku pulang, aku sudah memutuskannya, tidak apa-apa jika aku harus menggunakan bus, kurasa Baekboom oppa benar, sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk belajar pergi seorang diri, aku tidak mungkin memaksakan situasi saat dimana orang lain juga memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, dengan begitu ahjussi bisa langsung pulang kerumah ahjussi."

Baekhyun menyampingkan badannya, lalu tersenyum begitu lebar hingga kedua matanya terpejam.

Berapa kali Chanyeol harus memberitau jika Baekhyun itu sungguh menggemaskan?

Jadi Chanyeol hanya mencubit hidung kecil itu dengan gemas.

"Kudengar dari Baekboom kau jarang sekali memakai trasnportasi umum saat pulang, dan sekarang kau telah memiliki keberanian dengan memilih bus sebagai kendaraan yang akan mengantarmu pulang, begitu?"

Baekhyun mengusap ujung hidungnya, ia memanyunkan bibirnya saat lagi-lagi oppa-nya membocorkan rahasia yang dimilikinya.

"Aku heran, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh ahjussi saat kau dan oppaku mengadakan pertemuan? Apa ahjussi yakin kalian mengadakan rapat bukan mencari tau semua tentangku? Ahjussi ini benar-benar seorang _sasaeng_ rupanya."

Entah kenapa itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, entahlah, mungkin benar jika Chanyeol adalah _sasaeng. Sasaeng_ Byun Baekhyun lebih tepatnya.

"Hahaha, kau benar, terlalu banyak tentangmu yang harus ku ketahui. Jadi, berapa kelas yang kau dapat untuk hari perdana mu?"

"Dasar aneh. Empat kelas dan semuanya selesai pada pukul tiga."

Tak terasa perjalanan dan perbincangan mereka berakhir saat mobil Chanyeol menepi kepinggiran jalan. Baekhyun dapat melihat orang-orang tanpa seragam berlalu lalang dihadapan mobil Chanyeol.

Wah, itu keren. Apa ini artinya Baekhyun akan segera memulai kuliah perdana nya?

"Itu keren. Jadi dengarkan aku, tolak apapun saat orang asing memberikan makanan atau minuman padamu, jangan gampang diajak bicara, dan hindari orang asing yang berusaha berbicara padamu, kau mengerti?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anak lima tahun yang akan menghadiri kelas taman kanak-kanak? Kau terlalu berlebihan ahjussi, bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan teman jika aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan mereka?"

"Intinya, kau tidak boleh melakukannya pada orang asing. Kau mengerti kan? Dan karna hari ini adalah hari perdanamu, biarkan aku menjemputmu nanti sore. Sekarang, _poppo._ "

"A-apa?! Ke-kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya?!"

"Karna kau selalu bilang untuk meminta izin jika ingin mencium mu."

Cup.

Dengan cepat, bibir tebal itu mendarat pada permukaan bibir merah mudanya.

"Dan karna aku menginginkannya."

Dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menyeringai dalam duduknya.

"Kau lihat kan? Aku sudah memberi contoh singkatnya padamu, jadi ulangi sekali lagi."

"YAISH DASAR KAU AHJUSSI GILA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke man teman tolong baca catatan panjang dibawah ini/?

Hallo- ini sudah kedua kalinya biku menghilang entah kemana :") tapi hamdallah biku bisa update tidak lebih dari dua bulan seperti beberapa waktu lalu :v

Jadi gini, biku niat awalnya bakalan jadiin ini _epilogue_ dari **Be Mature With Me**. tapi kayaknya ini bakalan lebih panjang deh, biku juga udah memperkirakan, kayaknya **BMWM** ini gaakan ada _sekuel_ nya.. chap kemaren itu kan ending yag terpaksakan/? Nah ceritanya ini udah masuk ke chap _epilogue_ dari ff ini.. _Epilogue_ itu rangkuman kan ya? Bisa gasih kalo _epilogue_ lebih dari satu chap? Kalo gabisa berarti ini masuk ke terusan chap sebelumnya aja hahaha,

Menurut kalian Chanyeol membutuhkan berapa step buat mendapatkan hati Baekhyun?

Tbh biku terkejut ada yang tau fakta penting tentang ff ini, woahh apa itu gampang ditebak? Selama ini cuman satu orang yang bisa nebak dengan sangatt betulll, kepada salah satu guest-nim selamat! Tebakan anda sepenuhnya benar!

Buat yang penasaran nantikan saja fakta yang akan segera terungkap

HUAHAHAHAHA.

Lalu biku perkirakan mungkin untuk ff ini tinggal sisa empat chapter lagi, mudah-mudahan.. :")

Dan biku mau minta maaf sebelumnya, biku rasa chapter ini tidak maksimal. Dari seluruh chapter sebelumnya, biku rasa chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan :")

Menurut kalian chapter ini membosankan ga? Karna biku selalu merasa buntu saat ngetiknya, mungkin ini karna efek biku kurang piknik dan biku udah butuh asupan EXO dan juga Chanbaek, jadinya terasa flat dan tidak se berwarna yang sebelumnya, hehehe, maaf ya teman-teman huhuhu T – T

Dan..

TERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG SUDAH BACA FF **BE MATURE WITH ME**.

Yang sudah memberikan kritik dan juga saran, review, fav dan juga follow nya.. biku bener-bener merasa terharu dan juga seneng :" apalagi chapter kemaren itu chapter yang paling banyak mendapat review dibanding chapter2 sebelumnya/? Ahahaha, jadi ingin nangis : "v

Selamat datang juga untuk readers baruu ~ makasih udah baca dan biku seneng kalo kalian suka sama ff nya.

Jadi.. berhubung ini udah mau detik-detik terakhir..

Biku seneng banget kalo sampai saat ini masih ada yang baca karya biku, meski biku ngilang lama tanpa memberi kabar, makasih udah mau nungguin, dan makasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah ngasih biku semangat, itu sangat membantu :")

Biku masih membutuhkan kritik dan juga saran, dan juga komentar dari kalian supaya biku bisa lebih banyak belajar dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang biku perbuat,

Ayo Review ~ kasih tau biku apa yang harus biku perbaiki terutama buat chapter yang menurut biku membosankan ini :")

Selalu tidak lupa untuk promosi

 **Go follow!**

 **Ig: biikachu_**

Dan untuk yang bener-bener terakhir..

WOEEE BAEKHYUN NYA JADI MENLY WOEEE, RAMBUTNYA PANJANG BRO /? CHANYEOL RAMBUT NYA KAYAK GULALI MANIS/? ADA CHANBAEK DI TEASER BAEKHYUN WOEE!

TEASER PHOTO CHANYEOL JUGA BIKIN KOBAMMM, GANTENG BANGET HNGG- SUNGGUH AESTHETIC, WALLPAPERABLE DAN LOCKSCREENABLE PISANN /? T - T

Oke biku lupa diri lagi :")

Mari kita dukung EXO buat comeback nya yang sekarang, biku udah siap perang nih :v

Jangan lupa streaming MV, LETS SUPPORT OUR KINGS ^ - ^

SALAM KOKOBOP !


	12. Step Two

"Intinya, kau tidak boleh melakukannya pada orang asing. Kau mengerti kan? Dan karna hari ini adalah hari perdanamu, biarkan aku menjemputmu nanti sore. Sekarang, _poppo._ "

"A-apa?! Ke-kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya?!"

"Karna kau selalu bilang untuk meminta izin jika ingin mencium mu."

Cup.

Dengan cepat, bibir tebal itu mendarat pada permukaan bibir merah mudanya.

"Dan karna aku menginginkannya."

Dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menyeringai dalam duduknya.

"Kau lihat kan? Aku sudah memberi contoh singkatnya padamu, jadi ulangi sekali lagi."

"YAISH DASAR KAU AHJUSSI GILA!"

Baekhyun segera beranjak keluar dan membanting pintu mobil, tentu saja karna ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan lelaki mesum yang selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk meciumnya. Kenapa juga Baekhyun selalu kecolongan? Seharusnya Baekhyun waspada setiap saat jika ia berada disekitar lelaki tampan –coret lelaki tua dan mesum itu.

"JANGAN MENJEMPUTKU SIALAN!"

Menatap wajah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya sedekat itu hampir saja membuat Baekhyun luluh, tapi tidak.

Ia tidak boleh luluh hanya karena paras sempurna lelaki itu. Ia tetap harus menolak perlakuan senonoh yang dilakukan lelaki mesum itu pada dirinya.

Memangnya dia kekasihnya yang bisa dicium setiap saat? Setidaknya Baekhyun memerlukan persiapan terlebih dahulu, mungkin dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa menikmati ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan lelaki tampan itu padanya.

Oke hentikan.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, lelaki yang berada didalam mobil itu mencondongkan bagian atas tubuhnya sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah segar itu mengintip keluar.

"Kau ingat pesan ku bukan? Jadilah anak yang baik. Ingat! Tolak apapun saat orang asing memberi mu sesuatu, jangan berbicaa dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Sampai jumpa pukul tiga sore, aku akan menunggumu disini."

Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu menyegarkan dipagi hari.

Sepertinya ahjussi itu sedang dalam mood yang sangat bagus.

Senyum pagi yang sengaja ditujukan padanya, membuat Baekhyun merinding karena selain itu, lelaki yang sialnya selalu terlihat tampan itu terus menatap dirinya dengan senyuman yang tentu saja tidak bisa Baekhyun abaikan begitu saja.

Lelaki ini sungguh mempesona.

Sepertinya setelah ini Baekhyun akan segera menemui kekalahannya.

Karna Baekhyun tidak bisa terus bertahan menghadapi senyuman dan tatapan yang lelaki itu berikan secara cuma-cuma padanya.

Apa kali ini Baekhyun kalah?

Baekhyun terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu menatapnya.

Apa ini memang takdir yang harus Baekhyun terima? Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan berakhir dengan lelaki ini. Dengan semua kejadian yang telah ia lewati, kenapa orang ini selalu ikut andil dalam hidupnya?

Namun Baekhyun sadar.

Melamun dipagi hari bukanlah hal yang baik.

Dengan begitu Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, tanpa pamit, Baekhyun meninggalkan lelaki yang masih berada didalam mobil, melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa lemas.

Ah benar. Itu karena ia terlalu lama berdiri tadi.

Tidak mungkin karena ia menatap lelaki itu terlalu lama hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Jadi mari kita fokus pada kuliah perdana mu Baekhyunnie, kau bisa melakukannya!

Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Apakah setelah ini ia akan menjalani pagi yang lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya?

Chanyeol terkekeh entah karena apa. Ia segera menaikkan kaca mobil dan kembali membenarkan duduknya pada jok kemudi.

Membayangkannya saja selalu membuat Chanyeol merasakan hembusan angin musim semi didalam dirinya.

Begitu menyenangkan.

Oh lihatlah dirimu Chanyeol, bukankah kau sudah sangat terlambat untuk menagalami masa pubertas?

Memalukan sekali, seperti seorang remaja amatir yang barusaja mengalami jatuh cinta.

Sekali lagi kedua belah bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar berbeda.

Dan Chanyeol sangat mencintainya.

"Aish.. menggemaskan sekali. Kau membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan mu lagi Baekhyunnie."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan itu, Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk memutar balik mobilnya, memulai harinya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan raksasa yang telah dipindah tugaskan pada dirinya.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan saat menginjakan kakinya pada kawasan yang menjadi tempat baru baginya dalam mendapatkan ilmu adalah..

Meng _scanning._

Mata sipit nya tidak akan melewatkan satu objek pun yang ada dihadapannya.

Mulai dari gerbang kampusnya, pepohonan yang ada disana, lapangan kampus, dan beberapa bangunan yang ada disana,

Hingga sebuah pengumuman terdengar olehnya. Pengumuman yang berasal dari lapangan yang kini mulai dipenuhi oleh beberapa mahasiswa.

"Oh apa ini upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru?"

Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya Baekhyun membenci hal ini.

Situasi dimana ia hanya bisa bepergian seorang diri dan tidak mengenal siapapun.

"Tak apa, jangan hancurkan hari perdana mu Baekhyunnie, kau akan segera medapatkan teman, kajja! Jadilah mahasiswa baik dan patuhi semua peraturannya!"

Seolah menyemangati diri sendiri, Baekhyun akhirnya melangkah menuju lapangan dimana semua orang telah berkumpul membentuk sebuah barisan.

Well, tidak buruk. Baekhyun pernah berada dilapangan besar ini sebelumnya.

Saat itu,

Ya. Pada saat itu untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kedua kakinya pada tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau ini, untuk menemui lelaki yang sangat dirindukan olehnya.

Tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya berakhir disini. Ditempat yang sama dimana semua kehidupan barunya dimulai.

Seorang lelaki berdiri diatas panggung.

Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu yang akan memimpin upacara penyambutan ini. Lelaki itu mengucapkan beberapa hal yang awalnya sangat menarik bagi Baekhyun, tentang seberapa banyak mahasiswa yang telah diterima di Universitas ini yang tentusaja Baekhyun termasuk kedalamnya.

Hingga sambutan yang benar-benar panjang dan sukses membuat kedua kakinya pegal karena terus berdiri.

"Apa semua mahasiswa disana akan menyampaikan sambutannya? Kenapa lama sekali.."

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam posisinya, oh ayolah, ini masih pagi, dan sampai kapan Baekhyun harus berdiri disini? Kapan kuliahnya dimulai? Bisakah mereka semua membicarakannya lain kali? Baekhyun tidak terbiasa jika harus terus berdiri dan mendengarkan orang-orang yang berada didepan sana berbicara sesuatu yang mulai terdengar membosankan baginya.

Hingga penderitaan nya berakhir saat seorang wanita menggantikan lelaki diatas panggung dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

" _Lalu acara selanjutnya adalah pengenalan jurusan yang akan dilaksanakan di aula utama kampus kita, kalian bisa meninggalkan lapangan saat aku menyebut satu persatu Fakultas dan Jurusan kalian, lalu kalian segera memasuki aula yang bersebrangan dengan lapangan ini, baiklah yang pertama boleh meninggalkan lapangan ini adalah, Fakultas Ekonomi, Management Bisnis.."_

"Astaga ada lagi?!"

Baekhyun mengeluh malas, kedua kakinya terasa _kebas_ sekarang, haruskah Baekhyun mengikuti semua ini? Atau pulang saja? Toh tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya disini bukan?

"Ya Tuhan, kapan semua ini berakhir?

" _Fakultas Creative Industry, Fashion Design."_

Namun niat buruknya seketika lenyap saat ia mendengar jurusan nya disebut, entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat itu, jadi mari kita biarkan Baekhyun mengikuti upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru hingga selesai, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa duduk didalam aula itu bukan?

Kedua matanya membola saat ia memasuki sebuah aula yang sangat besar dan.. indah?

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika bangunan seperti ini terdapat disebuah universitas, dengan ratusan ah mungkin ribuan kursi yang tertata begitu rapih, ruangan yang begitu luas untuk semua mahasiswa yang sebagian telah duduk pada kursinya masing masing, semua kursi itu mengarah pada sebuah panggung dalam ukuran yang cukup besar didepan sana.

Belum selesai Baekhyun mengagumi betapa megahnya bangunan ini, seseorang mengusik perhatian Baekhyun, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia menyadari seseorang duduk disebelahnya.

Karna tidak ingin merasa canggung, Baekhyun memberikan senyum manis nya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa seseorang disebelahnya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut yang dikuncir _ponytail_ , mata indah seperti kucing berhias _eyeliner_ yang membuat bentuk matanya terlihat semakin jelas, wanita itu memiliki bibir indah yang tipis, beroles lipstick merah muda yang tidak begitu kentara.

Wahh, bukankah orang ini memiliki jurasan yang sama seperti dirinya? Penampilannya bagus sekali, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan berani jika harus berpenampilan seperti ini pada hari pertamanya kuliah, tapi sepertinya wanita ini memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengajak wanita itu untuk berkenalan atau sekedar berbincang, namun sayang sekali pengeras suara yang berasal dari panggung itu mengurungkan niatan Baekhyun.

Mungkin wanita ini tidak seperti dirinya yang lebih tertarik dengan mengobrol dibandingkan dengan memperhatikan seseorang yang berbicara di depan sana.

Oke, Baekhyun harus memberikan kesan yang baik, maka dari itu mari kembali mendengarkan apa yang mereka sampaikan didepan sana.

Satu jam setelahnya, seluruh mahasiswa meninggalkan aula, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega.

Setelah pengumuman terakhir, semuanya akan segera dimulai.

Kelas perdana-nya.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang pelajar yang gila belajar, tapi saat ini, gadis pemilik mata _puppy_ itu benar-benar penasaran tentang bagaimana kelas yang akan ia hadiri sekarang, tentang kelasnya, dan juga tentang hmm.. dosennya?

Itu sangat menarik bagi wanita bertubuh mungil yang kini berjalan keluar aula,

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, membayangkan apakah ia akan bertemu dengan dosen tampan seperti yang ia lihat dalam drama-drama?

Atau mungkin Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan teman kelasnya yang tampan? Pintar? Seperti yang ia baca dalam _fanfiction_? Pemikiran konyol itu berhasil membuatnya bahagia tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Hey, bukankah kau yang duduk disebelahku tadi?"

Sentuhan pada pundak kirinya, berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan tampilan menarik tersenyum padanya, wanita yang duduk disebelahnya tadi.

"Fashion Design bukan?"

"O-oh ya.."

Baekhyun sedikit tergagap,

Bukan tanpa alasan, wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar cantik, dengan pakaian yang cukup ehm..

Berani?

Well bagi Baekhyun, ia mungkin tidak akan sepercaya diri itu saat memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan pada hari pertama kuliahnya, ditambah ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun sekolah tanpa mengenakan seragam, Baekhyun bahkan menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam lengkap dengan menata rambut dan memilih makeup yang tepat untuk kuliahnya hari ini.

Sedangkan wanita ini terkesan begitu sederhana dan.. luar biasa?

Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja oversize kotak-kotak berwarna hijau, celana jeans dengan beberapa sobekan dibeberapa tempat yang melekat di kedua kakinya, rambutnya dikuncir tinggi dengan beberapa helai yang dibiarkan terurai, wanita itu juga mengenakan riasan di mata dan juga wajahnya.

Sudahkah Baekhyun bilang jika wanita ini memiliki sepasang mata yang cantik?

Ditambah dengan goresan eyeliner yang terlihat runcing pada ujung kelopak matanya, membuat bentuk matanya menyerupai seekor kucing yang menawan.

Wah.. mungkin suatu saat Baekhyun harus mencoba berpenampilan seperti ini saat pergi ke kampus.

"Namaku Kim Minseok, kau boleh memanggilku Minseok, aku ingin sekali menyapamu sedari tadi, tapi sepertinya kau sangat serius memperhatikan mereka didalam aula tadi."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum dengan sebelah tangannya yang terulur bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjabat tangan.

"O-oh hallo, namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, hahaha sebenarnya akupun ingin menyapamu saat didalam sana, tapi kupikir kau akan merasa terganggu jika aku melakukannya."

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menjabat sebelah tangan yang terulur itu, menaik turunkan genggaman tangannya, dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Selamat Byun Baekhyun, kau mendapatkan teman pertamamu hari ini.

"Hahaha, aku tidak akan mungkin tahan jika terus memperhatikan mereka berbicara didepan sana. Jadi Baekhyunnie, apa kau memiliki kelas sekarang?"

Waw.. apa orang ini sama seperti dirinya? Jika tau seperti itu, mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengajaknya berbincang sedari tadi, dan tidak usah berpura-pura memperhatikan orang-orang membosakan yang memberi pengarahan selama satu jam penuh.

Dasar muka dua.

"Eiy, jika tau seperti itu seharusnya aku mengajakmu berbincang sedari tadi, haha mengecewakan sekali. Hmm aku memiliki kelas pukul delapan nanti, dan aku belum tau dimana kelas ku."

"Hahaha, kurasa kita memiliki sebuah kesalah pahaman. Apa mungkin kita memiliki kelas yang sama? Aku bisa membantumu menemukan ruangan kelas mu, kau berada dikelas apa untuk mata kuliah hari ini?"

"Benarkah? Kau bisa membantuku menemukan kelasku? Hmm.. kelas B, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sempurna! Kita berada dikelas yang sama. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi kekelas, kurasa aku sudah menemukan teman sebangku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang begitu lebar.

Mungkin Minseok akan menganggpnya sebagai gadis yang aneh setelah ini.

Tidak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan teman baru pada hari pertamanya, ditambah Baekhyun merasa beruntung karna orang itu adalah Minseok.

Wanita ini sepertinya sosok yang menyenangkan, Minseok juga pandai berbicara sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa kesulitan padahal mereka barusaja kenal. Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu mereka bisa dengan cepat mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hey, apakah ini tahun pertamamu?"

Minseok kembali membuka pertanyaan saat mereka berjalan lebih dalam memasuki kawasan kampus untuk menghadiri kelas pertama mereka dipagi ini.

Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan apapun yang mereka lewati,

Sekolah barunya benar-benar luas sekali!

Mungkin ia akan tersesat jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Minseok.

"Yup! Bukankah semua yang memulai perkuliahan hari ini adalah mahasiswa angkatan baru?"

"Hmm seharusnya aku ada pada tingkat dua tahun ini, aku menunda kuliahku tahun lalu."

"Woah benarkah? Kalau begitu.. bukankah seharusnya aku memanggilmu, eonni?"

"Hahaha, tidak- tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, kita berada dalam satu angkatan yang sama, anggap saja kita memiliki umur yang sama, kurasa kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, bukan begitu?"

"Baiklah jika kau yang memintanya, lalu apa yang kau lakukan satu tahun yang lalu?"

"Hm.. bersenang-senang? Aku hanya melakukan apapun yang kumau tahun lalu, kau tau? Aku butuh beristirahat saat itu, seperti berlibur misalnya? Kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup jika setelah lulus harus segera melanjutkan sekolahku lagi, maksudku, hey.. "Aku barusaja menyelesaikan sekolahku selama tiga tahun dan sekarang aku harus kembali sekolah dan belajar selama empat tahun?! Aku butuh istirahat eomma!"

Minseok terkekeh setelah ia menirukan percakapan terakhir bersama orangtuanya tahun lalu, kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran Minseok saat itu, ia hanya ingin beristirahat sebelum kembali melanjutkan _study_ nya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Ahh kau benar! Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku? Aish, jika kau memberitauku lebih dulu, kurasa aku tidak perlu belajar mati-matian setelah Ujian Nasional, menghabiskan sebulan penuh untuk belajar, menjengkelkan sekali."

 _Lagipula jika bukan karena ahjussi menyebalkan itu, mungkin aku bisa saja menikmati satu tahun ku untuk liburan dan bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau._

"Tak apa, kau tau? Kau bisa menghemat waktumu jika kau langsung berkuliah, lagipula masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan saat selesai kuliah nanti, dan kau harus memperhatikan umurmu, beberapa perusahaan memiliki kriteria umur yang berbeda saat menerima pegawai baru."

"Tetap saja.. aku juga ingin liburan.."

Baekhyun merenggut kesal, entah kenapa, ia merasa iri, jika dipikir-pikir itu memang bukan suatu hal yang salah, mungkin Baekhyun terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan semua yang ia alami membuatnya semakin menginginkan liburan untuk menyegarkan otak dan pikirannya.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan liburanmu nanti, bagaimana jika kita masuk kelas terlebih dahulu? Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan pelajaran yang akan kita dapatkan sekarang?"

Setelahnya Minseok melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah ceria,

Lucu sekali.

Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang sangat mudah dibujuk.

Asal kau memberinya permen, maka anak kecil itu akan berhenti merengek.

Begitulah kira-kira perumpamaan yang Minseok dapatkan saat melihat sikap Baekhkyun, gadis bertubuh mungil, sahabat barunya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun dibuat kagum oleh sekolah barunya ini.

Disamping sekolahnya yang sangat luas lengkap dengan bangunan nya yang keren, kini dirinya dibuat ternganga dengan kelas yang luasnya duakali lipat dari kelasnya saat disekolah menengah atas, dengan murid yang jauh lebih banyak, dan posisi duduk yang bisa kau tentukan sendiri,

Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat menyukai kehidupan barunya disekolah.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kelas ini memiliki mahasiswa yang terlalu banyak?"

Minseok setengah berbisik pada Baekhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja ditempat duduknya, seolah tidak merasa terganggu dengan mahasiswa lain yang duduk secara berdempetan dikarenakan jumlah kursi yang terbatas.

"Ah benarkah? Kupikir kelas ini memang memiliki jumlah mahasiswa yang banyak, bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ringan, entah Baekhyun memang tidak peka, atau memang Baekhyun itu tidak begitu mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang dia alami sekarang.

"Astaga Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau ini polos sekali? Bukankah seharusnya setiap kelas memiliki maksimal empat puluh mahsiswa? Kurasa yang berada didalam sini melebihi kapasitas mahasiswa yang seharusnya. Beruntung sekali kita mendapatkan kursi, aku tidak mau belajar sambil berdiri seperti orang-orang dibelakang itu."

Minseok sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dimana beberapa mahasiswa terpaksa harus berdiri karna tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Didalam pikirannya, hal itu sangatlah keren.

Belum pernah Baekhyun melihat orang yang tidak kebagian kursi untuk belajar, ditambah dengan jumlah mahasiswa yang begitu banyak berada didalam satu ruangan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Atensi Baekhyun teralihkan saat sebuah sorakan mengiringi seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

Seorang wanita bertubuh proporsional, dengan lekukan pinggang yang indah dan kaki panjang yang jenjang.

"Wow."

Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari kedua belah bibir tipis Baekhyun saat melihat sosok bak model itu berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Seperti seorang model eh? Dia Prof Kang. Kudengar dia menghabiskan waktunya menjadi designer di Italia selama tigatahun, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengajar disini."

"Heol, benarkah? Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan 'kejutan' lain yang ia dapat dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat ini.

"Dosen Kang memang primadona dijurusan kita Baekhyunnie, ahh kurasa ini penyebab kelas menjadi begitu sesak."

Baekhyun bergumam iya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada wanita sempurna didepan sana.

Tidak salah lagi, tentu saja kelas ini menjadi incaran semua orang disini, tapi bukankah tidak akan efektif jika belajar seperti ini?

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Kudengar tahun ini aku kembali mendapatkan kelas yang melebihi kapasitas."

Sosok itu terkekeh ringan membuat suasana kelas kembali terdengar riuh.

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengumpulkan semua kelas yang kupegang untuk satu semseter kedepan, karna ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan."

Dosen Kang kemudian membuka lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya ia letakkan pada sebuah mimbar yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Aku memiliki beberapa hal yang harus kuurus dan itu mengharuskan ku untuk absen kelas minggu depan."

Terdengar suara helaan kekecewaan memenuhi kelas saat dosen cantik itu menginformasikan sesuatu.

Bukankah mereka harusnya terdengar senang karna mungkin minggu depan mereka tidak akan belajar?

Aahh Baekhyun lupa.

Yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang dosen yang menjadi idola bagi seluruh mahasiswa dijurusannya.

"Akan ada pameran busana yang akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Perancang ini merupakan teman lamaku saat kuliah di Prancis dulu."

"Apa dia cantik?!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari barisan belakang kelas, yang tidak lama kemudian disoraki oleh mahasiswa lainnya.

 _Dasar lelaki, selalu tentang wanita cantik._

Baekhyun sempat menggurutu dalam hatinya, sebelum suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Dosen Kang membuat Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan setiap perkataan yang disampaikan dosen muda dan cantik itu.

"Cantik, dia sangat cantik sekali dan kurasa dia cukup terkenal haha. Baiklah kurasa semuanya sudah jelas bukan? Tenang saja, kalian tidak akan belajar dengan keadaan sesak seperti sekarang, aku memang sengaja mengumpulkan semua kelas agar bisa menghemat waktuku, jadi bagaimana jika sekarang aku memperkenalkan apa yang akan kalian pelajari untuk satu semester kedepan?"

Dua jam setelahnya kelas pertama Baekhyun selesai.

Minseok segera mengajak Baekhyun ke _cafetaria_ yang 'katanya' sangat luas dengan berbagai makanan yang rasanya tidak usah diragukan lagi untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai meronta lapar.

Tentusaja Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk kembali melihat bagian sekolahnya yang sudah pasti keren seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Memang masih terhitung lama untuk memasuki jam makan siang, dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

 _Cafetaria_ ini memang benar-benar luas dan sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang larut pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun dengan semangat memesan beberapa makanan.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan rela mengantri jika kenyataan nya seperti ini.

"Ahh aku benar-benar lapar sekali. Kau sudah memesan makanan mu Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mendudukkan dirinya setelah sebelumnya berperang dengan keinginan hatinya ketika melihat semua menu yang terpajang pada tembok _cafetaria,_ membuat Baekhyun bingung harus memesan apa, karna entah kenapa semua makanan yang pernah ia coba itu terlihat begitu nikmat dan menggoda membuat ia ingin membeli semuanya.

Namun tetap saja, pilihannya berakhir dengan seporsi _gimbap_ seperti yang selalu ia pesan saat di sekolah menengah dulu.

"Kau menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk memesan _gimbap_? Kupikir kau akan memesan makan siang lebih banyak dariku, kau memang benar-benar sesuatu Baekhyunnie."

Minseok hanya melongo tidak percaya karna Baekhyun kembali pada meja mereka hanya dengan seporsi _gimbap_ dan minuman dengan sari rasa strawberry.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih menunggu semua pesanan tesaji seluruhnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bingung. Banyak sekali menu makanan yang tersedia disini, jadi kurasa aku akan mencobanya satu persatu setiap harinya."

"Baiklah, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Apa kau masih memiliki kelas setelah makan siang?"

"Hmm, kurasa aku memiliki satu kelas terakhir untuk hari ini, apa kau memiliki kelas juga?"

"Sama sepertimu, ingin menyamakan jadwal kita untuk besok?"

"Ide bagus! Kurasa kita perlu bertukar nomor ponsel juga."

Keduanya tertawa sembari menikmati sajian makan siang mereka.

Baekyun merasa senang saat melihat oranglain tidak berseragam sama seperti dirinya.

Fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang mahasiswa baru memberikan kesan tersendiri dalam hatinya.

Suasana dan orang-orang baru yang ia temui hari ini membuatnya semakin sempurna, ditambah kehadiran Minseok, sahabat barunya yang selalu menemani Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tidak merasa terbebani dalam menjalani hari pertama kuliahnya.

"Hey kita memiliki tiga jadwal yang sama dalam satu minggu, dan besok kita memiliki kelas setelah jam makan siang. Apa kau ingin berangkat kekelas bersama denganku Baekhyunnie?"

Minseok segera mengakhiri 'menyamakan' jadwal kuliah mereka sesaat setelah ia memeriksa notebook miliknya.

"Setelah makan siang? Bukankah itu akan sedikit memakan waktu jika aku berangkat setelah makan siang dirumah? Bagaimana jika makan siang disini setiap kita memiliki kelas setelah jam makan siang? Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu khawatir terlambat karna kita telah berada dikampus."

"Kau menginginkannya? Tentu, ide yang bagus, jika kau tidak keberatan tidak makan siang dirumah, tidak menjadi masalah bagiku."

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya sembari kembali menyuapkan makanan yang masih tersisa didalam piringnya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah, lagipula bukankah dengan begitu kau juga tidak akan makan siang dirumah?"

Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan teman barunya itu,

"Hmm tidak ada bedanya bagiku, mau dirumah atau dikampus tetap saja aku akan menikmati makan siangku seorang diri, orangtua ku tinggal di China, dan mereka menyewakan sebuah apartement untukku di Seoul, jadi yah.. begitulah."

Minseok mengankat kedua bahunya acuh, melirik Baekhyun yang seolah sedang memproses ucapan yang barusaja ia lontarkan.

"Astaga, itu keren! Jadi maksudmu kau tinggal seorang diri di Seoul?! Kenapa kau lebih memilih kuliah disini jika jelas-jelas kedua orangtuamu menetap di China?"

Minseok terkekeh, Baekhyun terlihat begitu penasaran sekali, lagipula apa yang menjadikan hal itu keren jika kau harus tinggal seorang diri tanpa ditemani kedua orangtuamu?

"Kakekku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, dan kini nenekku sakit, orangtua ku berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya mereka mengurus nenekku, maka dari itu mereka meminta untuk dipindah tugaskan dan memutuskan untuk mengurus nenekku disana, sebenarnya mereka mengajakku untuk ikut serta pindah, tapi aku menolakknya karna aku tidak mau mempelajari bahasa disana yang tentu akan membuatku kesulitan untuk bertahan. Jadi seperti inilah aku sekarang."

Minseok hanya memberikan senyum lebarnya, namun tak disangka karna yang ia dapatkan setelahnya adalah Baekhyun yang menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir! Kau beruntung sekali karna bertemu dengan ku. Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu, dan kau bisa berkunjung kerumahku sewaktu-waktu, mari menjadi teman baik mulai dari sekarang!"

Baekhyun tak kalah dalam memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Hal pertama yang Minseok lihat adalah kedua mata sipit Baekhyun akan melengkung saat tertawa, mengingatkannya pada salah satu ciptaan Tuhan, seperti bulan sabit yang sangat indah.

Tentusaja Minseok tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senang nya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun benar.

Ia menjadi seorang yang beruntung karna telah bertemu Baekhyun, sosok seperti anak kecil yang begitu polos dan ceria.

Mungkin Minseok akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang adik seperti yang ia idam-idamkan dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mature With Me '** _ **Epilogue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Minseok membereskan peralatan tulisnya saat kelas terakhirnya untuk hari ini selasai.

Sesekali matanya melirik Baekhyun yang nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm, aku.. tidak tau."

Ucap gadis yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

Minseok menekuk alis nya bingung,

Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Baekhyunnie, kau tau jalan pulang kerumah mu sendiri kan? Apa seseorang akan menjemputmu sekarang?"

Bukan karna penasaran atau cari perhatian, tapi Minseok hanya berjaga-jaga.

Sepertinya Baekhyun seseorang yang cukup pelupa dan sedikit ceroboh. Pasalnya, sebelum mereka mengikuti kelas terakhir mereka hari ini, Baekhyun berkata jika ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi, sebenarnya saat itu Minseok menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Baekhyun, namun gadis mungil itu berkata jika ia tau dimana tempatnya.

Setelahnya Minseok harus menunggu selama tigapuluh menit karna Baekhyun tidak kunjung kembali. Saat dirinya berinisiatif untuk mencari Bekhyun, gadis pemilik rambut coklat bergelombang itu kembali dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

" _Apa kau menunggu lama?"_

Baekhyun berujar dan sesekali menelan ludahnya dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

Apa kamar mandi berjarak sejauh itu? Kenapa sepertinya dia kelelahan sekali?

" _Tigapuluh menit Baekhyunnie, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama itu?"_

Sambil menunggu rasa penasarannya terjawab, Minseok menyodorkan botol minuman dingin yang segera diterima oleh Baekhyun, gadis itu lalu meminumnya seperti orang yang baru menemukan air setelah beberapa hari.

" _Hah.. sebelum makan siang aku melihat ada kamar mandi di sekitar sini, tapi sepertinya aku salah berbelok dan berjalan semakin jauh, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan kamar mandi dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku masuk kesana. Saat aku ingin kembali, aku sadar jika sebelumnya aku asal berbelok dan aku memerlukan waktu untuk bisa sampai kemari."_

Minseok melongo tak percaya, sedangkan Baekhyun kembali memberikan botol minuman dengan sisa sedikit air didalamnya sambil tersenyum begitu lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi hingga lengkungan bulan sabit dimatanya kembali muncul.

" _Astaga.. kenapa bisa seperti itu?! Kau tersesat? Apa yang kau maksud adalah kamar mandi disebelah cafetaria? Itu hanya beberapa langkah dari sini Baekhyunnie, Ya Tuhan.. lain kali bilang padaku jika ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, kurasa kau salah berbelok hingga akhirnya kau pergi terlalu jauh. Ayo pergi, kelas kita dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."_

Begitulah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dimana setelah itu, Minseok mengetahui satu fakta tentang teman barunya.

Baekhyun yang ceroboh, dan pelupa.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah kekampus ini sebelumnya, menggunakan bus.. tapi saat kembali pulang, aku diantar oleh seseorang, jadi aku belum pernah pulang kerumah menggunakan bus dari sini."

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ngingat jalur bus yang pernah ia naiki dulu, itu tidak akan berbeda seperti saat ia datang kemari bukan?

"Katakan dimana rumahmu? Aku sudah menggunakan bus sebagai kendaraan ku untuk bepergian, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Sayang sekali karna setelah ini aku harus membeli kebutuhan sehari hari di supermarket jadi aku tidak bisa menemani mu, tak apa kan?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, seperti seorang anak yang dinasehati oleh ibunya agar segera pulang kerumah dan tidak keluyuran.

Setelahnya Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Minseok yang terkesan berbilit dan rumit.

Masalahnya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengetahui nama jalan disekitar sini, itu membuatnya semakin bingung karna Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan sama sekali jalan mana yang harus ia ambil untuk pulang nanti.

"Kau mengerti Baekhyunnie?"

Bahkan setelah Minseok menjelaskan serinci apapun tidak ada yang masuk kedalam pikirannya, karna sedari tadi Baekhyun melamun, memikirkan bagaimana cara dia pulang nanti.

"O-oh ya, aku mengerti, terimakasih."

Pada akhirnya Baekyun hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat penuh kebohongan itu, karna sepertinya Minseok terlihat sedikit buru-buru, mungkin ia harus menaiki bus yang sebentar lagi sampai.

"Kau bisa kan? Akan kuhubungi saat aku sampai dirumah nanti, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tinggal sekarang?"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku, kau pulang duluan saja, aku akan segera menyusul."

Hingga akhirnya Minseok menepuk pelan lengan Baekhyun lalu segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas. Minseok melambaikan tangannya, bermaksud memberikan salam perpisahan, dan setelahnya Minseok benar-benar meninggalkan kelas,

Menyisakan Byun Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dikursinya.

"Ternyata semuanya baru dimulai sekarang."

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak, menyampirkan tas pada bahu kanan nya, dan berjalan berlalu keluar kelas dengan pikirannya yang masih berputar tentang bagaimana cara dia pulang?

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menghubungi Baekboom, tapi sepertinya itu akan berdampak buruk, karna sebelumnya baik oppanya atau keluarganya sudah tau jika hari ini atau mungkin seterusnya Baekhyun akan diantar jemput oleh seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Dan jika Baekhyun pulang seorang diri, mungkin mereka akan bertanya-tanya, kenapa putri satu-satunya itu pulang sendirian?

Bagaimana cara Baekhyun menjelaskan jika dirinya sedang merajuk pada lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya karena lelaki itu melakukan hal senonoh yaitu mencium bibirnya?

"Aishh ahjussi menyebalkan itu!"

Baekhyun menggerutu dan melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya,

14:50

Sekarang Baekhyun menyesal, kenapa ia tidak meminta Minseok untuk menuliskan rute jalan pulangnnya tadi? Setidaknya dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa mengingat dengan jelas, jalan mana yang harus ia ambil.

Dan Baekhyun terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi lelaki yang seharusnya menjemput dirinya sekarang.

Lagipula, dia sedang marah oke?

Baekhyun tidak akan mengalah semudah itu.

Meski ia harus menderita, yang terpenting, harga dirinya yang lebih berharga.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kini ia berada dikawasan gerbang kampusnya, dan sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan agar bisa sampai kerumahnya.

Kedua bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

Pikirannya bercampur aduk entah memikirkan apa.

Kedua pipinya mengembung karna lagi-lagi ia menyesali otaknya yang dalam beberapa kondisi malah berjalan begitu lamban.

Pandangannya ia alihkan dari yang tadinya hanya menunduk menatap aspal, kini Baekhyun mengangkat kapalanya, pandangannya menemukan sebuah harapan yang sontak membuat kedua mata sipitnya membola tidak percaya, tanpa memikirkan hal lain, ia segera menghampiri sosok yang berada tepat didepan gerbang kampusnya.

"Ahjussi!"

Dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri diwajah kecilnya, diikuti dengan perasaan senang dan lega dihatinya, Baekhyun berlari mendekati sosok jangkung yang berdiri disamping mobil mengkilapnya.

Byun Baekhyun..

Mana harga diri yang sebelumnya kau katakan?

"Sudah beres?"

Usakan kecil Baekhyun dapatkan pada pucuk kepalanya.

Orang itu tersenyum padanya, membuat hatinya kembali diliputi rasa senang,

"Ahjussi datang.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya entah karena apa, masih dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lega entah untuk alasan apa.

"Tentusaja, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menunggu disini pada pukul tiga? Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu. Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Menyenangkan! Ahjussi tau? Aku mengalami banyak hal hari ini."

Baekhyun begitu antusias karna akhirnya ada orang yang menanyakan apa yang ia rasakan salama seharian ini, karna sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang menikmati semua yang ia lewati dan yang ia dapatkan hari ini

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum saat mendengarnya, senang rasanya melihat gadisnya ceria seperti biasanya, membuatnya melupakan rasa lelah selama seharian penuh karna pekerjaan kantornya.

Dengan jantan Chanyeol membuka kan pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan gadis yang dicintainya memasuki mobil seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa keberatan akan hal itu.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau alami hari ini hm?"

Mobil yang sebelumnya terparkir selama sepuluh menit itu akhirnya bergerak menjauhi kampus tempat ia menunggu Baekhyun seperti yang telah ia janjikan sebelumnya.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik keberadaan Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya, gadis itu sedang memainkan ponselnya seperti membalas pesan dari seseorang.

"Aku memiliki teman baru!"

Wajah mungil itu berseru dengan riang seraya membalas suara yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Secepat itu? Kau hebat juga ternyata, siapa namanya?"

Ucap si lelaki yang lebih tua itu terdengar begitu penasaran,

"Namanya Minseok, Kim Minseok. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku karena dia baru melanjutkan kuliahnya tahun ini. Dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan pandai berbicara, kurasa kita akan semakin akrab setiap harinya, aku juga telah bertukar nomor ponsel dengannya."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sumringah, hingga ia teringat ada sesuatu yang harus ia samapaikan pada lelaki disampingnya.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan, kurasa ahjussi perlu mengetahuinya. Besok aku akan memulai kelas ku setelah jam makan siang, jadi kupikir besok ahjussi tidak perlu menjemput kerumahku."

Baekhyun masih memusatkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang memegang stir kemudi, lelaki itu belum memberikan respon tentang apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Jadi besok kau memiliki kelas siang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebanyak dua kali,

"Pulang jam berapa?"

"Seperti sekarang, dan sepertinya aku akan makan siang di kampusku, ahjussi tau, _cafetria_ disana besar sekali, mereka memiliki banyak makanan dan semuanya terlihat enak, kampusnya juga sangat besar, dan bangunannya bagus sekali, aku bahkan tersesat saat ingin ke kamar mandi tadi."

Baekhyun terkekeh teringat akan kejadian yang ia alami tadi siang, dan semakin terkekeh saat sekilas bayangan Minseok terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, lalu bagaimana kau berangkat besok? Jika kau mau aku bisa saja kerumahmu untuk menjemputmu dan kembali lagi sebelum jam makan siang."

"Tidak tidak.. ahjussi tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, kau tau? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, bukan berarti aku peduli oke? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan mu, selintas tadi terpikirkan olehku, aku ingin mencoba berangkat menggunakan sepedaku. Kupikir itu tidak akan sulit, aku sudah tau jalan menuju kampusku, dan jika aku menggunakan sepedaku aku tidak perlu memutar jalan saat pulang nanti."

Chanyeol kembali tidak memberi respon, kedua mata bulat itu hanya terfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung harus bekomentar apa.

Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Ahjussi?"

Lama karna Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pendapatnya, Baekhyun kembali memanggil lelaki itu, memastikan jika lelaki itu tidak melamun saat sedang berkendara, karna itu akan sangat berbahaya.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dua kali,

Hm?

Hanya hm?

"Ehm.. apa kau mendengarkan apa yang sebelumnya kuucapkan?"

"Ya."

Kini Baekhyun melipat kedua belah bibirnya, tidak mengerti harus berkata apa lagi, karna sepertinya Baekhyun memang salah bicara.

Tapi dimana letak kesalahannya?

Mungkin ia harus diam sekarang, sepertinya lelaki disebelahnya itu sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi nya dari jalanan, melirik lelaki yang kembali mengeluarkan suara, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Namun lelaki itu tetap berfokus pada jalanan dan tidak membalas pandangannya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanku Baekhyun?"

Pandagan lelaki dengan setelan kerja itu masih berfokus pada jalanan dan stir kemudi, sementara gadis berambut coklat masih tidak paham mengenai situasi dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki mapan itu padanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ehm.. perlakuan apa yang ahjussi maksud?"

Gadis itu berucap dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak ingin memperparah situasi jika ia kembali salah berbicara.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih tetap salah bicara, karna nyatanya, Chanyeol masih enggan menatapnya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman jika aku mengantar dan menjemputmu seperti ini?"

Ah.. itu rupanya..

Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya, mengerti dengan maksud yang diucapkan lelaki jangkung itu. Apa ini yang mengganggu pikiran lelaki itu sedari tadi?

"Ti-tidak.. tentu saja tidak.. aku malah berterimakasih karna ahjussi bersedia mengantar jemputku kekampus meski ahjsussi harus mendatangi rumahku dan memutar jalan, tapi saat aku menyadari jika jadwal ku seperti ini, kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku pergi seorang diri, aku benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan mu ahjussi, aku tau jika ahjussi memiliki banyak pekerjaan, dan aku tidak ingin membuat ahjussi merasa terbebani jika harus mengantar jemputku, besok aku memiliki kelas siang, aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot-repot keluar kantor hanya untuk menjemputku, jadi yah.. seperti itulah."

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kekehan kecil disertai garukan pada belakang kepalanya, berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin, berharap ahjussi disebelahnya tidak salah paham dan mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksudkan.

Namun yang Baekhyun dengar adalah sebuah helaan nafas yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

Astaga.. apa Baekhyun salah lagi?

"Baekhyun.. aku tidak pernah merasa terbabani dengan itu semua, lagipula itu adalah kemauanku sendiri, saat aku menawarkan diriku untuk melakukan semua itu pada eomma mu, itu berarti aku memang siap melakukannya meski apapun resikonya. Aku telah menyanggupinya, dan sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kukatakan, kau mengerti?"

Pada akhir ucapannya, lelaki itu akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kedua mata sipit yang kini terdiam dalam duduknya.

 _Lagipula.. bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap harinya jika aku tidak melakukan ini?_

"Be..narkah? aku hanya.. maksudku ahjussi tidak usah repot-repot jika memang ahjussi tidak bisa menjemputku, tidak masalah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Tidak. Tak apa, aku bisa melakukannya, selama kau tidak merasa keberatan, aku bisa melakukannya, tidak usah dipikirkan, mengerti?"

Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan dan mengusak poni gadisnya ditambah dengan seulas senyum memukau yang ia tujukan untuk gadisnya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja.. aku ingin mencobanya, bagaimana jika besok aku berangkat menggunakan sepedaku, dan saat aku pulang aku akan berkunjung menemui ahjussi lalu kita pulang bersama?"

Yah.. lagipula Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak binar bahagia dimata gadis itu, jadi Chanyeol hanya meng-iyakan agar Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan rasa penasarannya.

"Jika memang kau ingin mencobanya, baiklah.. tapi ingat untuk datang ke kantorku setelah kau pulang nanti, oke?"

"Baiklah, deal!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya saat melihat lagi-lagi gadisnya itu terlihat begitu senang, sulit sekali membagi fokusnya jika kau duduk berdampingan dengan gadis menggemaskan saat mengemudi.

"Ingin makan sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang kerumah?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak.. entah kenapa aku merasa ngantuk sekali, bagaimana jika besok saja?"

Baekhyun kembali menyerukan suaranya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol,

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

Pintu mobilnya kembali tertutup saat Baekhyun telah keluar dari mobilnya, Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya dari dalam, menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dalam posisinya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ahjussi, ahjussi boleh pulang dan beristirahat, sampai jumpa besok pukul tiga."

Gadisnya tersenyum bagitu cantik, jemari lentiknya bergerak melambai pada dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum, bersyukur karna hanya dengan begini ia merasa bahagia, dan semua rasa lelahnya menguap saat ia melihat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum hanya pada dirinya.

Ya. Seperti inilah yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Aku mengerti, segeralah masuk, sampaikan salamku pada Baekboom dan orang tuamu."

"Eung!"

Anggukan menggemaskan itu Chanyeol terima, dan Chanyeol tidak akan menjalankan mobilnya sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya diambang gerbang rumahnya.

Dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, tidak menyangka jika kelakuan Baekhyun tetaplah seperti seorang gadis kecil dimatanya.

Hingga gerbang besi itu tertutup dibarengi dengan menghilangnya sosok Baekhyun yang memasuki rumahnya.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol masih belum mau beranjak dari sana.

Ia melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar rapi dikerah kemejanya, kambali menutup kaca mobilnya dan menaikan suhu AC mobilnya.

Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran jok mobil, memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat,

Seperti inilah yang selalu Chanyeol lalui setelah semua pekerjaan dan pertemuannya berasama kolega kerjanya selesai.

Belum selesai Chanyeol menghabiskan seluruh rasa lelahnya, badannya segera menegak saat ia mendengar kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh seseorang dengan tidak sabaran,

"Astaga, Baekhyun?!"

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi biarkan aku masuk!"

Gadisnya terlihat begitu panik dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

Chanyeol bergegas untuk membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, disusul dengan Baekhyun yang segera masuk kedalam mobil dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi?!"

Chanyeol tentu saja panik, belum genap sepuluh menit semenjak gadisnya itu memasuki rumahnya, dan sekarang gadis itu kembali berada didalam mobilnya dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol perkirakan,

Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu didalam rumahnya?

"Sebentar.. biarkan aku menghubungi seseorang terlebih dahulu.."

Baekhyun berucap dengan suaranya yang nyaris terputus-putus, tangannya segera merogoh ponsel yang berada didalam tasnya, ia segera menekan beberapa nomor dan meletakkan ponsel pada telinga kanan nya,

Siapa yang Baekhyun hubungi? Polisi?

"Eomma?! Aishh kalian dimana?! Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun dirumah? ..Apa?! jadi kalian semua meninggalkanku?! Kenapa tidak memberitauku terlebih dahulu?! Tentu saja aku sudah pulang! Tidak mau! pokonya kalian harus segera pulang, aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah!"

Sepertinya panggilan itu berakhir, karna Baekhyun segera menjauhkan ponselnya, menggenggam dengan kedua tangannya, dan melirik Chanyeol yang seperti tangah menuntut sebuah penjelasan darinya.

"Ehm.. orang-orang dirumah sedang menghadiri pertemuan makan siang, eomma bilang acaranya akan berakhir sebelum pukul tiga sore, tapi sepertinya acarnya memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan, ahjussi tau? Rumahku sangat gelap sekali tadi, sangat sepi dan sunyi, seperti ditinggalkan oleh penghuni rumah selama bertahun-tahun! Itu mengerikan oke? Beruntung sekali ternyata ahjussi belum pergi, hehehe."

Deretan gigi putih itu Chanyeol lihat saat Baekhyun tertawa.

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya frustasi, tak tahukah Baekhyun jika Chanyeol sangat khawatir saat melihat reaksi dirinya yang otomatis membuat Chanyeol berpikir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun.."

"Ahjussi kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu bertanya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu polos bak anak kecil.

"Kau sudah mengunci rumahmu?"

Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol mengunci pintu mobilnya dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobil, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, apa ahjussi ini akan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat?

"Kita pergi kerumahku, kau bisa menunggu keluargamu hingga pulang disana, dan aku bisa segera mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

"Ke-kerumah ahjussi?!"

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya, sedangkan Chanyeol memutar mobilnya menjauhi rumah Baekhyun, lebih baik jika Baekhyun menunggu dirumahnya, dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa leluasa menemani Baekhyun, sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sepuluh menit perjalanan, mobil mahal Chanyeol memasuki pelataran gedung parkir,

"Orang tua ahjussi tinggal diapartement?"

Baekhyun segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya saat dirasa Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dan satu hal yang Baekhyun sadari adalah, tempat yang ia datangi sekarang merupakan gedung apartement mahal dikawasan elit.

"Tidak, aku sendiri yang tinggal disini."

"APA?!"

Kedua mata Baekhyun kembali membola dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi.

"Apa kau perlu berteriak seperti itu? Aku memang sudah tidak serumah dengan orangtua ku, namun seminggu sekali aku selalu berkunjung kerumah mereka. Cepatlah turun, punggungku pegal sekali."

Chanyeol berujar enteng dan segera beranjak keluar dari mobilnya, mengambil tas kerjanya di jok belakang mobil dan menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Bocah capatlah, kau ingin menunggu didalam mobil seorang diri?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan tas yang berada dipelukan tangannya,

"Kalau begitu.. hanya ada aku dan ahjussi sekarang?"

Baekhyun berujar pelan dan Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti,

"Apa kau berharap eomma ku akan datang berkunjung? Kau ini kenapa? Memang apa yang salah jika hanya ada kau dan aku didalam sana?"

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran bocah pendek yang menatapnya disisi lain mobilnya,

Terkadang Byun Baekhyun itu memang menyusah-

Oh..

"Aih dasar bocah mesum, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak ha? Kau harus berhenti berpikiran seperti itu bocah, lagipula kita sudah pernah tinggal serumah sebelumnya bukan? Jangan mengada-ngada. Cepat ikut aku."

Baekhyun merenggut kesal, apa salahnya?

Lagipula siapa yang sebenarnya mesum disini? Orang itu malah selalu mencium dirinya dengan seenaknya.

"Ish, aku tidak mesum!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan mengekori lelaki jangkung yang mengajaknya masuk kedalam koridor aparement.

Sudah Baekhyun duga, apartement ini pasti sangat mahal, bahkan interior luarnya terlihat begitu mewah, lalu bagaimana dengan ruangan setiap kamarnya?

Setelah naik beberapa lantai dan keluar dari lift, lelaki itu kemudian berhenti pada sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 614 terpasang diluar pintunya.

Jemarinya kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka yang menjadi password untuk membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Hanya itu? Mudah sekali."

Suara lain menyahut dibelakang punggungnya yang lebar, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat sepasang mata sipit yang menatap kearahnya,

"921127"

"Apa itu tanggal lahirmu ahjussi?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu ringan dan tanpa beban, seolah mengintip password rumah orang lain adalah sebuah kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, gerakan jarimu lamban sekali, dan sangat mudah dibaca, apa itu benar-benar tanggal lahirmu ahjussi?"

Bocah itu kembali megajukan pertanyaan yang sama, seolah ia tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Ya, tanggal lahirku, kau puas? Berhenti berbicara dan jangan membuat masalah."

Bunyi 'klik' terdengar saat kata sandi yang dimasukkan benar, lalu pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci itu dapat dengan mudah dibuka oleh sang pemilik.

Pintu itu kembali tertutup saat dua orang berbeda umur itu masuk kedalam.

Dan seperti biasanya, Baekhyun selalu terkesan hanya karna hal kecil, seperti saat ia menyadari ruangan yang ditempati ahjussi ini terbilang sangat luas jika hanya untuk seorang diri.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Chanyeol melepas jas kerjanya, menyampirkan setelan kerjanya pada atasan sofa, seperti kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap harinya.

Kemudian ia menggulung lengan kemeja kerjanya hingga sikut, menampilkan tulang tangannya yang besar dan terlihat..

Kekar?

"Apa yang ahjussi punya?"

Seperti di rumah sendiri, Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya pada sofa dan segera menghampiri lelaki jangkung yang sedang membuka lemari pendingin nya.

"Woah.. ahjussi memiliki banyak persediaan, apa ahjussi selalu mengahabiskannya seorang diri?"

Baekhyun membungkuk kan badannya diantara lengan Chanyeol yang menahan pintu lemari dinginnya agar tetap terbuka.

"Setengah dari isi lemari dinginku adalah pemberian eomma, dia selalu mengisi persediaan lemari dinginku jika aku tidak sempat berkunjung kerumah."

"Begitukah? Aku ingin ini kalau begitu."

Tangan mungil itu mengambil sebuah jus kemasan, Chanyeol segera menutup kembali lemari dinginnya dan menyiapkan dua buah gelas.

"Tuangkan satu untukku."

"Baik boss!"

Dua buah gelas itu terisi penuh dengan cairan berwarna orange yang terlihat sangat menyegarkan.

Baekhyun memberikan satu gelasnya pada Chanyeol, dan segera meminum minuman miliknya.

Minuman menyehatkan itu mengalir mambasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, dengan rasanya yang sedikit masam, membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa sangat segar.

"Ya Tuhan, ini enak sekali."

Baekhyun menjilat seluruh permukaan bibirnya, lalu atensinya kembali pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku memang tidak memiliki cemilan tapi kau bisa memesan sesuatu jika kau mau."

"Aku ingin pizza! Bolehkah?"

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang jika Baekboom melarangmu untuk memakan makanan itu?"

"Itu hanya alasan, kami berdua sering memesannya."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tidak percaya,

Jadi selama ini dia ditipu?

Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang seperti Byun Baekhyun di dunia ini?

"Kurasa pizza akan sangat mengenyangkan jika ahjussi bisa memesankannya untukku."

Baekhyun nyengir, kembali memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nya hingga kedua mata sipitnya nyaris seperti terpejam.

Harusnya Chanyeol mendorong muka bocah menyebalkan itu,

Tapi salahkan debaran bodoh yang terus berdetak kencang dibalik paru-parunya.

Sepertinya bocah ini memakai sihir sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku pada wajah mungil yang sungguh menggemaskan itu.

"Sepertinya kamar ahjussi besar sekali."

Gadis bertubuh pendek itu melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat gelasnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian menelan habis jusnya dalam sekali teguk, membuang nafas kasarnya dan berusaha untuk menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya.

Akhirnya lelaki yang lebih tua mengalah, ia segera memesan dua loyang pizza untuk segera dikirim keapartement nya, sambil menunggu pesanan gadisnya datang, ia menyalakan laptop yang selalu terletak dimeja ruang tengahnya, tempat Chanyeol mangerjakan pekerjaanya dengan santai, menghiraukan manusia lain yang berada di dalam apartement nya.

Percuma saja jika Chanyeol melarang bocah pendek itu untuk tidak melihat seluruh isi apartementnya, karna tanpa disuruhpun, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menjelajah setiap sudut rumahnya, jadi Chanyeol membiarkannya.

"Woah.. ahjussi kau memiliki gitar? Apa ini gitar listrik? Ahjussi bisa memainkannya?"

Suara gadis pendek itu lagi-lagi terdengar, meski sekarang gadis itu berada didalam kamarnya, Chanyeol masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang gadis itu ucapkan, namun Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk menjawab, jadi pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mulai fokus pada pekerjaan nya yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

"Jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya ahjussi pintar memainkan alat musik, apa saja yang bisa ahjussi mainkan?"

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar Chanyeol, sepertinya acara melihat-lihatnya telah selesai. Karna setelahnya Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Apa ahjussi selalu seperti ini setiap harinya? Ahjussi baru saja pulang, dan ahjussi sudah bekerja lagi?"

Baekhyun sedikit mencondonkan badannya, mengintip pada layar laptop yang menyala, meski Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan lelaki disebelahnya.

"Ya, karna setelahnya aku bisa istirahat sesuka hati ku, aku tidak terbiasa menunda pekerjaan ku, jadi akan lebih baik jika aku langsung mengerjakannya, setelah itu aku bebas melakukan apapun yang ku mau, seperti mengerjakan PR, saat pulang sekolah kau langsung mengerjakannya, kurang lebih seperti itu, sekarang diamlah dan jangan ganggu aku."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, apa artinya dia menjadi terabaikan?

Ahjussi itu bahkan tidak menatapnya saat berbicara tadi,

Dasar so sibuk.

"Aku juga memiliki pekerjaan, dosen Kang memberiku tugas tadi pagi, oh iya aku tidak sempat menceritakan tentang dosen Kang, ahjussi harus bertemu dengannya, orang-orang bilang dosen Kang adalah primadona di jurusanku, dia benar-benar cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah, dia juga seorang designer."

Tidak ada jawaban setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara ketikan yang berasal dari keybord laptop yang berada pada pangkuan paha si lelaki.

Baekhyun megeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, membuka beberapa halaman dan mendapati salah satu halaman yang telah ia tempeli _note_.

"Aku baru tau jika setiap warna itu memiliki arti yang sangat meluas, apa ahjussi mengetahui nya juga?"

Kembali Baekhyun menengokkan wajahnya pada orang yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak mendapatkan respon dari lelaki yang masih asyik menggerakan jemarinya pada papan keyboard.

"Ahjussi warna apa yang kau sukai?"

Baekhyun kembali bertanya setelah ia membaca beberapa baris kalimat di bukunya.

"Hitam."

Baekhyun mengerutkan ujung alisnya, mencari pengertian makna dari warna yang lelaki itu sebutkan.

"Hm.. mengejutkan, kurasa ini sesuai dengan kepribadianmu. Hitam adalah warna yang melambangkan kekuatan, tegas, kuat, percaya diri, berwibawa, disiplin, maskulin, misterius, berkemauan keras dan pemimpin yang hebat. Woahh apa ahjussi pikir ini terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku, apa buku ini mencoba untuk memujimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali disertai seringaian pada sudut bibirnya, tanpa mengalihkan atensi pada layar laptopnya, merasa setuju dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdecih kesal, sepertinya lelaki itu telah besar kepala, lagipula kenapa definisi warna hitam harus sebagus itu?

"Oh iya! Dosenku bilang untuk tugas pertamaku adalah apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku membuat sebuah baju? Warna apa yang akan ku gunakan untuk menggambarkan arti dari baju yang kubuat? Ahjussi apa bekerja itu menyenangkan?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, sungguh!

Apa Baekhyun telah mempersiapkan daftar pertanyaan sebelumnya? Kenapa anak itu terus menanyakan banyak hal?

Kenapa bocah ini cerewet sekali?!

"Menyenangkan jika kau menyukai pekerjaanmu."

Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Chanyeol dibalas dengan anggukan kepala, gadis itu kembali terdiam, sepertinya kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Ahjussi, buku ini mengatakan kepribadian seseorang bisa saja digambarkan dengan warna, _warna memiliki kolerasi dengan karakter seseorang. Dari warna yang kau sukai dapat menunjukkan kepribadianmu_. Saat kau melihat seseorang, orang itu akan mengingatkanmu pada salah satu warna, warna yang bisa mencerminkan karakter orang itu, jika ahjussi melihatku, menurutmu, warna apa yang paling cocok untukku?"

Pergerakan jemari Chanyeol terhenti. Ia menghentikkan aktifitasnya, memalingkan wajahnya pada gadis cerewet yang lagi-lagi sedang menatapnya.

Lelaki itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu membuatnya tertarik,

Warna apa yang paling cocok untuk gadisnya?

Ia menatap dalam diam gadisnya, memperhatikan bentuk wajah mungil itu, matanya yang sipit, hidung kecilnya, dan bibir tipis merah mudanya,

Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan saat dimana ia merasa tenang jika melihat gadisnya, ia akan merasa bahagia jika melihat gadisnya baik-baik saja,

Gadisnya yang terkadang teralalu sensitif dan juga cengeng, selalu dalam keadaan menangis saat bertemu dengannya,

Seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi mengenai masa lalunya,

Mengenalkannya pada arti persahabatan,

Dan kasih sayang.

Gadisnya yang selalu ceria, menyusahkan, namun ia sadar jika ia tidak bisa jauh dari sosok ini.

Dan gadisnya yang ketakutan..

Selalu merasa takut saat sesuatu menghampirinya, merasa takut sasat seseorang yang telah melukainya berusaha menemuinya, mencari perlindungan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya,

Membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi gadis yang berhasil mengenalkannya pada sesuatu yang disebut cinta.

"Sky."

"Sky?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, kurang mengerti dengan ucapan lelaki yang kini menatapnya.

"Bukankah sky itu awan? Atau langit? Kalau begitu warna biru dan putih?"

"Dasar bodoh."

Chanyeol mengusak gemas pucuk kepala Baekhyun, seharusnya ia tau jika kata itu terlalu sulit untuknya, Chanyeol semakin gemas saat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan merapihkan kembali helaian rambut panjangnya.

Seseorang menekan bel dari luar, Baekhyun sontak menegakkan badannya,

"Ahjussi, ada yang datang? Siapa itu?"

Cup,

"Pizza mu sayangku."

Dengan santai Chanyeol mendaratkan satu kecupan pada bibir tipis yang terlihat manis itu,

Chanyeol gemas sekali saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang merasa was-was saat seseorang menekan bel apartementnya.

"YAISH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG JANGAN MENCIUMKU SEMBARANGAN!? AKU AKAN MEMAFKAN AHJUSSI KALI INI KARNA KAU MEMBELIKAN KU PIZZA, JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA SEKALI LAGI, AKAN KULEMPARKAN LAPTOP MU ITU!"

Baekhyun beranjak dengan kesal dari duduknya, melangkahkan kaki rampingnya kepintu apartementnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawanya, karna demi apapun, itu tidak akan pernah mambuat Chanyeol kapok, ia bahkan semakin gemas saat melihat kedua mata kecil itu membola karna terkejut atas perlakuannya.

Chanyeol segera menyusul gadis yang pastinya akan merajuk itu, pintu apartementnya terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang yang mengantar pesanan pizzanya yang segera diterima oleh Baekhyun.

Gadis itu segera kembali kedalam tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahnya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan membayar total pesanan milikinya,

"Maafkan aku, dia telah menunggu pizza-nya terlalu lama."

Chanyeol melirik sang pengantar pesanan yang sedari tadi menatapnya aneh,

Tentusaja aneh, lelaki kelebihan tinggi itu hanya terkekeh sedari tadi, padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu, apalagi saat ia melihat gadis yang hanya memasang wajah ketus dan kesalnya.

Ohh, mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar.

Begitulah sekilas pemikiran seorang pengantar pizza diambang pintu kamar 614.

Chanyeol kambali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keruang tengah, dimana Baekhyun sedang memakan potongan pizza, dan saat mata kecil itu menyadari kehadirannya, iris coklat itu mendelik tidak suka, seperti yang Chanyeol perkirakan sebelumnya, tentusaja gadis itu sedang menjalankan acara merajuknya.

"Kau tidak ingin membaginya denganku?"

Chanyeol berujar basa basi dan kembali ketempat duduk sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang ini milikku, jadi tidak ada yang boleh memakannya selain aku."

Gadis itu berucap ketus, menunjukan jika ia sedang malas diajak bicara.

"Ahh lapar sekali.. padahal kau masih memiliki satu loyang lagi, andai saja kau mau memberi sepotong untukku, perutku yang kelaparan ini pasti akan sangat senang."

"Menggelikan sekali, berhenti terlihat menyedihkan, kau membuatku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Hanya sepotong setelah itu ahjussi tidak boleh memakannya lagi."

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil sepotong pizza dari total delapan potong pizza dalam satu loyangnya,

"Terimakasih, semoga kebaikan mu menjadi berkah bagi negeri ini tuan putri."

Chanyeol membungkuk dalam saat kedua tangannya meraih sepotong pizza dari _tuan putri_ yang masih mendelik tidak suka saat melihatnya,

Percis seperti seorang putri angkuh yang tidak sudi bergaul dengan warga desa yang kotor dan juga bau.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Menjauhlah dari kerajaan jika tidak mau dikucilkan seperti warga-warga lainnya."

"Pfftt- baik tuan putri.."

Chanyeol kembali tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat lagi-lagi tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu sukses membuatnya gemas.

Apa ini yang dinamakan merajuk?

Kau menyebutnya merajuk saat kau masih mau ikut bermain-main seperti sekarang?

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya, menempatkan dirinya pada jarak yang lebih jauh dari sebelulmnya, seperti yang tuan putri nya perintahkan.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol mendapatkan respon diluar dugaan, Baekhyun terus memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, bermaksud melirik dirinya.

"Ada apa tuan putri? Apa anda keberatan jika hamba duduk disini?"

"Tidak. Tetap disana dan jangan berani mendekatiku."

"Apa tuan putri masih marah pada hamba?"

"Kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu!"

"Hamba perlu istirahat tuan putri, perut hamba masih lapar, bisakah tuan putri kembali memberikan sedikit makanan untuk hamba?"

"Tentu, ambil saja semuanya, aku tidak menginginkan nya lagi."

Baekhyun tersentak sasat kedua pundaknya diremas, tangan itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya, mau tidak mau membuatnya bertatap muka dengan sang pelaku,

Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang hamba yang sangat menyebalkan?

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku Baek?"

"Menurut ahjussi bagaimana?"

Putri angkuh itu membuang pandangannya, menolak menatap sang hamba yang sedang memohon pengampunan darinya.

"Maafkan aku, kau terlalu menggemaskan, maka dari itu aku selalu tidak bisa menahan diriku. Tidak-tidak, bibirku lah yang selalu bergerak diluar kendaliku, bibirku ini selalu berlaku semaunya, anda boleh menghukumnya putri."

Chanyeol berusaha menyairkan suasana, mungkin Baekhyun akan kembali seperti biasanya,

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum mau memaafkan kesalahan yang sengaja dilakukan olehnya.

"Aku sudah memberitau mu berkali-kali jika mencium seseorang tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, tapi kenapa ahjussi selalu mengulanginya?"

"Jika sebelumnya aku meminta izin untuk menciummu, apa kau akan mengizinkannya Baek?"

Chanyeol kini memajukan tubuhnya, semakin mendekat pada tubuh yang lebih kecil, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Jika aku meminta izin terlebih dahulu, apa aku boleh menciummu?"

"Ehmm.. tergantung?"

"Tergantung?"

"JIKA AHJUSSI BISA MENGHABISKAN SELURUH PIZZA INI!"

Baekhyun kembali mengambil sepotong pizza dan dengan kesal menyuapkan ujung pzza itu kedalam mulut lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkannya dasar mesum! Minggir, aku ingin minum!"

Gadis itu menghempaskan kedua tangan yang masih memegang pundaknya, segera berdiri dan berjalan kelemari pendingin untuk mengambil minum.

"Cih, lihat kan, jika meminta izin tetap tidak bisa menciummu, lebih baik melakukannya tanpa izin. Ambilkan satu untukku juga, kali ini air putih biasa."

"Seorang hamba tidak bisa memerintah putrinya, ambil saja sendiri."

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak usah meminta maaf tadi, karna putri kecil itu memang tidak akan pernah berubah,

Selalu menyebalkan.

Tapi dia tetap mencintainya.

Oke hentikan.

Kini semua berjalan seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun telah kehabisan pertanyaan, atau mungkin karena perutnya yang telah terisi penuh, pada akhirnya mereka menikmati pizza mereka bersama-sama, menyisakan tiga potong pizza sebagai sisanya.

Baekhyun terlihat kembali dengan buku bacaannya, namun kini suasana ruang tengahnya terasa begitu sunyi tanpa Baekhyun yang terus berbicara.

Sebuah berat Chanyeol rasakan pada bahu kirinya,

"Jangan menggangguku bocah, badan mu itu berat sekali, menyingkir dariku."

Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya, namun berat pada bahunya tak kunjung menghilang.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku jika kau bersandar seperti ini."

Semuanya masih terasa hening, hingga sebuah dengkuran halus berhasil terdengar oleh telinga lebarnya.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, ia mendapati sepasang mata yang terlelap di bahu kirinya.

Baekhyun tertidur.

Dengan buku bacaan yang masih terbuka dipangkuan pahanya.

Seulas senyum tercipta diwajah lelah Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah _stick memo_ menempel pada sebuah kata yang bercetak tebal,

 **Defenisi Warna Hitam**

Lalu pada _stick memo_ itu terdapat tulisan 'Ahjussi.'

 _Stick memo_ lainnya tertempel pada kata lain yang bercetak tebal,

 **Definisi Warna Biru**

Pada _stick memo_ itu terdapat sebuah nama,

'Baekhyunnie.'

"Benar, kau harus mengingatnya bocah, karna warna itulah yang paling cocok untukmu, dasar merepotkan."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, menutup buku bacaan itu lalu meletakannya pada meja besama dengan laptopnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh terlelap itu, menggendongnya seperti pengantin baru dan berjalan kedalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh ringan itu pada ranjangnya, menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut hingga menutupi dada si gadis.

Chanyeol terdiam disamping ranjangnya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan jika ada wanita lain yang akan tidur diranjangnya selain Jaemin.

Gadis ini berhasil merubah segalanya, bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat, gadis ini berhasil membuat Chanyeol keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Perasaan tenang kembali Chanyeol rasakan ketika melihat wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap,

Ia sangat bersyukur karna akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang akan diperjuangkan olehnya,

Hatinya.

"Jangan membuatku menyerah Byun Baekhyun, karna aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai panjang berwarna coklat gelap, ia kemudian menundukan tubuhnya untuk sekedar memberi kecupan pada bibir tipis yang sedang tertidur.

Semuanya akan beres ketika Chanyeol selesai memeriksa hasil laporan yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul lima sore, dan ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

Nama Baekboom tertera disana,

"Hallo?"

" _Chanyeol-ah, apa Baekhyun bersamamu?"_

"Ya, Baekhyun ada dirumahku, kenapa?"

" _Aish dasar gegabah sekali, dia tidak memberitauku menunggu dimana, aku dan eomma sudah menelponnya berkali kali tapi tidak diangkat. Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau memberi tauku dimana alamat mu? Aku akan segera berangkat kesana."_

"Astaga, Baekhyun tidak memberitau mu? Kupikir ia sudah memberitau jika ia menunggu dirumahku, karna sebelumnya ia menelpon Nyonya Byun saat aku mengantarnya pulang tadi sore. Akan kukirim alamatku melalui pesan."

Panggilan singkat itu berakhir, Chanyeol sekilas dapat mendengar suara Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Byun disebrang sana.

"Ceroboh sekali, kau membuat seluruh penghuni rumah mu khawatir, benar-benar menyusahkan."

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya Chanyeol mendengar bel apartement nya kembali bersuara, saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Baekboom dengan setelan yang masih sangat rapi, sepertinya lelaki ini tidak sempat mengganti bajunya,

"Masuklah, sebenarnya Baekhyun tertidur tadi, jadi kubaringkan dikamarku."

"APA?!"

Baekboom melotot, lelaki jangkung ini sedang tidak membuat lelucon kan?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun, kurasa ia terlalu lelah dan aku tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya, hahaha."

"Ya Tuhan memalukan sekali, bagaimana gadis itu bisa tertidur dirumah seorang lelaki seperti ini?!"

Chanyeol menunjukkan kamarnya, dimana Baekhyun masih dengan tenang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Astaga kau benar-benar memalukan sekali Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membantu Baekboom meraih tubuh Baekhyun, saudara kandungnya itu menggendong adik satu-satunya dipunggungnya, dan sepertinya Baekhyun tidak merasa terusik sama sekali, karna gadis itu masih saja memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol bingung, sebenarnya gadis itu memang kelelahan atau memang seperti orang mati jika sedang tertidur?

Dengan tenang Chanyeol membereskan peralatan Baekhyun, memasukkan bukunya dan membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sedang bekerja?"

Mata Baekboom tertarik pada sebuah laptop yang masih menyala, seolah sedang digunakan.

"Ya, aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya dikantor, jadi aku bawa pulang."

"Wah kau benar-benar rajin, istirahatlah, maafkan aku karena adikku ini merepotkanmu."

"Tidak- tidak apa, tenang saja, lagipula aku merasa senang karna tidak usah mengerjakan pekerjaan ku seorang diri, Baekhyun menemaniku sejak tadi hahaha."

Baekboom ikut tertawa, sepertinya ia mengerti, mungkin yang dimaksud rekan kerjanya itu adalah Baekhyun yang mengganggu nya sedari tadi.

Tentusaja ia tau kelakuan adiknya yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Akan kuantar sampai mobil, kurasa kau akan kesulitan jika harus membawa tas Baekhyun."

"Tidak- tidak usah, itu akan sangat merepotkan, lagipula bukankah kau sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tak apa, itu sudah selesai, aku hanya perlu memeriksanya kembali."

"Baiklah jika begitu, akan ku traktir makan siang sebegai gantinya."

"Ide bagus."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendapat nilai tambah dimata Baekboom.

Lelaki ini sepertinya begitu peduli pada adiknya.

Jika ia menjadi Chanyeol, mana mau ia membiarkan gadis merepotkan ini tidur dikamarnya.

Lagi-lagi nilai usaha Park Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya terkesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mature With Me '** _ **Epilogue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, siang ini Byun Baekhyun berangkat menuju kampusnya menggunakan sepeda.

Tentusaja ia merasa senang karna akhirnya orangtuanya mengijinkan dirinya untuk pergi menggunakan kendaraan ke sekolah seorang diri,

Walau hanya sebuah sepeda,

Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun lebih berani dari sebelumnya, sekarang ia memiliki keberanian untuk berangkat seorang diri.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat kagum karna sekolah barunya ini memiliki tempat parkir khusus sepeda yang lebih luas dan tersedia diberbagai jurusan, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu jauh-jauh saat harus kembali pulang membawa sepedanya.

Setalah memastikan sepedanya terparkir dengan aman, Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya, terdapat dua pesan dari nomor berbeda.

 **Ahjussi, Park**

 _Kau sudah sampai? Kau tidak menabrak orang kan?_

"Apa-apaan itu, memangnya aku ini seorang amatir? Selalu saja menyebalkan."

 **Ahjussi, Park**

 _Sudah sampai dan selamat ~ aku bukan seorang amatir oke? u.u_

Sembari melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun membuka pesan kedua yang masuk kedalam ponselnya

 **Minseokkie ~**

 _Baekhyunnieee apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Hey aku sudah menunggu mu di cafetaria, segeralah kamari orang-orang sepertinya mulai kelaparan kkk ~_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, benar sekali, sebentar lagi kan jam makan siang, maka dari itu ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan mengetikan sebuah balasan

 **Minseokkie ~**

 _Segera sampai, sisakan satu kursi untkku, aku akan sampai dalam hitungan detik!_

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas, mengubah langkah nya menjadi lari, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, ponselnya kembali bergetar oleh pesan baru

 **Ahjussi, Park**

 _Syukurlah, aku tidak mau dipanggil pihak polisi karna orang yang harusnya kuantar jemput malah merusak kendaraan orang lain, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi pukul tiga sore tuan putri 3_

"Baekhyunnie! Sebelah sini!"

Minseok berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya, khawatir jika teman barunya itu tidak dapat menemukan dirinya karna _cafetaria_ mulai dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa lain.

Dari jauh Minseok melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar, teman barunya itu kini duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan.

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar? Dengan siapa kau pulang kemarin?"

"Hm.. seseorang menjemputku."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lima jari.

"Astaga.. kekasihmu?!"

"Apa?! Tidak.. tentu saja tidak hahaha.. mana mungkin oran menyebalkan itu kekasihku."

"Eiy, jika memang tidak kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti itu? santai saja, jangan membuatku semakin curiga. Hahaha."

Minseok sengaja menaik turunkan kedua alisnya bermaksud mengerjai Baekhyun yang salah tingkah dalam duduknya.

"Biar aku saja yang memesan, apa yang kau inginkan Baekhyunnie?"

"Hmm.."

Baekhyun segera menopang dagunya, menatap beberapa gambar menu yang dipasang pada papan menu, sadar ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, Minseok segera mengambil satu langkah kedepan supaya mereka tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di _cafeteria_ hanya karna Baekhyun yang bingung memilih menu makan siang.

"Bagaimana jika sama seperti pesananan ku?"

"Setuju, ide bagus!"

Minseok akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, ia harus bisa dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan teman barunya itu, dengan begitu semua akan berjalan lancar.

Tinggal lah Baekhyun yang duduk seorang diri, ia dan Minseok masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum kelas siangnya dimulai.

Sekerumunan mahasiswa mulai memasuki _cafetaria_ , membuat tempat yang biasa menyediakan makanan ini dipenuhi oleh banyak mahasiswa yang tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun.

Hari kedua kuliah.

Mungkin mulai saat ini Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri dengan jadwal barunya, menurutnya ini sangat menarik.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri dalam satu kelas, menunggu guru selanjutnya untuk meyampaikan pelajarannya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Baekhyun lah yang harus berpindah kelas untuk menghadiri kelas lain, setiap pelajaran memiliki kelas yang berbeda, teman yang berbeda.

Menyenangkan.

Minseok kembali dengan dua porsi makanan panas yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Astaga.. sepertinya enak sekali!"

Baekhyun menelan liurnya saat indera penciumnya menghirup wangi dari menu makan siangnya.

"Kau belum mencoba ini kan? Cobalah, mungkin ini akan menjadi menu pilihan pertamamu setiap harinya kkk."

Minseok terkekeh, mengaduk sup hangat itu dan mencicipi kuahnya.

Keduanya saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan kata, terdiam dalam ekspresi masing-masing.

Sebelum akhirnya..

"ENAK SEKALI!"

Keduanya berseru senang dengan binar dikedua mata masing-masing.

Kagum akan rasa kuah yang begitu enak.

Selanjutnya adalah mereka yang menikmati makan siangnya, dengan sedikit berbincang dan Baekhyun yang masih tertarik memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di _cafetaria_ maupun orang baru yang akan mencari makan siang mereka disana.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau malah kesialan.

Baekhyun kenal lelaki berkulit pucat yang memasuki _cafeteria_ dari jauh sana.

Lelaki pemilik garis rahang yang tajam dan jarang berekspresi itu semakin memasuki _cafetaria_.

Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti langkah lelaki pemilik tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu hingga lelaki itu berhenti untuk memesan makan siang.

 _Deja vu.._

Ini seperti _deja vu,_ saat seluruh pasang mata menatap kekasihnya yang memasuki _cafetaria_ ,

Seperti saat sekolah menengah nya dulu.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Minseok menyadari jika teman barunya itu menjadi sedikit aneh.

Ia membalikkan badannya, mencoba melihat apa yang mencuri perhatian Baekhhyun.

Namun yang dilihatnya hanya orang-orang yang sedang mengantri memesan makanan.

"Baek- "

Keningnya mengerut saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berpura-pura mengaduk sup nya yang tinggal sedikit.

Tak lama seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berjalan melawati meja mereka.

Minseok melihat punggung lebar itu melewati mereka, dan pada saat yang sama tubuh Baekhyun seperti menegang.

Lelaki berbahu lebar itu kemudian duduk disalah satu meja dibelakang meja mereka.

Hanya terhalang oleh dua meja, dan Minseok bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Lelaki itu memiliki kulit putih yang bersih, bentuk alis yang tajam, bermata sipit, hidungnya mancung dan bibir yang tipis.

Jika dipandang secara keseluruhan, lelaki itu benar-benar tampan.

Minseok menyadari jika beberapa pasang mata juga memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang kini tengah menyumpit sepotong _gimbap._

"Baek, kau mengenal orang itu?"

Mungkin orang itu yang sebelumnya mencuri perhatian Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa dari tadi kau memperhatikan lelaki itu, apa mungkin kau mengenalnya? Ingin aku panggilkan orang itu untukmu?"

"Ha-hah? Ti- tidak.. di-dia.. dia kakak kelas ku saat disekolah menengah dulu, haha, kami berada didsekolah yang sama."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat, ia juga segera mengibaskan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak perlu melakukan apa yang sebelumnya Minseok katakan.

Minseok menyadari gelagat aneh dari teman barunya itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menyendok nasinya yang tersisa di mangkuk nya.

Kenapa Baekhyun harus sepanik itu? Jika memang mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama, harusnya tidak apa bukan jika mereka bertukar sapa? Atau mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka bisa makan siang bersama-sama, menanyakan kabar dan berbasa-basi seperti,

" _Aku tidak menyangka jika kita berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama lagi."_

Ya mungkin kira-kira hal seperti itu bisa terjadi kan?

Atau..

Apa ini seperti kejadian didalam drama?

Bagaimana jika ternyata lelaki itu adalah kakak kelas yang Baekhyun sukai saat sekolah menengah dulu. Baekhyun hanya bisa memendam perasaan nya seorang diri selama tiga tahun, dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, mereka kembali bertemu dengan keadaan yang masih sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Asal kau tau saja Kim Minseok..

Kenyataan nya, lelaki yang kau perhatikan itu adalah mantan kekasih temanmu, mereka berakhir dengan cara yang menyakitkan dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka dengan kampus yang sangat luas ini, mereka malah bertemu disebuah _cafeteria_ pada jam makan siang.

"Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Minseok mendapatkan kesimpulan singkatnya, mungkin kurang tepat jika ia mananyakan lebih lanjut mengenai lelaki itu sekarang, jadi untuk saat ini Minseok akan berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan temannya.

"Kau tau, kau jauh lebih cantik sekarang Baekhyunnie, tidak perlu takut."

Pasti sulit sekali jika berada dalam posisi Baekhyun saat ini, apalagi kini Minseok melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang menghampiri meja lelaki itu, mereka duduk berhadapan dan kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Beruntung saat ini Baekhyun duduk membelakangi meja mereka, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu melihat apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya, meskipun Minseok tidak tau tepatnya hubungan apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun dan lelaki itu, tapi dari cara Baekhyun yang terus diam dan tidak berbicara, itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dan membicarakan lelaki yang duduk dua meja dibelakang mereka.

"Eiyy lihat itu, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar, ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan mu saat ia berjalan melewati meja kita tadi."

"Minseokkie.. apa.. dia masih duduk seorang diri?"

"Hm?"

Kini Minseok berada diposisi yang sulit.

Haruskah ia memberti tau jika lelaki itu duduk menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama seorang wanita cantik? Atau haruskah Minseok berbohong saja?

"Hm.. dia duduk bersama seseorang, sepertinya temannya."

Itulah jawaban terabaik yang bisa Minseok berikan, mungkin itu akan membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hm.. apa wanita itu cantik?"

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Apa Baekhyun benar-benar berada dalam posisi yang sulit? Baekhyun bahkan mengetahui jika lelaki itu duduk bersama seorang wanita, apa mungkin Baekhyun juga mengenal wanita itu?

Astaga..

Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah kekasih dari lelaki berbahu lebar saat disekolah menengahnya dulu? Maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si lelaki?

"Wanita itu tidak sebanding denganmu Baekhyunnie, tidak usah memikirkannya."

Baekhyun kini mengangguk lemah..

Benar.. tidak usah memikirkannya..

Namun Baekhyun terus saja memikirkan kejadian di _cafetaria_ hingga kelasnya berakhir.

Apa mungkin wanita di _cafetaria_ itu adalah wanita yang sama yang Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya?

Apa itu kakak tingkat yang sering dibicarakan oleh mantan kekasihnya?

Jika begitu..

Mereka makan siang bersama..

Apa mereka sering melakukan itu?

Apa mereka selalu makan siang bersama-sama?

Apa mereka masih berhubungan baik hingga sekarang?

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu hanya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Mengetahui kenyataan jika mungkin sejak dulu mereka mamang selalu bersama-sama..

Ahh benar,

Baekhyun lupa, bukankah mantan kekasihnya itu bilang jika wanita itu adalah _partner_ nya?

Baekhyun tersenyum miring sekarang.

Tentu saja, Sehun bahkan mencium wanita itu dulu.

"Baek.. kau pulang dengan siapa hari ini?"

Minseok menyentuh pundak sempit itu pelan, Baekhyun hanya melamun sepanjang kelas. Apa mungkin Baekhyun masih memikirkan kejadian di _cafeteria_ tadi?

"Oh itu.. aku berangkat menggunakan sepeda, dan aku akan pulang menggunakan sepeda juga, jadi aku tidak perlu memutar jalan."

"Begitu ya? Ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Biklah, sebentar."

Selanjutnya Baekhyun membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan mereka pergi bersama keluar kelas. Sebisa mungkin Minseok mengajaknya berbicara. Ia hanya tidak ingin temannya itu kembali menjadi gadis pemurung dan senang melamun.

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa kan jika pulang sendiri?"

Keduanya kini berada didepan _bike stand_ dimana sepeda Baekhyun terparkir. Minseok memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menyiapkan sepedanya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tau jalan pulang kkk. Pulanglah, besok kita memiliki kelas setelah makan siang lagi kan?"

"Baiklah, hati-hati.. aku akan menghubungi mu lagi setelah sampai dirumah."

"Aku mengerti."

Minseok kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan Baekyun hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

Gadis yang kini menjadi pendiam itu kemudian segera menaiki sepedanya, mengayuh pedal itu mejauhi pelataran kampus.

Namun sepertinya ada satu hal yang tidak berajalan sesuai rencana.

Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan kayuhan pada pedal sepedanya.

Saat ia berhenti dipinggiran jalan, gadis itu menyadari jika rantai sepedanya tidak berpaut pada _gir_ sepeda.

Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya.

Dengan begini Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendarai sepedanya lagi bukan?

Ahh.. mungkin ia masih bisa mengendarai sepedanya jika ia membenarkan nya.

Jadi ayo benarkan sepedamu Baekhyunnie!

Baekhyun kemudian men _standard_ kan sepedanya. Ia berjongkok dan menggulung lengan bajunya.

Ia hanya perlu meletakan rantai sepeda kembali pada _gir-_ nya bukan?

Meski tidak tau caranya, Baekhyun melakukan berbagai cara agar sepedanya dapat berfungsi seperti biasanya.

Namun sepertinya hasilnya nihil.

Baekhun hanya mengotori jari dan telapak tangannya dengan oli yang berasal dari rantai sepedanya, ia tidak bisa meletakan kembali rantai pada _gir-_ nya.

Mungkin ia memerlukan pertolongan.

Ia ingat harus menemui siapa saat ini, Baekhyun hanya perlu mengambil ponselnya dan memberitau orang itu jika ia mengalami masalah dengan sepedanya.

Refleks ia mengusapkan tangan beroles oli itu pada bajunya, karna ia tidak ingin mengotori tasnya saat mengambil ponsel.

Tapi hal itu malah membuat bajunya terkotori oli.

Dasar bodoh.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sebuah pesan masuk pukul sebelas duapuluh. Bukankah itu saat ia tiba dikampus?

Apakah Baekhyun belum sempat membuka pesan ini?

Baekhyun kemudian membuka pesan masuknya, ternyata dari seseorang yang akan ia hubungi sekarang.

 **Ahjussi, Park**

 _Syukurlah, aku tidak mau dipanggil pihak polisi karna orang yang harusnya kuantar jemput malah merusak kendaraan orang lain, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi pukul tiga sore tuan putri 3_

Kini penglihatannya terhalangi oleh genangan air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit berkumpul pada kelopak matanya.

Membaca pesan singkat itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis saja.

Bukan dirinya yang merusak kendaraan orang lain, tapi ia sendiri yang merusak sepedanya.

Jadi lebih baik Baekhyun menemui orang itu seperti yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

Ia akan menemui ahjussi-nya dengan mendorong sepedanya.

Langit bersemu jingga..

Sore ini pukul tiga, dan secara kebetulan Baekhyun melihat orang itu keluar dari peruahaan raksasa yang dipimpin langsung olehnya.

Kedua kakinya cukup pegal karna ia berjalan kaki dan mendorong sepedanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dan lelaki itu menjadi orang pertama yang datang menghampiri saat melihat dirinya.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun.. apa yang terjadi?"

Suara berat lelaki itu terdengar begitu khawatir.

Apa penampilannya terlihat buruk sekarang?

Baekhyun datang dengan mendorong sepeda, dengan tas yang ia letakan pada keranjang sepeda, kedua telapak tangannya yang berwarna hitam karna oli, dan bagian depan bajunya terkotori oli.

"Ahjussi.."

Baekhyun berujar pelan nyaris tak terdengar,

"Kau jatuh dari sepeda?!"

Jemari Chanyeol mengambil tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang _stang_ sepeda.

"Ahjussi.."

Suara itu semakin tak terdengar dan bergetar. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan _liquid_ bening yang berasal dari matanya itu akhirnya menetes membasahi aspal.

"Astaga.. apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol melihat pundak sempit itu naik turun karna Baekhyun yang senggukan.

"Jangan menangis.."

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya gadisnya ini mengalami hari yang buruk. Karna itu ia segera membawa gadis itu pada sebuah pelukan.

Ia mengecup surai coklat itu sayang dan memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung yang semakin bergetar karna menangis.

Entah kenapa semuanya berjalan tidak seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan.

Bertemu dengan Sehun di _cafeteria_ , sepedanya yang rusak, dan entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat ia melihat orang ini.

Lelaki ini bilang untuk tidak menangis,

Tapi justru kebalikannya, Baekhyun justru menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sore yang sama dikeesokan harinya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi berangkat menggunakan sepeda, ia makan siang dirumahnya dan diantarkan kekampus oleh oppa-nya.

Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria seperti biasanya, dan Minseok merasa senang karena temannya ini tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti yang ia lihat kemarin.

Pukul tiga sore lelaki itu selalu menjemputnya.

"Jadi.. jika kau tidak menggunakan sepedamu, dengan siapa kau pulang hari ini?"

"Seseorang menjemputku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari, entah kenapa, ia merasa lega saat ada orang yang akan selalu menjemputnya.

"Eiy, sudah pasti dia kekasih mu kan? Mana ada yang mau repot-repot menjemputmu setiap hari seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia kekasihku. Kami memang tidak berpacaran, itu dia."

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya, dan segera berjinjit saat dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat lelaki itu menunggu disebelah mobilnya.

Minseok juga melihatnya, dari kejauhan sepertinya lelaki itu tinggi.

Maka dari itu Minseok mengantar Baekhyun hingga mereka mendekati sosok yang katanya bukan kekasih Baekhyun.

Semakin dekat Minseok dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, sepertinya ia pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

Dan saat mereka benar-benar berada didepan sosok itu,

"Ahjussi!"

Baekhyun berujar senang dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya,

Sedangkan kedua mata Minseok melotot tak percaya, dengan mulutnya yang terbuka,

"ASTAGA, PARK CHANYEOL?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

Hayoloooo :vv

HAI BIKU KEMBALI !

Seperti biasa, ngaret.

HAHAHAHAHA

Oke maapkeun : ")

Terpanjang nih.. chapter ini memecahkan rekor sebelumnya.. semoga ga bosen ya bacanya manteman : ")

JADI GIMANA?

Ada yang bertanya-tanya kah? /grins/

Selamat datang Kim Minseokk ~~ inget kan?

 _Mati satu tumbuh seribu._

Wkwkwk

Ini belum semua muncul okeyy /grins

Seperti yang sudah biku perkirakan sebelumnya, sepertinya **BMWM** ini akan tutup cerita pada Chapter 15

SO, biku punya tiga chapter terakhir untuk ff ini : ")

Ada yang bisa nebak gatuh kedepannya bakalan gimana? WKWKWK

Di chapter ini biku banyak nagasih kode dan _spoiler_ tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, membenarkan tebakan dari salah satu kalian yang sudah tau alur cerita ini bagaimana HAHAHAHA.

Ayoo siapa lagi yang bisa nebak kelanjutan ff ini? Wkwk

 **Tolong dibaca..**

Oiya.. biku mendapatkan sebuah review yang menarik..

Seseorang memberikan review dengan pertanyaan yang sangat banyak : ")

Dan sebelumnya terimakasih pada yang udah membantu jawab karna sebelum update ini biku belum sempet jawab/? Hehehe, biku berpendapat sama kayak kamu, tapi mungkin akan biku jelaskan secara rinci biar yang nanya tau maksud biku yang sebenernya tentang latar belakang ff ini, sekalian biar semuanya baca, mungkin beberapa dari kalian memiliki pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan teman kita satu ini, jadi biku mau jawab satu-satu ya..

To you **Fearless Soldier,** dan juga untuk semuanya..

Ini Cuma gambaran umum aja buat pertanyaan kamu, pertama saya mau tegasin kalau ini hanya **cerita fikfif** yang artinya **cerita yang bener-benar hasil rekayasa seorang penulis** yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan nyata yang kamu ketahui. Saya juga sudah kasih tau pada awal chapter jika: _This is_ _ **just my imagination, not real**_ _. If there's any similarities with other story, its purely_ _ **unintentionally**_ _,_

Terus sebenernya kehidupan semacam ini bisa saja terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata, toh kita gatau semua cerita yang ada di dunia ini, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa aja kehidupan semacam ini terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi itu hanya pendapat saya.

Q: Kalo Chanyeol anak yang berbakti, kenapa dia menganut sex bebas?

A: Kita gabisa nilai orang yang berbakti ataupun berpendidikan itu berarti ga kenal sama yang namanya sex. Memang mungkin diluar kelihatannya semua orang yang berpendidikan ataupun berbakti itu gakenal sama hal yang seperti ini, tapi kan kita tidak tau sifat asli dari mereka, siapa tau aja mereka itu memang terihat perfect dari luarnya saja, kan semua orang juga memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, menurut aku sih orang perfect itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanya orang yang berusaha perfect dan terlihat perfect saja. Terus sex disini bukan sepenuhnya sex bebas ataupun sex liar dimana pemeran utama berganti-ganti pasangan untuk memuaskan nafsu. Sex disini memperlihatkan bahwa **hubungan mereka sudah serius dan mereka sudah saling percaya** , makadari itu mereka melakukannya. **DAN INI PENTING!** Ff ini kan berlatarkan di luar negeri, dimana kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mempermasalahkan sex asalkan mereka saling suka, dan itu tidak membuat nama mereka tercemar atau membuat mereka terlihat jelek dipandangan orang lain.

Q: Kenapa adegan sex itu harus ada?

A: Jika kamu mengikuti cerita saya.. mungkin kamu akan menyadari jika adegan sex yang saya masukkan itu bukanlah adegan full sex secara rinci. Karna aku hanya menggambarkan garis besarnya saja agar readers mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada pemeran utama. Karna untuk adegan sex yang lebih jelas dan rinci saya sudah siapkan untuk ChanBaek nya saja. Lol.

Ps: ini otw yaa.. jadi bagi yang gamu baca biku udah kasih tau dari sekarang biar bisa persiapan ehehe : "v

Q: Kenapa harus dikasih rate M?

A: Karena itulah rate untuk ff ini sayangku : ") memang dari awal saya udah mensetting ff ini ber-rate M dan sebelumnya saya sudah memberikan **Caution** diatas jika ff ini mengandung berberapa adegan dewasa, jika kamu tidak mau membacanya kamu bisa skip aja karna saya sudah jelas-jelas memberi peringatan sebelumnya bukan? : )

Q: Kenapa Baekboom ga ngamuk pas Baekhyun nyaris sex sama Sehun?

A: Sebenarnya.. dengan Baekboom menggagalkan niat Sehun saat itu, bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Baekboom tidak mau Sehun berlaku yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun? Setiap orang memilki cara yang berbeda dalam menunjukkan amarah nya : ))

Q: Kenapa? Kenapa? kenapa?

A: : ")))))))))

Intinya saya ingin kamu lebih _open minded_ saja, ga terpaku sama apa yang kau tau dan yang kamu yakini akan selalu seperti itu kenyataan nya. Kalau emang ini masih bertolak belakang sama yang kamu yakini aku minta maaf tapi beginilah cara pandang aku dan sekali lagi ini hanya sebuah cerita.

Kalo kamu menganggap cerita ini kurang dalam nilai moralnya, mungkin kamu bisa membalik cara pandang kamu, karna setelah membaca cerita ini, kamu menjadi tau, tidak semua orang yang kelihatannya baik dan sempurna itu tidak benar-benar baik hingga ke dalam dirinya.

Semua orang memiliki ceritanya masing-masing, dan kita tidak tau apa yang mereka alami, dan saya rasa hal seperti itu bukan hal yang harus diumbar-umbar. : )

Clear ya?

Itu bagi semua orang juga yang mungkin memiliki pertanyaan yang sama, semoga penjelasan diatas dapat menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Maaf kalau cerita ini masih memililki banyak kekurangan, semoga biku bisa memperbaikinya dimasa depan.

Akhir kata..

TERIMAKASIH ATAS KRITIK DAN JUGA SARANNYA.. JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW TEMAN-TEMAN ~

Maaf kalo masih terdapat typo,

FOLLOW IG: **biikachu_**

WKWKWK

See you in the next Chapter! I LOVE YOU !


	13. Step Three

"Jadi.. jika kau tidak menggunakan sepedamu, dengan siapa kau pulang hari ini?"

"Seseorang menjemputku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari, entah kenapa, ia merasa lega saat ada orang yang akan selalu menjemputnya.

"Eiy, sudah pasti dia kekasih mu kan? Mana ada yang mau repot-repot menjemputmu setiap hari seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia kekasihku. Kami memang tidak berpacaran, itu dia."

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya, dan segera berjinjit saat dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat lelaki itu menunggu disebelah mobilnya.

Minseok juga melihatnya, dari kejauhan sepertinya lelaki itu tinggi.

Maka dari itu Minseok mengantar Baekhyun hingga mereka mendekati sosok yang katanya bukan kekasih Baekhyun.

Semakin dekat Minseok dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, sepertinya ia pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

Dan saat mereka benar-benar berada didepan sosok itu,

"Ahjussi!"

Baekhyun berujar senang dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya,

Sedangkan kedua mata Minseok melotot tak percaya, dengan mulutnya yang terbuka,

"ASTAGA, PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Baik Baekhyun, maupun Chanyeol yang namanya secara tak terduga disebut, dua orang dengan tinggi badan berbeda itu menatap bingung pada gadis yang masih menganga tidak percaya di tempatnya,

"K-kau.. kau Park Chanyeol kan?"

Minseok sedikit tergagap dengan telunjuk nya yang sedikit bergetar saat menunjuk sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung disamping Baekhyun.

Seingat lelaki itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya, bagaimana gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya bisa mengenalinya?

Sedangkan kedua alis Baekhyun mengerut menandakan gadis itu sama bingungnya dengan Chanyeol saat ini,

Apa sahabat barunya ini mengenal Chanyeol? Tapi darimana Minseok mengenal Chanyeol?

"Kau mengenal ahjussi?"

Final Baekhyun karna tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kebingungan,

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa dua kali lebih penasaran karna menunggu jawaban dari Minseok yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau yang menjadi cover model fashion week Jung Jaemin kan? Astaga, aku melihat mu disetiap halaman utama majalah, itu keren sekali! Kau bahkan lebih tampan dari gambar-gambar yang aku lihat sebelumnya-"

"Ahjussi, kau menjadi model untuk majalah Jaemin eonni?!"

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Minseok dan segera bertanya tak percaya, sahabatnya itu sepertinya mengetahui banyak hal tentang lelaki jangkung disebelahnya, Minseok sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berbicara jika Baekhyun tidak memotong ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyunnie, apa yang kau panggil ahjussi itu Park Chanyeol? Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Park Chanyeol bahkan menjadi model untuk hampir semua karya designer Jung Jaemin, aku bahkan membaca tentang hubungan mereka yang sempat di _publish_ di media, bukankah kalian akan segera bertunangan? Kenapa aku belum-"

"APA?!"

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, suaranya memekik dengan sendirinya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap informasi yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut Minseok, membuat gemuruh tercipta dalam hatinya, amarah nya memuncak entah untuk alasan apa,

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka pada Chanyeol yang hanya mematung disebelahnya, tergagap seperti seorang lelaki yang tertangkap basah karena berselingkuh,

Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak tau harus bagaimana saat dia berada diantara dua orang gadis dimana yang satu membocorkan semua kasus perselingkuhannya kepada calon kekasih barunya, dan calon kekasih barunya itu kini menuntut jawaban tentang apa yang baru saja didengarnya,

Dan sialnya, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjelaskannya jika semua kasus perselingkuhan nya dimasalalu itu benar adanya?

Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun?

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa menjelaskannya, tunggu dulu.."

Chanyeol semakin tergagap saat kedua mata bulatnya menangkap ekspresi Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang siap mengigit nya kapan saja, dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang menyipit tajam seperti sedang memojokkan dirinya, menunggu penjelasan yang masuk akal yang bisa diterima oleh si anak anjing,

Sedangkan gadis yang satunya hanya membuat situasi semakin memanas. Gadis yang bahkan tidak Chanyeol ketahui identitas nya itu terus menerus membahas dirinya dengan mantan kekasihnya dimasa lalu,

"Biar ku jawab satu persatu."

Satu helaan panjang berhembus dari dalam mulutnya, Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, mendinginkan kepalanya, lalu..

Bagian mana yang harus ia jelaskan terlebih dahulu?

"Kau benar, jika aku boleh tau, apa kau sahabatnya Baekhyunnie? Dulu aku memang menjadi model utama untuk setiap karya Jung Jaemin seperti yang kau lihat dimajalah."

Satu pertanyaan penting barhasil Chanyeol jelaskan, meski setelah itu Chanyeol merasakan aura berbeda yang berasal dari gadis pendek disebelahnya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak berani melirik keberadaan gadis disampingnya, takut jika dirinya nanti menjadi korban pembunuhan misalnya?

"Yang kau lihat di media juga benar adanya, aku dan Jaemin memang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun terakhir, namun sepertinya kau belum mengetahui keadaan terbaru mengenai dirinya, sayangnya pertunangan kami terpaksa dibatalkan karna sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, mengharuskan diriku dan kedua pihak keluarga sepakat untuk membatalkannya, karna dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang melukai apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Sebelah tangannya terulur, merangkul pinggul ramping yang sedikit menegang saat menerima sentuhan darinya, dengan tegas Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun sehingga kini Baekhyun berdiri berhimpitan dengannya,

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja memberontak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, namun tatapan tampan yang lelaki itu berikan padanya, seketika membuat Baekhyun hanya membeku ditempatnya,

Beberepa detik sebelumnya Baekhyun ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu yang mungkin akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman dihadapan sahabat barunya, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya saat lelaki itu malah memberikan senyuman maut yang membahayakan detak jantungnya.

Mungkin sekarang keadaan Baekhyun lebih seperti seseorang korban hipnotis karna gadis pemilik rambut coklat bergelombang itu hanya bisa menatap wajah mempesona Park Chanyeol yang tengah merangkul pinggulnya, dan menatapnya mesra, seolah-olah perlakuan yang diberikan lelaki itu membuatnya terhipnotis untuk tetap diam dan tidak berulah.

"A-astaga.. ja-jangan jangan.. mak-maksudmu.. k-kau dan Baekhyunnie.. oh ya Tuhan.."

Minseok semakin membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan situasi yang dilihatnya, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan situasi aneh yang dilihatnya.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak! Te-tentu saja ti-"

Tamparan tak kasat mata membuatnya kembali kedunia nyata, Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan hendak menjauhkan dirinya dari rangkulan lengan kekar seorang Park Chanyeol, tentu saja jika mereka terus menerus dalam keaadan seperti itu, sahabat barunya sudah pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Namun sekali lagi saat Baekhyun hendak melepaskan diri, telapak tangan itu malah semakin erat mendekap pinggulnya dan menariknya kian merapat, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, posisi sedekat ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun dengan jelas menghirup aroma tubuh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Wangi yang melekat pada pakaian mahalnya itu jelas masih bisa Baekhyun hirup, padahal ini sudah sore, namun aroma yang menjadi ciri khas Park Chanyeol itu masih saja tercium segar seperti di pagi hari.

"Kurasa dalam waktu dekat itu akan berubah menjadi _"iya"_ kalau begitu, terimakasih telah menemani Baekhyunnie, kami akan pulang sekarang."

Satu senyuman lain Chanyeol berikan pada seorang gadis yang ia tebak adalah sahabat dari calon kekasihnya, yang Baekhyun ceritakan kemarin.

Chanyeol memimpin langkah dengan menggandeng pinggul Baekhyun untuk segera membawanya masuk kedalam mobil _Mercedes Benz_ miliknya.

Baekhyun hendak meminta pertolongan sahabatnya, namun sahabatnya itu sepertinya masih belum sadarkan diri dengan pikirannya yang campur aduk,

Hingga Baekhyun telah berada dikursi penumpang didalam mobil, Baekhyun memunculkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada jendela mobil seperti seorang bocah yang tidak ingin pergi bersama orang asing yang hendak menculiknya.

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya besok, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan oke?! aku akan mengirim pesan saat aku tiba dirumah nanti, Minseokkie.. jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak kau mengerti!?"

Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan karna mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai bergerak menjauhi keberadaan sahabatnya. Hingga setelahnya Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat dibawah dada.

Taklama ia mendengar kekehan ringan dari sosok yang sedang mengemudi,

"Jadi perempuan itu adalah temanmu yang kemarin kau ceritakan? Tak kusangka ternyata aku cukup terkenal hingga temanmu lebih dulu mengenaliku sebelum kau memperkenalkannya padaku."

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan berujar santai, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan entah kenapa merasa marah untuk beberapa alasan.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa diam hm?"

"Apa sampai sekarang ahjussi masih melakukannya?"

"Hm? melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun menurunkan bahunya dengan hembusan nafas malas keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Menjadi model majalah, apa ahjussi masih menjadi model majalah Jaemin eonnie?"

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang kini terlihat kesal,

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana aku masih menjadi model sebuah majalah jika designer nya saja sudah tidak berada disini?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum seperti orang bodoh, hanya dengan mendengar satu kalimat saja sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berdesakkan didalam kepalanya,

"Ekhm, siapa tau ahjussi masih memiliki kontrak terikat yang mengharuskan ahjussi menjadi model tetap untuk setiap karya Jaemin eonni meski Jaemin eonni sudah tidak berada disini."

Tidak mau membuat lelaki yang sedang mengemudi terlalu percaya diri dengan raut wajah bahagia yang ia sembunyikan, Baekhyun kembali memastikan dan mewanti-wanti jikalau lelaki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Lagipula Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau penasaran sekali? Apa hubunganmu hingga kau harus tau hal semacam itu?

"Apa itu artinya kau kau ingin aku menjadi model Jaemin lagi? Padahal perusahaan ku sudah memutuskan kontrak sejak keberangkatan nya ke New York, mungkin aku harus menghubungi sekertarisku untuk memperpanjang kontrak ku lagi dengan perusahaan Jaemin."

"TIDAK USAH!"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat diakhiri dengan seringaian pada ujung bibirnya, oh lihatlah, yang Baekhyun lakukan itu terlihat begitu kentara jika bocah itu tengah dilanda perasaan cemburu sekarang.

"Maksudku- ahjussi tidak usah repot-repot memperpanjang kontrak atau apalah itu, ahjussi akan segera mendapatkan tawaran baru untuk model tetap dari designer lain."

"Benarkah? Dan siapa designer baru itu hm?"

"Tentu saja aku! Siapa lagi selain aku? Tunggu saja hingga dokumen kontrak itu datang pada meja kerja mu dan akan kupastikan ahjussi akan mendatangani nya."

Ucap si bocah berbangga diri.

"Terdengar menjanjikan, bagaimana jika designer baru kita mendapatkan makan terlebih dahulu? Aku menyarankan tempat yang sangat bagus untuk makan malam nanti, bagaimana?"

"Diterima, lagipula kau harus membayar atas perbuatanmu yang mungkin saja telah membuat sahabatku salah paham."

"Baiklah tuan putri, segera berangkat."

Dengan patuh Chanyeol memutar stir kemudi, mengajak Baekhyun makan malam tidak sesulit yang ia pikir sebelumnya, ia pikir mungkin dirinya akan mendapat penolakan dari si bocah pendek, namun sepertinya kedekatan mereka semakin membaik sekarang.

Keduanya kini berada di sebuah restoran dengan nuansa _Italy_. Baekhyun tentu saja memesan menu yang telah menjadi ciri khas dari negara tersebut, sepiring _spaghetti_ dengan saus _mozarella_ sebagai perasa makan malamnya, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak menikmati hidangan _Scaloppine Di Vitello Ripiene_ yang merupakan sebuah irisan daging sapi isi keju dengan segelas anggur hitam yang tersaji dimeja makan restoran yang nampak sangat mahal.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa.."

Yang lebih kecil kembali berceloteh bahkan saat mereka sedang menikmati makanan masing-masing.

"Kapan ahjussi akan membayar hutang ahjussi?"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan memotong makanannya, dan menatap teman makan malamnya yang sibuk menggulung _spaghetti_ hinga melilit pada garpunya _._

"Hutang mana yang kau maksud?"

"Hadiah liburan ku ke Jeju tentu saja, apa lagi? Oh apa ahjussi memiliki hutang lain yang tidak aku ingat?"

Mata yang berfokus pada _spaghetti_ itu kemudian membalas lelaki yang lebih tua yang kini memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang nampak teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh, aku hampir melupakannya. Tapi bukankah saat ini tidak mungkin untuk melakukan liburan? Kau barusaja masuk kuliah, bukankah kau akan sibuk nanti?"

Dentingan akibat alat makan dan piring terdengar, pelakunya adalah si pendek dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal.

"Apa ahjussi mencoba mencari-cari alasan? Ahjussi sudah janji!"

Chanyeol melirik beberapa meja disekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada pengunjung lain yang merasa terganggu akibat keributan kecil yang dihasilkan Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang memperdulikan mereka, karna pengunjung lain terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing.

"Hey aku sedang tidak mencari-cari alasan, tapi bukankah memang seperti itu kenyataannya? Tidak mungkin bukan jika kau pergi ke Jeju akhir pekan ini? Maka dari itu aku ingin mengajakmu kesana saat kau mendapatkan liburan tengah semestermu nanti."

"Oh.."

Baekhyun hanya berucap 'Oh' dengan binar dikedua matanya, dan kembali mengulum sebuah senyum. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

Chanyeol hanya mengepalkan tangannya karna entah kenapa sikap bocah itu terlampau menggemaskan dikedua matanya. Terkadang Baekhyun terlalu mudah untuk dikerjai, dan Baekhyun selalu bersikap _jual mahal_ saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja berhasil menggodanya.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin berangkat akhir pekan ini, aku bisa menemanimu, tapi kau akan memotong jatah liburan mu karna kesibukkan ku makin bertambah akhir-akhir ini."

Lelaki dengan setelan mahal itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya, tak lengkap rasanya jika tidak mengerjai gadisnya sebelum bocah itu mengamuk padanya lagi.

"Ish dasar menyebalkan! Tidak usah minggu ini! Aku akan menunggu tiga bulan lagi untuk pergi kesana!"

Baekhyun mencibir diakhir kalimatnya dan kembali malanjutkan _menggulung_ spaghetti nya yang sempat tertunda, mengabaikan wajah jelek teman makan malamnya yang sedari tadi menyeringai ditempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me '** _ **Epilogue**_ **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi sahabat baruku, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin malam?"

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya saat mendapatkan _'sapaan selamat pagi'_ dibarengi sebuah godaan dari temannya si pemilik mata kucing.

"Sudah kubilang ahjussi itu bukan kekasihku."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku catatannya bersiap untuk menerima ilmu yang akan didapatkannya pagi ini.

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Tapi kalian terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain saat bersama."

Kekeh Minseok bahagia saat menggoda temannya dipagi hari.

"Itu menjijikan. Berhenti bicara omong kosong atau aku tidak mau makan siang dengan mu lagi."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ancamannya yang sangat tidak berbahaya. Gadis itu berusaha membela dirinya agar tidak menjadi bahan olok-olok teman barunya, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin gadis bermata _puppy_ itu terlihat sekali tidak rela saat Minseok menyandingkan lelaki jangkung yang bukan kekasihnya itu dengan salah satu designer yang selalu dilihatnya dihalaman utama majalah _fashion_.

"Tapi serius Baek, aku sungguh penasaran, bisakah ka menceritakannya secara langsung padaku? Aku sangat tidak menyangka kau bisa mengenal seseorang seperti Park Chanyeol, bukankah lelaki itu sangat kaya? Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan Chanyeol adalah pewaris tunggal dari _Park Corp_ , benarkan? Lalu apa hubunganmu hingga kau terlihat begitu dekat dengannya? Ah aku lupa, jika aku ingat-ingat lagi, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat majalah terbitan dari designer Jung Jaemin, apa itu semua ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Baekhyun sedikit menegang saat ia mendengar satu nama yang dikenalnya. Jemarinya menguat pada pena yang tengah digenggam nya, nama itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah hantaman keras yang membuat tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter hingga tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. _Refleks_ , tubuhnya bergetar saat mengingat kejadian yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Sentuhan di pundaknya yang sedikit bergetar membuat Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunan yang membuatnya sedikit trauma.

"Astaga kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkeringat? Ya Tuhan, muka mu pucat sekali, haruskah aku membawamu ke klinik?"

"T-tidak usah.. a-aku tidak-"

"Selamat pagi, maaf aku sedikit terlambat, mari kita segera mulai kelas pagi kita, kalian bisa segera membuka buku yang telah kuberikan sebelumnya, pada halaman 61."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ucapannya terpotong oleh dosen yang memasuki kelas,

"Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya sebelum ia membuka halaman buku sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh dosennya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya beberapa kali, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Satu botol minuman _ion_ Baekhyun terima saat Minseok duduk disebelahnya.

Dua gadis itu kini berada disebuah lapangan kampus mereka, dimana terdapat beberapa mahasiswa lain yang tengah bersantai, mengerjakan tugas, atau bahkan berpacaran.

Baekhyun dan Minseok memilih lapangan kampus saat menunggu kelas mereka selanjutnya, karna untuk beberapa alasan Baekhyun menolak untuk diajak bersantai di kantin.

Lagi-lagi Minseok memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup botol minuman _isotonik_ yang baru saja dibelikannya.

"Tidak perlu menceritakannya jika itu terlalu berat untukmu."

Bukan main, Minseok memang sedikit mencemaskan Baekhyun, sepertinya topik ini tidak begitu bagus untuk ditanyakan. Baekhyun sepertinya memiliki beberapa kenangan yang tidak terlalu baik dari hal yang ia tanyakan, meski Minseok tidak tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti itu.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun tengah putus asa dengan pikirannya. Haruskah Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya secara rinci? Tantang Jaemin yang pernah menabraknya karna terlalu takut kehilangan Chanyeol? Lalu Jaemin yang dipindahkan ke New York untuk menjalani terapi _Infertilitas_? Atau mungkin Baekhyun harus mengarang sebuah cerita?

Bagaimana dengan,

Baekhyun yang menggoda Chanyeol hingga lelaki kaya itu jatuh pada pelukannya lalu Chanyeol memutuskan Jaemin, Jaemin yang dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu kemudian menabrak Baekhyun dan dipindahkan ke New York untuk menjalankan pengobatan.

Oke, itu terdengar konyol sekali.

"Haish!"

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi lalu segera menatap temannya yang kini tengah balik menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu penasaran.

 _Baiklah, tidak peduli jika yang akan kukatakan benar atau salah, kuharap Minseok bisa mengerti dan menyimpan rahasia ini untuku._

"Jadi begini.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mewanti-wanti respon sahabatnya yang baru saja mendengar seluruh kejadian yang terjadi diantara dirinya, Chanyeol dan juga Jaemin.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, entah Minseok akan percaya atau tidak padanya, mungkin yang dikatakannya akan berbeda dengan berita yang akan beredar dimedia. Tentu saja akan berbeda, agensi Jaemin tidak mungkin akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada media bukan?

"Jadi maksudmu, Jaemin eonni sakit?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun beritau adalah kenyataan bahwa Jaemin menderita _Infertilitas._ Jaemin mungkin memang telah mencelakainya, tapi Baekhyun pikir sepertinya hal privasi seperti itu tidak pantas Baekhyun beritau pada orang lain.

Satu helaan nafas Minseok keluarkan,

"Kau tau? Bisa dibilang aku ini penggemar berat Jung Jaemin."

Kedua mata Baekhyun membola saat mendengarnya,

Benarkah ini?

"B-benarkah? A-apa aku membuatmu kecewa?"

Satu senyum miring Minseok perlihatkan, fakta yang ia ketahui mengenai orang yang sangat dikagumi olehnya membuatnya entah kenapa, merasa marah.

"Tidak Baek, hanya saja.. aku tidak percaya jika dia bisa melakukan hal itu, terutama pada orang yang tidak bersalah sepertimu Baekhyun. Aku begitu menyukai karya-karya yang ia ciptakan. Karya nya menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku ingin menjadi seorang designer. Namun saat mendengar itu semua, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu marah. Benarkah orang itu Jung Jaemin yang selama ini aku kagumi?"

Baekhyun sedikit bisa merasakan apa yang sahabatnya itu ceritakan. Perasaan kecewa memang terkadang sulit untuk digambarkan, namun Baekhyun jelas tau bagaimana rasanya.

Jemari lentik itu kemudian membuka botol minuman yang sedari tadi digenggam nya. Setelahnya tangan putih itu memberikan minumannya pada seseorang yang kini terlihat sedikit murung.

"Maaf jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kecewa, aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara memberitaukannya jika aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Minseok kemudian menerima minuman segar yang sebelumnya sengaja ia belikan untuk Baekhyun, meminumnya dan merasakan cairan itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu terlihat begitu pucat saat dikelas tadi? Pasti sangat menyakitkan jika kau mengingat kejadian itu lagi, maafkan aku."

Yang lebih tua kemudian meraih tangan putih Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan, tidak tau jika perempuan dihadapannya pernah mengalami hal mengerikan yang disebabkan oleh orang yang sangat dikagumi olehnya.

"Hey, kenapa aku merasa terlalu banyak kata maaf disini? Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa sekarang, lagipula.. ehm bisakah kau merahasiakan ini? Aku pikir tidak akan bagus jika kejadian ini terdengar oleh media, dan mungkin akan memberikan efek buruk bagi ahjussi dan Jaemin eonni."

"Tenang saja, aku ini penyimpan rahasia yang handal."

Minseok terkekeh setelahnya hingga ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Jadi, setelah aku mendengar ceritamu tadi, bukankah sekarang sudah sangat jelas?"

"Apanya yang jelas?"

"Ahjussi yang selalu kau sebutkan, bukankah selama ini aku benar jika dia itu kekasihmu?"

Canda Minseok dengan senggolan ringan yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun lengkap dengan kedua alisnya yang sengaja ia naik turunkan untuk menggoda Baekhyun yang mulai merona di tempatnya,

"Aish, kapan aku bilang jika ahjussi itu kekasihku?"

"Dia menunggumu selama kau dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Itu karna dia merasa bersalah."

"Dia membiarkanmu tinggal di Jeju saat itu."

"Itu karna aku merengek padanya tidak mau pulang karna sesuatu."

"Dia rela mengantar jemputmu setiap hari."

"Itu karna.."

"Karna?"

"Karna.."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan untuk menjawab pernyataan yang Minseok ajukan.

"Apa itu karna rasa bersalah? Haruskah ia membayar rasa bersalahnya sejauh itu? Tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Ish mana aku tau!"

Banyaknya yang dikatakan Minseok membuatnya merasa sedikit terpojok, ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang kehabisan kata untuk diucapkan, membuat pikiran didalam benaknya campur aduk.

"Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas sekali? Kau hanya belum bisa menerima keberadaannya Baekhyunnie."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun bungkam dan enggan untuk menyangkal ataupun mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat.

Minseok hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang seperti barusaja mengalami sebuah cinta monyet.

"Biar kutebak, apa kau membuatnya menunggu lama?"

"Aku tidak! Lagipula siapa yang peduli? Ahjussi menyebalkan itu memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Final Baekhyun seolah tidak bisa diganggu gugat, meski Minseok dapat melihat raut lain dari wajah sahabatnya, seperti Baekhyun yang masih menahan perasaannya.

Benarkah?

"Ch! Dasar keras kepala. Kita masih memiliki waktu setengah jam lagi, ingin makan siang dicafetaria?"

Minseok memilih untuk mengalah, sepertinya watak Baekhyun memang sedikit keras kepala dan tidak mau dinasehati.

"Aku tidak mau makan siang dicafetaria lagi, dan itu berlaku untuk seterusnya."

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi? Berapa banyak rahasia yang kau miliki Byun Baekhyun? Dan apa yang menjadi hubungannya dengan makan siang dicafetaria?"

Yang lebih tua segera berdiri untuk menyusul gadis lain yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama dengannya. Menyusul yang lebih muda meski ia tidak tau kemana bocah itu akan membawanya pergi. Kemana saja asal Minseok bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Asal kau tau Kim Minseok, masih banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentang sahabat barumu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me '** _ **Epilogue**_ **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah dikediaman Byun.

Pukul 06:30 seseorang telah menunjukan eksistensinya dengan melakukan aktivitas harian yang sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Keadaan rumahnya masih sangatlah sepi, mungkin anggota keluarga lainnya masih berada ditempat tidur hangat mereka ditemani oleh mimpi indah.

Hembusan angin pagi menerpa seluruh permukaan kulitnya, membuatnya merasa segar, sinar matahari menembus pada setiap jendela rumahnya, membuat seluruh ruangan di rumahnya menghangat,

Benturan antara spatula dengan wajan terdengar dari arah dapur, dibarengi dengan aroma lezat yang menguap bersamaan dengan masakannya yang hampir matang.

Seorang wanita yang bertugas sebagai ibu sekaligus pengurus rumah tangga seolah tidak bosan melakukan aktivitas yang sama selama berbelas-belas tahun lamanya. Mungkin aktivitas pagi hari itu akan terus ia lakukan selama sisa hidupnya.

Menyiapkan sarapan bagi anggota keluarga kesayangannya tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah penyesalan bagi nyonya Byun.

"Good morning!"

Satu kecupan pipi dipagi hari wanita itu dapatkan dari satu-satunya putri kesayangan mereka.

"Selamat pagi sayang, kau bangun lebih awal lagi?"

Nyonya Byun melirik puterinya yang kini mengenakan apron yang sama sepertinya, sudah seminggu ini putri cantiknya itu bangun lebih pagi dan membantunya mengerjakan urusan dapur.

"Tentu saja, dan kurasa setiap hari akan seperti itu, aku kan asisten eomma."

Ucap putri kecilnya terdengar begitu ceria dipagi yang menyegarkan ini.

"Waw, padahal eomma tidak pernah membangunkan mu, haruskah eomma mengakui kerja kerasmu dan mengangkat mu sebagai asisten eomma sekarang?"

Ibu dan anak itu kemudian terkekeh bersama. Nyonya Byun memberikan semangkuk sayuran pada asisten barunya, yang segera diterima dan dikerjakan tanpa ia harus memberi taunya terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma apa aku bisa membuat sesuatu yang lain nanti?"

Nyonya Byun menyajikan satu persatu masakan yang telah matang pada meja makan, sesekali ia melirik pekerjaan putrinya yang semakin hari semakin lihai dalam memotong sayuran.

"Tentu sayang, apa yang ingin kau buat hm? eomma akan senang jika bisa membantumu."

Wanita berumur itupun kemudian mengelus surai lembut putrinya sayang.

Apapun yang terjadi pada anaknya, ia merasa senang karna putri kecilnya kini perlahan-lahan telah menjadi wanita dewasa.

"Hm.. aku ingin membuat bekal makan siang."

"Waw! Apakah kita memiliki _chef_ baru dirumah?"

Satu lagi anggota keluarga Byun bergabung di dapur mereka, seorang lelaki yang tak lain saudara kandung Baekhyun yang terpaut jarak enam tahun dengannya.

Byun Baekboom.

Baekboom kemudian menjadi orang pertama yang duduk dimeja makan mereka, menghirup aroma nikmat yang berasal dari sajian yang akan menjadi menu sarapan keluarga nya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi sayang? Kau ingin membuat bekal makan siang?"

"Eum. Menurut eomma makanan apa yang bagus untuk bekal makan siang?"

"Hm entahlah, kenapa kau ingin membawa bekal makan siang hm? bukankah kau bilang makanan di kampusmu sangatlah enak?"

"Itu memang enak eomma, tapi aku akan terlambat masuk kelas jika makan siang disana, eomma tau? Saat makan siang, cafetaria dikampus ku sangat penuh sekali, seperti diserang oleh segerombolan _zombie_ yang berburu mangsa."

Baekhyun berujar dramatis, berusaha meyakinkan eommanya agar percaya dengan keadaan cafetaria di kampusnya saat makan siang. Meskipun itu terlalu berlebihan, sepertinya Nyonya Byun percaya tanpa tau ada niat lain yang terselubung dbalik keinginan yang diajukan oleh putri kecilnya.

"Dasar melebih-lebihkan."

Baekboom menyela perkataan adik perempuannya yang terdengar terlalu _metafora._

"Itu benar tau! Kau harus melihatnya sendiri agar percaya, mereka memang seperti segerombolan _zombie_ yang kelaparan."

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sebuah keributan dipagi hari."

Akhirnya anggota terakhir keluarga Byun ikut bergabung untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

Sang kepala keluarga, sekaligus pemimpin keluarga menyapa satu-persatu anggota keluarganya yang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Bukan kali pertama memang, kedua anaknya itu tetaplah seperti anak kecil dimatanya, mereka selalu berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting hingga membuat seisi rumah mereka terlihat begitu ramai.

Tuan Byun mengusap bahu anak sulungnya yang kini memakai setelan kerja yang sama seperti dirinya, seperti hari-hari biasanya, mereka akan berangkat bersama-sama ke kantor.

Tuan byun kemudian menghampiri istri tersayangnya dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada kening sang istri, merasa bersyukur dan berterimakasih karena mendapatkan istri cantik yang bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya, memberinya putra dan putri yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Dan terakhir, si bungsu yang segera memeluk tubuhnya.

Putri kesayangan mereka yang manja dan menggemaskan, tak terasa kini mulai beranjak dewasa.

"Selamat pagi appa.."

Ucap gadis mereka dibarengi dengan senyuman menenangkan yang membuat Tuan Byun semakin merasa lengkap dengan kehadiran orang-orang tersayang yang menemani masa hidupnya.

"Pagi sayang, kau membantu eomma mu lagi?"

"Tentu! Hari ini aku sudah resmi menjadi asisten eomma didapur."

Ucap gadisnya terdengar begitu bangga, seperti bocah tk yang memberitau ayahnya jika ia mendapat bintang paling banyak dikelasnya.

"Gadis pintar."

Tuan Byun mengusak gemas pucuk kepala Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya semuanya menempati meja makan untuk segera mengisi perut kosong mereka sebagai pasokan tenaga mereka sebelum melakukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan setiap harinya.

"Oh iya, oppa, apa oppa masih suka ke kantor ahjussi untuk membahas pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun berujar ditengah-tengah anggota keluarganya yang sedang menikmati sarapan, Baekboom segera menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya,

"Kenapa?"

Baekboom bertanya _to the point_ , tentu ia harus tau alasan kenapa adiknya menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi urusan adik perempuannya itu.

"Hanya bertanya, oppa tau kan aku sering pulang diantar ahjussi, dan selama itu aku tidak pernah bertemu oppa dikantornya, jadi aku hanya penasaran saja apa oppa masih sering ke kantor ahjussi atau tidak."

Baekhyun memeletkan ujung lidahnya pada Baekboom, karena ia tau jika oppa nya itu tentu saja akan sangat berhati-hati dengan segala pertanyaan yang ia ajukan terutama jika itu menyangkut ahjussi jangkung rekan kerja oppanya.

Namun sepertinya Baekboom terlihat tidak curiga dengan alasan cemerlang Baekhyun yang seratus persen sukses. Jadi bocah itu hanya mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan diwajahnya.

.

.

.

" _Dude? Gosh it's been a years! Where have you been? I already send you an email, did you read that?"_

"Dont you know the difference time between Seoul and Canada? You send me that fckn email at midnight, and I just have a time to call you right now, you dumb."

" _Dont give me that silly reason you bussy man. You just forgetting me and choose that heap of paper."_

"Dont you realize if you're talking to yourself?"

" _Hahahaha you always got me Park. So how about the email? Is that oke if I settled for a while in your house?"_

Chanyeol mengurut pelan pelipisnya saat ia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras dari si penerima panggilan di tempat yang jauh disana.

Oh ayolah, kenapa sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berubah? Selalu bersikap bodoh bahkan diusianya yang kini sudah matang, kelakuannya masih saja sama seperti saat di sekolah menengah mereka dulu.

"Just come, the house is yours, but its pitty because at that date I have another schedule, so I'll not in Seoul for few days."

" _For real? So who will take care of me while there?"_

"You're not a child anymore, Seoul doesn't change that much, you already lived in here before."

" _Can you just give me more attention? How she will loves you if you're just like an Ice Prince?"_

"Dont bring that person in our conversation, stop using that to change the topic."

" _Allright slowdown, I never knew if that thing still make you not comfortable. Anyway did they tell you about their comming?"_

"What comming?"

" _They really dont tell you? Whoah, are you sure if they are your friends? I can understad if that bear is never knew how to use cellphone, but how about the owl? Whoah she's so arrogant. It is too much if she already forgeting us as an old friends. I hope we can back together and spend some time. It will be fun. Right bussy man?"_

Hingga beberapa menit kedepan akhirnya panggilan _Internasional_ itu berakhir. Beberapa hal kini memenuhi kepalanya, berita mengejutkan yang ia dapatkan sedikitnya membuat Chanyeol memutar otak.

Haruskah ia merasa bahagia? Atau mungkin ini merupakan sesuatu yang harus ia hindari?

Kedatangan tiga orang temannya membuatnya tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, sudah terhitung kurang lebih lima tahun mereka berpisah, menjalani kehidupan berbeda secara masing-masing, berpisah hingga membuat keempat dari mereka memiliki pekerjaan pada bidang yang berbeda, hingga sebuah berita mendadak ia dengar jika ketiga temannya akan mengunjunginya ke Seoul, mungkin bukan sebuah pertemuan yang bersifat pribadi karena ketiganya berkunjung dengan membawa embel-embel pertemuan antar kolega kerja.

Mungkin itu yang membuat dua dari temannya tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, tidak seperti teman jangkungnya yang kini berada di Canada. Sahabat lamanya itu menghubunginya setelah beberapa tahun karna ada perjalanan luar negeri yang mengharuskan ia datang ke Seoul. Niatnya si bule akan menginap untuk beberapa hari di apartement Chanyeol, mungkin sekalian mengenang kembali kebersamaan mereka dimasa lalu. Namun sayang, pada tanggal yang sama, Chanyeol tidak akan ada di Seoul karena urusan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia pergi ke negeri _Paman Sam._

Pada akhirnya, seluruh pemikiran dibenaknya berakhir pada sosok wanita yang telah dikenal baik olehnya. Jika memang sahabat lamanya akan kembali ke Seoul, bukankah ada kesempatan baginya untuk kembali bertemu dengan sosok yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lamunkan ahjussi?"

Chanyeol terperanjat dalam duduknya. Pikirannya yang kosong membuatnya terkejut saat mendapati sebuah kotak bakal makan siang berada diatas meja kerjanya dibarengi dengan sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

Chanyeol kemudian menatap sosok bocah yang kini tersenyum lima jari padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu jam makan siang tentu saja."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau datang ke kantorku?"

"Kenapa kau galak sekali? Memangnya tidak boleh? Oranglain saja banyak yang datang kesini."

"Itu karna mereka bekerja disini bodoh."

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak, mengambil kotak makan siang dan berpindah pada sofa diruang kerjanya, diikuti oleh bocah yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun yang secara ajaib tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan berperilaku layaknya dirumah sendiri.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku, apa yang membawa mu kemari bocah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, bocah itu malah membuka kotak makan siangnya, memperlihatkan menu makan siang yang dibuatnya tadi pagi bersama ibunya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin makan siang disini, aku bosan makan siang dikampus, menu yang sama setiap harinya, bukankah itu membosankan?"

Baekhyun dengan baik hati kemudian menyodorkan sepasang sumpit dan sendok pada lelaki yang kini menolak untuk percaya pada perkataan yang Baekhyun katakan.

Tentusaja Chanyeol tidak akan percaya, Baekhyun adalah seorang pembohong _pro._ Gadis licik yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

"Tidak membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk mempercayai semua perkataanmu bocah. Kau pikir kali ini aku akan percaya?"

"Apa ahjussi berpikir aku sedang mengarang cerita? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

Bertemu dengan orang seperti Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol secara instant berpikir layaknya seorang _detektif_. Beberapa orang memang tidak suka secara terang-terangan mengatakan niat dan tujuan mereka saat melakukan sesuatu.

Dan itu berlaku bagi si bocah Byun Baekhyun.

Dalam sudut pandang Chanyeol saat ini adalah, sudah pasti Baekhyun sedang melakukan acara _menyogok_ tuan rumah secara terang-terangan.

Tidak ada manusia dengan baik hati sengaja memasak makan siang dan mengantarkannya secara langsung ketempat kerjamu, memperlakukan mu layaknya seorang boss, padahal sebelumnya orang itu tidak pernah melakukannya sama sekali.

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin memang terjadi, mereka yang tulus menyangi mu mungkin akan melakukan hal demikian.

Tapi lagi-lagi itu semua tidak berlaku bagi si licik Byun Baekhyun.

Bocah ini tidak akan melakukan hal mulia ini tanpa ada maunya.

"Maksudmu yang sebenarnya adalah kau malas makan siang dikampus karna kau secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu, membuatmu harus menyaksikan hal yang menyakiti hati dan akhirnya pulang dengan keadaan menangis, kau berusaha menghindarinya dan kau memilih tempat kerjaku sebagai persembunyian baru mu, benarkah itu Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun _membeo_. Seketika kedua pundaknya merosot lemas dengan bibir tipisnya yang melengkung kebawah, menunjukan raut wajah sedihnya, layaknya seekor anak anjing yang diusir oleh majikannya, dan meminta pertolongan pada orang-orang dijalanan untuk memungutnya.

"Sejak kapan ahjussi jadi penebak unggul?"

Ucapnya sarat dengan kesedihan yang kembali dilebih-lebihkan.

"Aish, dasar kekanakan."

Dengan gemas Chanyeol mengetukkan sendoknya pada dahi si bocah, tidak habis pikir jika _asumsi_ nya itu benar dan tepat sasaran.

"Apa itu salah? Ahjussi bilang sebelumnya aku boleh mengunjungi ahjussi kapan saja jika aku mau."

"Benarkah aku pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

"Lihatlah, ahjussi bahkan lupa apa yang pernah ahjussi katakan padaku, dengan begitu ahjussi harus membayar nya dan membiarkan aku makan siang disini."

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus sering berlatih jika ingin mengalahkan seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu selalu memiliki cara untuk mengalahkannya.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang seenaknya, walau saat pertama lelaki itu seolah menolak kehadiran Baekhyun, pada akhirnya, tetap saja Chanyeol menyambut kehadiran bocah yang membawakannya bekal makan siang.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Eung! Aku membuatnya bersama eomma tadi pagi."

Kembali pada pribadi Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, Baekhyun berujar senang dan memberinya sesuap telur gulung.

"Apa enak?"

Ucap bocah itu mewanti-wanti reaksi Chanyeol yang barusaja menyicipi makan siang yang berhasil dibuatnya.

"Rasanya mengagumkan."

"Benarkah?"

Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya senang, memang hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah adanya seseorang yang memuji hasil masakanmu.

Entah memang karena rasa bahagia atau faktor lain, sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun sangat memperhatikan Chanyeol. Gadis itu dengan cekatan memberikan beberapa lauk pada sendok makan lelaki yang lebih tua. Yang lebih tua tentusaja tidak merasa keberatan, dengan perasaan senang lelaki itu menerima setiap perlakuan yang jarang sekali ditunjukan oleh gadis incarannya.

Perlakuan sederhana yang ditunjukan Baekhyun sedikitnya mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol yang sebelumnya tengah memikirkan cinta pertamanya.

" _Jika keberadaan mu mampu membuatku melupakan sosoknya, maka aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu untuk tetap disisiku."_

Teritung sudah dua pekan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya ditempat si pewaris tunggal _Park Corp_.

Memang tidak setiap hari, Baekhyun hanya menghindari salah satu hari yang dianggapnya sebagai hari dimana ia bisa saja kembali bertemu dengan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dihindari olehnya.

Tentu saja Minseok menjadi orang yang paling ingin tau alasan dibalik Baekhyun menghindari cafetaria kampus tiap hari yang sama.

Apakah karna kejadian hari itu? apakah tebakannya benar?

Terbesit sekilas rasa takut untuk menanyakan tentang kejadian yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu, terkadang Minseok ingin membatasi dirinya untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur pada urusan orang lain. Mungkin Baekhyun memang tidak ingin menceritakannya, dan sepertinya Minseok tidak memiliki hak untuk memaksa sahabat barunya itu untuk becerita.

Baekhyun pasti akan menceritakannya suatu saat nanti.

Itulah yang selama ini menjadi obat dari rasa penasarannya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu.

Pelajaran dosen favorit kaum _adam_ memang selalu memiliki suasana yang berbeda.

Kursi kelas selalu terisi penuh, entah mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu semangat untuk menambah ilmu, atau mereka hanya ingin cuci mata dengan kehadiran dosen _primadona_ yang diidolakan oleh semua orang?

Pagi ini dosen Kang kembali masuk seperti biasanya, setelah sebelumnya ia tidak bisa menghadiri kelas untuk beberapa urusan, kini ia secara perdana kembali mengajar di kelas.

Secara keseluruhan, pribadi dosen Kang memang menyenangkan. Dosen cantik pemilik tubuh seksi itu sangatlah pandai dalam berbicara dan berkomunikasi, membuat mahasiswa lain tidak senggan untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan saat menegerjakan tugas yang ia berikan.

"Waw, kau tidak merubah idola mu? Keren!"

Celoteh Baekhyun saat ia mengintip pekerjaan temannya. Dosen Kang memberi mereka tugas sederhana, yaitu menyebutkan salah satu idola mereka yang menjadi alasan bagi mereka memilih jurusan _design fashion_ ini.

Hal yang membuat Baekhyun takjub adalah Minseok yang hanya menuliskan satu nama yaitu Jung Jaemin sebagai idolanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghormati setiap karya nya. Kau tau? Terkadang kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi dimasa lalu tidak selalu bisa kau jadikan sebagai pengalaman buruk yang akan selalu menghantuimu. Terkadang kau hanya perlu merelakan tanpa membencinya. Karna untuk beberapa alasan aku percaya jika Tuhan telah memberikan balasan yang sepadan untuk setiap perilaku yang kau lakukan."

Ucapan yang seolah seperti tamparan tak kasat mata berhasil menampar sesuatu lain dalam diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam dan berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya,

"Aku memang tidak percaya seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh ku kagumi melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk membencinya, aku mengagumi setiap karyanya, dan itulah yang membuatku bertahan. Sisanya, kurasa Tuhan menjadi satu-satunya yang berhak memberikan balasan untuk setiap perbuatannya."

Perkataan Minseok memang benar adanya, membawanya kembali pada _momory_ masa lalunya dimana ingatan itu berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk baginya akhir-akhir ini, namun ada satu hal yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

Merelakan tanpa membencinya.

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun teringat akan suatu hal yang dialami olehnya. Baekhyun memang telah merelakan orang itu,

Membencinya?

Sepertinya tidak. Namun tetap saja ada hal lain yang membuatnya enggan untuk paling tidak berpapasan dengan kekasihnya dimasa lalu.

Apa ini berarti Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya merelakan orang itu? atau apa itu berarti Baekhyun telah merelakan orang itu tapi tidak dengan menghilangkan rasa bencinya?

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Hah?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, apakah Baekhyun terlalu larut dengan pikirannya dimasa lalu?

"Kau melamun lagi Baekhyunnie, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Lihat, kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Minseok berujar dengan mencondongkan badannya, mengecek tulisan Baekhyun yang belum selesai sepenuhnya.

"Waw, seleramu boleh juga, aku tidak tau jika kau mengidolakan sosok itu."

"Bukankah itu keren? Dia bahkan menjadi salah satu designer Korea yang berhasil _Go Internasional_."

"Kau benar, tapi bukankah sejak awal ia sudah bersekolah disana? Kurasa bukan hal yang sulit jika kau berhasil menorehkan hasil yang mengagumkan dinegeri orang, itu membuatmu semakin gampang mencapai tujuanmu."

"Tetap saja itu keren. Dia orang yang berasal dari Korea, dan berhasil mempromosikan karyanya dinegeri orang. Sudah pasti itu menjadi kebanggaan bagi negara dan juga bagi dirinya sendiri."

"Baiklah kau benar. Kudengar dia akan kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat, ia akan mengadakan pameran busana yang akan diperlihatkan untuk pertama kalinya di Korea."

"Benarkah?!"

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya, benarkah itu? jika iya, bukankah ini merupakan kesempatan baginya untuk bisa bertemu dengan idolanya?

"Kau ini bagaimana, kau bilang kau mengidolakannya, tapi kau bahkan tidak tau jika idolamu akan pulang ketanah kelahirannya?"

Minseok mencibir Baekhyun yang seolah-olah temannya itu membanggakan idolanya namun gadis itu bahkan tidak tau mengenai kunjungan idolanya yang akan kembali ke tanah air.

"Tunggu dulu, ini membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu dosen Kang memberitau kita jika beliau akan membantu sahabatnya yang akan menyelenggarakan pameran busana dalam waktu dekat ini? Dan dosen Kang bilang perancang ini merupakan temannya yang berasal dari Prancis.. Mungkinkah?"

"Mungkinkah itu mungkin? Jika memang itu benar, aku akan mengikuti dosen Kang kemanapun dia pergi, siapa tau aku bisa bertemu dengan orang itu bukan?"

"Aish dasar pengangguran. Bagaimana jika kau tanyakan langsung saja pada dosen Kang?"

Minesok memberikan sebuah jitakan ringan pada kepala Baekhyun, pemikiran anak itu sangatlah dangkal, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir segampang itu? seolah-olah Baekhyun memang akan bertemu dengan idolanya jika ia terus mengikuti kemana dosen nya itu pergi. Padahal tebakannya masih belum tentu benar adanya.

Langkah sang dosen terhenti tepat pada sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh dua orang gadis.

Yang satu bermata seperti anak anjing, dan satunya lagi bermata seperti anak kucing.

Perumpamaan yang menggemaskan.

"Kalian membutuhkan ku?"

"Ehm begini _saem,_ aku penasaran sekali mengenai pengumaman yang _saem_ beritau pada kami dua minggu yang lalu, mengenai teman _saem_ yang akan mengayakan pameran busana-"

"Ah, maksudmu teman kuliahku dulu saat di Perancis? Mengenai pameran busana yang sebelumnya kubicarakan, teman ku menundanya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan karna ia memiliki sedikit masalah dengan _visa_ nya."

Jawaban yang dosen Kang berikan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, setidaknya telah menjawab prasangka mereka yang sebelumnya mengira-ngira sahabat dosen nya itu adalah idola Baekhyun.

Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan berita yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya, idolanya ini akan kembali ke tanah air pada waktu dekat, sungguh berbeda terbalik dengan informasi yang dosen Kang berikan, teman dosennya itu malah akan mengunjungi Seoul dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan kedepan.

Jadi apakah itu berarti mereka sedang membicarakan orang yang berbeda?

"Aahh.. begitu.. ehm.. kupikir _saem_ eung.. tidak akan masuk kelas lagi untuk beberapa pertemuan, baguslah kalau begitu kurasa mahasiswa lainnya tidak ingin kembali belajar mandiri hehehe."

Si mungil bermata anak anjing itu tertawa begitu canggung tidak tau dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan, sungguh! Baekhyun merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karna bisa dengan spontan memberikan alasan yang logis dibalik pertanyaannya yang tidak terlalu penting, haruskah semua orang memberinya tepuk tangan?

Dosen Kang kemudian tersenyum begitu hangat, dosen muda itu kemudian melanjutkan pelajarannya setelah dirasa semua mahasiswanya telah selesai menuliskan idola yang menjadi alasan mereka berakhir dijurusan _mode_ ini.

"Baiklah kurasa kalian telah memiliki satu orang designer dibalik alasan kalian berada dikelas ini. Sebenernya aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah motivasi pada kalian semua dari orang yang kalian kagumi, percayalah, mereka semua sebelumnya pernah duduk ditempat duduk yang sama seperti kalian sekarang. Mereka melakukan sebuah awal yang sama seperti kalian, duduk sebagai mahasiswa biasa sebelum akhirnya duduk pada sebuah kursi yang berbeda, dimana kalian sebagai pemimpin sebuah tempat yang menjadi awal dari semua karya yang akan kalian ciptakan. Kalian mengerti? Tidak ada yang terlalu mudah untuk dijalani di dunia ini, maka kalian harus menjadi orang yang tidak gampang menyerah untuk melewatinya."

Petuah penuh dorongan yang diberikan dosen Kang membuat setiap orang yang berada dikelas berujar haru dan kagum.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah dorongan lain dalam dirinya, saat menatap sebuah nama yang ia goreskan pada lembaran bukunya, sebuah semangat aneh membara didalam tubuhnya. Keinginannya untuk menjadi sama seperti sosok idolanya menjadi tujuan terbesar untuk karirnya yang akan ia ukir dimasa mendatang.

Baekhyun yakin suatu saat nanti bakatnya dapat bersanding dengan karya-karya hebat orang lain diluar sana. Mengahasilkan karya yang dapat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya meras bangga. Dan Baekhyun hidup untuk menjalani itu semua.

"Kembali pada halaman 65, setelah membaca dua paragraf pertama, hal apa yang muncul pertama kali pada benak kalian?"

" _Body goals!"_

Salah satu mahasiswa lelaki berteriak paling semangat dideretan paling belakang kelas.

Semuanya menyuraki teriakan lelaki yang entah siapa namanya, Baekhyun pun merasa tidak begitu peduli dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, menurut kalian sendiri, apa hubungannya body goals dengan hal yang akan kita pelajari sekarang?"

Sebuah hening meghiasi kelas nya, merasa tidak ada satu mahasiswa pun yang berani mengajukan pendapatnya, sang dosen kemudian kembali mengambil alih kuasa didalam kelas.

"Didalam dunia _fashion_ , sepotong baju bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang harus ditonjolkan. Melainkan potongan kain itu memerlukan penyokong untuk membuatnya terlihat indah dan membuat orang lain tertarik untuk mencoba, kemudian membelinya. Tentusaja yang dimaksud disini adalah pemilihan model yang pas untuk menjadi penjajah hasil karya kalian. Salah satu hal yang harus diperhatikan adalah _proporsional body_ agar sesuatu terlihat menarik, tentulah harus dibarengi dengan wujud yang menarik pula. Postur tubuh yang ideal akan sangat membantu saat kau berusaha memerkan hasil karya mu. Helaian kain yang melekat pada tubuh indah seseorang dapat menjadi nilai tambah bagi produk yang kalian buat. Menurut kalian, yang seperti apa _body proporsional_ itu?"

" _Yang seperti saem!"_

Demi Tuhan!

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk melemparkan tempat pensilnya pada pemilik suara yang lagi-lagi terngiang di pendengarannya. Itu sungguh mengganggu konsentrasi.

Tidakkah lelaki itu merupakan mahasiswa _jurusan design_ yang sama sepertinya? Kenapa terdengar begitu norak hanya karna ia mendapatkan dosen muda, cantik, seksi-

Oke lelaki itu pantas berbuat demikian jika mendapati dosen primadona mengajar dikelasmu.

Dosen Kang terkekeh ringan hinga kedua matanya nyaris terpejam, lantas ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa mendapati jawaban yang membantu mahasiswa lainnya untuk berpikir.

"Inilah salah satu yang menjadi penilaian tersendiri bagi beberapa perusahaan yang mementingkan penampilan, karna yang paling menonjol disini adalah menunjukkan postur indah tubuh seseorang, _fashion_ disini berperan untuk memanfaatkan nya dalam mencapai kesuksesan. Setiap orang baik wanita maupun pria memiliki ukuran tubuh yang berbeda-beda, namun.."

Men: 105, 74, 86, 82

Women: 95, 76, 104, 32

"Salah satu ukuran yang menjadi patokan kami para perancang busana untuk menghasilkan sebuah ukuran special yang akan terlihat begitu indah saat dikenakan."

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang segera mencatat point penting yang ditulis dosen mereka di papan tulis, deretan angka yang masih belum Baekhyun ketahui maknanya itu sepertinya menjadi bagian penting dari pelajarannya pagi ini.

"Apa benar angka-angka itu terlihat begitu special?"

Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Minseok yang terlihat sibuk dengan buku catatannya, seperti seorang murid teladan yang tidak mau ketinggalan satu katapun yang diucapkan oleh guru nya.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kebanyakan memang seperti itu. kau tau? Itu berlaku bagi salah satu pekerjaan seperti hal nya sekertaris? Bukankah sebuah perusahaan selalu menyelipkan persyaratan dimana seseorang harus berpenampilan menarik? Tentu saja bagi sebagian atasan yang memliliki sekertaris dengan tubuh seksi bukan menjadi hal yang aneh lagi. Kau taukan? _Gitar Spanyol."_

Minseok terkekeh dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sungguh menyebalkan dikedua mata Baekhyun.

Sepasang mata sipit itu kemudian menatap tajam pada deretan angkat yang tertulis rapih dibuku catatannya.

Langkahnya terlihat panjang dan pasti.

Kaki pendeknya berusaha melangkah sepanjang yang ia bisa agar ia dapat segera sampai pada tempat yang kini akan didatangi olehnya.

Bibir tipisnya tak henti-henti bergerak seperti mengucapkan sebuah _mantra_. Gadis itu terus mengucapkan hal yang sama agar deretan angka itu tidak hilang dari ingatannya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki sebuah ruang kerja dilantai paling atas yang menunjukkan orang ini memiliki posisi paling atas ditempatnya.

Layaknya memasuki ruangan biasa, si gadis bahkan tidak merasa bersalah karna ia tidak perlu menunggu persetujuan pemilik ruangan untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

Mata sipitnya mendapati orang yang akan di _interogasi_ olehnya tengah sibuk dengan selembaran kertas dihadapannya, tak menyadari jika telah ada seorang penyusup kecil yang masuk secara paksa keruang kerjanya.

"Berapa ukuran sekertarismu?"

Yang bersangkutan mendongak dan setelahnya ia tidak percaya dengan sosok yang kini telah berada dihadapan meja kerjanya, dengan sebelah tangan nya yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya, menatapnya nyalang menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Ukuran?"

Meski bingung, si korban _interogasi_ mencoba untuk tenang dari keterkejutannya dengan kehadiran mendadak sosok mungil yang selalu diantar jemput olehnya.

"Sekertarismu! Berapa ukurannya?!"

Yang lebih kecil semakin menekankan pertanyaannya, tak ingin lebih lama lagi menunggu untaian angka yang akan segera keluar dari belahan bibir seksi itu, lalu ia akan segera mencocokkan nya dengan angka-angka yang sebelumnya ia halfalkan di sepanjang jalan.

"100, 72, 62, 82."

Suara berat itu kemudian mengucapkan beberapa angka, diakhiri dengan seringaian diujung bibirnya saat melihat sipendek mengerut bingung dalam posisinya.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu besar untuk seorang wanita?"

Cicit si pendek dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras, karna dari angka yang ia dapatkan dari sang korban _interogasi,_ jelas angka-angka itu memiliki perbedaan yang sungguh kentara, tidak seusai dengan yang ia hafalkan sebelumnya.

"Sekertarisku seorang pria."

Tubuh yang lebih pendek menegak dengan sempurna, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang mengaga tidak percaya, jadi lelaki ini tidak memiliki _gitar spanyol_ yang selalu ada disekelilingnya?

"Benarkah?"

"Waw lihat ini, seekor anak anjing sepertinya tidak tau kemana ia harus pulang."

Si pendek dikejutkan lagi oleh suara yang tak lain adalah suara saudara kandungnya.

Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya mendapati oppa nya yang kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen yang terlihat sedikit berantakan diatas meja.

"O-oppa.."

"Ya, ini oppa mu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini setelah sebelumnya kau menanyakan mengenai pekerjaanku dan kau yang selalu membawa bekal makan siang pada hari-hari tertentu adikku sayang?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik dan tak mampu untuk bergerak barang se _inchi_ pun.

Sebuah kekehan kemenangan Baekhyun dengar dari belakang tubuh pendeknya.

Kini keadaan mengubahnya dimana sekarang ia yang menjadi seorang korban _ineterogasi_ yang lemah tak berdaya, ditambah lagi dengan sosok _penanya_ yang menakutkan melebihi karakter seorang badut yang pernah ia lihat dalam film horor.

"Itu.. a-aku.. apa yang oppa lakukan disini?"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Byun Baekhyun."

Si korban mencoba melindungi dirinya, namun yang ia hadapi kali ini adalah seorang lawan tangguh yang tak lagi mudah untuk dikelabui.

"Untuk.. tentusaja untuk pulang."

Jawab Baekhyun sedikit mencicit diakhir kalimatnya, si pendek bahkan ragu untuk menatap raut wajah saudara kandungnya yang sudah pasti terlihat begitu mengintimidasi sekarang.

"Tidak usah pulang, untuk sekarang kau tinggal saja bersama Chanyeol."

Mutlak si kakak tanpa terselip nada ketidakrelaan didalamnya.

"APA?!"

Si pendek meninggikan nada bicaranya tidak rela. Apa seburuk itu yang telah dilakukannya sehingga ia tidak diijinkan untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya sendiri?

"Appa dan eomma akan menghadiri pertemuan makan malam malam ini, aku akan ikut serta, dan aku disini meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk menjagamu saja. Eomma tidak mau kau terlalu kelelahan karena pulang dari kampus, jadi kau istirahatlah dirumah Chanyeol jika kau takut sendirian dirumah."

Satu hembusan nafas lega dengan otot-otonya yang kembali mengendur menyadarkan Baekhyun jika oppa nya tidak akan setega itu untuk menendangnya keluar dari rumah.

"Pfftt-"

Chanyeol, si lelaki jangkung menahan tawanya saat melihat adegan menyenangkan yang terjadi tepat dihadapannya.

Senang sekali melihat si pendek merasa terancam dengan keberadaan kakaknya, menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang menyaksikan interaksi dari kedua adik kakak itu.

Suara tawanya harus ia telan mentah-mentah saat si pendek menoleh dengan tatapan nyalang seekor anak anjing.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol memilih untuk bungkam dan kembali pada pekerjaannya daripada ia harus berurusan dengan anak anjing yang menggonggong. Disela-sela acara membaca dokumen ditangannya, sebuah senyum simpul terulas menghiasi wajah tampannya yang nampak lelah.

Lagi-lagi kelakuan si anak anjing selalu membuatnya gemas.

Baekhyun duduk dengan raut wajahnya yang cemberut.

Kedua tangannya ia lipat kesal dibawah dada, matanya enggan menatap lelaki disebelahnya yang akan mengantarkannya pada kediaman seseorang.

Layaknya sebuah barang, Baekhyun akan dititipkan untuk beberapa saat pada orang asing.

Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu penakut, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa memilih antara rumahnya yang mengerikan atau rumah si mesum menyebalkan.

"Kau lebih percaya pada Chanyeol daripada aku?"

Ucap lelaki yang duduk dikursi kemudi, untuk beberapa alasan adiknya itu memang sering merajuk saat mempermasalahkan sesuatu.

"Apanya?"

Baekhyun berujar malas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan kakak nya yang tidak begitu ia mengerti.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau lebih memilih Chanyeol untuk menjadi teman ceritamu."

Si kakak sepertinya dilanda rasa cemburu. Sedikit tidak rela adik kecilnya memilih sahabatnya dibandingkan dirinya dalam menceritakan setiap hal-hal kecil yang dulunya terdengar begitu membosankan. Namun kali ini ia merasa tidak terima saat adiknya terasa sangat jauh dengannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kuceritakan pada ahjussi?"

"Mengenai Sehun misalnya?"

Nama itu setidaknya berhasil membuat Baekhyun merenggangkan lipatan tangannya dibawah dada.

"Apa ahjussi itu memberitaumu?"

Baekboom kemudian melirik keberadaan adiknya dan menghela sebuah nafas.

"Jadi benar? Chanyeol tidak memberitau apapun padaku, namun aku tau ada sesuatu yang salah saat kau selalu membawa bekal makan siang mu Baekhyun. Apa lelaki itu mengganggu mu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sehun.. tidak menggangguku, dan.. aku tetap saja menghindarinya entah karena apa, rasanya selalu berbeda setiap kali aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak kembali mengungkit kejadian dimasa lalu, tapi saat aku tau dia masih dekat dengan wanita itu, tetap saja aku menangis dan mengadu pada ahjussi."

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya dan sesekali melirik oppa nya yang tak kunjung merespon ucapannya.

" _Haruskah aku mengosongkan jadwal untuk keberangkatan kita nanti?"_

" _Sebenarnya itu masih jauh-jauh hari, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kita bisa melakukannya dari sekarang."_

" _Baiklah, untuk berjaga-jaga sudah kusiapkan jadwal keberangkatan kita selanjutnya ke Jeju."_

" _Ngomong-ngomong, Baekboom-ssi ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitau padamu."_

" _Tentu, apa itu?"_

" _Aku ingin meminta izin mu untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Jeju bersama ku selama satu minggu."_

" _APA?!_

"Oppa, kau marah?"

Baekboom segera mengalihkan lamunannya tentang percakapannya beberapa saat lalu di kantor Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya masuk begitu saja keruang kerja rekan bisnisnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah, apa kalian berdua pernah bertukar sapa saat kau bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak pernah, beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah kali pertamaku bertemu dengan Sehun dikampus, dan karna kupikir mungkin aku akan sering bertemu dengannya dihari yang sama, untuk selanjutnya, aku terlebih dahulu memilih untuk menghindar dan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya."

" _Pada saat itu akulah yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal disini."_

Baekboom sedikit tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan, namun kalimat selanjutnya yang ia dengar membuatnya entah kenapa merasa berterimakasih.

" _Aku memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul, aku yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disini. Dan aku merasa beruntung sekali karna Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui permintaanku, sebagai hadiahnya, aku menjanjikan sebuah liburan untuknya di Jeju, aku cukup tau jika adikmu menyukai pantai, dan Baekhyun sangat menikmati waktunya bersamaku saat di Jeju dulu, jika boleh, bisakah aku kembali mengajak Baekhyun kesana?"_

" _Berdua?"_

" _Rencananya seperti itu, tapi jika kau ingin bergabung, tentu aku tidak akan menolaknya."_

Si lelaki baik hati tersenyum saat menunjukkan niat tulusnya, sedangkan Baekboom terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Bukan memikirkan tentang ajakan liburan yang lelaki itu tawarkan, tapi memikirkan tentang merelakan kembali adiknya untuk pergi bersama lelaki asing selama berhari-hari.

Bukan kali pertama memang, dengan anehnya Baekhyun dulu berhasil membuatnya mengijinkan putri keluarga mereka bermalam ditempat yang sama bersama dengan lelaki itu untuk beberapa hari. Itu semua berjalan lancar memang, tidak ada keanehan terjadi saat Baekhyun kembali pulang,

Namun bukan berarti sekali aman seterusnya akan terus aman.

Baekboom tetaplah menyimpan segudang rasa khawatir pada adik satu-satunya itu, tidak ada yang salah memang untuk menikmati sebuah liburan, tapi..

" _Bukan kau saja yang merasa beruntung karna Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk tetap tinggal disini, kami sekeluarga bahkan tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusannya saat memilih negeri orang untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Kami memang tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah. Tapi kau tau sekali, anak itu sangat keras kepala hingga akhirnya kami sekeluarga menganggukkan kepala menyetujui keinginannya. Sebuah kecelakaan menimpa adikku, membuatku bersumpah aku akan terus menjaganya hingga aku mati. Aku bahkan ingin menangis saat akhirnya adikku membatalkan niatnya untuk mencari ilmu dinegeri yang jauh disana. Itu semua membuat sisi protektifku semakin tumbuh, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa adik kesayangan ku."_

" _Aku mengerti, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama saat aku melihatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari disebuah bangsal rumah sakit. Aku merasa jika aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat dan sampai sekarang aku masih terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas semua kejadian itu. jika kau mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, kurasa kau akan mengerti jika akupun ingin menjaga adikmu."_

Baekboom menatap sorot serius yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya. Sepasang mata dengan sorot tajam itu membuktikan jika lelaki yang kini tengah menunggu persetujuan darinya menunjukkan jika lelaki itu serius dengan segala perkataannya. Memang Baekboom belum lama ini mengenal Chanyeol, namun semua perilaku yang ia tunjukan pada adiknya, sedikitnya membuat ia merasa percaya untuk mengijinkan Baekhyun tetap tinggal di Jeju saat itu.

" _Seorang lelaki menyakiti perasaan adikku. Orang itu membuatnya begitu hancur hingga aku ingin melenyapkan siapa saja yang berani membuat adikku meneteskan air mata dan pulang dalam keadaan kacau pada saat itu. aku bahkan menyuruh orang itu untuk tidak mendekati adikku lagi dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan cinta yang tidak pantas adikku terima pada orang lain yang telah membuat adikku begitu hancur. Aku tau jika sampai saat ini adikku memiliki ketakutan tersendiri jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan lelaki itu. aku tau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan sepertinya sekarang ia telah memiliki teman baru yang bisa dia percaya dan diajaknya berbagi bekal makan siang pada hari-hari tertentu."_

Baekboom kembali memusatkan tatapannya pada dua _iris_ coklat gelap yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan terakhir Baekboom yang menunjukkan jika sedikitnya Baekhyun sudah memilihnya sebagai teman untuk berbagi berbagai hal.

" _Aku bahkan telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, akan kupastikan Baekhyun tidak akan menangisi lelaki itu lagi mulai sekarang."_

" _Chanyeol-ssi apa kau memiliki ketertarikan tertentu pada adikku?"_

" _Jika aku mengakuinya, pantaskah aku untuk mendapatkan persetujan dari kalian?"_

"Dan kau memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangmu ditempat kerja seseorang."

"Jika kantor appa dekat dengan kampusku, aku akan dengan senang hati membuatkan oppa bekal makan siang juga, salah siapa appa memiliki kantor yang jauh dari kampusku?"

Baekhyun kembali memajukan bibir bawahnya, kesal karna sepertinya semua yang ia lakukan selalu salah dimata kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau ini perempuan, bersikaplah lebih baik pada orang lain."

"Memangnya aku bersikap seperti apa?"

"Chanyeol itu rekan kerja keluarga kita, dia lebih tua darimu, setidaknya kau harus sopan padanya, mengetuklah saat kau memasuki ruang kerja orang lain, jangan tidur dirumah seorang pria, bersikap baiklah padanya, Chanyeol orang yang sangat baik, dia bahkan banyak membantuku dan membantu perusahaan keluarga kita, bagus jika kau bisa berteman dengannya, maka dari itu bersikap baiklah padanya."

Baekhyun sepertinya tengah memikirkan apa yang barusaja Baekboom katakan, ia mengatakan semua itu sebagai seorang kakak yang menginginkan adiknya setidaknya bisa berperilaku baik pada pada semua orang, terutama pada rekan kerjanya.

"Apa oppa barusaja dihipnotis oleh ahjussi itu? apa saja yang telah ia katakan pada oppa?"

Lupakan saja tentang apa yang Baekboom ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Hanya saja, jangan tidur dikamarnya kali ini. Kau mengerti Baekhyunnie?"

Mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah hunian elit yang sebelumnya pernah Baekhyun kunjungi.

Adik kakak itu menunggu sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu benomor 614.

Si pemilik hunian elit kemudian membukakan pintu, dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, si pemilik mempersilahkan si adik kakak untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Yang berjenis kelamin perempuan terlebih dahulu menyimpan tas nya pada sofa nyaman disusul dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang mendudukkan diri disamping adiknya.

Sebagai pemilik rumah yang baik, si jangkung segera menyajikan air minum untuk kedua tamunya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini, apakah benar tidak masalah jika kutitipkan Baekhyun disini?"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Baekhyun bisa menemani ku mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum sempat kuselesaikan di kantor, tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."

Si pemilik tersenyum maklum, nampaknya rekan kerjanya itu masih merasa canggung padanya, padahal yang ia minta bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan, hanya menjaga gadis kesayangannya bukan?

Mata bulatnya kemudian melirik keberadaan gadisnya yang hanya terduduk diam dan tak bersuara, menjelma menjadi gadis baik yang begitu sopan dan menggemaskan. Namun siapa tau gadis itu sebenarnya taklain dari jelmaan monster kecil yang siap berubah kapan saja saat tidak ada orang lain yang mengawasinya?

Pandangan mereka bertemu, si gadis masih tidak menunjukan ekspresi lain untuk beberapa saat, hingga detik berikutnya, bibir tipis itu mengulas sebuah senyum yang begitu lebar yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya terpejam.

Chanyeol terkekeh tak percaya.

Bocah itu untuk beberapa saat bahkan bisa meyakinkan dirinya jika ia adalah sosok gadis baik yang sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Sungguh Baekhyun adalah pemeran yang sangat _professional._

Untuk menghormati si pemilik rumah, Baekboom meneguk minuman yang sengaja disajikan untuknya, membuatnya sedikit lebih _rileks_ saat cairan menyegarkan itu mengalir membasahi tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering.

Baekboom kemudian segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kembali membawa tas kerjanya, dan menatap adiknya yang mendongak dengan tatapan polos bak anak taman kanak-kanak yang akan ditinggalkan oleh ibunya.

"Jangan macam-macam dan berbuat baiklah, kau mengerti?"

Telapak tangannya terulur untuk mengusak surai sang adik kesayangan yang dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan mantap dari adik kecilnya.

Si kakak akhirnya meninggalkan hunian apartement mewah untuk segera menemui orangtuanya dalam acara pertemuan makan malam.

Si pemilik kembali kedalam rumahnya dan mendapati si bocah kecil masih berdiam diri duduk di sofa mahalnya.

"Apa?"

Ucap bocah itu terdengar tak bersahabat saat pandangan mereka beradu.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar akan menjadi anak baik, tapi kurasa aku kembali keliru."

Lelaki berperawakan jangkung itu kini melangkah kearah dapurnya, membuka sebuah benda yang menjadi tempat ia menyimpan berbagai makanan lezat didalamnya.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku memiliki beberapa makanan didalam sini."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk menunggu jawaban, namun si bocah tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan nya, hingga akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan si bocah, namun selanjutnya si lelaki jangkung terlonjak kaget saat ia mendapati si bocah pendek berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan kepalanya yang condong mengintip isi lemari dinginnya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Lelaki itu segera memegang dada dimana jantungnya berdegup kencang karna terkejut. Si pendek mengedip polos dengan raut wajah seoalah-olah tidak ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya.

"Kulihat ahjussi memiliki beberapa buah-buahan, bolehkah aku membuatnya menjadi _salad?"_

"Berhenti berdiri tepat dibelakangku seperti itu pendek! Jika kau bisa membuatnya, lakukan sesuka hatimu."

"Apa yang salah? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa kau tetap saja memarahi ku?"

Yang lebih pendek mendelikkan kedua matanya kemudian segera mengambil kuasa lemari dinginnya dengan mengeluarkan beberapa buah-buahan yang diperlukan olehnya.

"Ingin kubuatkan juga?"

Ucap si gadis yang kemudian segera mengerjakan tugasnya mengupas kulit buah dengan sangat telaten kemudian memotongnya rapih.

"Aku mau, tanpa _mayo."_

"Got it sir, your order is on process!"

Keduanya lalu terkekeh tanpa ada sesuatu yang lucu disana, telapak tangan besarnya kemudian mengusak pucuk kepala si pendek yang masih mengerjakan pesanannya. Sepertinya ide bagus mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor ditemani oleh sipendek dan semangkuk _salad_ buah tanpa _mayo._

Seperti reka ulang, Baekhyun kembali mendengar suara pergerakan jemari yang berasal dari _keyboard_ laptop.

Diatas pahanya terdapat semangkuk potongan buah-buahan yang dicampur aduk dengan saus _mayonnaise_. Satu mangkuk lainnya terletak apik di sebuah meja ditemani oleh satu unit laptop yang sedang di gernyangi oleh jemari si pemilik.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang bukan pribadi yang bisa diam dalam artian benar-benar diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya saat ini tubuh mungilnya itu memanglah diam pada sebuah sofa empuk, namun bibir cerewet itu teruslah mengeluarkan suara yang membuat keadaan ruang tengah sebuah apartement mewah terdengar begitu hidup tanpa kesunyian seperti biasanya.

"Apa ahjussi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu? Ingin ku bantu?"

"Diam dan jangan mengagguku bocah."

"Ahjussi bisakah ahjussi memainkan gitar untukku?

"Tentu, nanti."

"Apa ahjussi tau jika sebentar lagi aku akan ulang tahun?"

"Benarkah? Aku baru mendengarnya sekarang."

"Apa ahjussi akan membelikanku hadiah?"

"Tentu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yang lebih tua menanggapi perkataan yang lebih muda seadanya. Karna kini pandangannya telah berfokus pada sebuah layar _plasma_ laptop miliknya.

Baekhyun menyuapkan potongan melon segar kedalam mulutnya lalu mengulum garpu seraya mengemut saus _mayo_ yang tersisa disana.

"Hmm, liburan?"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya beberapa bulan lagi."

"Bukan itu maksudku, itu terlalu lama ahjussi, aku ingin liburan ku untuk akhir pekan ini."

Yang lebih mungil mulai merajuk lalu memakan sepotong strawberry setelahnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Chicago akhir pekan ini."

Gerakan mengunyah nya terhenti saat _indera_ pendengarnya menangkap sebuah informasi.

"Woah benarkah? Apa aku boleh ikut ahjussi?"

Tanya bocah itu terdengar begitu antusias.

"Tentusaja tidak. Ini perjalanan bisnis perusahaan ku, kau tidak boleh ikut, lagipula kau memiliki jadwal kuliah bukan? Jadi belajarlah dengan baik."

Setelah mendengar penolakan mutlak itu, Baekhyun terduduk lemas dengan kedua pundaknya yang menurun lesu. Menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sangatlah lama, terlebih Baekhyun harus melewati ujian tengah semesternya dulu barulah ia bisa mendapatkan liburan dipulau surga itu.

Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang menghabiskan _salad_ buahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menyisakan beberapa potong melon dan apel di mangkuk bening nya.

Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun mulai bosan dan dengan satainya ia menyalakan televisi berukuran besar layaknya di rumah sendiri. Dan anehnya Chanyeol tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. tontonan anak-anak menjadi pilihan Baekhyun saat itu. tak jarang ia akan terkekeh saat melihat adegan yang ia rasa mengelitik perutnya.

"Baek bisakah kau ambilkan aku segelas air? Kurasa tenggorokanku mulai terasa kering."

Chanyeol berujar saat ia menghabiskan seluruh potongan buah yang berada di mangkuknya. Pekerjaan nya akan segera selesai dan itu membuatnya haus. Baekhyun segera beranjak hendak membawakan sipemilik rumah segelas air seperti permintaannya,

"Oh ya, aku tidak ingin air dingin, hanya air mineral biasa, kau bisa membawa gelas yang sebelumnya aku pakai di dekat televisi."

Baekhyun kemudian menyapu pandangannya dan mendapati sebuah gelas bening yang berada tepat disebelah televisi seperti yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Lagipula bukankah semua gelas sama? Apa ahjussi ini sengaja ingin mempekerjakannya?

Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berdebat, maka dari itu ia hanya akan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol minta lalu segera kembali pada kursi dan acara menontonnya.

Setelah jemarinya mengisi penuh gelas bening yang berada ditangannya, Baekhyun hendak kembali namun ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Beberapa lembar kertas dengan sampul gambar sebuah pulau membuatnya penasaran. Ia kemudian mengambil lembaran kertas itu dan melotot takjub saat ia mengetahui jika lembaran kertas itu adalah sebuah brosur dari beberapa rekomendasi tempat yang cocok untuk dikunjungi saat berada dipulau seindah surga.

Baekhyun meletakan gelas yang telah terisi penuh oleh air minum itu pada meja, laptop Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya tertutup dan dalam keadaan mati. Sepertinya lelaki itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Ahjussi, aku menemukan ini, apa ini milikmu?"

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan sedikit memperlihatkan apa yang berhasil Baekhyun temukan pada si pemilik rumah. Chanyeol meneguk air bening itu kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Lengannya terulur pada sandaran sofa dan melingkar sempurna pada pundak kecil yang kini menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ini bukan milik ahjussi? Lalu punya siapa?"

Baekhyun kembali bertanya karna ia sungguh penasaran. Kenapa ada brosur beberapa tempat wisata dirumahnya sedangkan itu bukanlah miliknya?

"Aku hanya menyimpannya untuk seseorang, aku akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi sepertinya aku harus memberikannya sekarang karna kupikir aku akan berada ditempat lain saat orang itu merayakan ulang tahunnya."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum yang terekam jelas oleh Baekhyun, menyenangkan sekali karna bisa menatap wajah tampan itu dalam jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bergerak saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lembut menerpa kulit pipinya, menciptakan rona hangat dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Itu untukmu Baekhyunnie, selamat ulang tahun."

Suara berat itu berhasil menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya saat Baekhyun menerima sebuah bisikan halus ditelinganya, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah benda lunak yang menyentuh pipi kanan nya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mengalami kelumpuhan mendadak, karna demi apapun seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa lemas untuk digerakkan. Jantung nya entah kenapa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat hanya karna sebuah bisikan _sexy_ dan satu kecupan lembut dipipi.

Situasi yang ia dapatkan sekarang justru lebih mendebarkan daripada saat ia menaiki sebuah wahana dengan kecepatan angin. Park Chanyeol benar-benar tau bagaimana cara melumpuhkan semua kinerja tubuhnya.

Kekehan merdu menyadarkan Baekhyun, satu kecupan lain Baekhyun dapatkan pada pucuk kepalanya, masih oleh orang yang sama. Baekhyun bahkan masih belum bisa tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya, rasa terkejut yang sungguh terasa manis.

"Baek aku mengantuk, apa kau mengantuk juga? Kau bisa tidur dikamarku jika mau, aku akan tidur disini dan membangunkanmu saat oppa mu datang menjemput."

Chanyeol kemudian menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada sofa, matanya terpejam karna hari ini sungguh terasa melelahkan, dan Chanyeol butuh tidur sekarang.

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan kedua pipinya yang semerah tomat. Jemarinya meremas kuat pinggiran kertas brosur hanya untuk menyembunyikan bunga-bunga bermekaran didalam hatinya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ahjussi! Apa ahjussi akan mengajak ku ketempat ini?"

Baekhyun terdengar begitu bersemangat saat ia menanyakan perihal hadiah ulang tahunnya yang bahkan belum ia dapatkan.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh tingginya menyamping pada sofa, dengan Baekhyun yang duduk dipiggirannya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesana jika kau mau."

Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya didada dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tubuh tingginya meringkuk diatas sofa membuat Baekhyun tidak tega karna lelaki itu justru menyuruhnya tidur disebuah ranjang yang begitu nyaman sedangkan tubuh lelahnya harus meringkuk pada sebuah sofa.

"Tidurlah Baek."

Baekhyun akhirnya harus terdiam dan menyaksikan lelaki yang sepertinya sedang menuju alam mimpi. Wajah lelah itu terlelap begitu damai, meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan raksasa yang dikelolanya untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun mengagumi bagaimana lelaki itu selalu memiliki waktu untuknya, meski ia sadar lelaki itu selalu sibuk bahkan setelah ia pulang kerumahnya.

Petuah kakaknya terlintas dalam kepalanya yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun harus berperilaku baik pada lelaki jangkung ini. Mungkin memang benar jika Chanyeol sangatlah baik pada dirinya dan keluarganya. Ia bahkan menjanjikan sebuah liburan mewah sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya yang bahkan masih sepekan kedepan. Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan _selamat ulang tahun_ atas bertambahnya umur dirinya yang semakin dewasa. Wajah terlelap itu tetaplah terlihat begitu tampan. Seulas senyum tercipta entah kerena apa. Baekhyun menuruti perintah hatinya saat tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh poni coklat si pemilik rumah.

Entah ini perintah otak atau hatinya, karna lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengikuti nalurinya setelah beberapa saat ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap wajah terlelap yang terlihat begitu damai,

Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir tipis nya pada bibir seksi si lelaki jangkung, kali ini Baekhyun lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang mencium seseorang tanpa ijin, mengenyampingkan sebuah kalimat tidak sopan yang selalu ia proteskan pada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mencuri sebuah kecupan darinya.

Sebuah tangan lain tergerak untuk menahan kepalanya.

Baekhyun semakin memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah lumatan lembut pada permukaan bibirnya.

Tak segan bagi Baekhyun untuk membalas lumatan meyenangkan itu hingga kedua bibir itu saling bertaut untuk merasakan kelembutan masing-masing. Bibir seksi itu mengusap seluruh permukaan bibir tipisnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kuluman lembut pada bibir atasnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan seberani ini untuk menyesap bibir bawah seorang pria. Namun hisapan-hisapan memabukkan pada bibir atasnya, membuat naluri Baekhyun kembali tergerak untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir lawannya.

Usapan menenangkan Baekhyun dapatkan pada permukaan punggungnya, telapak tangan besar itu mengelusnya lembut dengan gerakan bibir yang membuat Baekhyun ingin melakukan hal lebih yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Wajahnya ia miringkan untuk kembali mengecap seluruh permukaan bibir silelaki jangkung. Tidak disangka jika lelaki ini begitu nikmat untuk diajak berciuman.

Bibir yang saling beradu terdengar lebih jelas daripada acara televisi yang masih menyala. Baekhyun sepertinya belum merasa bosan untuk terus meraup bibir penuh itu.

Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama saat gadisnya ini begitu kuat dalam hal memagut bibir.

Ia dekap tubuh mungil itu, kemudian ia membalik tubuh ringan itu hingga si gadis terbaring diatas sofa yang sama sepertiya.

Punggung sempit Baekhyun bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang diapit oleh tubuh besar seorang Park Chanyeol.

Setelah lengan kecil itu melingkar pada leher si lelaki, ciuman lembut itu kembali berlanjut. Keduanya saling melumat bibir masing-masing yang entah kenapa terasa begitu manis.

Hingga keduanya sepakat untuk mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka, keduanya lantas tersenyum dengan ibu jari Chanyeol yang mengusap bibir tipis yang terlihat mengkilap dan basah akibat air liurnya.

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya dengan seluruh wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam akibat rasa malu. Chanyeol tidak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana menggemaskannya Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak ada yang mau membahas perihal ciuman yang barusaja mereka lakukan, mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu-waktu mereka yang terasa begitu indah.

Chanyeol kemudian mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang terbaring bersama dirinya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa menggapai Baekhyun seperti ini. Menyenangkan sekali dapat memeluk tubuh gadisnya itu begitu erat, dan Chanyeol tidak akan melupakan aroma menyenangkan yang berasal dari tubuh Baekhyun. Gadisnya ini begitu wangi, bahkan surai coklat panjang itu beraroma strawberry.

Lain Chanyeol, lain pula Baekhun.

Jika sebelumnya jantungnya bekerja duakali lebih cepat daripada biasanya, kali ini jantung sehatnya itu berdebar diatas batas normal. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak memiliki rasa malu untuk membalas dekapan lelaki menyebalkan yang membuat jantungnya memberontak gila itu. Ia dekap tubuh tegap itu erat, dan membenamkan wajah tersipunya pada dada yang berbentuk bidang didepannya. Baekhyun merasa begitu senang, entah karna hadiah liburannya kelak, atau karna ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol?

Mata sipitnya kian terpejam saat telinga mungilnya menempel pada dada Chanyeol, dimana ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung si lelaki yang mengalun lembut. Sedikitnya Baekhyun mulai merasa mengantuk ditambah dengan usapan-usapan lembut pada kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak sebuah tawaran tidur yang diberikan untuknya.

"Tidurlah."

Kembali suara rendah itu menggetarkan hatinya, sepertinya Baekhyun akan segera menemui kekalahannya jika ia terus menerus mendengar suara berat itu berbisik ditelinganya.

"Ahjussi.."

"Hm?"

"Selamat beristirahat."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat malu-malu itu, Baekhyun kian mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejakan matanya erat.

Memalukan sekali jika Baekhyun membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat kembali mendapati sikap gadisnya yang menggemaskan sebelum ciuman panjang pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun ia berikan sebagai kecupan selamat malam, keduanya lalu terlelap didalam dekapan masing-masing.

Dalam mimpinya Baekhyun mengingat nasihat oppanya untuk tidak tidur dikamar seorang pria,

" _Oppa, aku tidak tidur dikamar ahjussi sekarang, tapi aku tidur bersamanya disebuah sofa dan berbagi sebuah pelukan. Tak apa kan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **' Epilogue**_ **–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dipagi hari yang indah.

Penglihatannya semakin jelas saat ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya dihiasi beberapa balon yang diisi oleh gas _helium_ yang dapat membuat benda bulat itu melayang menyentuh langit-langit kamarnya dengan seuntai pita yang menggantung sebagai hiasan.

Aroma kue dengan krim yang begitu khas dapat Baekhyun cium pada saat ia terbangun.

"Happy Birthday To You.. Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Baekhyunnie, Happy Birthday To You."

Lagu khas ulang tahun itu Baekhyun dengar saat ia benar-benar tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Mungkin saja balon yang ia lihat dilangit-langit kamarnya masih bagian dari mimpinya, namun ia segera sadar jika suara yang terdengar begitu jelas itu bukan lagi bagian dari mimpi panjang nya.

Baekhyun segera membangunkan dirinya, terduduk di ranjang nya dan menatap sang ibu dengan _strawberry cake tart_ ditangannya, taklupa ada beberapa lilin yang dibiarkan menyala tertancap pada permukaan kue berlapis _cream_ itu.

Pemimpin keluarga beserta saudara kandung laki-lakinya turut memperlengkap kejutan manis dipagi hari dengan membawa sebuah kado di genggaman masing-masing.

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah.

Akhir pekan ini terasa begitu spesial dengan kejutan pagi hari dihari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat tidak muda lagi jelek."

Baekboom berujar dengan sebuah guyonan ringan saat melihat wajah adiknya yang baru bangun itu dihiasi cengiran lebar diwajah kecilnya.

"Kalian membuat semua ini?"

Yah.. jika bukan anggota keluargamu, siapa lagi Byun Baekhyun?

"Tentu sayang, kami tidak mungkin melupakan hari kelahiran putri kecil kami."

Sedikitnya Baekhyun merasa terharu dengan kejutan sederhana yang selalu ia dapatkan dari keluarga kecilnya. Baekhyun merasa senang, sungguh. Memang keluargalah yang bisa membuat hal sekecil apapun terasa begitu spesial saat diberikan dengan sebuah rasa kasih sayang.

Untuk itu Baekhyun segera memejamkan kedua matanya, menautkan jemarinya lalu memanjatkan doa sebagai harapan dihari ulang tahunnya.

Lilin ditiup dan Baekhyun segera berhambur pada pelukan ibunya, merasa beruntung karna memiliki keluarga yang begitu hangat dan menyayangi nya.

Sebenarnya tidak semuanya benar-benar terasa spesial diumurnya yang menginjak angka delapan belas tahun. Tidak tanpa kehadiran si lelaki jangkung yang akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke negeri sebrang.

Ahh mungkin lelaki itu kini tengah sibuk mengurusi keberangkatannya dan akan segera bersiap-siap. Baekhyun ingin sekali berbagi kue ulang tahunnya dengan orang yang telah diajaknya berbagi ciuman beberapa hari yang lalu, namun semuanya berjalan tidak begitu lancar saat ia mendapat tawaran jajan gratis dari sahabat barunya di kampus.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger pas dihidung mancung nya melangkah dengan pasti. Sebuah koper diseretnya setelah pesawatnya _landing_ di negera yang pernah membesarkannya dulu. Dibalik kaca mata hitamnya ia menelisik beberapa orang yang menunggu kedatangan penumpang lain dibagian _departure._ Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok teman lamanya yang berdiri ditengah-tengah pengunjung lainnya dengan setelan _cassual_ yang membuatnya menerka-nerka apakah orang itu sahabat nya dimasa lalu? Kini sahabatnya itu telah berubah menjadi semakin keren tidak seperti orang yang putus cinta seperti saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Seoul.

" _Wow, look at you. Are you Park Chanyeol-ssi? Or should I call you Sajangnim?"_

Yang mendapat pujian terkekeh dan segera memberi salam bersahabat menyambut sahabat seperjuangannya dulu.

"Perasaan ku saja, atau kau terlihat semakin tua Tuan Kris Wu? Kupikir menetap di Canada akan membuatmu terlihat lebih segar daribiasanya, tapi nyatanya kau tetap sama saja seperti dulu."

"Kupikir memang akan terasa lebih mudah, tapi nyatanya semua pekerjaan itu benar-benar menyita waktu bersenang-senang ku. Bahkan kurasa aku tidak memilki kesempatan lain untuk kembali bertemu dengan mu jika bukan karena pekerjaan ini."

"Sayang sekali karna akupun seperti itu. kurasa aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang merindukan masa sekolah ku dulu."

"Haruskah kita membolos pekerjaan dan bersenang-senang?"

Sebuah ajakan lama ditawarkan oleh sahabatnya, jika sekarang ia adalah seorang siswa menangah atas, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk bolos dari kelas. Tapi jika ini sudah menyangkut jadwal penerbangan dan pertemuannya bersama orang lain yang membawa nama perusahaannya, sepertinya Chanyeol harus menahan hasratnya untuk kembali bersenang-senang dengan sahabat lamanya itu.

Keduanya sampai disebuah restoran Korea, sahabat bulenya ini merasa lapar dan ingin kembali menyicipi makanan khas kota masa kecilnya dulu. Tak seperti orang asing, meski mereka baru kembali bertemu setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, keduanya tetaplah akrab seperti hubungan mereka dimasa lalu.

Potongan daging Chanyeol letakkan pada mesin panggang hingga aromanya mengudara membuat keduanya semakin merasakan cacing didalam perut mereka berontak untuk disuapi. Segelas _soju_ menemani obrolan mereka ditengah-tengah cuaca siang hari yang terasa begitu segar lengkap dengan soju dingin dan potongan daging _bulgogi_ yang siap disantap.

"Kyungsoo memberitauku jika ternyata penerbangannya ditunda karena kendala _visa._ Jongin samakin sini semakin berlagak sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretannya. Kau tau? Bahkan tinggal dinegara yang sama tidak menjamin kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka setiap harinya."

Chanyeol terkekeh seraya menyuapkan potongan daging dan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Sahabatnya ini terdengar begitu kesepian. Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama, namun ia tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar bertukar sapa dengan dua sahabat lainnya yang terdengar begitu sibuk.

"Tapi sungguh! Apa wanita itu tidak sedikitpun memberikan kabar padamu? Seharusnya ia memberi kabar bahagia ini saat ia akan datang kemari, apa sesulit itu memberi kabar pada sahabat lama mu?"

"Mungkin dia tidak memberi kabar karena penerbangannya ditunda akibat kendala _visa_ seperti yang kau sebutkan, mungkin ia berpikir tidak ingin memberi kabar yang belum pasti tepatnya kapan ia akan datang berkunjung."

Kini giliran Kris yang terkekeh saat mendengar alasan sahabatnya yang terdengar begitu masuk akal.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah sama sekali, kau tetap saja _positif_ jika menyangkut orang itu. kau yakin kau tidak lagi merasa terluka?"

 _Memory_ nya kembali pada saat ia mendengar curahan hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengalami putus cinta saat itu.

Kris menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tau tentang hubungan menyakitkan yang terjadi diantara sahabatnya.

" _Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berkencan."_

Satu kalimat itu masih dengan jelas Kris ingat saat sahabatnya terlihat murung disebuah tepi pantai dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

Tidak disangka lelaki itu menaruh hati pada sahabat gadisnya si pemilik mata bak burung hantu.

Entah apa yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol begitu terluka saat mengetahui cinta pertamanya berkencan dengan sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Namun Chanyeol yang tangguh tidak berhenti disana, ia masih suka memberikan perhatian-perhatian dalam diam pada cinta pertamanya. Meski pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus mengalami rasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya, cintanya kembali tak terbalaskan saat wanita itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _Seoul_ demi pendidikannya sekaligus menyembuhkan luka akibat berakhirnya hubungan nya bersama Jongin.

Sudut hati Chanyeol pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan sebuah balasan cinta.

Namun sepertinya sejak awal hati wanita itu bukanlah untuknya. Jadi untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol berusaha untuk merelakan.

"Aku tidak begitu percaya saat mendengar cinta pertama yang tak terbalaskan terasa semenyiksa ini, tapi nyatanya wanita itu tetap saja menyiksaku bahkan saat ia tidak lagi menghirup udara yang sama sepertiku. Aku masih bisa merasakan sebuah harapan yang tak bisa kugapai."

"Kau terlihat menjijikan Park Chanyeol. Selalu ada kesempatan, kau bisa kembali menemuinya saat ia tiba di Seoul nanti. Itu bisa menjadi awal yang baru untuk mu."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memperhatikan bulir-bulir air yang tercipta digelas _soju_ nya yang mulai kehilangan rasa dinginnya.

Hatinya kini menemui jalan bercabang saat satu nama kembali memutar _memory_ indah di masa lalunya. Namun bayangan si gadis pendek membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Akan menyenangkan sepertinya jika aku bisa mengajaknya untuk sekedar makan malam, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengubur dalam perasaan ku padanya hingga aku melupakan bagaimana rasa menyenangkan itu saat bersama dirinya."

"Wow kembali terdengar menjijikan. Apa itu berarti kau sudah menukan wanita lain? _Sht_ aku bahkan melupakan hal ini. Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau mengalami sebuah perjodohan oleh orangtua mu? Si wanita designer itu bukan? Apa itu wanita yang sama yang membuatmu berpaling dari cinta pertamamu?"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan dia orang nya, aku sudah membatalkan perjodohanku dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini aku menemukan seorang gadis delapan belas tahun yang barusaja memasuki semester pertama kuliahnya, dia sedikitnya begitu spesial hingga aku tidak ingin melepaskannya."

Rahang lancip Kris seoalah-olah akan terlepas dari tempatnya saat sahabatnya itu mengungkapkan sebuah ketertarikannya pada gadis bocah yang baru saja menginjak tahun pertama di perkulihan.

" _Dude, seriously? You are falling in love with a kid?!"_

" _She already eighteen Kris."_

" _Six years younger than you!"_

" _What's the point? She's the one who stole my heart."_

" _That's disgusting."_

" _Talk to yourself Cold City Man."_

Kris merasa kalah telak saat Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian dan meneguk _soju_ dari botol lainnya.

Yeah, bisa apa lelaki tampan itu tanpa pengalaman cinta yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya?

Upacara penyambutan sekaligus makan siang disebuah restoran _Korea_ dalam rangka menyambut kembali sahabat lamanya akhirnya selesai dan kedua nya kembali pada apartemen Chanyeol seperti yang sudah mereka setujui sebelumnya, Kris akan menetap untuk sementara diapartement nya saat ia berada di Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan. Namun sayang Chanyeol tidak bisa menemani hari-hari sahabatnya karna besok adalah jadwal penerbangannya ke Chicago. Seperti sebuah kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan, dua orang sahabat itu sepertinya tidak diijinkan oleh waktu untuk sekedar bercengkrama bersama.

Keesokan harinya disebuah siang dengan matahari yang bersinar menguasai bumi,

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa sebelum ia mendatangi kampusnya, terlebih dahulu ia harus mendatangi apartement seseorang untuk mengambil catatan yang tidak bisa Baekhyun temukan diseluruh ruangan rumahnya. Mungkin catatan itu tersatukan dengan beberapa dokumen lain dikediaman si lelaki jangkung. Maka dari itu Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol yang kini berada di negeri orang untuk mengambil catatannya. Lelaki itu bilang Baekhyun hanya perlu ke apartement nya saja.

" _Kau cari saja di apartementku, kau tau kata sandinya bukan? Kebetulan sekertarisku, Kim Jongdae akan mendatangi apartementku, mintalah bantuannya jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."_

Itulah sepenggal pesan yang Chanyeol berikan saat membalas pesan singkat Baekhyun.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun dengan mudah menekan beberapa digit nomor dan memasuki hunian mewah yang jika diingat-ingat, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah cukup sering datang ketempat ini.

Langkahnya segera ia bawa pada ruang tengah apartement itu. matanya menangkap beberapa tumpuk buku yang terletak diatas meja kaca, sepertinya salah satu buku itu adalah catatannya.

Pipinya sempat bersemu merah saat ia melirik sofa coklat yang ia gunkan untuk berbagi pelukan dan ciuman bersama Chanyeol sepekan yang lalu.

Apartement ini terasa begitu sunyi karna ditinggal oleh sang pemilik, yang membuat Baekhkyun sedikitnya merindukan kehadiran lelaki itu.

Saat ia berpikir jika rumah ini benar-benar tidak berpenghuni, maka itu sepenuhnya adalah salah. Karna ada satu orang lelaki yang tengah bersiap siap dengan kepalan tangannya yang membentuk sebuah tinju jikalau yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang penyusup yang mungkin sedang mencari-cari sesuatu pada barang-barang sahabatnya.

"Hey! Siapa kau?!"

Suaranya begitu lantang membuat yang lebih kecil terlonjak kaget dalam posisinya. Baekhyun segera beranjak dengan _notebook_ nya yang berhasil ia temukan. Saat ia berbalik ia kembali dikejutkan dengan perawakan seorang lelaki tinggi yang begitu tampan. Jika dilihat sekilas, sepertinya tinggi badan lelaki ini sedikit lebih unggul dari ahjussi yang dikenalnya. Pahatan rupawan dengan alis yang begitu hitam membuat rupa sosok itu begitu sempurna.

" _Sekertarisku seorang pria."_

" _Kebetulan sekertarisku, Kim Jongdae akan mendatangi apartementku, mintalah bantuannya jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."_

Apakah mungkin lelaki tampan ini adalah sekertaris ahjussi?

Jika benar, Baekhyun rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana mungkin lelaki setampan ini hanyalah seorang sekertaris? Akan lebih sempurna jika lelaki ini adalah sosok sebuah pemimpin perusahaan kaya raya seperti dalam tokoh drama,

Oh, Baekhyun lupa.

Bukankah Park Chanyeol adalah sosok drama yang hadir di dunia nyata?

Baekhyun kemudian memberikan senyum terbaiknya karena rasanya lelaki ini telah salah paham dengan kehadirannya dikediaman atasannya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, apa kau Kim Jongdae sekertaris ahjussi? Sebelumnya aku sudah memberitau ahjussi untuk datang membawa catatan ku yang tertinggal. Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah menemukannya dan aku kan segera pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun menunjukkan catatannya, dan lelaki tinggi itu hanya mematung mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika sekertaris tampan itu ingin mengajaknya berbincang. Namun kelasnya kali ini sangatlah penting dan Baekhyun tidak boleh terlambat.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun segera membungkuk dan berlalu setelah ia memberikan salam dan berterimakasih.

Belum sampai Kris dapat menangkap maksud ucapan Baekhyun, bocah itu telah melenggang pergi meninggalkan apartement sahabatnya. Alis tebalnya menekuk bingung, ada beberapa ucapan bocah itu yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya.

"Sekertaris? Kim Jongdae? Ahjussi?"

Dari beberapa kata itu, Kris tidak menemukan nama Chanyeol yang diucap oleh bocah perempuan itu. lalu bagaimana bocah itu bisa masuk kemari jika perempuan itu tidak mengenal si pemilik rumah?

Belum selesai dengan rasa bingungnya, kali ini tidak ada lagi seseorang yang masuk sembarangan ke rumah temannya, melainkan Kris mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Segera ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria dengan gantungan setelan rapi yang dibawanya.

"Selamat siang tuan, namaku Kim Jongdae, seketaris Park Chanyeol. Aku diminta sajangnim untuk mengantarkan setelan yang anda butuhkan untuk hari ini."

Kris menjentikkan jarinya saat mendengar nama dari orang yang berada didepannya.

"Jadi kau rupanya! Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae sedikit bingung karna sepertinya lelaki ini mengenal dirinya.

"Tadi ada bocah perempuan datang kemari, ia pikir aku adalah Kim Jongdae dan bocah itu mengatakan ia telah memberitau ahjussi jika ia akan datang untuk mengambil catatannya yang tertinggal. Siapa sebenarnya ahjussi ini?"

Jongdae tersenyum,

"Kurasa aku sedikit terlambat, sajangnim memang memberitauku jika akan ada seorang gadis yang akan datang untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan kurasa ahjussi yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah sajangnim, karna aku beberapa kali melihat gadis itu berada diruangan kantor sajangnim."

"Waw menarik, jadi bocah itu ya?"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar sedikit informasi yang didapatnya.

Dua hari setelahnya Baekhyun kembali dibuat tergesa-gesa karna jadwal kuliahnya yang dimajukan oleh si dosen. Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun berlari melewati beberapa kelas dan beruntung dosen yang kurang menyenangkan itu belum memulai kelasnya.

Informasi dadakan yang Baekhyun terima dini hari membuatnya bahkan tidak sempat sarapan terlebih dahulu. Bahkan sahabatnya Minseok tidak kunjung datang hingga kelas pagi menyebalkan itu selesai. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu tidak tau jika kelas siang mereka dipindah jadwalkan menjadi kelas pagi, mungkin Minseok akan terbangun dengan keterkejutan yang berlebihan karena ia telah absen pada mata kuliah dosen _killer_ mereka.

Isi perutnya yang bergetar membuat Baekhyun bimbang. Baekhyun menimang-nimang apa ia harus sarapan dicafetaria kampus atau tidak, karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk datang ke cafetaria. Namun bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi? Bukankah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah?

Baekhyun bertekad dan meyakinkan diri jika tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ia memilih untuk sarapan dicafetaria. Maka dari itu Baekhyun duduk disebuah meja cafetaria seorang diri dengan makanannya yang masih mengeluarkan asap hangat.

Tidak seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya, ternyata pada pagi seperti ini, kantin kampusnya lumayan ramai diisi oleh beberapa mahasiswa. Apa mereka juga salah satu korban pemindahan jadwal seperti dirinya?

Pemikiran konyolnya lenyap saat seorang wanita duduk dihadapannya dengan nampan berisi sup hangat sebagai menu sarapannya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku duduk disini?"

Wanita itu berucap begitu bersahabat. Baekhyun menelisik wajah mungil dengan mata indah itu tersenyum padanya. Sedikitnya mata berkilau itu mengingatkannya pada salah satu tokoh kartun seekor rusa sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Rambut coklat dan pendek itu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, tentu saja Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan pasti untuk menolak seseorang untuk duduk bersamanya di fasilitas umum.

"Senang sekali memiliki teman sarapan, aku tidak begitu suka jika harus menikmati makanan ku seorang diri."

Wanita itu kembali berbicara tanpa Baekhyun minta. Wanita ini terlihat begitu bersahabat, namun Baekhyun belum pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja lokasi kampusnya yang sangat luas membuat Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenal banyak orang.

"Apa ini tahun pertamamu? Sepertinya kau terlihat sedikit asing."

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

"Uhm ya, ini tahun pertamaku."

"Aku memang tidak begitu banyak mengenal orang, aku telah menghabiskan tiga tahun kuliahku dalam sebuah organisasi kampus, percayalah, jika kau sudah terbiasa disini kau akan tau jika orang itu satu kampus dengan mu meski kau tidak pernah mengenalnya. Apa kau memiliki kelas pagi?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk mengiyakan, mendengar ucapan wanita itu secara tidak langsung memberi tau Baekhyun jika wanita ini adalah kakak tingkatnya. Wah bahkan Baekhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan salah satu kakak tingkat dijurusannya, tapi kehadiran wanita ini membuatnya berpikir sepertinya akan menyengankan jika memiliki kakak tingkat yang dapat berbaur dengan mudah denganmu.

"Terasa lebih mudah untuk menemukanmu dengan potongan rambut barumu itu noona."

Suara lain menginterupsi acara sarapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membenci respon tubuhnya yang selalu menegeng tanpa ia suruh saat telinganya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Tak hanya itu, kepalanya yang otomatis menunduk membuatnya semakin membenci kehadiran lelaki ini. Kekuatannya ia salurkan pada genggaman tangannya pada sendok. Tak ada suara lain yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu setelahnya, mungkin karna lelaki itu sama kagetnya saat melihat dirinya berada dalam satu meja yang sama.

"Sehun, kukira kau tidak akan sarapan disini."

Si wanita yang akhirnya Baekhyun ingat namanya itu kemudian kembali melihat dirinya yang tertunduk.

"Oh ya, ini sahabatku, bolehkah dia ikut bergabung disini?"

"Te-tentu."

Karna tidak sopan berbicara dengan kepala tertunduk, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah mantan kekasih tercintanya.

Kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini padanya?

Bahkan saat Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari orang ini, lihatlah apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Sehun pada jam makan siang, melainkan pada saat sarapan dan yang lebih bagusnya, Baekhyun kini tau siapa sosok kakak tingkat yang selalu mantan kekasihnya itu elu-elu kan.

Xi Luhan.

Mereka duduk pada satu meja yang sama menikmati sarapan dengan aura yang tidak bisa digambarkan dari setiap orangnya.

Entah karena apa tapi Sehun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun saat mereka berhadapan, mungkin hanya Luhan yang tidak menyadari situasi canggung diantara keduanya. Namun Baekhyun kembali tidak bisa menahan gejolak menyakitkan saat melihat mantan kekasihnya duduk berdampingan meski tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Rasanya bahkan lebih menyakitkan karna kau hanya bisa diam menyaksikan kedua orang itu tanpa bisa menginterupsi.

"Ehm s-sepertinya sudah saat nya kembali masuk kekelasku, aku masih memiliki beberpa kelas hari ini, aku.. mohon pamit."

Baekhyun segera mengangkat nampannya dan segera beranjak menjauh dari meja yang sebelumnya ia duduki, pegangannya pada nampan sedikit bergetar, deru nafas nya sedikit memburu dengan kedua matanya yang mulai digenangi _liquid_ bening.

Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kebelakang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berhasil menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun hanya membiasakan dirinya dan merasakan denyutan sakit pada hatinya, meski mata nya seringkali digenangi lelehan bening, namun untuk kali ini Baekhyun menolak untuk menangis.

Minseok datang dikelas mereka siang hari seperti biasanya. Gadis itu menghabiskan setengah jam untuk menggerutu perihal jadwal dadakan yang diterimanya membuatnya harus absen tadi pagi karena terlambat bangun. Sedikitnya Baekhyun merasa tenang karna ia bisa menguasi perasaan nya yang membuatnya tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Minseok tentusaja berperan penting karna sahabatnya itu selalu menemaninya, bahkan tanpa Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang ia alami pagi tadi, Baekhyun merasa terbantu dengan Minseok yang selalu menemaninya.

Tepat pukul tiga kulihanya telah berakhir. Baekhyun pikir harinya benar-benar berakhir, namun tidak saat ia melihat seorang lelaki yang berdiri menunggunya didepan gedung fakultasnya.

Oh Sehun.

"Apa kuliahmu telah selesai?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat mendapati kehadiran Baekhyun. Mungkin Tuhan mengatur semua ini agar Baekhyun bisa menghadapi kenyataan dan tidak selalu menghindar, Baekhyun yakin ia bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang akan menangis hanya karna mantan kekasihnya mengejaknya berbincang. Jadi, mari selesaikan ini semua Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Apa yang membawa mu kemari?"

"Hm, entahlah.. aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu tidak terjadi padamu."

"Maksudmu aku yang kembali menangis? Tidak, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia takutkan, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan mengenai kejadian yang kebetulan terjadi tadi pagi."

" _Aku bahkan belum sempat bertanya siapa namanya."_

" _Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Gadis itu, namanya Byun Baekhyun."_

Luhan terdiam merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukankah..

" _Astaga! Maksudmu.. Byun Baekhyun yang itu?"_

" _Mantan kekasih ku yang sering kuceritakan padamu."_

Sehun tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

" _Yatuhan, apa aku berbuat sebuah kesalahan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku sebelumnya Sehun-ah? Apa dia akan merasa terluka saat melihat mu lagi?"_

" _Hm entahlah, tapi mungkin dia akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan saat dia melihat ku bersamamu mu."_

Luhan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, apa maksud nya?

" _Kenapa seperti itu?"_

" _Karna kaulah orangnya."_

Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sorot mata yang tengah kebingungan, mungkin memang sudah saatnya Luhan mengetahui semuanya, perasaannya.

" _Kaulah orangnya. Orang yang kucium saat Ulang tahun Fakultas, dimana Baekhyun melihat nya, kaulah orangnya."_

" _Kau yang menjadi alasan berakhhirnya hubungan ku selama tiga tahun karna perasaan aneh yang selalu kurasakan saat bersamamu. Kaulah orangnya, yang meyakinkan diriku untuk menentukan pilihanku dan memperjuangkannya. Kau yang membuatku yakin atas pilihanku."_

" _Dan kaulah yang kupilih noona."_

Pening Luhan rasakan saat ia mencoba menerima semua ucapan Sehun. Kepalanya berdenyut mencoba menghubungkan kembali pecahan ingatan yang sebelumnya ia berikan adalah bentuk nasehat untuk adik tingkat sekaligus _partner_ nya dulu, kini malah berbalik sepert _boomerang_ yang menghantamnya.

" _Maksudmu.. selama ini orang yang kau ceritakan padaku adalah diriku sendiri? Orang yang menjadi alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mu dengan Baekhyun itu aku? Aku yang pada saat itu memberi mu sebuah saran untuk memperjuangkan pilihanmu dan nyatanya orang itu adalah.. aku?"_

" _Tidak-tidak.. Sehun aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Bukankah dengan begitu secara tidak langsung aku telah menyakiti Baekhyun? Kupikir selama ini kau menempatkan diriku sebagai sunbae mu, karna begitulah aku yang menganggapmu sebagai hoobae ku. Tidak terpikirkan olehku jika selama ini akulah yang menjadi penengah diantara hubungan kalian dan entah kenapa aku merasa buruk pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sehun-ah ini terlalu mengejutkan bagiku."_

"Dia menolakku bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan isi hatiku."

Sehun tersenyum miring saat mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

Baekhyun kini tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, mantan kekasihnya kali ini sedang bercerita padanya jika ia sedang putus cinta. Menurutmu apa yang seharusnya Baekhyun berikan sebagai respon untuk lelaki ini?

"Aku.. tidak tau harus berkata apa."

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun. Terdengar lucu bukan? Mungkin kau merasa senang karna akhirnya lelaki seperti ku mendapatkan balasan setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Luhan merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang aku berikan. Mungkin memang seperti inilah yang harus aku dapatkan. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya, dan hal ini mengingatkanku pada mu Baek, maaf jika dulu yang kulakukan padamu sangatlah menyakiti perasaanmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Jika ia harus kembali mengingat rasa sakit yang ia alami dulu, itu tidak akan cukup untuk memberitau orang lain bagaimana rasa sakit itu selalu menghantuinya. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah sosok cengeng seperti Baekhyun yang dulu. Ia sudah bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang ia alami sekarang.

"Mungkin itu terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat baginya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terlibat dalam hubungan seseorang yang menyebabkan dua orang berakhir memang terdengar begitu buruk. Mungkin itu yang berada dipikirannya. Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu. Hingga kau menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitau wanita itu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, kupikir kelak kau tidak akan mendapat penolakan seperti sekarang."

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Jelas jika Baekhyun kali ini telah berubah menjadi semakin dewasa, dan Sehun merasa bangga entah karena apa.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Hey aku melupakan ulang tahunmu, ingin ku traktir sesuatu? Kau pulang bersama siapa hari ini?"

"Tawaran yang bagus tuan Oh, tapi sepertinya seseorang akan menjemputku sekarang."

"Wah ternyata orang itu benar-benar lelaki yang tangguh. Aku senang jika kini kau memililki orang yang bisa selalu menjagamu. Kuharap hubungan kalian akan semakin dekat. Pergilah, kurasa orang itu sudah menunggumu."

Sehun tersenyum, bukan karena terpaksa. Tapi memang karena ia merasa bersyukur gadisnya kini menemukan orang yang bisa menjaganya lebih baik darinya dulu. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia akan percayakan Baekhyun pada Park Chanyeol yang memang sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Bukankah itu terlihat terlalu kentara? Baekhyun bahkan tidak memberitaukan siapa sosok lelaki ini, tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah tau dengan pasti siapa orang yang selalu ada dibelakangnya.

" _Pada akhirnya, semua akan berakhir seperti hembusan angin. Rasa sakit itu akan menguap bersama sejuknya angin digantikan dengan bunga-bunga yang berguguran dikarenakan angin yang menerbangkannya. Kau hanya perlu merelakan dan bersabar. Karena semuanya akan indah pada waktunya."_

 **Special Scene! Please read while listening to Kassy – Good Morning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy : )**

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dihiasi pepohonan disepanjang kampusnya. Ia telah mendengarkan seseorang yang patah hati namun entah kenapa sudut hatinya merasa senang. Bukankah Baekhyun terlalu kejam? Ia tidak seharunya merasa bahagia atas apa yang menimpa mantan kekasihnya itu, namun sedikitnya ia merasa lega karena lelaki itu telah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi balasan atas rasa sakitnya dulu.

Satu hembusan nafas kembali keluar dari belah bibirnya diakhiri dengan senyuman lega yang terpatri diwajahnya. Baekhyun merasa lega. Ia merasa lega akhirnya semuanya telah berakhir dan Baekhyun merasa puas dengan apa yang ia ketahui sekarang.

Langkahnya kian mendekat pada gerbang utama kampusnya, dimana sebelumnya Baekhyun mengatakan jika seseorang akan menjemputnya. Harusnya memang seperti itu. namun sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun belum melihat sosok itu lagi setelah berita keberangkatannya kenegeri orang untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Namun sebuah hal yang tak tertuga berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Dasar lelaki keras kepala. Apa dia tidak lelah? Bukankah ia seharusnya memilih untuk beristirahat dirumah daripada harus menungguinya? Baekhyun pikir lelaki tua itu akan menyerah. Tapi ternyata ia masih mendapati lelaki tampan itu menunggu dirinya didepan kampus dengan pakaian kerja yang masih melekat ditubuh indahnya.

Entah kenapa sosok dari kejauhan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang bisa meluapkan rasa lelahnya hari ini. Bukankah lelaki itu lebih lelah darinya? Dengan semua pekerjaannya yang sangat membosankan? Apakah ia sudah kembali bekerja setelah tiga hari kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya?

Senyum tipis itu kian melebar saat ia melihat lelaki tampannya dengan bias emas senja.

Sore ini begitu indah.

Baekhyun memulai kembali langkahnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka, dengan degup jantungnya yang kian bertambah saat _iris_ nya dapat dengan jelas menangkap sosok yang begitu indah semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Mungkin memang sudah saat nya Baekhyun menyadari keberadaan lelaki tampan ini.

Memmikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan lagi.

 _Netra_ tajam itu menangkap dirinya saat lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Senyum yang diberikan padanya membuat hatinya sejuk seperti hembusan angin musim semi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah berguguran.

Kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Perasaan ini?

Bukankah sudah terlalu lama ia menyiksa lelaki ini dengan perasaannya?

"Apa semuanya lancar?"

Bukankah Baekhyun itu egois?

Bagaimana lelaki in bisa menempatkan dirinya pada urutan pertama sedangkan ia memiliki hari yang lebih berat darinya?

Bukankah Baekhyun yang seharusnya bertanya mengenai itu?

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi ahjussi, bagaimana harimu?"

"Tiga hari, bukankah itu terasa lama? Kurasa baik. Kembali bekerja dan seperti biasanya, membosankan."

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. Membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan hembusan angin musim semi.

Begitu menyejukkan.

"Hey, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau terlihat begitu bahagia."

"Kau benar. Aku.. sangat bahagia."

"Ingin berbagi dengan ku?"

"Ahjussi.."

Kedua _iris_ nya berhasil mengunci mata coklat yang begitu indah, seolah ia bisa merasakan betapa dalam perasaan yang terpancar dari kedua mata yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Bolehkah Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya begitu berharga bagi lelaki ini?

"Ahjussi.."

Pandangan itu tidak terlepas dari kedua mata sipitnya, Baekhyun menyukai waktunya, saat ia memandang kedua mata itu, Baekhyun bisa melihat semuanya.

"Hm? Katakan, ada apa?"

"Kau tau, kurasa aku memang harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba apa hm?"

"Ahjussi.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya, apa yang sebenarnya gadisnya ini ingin katakan?

"Hm?"

"Ayo berkencan denganku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

/SUNGKEM SAMPE CHANBAEK HALAL/

Haruskah biku memulai pidato permintaan maaf lagi?

HUWEE MAAP NGARET DUA BULAN LAGI *emot mewek duarebu biji*

Maaf gengs, dua bulan ya? :(( silahkan gebukin biku /g wkwk

Mending ciein aja tuh siapa yang baru jadian EAEA. Pengakuan seorang Byun Baekhyun emang anti menstrim ye? Akhirnya mereka berdua kencan juga.. alhamdulillah :")

Dalam satu chapter terjadi berbagai macam kejadian.. gimana tuh? Dua chapter lagi seri **Epilogue** dari **BMWM** bakalan tamat. Ada yang bisa menebak endingnya seperti apa? Menurut kalian, apa yang bakalan terjadi? Wkwk

Masa lalu Chanyeol terungkap, ternyata Minseok bukanlah sosok yang berbahaya /? Siapa yang nebak bener?

Oiya itu special scene biku sengaja ngasih rekomendasi lagu karena biku seneng banget itu lagunya macem sesuai dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi dalam adegan itu (?)

 **COVER BARU!**

Ayeeey kak Al emang dabest lah!

Itu sesuai dengan penampilan Baekhyun dichapter selanjutnya. Ayok tebak lagi kenapa Baekhyun bisa pake baju ceksi dengan punggung bolong (?) wkwk.

Oiya biku minta pendapat dong, biku pengen publish ff baru, **ChanBaek** as main cast, genre nya **Fantasy** dan **GS** sebagai pengganti **BMWM** yang udah setaun lebih ga kelar-kelar :")

Apa pada setuju? Biku bakalan bocorin summary nya di IG deh, sama bikin polling biar kekinian wkwk,

Follow IG: **biikachu_**

udah deh segitu doang, semoga puas sama chapter yang super panjang ini sebagai membayar kengaretan biku yang kurang ajar wkwk. **Mind to review?**

 **Terimakasih kembali biku ucapkan buat semua teman-teman yang masih menunggu dan mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca kisah ahjussi dan si bocah pendek wkwk,**

Akhir kata,

Thankyou and sorry for typo's

See you soon guys! **I LOVE YOU!**


	14. Unforgettable Jeju

**You may read the previous chap if you're forget, enjoy. :)**

Pernahkah kalian mendengar sebuah ungkapan sehari tak bertemu bagaikan setahun, satujam tak bertemu bagaikan satu malam dan sesaat bagaikan satu bulan bila itu tanpamu? Yah kalimat rayuan menggelikan itu setidaknya benar adanya dan berlaku pada sepasang pasangan menjijikan yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Minseok menatap malas sepasang kekasih yang tengah berbagi ciuman didepan gerbang kampus mereka yang semakin hari semakin tidak tau malu untuk memamerkan kemesraan bahkan secara terang-terangan melakukan hal _senonoh_ di depan publik layaknya anak remaja labil yang baru saja berpacaran.

"Beri aku poppo."

"Mwah!"

"Lagi."

Lelaki mapan dengan setelan jas mahal bersandar pada pintu mobil mengkilapnya. Dalam rangkulan tangan besarnya terdapat tubuh mungil seorang gadis mahasiswi yang dengan senanghati berjinjit mengalungkan lengan rampingnya pada leher lelaki tampan yang menyandang status kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terus memejamkan matanya dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya yang tampan saat ia menerima kecupan-kecpan manis dari kekasih mungilnya.

Sedang Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa ada niatan untuk menolak atau menghentikan kegiatan _'mari beri kekasih ku kecupan'_ bahkan saat sahabat barunya itu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya, terdiam ditempatnya mendapati sahabatnya itu ternyata tidak memiliki urat malu untuk memamerkan kemesraan didepan publik.

Keduanya terkekeh dengan Baekhyun yang masih setia menjinjitkan kaki pendeknya untuk menggapai bibir penuh yang terasa sungguh menakjubkan saat dilumat.

Chanyeol bahkan memperlihatkan perlakuan orang dewasa secara cuma-cuma, ia mengelus-ngelus pinggul ramping itu sayang saat kekasih menggemaskannya mendaratkan kecupan ringan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Ayolah orang dewasa, tidakkah kalian tau apa itu tempat umum? Kalian terlihat seperti seorang maniak yang baru saja tau bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Berhenti melakukan hal menjijikan itu didepan publik!"

Jika dihitung-hitung, Minseok lupa sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan kekesalannya setiap lelaki tampan dan kaya itu datang untuk menjemput sahabatnya disore hari saat kuliah mereka berakhir. Lalu saat mereka bertemu, mereka akan melakukan sebuah ritual berbagi ciuman mesra untuk menyampaikan rasa rindu masing-masing.

Oh, mungkin sudah dari dua bulan kebelakang saat dengan antusiasnya sahabat yang telah Minseok anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu menceritakan jika akhirnya dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang tak lain adalah si pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa Park Corp. Siapa lagi jika bukan si tinggi dan tampan Park Chanyeol?

Saat itu Minseok melongo tidak percaya sekaligus tidak menyangka ternyata memang benar terdapat sebuah hubungan yang tak biasa diantara Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

Minseok tentu turut bahagia mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu,

Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang tidak lagi semenyenangkan yang ia dengar dulu.

Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang melepaskan pagutan menggairahkan yang terjalin diantara dirinya dan kekasih tingginya.

Sebagai bonus, Baekhyun mengusap bibir nikmat dan basah itu lalu kembali berjinjit untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan akhir dari ciuman mereka.

Pemilik mata sipit itu tersenyum layaknya bayi tak berdosa menyadari sahabatnya terabaikan ketika ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Minseok-ie aku sangat merindukan kekasihku, kau tau kan? Rasanya sesaat terasa bagaikan sebulan."

Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat isi perut Minseok bergejolak mual.

"Demi Tuhan! Kalian hanya tidak bertatap muka selama kurang lebih empat jam setelah makan siang."

"Tetap saja itu terasa lama.. itu sangat menyiksa saat kau harus menunggu seseorang."

Baekhyun mengembungkan kedua pipinya merasa tidak terima karna Minseok menganggap sesuatu yang menyiksa itu sebagai hal sepele. Beberapa orang mungkin tidak mengalaminya, namun perasaan rindu itu benarlah menyiksa. Menyiksa bagi Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terus menerus merindukan Chanyeol.

"Oke baiklah, aku mengerti, terserah kau saja. Cepat pulang sana!"

Pada akhirnya Minseok memilih untuk mengalah karna ia tau jika ia tidak mengalah, akan terjadi sebuah perdebatan yang tidak begitu penting yang akan memakan waktu yang begitu lama.

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!"

Baekhyun dengan percaya diri memasuki mobil mahal kekasihnya padahal Minseok masih sangat ingat sekali dua bulan yang lalu bocah itu merengek seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak yang tidak mau diajak pulang oleh kekasihnya.

"Jika kau ingin, aku punya teman dekat yang masih lajang. Aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu jika kau mau, namanya Kim Jongdae ngomong-ngomong."

Chanyeol terkekeh jenaka saat melihat raut wajah malas sahabat kekasihnya. Lalu ia teringat pada sekertaris dekatnya yang masih melajang. Tidak salah bukan jika ia mencoba mengenalkannya pada sahabat kekasihnya ini? Siapa tau jika ternyata takdir telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya yang akan menyatukan mereka dikemudian hari?

"Ahjussi cepatlah! Aku sudah lapar."

Si nyonya pendek berteriak dari dalam mobil layaknya memanggil supir pribadinya.

Chanyeol tentusaja tidak merasa keberatan dengan perilaku Baekhyun yang berperilaku layaknya seorang boss.

"Hm, aku cukup tergiur, tapi mungkin aku akan memikirkannya lain kali. Terimakasih oppa, sepertinya kau sudah dicari oleh yang mulia ratu."

"Hubungi aku kapan saja saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan membantumu Minseok, aku pergi kalau begitu."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh kemudian segera memasuki kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Baekhyun mengintip dari jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangan layaknya bocah lima tahun yang berpamitan pada teman sebangkunya.

Kendaraan roda empat itu kemudian melaju menuju sebuah tempat dimana Chanyeol akan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya.

"Apa aku perlu membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu?"

"Hm? seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, apa yang orang tuamu sukai?"

"Hm.."

Baekhyun mulai berpikir saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya untuk acara makan malam bersama.

Kekasihnya bertanya sesuatu apa yang bagus untuk dibawa dalam acara makan malam bersamanya malam ini, dan Baekhyun cukup memutar otak sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban yang sepertinya akan menyenangkan untuk dijadikan menu makan malam bersama.

"Barbeque?"

"Barbeque?"

Ulang Chanyeol saat mendengar kekasihnya berucap kurang begitu yakin.

"Barbeque. Ayo pesta barbeque!"

Kini yang Chanyeol dengar adalah kekasihnya yang berujar semangat, barbeque untuk makan malam, tidak buruk.

"Apa eomma mu sudah tau jika aku akan datang?"

"Aku sudah memberitaunya. Semua orang dirumah sudah tau, tapi aku rasa eomma belum menyiapkan apapun untuk makan malam nanti, jadi kurasa tidak akan terlambat jika kita membeli daging untuk dipanggang bersama nanti malam."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari memilih daging terbaik untuk nanti malam."

Layaknya suami istri, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah troli dengan setia didorong oleh Chanyeol, mengikuti Baekhyun yang memimpin langkah dalam mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk acara makan malam mereka.

Pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun ia akan makan malam bersama dengan anggota keluaga kekasihnya.

Malam ini keluarga Park akan datang kerumahnya.

Kabar itu entah bagaimana diucapkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu saat ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol bilang ibunya terlalu penasaran pada sosok Baekhyun yang tak kunjung Chanyeol bawa kerumah mereka sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun bahkan bungkam utuk beberapa detik tak tau harus memberikan respon seperti apa saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol saat itu, namun setelahnya Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak kembali bertemu dengan keluarga Park setelah insidennya dulu dimana ia terpaksa ikut pada acara peluncuran produk baru perusahaan kekasihnya.

Sedikitnya ia ingat jika orangtua kekasihnya itu sungguh baik dan ramah saat diajak bicara, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu canggung saat bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya bukan?

"Ahjussi, eomma ahjussi suka apa?"

"Kau ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk eomma ku?"

"Hm begitulah.."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum malu, meski begitu, ini sama saja dengan ia yang akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk orang tua kekasihnya. Tentulah itu harus enak bukan?

"Eomma ku menyukai beberapa olahan daging, selama kau yang membuatnya kurasa itu tidak akan masalah."

Entah kenapa ungkapan itu membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun menghangat yang kemudian digantikan oleh rona merah muda yang muncul setelahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bertemu dengan orangtua ahjussi sebelumnya? Kenapa ahjussi bilang jika eomma ahjussi penasaran denganku?"

"Hm itu rahasia. Karna sebelumnya aku telah mengatakan sesuatu pada eommaku, dan kurasa ia hanya ingin memastikan jika memang kaulah yang kuceritakan dulu."

"Jadi ahjussi membicarakan ku dan merahasiakan sesuatu dibelakangku? Licik sekali."

Baekhyun berucap kesal dengan memasukkan sebotol madu pada troli yang mulai dipenuhi oleh belanjaan sepasang kekasih itu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan seulas senyum diwajahnya ketika rasa penasaran kekasihnya itu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Ia sejajarkan kaki panjangnya dengan sang kekasih, merangkul pinggul ramping itu dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang entah mencari apa.

"Hahaha, yah itu tidak terlalu penting, aku hanya memberitau eommaku jika suatu saat aku akan mengenalkannya pada gadis yang telah berhasil mencuri hati anaknya yang tampan ini."

"Ha? Apa?"

"Daging apa yang kau inginkan untuk malam ini?"

Setengah jam selanjutnya mereka keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan masing-masing tangan yang membawa beberapa plastik belanjaan.

Baekhyun ingin membuat malam ini terasa special bagi keluarganya dan bagi keluarga kekasih barunya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun ingin benar-benar mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk pesta barbeque nya nanti malam.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba dikediaman Byun yang segera disambut oleh kakak lelakinya,

Byun Baekboom.

"Wow, kukira ini hanya acara makan malam biasa."

Baekboom sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan adiknya dan setumpuk belanjaan yang dibawa oleh rekan bisnisnya. Ia kemudian segera membantu dengan membawakan beberapa barang belanjaan yang mereka bawa.

"Astaga, apa ini?"

Nyonya Byun tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat anaknya mengelurkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kantung plastik yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Baekboom dan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja bahan yang harus dipasak untuk nanti malam."

"Eomma pikir ini hanya makan malam biasa yang tidak memerlukan terlalu banyak belanjaan."

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku ingin mengadakan barbque party untuk nanti malam. Keluarga Park akan datang kemari, bukankah itu waktu yang tepat untuk memanggang daging dihalaman belakang rumah?"

Baekhyun berujar semangat saat memberitau niat dibelakang banyaknya belanjaan yang ia bawa pulang, Nyonya Byun tidak banyak berkomentar setelahnya. Sepertinya dia tau niat dibalik keinginan putri kecilnya.

Yah memberikan yang terbaik untuk orangtua kekasihmu merupakan awalan yang bagus bukan?

Maka dari itu Nyonya Byun dengan senang hati membantu anaknya yang kini telah naik pangkat menjadi seorang _chef_ unggul dirumahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak bibi, sepertinya aku akan membantu disini untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya dekat dengan kehadiran Chanyeol sebagai kekasih baru Baekhyun.

Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol mampir ke kediaman Byun saat mengantar maupun menjemput Baekhyun, lambat laun terciptalah sebuah komunikasi yang membuat keluarga Baekhyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, si lelaki jangkung yang begitu ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Yah, akan lebih baik jika ada orang lain yang membantuku menyiapkan tempat seperti yang telah diperintahkan oleh tuan putri."

Baekboom berujar dengan sebuah kursi dikedua tangannya. Dengan begini bukankah ia harus menyipkan halaman belakang rumahnya untuk dirombak menjadi pesta jauman makan malam bukan?

Cukup mendadak memang karna mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang lebih empat jam untuk bersiap-siap sebelum keluarga Park datang berkunjung.

Lagi-lagi salahkan Baekhyun yang memiliki ide dadakan yang menyusahkan orang-orang dirumahnya.

"Ayolah oppa, kau harus semangat, nanti kau akan menikmati daging panggang sebagai bayarannya."

"Dasar tukang pamer."

Baekboom kembali menggerutu saat dirinya mengeluarkan alat panggang daging yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Chanyeol dengan sabar hanya tersenyum dan membantu rekan kerja yang kini merangkap sebagai sahabat dekatnya dalam mengangkut pemanggang kehalaman belakang rumah.

Para wanita sibuk di dapur, sedangkan para lelaki sibuk menata meja dihalaman belakang. Tuan Byun ikut turun tangan dalam mempersiapkan jamuan makan malam yang akan segera berlangsung,

Sedikit berlebihan karna makan malam ini terlihat seperti jamuan makan malam dimana kedua pihak keluarga bertemu untuk mengajukan sebuah lamaran untuk putri bungsunya.

"Maaf jika ini sedikit berlebihan."

Chanyeol berujar saat mereka selesai menggeserkan sebuah meja,

"Tak masalah, aku mengerti jika Baekhyun itu banyak maunya dan terlalu seenaknya. Aku malah berterimakasih padamu Chanyeol, kurasa acara makan malam kali ini sedikitnya menguras saku dan tenaga. Bukan begitu?"

Dua lelaki itu akhirnya saling berbagi tawa setelah segala persiapan akhirnya telah selesai. Meja dan bangku ditata rapih diatas rumput hijau halaman belakang rumah mereka, alat pemanggang pun siap untuk digunakan. Para wanita selesai dengan persiapan yang mereka butuhkan, saus dan bumbu telah disiapkan, daging telah dibersihkan dan dipotong, siap untuk selanjutnya dipanggang nanti malam.

Keluarga Byun kini berkumpul diluar, menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol sebagai tamu. Baekhyun kemudian datang menghampiri dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya berisi minuman segar sebagai penyegar atas pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan, dengan telaten Baekhyun membagikan minuman menyegarkan itu pada anggota keluarganya, lalu ia memberikan gelas terakhir pada sang kekasih dan mengambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil selembar daun yang tersangkut dirambut Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin."

Chanyeol melirik keberadaan kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang gadis pemalu saat ia mendapat segores senyum dari lelaki yang ia yakini memiliki _energi magis_ yang mampu meningkatkan kinerja jantungnya.

Entah kenapa wajah menyebalkan kekasihnya kini seakan menamparnya telak saat menyadari jika lelaki itu sangatlah tampan saat tersenyum, menghapus memory tentang bagaimana menyebalkannya wajah itu sangat menyeringai mengejeknya.

"Entahlah, tapi kalian terlihat menggelikan jika terus-menerus saling bertatapan seperti itu."

Suara Baekboom menginterupsi kegiatan sepasang burung yang sedang bermersaan.

Well, setidaknya ia harus mengingatkan rekan kerjanya itu jika kini mereka tengah berada dibawah pengawasan Tuan besar Byun yang sangat menyayangi putri kecilnya.

Dua jam berlalu, Baekhyun kini siap dengan penampilan yang lebih sopan dari sebelumnya.

Potongan gaun sederhana ia kenakan untuk acara makan malam bersama orangtua kekasihnya. Ia rias wajah mungilnya dengan goresan make up natural yang tidak berkesan berlebihan. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai dan semuanya terlihat sempurna.

Anggota keluarganya telah berada terlebih dahulu dihalaman belakang rumah mereka, menunggu kedatangan tamu dengan bersiap-siap agar semuanya berjalan lancar.

Tiba saatnya hingga sebuah bel rumah dibunyikan dari luar. Baekhyun dengan sukarela berkata jika dia yang akan membukakan pintu.

Saat membuka pintu rumah, yang pertama Baekhyun lihat adalah wujud kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih tampan dari dua jam yang lalu, dengan kemeja biru tua dan kedua lengannya yang sengaja ia gulung hingga sikut.

Dibelakangnya adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Meski Baekhyun sudah lama tidak melihat kedua orang itu, tapi sepertinya keduanya berada dalam keadan sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Selamat datang, silahkan masuk."

Layaknya seorang gadis polos dan baik hati, Baekhyun berujar ramah, menyambut dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk segera masuk.

"Astaga! Apa ini Baekhyunnie yang kutemui dulu? Aigoo.. kau terlihat berbeda sekali sayang, sangat cantik!"

Nada khas keibuan itu kembali Baekhyun dengar, ia sedikit tersipu dan mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya yang tak melepaskan pandangan memuja nya pada Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Nyonya Park memang sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak dulu.

Dengan perasaan senang, Nyonya Park merangkul pinggul Baekhyun dan berjalan memasuki rumah, diikuti oleh dua lelaki dibelakang mereka, sang suami dan anak tunggalnya.

Percakapan ringan terjalin antara Baekhyun dan Nyonya Park, entah itu karena Baekhyun yang gemar berbicara sehingga mereka cepat akrab, atau memang ibunya yang terlanjur menyukai Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama sehingga ia merasa sudah kenal dekat dengan Baekhyun?

Sambutan lain keluarga Park terima saat mereka akhirnya tiba dihalaman belakang keluarga Byun. Dengan ramah Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berjabat tangan karena siapa sangka akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu diluar dari pertemuan bisnis?

"Anda memiliki rumah yang sangat bagus."

"Yah, setidaknya rumah lah yang menjadi tempat terakhir untuk menghilangkan rasa penatmu."

Kedua wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan mereka layaknya dua sahabat lama yang kembali bertemu.

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi Baekhyun yang berhias _brush on._

Chanyeol kemudian menunjukan sebuah cengiran lebar saat Baekhyun menyikut pinggangnya.

Bagaimana bisa ahjussi ini bersikap tidak sopan dihadapan kedua orang tua mereka?

Waktu terus mengalir, entah bagaimana pertemuan kedua keluarga itu terlihat begitu hangat dan rukun satu sama lain.

Secara sukarela Chanyeol dan Baekboom mengajukan diri mereka untuk memanggang daging.

Baekhyun membantu tugas kedua lelaki itu dengan mengusapkan bumbu pada setiap daging sebelum mereka panggang bersama.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?"

Dengan manja Baekhyun memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang sedang membalik daging dari samping. Ia meletakkan dagu kecilnya pada lengan Chanyeol dan menatap wajah serius si pemanggang daging.

"Kurasa tidak. Tunggulah dengan yang lainnya."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari daging-daging panggangnya pada bocah pendek yang sedang memeluknya.

Lelaki itu menunduk lalu mengecup bibir merah muda yang mengerucut maju karna tidak mau diam dan duduk manis dengan anggota keluarganya.

"Kau bisa menggantikan ku membalik daging dan aku yang duduk hingga semua ini matang Baekhyunnie."

Baekboom kini menyahut karna sepertinya rekan bisnisnya ini mendapatkan bonus perhatian lebih dibandingkan dirinya yang menyandang status sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"Tidak mau! kerjakan saja sendiri. Itukan bagianmu."

Layaknya bocah sekolah dasar yang menyebalkan, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah pada kakaknya sebelum akhinya dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukan manja dari kekasihnya dan melenggang pergi untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Eish dasar bocah menyebalkan!"

Bakboom mengangkat capitan pembalik dagingnya dan bersiap memukul adik menyebalkannya itu yang sayangnya hanya dibalas dengan Baekhyun yang membalikkan badannya dan kembali menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejekknya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh saat lagi-lagi ia menyaksikan interaksi antara adik kakak yang terlihat seperti bocah sekolah dasar.

"Aku masih ingat sekali dulu dia melakukan itu padamu, bukan padaku."

"Apa itu artinya kau cemburu padaku Baekboom-ssi?"

Pertanyaan jenaka Chanyeol lontarkan pada rekan bisnisnya. Tidak menyangka jika rekan nya itu menyimpan rasa cemburu karena adiknya lebih memperhatikan rekan kerjanya daripada dirinya.

"Apa itu terlihat jelas Chanyeol-ssi? Aku pun masih ingat jika dulu adikku bilang jika dia membencimu, lelaki mesum."

"Astaga, Baekhyun bilang begitu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas membalik daging bakarnya dan menatap Baekboom yang mengangguk mantap saat memberitau kesaksiannya dimasa lalu.

"Ah aku lupa, Baekhyunnie juga bilang jika kau itu pria tinggi jelek dengan telinga menyeramkan."

Kini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya. Benarkah jika belahan jiwanya mengatakan itu semua?

"Percayalah, Baekhyunnie tidak benar-benar menyukaimu."

Kini Baekboom menyeringai jelek.

Rekan bisnis nya ini pantas mendapatkannya. Bukan salahnya jika lelaki ini berubah menjadi saingannya dalam mendapatkan perhatian dari sang adik.

Well, tidak aneh jika ternyata dua adik kakak itu memiliki sikap menyebalkan didalam diri mereka.

Masing-masing orang tua mereka tampak menikmati minuman mereka dengan perbincangan yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

Bukan percakapan menganai hasil rapat maupun dokumen yang perlu dibereskan, namun mereka berbincang layaknya orang tua yang melepas rasa rindu dengan membicarakan masing-masing anak mereka yang kini telah beranjak dewasa.

Baekhyun akhirnya ikut andil dalam pembahasan orang dewasa di meja mereka.

Sedikit tidak tertarik namun akhirnya Baekhyun ikut berceloteh saat ditanya bagaimana ia menghabiskan masa sekolah menengah atasnya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah membicarakanmu sebelumnya, tak kusangka jika perempuan itu benar-benar kau Baekhyunnie."

Nyonya Park menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya lembut, dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti maknanya.

"Ehm.. apa maksud dari perempuan itu benar-benar aku?"

Nyonya Park semakin melebarkan senyum diwajahnya, sepertinya putranya itu belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada calon menantunya ini.

"Wah.. apa Chanyeol tidak memberitaukannya pada mu? Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas kecelakaan yang tidak seharusnya kau alami, tapi darisana kami mengetahui suatu hal yang tidak pernah kami kira sebelumnya. Darisanalah kami memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara pertunangan anak kami, dan darisana akupun menemukan sebuah jawaban, dan aku senang jika perempuan yang selama ini Chanyeol maksud adalah dirimu."

Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Entah karena itu adalah ucapan orang dewasa atau itu karena otaknya yang lamban dalam mengartikan sebuah informasi?

"Chanyeol pernah bilang padaku, selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta pada wanita yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya, dia bilang jika ternyata hatinya memilih wanita lain, dia akan-"

"Whoa-whoa.. eomma bukankah sudah kubilang itu rahasia diantara kita?"

Suara Chanyeol yang datang dengan sepiring daging panggang yang menggiurkan berhasil membuat Nyonya Park tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan sialnya Baekhyun semakin penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan mengenai dirinya?

Satu persatu hidangan memenuhi meja mereka. Bukan hanya daging panggang yang tersedia disana, beberapa olahan daging disajikan spesial dipasak langsung oleh Baekhyun, dan sedikit bantuan eommanya.

"Apa Baekhyunnie yang membuatnya?"

"Uhm ya.. aku membuatnya, dibantu oleh eomma."

"Pintar sekali, kapan-kapan berkunjunglah kerumah, aku akan memberimu beberapa resep makanan, kita bisa memasaknya bersama-sama."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum simpul dan melirik keberadaan kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Tentu, aku akan mengajak Baekhyun kerumah saat dia libur nanti. Kau mau kan sayang?"

Beberapa kejadian dimasa lalu seperti terulang kembali degan akhir yang berbeda.

Jika dulu kedua orang ini menolak untuk datang dan mengundang, kali ini kedua orang itu mengangguk dan salah satunya bersedia menjemput si gadis untuk datang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Oh iya, kudengar Baekhyunnie dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jeju saat liburan semester nanti, apa itu benar?"

Nyonya Park bertanya setelah ia menelan potongan daging bakar yang terasa lembut saat dikunyah.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab tamu makan malamnya.

"Ya, Chanyeol sendiri yang meminta izin padaku waktu itu."

Tuan Byun yang menjawab, matanya melirik pada keberadaan pemuda yang beberapa minggu lalu mendatangi rumahnya untuk meminta izin mengajak Baekhyun berlibur saat libur semester nanti.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini adalah sebuah kehormatan karena kau telah diberi sebuah kepercayaan untuk membawa Baekhyun liburan nanti. Jadi aku ingin kau menjaganya dan berperilaku baiklah padanya. Kau mengerti kan sayang?"

Nyonya Park memberikan petuah keibuan untuk anak semata wayangnya. Seminggu bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk liburan mereka dipulau surga itu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Nyonya Park secara terang-terangan menunjukan jika ia sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Tentusaja eomma, tanpa eomma bilang pun aku rela menggantikan nyawaku demi Baekhyun, takkan kubiarkan sesuatu mengerikan terjadi padanya."

Jawaban mantap itu Chanyeol lontarkan dengan tatapan yang begitu meyakinkan ditujukan untuk Baekhyun,

Dan satu jawaban itu entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa aman saat ia berada disekitar lelakinya. Situasi yang tergambar saat ini terlihat seperti Chanyeol lah si pelaku utama yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan waktu seminggu disebuah pulau, berdua. Padahal kenyataannya adalah itu semua merupakan _suapan_ yang harus Chanyeol tebus akibat syarat yang ia berikan agar gadisnya itu tidak melanjutkan studi dinegeri orang.

Pesta barbeque akhirnya selesai.

Makan malam itu berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Layaknya lelaki _gentle_ , Chanyeol tidak lekas pulang karna ia kembali membantu Baekboom membereskan halaman rumah mereka yang telah direnovasi menjadi sebuah tempat jamuan makan malam.

Diakhir pertemuan kedua pihak keluarga, Chanyeol memberi kecupan selamat tinggal sebagai akhir dari pertemuan mereka malam ini.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mencuri moment itu saat orangtua Baekhyun melakukan perbincagan dengan orangtuanya didepan gerbang. Dan _double_ keberuntungan karana Baekboom sedang sibuk dengan beberapa piring yang harus ia pindahkan.

"Sampai bertemu besok."

"Menjemputku seperti biasa?"

"Tentusaja sayang."

Baekhyun mengelus pundak berlapis kemeja itu dengan sayang, entah kenapa itu membuatnya terlihat begitu manja seperti gadis sekolah yang tidak mau ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajah jelek itu?"

"Tidak bisakah ahjussi tinggal lebih lama?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya saat kekasihnya itu mengerti dengan perilaku yang ia berikan, ingin sekali Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kekasih jangkungnya ini. Rasanya ia ingin mengubah masa lalu untuk menambah durasi waktu pada setiap harinya, rasanya duapuluh empat jam masihlah kurang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pujaan hatinya.

"Bukankah besok kita akan bertemu lagi? Perlukah aku melakukan panggilan video saat pulang nanti?"

"Setelah sampai dirumah nanti bukankah ahjussi akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ahjussi? Sejak tadi sore hingga saat ini ahjussi berada terus dirumahku, bukankah itu berarti ahjussi belum mengerjakan pekerjaan ahjussi?"

"Gadis pintar, jika begitu kau tau bukan aku masih memiliki pekerjaan lain setelah ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, gadis pendek itu kembali memajukan bibir bawahnya menyadari jika kekasihnya itu selalu memiliki kesibukan yang rutin setiap harinya.

"Kau cantik."

"Tidak usah menggodaku."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menggodamu? Lagipula tidak salah bukan jika aku menggoda kekasihku sendiri?"

Sebuah lengan kemudian terulur merangkul pinggul ramping berbalut gaun merah muda, telapak tangan lain bergerak untuk mengelus lembutnya surai coklat gadis menggemaskan yang tidak mau ditinggal pulang.

"Kau terlihat cantik Baek, mana poppo untukku?"

"Ish, kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi."

Gadis merajuk itu kemudian memukul pelan pundak lebar kekasihnya, sebagai bentuk protes karna Chanyeol selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk menciumnya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian mu bukan? Belajarlah yang benar, dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan hadiah liburanmu."

"Jika memang hasilnya jelek, itu tetap tidak akan membuat ahjussi membatalkan liburannya. Ahjussi tetap harus membayar hutang ahjussi. Ingat?"

Baekhyun mendelikkan kedua matanya kesal. Ujian nya masih dua minggu lagi, perlukah Baekhyun belajar dari sekarang? Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Baekhyun cukup kembali membaca catatannya pada malam sebelum ujiannya berlangsung. Tidak perlu menghafal jika kau sudah memahami materi yang kau pelajari, cukup mengingatnya kembali dan pahami intinya. Mudah sekali bukan?

"Baiklah nyonya jenius, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

Kembali satu usapan sayang dari telapak tangan kekasihnya Baekhyun rasakan pada pucuk kepalanya, dibarengi dengan kercutan bibir dan satu gelengan kecil dikepala.

"Tidak boleh.."

"Demi apapun Baek, jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan nekat membopong mu kekamar dan menghabisi mu higga kau lupa cara berjalan."

Terdengar menyeramkan sekaligus ambigu dalam waktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol tidak akan memukulinya hingga Baekhyun lupa caranya untuk berjalan bukan?

"Ahjussi tidak akan memukuli ku kan?"

Lontaran polos seorang Byun Baekhyn membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Apa Baekhyun benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu?

Waktu yang tepat untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman.

Chanyeol kembali mencuri start saat Baekhyun terlihat memikirkan arti sebenarnya dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Seolah tidak kapok, Chanyeol akan selalu terkekeh saat setelah ia mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya, dan dengan otomatis Baekhyun akan memukuli lengannya, tapi sepertinya memang itu yang Chanyeol inginkan, menggoda kekasihnya selalu terasa semenyenangkan ini.

"Waktu mu sudah habis kawan, segeralah pulang karna ku yakin orangtua mu tidak ingin berlama-lama berbincang didepan pintu gerbang."

Si pecemburu Baekboom kembali menghancurkan acara bermesraan adik dan rekan bisnisnya.

Tidak-tidak.

Tidak ada yang boleh memamerkan kemesraan pada adiknya dikawasan rumah, Baekboom tidak akan mengijinkannya meski itu adalah rekan kerjanya.

"Baiklah, alarm bahaya telah berdering, itu berarti saatnya bagiku untuk pergi menjauhimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa niat menjauhi Baekhyun seperti apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Satu tarikan kecil dibagian belakang pakaiannya Chanyeol rasakan saat ia mengambil satu langkah untuk segera pergi. Jemari lentik itu menahan dirinya, tubuh tingginya kemudian ia balikkan dan yang ia dapat adalah gadis mungilnya yang sedang cemberut tak mau ditinggal.

Bibir merah muda itu melengkung kebawah dengan lekuk mata sedihnya memohon agar Chanyeol tetap tinggal.

Tidakkah kau lihat Park Chanyeol? Kekasih kecil mu ini sungguh menggemaskan! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya sendirian?

Suara hati itu berbicara untuk mengingatkan Chanyeol, demi Tuhan. Jika dia adalah seorang kriminal, bisa saja Chanyeol membawa pergi Baekhyun saat itu juga dan mengurungnya disebuah rumah, memonopoli gadis lucu itu seharian dan memeluknya hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil gadis menggemaskan itu darinya.

Tapi Chanyeol sadar itu hanya sebuah lamunan konyol yang tidak masuk akal. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah memberikan senyumnya pada gadis yang masih menahan langkahnya.

"Kau tau Baek, kau begitu menyiksaku."

Langkah yang akan pergi itu berbalik kembali, menghampiri gadis pendek yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan bibir yang melengkung sedih.

Kepala mungil itu mendongak seraya lelaki jangkung itu kian mendekat dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya, hidung kecilnya kembali menghirup aroma yang sebelumnya memudar saat lelaki itu pergi menjauh darinya, bau yang ia hirup membuatnya tenang karna akhirnya lelaki itu kembali meski hanya untuk membujuknya agar tidak mempersulit keadaan.

"Aku tidak memasukkan apapun kedalam makananmu, tapi kenapa sepertinya kau tidak ingin berjauhan denganku. Ini merupakan seuatu hal yang seharusnya tidak kulewatkan Baek, tapi sayangnnya ini terlalu malam dan aku harus pulang."

Satu gelengan kecil kembali gadis itu tunjukkan, genggaman tangannya ia pindahkan pada bagian pinggang pakaian kekasih jangkungnya.

"Besok. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi, itu hanya beberapa jam dari sekarang, bukankah itu akan terasa cepat?"

Kembali Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bentuk matanya yang kian memohon layaknya anak anjing yang ingin dikasihani,

"Kau begitu menggemaskan Byun Baekhyun, haruskah aku merelakan diriku untuk tetap tinggal disini meski aku tau appa mu akan menolak?"

"Tinggalah disini.."

Satu kalimat yang terus ia tahan akhirnya berhasil Baekhyun ucapakan, satu kalimat permohonan yang entah kenapa begitu membuatnya tersiksa,

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat mendengarnya,

"Tidak semudah itu sayang, appa mu tidak akan mengijinkanku, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi hm? aku yakin beliau akan memenggal kepalaku jika aku meminta izinnya untuk bermalam disini menamani putri bungsunya semalaman, berdua, dalam kasur yang sama, berbagi ruangan yang sama."

Suara berat itu terus terdengar dengan Chanyeol yang semakin menghimpitkan badannya pada gadis mungilnya, menunduk hingga kedua kening mereka bersentuhan, berbisik diakhir kalimatnya dengan hembusan nafas yang menerpa permukaan bibir merah mudanya.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan mengijinkannya hm?"

Yang lebih kecil menahan nafasnya saat dirasa hembusan nafas hangat itu semakin mendekat menerpa wajahnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat lingkaran tangan kembali ia rasakan pada pinggul rampingnya, menunggu sesuatu yang siapa mengecup permukaan bibir lembabnya, ditemani debaran jantungnya yang selalu bekerja dua kali lipat saat lelaki itu akan menciumnya, tentusaja Baekhyun dengan senang hati menantikannya, namun sepertinya seseorang tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi didaerah kekuasaannya.

"Haruskah dengan terang-terangan aku menarik kerah bajumu untuk segera pergi tuan Park?!"

Kedua mata sipit itu akhirnya terbuka, disuguhi dengan mata lain yang sedari tadi menatap manik miliknya, satu kedipan matanya direspon dengan ulasan sayang pada pucuk kepalanya. Lelakinya itu kembali tersenyum dengan sebuah kecupan tulus ia berikan pada keningnya,

"Kau lihat kan? Kurasa dia semakin membenciku akhir-akhir ini, dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk menyentuhmu, bagaimana bisa kau memilliki pengawalan yang begitu ketat putriku?"

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk malu, sungguh menyebalkan saat kau bermesraan namun tidak dibiarkan oleh kakak lelakimu yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi begitu galak.

"Astaga, ini sudah setengah jam Park!"

Kembali anjing galak itu menginterupsi, anjing penjaga itu bahkan sudah bertekad untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum kekasih dari adik kecilnya itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediamannya. Rekan bisnisnya itu pintar sekali mencuri start, bahkan saat ditinggal beberapa menit untuk pergi kekamar mandi, dan yang ia dapat saat kembali adalah kenyataan dirinya hampir saja kecolongan dimana adik kesayangannya akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak-tidak.

"Bilang pada oppa mu jika aku tidak akan mengundangnya pada sebuah peperangan. Hanya beberapa jam Baekhyun, kau tidak akan merasakannya saat kau menutup mata. Jadi beristirahatlah, tidurlah, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi, kau mengerti hm?"

Sederet perintah penuh kasih itu membuat Baekhyun menyerah dengan _ego_ nya. Tingkah kekanakannya menguap begitu saja saat kekasihnya ini begitu sabar padanya, namun semuanya memang harus berjalan seperti biasanya, ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap menahan lelaki itu tinggal, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus mengalah pada kewajiban sang kekasih yang sudah menunggunya dirumah, maka kali ini Baekhyun mengerti dan kembali membawa dirinya untuk bersikap dewasa. Hanya beberapa jam, tidurlah, dan besok kau akan menemuinya lagi.

Senyum kecil dan sebuah anggukan gadis itu perlihatkan saat lagi-lagi kekasihnya mengelus kepalanya sayang, seperti seorang ayah yang akan meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri dirumah, cubitan gemas pada pipi yang cukup berisi itupun menemani langkah Chanyeol yang kembali pergi menjauhi dirinya.

Baekhyun memang sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, ini benar-benar berbeda dengan hubungan sebelumnya yang ia jalani. Lelaki ini, lelaki tua ini entah kenapa berhasil membuatnya bergantung entah untuk hal apa. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai bagaimana lelaki itu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya, sungguh berbeda, dan Baekhyun menyukainya, perasaan sayang layaknya seperti seorang ayah, kakak, dan bahkan seorang teman yang bisa saja membuatnya begitu kesal.

Itu benar-benar sempurna.

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri bersama keluarganya dan memandangi kendaraan keluarga Park yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya. Acara makan malam yang berjalan sukses dan sepertinya semua orang akan tidur nyenyak dengan keadaan perut mereka yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Kau seperti telah kehilangan seluruh koleksi boneka _barbie_ mu adik kecil, kenapa wajah itu terlihat muram sekali?"

Baekboom melingkarkan lengannya pada sebuah pundak kecil yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Bukankah keinginan adik kecilnya untuk mengadakan pesta barbeque sudah terwujud? Lalu kenapa adik cantiknya ini terlihat begitu murung?

"Oppa.. kenapa aku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas diakhir kalimat dengan tubuhnya yang terkulai tak bersemangat seolah ia adalah manusia yang paling tersiksa di dunia ini.

"Astaga, apa kau yakin jika kekasihmu itu tidak memasukkan sesuatu pada makananmu? Kau terlihat menyedihkan sayang, sebenarnya, apa yang mengganggumu hm?"

"Aku merindukannya."

Lelaki yang memiliki rupa hampir serupa dengan adiknya itu berusaha menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja, oh ayolah! Kenapa adiknya ini terdegar begitu berlebihan?

"Terdengar menggelikan Baek, kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya besok, berhentilah merindukan _romeo_ mu itu dan tidurlah, bukan kah besok kau ada kelas pagi?"

Sebenarnya sang kakak tidak banyak membantu, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalaya tidak semangat,

"Oppa, ahjussi bilang jika dia tidak akan mengundangmu pada sebuah peperangan, jadi berbaik hatilah padanya, oppa seperti _bodyguard_ ku saja."

Baekhyun kembali menyerukan suaranya dengan malas, langkahnya terlihat lemas saat gadis itu berencana memasuki kamarnya, Baekboom yang melihatnya hanya bisa mematung tidak menyangka jika cinta kembali bisa membuat adiknya merana.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? hey aku hanya ingin melindungi adik kesayanganku dari lalaki mesum bertelinga menyeramkan."

"Hm. lelaki mesum bertelinga menyeramkan itu telah menjadi kekasihku sekarang."

Langkah lemas itu akhirnya menghilang memasuki sebuah kamar, Baekboom tersenyum menyadari jika kembali ia dikalahkan oleh rekan bisnisnya, perhatian dari adik kecilnya itu sedikit demi sedikit tidak ia dapatkan karna sosok baru yang berhasil merebut hatinya,

Selebihnya, Baekboom hanya seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya. Baekhyun sangat berarti baginya, gadis itu adalah segalanya, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi anggota keluarganya. Sedikit khawatir karna Baekboom tidak ingin adik kesayangannya itu kembali disakiti oleh seorang lelaki yang tidak pantas untuknya, bahkan lelaki baru ini tidak begitu ia kenal sebelumnya, sikap _protektif_ nya kembali muncul setelah Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan itu. bukan hanya Baekhyun, namun kejadian itu juga berhasil melukai Baekboom. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa adiknya,

Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa itu artinya dia akan kembali menggantikan posisiku?"

"Apa menurut oppa seperti itu?"

Baekboom kembali melihat wujud adiknya yang telah berganti pakaian mengenakan setelan tidurnya.

"Setalah Sehun, kali ini aku harus bersaing dengan rekan bisnisku?"

Selanjutnya adalah Baekboom yang mendengar adik kecilnya terkekeh dan menghampiri dirinya diambang pintu.

"Apa oppa tidak mempercayai ahjussi?"

"Hmm entahlah, tapi sepertinya feeling ku mengatakan jika aku harus terus mengawasinya."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku mempercayainya, aku menyukainya."

Kedua lengan kecil itupun melingkar memeluk tubuh kakak kandungnya, ada saat dimana kakak lelakinya ini menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran yang berlebihan akan dirinya, dan itu terjadi lagi sekarang.

"Kau taukan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu?"

"Hm. oppa adalah orang pertama yang akan menghabisi orang itu saat dia berani melukaiku."

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh saat diluar kepala ia ingat perkataan oppanya yang selalu ia katakan untuk melindunginya.

"Jika dia melakukan sesuatu dan itu menyakitimu, jangan pernah berbohong dan menyembunyikannya, karna aku akan tau itu. jadi beritau aku, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, jadi berhentilah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, dan berbaik hatilah padanya, oppa seperti anjing galak saja akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana oppa bisa bekerja sama dengannya jika terus seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap kakaknya yang menganggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat adik perempuanku mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak-tidak didepan mataku sendiri."

"Oppa, semua orang yang berpacaran melakukan hal yang sama. Makadari itu oppa harusnya memiliki kekasih juga, oppa akan tau sendiri jika oppa memiliki satu."

Gadis kecil itu memeletkan lidahnya, kembali mengejek dirinya, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya Baekboom tidak terlalu memikirkan sesuatu terlalu jauh dan mulai mempercayai rekan kerjanya, jika memang orang itu bisa memberikan kebahagian untuk adiknya, maka itu juga sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mempercayai lelaki yang baru saja dikenal olehnya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan selengah itu, dan jangan lupa untuk terus memberitauku jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu. Kau mengerti?"

"Hm.. aku mengerti."

Adiknya lalu tersenyum begitu cantik, tidak terasa jika mereka telah tumbuh bersama hingga akhirnya adik perempuannya itu berhenti merengek untuk dibelikan sebuah ice cream. Kini bukanlah sebuah ice cream yang bisa membuatnya menangis, melainkan sebuah perasaan rumit yang menjadi permasalahan orang dewasa.

"Tidurlah."

"Aku menyangimu oppa.."

"Aku tau."

"Selamat malam.."

"Selamat malam sayang."

Pagi yang sangat dinantikan oleh Baekhyun akhirnya tiba, sebenarnya itu hanya suatu pagi biasa dimana tidak ada kejutan istimewa atau sebagainya, namun gadis berumur delapan belas tahun itu terlalu bersemangat untuk segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang seharusnya datang menjemput sekarang.

Ya, sekarang. Tepat waktu karna detik selanjutnya adalah suara bel rumahnya yang ditekan dari luar, siapa lagi tamu yang akan menemui keluarganya sepagi ini?

Dengan jantung yang kembali berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu dan menyerang si tamu dengan pelukan erat pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Good morning."

Suara yang sangat dirindukannya terdengar begitu menyegarkan di indera pendengarannya, aroma sabun yang masih melekat pada tubuh jangkung kekasihnya lengkap dengan parfum yang sudah sangat Baekhyun hapal membuatnya semakin candu akan keberadaan lelaki jangkung ini, pelukan eratnya tentu dibalas dengan rengkuhan kedua lengan tegas kekasihnya yang melingkar sempurna pada tubuh kecilnya.

Sebuah dekapan dipagi hari sepertinya menjadi penyemangat yang sangat ampuh sebelum kau memulai hari berat mu.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil diantara dada bidang yang sedang memeluknya, dirasanya energinya sudah terisi penuh dan rasa rindu yang menyiksa itu telah menguap bersama embun pagi saat lelaki ini akhirnya datang menemuinya, pelukan penuh cinta itu berakhir dan kali ini biarkan Baekhyun menikmati wajah tampan kekasihnya di pagi hari.

"Good morning."

Hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol adalah mendapatkan sapaan selamat pagi dari gadis mungil penyemangat hidupnya.

Sebuah senyuman yang begitu memikat hati gadis itu berikan untuk dirinya, gadis itu sudah terlihat cantik dan rapih pagi hari ini, sepertinya siap untuk segera pergi menghadiri kelas paginya.

Rambut yang telah disisir rapih itu mengeluarkan aroma manis yang selalu ingin disesap olehnya, tubuhnya begitu mungil, begitu ramping, dan juga pendek.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol menyukai gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, dan Baekhyun seperti perwujudan dari apa yang selalu ia harapkan dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun adalah paket lengkap dalam daftar wanita idamannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik."

"Dan kau terlihat tampan."

Cubitan gemas Baekhyun terima dari jemari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sepertinya tidak pernah bosan untuk saling menikmati kehadiran masing-masing, mereka bahkan rela berlama-lama diambang pintu rumah hanya untuk berbagi sapaan dipagi hari.

"Masuklah, tidakkah kalian lapar?"

Ibu dari gadis kecilnya menyadari jika tidak ada orang yang kunjung datang memasuki rumahnya setelah dirinya mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, tentusaja pertanyaan nya itu terjawab karana yang mereka lakukan adalah berpacaran diambang pintu dipagi hari.

Situasi yang sudah tidak aneh lagi seperti sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin dipagi hari mereka, keluarga Byun secara tidak resmi memiliki anggota keluarga baru dirumahnya, sitampan yang hanya akan berkunjung saat sarapan pagi dan makan malam, dengan tidak sopannya Baekhyun berucap jika itu adalah bayaran karna lelaki itu bersedia mengantar jemputnya mungkin untuk selama masa kuliahnya.

Kegiatan sarapan telah selesai, selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun yang berpamitan kepada keluarganya untuk segera berangkat menuju kampusnya, tentusaja dikawal dengan kekasih setianya Park Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan, didalam kendaraan roda empat itu selalu tercipta sebuah obrolan ringan yang menyenangkan, bukan sekedar pertanyaan rutin seputar bagaimana tidur mu tadi malam? Atau bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Sepertinya Baekhyun bukan orang yang akan bertanya seputar pertanyaan basa basi itu,

"Ahjussi bolehkah sepulang nanti aku mengunjungi kantormu?"

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan didalam kantorku?"

"Menggambar!"

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu layaknya seorang bocah sekolah dasar yang sangat gemar menggambar ketika ditanya _apa hobby mu_ oleh orang tuanya.

"Dan kenapa pula kau harus menggambar dikatorku hm?"

"Hm.. entahlah, sepertinya kantor ahjussi memiliki banyak kekuatan yang bisa memunculkan inspirasi ku, itu akan mempermudah tugasku sehingga aku bisa segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah ku, bukan begitu?"

Lagi-lagi jawaban bocah yang tidak masuk akal Chanyeol dapat dari bocah kecil disebelahnya, terkadang Baekhyun terkesan selalu berbicara seadanya, namun terkadang juga kekasih bocahnya ini berperilaku layaknya orang dewasa saat Chanyeol berbagi hari beratnya, menggemaskan. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun yang selalu bertingkah menggemaskan seperti bocah sekolah dasar, namun Baekhyun juga adalah seorang gadis dewasa yang bisa menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Pukul berapa kau pulang nanti?"

"Karna tidak ada yang perlu kukerjakan lagi, sepertinya kelasku bubar sebelum makan siang. Tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa datang ke kantormu seorang diri."

"Percaya diri sekali, kau pikir aku benar-benar akan menjemputmu hm?"

"Bukankah ahjussi pernah bilang bahkan jika aku berkata untuk tidak menjemputku, ahjussi tetap akan mengantarkanku?"

Mobil itu berhenti pada pinggiran jalan tempat dimana Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke kampusnya, lelaki yang telah memillki pekerjaan itu mematikan mesin mobilnya adan menatap gadis yang sedang memamerkan senyum kemenangan padanya,

"Kau semakin pintar saja anak nakal. Pastikan untuk selalu berhati-hati jika kau ingin berangkat seorang diri mengerti? Apa Minseok tidak akan mengantarmu?"

"Ahjussi, berhentilah memperlakukan ku seperti bocah sekolah dasar, Minseok memililki urusannya sendiri, lagipula kenapa aku harus memintanya untuk mengantarku jika aku bisa pergi seorang diri?"

"Jika aku bisa, aku mungkin akan mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam selama seminggu penuh sehingga aku yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja Baek. Kau hanya terlalu ceroboh dalam beberapa hal, makadari itu aku bersikap sedikit berlebihan."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Apa ada hal lain yang harus kucatat tuan?"

"Tidak ada. Sampaikan salamku pada Minseok jika kau bertemu dengannya, dan tanyakan pula mengenai tawaran terakhirku."

"Baiklah tuan _biro jodoh_ pesan anda telah ku catat. Ngomong-ngomong tentang tawaran ahjussi, kenapa aku belum pernah melihat sekertaris ahjussi lagi setelah terakhirkali aku mengambil catatanku dirumah ahjussi?"

"Itu karna aku sengaja mengirimnya keluar kota untuk menghadiri beberapa pertemuan yang tidak bisa kuhadiri, setidaknya itu membuatnya sibuk disana dan aku bisa bersantai dengan pekerjaanku disini, dan juga denganmu."

"Eiy dasar licik. Sekertaris ahjussi terlalu tampan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu-"

"Tampan?"

"Hm tampan. Dia tinggi, putih, dan kurasa dia memiliki keturunan lain dalam wajahnya."

Chanyeol sedikit terdiam saat otaknya mencoba menyatukan informasi yang dikatakan Baekhyun dengan sosok Jongdae sekertaris kepercayaannya.

Sedikit berbeda dengan wujud lelaki yang selama ini telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun, Jongdae tidak setinggi itu jika Chanyeol ingat-ingat. Tampan? Mungkin pandangan seseorang pada sebuah rupa cukup relatif, dan yang terakhir adalah memiliki keturunan lain dalam wajahnya.

Jika ditelisik lebih dalam lagi, sekertarisnya itu memang tidak memiliki rupa orang Korea seperti kebanyakan, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan keturunan lain mana yang tergores dalam wajah sekertarisnya?

Baiklah, hal itu bisa dijadikan sebuah _pekerjaan rumah_ untuknya nanti.

"Kalau begitu, mana upah untukku nyonya?"

"Apa ahjussi tidak merasa bosan untuk meminta upah seperti itu setiap harinya?"

"Tidak untuk yang satu ini. Kemarilah."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, mungkin perkataan oppanya semalam ada benarnya juga, kekasihnya ini terlampau mesum bahkan dia tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun untuk tidak meminta _jatah_ sebagai upah mengantarnya dipagi hari.

Wajah sepasang kekasih itu kemudian saling mendekat berakhir dengan kedua belah bibir mereka yang manyatu dalam sebuah lumatan lembut yang diberikan oleh masing-masing.

Tentusaja Chanyeol tidak akan bosan untuk terus bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun yang selalu tersa lembab saat dikecup. Nilai tambahnya adalah, Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak ketika mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih, bahkan saat Chanyeol memintanya secara terang-terangan, Baekhyun dengan senang hati memberikan sebuah kecupan sebagai penyemangat hari beratnya.

Bukan hal aneh jika yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah kecupan singkat sebelum keduanya berpisah menjalankan pekerjaan masing-masing selalu berubah manjadi sebuah lumatan bibir yang memakan waktu lama, entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun memindahkan kepalanya saat lelakinya itu mengecap sisi lain dari bibir tipisnya, keduanya seolah tidak kehabisan rasa penasaran pada bibir yang sudah setiap hari dicium oleh masing-masing, Chanyeol selalu menjadi pihak terakhir yang bertahan dengan sebelah tangannya yang menahan balakang kepala Baekhyun untuk meminta gadisnya itu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Baekhyun memang tidak keberatan, namun ia tidak memiliki pasokan udara sebanyak yang Chanyeol miliki,

"Enghn-"

Satu bibir terlepas untuk menghirup sebuah udara, tak membiarkan detik berlalu terlalu banyak, sebuah bibir lain kembali meraup bibir tipisnya yang kini telah basah dan sedikit berisi karena hisapan-hisapan kecil yang ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan meremas kecil lengan baju kekasihnya, kepalanya sedikit terdorong kebelakang ketika sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat pagi ini.

Sedikit rasa sakit Baekhyun dapatkan pada ujung bibirnya, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak untuk segera membuka mulut dan menyambut kedatangan benda lunak lain yang menyapa miliknya.

Kedua benda hangat itu saling melilit, menyentuh keberadaan masing-masing hingga tak sedikit liur yang keluar menetes melaui celah bibir keduanya, setelahnya adalah Baekhyun yang masih membuka setengah mulutnya ketika pemilik bibir lain menjauh dan mengusap tetes bening diujung bibirnya sebagai tanda berakhirnya ciuman seksi mereka dipagi hari.

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan. Apa aku terlalu bersemangat lagi kali ini?"

"Ahjussi menghancurkan _lipstick_ ku lagi."

"Itu bagus, agar tidak ada oranglain yang tertarik untuk memandangi bibir kesukaanku terlalu lama."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Ada, sudah pasti ada, kau hanya tidak meyadarinya. Nah sekarang sudah saatnya masuk kelas, jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungi ku saat kau pulang nanti, kau mengerti sayang?"

"Hmm."

Berbeda dari sebuah ciuman panas sebelumnya, kini yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah bibir penuh itu yang mengecup lembut keningnya. Mengantarkan rasa sayang lelaki itu pada kekasih mungilnya, memejamkan matanya dan kembali menajuhkan wajahnya untuk melihat belahan jiwanya.

"Aku mencintamu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Berhati-hatilah diperjalan ahjussi, aku berangkat!"

Gadis itu segera beranjak keluar dari kendaraannya, melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lucu diwajah kecilnya.

Kini Chanyeol tidak pernah melewatkan doanya dipagi hari, ia sangat bersyukur.

Ia bersyukur karna ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **' Epilogue**_ **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana kekasih mapannya itu selalu dikelilingi oleh beberapa tumpukan kertas dan dering ponsel yang selalu memenuhi aktivitasnya setiap hari.

Tidak jarang Baekhyun hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya pada saat lelaki itu mengantar jemputnya saja, bahkan mereka jarang bertukar pesan karna Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi pihak terakhir yang menunggu balasan dari lelaki itu selama berjam-jam lamanya.

Alasannya tentu saja kekasihnya yang sekarang ini bukanlah seorang remaja pengangguran yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, tidak berbeda seperti oppa-nya, Chanyeol tidak lain adalah seorang lelaki sibuk yang dikelilingi oleh sederet jadwal kegiatan yang harus ia kerjakan, maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak perlu membiasakan dirinya terlalu lama dengan apa yang menjadi resiko dalam hubungan mereka, Baekhyun mengerti, dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan segalanya hanya karna gadis itu ingin diperhatikan sedikit lebih lama ketimbang tumpukan kertas menyebalkan yang menghiasi meja kerja kekasihnya.

Namun saat ini adalah pengecualian.

Lelaki ini kini menjadi milikinya seutuhnya. Tidak ada pekerjaan, tidak ada rapat, tidak ada kertas, tidak ada pertemuan dadakan yang harus kekasihnya lakukan. Karna mereka berdua telah berada jauh dari itu semua, dimana kali ini hanya ada kau dan juga aku.

"Hello Jeju!"

Hembusan angin yang telah Baekhyun rindukan kembali ia rasakan, angin pagi yang menyegarkan menyapa kulitnya menyambut kedatangannya dipulau indah favoritnya.

Baekhyun berseru setelah dia turun dari mobil yang mengantarkan diri dan barangnya pada sebuah hunian yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan lebar dengan satu hembusan nafas panjang menghirup segarnya udara dipesisir pantai setelah sebelumnya dia menjalani jam penerbangan malam bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyusul dengan sebuah tas tangan dan sebuah koper dari dalam mobilnya, seperti kejadian waktu itu, Chanyeol menjadi orang yang sama yang mengurus barang-barang bocah pendek yang sialnya telah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

"Ya, hallo juga Jeju. Bisakah kau membantuku membereskan barang-barang ini Baek?"

Sepertinya lelaki jangkung itu tidak membiarkan dirinya bersenang-senang begitu saja saat mereka mendarat dipulau surga ini.

"Ahjussi tidak perlu membereskannya sekarang, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja dulu dan pergi ke pantai?"

Seolah kebal dengan perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun barang bawaannya, bocah menyebalkan itu memilih untuk mengekori langkah Chanyeol yang sepertinya kesusahan dengan tas yang berada dikedua tangannya.

"Baek kau baru saja sampai, tidakkah kau lelah? Kau masih memiliki tujuh hari lagi disini, beristirahatlah dulu."

Chanyeol yang berhasil mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari dalam saku celananya segera membuka pintu, lalu masuk dengan barang bawaan yang berhasil diseretnya dari luar.

Tubuh lelahnya segera ia baringkan pada sebuah kursi panjang diruang tengah, matanya terasa sedikit berat akibat sebelumnya Chanyeol membereskan semua pekerjaannya agar ia bisa berlibur sepuasnya bersama gadis mungilnya.

"Ahjussi, kau akan tidur?"

Lelaki tinggi itu sepertinya memang berniat untuk tidur, karna Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ahjussi, kau tidak boleh tidur sekarang. Kita barusaja sampai, bagaimana bisa ahjussi tidur begitu saja?"

Baekhyun kembali protes namun yang ia lihat hanyalah lelaki itu yang enggan membuka matanya dengan kerutan dikedua alisnya. Baekhyun membeo, tidak percaya jika kedatangannya disambut dengan sipemilik rumah yang memilih untuk tidur ketimbang mengajaknya jalan-jalan menikmati sinar matahari.

"Park Ahjussi!"

Akhir dari panggilan itu adalah pergelangan Baekhyun yang ditarik sehingga kini tubuhnya berbaring pada sebuah kursi, dalam dekapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat hingga Baekhyun sediri tidak sempat untuk berteriak, menyisakan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan kedua mata sipitnya yang melotot akibat terkejut.

"Ini lebih baik daripada mendengarmu terus berbicara Baek."

Tubuhnya semakin menghimpit dada bidang yang lebih tinggi, apa itu berarti suaranya tidak enak didengar sehingga kekasihnya ini memintanya untuk diam?

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau tidur!"

Sedikit melakukan pemberontakan dalam posisinya, namun tenaga bocah kecil itu tidak ada apa-apanya sehingga lengan yang masih melingkari tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau membutuhkannya Baek. Tidurlah sebentar, kau mungkin akan sakit jika berkeras kepala untuk main keluar."

Suara yang kini terdengar memelan itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah rupawan yang tetap menutup rapat matanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat ini, ini yang kedua kalinya mereka berbagi tempat tidur bersama, maksudnya, berbaring dan berbagi pelukan bersama, kali kedua masih saja membuat jantungnya malu dan memilih untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, seolah tidak mengenal rasa lelah , Baekhyun mulai mengkhawatirkan jantungnya yang selalu lupa diri jika sudah terlalu dekat dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi.. bagaimana dengan jalan-jalannya?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik pada setiap katanya, berhati-hati jika itu akan mengganggu istirahat kekasihnya, namun tetap saja Baekhyun penasaran dan memilih untuk tetap mengeluarkan suara meski tidak yakin jika lelaki itu akan menjawab permintaannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti sore Baek."

Chanyeol bergumam ditengah matanya yang terlalap, memaksakan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang pujaan hati, meski ia tau jika dirinya sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar, kekasih pendeknya itu tetap saja akan bertanya sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Benarkah? Ahjussi janji?"

Suara bisikan itu kembali Chanyeol dengar dalam kinerja otaknya yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap, sedikitnya Baekhyun kembali menyiksanya dengan perilakunya yang terlampau menggemaskan, jika saja ia masih bisa menahan matanya untuk tetap terjaga, mungkin Chanyeol akan segera membungkam bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk menyerahkan dirinya yang benar-benar lelah pada alam mimpi yang siap menyambutnya, taklupa ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh gadis pendek yang sepertinya masih terjaga dan enggan melakukan perintahnya untuk sekedar beristirahat setelah penerbangan mereka.

Entah ini nasib sial atau malah sebuah keberuntungan.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya kembali membuka mata saat keadaan langit telah berubah menjadi jingga. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadaran mereka sebelum yang lebih kecil lebih dulu mengeliat karna rasa pegal yang mengganggu punggunggnya. Lengan yang menjaganya selama tidur pun terkulai menyentuh lantai, disusul Baekhyun yang menarik tubuhnya untuk segera bangun dan melihat keadaan sekitar, tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali ruangan yang mereka tempati semakin gelap dengan langit yang berlukis oranye keemasan.

Entah Baekhyun yang sama-sama lelah, atau Baekhyun terlalu nyaman tidur dalam dekapan seseorang,

Dia tidak pernah tidur selama itu, terlebih jarum pendek menunjukan angka empat dengan detik lain yang terus bergerak. Dirinya bahkan tidak sempat membereskan barang-barangnya, hari ini mereka habiskan dengan tidur bersama disebuah sofa.

"Ahjussi bangunlah, ini sudah sore."

Tangan kecilnya ia bawa untuk mengguncang pundak lebar yang masih memejamkan mata, si jangkung akhirnya terjaga, mengerang seksi untuk membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk pinggangnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Demi Tuhan! Ahjussi ini sudah sore!"

"Ada apa dengan sore Baek? Kau tidak akan memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang kan?"

Suara serak bangun tidur itu terasa hangat karna kekasihnya bergumam tepat dipermukaan pinggang nya, menghantarkan rasa geli yang mengelitik disana. Namun kenyataan dibalik itu semua, bukankah pernyataan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun jika lelaki tua ini tidak benar-benar dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelum mereka terlelap dalam tidur panjang?

"Ahjussi berhutang janji jalan-jalan padaku!"

Astaga Park Chanyeol, sebenarnya, berapa banyak hutang janji yang kau miliki pada Baekhyun?

"Hmm.. kau lapar?"

Kembali suara khas itu terdengar malas, namun tidak bagi Baekhyun yang harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tentusaja aku lapar, aku bahkan melewatkan makan siangku."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, kau bisa membersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu setelah itu kita akan mencari makan bersama sebagai pembayaran hutang jalan-jalanku padamu Baek."

Mata sipitnya berkilau bahagia, tanpa sisa kantuk dalam dirinya, Baekhyun segera bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya dulu,

"Sebaiknya ahjussi segera bangun. Jika setelah aku mandi ahjussi belum siap, aku akan menyeret ahjussi untuk keluar tidak peduli ahjussi ingin mandi dulu atau tidak."

Menggemaskan.

Sebuah ancaman yang bahkan tidak membuat Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa nyamannya.

Memang itulah niatnya. Setidaknya itu adalah sebuah bentuk pengalihan agar bocah pendek itu bisa segera melakukan kegiatan lain dan Chanyeol yang akan kembali menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Pintar sekali.

Sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol kembali kealam mimpinya, aroma memabukkan favoritnya menyeruak indera penciumannya. Aroma itu semakin tercium dengan berhentinya langkah kaki tepat didekatnya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, sosok Baekhyun dan pakaian barunya telah siap dengan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat didada.

"Kau wangi sekali Baek."

"Dan ahjussi bau sekali."

"Baiklah, makanan apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam mu hm?"

Tidak ingin berakhir dengan sebuah perdebatan, Chanyeol memaksa tubuhnya untuk beranjak dan berdiri hingga bocah pendek itu mendongakkan kepalanya karna perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang terlihat sempurna.

"Ahjussi yakin tidak akan mandi dulu?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya saat pulang nanti."

"Astaga jorok sekali, jangan mendekati ku!"

Si pendek yang sombong karna telah mandi itu berbalik meninggalkan pemilik rumah, berjalan melewati ruangan rumahnya menuju pintu depan huniannya, seperti berjalan dirumah sendiri, Baekhyun bahkan membuat si pemilik rumah mengekorinya seperti seorang pelayan yang akan mengantarnya mencari makan.

Si tuan putri menyilangkan tangannya sembari menunggu kekasih baunya mengunci pintu rumah.

Setelahnya sebuah rangkulan dipundak sempitnya ia rasakan tak lain dari seorang Chanyeol yang hanya memamerkan senyum tampannya.

"Kau akan tetap berjalan denganku meski aku bau kan?"

"Tentusaja, lagipula bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya jika ahjussi tidak membiarkanku menjaga jarak barang selangkah pun?"

"Itu bagus, dengan begitu kau tidak akan tersesat dan menyusahkanku lagi sayang."

Cubitan yang mewakili kekesalannya Baekhyun berikan pada pinggang lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya, Chanyeol meringis pelan kemudian terkekeh setelahnya,

"Apa Jeju memiliki makanan khusus?"

"Kurasa begitu, ingin mencobanya?"

"Ide bagus! Pesan yang banyak karna aku sangat lapar!"

"Baiklah tuan putri ku yang lapar, darimana kita harus memulainya?"

Keduanya kemudian dijamu dengan makanan mengenyangkan _khas_ dari pulau indah ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun sebelumnya, Baekhyun benar-benar makan banyak malam ini, itu membuat Chayeol tersenyum senang setidaknya Baekhyun harus memanjakan tubuh kurusnya itu dengan beberapa jenis makanan, pulangnya mereka tidak memiliki banyak percakapan karna sepertinya gadis itu kembali mengantuk setelah perutnya diisi oleh beberapa kudapan makan malam.

Sebuah pagi yang cerah menemani penepatan sebuah janji.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kamar barunya, pagi harinya ia awali dengan sebuah senyuman lebar pada bibir tipisnya, kepalanya segera ia alihkan pada sebuah jendela dimana bingkai berlapis kaca bening itu memperlihatkan pemandangan diluar ruangan berhias sinar matahari yang terasa begitu hangat.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sedikit berlari saat keluar kamarnya, kedua kakinya ia bawa pada sebuah kamar lain yang berisi lelaki jangkung yang akan menemaninya selama seminggu kedepan.

Pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci, membuat Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menerobos masuk pada sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah ia masuki sebelumnya.

Persetan dengan perintah lelaki itu untuk tidak memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun terlanjur tidak sabar untuk segera menyapa deburan ombak yang sudah sangat lama dinantikan olehnya.

Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya saat ia lihat targetnya masih terlelap pulas dalam gulungan selimut, sedikit tidak tega untuk membangunkan sosok itu, namun tidak baik pula membiarkan lelaki itu terlelap hingga siang hari. Baekhyun disini tidak untuk membiarkan kekasihnya itu bermalas-malasan oke, jadi mari bangunkan kekasihnya dan mulai pagi mereka bersama-sama.

"Good morning! Wake up old man!"

Secara gratis Beakhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir menggiurkan yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Pemilik bibir itu hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai _respons_ dari kecupan selamat paginya.

"Hari ini cerah, empat belas derajat celsius dan matahari bersinar terang. Wow! Bukankah ini hari yang tepat untuk pergi kepantai ahjussi?"

Senyum Baekhyun lenyap saat menyadari pemilik tubuh itu tidak memiliki niatan untuk membuka kedua matanya, padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun yang bersemangat telah membacakan perkiraan cuaca di ponselnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Ahjussii~"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan badannya terduduk dilantai dengan kepalanya yang ia biarkan bertumpu lemas dipinggiran ranjang. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan sedih kebawah, kenapa membujuk kekasihnya untuk bangun susah sekali?

Sebuah pergerakan Baekhyun rasakan pada permukaan ranjang yang digunakan kekasihnya untuk beristirahat, selanjutnya adalah sebuah hembusan nafas Baekhyun rasakan dipermukaan rambut coklatnya, hembusan nafas itu berubah menjadi sebuah hembusan nafas panjang, mengindra harum rambutnya. Baekhyun terlanjur kehilangan rasa semangatnya saat kekasihnya itu melanjutkan kegiatan _mengendus_ rambutnya berkali-kali.

"Setidaknya, kali ini biarkan aku membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu Baek."

"Kalau begitu bangunlah. Bangun dan segera mandi. Apa ahjussi sengaja tidak ingin mengantarku? Aku bisa pergi sendiri jika ahjussi tidak mau mengantarku."

Masih dalam posisinya, Baekhyun berucap ketus enggan menatap wajah kantuk yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan semua yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Butuh waktu dan perjuangan yang lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun bisa kembali ketempat yang ia dambakan dari dulu, membuatnya begitu tidak sabar untuk segera menemui indahnya hamparan alam yang bisa memperbaiki _mood_ nya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu buru-buru hm? pantainya tidak akan berpindah kemana-mana dan ini masih sangatlah pagi, bagaimana dengan sarapan terlebih dahulu?"

"Yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah bagaimana dengan ahjussi yang bangun terlebih dahulu?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum mau untuk sekedar memalingkan kepala dan menatap Chanyeol disampingnya, yang lebih tua kini menyuarakan suaranya, tertawa menanggapi perliaku kekasihnya yang sepertinya memililki perasaan kurang bagus pagi ini.

Karena dia?

"Baiklah aku mengerti, bangun dan segera mandi, seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengakhiri kekehannya dan segera membangunkan dirinya, duduk diatas kasurnya, hal itu menarik perhatian si mungil, sehingga Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan benar saja kekasihnya yang selalu menyebalkan itu hanya duduk manis dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ahjussi masih duduk, tidak mandi."

Bibir menggemaskan itu kembali mengerut lucu, Baekhyun sepertinya sudah ingin sekali mendatangi tempat dengan hamparan pasir putih dan air biru itu secepat mungkin, padahal tempat itu tidak pernah berubah sama sekali, lalu kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu candu pada tempat bernama pantai itu?

"Haruskah aku mengajkmu untuk mandi bersama Baek?"

"Jika sampai aku selesai memasak sesuatu ahjussi belum juga melakukan apapun, aku akan pergi seorang diri dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar serius."

Si pendek berujar mutlak kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan lelaki itu seorang diri dikamarnya, entah karena apa namun semakin sini, Chanyeol semakin gemar untuk mengerjai Baekhyun hingga kekasihnya itu akan marah dan berujung dengan memberinya sebuah ancaman yang menggemaskan.

Setelah melewati waktu-waktu yang panjang, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menapakkan talapak kakinya pada putihnya pasir pantai, merasakan butiran lembut ini memenuhi sela-sela jemari kakinya.

Cuaca sempurna membuat hatinya berdesir senang dengan hembusan angin pantai yang menyapa helaian rambutnya. pikirannya melayang entah kemana, tempat menakjubkan ini seolah-olah membuatnya lupa tentang bagaimana hari-hari berat yang harus ia lewati sebelumnya. Kecanduannya pada tempat ini membuat Baekhyun merasakan arti sebuah kebebasan itu benar adanya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan, melihat luasnya warna biru yang tak tebanyang oleh Baekhyun dimana akhirnya membuatnya semakin tenang dengan beberapa latar suara orang-orang yang juga sedang menikmati waktu mereka ditempat ini menambah desiran kebahagiaan disetiap sendi tubuhnya.

"Sesuai harapanmu hm?"

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Setelah menyimpan bekal mereka dengan membiarkannya begitu saja dipasir pantai, lelaki pemilik suara seksi itu kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat tengah menikmati suasana tenang yang diberikan oleh alam secara Cuma-Cuma.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia diwajah cantiknya. Ini seperti apa yang diharapkan olehnya, keinginan yang begitu sederhana namun dapat membawa sebuah kebahagiaan yang luar biasa baginya.

"Ini sungguh indah, dan menyenangkan."

Pergerakan lain kemudian Baekhyun terima pada perut langsingnya, lelakinya membelai lembut permukaan perutnya yang berbalut kemeja tipis, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh karna rasa geli yang ia rasakan disana.

"Aku senang jika kau menikmatinya."

Suara berat itu kembali menggetarkan permukaan kulit lehernya, karna lag-lagi Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu disana, bibir lembut itu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan-kecupan manis yang membuat seluruh persendian tubuhnya tersengat oleh getaran kecil setiap kali bibir itu menyesap kulitnya lembut, dan perlahan.

Hembusan angin pantai kembali menyapa Baekhyun yang terdiam dalam kukungan lengan Park Chanyeol, entah itu karena angin yang menerpa kulitnya, atau entah semakin lama kecupan yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya berubah menjadi semakin aneh?

Bahkan kini Chanyeol menjamah pundaknya yang tertutupi kain pakaian, rasanya sedikit aneh namun Baekhyun penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Sekedar ingin mencari tau apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Baekhyun yang menolehkan wajahnya mencari sosok yang sedang mengecupi tubuhnya, malah mendapat sambutan sebuah bibir yang membawanya pada sebuah penyatuan.

Entah kenapa ciuman itu terasa lebih berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang, dengan telapak tanganya yang mengelus perut ratanya, dan dengan semilir angin pantai yang menyejukkan keduanya, membuat lumatan pada bibir itu terasa sedikit istimewa dari biasanya, Chanyeol tidak membawanya pada sebuah pagutan yang terselip gairah dibelakangnya, melainkan sebuah lumatan sayang yang menunjukkan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Sebuah lumatan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang sepertinya cocok untuk memberitau kekasihnya itu betapa bahagianya dia berada ditempat indah ini sama seperti yang dirasakan olehnya.

Lama dengan pergulatan dua belah bibir itu, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menjauhkan diri masing-masing, digantikan dengan sepasang mata indah yang saling bertatapan.

Yang lebih pendek menahan senyum malu dengan hawa panas yang mulai merambat menghiasi kedua pipinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum saat lagi-lagi melihat Baekhyun yang tersipu malu akibat ulahnya. Maka satu kecupan kembali ia hadiahkan pada bibir tipis _adiktif_ miliknya, lalu tanpa menunggu gadisnya siap, Chanyeol raih tubuh ringan itu pada sebuah pangkuan layaknya seorang pengantin yang membuat Baekhyun terpekik kaget dan dengan spontan mengalungkan lengannya, memeluk erat lehernya.

"Kyaa~ ahjussi, tunggu dulu! Aku belum melepaskan pakaianku!"

Baekhyun semakin memekik saat Chanyeol membawa dirinya dalam sebuah langkah lari menghampiri riuhnya gelombang ombak.

Ucapan kekasihnya itu membuat Chanyeol mengentikan langkah larinya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kenapa pula kau harus melepaskan pakaianmu?"

Bebarengan dengan akhir kalimat tanya itu, Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan tubuh ringan Baekhyun dan menunggu apa yang akan gadis mungil itu lakukan selanjutnya.

"Bukankah saat berenang kau harus mengenakan pakaian renang?"

Gadis nakal itu menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya dengan jemari lentik yang mulai melucuti satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya, hingga pada ujung kain putih kemejanya, pakaian atas itu terbuka memperlihatkan postur tubuh ramping seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dihiasi bikini tipis yang melekat menutupi bagian indah dari tubuh gadisnya.

"Jadi ini pakaian renangmu Byun Baekhyun?"

Sudut bibir seksinya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian, mata laparnya memuja bagaimana kulit putih itu terlihat begitu lembut dengan lekukan pinggang yang indah dan sebuah tali tipis yang melingkar dipinggulnya, menutupi bagian terintim dari gadisnya yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang sama?"

Gadis pendek itu seolah tidak takut dengan sepasang mata yang siap menyerangnya, menyentuh permukaan dada bidang yang masih berbalut pakaian dan menatap nakal pada pemilik tubuh jangkung yang diam-diam menahan eraksinya.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, mari kita mulai kelas renangmu."

Setelahnya adalah Chanyeol yang melepas kaos dan celana pendeknya, menampilkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang sempurna dan sepotong celana renang yang menutupi daerah privasinya.

Berbeda dengan pangkuan sebelumnya yang berkesan begitu manis, kini Chanyeol memanggul tubuh limit pakaian itu pada pundak, membuat Baekhyun kembali memekik ditempatnya dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Telapak tangannya tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menampar bongkahan sintal dipundaknya, maka satu tamparan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali memekik dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ringan dipunggung telanjangnya. Setelah beberapa langkahnya melawan ombak, Chanyeol berhenti dan segera menurunkan tubuh gadis itu untuk segera merasakan segarnya air laut.

Tentusaja salahkan tubuh pendek itu, karena saat Baekhyun turun dari gendongannya, dengan cepat tubuh pendek itu menghilang karna kaki pendeknya tidak bisa menapak pada dasarna pasir pantai yang telah digenangi oleh air laut.

Dengan panik Baekhyun segera membawa kembali kepalanya kepermukaan, dengan tidak menyisakan setitik tempat tubuhnya yang tidak basah, Baekhyun bertumpu erat pada sebuah leher kokoh kekasihnya.

"Merasa segar sayang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, memandang panjang rambut basah itu mengkilap dengan kulit putihnya yang sepenuhnya basah, dada sintal itu terlihat mengkilap dengan sisa air yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari, kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka guna meraup oksigen yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa didapatkan olehnya saat kekasih menyebalkannya itu menurunkan dirinya pada sebuah dasar yang tidak bisa dicapai oleh kedua kakinya.

" _Fckn sexy."_

Belahan bibir itu kembali membentuk sebuah senyum miring yang terlihat sedikit mengerikan dengan tatapan lapar yang terus terpancar dari kedua pupil coklatnya.

"Yaish! Ahjussi ingin membunuhku?!"

Tatapan lapar itu sirna begitu saja saat si bocah pendek mencipratkan asinnya air laut dan itu berhasil mengenai kedua matanya yang bulat.

Oke.

Baekhyun menikmati makan siangnya.

Pasakannya terasa pas dilidah dengan pemandangan ombak laut yang terus menerus menyapu bibir pantai.

Sebuah anduk tersampir dibahu sempitnya guna mencegah tetesan air dari rambutnya membasahi pakaian kering yang tengah dikenakannya, sama halnya dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang berbaring pada kain yang sengaja mereka gelar diatas hangatnya pasir pantai. Lelaki itu masih bertelanjang dada namun sudah kembali mengenakan celana awalnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, membiarkan seluruh pori-pori kulitnya menerima pancaran sinar matahari yang terasa begitu terang namun hangat saat menyentuh permukaan kulit.

Berjemur, itulah yang orang-orang lakukan sekarang.

"Ahjussi tidak makan?"

Si gadis bertanya karna saat setelah mereka mengakhiri kegiatan bermain air mereka, Baekhyun menyarankan untuk segera memakan bekal makan mereka karna getaran dalam perutnya sudah tidak bisa diabaikan lagi. Chanyeol menurut dan kembali menggendong tubuh pucat Baekhyun yang telah mengeluarkan semua tenaganya setelah dia berusaha keras untuk belajar berenang. Setelah kedua kakinya menginjak daratan, Baekhyun segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan segera membuka makanan mereka, namun sepertinya Chanyeol belum benar-benar merasa lapar sehingga dia lebih memberikan _vitamin_ pada tubuhnya dengan cara berbaring dan menikmati sinar matahari.

"Belum lapar, kau boleh menghabiskannya jika kau mau Baek."

"Ahjussi harus mengisi perut ahjussi juga, aku akan menyisakannya, dan ahjussi harus berjanji untuk menghabiskannya."

"Hmm."

Sebuah gumaman menjawab sebuah bentuk perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan. Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya kesal, orang itu sepertinya tidak benar-benar mendengar apa yang ia katakan, jadi mari abaikan kekasih malasmu itu sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek, aku ingin mengajakmu menghadiri sebuah acara nanti malam."

Mata terpejam itu terbuka dan segera disuguhi oleh birunya langit yang indah, membatalkan niatan Baekhyun untuk mengabaikan kekasihnya yang kembali bermalas-malasan dan memilih untuk kembali menatap wajah rupawan itu.

"Acara? Acara apa?"

"Peresmian resort baru milik temanku."

"Oh, teman ahjussi ada disini juga rupanya."

"Sebenarnya, dia sengaja datang kemari untuk menghadiri acara peresmian itu, dan kebetulan sekali kau ada disini bersamaku."

Mengemut garpu didalam mulutnya, Baekhyun berpikir mencerna perkataan kekasihnya,

"Jadi?"

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu bodoh sehingga dia tidak tau jawaban apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan untuk merespon perkataan Chanyeol,

"Orang itu orang yang sama yang aku ceritakan padamu saat terakhir kali kita kemari."

Garpu yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya Baekhyun keluarkan perlahan, dengan kerutan alis dan otaknya yang ia paksa untuk berpikir dan memutar ingatan mengenai orang mana yang mereka bicarkan tempo dulu.

"Ah aku ingat! Teman ahjussi saat sekolah menengah dulu. Oh, apa mereka semua datang?"

Baekhyun mensyukuri ingatannya yang tidak mudah hilang, kini gadis itu merasa begitu penasaran, ia masih ingat jika dalam ingatannya itu, lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya ini memiliki banyak kisah yang baginya menyakitkan, dan hatinya berdebar untuk segera mendengarkan apa mungkin perempuan yang menjadi cinta pertama lelakinya itu turut hadir nanti malam?

"Hanya satu."

Satu kalimat itu membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun melemas dalam kelegaan, tanpa alasan bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum sarat kebahagiaan, namun berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang hanya menatap tak minat indahnya langit yang menjadi payung dunia.

"Uhm.. itu.. bagus. Bukankah itu menyenangkan karna ahjussi akan kembali bertemu dengan teman lama ahjussi? Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak bertemu satu sama lain?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membaringkan diri diatas nyamannya pasir pantai, kini segera membangunkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya dan menatap heran Baekhyun yang mengedipkan kedua mata sipitnya tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar, ini membuatku bingung Baek. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? temanku ini bilang jika dia telah bertemu denganmu saat dia menginap dirumahku, jika itu benar maka kenapa kau bertanya seolah-olah ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan sahabatku?"

Banyaknya otak Baekhyun terlalu cepat berputar kini.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak mengerti. Kapan aku bertemu dengan teman ahjussi? Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perwujudannya, lagipula, kapan ahjussi bilang jika sebelumnya teman ahjussi menginap dirumah ahjussi?"

Sepasang kekasih itu kini saling terdiam tanpa ada ucapan lain yang keluar, Baekhyun larut dengan pikirannya yang sibuk memunculkan kembali bagian mana yang mungkin terlewat oleh dirinya, mengingat-ngingat sosok asing mana yang sebelumnya pernah ia temui yang mengaku sebagai sahabat lama kekasihnya itu. dan semuanya berakhir dengan sebuah jalan buntu.

Baekhyun tidak mengingat wajah asing lain dalam ingatannya. Ada satu,

Tapi itu adalah sekertaris kekasihnya yang ia temui dikediaman Chanyeol saat ia tidak sengaja meninggalkan catatannya dulu. Dan tidak ada informasi penting yang Baekhyun dapatkan saat itu.

Sedang Chanyeol kembali mengingat awal mula sahabatnya itu ia jemput dari bandara, berakhir dengan sahabat bulenya yang menetap dirumahnya untuk beberapa hari, selebihnya Chanyeol ingat betul jika teman jangkungnya itu mengatakan ia telah bertemu Baekhyun bahkan temannya itu sempat mengejeknya karna akhirnya dirinya yang tua ini kembali mengalami pubertas dengan seorang bocah kuliahan,

Oke lupakan.

Lalu yang kini dipertanyakan dalam benaknya, ia bahkan tidak ingat, pernah ia memberitau Baekhyun mengenai kedatangan sahabat dari Kanada-nya dulu? Apakah Chanyeol memberitaukannya, atau tidak?

Seoalah itu adalah sebuah rekaman yang hilang, Chanyeol hanya berakhir dengan potongan hitam didalam pikirannya.

Sebenarnya, siapa orang bodoh disini?

"Apakah saat itu ahjussi sengaja tidak memberitaukannya padaku karna yang datang menemui ahjussi adalah perempuan cinta pertama ahjussi? Ahjussi sengaja tidak memberitaukannya padaku karna perempuan itu akan tinggal dirumah ahjussi untuk beberapa hari? Apa jangan-jangan yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah seperti itu?"

Kesadarannya kembali dengan spontan, diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang segera membantah _spekulasi_ tak benar dari kekasihnya.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ahjussi bilang jika orang itu telah bertemu denganku sebelumnya, tapi ahjussi tidak pernah bilang padaku jika ahjussi sudah bertemu dengan teman ahjussi ini. Ahjussi selingkuh dariku ya?!"

Nada tinggi itu akhirnya keluar seiring dengan potongan kecurigaan dalam otaknya yang mengumpulkan sebuah jalan cerita baru yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Tidak Baek! Tentu saja tidak. Sampai saat ini aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, itu sudah lima tahun sejak upacara kelulusan sekolahku."

Chanyeol sedikitnya ikut merasa panik saat mendapat sebuah kecurigaan yang ditembakkan langsung pada dirinya, bukan sebuah ketakutan akan kebohongan yang terungkap, namun Chanyeol takut jika kekasihnya ini menaruh rasa curiga padanya dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tidak akan mempercayainya lagi.

Picingan tajam dari mata sipit itu seolah menguliti setiap _inchi_ kulitnya, Chanyeol bertahan dengan degupan jantungnya mewanti-wanti apa yang akan selanjutnya diucapkan Baekhyun mengenai penjelasan singkatnya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mempercayainya! Aku akan menunggu hingga nanti malam dan membuktikan semuanya, jika saja ahjussi berbohong padaku, akan kupastikan aku akan pulang seorang diri dan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan ahjussi selama sisa hidup ahjussi di Seoul!"

Baekhyun masihlah seorang Baekhyun dengan ancaman payahnya.

Berapa banyak ancaman yang sudah dihujamkan Baekhyun padanya dan semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya?

Oke yang terakhir memang sedikit membuatnya khawatir, tapi ayolah! Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau cara memesan tiket pesawat, bagaimana gadis pendek itu bisa pulang seorang diri?

"Aku bisa menjamin tidak ada sebuah kebohongan yang aku sembunyikan disana, dan jika itu memang benar, apa yang harus kau bayar atas semua tuduhan palsu mu itu pendek?"

Sedikitnya Chanyeol tidak terima atas tuduhan perselingkuhan palsu yang gadisnya itu layangkan pada dirinya.

Harus ada sesuatu yang gadisnya itu lakukan atas kesetiaan yang selama ini ia abdikan untuk cintanya itu. Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan hatinya dan tidak ada yang tersisa untuk cinta pertamanya, dan Baekhyun seharusnya tidak usah meragukan hal itu lagi.

"Aku akan-"

Baekhyun menjawab berani sebuah balasan yang terdengar lebih seperti sebuah tantangan baginya, namun suaranya lenyap begitu saja saat ia menyadari jika dirinya itu tidak memiliki apa-apa selain harga dirinya untuk dipertaruhkan.

Kekasih jeleknya itu kembali menciptakan sebuah seringaian menjijikan menyadari jika tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa Baekhyun jaminkan. maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati memberikan sebuah saran cemerlang sebagai pilihan untuk gadisnya itu.

"Kau harus memakai apapun itu yang kuberikan padamu, anggap saja sebagai jaminan, kau akan tetap memakainya, jika kau benar, maka akulah yang akan membayar kebohonganku, dan jika kau salah, bukankah kau sudah membayarnya dengan memakai pakaian yang akan kuberikan nanti? Tidak ada kerugian disana bukan?"

Baekhyun berpikir.

Hanya sebuah pakaian, lalu apa yang menjadi masalahnya? Bukankah itu malah sebuah penawaran yang bagus karna Baekhyun tidak usah repot-repot memilih pakaian untuk acaranya nanti malam? Dan itu sekaligus membayar dosanya jika memang Baekhyun hanya salah menuduh pada Chanyeol, mudah sekali, lelaki itu malah akan membayar rugi jika dirinya tertangkap berbohong.

"Deal. Hanya sebuah pakaian bukan? Seharusnya itu bukan sebuah masalah."

"Ya. Tentu, bukan sebuah masalah."

Seringaian jelek yang masih menghiasi wajah itu entah kenapa dibumbui dengan sirat-sirat akan sebuah ancaman dibaliknya, sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun gugup akan arti dari senyum miring itu.

Lelaki itu tidak akan memberinya pakaian yang aneh-aneh bukan? Lagipula itu seperti sebuah acara resmi tidak mungkin seburuk itu bukan?

Baekhyun berdehem merasa sedikit terancam dengan tatapan miring yang masih difokuskan padanya, matanya bergerak kaku apalagi saat menyadari jika lelaki itu masih belum mengenakan pakaian atasnya.

"Pakai pakaianmu dasar mesum."

Senyum miring itu semakin tertarik panjang seperti akan menyentuh telinganya,

"Kenapa? Bukankah sedari tadi kau berenang dengan tubuh setengah telanjang ini? Kenapa aku harus mengenakan kembali pakaianku hm?"

"K-karna itu membuatmu seperti ahjussi mesum yang sedang menggoda gadis polos sepertiku!"

Ugh.

Sepolos itukah Byun Baekhyun bahkan dengan semua ciuman panas yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama?

" _Damn it_ Baek, aku tidak cukup polos untuk setiap ciuman menggairahkan yang selalu kau lakukan."

Baekhyun mencibir dalam posisinya, ujung sipitnya kembali ia tujukan pada perawakan lelaki disebelahnya, liurnya ia telan perlahan, bahkan otot perut itu membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati,

Bagaimana bisa se _sexy_ itu?!

Baekhyun kembali berdehem, perasaan gengsinya masih tidak bisa ia hilangkan, ia tidak mau menerbangkan kekasihnya itu terlalu tinggi, maka ia akan menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh pada kesempurnaan seorang Park Chanyeol dulu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah melampaui batasku. Tidak seperti saat aku bersama Sehunnie dulu."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut, siap melontarkan kalimat saat hatinya berdenyut tidak suka ketika satu nama itu meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya, nama sialan itu tidak perlu hadir bahkan setelah orang itu menyakiti hati kekasihnya, kini nama itu hadir untuk menjadi objek persamaan antara dirinya dan bocah tidak tau malu itu.

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus mendengar nama orang lain diantara perbincangan ini?"

"Yah kau tau kan? Ahjussi bilang mengenai ciuman manggairahkan yang pernah kulakukan, sebenarnya itu bukan hal apapun dibandingkan dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan dengan Sehunnie dulu, aku bahkan yakin jika milik ahjussi tidak sebanding dengan milik Sehunnie."

 _WHAT THE HELL MAN?!_

Bocah itu berkata angkuh seolah-olah yang dikatakannya itu benar adanya.

 _Dude,_ ukuran itu penting. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

"Jadi begitu permainan mu Byun? Baiklah, akan kutunjukan makna dari _sebanding_ yang sebenarnya."

Itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun bergetar dalam diamnya, oh ayolah Park, kau tidak akan menyakiti gadis polos ini dengan permainan kasar bukan?

Sayangnya, lelaki itu mempercayai setiap bualan yang keluar dari mulut kecil si bocah angkuh dengan gengsinya yang tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **' Epilogue -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa lelaki terlihat seksi saat mengenakan setelan resmi.

Itulah yang dilihat Baekhyun saat kekasihnya mengajak dirinya untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan bisnis atau lebih tepatnya pertemuan kekasihnya dengan sahabat lamanya.

Bukan pertama kali memang Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu mengenakan setelan resmi, namun entah kenapa situasinya kini terasa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Lelaki itu memberikan sebuah kejutan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah jaminan yang mau tidak mau harus Baekhyun terima, yaitu sebuah gaun malam berwarna biru gelap dengan potongan yang begitu seksi dibagian punggungnya.

Gaun itu membungkus sempurna lekuk badan Baekhyun yang terbilang ramping. Menjuntai panjang mencetak setiap lekukan tubuhnya, ukurannya begitu pas dengan bagian punggungnya yang senagaja diciptakan terbuka, memperlihatkan talanjang punggung mulusnya yang begitu putih menggoda untuk diraba. Sebuah gaun malam yang memang tercipta untuknya, terlihat begitu cocok dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol mengenakan setelan jas berwarna senada dengannya, kain berwarna biru gelap itu terlihat cocok dengan tubuh gagah Chanyeol yang mengenakannya. Dengan sebuah _boutonniere_ lembar daun cemara yang tersampir pada saku jasnya sebagai penghias setelan yang lelaki itu kenakan.

Baekhyun menatap sosok Chanyeol malam ini, begitu tampan dan seksi tanpa sebuah alasan, wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu segar dengan sebuah wangi yang menguar dari dirinya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya malu.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan merah pada pipinya yang tersipu hanya karna penampakan kekasihnya yang begitu tampan malam ini.

Seringaian pada bibir candunya itu malah memperburuk rona merah diwajahnya, apakah Chanyeol mengetahui jika Baekhyun memuja penampilan tampan lelakinya itu?

Ukiran wajah sempurna itu begitu menyiksa dengan helaian rambut basah yang disisir keatas memperlihatkan dahi seksi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan umpatan dalam hatinya karna demi Tuhan! Sudah berapa banyak kata seksi yang keluar dari mulutnya?

Apa ahjussi ini sengaja memilih tema _seksi_ untuk acara malam ini? Bahkan gundukan yang tercetak diantara paha lelaki itu terlihat begitu seksi baginya.

"95, 76, 104, 32 eh?"

Suara rendah itu, permukaan tangan yang mendarat pada punggung telanjangnya membuat Baekhyun merasakan desiran darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir begitu cepat, kulitnya berubah menjadi sensitif hanya karna sentuhan pada kulit yang tak tebungkus kain dibelakangnya. Telapak tangan itu bergerak menyusuri lekukan tulang punggung nya, terasa begitu sensual disepanjang permukaan tulangnya, menjelajahi kulit polosnya dan menyisakan aliran listrik disetiap jejak jemari lelaki yang menatap fokus padanya.

"Hmm 105, 74, 86, 82?"

Baekhyun gigit kembali bibir bawahnya karna entah kenapa dibalilk tenggorokannya ia ingin mendesahkan sebuah suara saat lagi-lagi elusan itu kembali Baekhyun rasakan pada dingin kulit punggungnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dalam pelan, membenarkan jika kini Baekhyun tidak salah dalam menyebutkan ukuran bajunya, gadisnya begitu menawan malam ini, balutan kain biru itu terlihat sempurna pada dirinya, Chanyeol tersenyum senang dalam hati memastikan jika potongan itu benar adanya tidak menutupi punggung mulus gadisnya, tidak tanpa alasan kenapa Chanyeol memilih membelikan gaun ini, fantasi liarnya begitu menyiksa saat membayangkan bagaimana perwujudan Baekhyun jika gadisnya itu mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti yang ia lihat dibeberapa majalah beberapa hari silam. Dan kenyataan lebih menyiksanya karna gadisnya ini terlihat lebih dari kata indah dengan setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang tercetak begitu jelas dan menggoda.

 _Fuck._

Jangan salahkan eraksinya yang mungkin sudah mengembung dibawah sana.

"Sudah siap hm?"

"Sepertinya, ya."

Baekhyun tersipu dan segera menundukkan kepalanya menatap bagaimana penampilannya kini.

Ulas senyum itu tidak terganti dari wajah Chanyeol, mengikuti pandangan gadisnya menilai penampilannya malam ini,

Tangannya kini ia bawa pada coklatnya surai itu yang terasa duakali lebih lembut dari biasanya, sedikit mempermainkan helaian lembut rambut gadisnya yang sengaja ditata dan disampirkan pada sebelah kanan pundaknya, Chanyeol kemudian menunduk dan segera disuguhi oleh wangi yang membuatnya pening akan khas bau Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa."

Getaran dari suara itu Baekhyun terima dengan jelas, membuat tubuhnya menegang entah karena apa, bibir bawahnya menjadi sasarannya lagi saat ia merasa hembusan nafas itu berhembus lembut pada telinganya, berakhir dengan satu kecupan singkat bertempat pada permukaan bibirnya yang diwarnai merah tidak seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol merasa begitu tersiksa.

Tidak asing dari yang pernah Baekhyun hadiri sebelumnya, dirinya dan Chanyeol kini berada pada sebuah tempat dengan atap terbuka, begitu mewah dengan untaian lampu yang mengiasi langit malam yang cerah ini,

Banyak orang selain dirinya bercengkrama satu sama lain, beberapa orang terlihat menikmati kue dan juga minuman yang mengandung alkohol disetiap gelasnya.

Tempat ini begitu indah,

Kekasihnya bilang jika ia akan menghadiri peresmian sebuah _resort_ sahabatnya bukan? Jika yang dimaksud adalah ini tempatnya, maka ini luar biasa.

Perkiraannya mengatakan jika tempat ini akan diterima dengan baik setelah acara persmian ini selesai.

Dirinya berubah menjadi gadis anggun yang dengan senang hati mengikuti setiap langkah kekasihnya dengan tangan rampingnya yang menggandeng lengan tegas kekasihnya dan sebelah tangan lelaki itu yang membimbing langkah pada pinggulnya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum saat orang asing melempar senyum pada kekasihnya, demi sebuah sopan santun, Baekhyun sudah tidak perlu diberitau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia menghadiri sebuah acara resmi seperti sekarang ini.

"Wow man. Finally you're here."

Langkah sepatu tingginya kini berhenti, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan pada lengan tegas itu saat dirasa pemilik lengan akan saling menukar jabat.

"Nice place dude, you've worked hard for this, congratulation."

Dua tangan itu saling berjabat dengan kekasihnya yang memberikan sebuah ucapan selamat akan diresmikannya tempat indah ini,

Tapi tunggu.

Baekhyun menelisik dengan sedikit kepalanya yang ia miringkan, lelaki tinggi dan tampan yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan kekasihnya itu sedikit terlihat tidak asing, bukankah Baekhyun pernah bertemu dengan lelaki berparas _blasteran_ didepannya ini? Tapi dima-

"Baekhyun, right?"

Baekhyun terkesiap saat lelaki yang sedang diingat-ingatnya itu menyeruakan namanya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang padanya dan Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan kedua mata sipitnya merasa kebingungan dengan keadaan dihadapannya sekarang.

"She's the girl you've saw in my apartement right?"

Pinggulnya kembali dirangkul dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat berhadapan dengan orang yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Hahaha, yeah. And I thought she was a thief back then."

Lelaki yang memiliki paras bule dalam wajahnya itu tertawa saat mengingat kejadian dulu dimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ia menetep dirumah sahabat lamanya itu,

"I told you, both of you have meet each other before, so you have to wear that damn dress all night long."

Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan sebuah bisikan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, jadi satu-satunya orang bodoh disini adalah dirinya?

"I thought you-you're Kim Jongdae, ahjussi's secretary."

"Hahaha, no. Actually Its Kris Wu, your ahjussi's friend. You're in rush back then, so I can't introduce myself."

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah menampilkan wajah maklumnya dan Baekhyun berharap jika dia tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku paman, kupikir saat itu paman adalah sekertaris ahjussi, aku tidak sempat mencari tau yang sebenarnya karna saat itu aku terlalu terburu-terburu, maaf karna telah berperilaku tidak sopan."

Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan segera membungkuk guna meminta maaf, ia masih ingat jelas saat itu ia bahkan tidak membiarkan lelaki tampan dihadapannya ini untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya, dan Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mengecap lelaki penting ini adalah sekertaris kekasihnya.

Byun Baekhyun, kau masih memiliki muka setelah kejadian ini?

"Wow what's that? You can call me Kris if you want, paman terdengar sedikit tua untukku."

"Don't expect for that, bahkan aku yang menjadi kekasihnya saja tidak pernah mendapat panggilan sayang, _ahjussi_ itu tetaplah menjadi nama tengahku."

Baekhyun nyengir dengan deretan gigi putihnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih malu dengan sahabat kekasihnya ini, dan sedikit canggung karna ia berada diantara keduanya,

"So ehm, this place is really great! Can I taste some cake?"

Ucapan gadis polos diantara lelaki dewasa itu membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas, Baekhyun merengut dalam diamnya sebelum ia beranjak dari reuni dua sejoli dan memberikan keduanya ruang untuk bernostalgia, sebelum ia benar-benar menarik langkah, ia kembali mendapat suara rendah pada indera pendengarannya.

"No alcohol for you sweetheart."

Itu adalah pesan dari kekasihnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil ditengah-tengah tegang tubuhnya akibat suara berat yang kembali menggetarkan hatinya.

"Are you sure she's still seventeen?"

"It's eighteen Kris."

"Look at that fckn body!"

"Mine property. Keep away that pervret stare from her brat."

.

.

.

Selebihnya Baekhyun tidak ingat apa-apa, kepalanya terasa begitu berputar dan ia hampir saja terhuyung pada kerasnya lantai sebelum sebuah lengan menyangganya dan berusaha memobopong tubuh setengah sadaranya agar tetap berdiri tegak.

"Baek sudah kubilang untuk tidak meminum alkohol, berapa banyak yang kau minum disana?"

Tidak menyisakan waktu setengah jam sebelum teman bulenya itu memberitau jika Baekhyun terlihat buruk dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja hidangan, kedua matanya yang terus dikedipkan dangan gelengan kepala yang dipaksan untuk tetap sadar. Secepat angin Chanyeol menghampiri kekasihnya yang hampir tumbang, pandangannya berakhir pada sebuah kue coklat yang tinggal seperempat dan gelas _Martini_ yang masih terisi cairan bening setengahnya.

Chanyeol menahan nafas kala bau alkohol dapat tercium dari belah bibir tipis yang sedari tadi tak berhenti merancau dalam gendongannya.

Chanyeol terpaksa ijin pulang lebih cepat dari yang lainnya saat merasa keadaan kekasihnya tidak memungkinkan untuk berlama-lama diacara sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun yang menumpukan seluruh sisa kesadarannya memeluk leher kuat kekasihnya dan secara tak sadar terus menjelaskan potongan-potongan ingatan sebelum ia meneguk segelas air yang dikiranya itu air putih biasa.

Dalam sisa kesadarannya Baekhyun merasa serat akibat krim coklat dari kue yang ia makan, dari jauh ia bisa melihat kekasih jangkungnya masih becengkrama dengan segelas air putih ditangannya, saat seorang pelayan dengan nampan berbagai warna minuman melewat dihadapannya, Baekhyun segera mengambil bentuk gelas dengan isian yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol pegang disebrang sana, tanpa pikir panjang dengan tenggorokannya yang tersiksa, Baekhyun segera menegak air putih itu dan menyisakan setengah saat yang mengalir kedalam tenggorokannya tidak terasa seperti sebuah air tawar yang biasa ia konsumsi, rasanya aneh dan terasa begitu kuat di permukaan lidahnya, Baekhyun bahkan mengernyit dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Itu tidak lama, sebelum penglihatannya menjadi kebur dan kepalanya seolah berputar.

"Aku hanya minum setetes ahjussi, tidak-tidak. Setengah tetes! Aku meminumnya setengah tetes."

Baekhyun kembali merancau saat mereka telah sampai dirumah, Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan dan memutuskan untuk menggendong gadis itu didepan tubuhnya, layaknya seekor koala, Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol, gadis itu bahkan melingkarkan kedua kaki pada pinggang kekasihnya.

Tidak heran jika Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya karna setengah gelas _vodka._ Minuman itu telalu banyak mengandung kadar alkohol, dan bocah pendek ceroboh ini berpikir jika air putih itu adalah air minum biasa, Chanyeol juga mengkonsumsinya tadi, tapi lelaki itu tidak membutuhkan setengah gelas untuk membuatnya tak sadar diri.

Chanyeol menendang pintu rumahnya agar kayu itu kembali tertutup, Baekhyun semakin hilang kendali, ia menempelkan hidung kecilnya pada wajah Chanyeol, mengendusnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang dihujankan pada permukaan kulitnya,

"Ahjussi wangi sekali."

Gadis itu kembali melantur, memeluk lehernya erat dan menghujamkan ciuman kecil itu pada bibir tebalnya.

Chanyeol terkesiap dengan tangannya yang semakin erat menahan tubuh Baekhyun, telapak tangannya terasa kelu dibawah kenyalnya bokong kekasihnya, ia tidak berani melakukan hal apapun, tidak setelah gadisnya itu menyesap rakus belahan bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun terpejam ditengah-tengah nikmatnya mengulum benda kenyal yang terasa seperti minuman yang terakhir kali diteguk olehnya, bibir itu terasa enak untuk diemut, Baekhyun tanpa sadar bahkan meghisapnya, menghisap habis sari minuman yang tersisa disana, sedang Chanyeol menahan geramannya dan hanya berdiam diri saat ia berhasil memasuki kamar Baekhyun dirumahnya.

Semuanya terasa semakin nikmat saat tanpa sengaja gadis itu menekan eraksinya, Chanyeol bahkan mengumpat ditengah-tengah lumatan bibir Baekhyun, kaki panjangnya sedikit limbung dan ia mengalah pada gejolak hasratnya.

Punggung telanjang Baekhyun berakhir menabrak dinding kamarnya, satu leguhan keluar saat Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi tubuhnya dan mendesaknya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman nikmat yang begitu tergesa, Baekhyun merematkan jemarinya pada helai lelaki yang seolah-olah ingin menghabisi bibirnya,

Entah apa yang Chanyeol cari, namun pergerakan bibir itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun semakin pening, belitan lidah didalam mulutnya tidak bisa Baekhyun hindari, benda lunak itu menyapu seluruh isian dalam mulutnya dan berakhir dengan hisapan kuat pada ujung lidahnya sebelum benda basah itu membelit lidahnya untuk saling bertukar liur, Baekhyun pasrah dalam kenikmatan yang menjelajari tubuhnya, telapak tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya bergerak membentuk sebuah remasan pada pantatnya, Baekhyun melenguh dengan kepalanya yang mendongak pada tembok dingin dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun enggan membuka matanya saat bibir basah itu mengecap kulit lehernya, menciuminya dan mengigit kecil sebelum sebuah hisapan kuat menggantikannya, Baekhyun mengeliat meminta lebih, posisinya tidak bisa membuatnya leluasa, ia hanya bisa pasrah dalam himpitan Park Chanyeol yang menyangganya pada dinding tembok, rasa dingin tidak lagi Baekhyun rasakan pada punggung telanjangnya karna setelahnya adalah dirinya yang terhempas pada ranjang tidurnya, pening kembali menjalari belakang kepalanya saat kepalanya membentur empuknya bantal, rasa pening lain Baekhyun rasakan saat sebuah berat menindih tubuhnya dengan sebuah tangan yang meremas sebelah payudaranya.

"Ahnn.."

Matanya mendelik nikmat ketika hisapan lain Baekhyun terima pada tulang selangka nya. Baekhyun kembali mengeliat saat tangan lain mengernyangi seluruh tubuhnya, meraba melewati perut rampingnya, menjalar pada pinggulnya, turun melewati pahanya, dan tangan tak sopan itu berakhir dengan sebuah elusan pada pusat tubuhnya.

"Ahhh sial."

Baekhyun mengumpat saat tangan itu membelai area privasinya dan vagina sialannya mengedut nikmat sebagai respon jika ia menerima elusan tak sopan itu pada dirinya.

Chanyeol rasa ia memesan sebuah celana yang salah, karna semenjak ia pergi keacara sahabatnya itu, ia merasakan sebuah sesak yang menghimpit penisnya.

Rasana begitu sesak setiap kali gembungan itu bertambah keras yang dilatar belakangi oleh perbuatan Baekhyun yang mendesah dibawahnya akibat tangan jailnya.

Persetan dengan Baekhyun dan segala kepolosannya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Chanyeol memang tidak dalam kendali alkohol, tapi gadisnya yang terus-terusan menggodanya membuat ia tidak bisa menolak akan kenikmatan yang akhirnya bisa kembali ia rasakan setelah beberapa bulan lamanya.

Selama ini ia menahan dirinya mati-matian saat disetiap malam gadisnya itu hadir untuk memanjakan penisnya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang bangun dipagi hari dengan rasa menyiksa pada penisnya yang sudah mengacung.

Dan kini ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan iblis dalam dirinya untuk menikmati Baekhyun yang terbaring pasrah akan buaian tangannya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak merasa keberatan saat sebelah tangannya mengangkat pahanya, mengangkat gaunnya dan mengelus belahan basah diluar celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengumpat, menyerahkan dirinya saat kekasihnya bangkit dan menarik lepas gaun malamnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakan kenyataan dengan pandangannya yang masih berbayang, yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang juga membuka setelannya, merangkak menaiki dirinya dan meraup payudara yang belum pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

"Ahhh ahjussii.."

Lembab mulut yang menyerang kulitnya itu membuat Baekhyun sepenuhnya tersadar dan menekan kepala yang sedang mengemuti satu-satunya benda yang mengacung disana,

Baekhyun tidak peduli jika ia sudah telanjang atau belum dibawah tubuh kekasihnya itu, yang pasti ini semua terlalu memabukkan dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Chanyeol seaakan menggila dengan mengemut rakus nipple kemerahan yang bersarang didalam mulutnya, membasahi dengan liurnya, menghisapnya sekuat tenaga, dan meremas gundukan kenyal lainnya yang membuat Baekhyun terperangkap dalam kenikmatan yang ia ciptakan.

Lelaki itu seaakan kehabisan waktu dengan mulutnya yang tergesa mengecapi seluruh permukaan kulit lembut kekasihnya, sedang Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengerang, meremas sprei kasurnya, atau meluapkan rasa nikmat itu pada helaian rambut dirinya.

Paha ramping itu sedikit bergetar akibat rangsangan saat Chanyeol meraba bagian dalamnya, ia lebarkan kedua paha itu, melepaskan sisa kain penghalang, dan liurnya ia tegak saat melihat benda merah muda itu mengedut tersiksa dengan cairan yang mulai keluar dari pusatnya.

Jantungnya bertalu, debarannya begitu keras saat kilat nafsunya berhadapan dengan surga duniawi yang akan segera ia kecap.

Didekatkannya wajah pada pusat itu, menyentuh singkat tonjolan kecil yang begitu sensitif, menjulurkan lidahnya, mengelitik kecil bagian itu yang membuat Baekhyun kegilaan ditempatnya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Benda itu kembali mengedut, dan detik itu Chanyeol kembali tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera meraup habis benda itu kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun berteriak,

Teriakan dengan lengkungan tubuhnya yang meninggi saat Chanyeol melahap vaginanya, meraup nafsu dengan juluran lidah yang menyapu belahannya yang kian membasah,

Itu nikmat.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali putih dalam matanya saat kembali lidah itu mengelitik lubangnya yang terus-merus mengedut memanja.

Ini gila.

Sungguh gila.

Licin lidah itu tak hentinya mengerjai lubang surganya, geli, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar darisana.

Sebuah pelepasan membuatnya tersenyum ditengah matanya yang terpejam, begitu lega dan nikmat saat dirasakan.

Matanya berubah sayu dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu, yang tadi itu benar-benar gila.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melotot tak percaya ternyata kenikmatan ini belumlah berakhir seperti perkiraannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat sebuah penis seorang lelaki sebelumnya. Tidak bahkan milik kakak kandungnya saat mereka masih dalam umur kanak-kanak. Orang tua mereka menjaga hal privasi itu agar tidak diperlihatkan kepada orang lain, namun yang kini ia lihat adalah seorang lelaki dewasa dalam keadaan telanjang tengah menggenggam benda privasi itu dihadapannya. Tangan besar itu mengurut dengan bangga benda yang mulai mengacung dengan desisan nikmat yang terdengar begitu merangsang.

Organ vital dibagian paling bawah Baekhyun kembali mengedut saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang dikuasai nafsu. Baekhyun tidak tau dengan pasti, tapi demi Tuhan! Ukuran itu sungguh panjang dan terlihat gemuk. Bahkan saat penis itu diurut oleh pemiliknya,

Ya Tuhan,

Baekhyun menelan liurnya dengan jantungnya yang berdebar kian kencang, membayangkan apakah benda besar itu akan menerobos memasuki dirinya?

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak saat Chanyeol kembali menindihnya, membawanya kembali pada pergelutan mulut dangan penisnya yang mengacung sesekali mengenai klitorisnya yang begitu sensitif.

Baekhyun meremas pundak lelakinya sedang Chanyeol mendesisis berat saat ujung penisnya itu menyentuh permukaan basah milik gadisnya.

Ia genggam kebanggannya itu, menyelipkannya pada belahan basah vagina kekasihnya, mempermainkannya dengan menggarukan kepala penisnya pada belahan itu pelan.

Sialan.

Ini terasa begitu nikmat dengan ujungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan sedang Baekhyun sudah seperti cacing yang terus mengeliat dan mendesah menggerakkan pinggulnya, memanjakan penisnya.

Ia regangkan lubang berkedut itu dengan kepala penisnya, mendorongnya pasti untuk segera mendapatkan surga dunia,

Kenikmatan segera menjalari tubuhnya, merinding akan jepitan ketat itu pada kepala penisnya, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah gigitan keras pada bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun terpekik begitu kencang dengan matanya yang meneteskan air mata, belum menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol, penisnya kini merasakan sesuatu yang robek didalam sana, disusul dengan rasa hangat dan saat ia melihatnya, cairan merah itu keluar mengalir pada kulit penisnya.

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Jangan dikeluarkan!"

Mata bulatnya seakan akan keluar dari tempatnya kala Chanyeol segera menarik lepas penis dari dalam vagina yang berdarah itu, tidak sebelum Baekhyun yang berteriak melarangnya dengan jepitan spontan pada lubang yang mengerut mendesak kepala penisnya,

Sialan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN APA MAKSUDNYA INI? KAU MASIH PERAWAN?!"

Jepitan nikmat itu dengan susah payah ia sampingkan, kenyataan yang ia ketahui sekarang lebih penting dibandingan penisnya yang terus saja mengedut diatara jepitan hangatnya lubang Baekhyun.

"Ngh aku berbohong soal Sehun, aku tidak pernah melihat miliknya, akupun tidak pernah membiarkan penisnya memasukiku, jadi jangan dikeluarkan! Jika sudah seperti ini, teruskan saja."

"APA?!"

Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang menolak untuk diperkosa, apa-apaan dengan teruskan saja? Mana bisa ia melakukan ini sedang ia menjadi orang pertama yang merusak kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjussi, teruskan saja.."

Wajah yang sudah tak meneteskan air mata itu menatapnya melas, Chanyeol seperti orang dungu dengan dirinya dan kesadaran dalam otaknya,

Jangan lupakan kepala penisnya yang masih bersarang disana.

Kesadarannya meminta untuk segera menghentikan ini semua, namun nafsunya seolah tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa nikmat yang akan segera didapatkan olehnya, apalagi gadisnya yang seolah tidak mempermasalahkan hal penting ini dan malah memintanya untuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka,

"Ahjussi.."

"Shhh.."

Pergerakan kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan dibawahnya sedikitnya kembali membawa Chanyeol dengan nafsunya yang tertahan diubun-ubun.

Beruntung ia tidak segera melesakkan penisnya itu dalam sekali hentak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menyiksa kekasih mungilnya itu dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol tumpu kedua lengannya diantara Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya, ia tatap wajah kekasihnya lama, ini sebuah kesalahan, Chanyeol tau itu, ia tatap lagi _iris_ coklat gelap itu, dan mendapati pantulan dirinya pada jernihnya mata itu, Chanyeol tidak memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan sedang semuanya ada benarnya juga, tetap saja pada akhirnya Chanyeol telah merenggut hal berharga dari kekasihnya, tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol ubah jika sudah begini akhirnya..

Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada paras cantik Baekhyun, memejamkan matanya dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, ia pagut bibir tipis itu lembut, dengan dorongan pelan pada pusat dirinya.

Baekhyun refleks memeluk erat lehernya, dengan desisan perih pada kelaminnya, sedang Chanyeol menahan geramannya kala milknya memasuki semakin dalam lubang sempit itu yang terasa begitu hangat menyelimuti miliknya yang kian membengkak.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat, menahan rasa perih yang belum berakhir saat ia merasa benda asing itu kian menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya, rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk kembali mangalir melewati pipi putihnya.

Bibir dalam emutannya menjadi sasarannya, Baekhyun gigit benda itu kuat, mengalihkan perih yang menjalari setiap sendi dalam tubuhnya, kekasihnya itu merasa tidak keberatan dengan bibir bawahnya yang mungkin kini telah berdarah akibat ulahnya.

Benda keras itu masih berada dalam dirinya, diam tak bergerak. Baekhyun masih membiasakan dirinya sedang lubangnya kian menyempit menjepit benda asing itu hingga ia bisa merasakan keduatan dari milik kekasihnya.

Agaknya Baekhyun sudah tidak merasa kesakitan lagi, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk segera bergerak. Bergerak begitu pelan diantara himpitan hangat itu.

"Aaahh.."

Baekhyun melepas pagutan bibirnya dan Chanyeol memuja bagaimana ketatnya vagina yang sedang dijamah oleh penisnya saat ini.

Lubang lembab itu kian menjepit penisnya dan Chanyeol merasa gila karenanya.

"Baek, jangan dijepit.. shit-"

Gerakan pinggulnya semakin konstan dengan lendir yang mempermudah dirinya keluar masuk disana. Chanyeol pening dengan rasa nikmat yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, sedang penisnya semakin menegak dan gencar untuk bergerak semakin cepat.

Baekhyun merasa diawang-awang, perih yang seakan akan merenggut nyawanya kini lenyap mengantarnya pada dirinya yang melayang.

Persetan dengan kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi setelahnya,

Penis kekasihnya itu sungguh luar biasa.

Benda mengembung itu terasa begitu penuh dalam dirinya, urat-urat yang menonjol dipermukaannya mengelitik nikmat menggaruk dinding rahimnya.

Benda itu terasa semakin keras dibarengi dengan Chanyeol yang mempercepat gerakannya, menusuknya mengantarkan Baekhyun pada indahnya surga dunia.

"Ahh, ahhh ahjussi.."

"Chanyeol, shh panggil aku Chanyeol Baekh.."

Chanyeol merasa frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang membuat badannya bergetar, ia melebarkan kembali kedua paha itu dan merasakan jika penisnya semakin melesak masuk kedalam sana.

"Ahh Chanyeol!"

"Fuck."

Panggilan itu membuatnya semakin menggila dan hilang akal, ia lupakan segala sesuatu yang menumpuk pada benaknya, membungkukkan badannya dan kembali meraup nipple kemerahan yang masih mengacung ditempatnya.

Baekhyun menekan dalam kepalanya, dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyusu menikmati hidangan yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

Penisnya semakin mengembung kala vagina Baekhyun yang terus menerus mengeluarkan cairannya, hingga gadis itu menegang dalam tempatnya, jepitan itu semakin menyempit dibarengi dengan Baekhyun yang sampai dalam perjalanannya. Menyemprotkan lelehan hangat yang membuat penisnya licin didalam sana.

Ingin segera mendapatkan pelepasannya, Chanyeol pun segera menambah kecepatannya, menumbuk liang nikmat itu yang kembali menjepit paska pelepasannya.

Byun Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa.

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dan segera mengurut batang dengan kepala penisnya yang memerah, terpejam dengan geraman tertahan yang membarengi cairan putih yang keluar menembak dari ujung penisnya.

Itu nikmat sekali.

Badannya terkulai lemas, ia ambruk pada tempat tidur kekasihnya sembari lengan berkeringatnya menarik Baekhyun pada pelukannya, tubuh gadisnya itu meringkuk, lengket dengan keringat akibat kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan.

Chanyeol memejakan matanya, sedang Beaekhyun masih membenarkan deru nafasnya memperhatikan raut rupawan kekasihnya.

"Ahjussi-"

"Jangan bicara padaku Baek."

Baekhyun mengerut dalam posisinya, kepalanya ia angkat menatap lelaki yang masih memejamkan mata, jika ia tidak salah dengar, kenapa lelaki ini melarangnya untuk berbicara?

"Kenapa-"

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, seharusnya aku tidak melanjutkannya tadi."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatupkan belah bibirnya setelah ia mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya itu, sedikit mengulum senyum kenapa pula lelaki itu begitu mempermasalahkan nya?

"Apa ahjussi marah? kenapa malah ahjussi yang marah? aku bahkan menyukainya. Apa ahjussi tidak menyukainya?"

Pelukan pada tubuh telanjangnya semakin mengerat, membuat Baekhyun menempelkan telinganya pada dada telanjang itu, mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak, mengalun seperti melodi yang indah.

"Aku menyukainya, dan aku menyesalinya. Jadi jangan bicara padaku."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, bukankah ini terasa sedikit aneh? Kenapa kekasihnya itu harus merasa menyesal jika mereka sama-sama menikmatinya? Lucu sekali, Chanyeol marah pada dirinya sendiri dan menyesal setelah acara kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Manis.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum lalu membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya, menempelkan permukaan kulit mereka yang sama-sama dibanjiri keringat, memejamkan mata dan merasa begitu bahagia.

"Ahjussi, apa yang tadi itu namanya bercinta? Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi lain waktu?"

"Baekhyun."

"Kkkkkk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

Wew.. panas ges wkwkwk.

WEYYY BIKU IS BACK!

Masih pada kenal gak nih? Udah berapa lama biku hilang dari peradaban? Wkwkwk

Setelah beresnya KKN biku pikir biku bakalan nemuin surga (?) tapi itu cuman khayalan semata. Biku back to school seperti biasa wan kawan. Tanpa ada istirahat dan semeseter ini sungguh menyiksa.

Oke itu curhat.

Tapi... biku kembali lagii yeayyyy, senang tak?

Btw tanggal dua maret kemaren biku ultah lohhh :v gak ada yang mau bilang HBD gitu? Kan udah dikasih naena ChanBaek wkwkwk.

Panjang nihhh, maaf kalo ada typo yaa, teruss..

Rencananya kan biku mau bikin ini end di chap 15, tapi setelah biku renungkan, kok biku belum rela ya :v apalagi chanbaeknya baru naena sekali /apaan. Jadi mending gimana nih?

Masih mau mantengin gak kalo biku perpanjang chapnya? Atau udah bosen?

Maaf mungkin biku gaakan bisa fast update, tapi biku bakalan terus lanjut kok tenang ajaaa : )

Makasih yaa yang masih menunggu kisah ahjussi dan si bocah pendek ini, biku sayang sayang sekali sama kalian wkwk.

Ditunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan biku juga bakalan ngelanjutin ff biku yang lainnya.

 **DON'T FORGET TO:**

 **FOLLOW IG: biikachu_**

Goodnight guyysss, jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran di review yaa.. **I LOVE YOU!**


	15. Marriage Proposal

"Ahnn- ahhh.."

"Baek.. hhh pelan-pelan saja.."

Chanyeol nampak sedikit khawatir ditengah-tengah kegiatan pagi mereka yang panas, gadis kecilnya itu kini tengah menungganginya, bergerak diatas tubuhnya yang terlentang dengan dia yang memegang pinggul ramping yang kian bersemangat.

"Ahh.. aku.. ingin segera sampai.."

Rupanya, gadisnya itu lebih lelah dengan kenikamatan yang terus-menerus menuntutnya untuk berbuat lebih. Pergerakannya yang bisa dibilang amatir dan terburu-buru, membuat Chanyeol sedikitnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang mungkin akan lebih cepat kehabisan tenaga sebelum mencapai puncaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan hentakan-hentakan yang ia terima pada penisnya yang terasa hangat terbungkus oleh jepitan rapat milik kekasihnya, meremas perlahan pinggul yang semakin bergairah menaik turunkan badannya, Baekhyun kini lebih membuka diri untuknya.

Telapak tangannya ia usapkan pada lengkungan ramping pinggul gadisnya, memberinya sensasi lain yang bisa gadisnya rasakan selain dari rasa nafsu yang begitu memabukkan, usapan itu kini menyapa pada bongkahan yang turut bergerak ketika pemiliknya menaik turunkan badan, merasakan bagaimana bentuk itu terlihat begitu indah jika dilihat secara langsung seperti sekarang. Remasan lain Chanyeol berikan pada benda kenyal itu, sedikit menguatkan remasannya diakhir, membuat Baekhyun melenguh, berimbas pada gerakannya yang melambat.

"Ohhh.. C-chanyeol.."

Beginilah seharusnya Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Tangkupan lain melengkapi buah dadanya yang belum tersentuh, membuatnya terasa semakin lengkap ketika telunjuk besar itu menggesek tonjolan merah yang kini terasa begitu keras.

Kini loncatan lembut yang memompa penisnya telah berhenti sepenuhnya, Baekhyun terlena dengan sentuhan lain yang memanjakan tubuhnya, dorongan lembut kini Chanyeol rasakan pada penisnya, membuatnya terasa semakin intens, karna Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memelintir miliknya yang sudah dalam ukuran besar didalam sana.

"Sshh.. kau belajar dengan cepat, teruskan."

Lehernya yang kini berbekas kemerahan terlihat semakin jelas ketika Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat dengan kenikmatan yang diterima olehnya.

Rasanya lebih menyenangkan ketika gerakan pelan itu membuat miliknya semakin mencengkram erat benda gemuk yang keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mulai menyerah dengan gairahnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia topangkan pada bahu lebar sang kekasih yang masih memberikan service pada buah dada miliknya.

"Biar ku bantu."

Chanyeol kini mengambil alih, membalikkan posisi hingga Baekhyun berbaring dibawah tubuhnya. Gadis itu mulai terengah dengan permainan mereka yang masih setengah jalan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti begitu saja, Chanyeol ajak bibir terbuka yang sedang meraup udara itu pada sebuah pergulatan. Lengan putih dengan otomatis memeluk lehernya, sedang pinggulnya ia gerakkan untuk kembali menumbuk pusat dirinya yang kembali mengedut ingin dipuaskan.

"Nghh.."

"Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau begitu bersemangat hm?"

Bibir itu kini mengecap bagian lain yang belum ia beri tanda, gundukan kenyal yang masih sangat polos Chanyeol singgahi untuk kembali memasukkan tonjolan yang mengeras itu agar bersarang didalam mulutnya, memberikan rasa hangat dengan sapuan lidahnya yang basah.

"Ohh- Ahjussi.. ayo cepat selesaikan.."

Baekhyun semakin pasrah dengan rasa pusing akibat serangan-serangan lembut yang membuatnya lemas. Chanyeol senang sekali bermain-main dengannya, namun yang Baekhyun butuhkan kali ini hanyalah sebuah dorongan keras yang bisa membuatnya berteriak.

"Kita sudah melakukannya kemarin malam, kupikir itu adalah sebuah akhir dimana aku tidak akan merasakan kegiatan menyenangkan ini untuk kedua kalinya. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan jika ternyata kaulah yang kembali memulai semua ini hm?"

Sebuah gigitan kecil Baekhyun terima pada bagian samping payudaranya, ternyata Chanyeol masih bermain-main disana. Mengerjai libidonya yang semakin bertambah ketika lelaki itu bersenang-senang dengan hasratnya.

"Anghh.. ahjussi.. kumohon.."

Baekhyun memohon dengan satu tarikan pada bagian belakang sebuah kepala yang lagi-lagi bermain-main dengan tonjolan nipplenya daripada menuntaskan libido yang sudah menyiksa seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyerah dengan dorongan main-main Chanyeol pada miliknya yang kian mengedut dan basah.

Baekhyun ingin lebih, dan Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikannya.

"Haha, baiklah sayang, seperti ini hm?"

Satu hentakan Chanyeol berikan untuk kekasihnya yang tidak sabaran. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak berubah, tetap menjadi sosok yang tidak sabaran dalam berbagai hal.

Baekhyun kembali mendongakan kepalanya untuk satu dorongan tanda awal dari permainan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Merasakan hentakan itu menyenggol sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang terasa begitu pas dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun kian menghimpitkan kedua pahanya pada tubuh yang terus mendesaknya masuk semakin dalam, sedang hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa bertahan dengan rasa nikmat yang bisa saja membuatnya keluar lebih awal.

Maka dari itu, satu angkatan pada kedua kaki Baekhyun dan meletakkan kaki jenjang itu pada kedua pundaknya, membuat Chanyeol lebih leluasa untuk segera mengabulkan hasrat kekasihnya. Tubuhnya semakin lancar mengerjakan pekerjaan sesuai keinginan Baekhyun, menumbuk dengan pasti liang sempit yang terasa semakin licin ketika miliknya dengan mudah keluar masuk disana.

Baekhyun tentu saja menyukainya, sesekali Baekhyun lebih suka menggigit bibir bawahnya karena untuk beberapa alasan Baekhyun tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika Chanyeol menumbuknya dengan cepat dan telak.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal Byun Baekhyun. Kau harus berhenti setelah ini."

Kedua kaki ramping itu kemudian ditekan hingga bagian pahanya menempel pada bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol rasa kegitan pagi mereka harus segera diakhiri, Baekhyun telah kehilangan suaranya, dan kini Chanyeol akan segera menemui pemberhentiannya.

Beberapa dorongan kuat akhirnya mengakhiri olahraga pagi mereka, Chanyeol menggeram ketika penisnya menyemburkan cairan kental tepat saat ia menarik keluar penisnya yang merah dan bengkak, sedang kedua kaki Baekhyun bergetar dalam tempatnya, miliknya kian mengedut dan menyemprotkan cairan bening setelahnya.

Mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan, karna setelah itu Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun selain kedua matanya yang tertutup dengan dadanya yang naik turun untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol kembali merangkak pada tubuh gadisnya yang lelah, masih terlalu pagi untuk menghabiskan tenaga bersama-sama, sudah pasti jika bocah pendek ini kehabisan tenaganya. Chanyeol mengerti akan hal itu.

"Tidurlah lagi, akan kubangunkan setelah aku berhasil membuatkanmu sesuatu. Lain kali jangan mengajakku bermain sepagi ini jika akhirnya kau kembali meninggalkanku untuk tidur bocah."

Satu ciuman lembut ia berikan pada kening sebuah raga yang sedang terlelap.

Chanyeol bergumam pada wajah yang berada dibawahnya, Baekhyun sepertinya sudah kembali pada alam mimpi yang belum sempat selesai sepenuhnya. Sedikitnya Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah terlelap Baekhyun, membuatnya kembali tidak menyangka tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan bersama.

Ia pikir kemarin malam adalah akhir dari perbuatan dosanya, namun lagi-lagi iblis bisa menguasai hawa nafsunya.

Chanyeol tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Baekhyun yang bangun lebih awal dan mulai memberinya serangan-serangan kecil yang berakhir pada eraksi paginya yang terasa dua kali lebih menyiksa dari sebelumnya, berhubung keadaan mereka yang masih bertelanjang, jangan salahkan birahinya yang memuncak ketika ujung tumpul miliknya tidak sengaja menyentuh belahan basah milik Baekhyun yang mendesah setiap kali Chanyeol kembali menggesekkan kepala penis pada lubang berkedutnya.

Oke hentikan semua ini Park.

Kau tidak cukup gila untuk kembali menyetubuhi kekasihmu yang barusaja tertidur hanya karna membayangkan hal yang barusaja kau lakukan kan?

Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk melanjutkan ronde kedua bukan?

"Sialan."

Chanyeol mengakhiri bisikan iblis pada dirinya, segera bangkit lalu menutup tubuh polos kekasihnya dengan selimut hangat milik Baekhyun, dengan susah payah Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya agar pemikiran kotor miliknya segera menghilang, digantikan dengan pemikiran bagaimana Chanyeol menghadapi dosanya ketika mereka kembali ke Seoul nanti?

"Kau memang bodoh, mati saja sialan."

Kini perasaan itu kembali menyerangnya seperti kemarin malam.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali nanti. Memutar ulang kejadian dimana awal mula kegiatan mereka yang seharusnya tidak ia turuti.

Andai saja semalam Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi tadi malam itu benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya ketika ia kembali dihadapkan pada surga dunia yang akhirnya bisa ia kecap kembali.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tidak memanjakan adiknya?

Yang lebih parah adalah ketika Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat untuk menunjukan pada Baekhyun _ukuran_ siapa yang menjadi juara disni.

Harusnya ia tau jika bocah polos itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal senonoh yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa.

Kenapa Chanyeol terus saja tertipu oleh bualan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Melebihi yang lebih parah, ini adalah kali kedua mereka melakukannya.

Kali kedua.

Dan Chanyeol tetap saja menikmati tanpa ada niatan menghentikan dosa indah mereka, itu semua hanya berjarak beberapa jam,

BEBERAPA JAM.

Dan Chanyeol masih saja merasa jika itu semua belum bisa menghilangkan birahi yang selama ini ia pendam.

ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL.

"Aih! Kenapa aku ini bodoh sekali."

Chanyeol kembali pada mode _mari menyalahkan dirimu sendiri_ ketika ia mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan dapur.

Sebelah telapak tangannya menopang keningnya yang tertunduk dengan semua penyesalan didalam kepalanya,

 _Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Namun bagaimana cara menghentikannya jika yang berujung penyesalan itu adalah sebuah kenikmatan saat kau melakukannya?_

"Jika saja kau sedikit lebih pintar dan bisa menahan nafsumu sedikit lebih lama lagi, ini semua mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Lagipula, ini bukan kali pertama, kenapa aku begitu bersemangat sekali?"

Lagi.

Satu penyesalan yang tidak bisa kau ubah akhirnya, kembali merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukan olehnya, dibarengi sebuah remasan pada helai rambutnya yang terasa semakin pening karna sedikitnya Chanyeol sangat khawatir tentang apa yang akan ia hadapi ketika mereka kembali nanti?

"Tapi itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Bocah itu terlalu sempurna untuk dilewatkan. Lagipula, kesalahan itu tidak sepenuhnya berada padaku, Baekhyun menyukainya, dia bahkan memintaku untuk melakukannya lagi."

 _Tetap saja jika kau tau dari awal itu adalah salah, seharusnya ketika bocah itu memintanya, kau harus menolaknya. Kaulah orang yang bodoh disini berengsek._

Lagi-lagi tekanan batinnya menampar Chanyeol secara telak.

Mau bagaimanapun, kau lah orang yang lebih dewasa disini, kau yang memegang kendali, kau pula yang bertanggung jawab atas segala perbutanmu. Menyerahlah Park Chanyeol, mungkin kau akan segera kehilangan pujaan hatimu ketika kau kembali ke Seoul nanti.

Oke, sudah cukup.

Mari berhenti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi, meski tetap dalam benaknya hal itu terus menghantui, tidak ada salahnya untuk terus melangkah kedepan, mereka masih memiliki sisa beberapa hari disini, dan Chanyeol harus membayar janjinya. Setidaknya, Baekhyun harus bahagia ketika ia menikmati liburan yang telah lama dinantikan olehnya.

Jam menunjukan angka sembilan.

Baekhyun kembali terbangun setelah kekalahannya tadi pagi melawan Park Chanyeol diatas ranjang.

Rasanya ini kali pertama ia bangun siang, jika ia tidak melupakan kejadian tadi pagi sekali, mungkin ini menjadi kejadian langka dimana dirinya kembali tertidur setelah ia bangun di pagi hari.

Ya, biasanya Baekhyun tidak kembali tidur jika ia sudah bangun pada jadwal rutinnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan harian dimana ia menjadi chef andalan keluarganya.

Namun pagi ini merupakan sebuah pengecualian.

Bukan karena ia sedang liburan hingga ia dengan bebas bisa bermalas-malasan dan kembali tidur setelah jadwal bangun paginya, bukan.

Melainkan pagi ini ia terlalu menguras banyak tenaga ketika ia membuka mata.

Ini merupakan hari keduanya berada di Jeju, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Kenapa liburan yang seharusnya menjadi penghilang penat setelah ujian semester malah berubah menjadi liburan intim layaknya seorang pasangan suami istri yang berbulan madu?

Oh lihat, gadis mesum itu mengulum senyum ketika bayangan semalam terbesit dalam otaknya yang barusaja terjaga.

Pipinya bersemu hangat ketika lagi-lagi bayangan tak kasat mata ahjussi yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu kembali membuatnya berdebar kencang.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kuluman senyumnya dengan menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan selimut yang masih membungkus dirinya. Padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihatnya disana.

Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia sekali?

Belum berakhir kejutan pagi yang sempat ia lupakan sebelumnya, kini dirinya kembali diingatkan dengan tubuhnya yang berbaring polos tanpa pakaian yang menutupinya.

Mukanya kembali dihiasi merah padam.

Entah malu atau bahagia,

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan respon yang menjadi hasil akan kenyataan yang didapatkan olehnya,

Sekelibat fakta bahwa kenyataan dimana kekasihnya sudah melihat semua yang ada dalam dirinya, membuatnya kembali dilanda perasaan aneh yang diselimuti kebahagiaan tersendiri didalamnya.

Byun Baekhyun biar kuingatkan, kau bukanlah sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu, sadarkan otak mesummu itu.

Mungkin benar ini adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar.

Detik selanjutnya adalah dimana Baekhyun yang terdiam akan resiko yang harus ia hadapi setelahnya.

Jika sebelumnya yang ia dapat adalah perasaan bahagia yang menyenangkan, kali ini yang mengganjal pikiran paginya adalah,

Apakah mungkin ia akan hamil anak ahjussi?

Ayolah Baekhyun, ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua!

Bagaimana dengan respon orang tua dan kakakmu jika mereka mengetahui ini semua?

"Kalau begitu.. apakah mungkin aku akan menikah dengan ahjussi?"

Baekhyun kembali pada wajah bodohnya yang mengulum senyum.

Baiklah, biarkan bocah ini berfantasi tentang pernikahan impian yang selama ini ia dambakan.

Sebelah tangan ia tahan pada dada agar selimut hangat yang membungkus dirinya tidak merosot hingga memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Penampakan kasur dan kamarnya yang kacau membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin,

"Semalam itu, benar-benar luar biasa."

Gaun malamnya tergeletak begitu saja pada dinginnya lantai, sedang beberapa dalaman atasannya masih tertinggal diatas kasur tanpa ada yang membereskan.

Beberapa potong pakaian resmi sebuah kemeja dalaman dan jas formal senada dengan gaun malamnya pun terlihat dibiarkan begitu saja diatas tempat tidurnya.

Lalu dimana manusia yang kemarin malam menemani tidurnya?

Suara dari ruangan lain menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Ditemani aroma nikmat yang memasuki indera penciumannya,

Oh apakah ada sarapan spesial untuknya?

Dengan perasaan senang yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, Baekhyun menyambar sebuah kemeja dalaman yang ia temukan diatas tempat tidurnya, mengenakannya dan terdiam ketika satu hirupan panjang bersamaan dengan aroma kekasihnya yang kini berpindah pada dirinya.

Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang entah kenapa semakin memuncak untuk segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya, namun satu langkah yang ia ambil ketika menuruni tempat tidur nyaris saja membuatnya membentur kerasnya lantai.

"Aww.. kenapa ini sakit sekali?"

Satu ringisan dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia topangkan pada ranjang menemani rasa perih yang menjalar pada daerah kewanitaannya.

Rasanya perih dan juga ngilu.

Ia tidak tau jika dampaknya akan terasa sesakit ini, dengan begitu Baekhyun membawa langkahnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ditemani dengan sebuah ringisan setiap kali Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya.

Layaknya seorang anak yang barusaja belajar berjalan, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pemandangan dimana ia melihat lelakinya bertelanjang dada sedang membelakangi dirinya pada sebuah kompor.

Dengan aroma yang kian tercium jelas, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah hati-hatinya pada sebuah punggung tegap dengan barisan otot kencang ketika ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk sebuah pelukan hangat dipagi hari.

"Wow, siapa ini?"

Chanyeol sedikitnya terkejut dengan lingkaran erat sebuah tangan yang mendekapnya dari belakang, tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan kembali terbangun bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Ahjussi membuatkan sarapan untukku?"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ketika telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya mengusap lembut lengannya, kompornya dimatikan, dan wajah yang paling ingin dilihat olehnya membalikkan badan dengan satu ciuman yang mendarat dipucuk kepalanya.

"Tentusaja, aku yakin kau akan bangun dengan perut yang sangat lapar. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Untuk keseribu kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mengelus surai coklat miliknya.

Perasaannya saja, atau memang ahjussi ini sedang dalam mode romantis?

"Hmm.. tidurku nyenyak sekali."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada segurat rasa khawatir dibalik manik coklat kekasihnya, namun untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan maksud dari pertanyaan lelakinya itu.

"Tentusaja aku baik-baik saja, apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?"

Terkadang Chanyeol semakin menyalahkan dirinya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menodai gadis sepolos Baekhyun? Apakah bocah ini tidak merasakan apapun seperti ketakutan yang dia alami sebelumnya?

"Bukankah itu terasa sakit?"

Sedetik setelahnya Baekhyun terdiam, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh itu.. kenapa ahjussi bisa tau jika ini sakit?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, itu bahkan berdarah."

Tubuh ringannya terangkat ketika sebuah tangan mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah meja makan.

Baekhyun kembali meringis saat bagian bawah dirinya menyentuh kerasnya alas yang dipakainya untuk duduk.

Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya dihadapan Baekhyun, mendudukinya dengan tangannya yang mengambil sesuatu pada kantong plastik yang sedari tadi terletak diatas meja makan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini akan mengobati lukamu. Biar kuobati."

Sebelah kakinya sedikit tertahan ketika kekasihnya berniat untuk mengangkat kaki itu agar ia bisa mengobati luka pada bagian intimnya.

Namun otaknya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Apa Baekhyun harus mengangkang dihadapan ahjussi ini?

"Tu-tunggu.. bagaimana ahjussi akan mengobatinya?"

Baekhyun kembali menahan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka paha.

"Tentusaja dengan mengoleskan obat oles ini pada bagian yang membuat mu sakit, bagaimana lagi?"

Dua sipitnya melebar ketika mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh pacarnya yang perhatian,

Tapi, bagaimana Baekhyun melakukannya? Bukankah itu akan memalukan sekali?

"A-apa?! Ma- maksud ahjussi, kau- kau akan mengoleskan benda itu pada.. pada.."

"Pada kemaluanmu? Tentu saja Baek. Kenapa kau panik sekali? Biarkan aku mengobatinya sekarang."

Chanyeol bertahan pada pendiriannya, bukan sebuah masalah besar bagi dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang mulia ini.

Bukankah mereka sudah saling melihat satu sama lain? Apa yang menjadi permasalahannya?

"Biar ku lihat."

Ketika Chanyeol berhasil mempersiapkan obat yang akan meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya, Baekhyun semakin merapatkan kedua kakinya dan menolak untuk memperlihatkan organ intim itu pada kekasihnya.

"T-tidak mau!"

"Apa? Baek ayolah, kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah mendapatkan ini. Kau ingin berjalan mengangkang sepanjang hari?"

"A-aku tidak peduli! Lagipula bukankah ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya? Ahjussi tidak usah melakukannya!"

"Kenapa pula kau menolaknya? Kau rela kesakitan setiap kali kau melangkah? Jangan banyak membantah dan turuti saja perintahku bocah, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik dan membantu meredakan perih yang kau rasakan."

"Biar aku sendiri yang memakainya!"

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot memakainya seorang diri saat kau tau ada orang lain yang bersedia membantumu?"

"Ish karna aku malu! Bagaimana bisa aku memperlihatkannya begitu saja pada ahjussi?!"

"Astaga.. bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya? Tidak usah malu sayang."

Sebenarnya, ini terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang membujuk anaknya yang menolak diobati ketika buah hatinya terjatuh.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut putihnya paha Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun, berusaha membujuknya agar mau diobati sedang Baekhyun masih menolak dengan bibirnya yang memanyun.

Chanyeol hanya ingin menunjukan rasa sayangnya oke? meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana rasanya, tapi jika harus jujur, Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat darah itu mengalir saat ia berhasil merobek sesuatu didalam sana.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol merinding karena ngilu.

"Ahjussi belum pernah melihatnya! Maksudku.. kemarin malam dan tadi pagi ahjussi tidak benar-benar mamandanginya, maksudku- ahjussi tidak melihatnya secara langsung dan terang-terangan seperti sekarang. Tentusaja aku malu jika aku harus memperlihatkannya begitu saja pada ahjussi!"

Yang lelaki terdiam bingung untuk merespon.

Bagaimana Chanyeol menjelaskannya?

Mereka telah melewati malam dan pagi bersama dalam keadaan tak berbusana, bahkan meski Chanyeol tidak secara terang-terangan melihatnya, ini bukanlah hal pertama yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Bukankah semua bentuknya sama saja?

"Baek aku akan mengoleskannya dengan cepat dan selesai. Aku yakin kau sudah lapar sekali, jadi mari kita segera selesaikan ini."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ini tidak akan lama, percayalah. Biar kulihat."

Secara perlahan akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan. Mungkin ini bukan ide yang baik membayangkan lelaki itu melihat miliknya secara langsung.. tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan pada rasa perih yang akan ia rasakan sepanjang hari jika tidak segera diobati.

Kedua pahanya kian terbuka, sesekali Baekhyun kembali meringis ketika kedua pahanya harus kembali mengangkang agar Chanyeol bisa melihat bagian dirinya yang lecet.

Lelaki itu terlihat lebih tenang tidak seperti dirinya yang tengah gugup dan menahan nafas.

Dengan _antibiotik_ yang ia beli sebelumnya, Chanyeol memberishkan terlebih dahulu sisa cairan yang disebabkan olehnya kemarin malam dan tadi pagi.

Tidak jarang Baekhyun menggerakkan pahanya merespon usapan lembut yang mengenai permukaan daerah kewanitaannya.

"U-uh.. itu geli.."

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit ketika sapuan lain terasa dekat organ intimnya, sedikit rasa perih ia rasakan ketika sapuan itu mengenai luka yang ia dapat.

"Kurasa ini tidak terlalu buruk Baek, hanya sedikit lecet saja, dan kurasa ini akan segera membaik nanti."

"Le-lecet?"

"Ya. Kurasa aku melakukannya terlalu keras, maafkan aku."

Rasa menyesal kembali menyelimuti batin lelaki jangkung yang sebelumnya melakukan panggilan dengan dokter kepercayaan keluarganya. Chanyeol menanyakan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi ketika seorang wanita mengalami hal ini. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak ingin hal buruk berimbas pada Baekhyun. Beberapa pengetahuan Chanyeol dapatkan pagi ini, dokternya bilang ada beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi saat seorang wanita melakukan hubungan intim untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Pada akhirnya, untuk berjaga-jaga pada setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, Chanyeol menuruti setiap perkataan dokter yang menyarankannya untuk membeli beberapa obat. Dengan itulah ia meminta seseorang membelikan benda yang dibutuhkan olehnya, sehingga ketika ia melihat dengan jelas terdapat luka gores disana, Chanyeol tau apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan untuk meredakan perih akibat luka lecet yang disebabkan olehnya.

"H-hmmh.."

Spontan remasan pada lengan yang tengah mengobati lukanya Baekhyun berikan.

Rasa dingin, geli, dan juga sedikit perih ia rasakan ketika obat oles itu menutupi bagian lukanya.

"Kuharap ini akan segera membaik. Harusnya obat ini bekerja dengan cepat, jadi kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal lain."

Chanyeol yakin dengan pengobatan yang ia lakukan sesuai dengan petunjuk sang dokter kepercayaan. Dengan begitu segera ia bereskan peralatan yang ia gunakan sebagai langkah pertama pengobatan untuk kekasihnya.

Tubuhnya segera ia tegakkan, menjulang tinggi melewati kepala gadisnya yang masih terduduk diatas meja makan, ia hendak menyelesaikan masakan yang akan mereka santap pagi ini sebelum akhirnya langkahnya tertahan ketika gadis kecilnya melingkarkan tangan pada lehernya, menariknya untuk kian mendekat lalu mendapatkan sebuah ciuman hangat dibibir.

Baekhyun pelaku utama telah memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu, namun Chanyeol masih dalam rasa terkejutnya atas perlakuan Baekhyun yang diluar dugaan.

Sebuah emutan lembut ia rasakan pada bibir bawahnya, sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, karna hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kini bibir atasnya yang mendapat sapuan lembut sebuah lidah yang memintanya untuk segera membalas ciuman sepihak yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Posisi duduknya tertarik beberapa senti kedepan ketika Chanyeol akhirnya bergabung pada ciuman gratis yang Baekhyun berikan, merangkul pinggul itu agar semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk ikut menyesap bibir tipis yang selalu terasa manis.

Untuk beberapa alasan bibir Baekhyun selalu dalam keadaan lembab, dan Chanyeol menyukainya, ia senang sekali menghisap bibir lembab itu hingga rasanya ia akan memasukkan kedua belah bibir itu pada mulutnya. Yang ia lakukan selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menahan desahan yang tak bisa ia keluarkan, hingga kemenangan yang didapat Chanyeol selalu menjadi akhir dari ciuman mereka.

Yang lebih kecil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia selesai memberikan rasa terimakasihnya. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin memeberikan hadiah kecil untuk kekasihnya yang perhatian ini, namun entah kenapa hormon mereka terlalu menggebu-gebu akhir-akhir ini, maka dari itu bukan hal yang baik jika membiarkan ciuman ini terus dilanjutkan.

"Ahjussi terlihat terlalu bersemangat lagi, terimakasih untuk obatnya."

Suara yang lebih berat terkekeh, jadi itu maksudnya? Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini mempunyai cara lain dalam menyampaikan rasa terimakasih?

"Hahaha, kupikir kau berusaha untuk menggodaku lagi. Sejak kapan bocah pendek ini pintar dalam menyampaikan rasa terimakasih hm? tidak perlu dipikirkan, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukannya."

Kepalanya sedikit menunduk ketika lelakinya memberikan kecupan panjang pada pucuk kepalanya, membuatnya kembali mengulum senyum dengan rona merah yang dengan cepat merambat pada kedua pipinya, apalagi yang berada tepat dikedua matanya adalah sebuah dada yang tak berbalut busana, membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Adegan romantis itu akhirnya selesai dengan Chanyeol yang kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya, menyiapkan masakan yang sepenuhnya telah matang agar mereka bisa segera mengisi perut kosong mereka.

"Jadi yang semalam itu adalah yang pertama?"

"Yap, seperti yang ahjussi lihat."

Baekhyun nampak menyukai semangkuk sup yang berhasil ia buat. Bocah itu memakannya dengan santai dan lahap. Sepertinya bocah ini memang sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menelan liurnya susah payah ketika fakta yang kembali menamparnya akibat insiden tadi malam.

"Kupikir kau bersungguh-sungguh tentang ucapanmu kemarin ketika kau menyebutkan jika kau telah hmm.. melakukannya dengan Sehun. Harusnya aku tidak percaya dengan bualan mu itu."

Mangkuk yang menjadi tempat supnya ia angkat kemudian menegak habis kuah yang tersisa disana. Perutnya yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi kini telah sepenuhnya terisi. Baekhyun mengambil gelas dan miminum air putih didalamnya sebagai akhir dari sarapannya yang sungguh terasa lezat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar berbohong tentang hal itu. Sehun benar-benar berniat melakukannya padaku saat itu, namun Baekboom oppa menyelamatkan ku ketika dia meggedor pintu kamar seperti orang gila."

Baekhyun kembali berujar begitu santai dengan kedua bahunya yang diangkat acuh ketika menceritakan kilasan masa lalunya, seolah tidak ada hal yang penting disana.

Sedang Chanyeol kembali dibuat bisu.

Ia lupa ketika Baekboom masih ada disana.

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menghadapi semua ini?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat milik seorang lelaki seumur hidupku, sungguh! Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat milik oppa sejak kami anak-anak dulu. Dan kurasa milik ahjussi itu yang terbesar yang pernah kulihat."

Senyum lebar dengan gigi putih dan sepasag mata yang terpejam tidak cukup membuat Chanyeol tenang dari kekhawatirannya. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu terlihat begitu santai dan tenang? Apa ini terlihat tidak seperti sebuah masalah yang serius baginya?

"Dengar. Akan kupastikan yang tadi malam dan tadi pagi merupakan sebuah akhir dari permainan kita. Aku jamin tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi jangan coba-coba menggodaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penggoda?"

Bibir yang tersenyum itu kini melengkung sedih.

Seperti itukah ia dimata kekasihnya ini?

Sedang Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Baekhyun bahkan hanya menggunakan kemeja atasannya, tanpa celana dalam, tanpa bra, dan jangan lupakan potongan baju itu yang tidak dikancing dengan benar.

Chanyeol bisa mengintip belahan dada bercorak kemerahan akibat hisapannya terpampang jelas disana.

"Ya."

Tubuhnya terangkat, condong pada seorang gadis dengan pupil mata yang melebar ketika ia melihat lelakinya mendekat melewati meja makan pemisah mereka.

Tangannya terulur pada kemeja dalaman yang dikenakan olehnya, jemarinya kemudian bergerak telaten mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya dengan benar, sedikit menunduk, Baekhyun kemudian mengetahui bagian atas tubuhnya kini tertutup dengan benar.

"Ekhm- lalu bagaimana dengan ahjussi? Kau bahkan sengaja bertelanjang dada dihdapanku."

Baekhyun berdehem saat ia sempat-sempatnya menahan nafas ketika ia berpikir jika lelaki itu mungkin akan melakukan hal lain padanya.

"Itu karna aku tau jika kau akan mengenakan pakaianku ketika kau bangun nanti. Jadi tidak usah mencari-cari alasan denganku."

"Mana bisa seperti itu! lihat, bukankah disini ahjussilah yang sedang mencari-cari alasan? Dasar mesum."

Baiklah.. mungkin ini tidak menjadi kesalahan siapapun ketika mereka sama-sama mengakui mereka berdua memiliki kadar libido yang berlebih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak akan hamil hanya karna melakukannya dua kali kan?"

"Baekhyun.."

"Hehehehe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **'Epilogue -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari semakin tinggi, dengan teriknya yang kian menghangatkan bumi, membuat manusia memuji betapa bagusnya cuaca hari ini.

Langitnya begitu jernih, dengan bentuk awan layaknya kapas raksasa yang mengapung ringan diatas sana, hari ini berangin, angin yang bertiup sejuk disetiap ruang bumi, memberikan kesegaran pada setiap nyawa yang sedang merayakan kebersamaan mereka dilatar surga yang bisa dinikmati kapan saja.

Beberapa potong apel segar dikumpulkan pada sebuah mangkuk, satu persatu potongannya berkurang ketika seorang gadis berpakaian santai mengambil dan memakannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati udara segar dihalaman belakang rumah.

Bersyukur karena rumah mahal ini memiliki halaman yang luas dengan suguhan pemandangan yang bisa kau nikmati secara cuma-cuma, Chanyeol tentusaja tidak akan melewatkan moment ini untuk disuguhkan pada tamu istimewanya.

Angin berhembus nyaman membelai permukaan kulit keduanya, semangkuk apel yang telah dikupas terlihat begitu segar, ditemani petikan senar gitar yang tercipta oleh jemari Chanyeol, lantunan melodi dari alat musik itu membuat siang hari di Jeju terasa begitu sempurna.

Lelakinya terlihat bagai seorang _pro_ , lelaki itu hebat sekali dalam mengacaukan debaran jantung tamunya yang tengah terpana dalam pesona mematikan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kemeja kotak-kotak santai dengan bagian lengan yang sengaja ia lipat hingga sikut tidak menghilangkan sisi maskulinnya. Celana hitam jeansnya melekat seksi membentuk kaki panjangnya. Jam tangan _rolex_ turut melingkar dipergelangan sebuah tangan. Dua kancing kancing kemejanya ia biarkan terbuka, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan udara segar yang menerpa permukaan kulit miliknya, membuatnya semakin terlihat _jantan_ dan juga _sexy_.

Baekhyun hampir dibuat gila dengan ekspresi lelaki itu saat memainkan gitar yang berada dipangkuan pahanya. Sebut saja Baekhyun mesum, namun ekspresi ahjussi tua saat memetik senar gitarnya itu membuat Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, menyeringai dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati melodi yang tercipta akibat ulahnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti, apakah memainkan gitar bisa senikmat itu?

Chanyeol memang memejamkan matanya, namun lelaki itu sadar jika kekasihnya tengah terhipnotis oleh pesona dirinya.

Lelaki memang suka pamer pesona.

Dan sialnya, wanita lah yang akan menjadi korban pamer pesona yang akan membuat mereka terperangkap didalamnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan dorongan dalam dirinya ketika ia harus menatap lekat pada lelaki yang kian memamerkan daya tariknya, melodi yang tercipta hasil petikan lelakinya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Baekhyun mengambil alih gitar yang berada dipangkuan kekasihnya, menurunkan benda itu lalu menggantinya dengan berat badan miliknya yang kini menduduki bagian atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Meraba permukaan dada akibat kancing kemejanya yang dibiarkan terbuka, Baekhyun tidak menghentikan jemarinya begitu saja, gadis itu kemudian membuka seluruh kancing kemeja lelaki yang kembali berada dibawahnya, hingga sipitnya kembali disuguhi tubuh _topless_ kekasihnya, jemari itu tertarik untuk meraba permukaan otot yang hanya dibalas dengan munculnya sebuah seringaian dibalik rupa seorang Park Chanyeol,

Tubuh kecilnya menunduk untuk maraup sebuah bibir, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sebuah sapuan pada bibirnya yang ia terima dengan senang hati, kudua matanya yang ia pejamkan. Remasan lembut kembali ia rasakan pada kedua pinggulnya, pijatan yang selalu menaikkan nafsunya ditengah-tengah bergulatan bibir yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun, perasaanku saja atau memang inilah sikap aslimu? Kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan serangan dadakan seperti ini hm?"

"Salahkan penggoda ini! Kenapa ahjussi menggodaku seperti itu? Berhentilah berpura-pura kau sebagai korbannya, ini semua salahmu!"

Satu cubitan yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui alasannya ia terima pada kulit langannya, kenapa pula ini semua menjadi salahnya? Padahal jelas-jelas gadis pendek ini yang menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya, bukan sebuah serangan yang bisa membuatnya berlumuran darah, nyatanya Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka jika bocah yang selama ini dianggap remeh olehnya selalu berhasil mengantarnya pada puncak birahi.

Oh jangan salahkan umurnya yang sudah berangka besar. Sangat susah baginya menolak semua perlakuan Baekhyun, ditambah lagi dirinya yang sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang, membuatnya seperti anak remaja yang barusaja merasakan indahnya dunia.

Gigitan lembut mengakhiri permainan bibir mereka yang terus berlanjut, Baekhyun yang pertama kali menarik dirinya menjauh, menegakkan badan lalu kemudian menelusuri tiap jengkal otot yang tercetak jelas dibagian perutnya.

"Ahjussi.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kita akan melakukan sesuatu hari ini?"

Terdengar ambigu.

Sesuatu seperti apa yang kau maksudkan Byun Baekhyun?

Apakah acara lain dari adegan tindih menindih, atau acara liburan menyenangkan yang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan?

"Oh kau sudah menantikannya? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menikmati masa liburanmu disini, haruskah kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, jika kau bersedia untuk turun dari atas tubuhku dan berhenti menyerangku secara mendadak, aku bisa mengajakmu kesebuah tempat yang menyenangkan."

Hatinya meledak oleh perasaan bahagia dengan kadar yang berlebihan.

Apakah benar jika ahjussi ini sengaja menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya selama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama disini? Kalaupun benar, bukankah ini terasa sedikit lebih romantis dari liburan yang ia alami sebelumnya?

Chanyeol beranjak dari acara berbaring diatas rumputnya ketika bocah yang menindihnya tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya binar kebahagiaan yang bisa ia lihat ketika kini ia memangku tubuh yang tengah tersenyum begitu lebar dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya bocah ini terlihat terlalu bersemangat, apa aku benar?"

Lelaki itu membalas garis senyum yang ia layangkan untuk gadisnya, dengan membelai pipi mulus yang masih menatapnya, entah mengapa suasana siang ini begitu menyegarkan, membuat hatinya sejuk oleh perasaan bahagia seperti saat angin bertiup menyapa kulitnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mambayangkan jika liburan ini akan memberikan begitu banyak kejutan dan kebahagian. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika kekasihku ini sangat baik dan juga perhatian?"

"Karna kau terlalu sibuk menangisi lelaki lain hingga kau melupakan lelaki tampan ini yang begitu mencintaimu dan mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari lelaki yang selalu membuatmu menangis. Bersiaplah dan kemasi beberapa pakaianmu. Mungkin kita tidak akan bermalam dirumah untuk malam ini."

Sebuah cubitan gemas dihadiahkan untuk pipi berisi gadisnya, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar ujuran kekasihnya yang sedikit menyinggung masa lalunya. Namun kemudian sebuah pertanyaan terlontar ketika ia menyadari suatu hal mengenai kemungkinan malam ini mereka tidak akan bermalam dirumah.

Lalu dimana mereka akan menghabiskan malam mereka kali ini?

Terik matahari kian meredup bergantian dengan bersinarnya cahaya keemasan langit sore.

Sore menjelang malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai pada sebuah dermaga dengan beberapa pasang pakaian yang telah Baekhyun siapakan dalam tas jinjingnya, tanpa mendapatkan jawaban ketika ia bertanya kemana lelaki ini akan membawanya, namun ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi sepenuhnya berhenti, Baekhyun tau jika lelaki jangkung ini nyatanya membawanya pada sebuah dermaga.

Apakah ia akan menaiki sebuah kapal? Kapal pesiar? Kapal ferry?

Namun ketika langkahnya mendekati akhir dari sebuah dermaga, penampakan sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi menepi dengan jangkarnya yang menancap pada dasar laut.

Kekasihnya lebih dulu memijakkan kaki pada _deck_ kapal lalu mengulurkan tangan menawarkan bantuan bagi kekasihnya untuk segera bergabung bersama dirinya.

"A-apa ini sungguhan?"

"Apa kapal ini terlihat seperti plastik bagimu Baek?"

"Woah.. ahjussi menyewa semua ini?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku yang menyewakan semua ini."

Mata sipitnya ia paksakan terbuka lebar dengan mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya ketika ia memijakkan kakinya pada _Private Yacht_ yang ternyata milik kekasihnya.

Sekaya itukah seorang Park Chanyeol?

"Ini aset milik resort ku, kau ingat dengan projek resort yang sedang ku kerjakan bersama dengan oppa mu? Ini merupakan sebuah investasi baru karna kupikir akan lebih menarik perhatian pengunjung ketika resort kami memiliki fasilitas yang lebih lengkap."

"Woah hebat.. jadi maksud ahjussi kapal ini berasal dari ahjussi dan malam ini kita akan tidur disini? Memangnya ahjussi bisa mengoperasikan kapal ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku meminta seorang _nahkoda_ untuk mengantar dan menemani kita hingga besok, aku juga telah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk kita disini. Kau ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu?"

Sebut saja jika Baekhyun terlalu kuno, karna kini ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya dengan ratusan kupu-kupu yang mengelitiki perutnya.

Ini sungguh keren! Seumur hidup ia belum pernah mendapatkan liburan seperti sekarang ini. Keluarganya lebih memilih bepergian keluar negeri dibanding menikmati alam yang tentunya akan memanjakan mereka.

Oleh karena itu ia tidak berhenti mengucap kagum ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kapal, dan perwujudan _forniture_ mewah didalam kapal itu benar adanya.

Ini bahkan seperti sebuah ruangan mewah hotel-hotel pada umumnya, bedanya, semua kemewahan ini ternyata bisa juga kau nikmati diatas air.

"Whoa.. orang-orang harus menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini."

Satu rangkulan menemani pujiannya terhadap ciptaan manusia yang tidak terpikirkan oleh akal.

Sebuah bisikan berhembus masuk memenuhi indera pendengarannya, suara berat yang selalu bisa menggetarkan seluruh badannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk mencicipi semua ini, kau bisa menikmatinya sepuasmu, ditambah bonus diriku yang bersedia memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, bukankah ini sebuah paket lengkap Baekhyunnie?"

Kecupan ringan berbekas di telinganya, entah kenapa setiap kali suara berat itu berbisik padanya, respon tubuhnya selalu berubah menjadi lebih panas dari suhu normalnya, ini benar-benar liburan paket lengkap yang mungkin hanya terjadi seumur hidup sekali.

Baekhyun selesai mengelilingi keseluruhan kapal yang akan membawanya berlayar malam ini, ada satu tempat yang begitu menarik perhatian Baekhyun dikapal ini.

Setelah makan malam romantis yang sengaja diperuntukan untuknya, Baekhyun mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar menghabikan waktu bersama dibagian atas kapal.

Bagian atas kapal itu dibiarkan terbuka namun memungkinkan bagi mereka yang ingin sekedar memakai tempat itu untuk menikmati pemandangan.

Niat awalnya adalah Baekhyun ingin sekali melihat bintang dimalam hari, namun karena ini adalah edisi _Romantic Chanyeol_ , lelaki itu datang dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut.

Tubuh tingginya yang pertama kali berbaring ketika ia berada disamping gadis yang lebih kecil, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu larut dalam heningnya malam dengan langit bertabur bintang.

Hari ini cuacanya benar-benar bagus, bahkan udara malam ini tidak terlalu dingin untuk dipakai menghabiskan waktu diluar.

Bumi seperti berputar mengelilingimu.

Ratusan bintang itu bergerak begitu indah pada latar hitam yang tak berujung.

Segurat senyum tercipta ketika ia bersyukur bisa menjadi penikmat lukisan nyata yang tak ternilai harganya.

Desir air yang membawanya membuatnya semakin tenang, bahkan jika ia harus tersesat dalam lubuk biru, Baekhyun setidaknya masih bisa merasakan ketenangan yang akan menemaninya.

"Hei, apa aku diabaikan?"

Satu suara lain menariknya keluar, tidak sadar jika kini ada sosok nyata yang benar-benar menemaninya.

Lelaki itu menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan yang tersilang dibawah kapala, tubuhnya terlentang dengan selembar selimut hangat sebagai alasnya.

Tidakkah Baekhyun terlalu serakah sekarang?

Bahkan karya Tuhan malam ini pun terasa belum cukup sehingga manusia lain yang mencintainya turut hadir menemani hari-harinya yang terasa semakin indah.

Sebenarnya tidak ada ungkapan yang bisa menggambarkan betapa indahnya malam ini bagi Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia hanya berbaring memeluk tubuh lelaki yang entah kenapa begitu berarti baginya.

"Apa kau sedang melamunkan sesuatu? Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?"

Tidak ada yang kurang malam ini, semuanya sudah terasa lebih dari cukup, Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal lain, ini sudah menjadi nikmat yang tak terhitung baginya, hingga yang ditakutkan olehnya hanyalah waktu yang akan mengakhiri kebahagiaan bersama lelaki yang sedang dipeluk olehnya sekarang.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Rangkulan hangat pada pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun sadar jika lelaki ini terlalu memanjakan dirinya.

Apa yang selama ini dikhawatirkan oleh lelaki ini hanyalah kebahagiaan dirinya?

"Ini sempurna ahjussi, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, terlalu jauh dari ekspetasiku, hingga kupikir ini terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah liburan biasa."

"Benarkah? Padahal Jongdae juga memberikan campur tangannya dalam mempersiapkan semua ini."

Baekhyun terkekeh lembut ketika akhirnya satu kenyataan diketahui olehnya, bukankah lelaki tua ini benar-benar telah berusaha sekuat tenaga? Kenapa pula ia harus meminta bantuan sekertarisnya untuk mempersiapkan semua ini?

Baekhyun bahkan akan menyukainya meski mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Berhentilah menonton film romansa ahjussi, seleramu kolot sekali."

"Tapi Jongdae bilang gadis remaja sepertimu menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar?"

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia lihat tajam sorot itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya, haruskah Baekhyun kembali memberinya sebuah hadiah?

Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menangkup rahang tajam kekasihnya, sedikit mendekatkan wajah untuk menyampaikan satu kecupan terimakasih atas rasa sayang yang selama ini lelaki itu berikan untuknya.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, saat kau berada disebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak ada seorangpun disana. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai pantai, bahkan saat aku mengetahui diriku yang tidak bisa berenang. Rasanya menyenangkan. Saat kau berada diatas air namun tidak tenggelam."

Satu kecupan lain menyapa keningnya,

Mungkin Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, untuk beberapa alasan ia bahkan harus menahan rindu ketika lelakinya tidak bisa mengenyampingkan pekerjaan dan menyibukkan diri dengan jadwal sehari-harinya. Maka saat Baekhyun bisa menggapai lelaki ini dan menyita seluruh waktunya, rasanya semua perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini terbayarkan dengan begitu sempurna.

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan meskipun itu melewati batas kemampuanmu. Itu tidak semata-mata membuatmu harus berhenti dan tidak mencoba. Selama ada kemungkinan, selalu ada keajaiban. Jika berenang merupakan sebuah ketidakmungkinan untukmu, keajaiban yang tercipta adalah, orang lain yang membantu mewujudkan keinginanmu dalam berbagai hal. Beginilah caraku mewujudkan apa yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau rasakan."

"Aku tau jika aku tidak secara langsung mengapung diatas air, tapi aku bisa merasakan pergerakannya. Mengambang mengikuti pergerakan air, kau tidak tau akan dibawa kemana oleh air yang terus mengalir. Tapi apa salahnya jika kau bisa menikmati luasnya langit yang bertaburan bintang? Langit malam terasa seratus kali lebih indah saat kau melihatnya secara langsung diatas air, seolah-olah kau sedang terbang karna tubuhmu terasa begitu ringan. Terbang diantara kilauan bintang yang indah. Ahjussi tau apa yang lebih indah dari itu semua?"

Satu cubitan ia berikan pada hidung kecil gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya, menyenangkan sekali bisa mendengar kekasihnya itu bercerita tentang apa yang sedang dirasakan olehnya, bahkan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu adalah seorang gadis yang ternyata menyukai hal-hal kecil yang dialami olehnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Saat kau terbang diantara kilauan bintang bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Lalu apa kau tau perasaan yang lebih indah daripada terbang diantara kilauan bintang bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

Baekhyun tidak ingin terbang terlalu awal, maka dari itu ia menahan senyumannya yang mungkin akan terbentang hingga menyentuh telinganya,

"Tidak tau, beritau aku!"

"Saat kau terbang diantara kilauan bintang bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, namun bintang-bintang itu iri karena manusia sepertiku lebih memilih menikmati keindahan yang kau miliki sebagai favoritku."

Ucapan yang terlontar selanjutnya tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang kian menyebar hingga keseluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya, senyum itu terlalu berbahaya untuknya. Itu akan menyebabkan kekasihnya terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, dan itu akan merusak detak jantungnya yang selalu berlebihan ketika senyum mempesona dan tatapan dalam itu hanya ditujukan untuknya.

"Ahjussi.. sejak kapan kau mempelajari semua ini?"

"Aku tidak mempelajarinya, yang aku ucapkan memanglah sebuah kenyataan indah yang kurasakan."

"Eiy.. kau pasti sudah merencanakannya kan? Apa Jongdae ahjussi juga membantu ahjussi dalam mempersiapkan hal ini?"

Suara itu teredam ketika yang mengatakannya hanya bisa bersembunyi malu didalam dekapannya.

Hanya akui saja Byun, kau sudah jatuh pada lelaki ini bukan?

Dibalik itu semua, hal yang sebelumnya membuat yang lebih besar terganggu kembali muncul.

Saat kebahagiaan yang sedang kau alami, ada beberapa hal yang membuatmu berpikir bagaimana cara mempertahankan kebahagiaan ini agar tetap berlangsung, atau apakah ada cara untuk menghentikan waktu? Ketika itu semua bermunculan, ada satu pertanyaan besar sebagai titik hitam yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi lubang.

 _Bagaimana jika semuanya berakhir?_

Halusnya helai coklat itu akan ia ingat pada setiap inchi kulitnya. Malam ini langitnya memang begitu indah. Ia pun ikut larut ketika kelip cahaya diatas sana kian bersinar diantara gelapnya selimut malam.

Jika memang terdapat sebuah akhir, bukankah seharusnya terdapat penghindaran yang mungkin bisa menyelematkannya dari sebuah perpisahan?

Fakta tentang apa yang akan ia hadapi ketika kembali nanti sungguh membuat Chanyeol tidak tenang diri.

Bagaimana ia mempertahankan gadisnya agar tetap disampingnya?

Jika pernikahan adalah salah satu jalan keluarnya, akankah Chanyeol mendapat restu setelah ia mengakui jika dirinya telah mencuri sebuah permata?

Lalu, bagaimana pendapat Baekhyun ketika ia meminta gadisnya untuk menikah dengannya?

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm? kenapa?"

Wajah mungil itu terangkat saat bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang kelu untuk menanyakan sebuah tanggapan.

Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya?

"Baek.. apa kau ingin me.."

Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal ketika mata anak anjing itu menyorotnya dengan raut penasaran. Ia kedipkan kedua matanya menimang-nimang apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia melayangkan pertanyaan itu?

"Me?"

"Me- me.. men.. meni.."

Apakah ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika ia menanyakannya?

Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?

Ia hanya bertanya, tidak meminta, seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah bukan?

Tubuhnya memanas tanpa alasan ketika sepasang alis bertaut semakin bingung, Baekhyun kian penasaran tentang apa yang akan dikatakan dibalik gagap yang tercipta pada kekasihnya, sedang Chanyeol seperti terpotong lidahnya ketika ia tidak bisa mengatakan satu kata terakhir dari pertanyaannya.

"Meni.. meninggalkan ahjussi?"

Oke Park, sebaiknya kau harus melatih mentalmu terlebih dahulu untuk masalah ini.

"Hah? Y-ya! Hahaha, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Baek?"

Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk sekedar meminta pendapat kekasihnya mengenai pernikahan dimana Chanyeol secara tulus meminta gadisnya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama dirinya dengan keluarga kecil yang akan mereka bangun bersama. tapi satu pertanyaan mudah itu cukup membuat Chanyeol dilanda penasaran.

Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya bukan?

"Tentusaja aku tidak akan meninggalkan ahjussi. Tidak untuk saat ini. Selama ahjussi tidak bersikap menyebalkan, tenang saja.. aku tidak akan meninggalkan ahjussi. Jadi.. jadilah kekasih yang baik mulai sekarang."

Dua sipit itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit ketika gadisnya tersenyum begitu manis.

Mungkin ia akan berhenti berperilaku menyebalkan jika saja gadisnya terus berperilaku menggemaskan seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, kekasihmu ini akan berperilaku lebih baik lagi jika bocah nakal ini menjadi anak penurut dan berperilaku menggemaskan seperti sekarang untuk waktu yang lama."

Hari lain mereka temui di Jeju.

Pagi ini ketika kapal yang dinaiki oleh mereka berhenti pada sebuah dangkalan, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk kembali memakai pakaian renang dengan dua pasang _flippers_ di masing-masing tangannya.

"Apa kita akan berenang lagi ahjussi?"

Baekhyun bingung namun tetap mengenakan pelampung ketika kekasihnya membantu mengenakan rompi mengembung itu pada dirinya.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku akan mengajakmu melihat dunia air yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika berhasil memasangkan pelampung pada kekasih pendeknya, ia kemudian memasangkan _snorkeling gear_ pada kepala yang lebih kecil darinya.

Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat dengan kilau dalam manik coklatnya, ia segera mengikat surainya, namun terdiam di detik selanjutnya.

"Tapi.. bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku tidak bisa berenang? Bagaimana jika aku tenggelam?"

"Tidak akan. Kau sudah mengenakan pelampung, itu akan membuatmu mengapung diatas air. Dan jangan lupakan jika kau memiliki pelatih yang sangat hebat disini."

Kilau itu kembali hadir dibalik wajah antusias kekasihnya, terdengar begitu menyenangkan, dan Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk bisa melihat dunia air yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Itu hebat! Tolong jaga aku pelatih!"

"Tentu saja putriku, kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan Chanyeol segera mengenakan perlengkapan menyelam yang ia butuhkan.

Bukankah _Snorkeling_ dipagi hari, merupakan awalan yang bagus untuk memulai hari? Itu akan membuatmu terasa segar dengan cuaca sempurna yang akan menyambutmu pada sebuah petualangan surga bawah laut yang begitu indah.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan sebelum yang lebih tinggi menuntun kekasih pendeknya untuk meloncat menghampiri segarnya air laut, airnya berwarna biru kehijauan, warna yang terlihat berkilau hingga kau bisa melihat dasarnya.

Sesaat Baekhyun sempat gugup dan khawatir, meski Chanyeol bilang ia tidak akan membiarkannya tenggelam, perasaan takut itu masihlah menghantuinya. Apalagi mengetahui ia langsung meloncat dari atas kapal, sudah pasti permukaan air itu tidaklah dangkal bukan?

Genggamannya kian mengerat ketika seluruh badannya mengecap rasa dingin dari jernihnya air laut.

Tidak ada dasar yang bisa ia pijak hingga seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam dibawah air, namun genggaman lain pada tangannya membuat tubuhnya mengapung tanpa usaha sekalipun.

Kepalanya kembali muncul kepermukaan bersamaan dengan wujud kekasihnya yang mengapung diatas air.

"Lihat? Kau tidak tenggelam bukan?"

Kedua kakinya otomatis bergerak mengayun didalam air, sedang separuh tubuh bagian atasnya tetap berada dipermukaan.

Semuanya terasa benar-benar ringan.

"Whoah.. ini hebat sekali! Ahjussi, aku yakin jika aku tidak bisa merasakan dasarnya, tapi aku benar-benar bisa mengapung sekarang!"

Baekhyun berujar senang, menampik rasa takut yang menyelimuti sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar hebat. Pelampungnya benar-benar bekerja, dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Karna itulah keselamatan yang pertama. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini muridku."

Chanyeol kemudian meniup _snorkel_ yang menyatu dengan kacamata renang kekasihnya, memberitau gadisnya bagaimana cara menggunakan perlengkapan renang mereka.

"Buka mulutmu sayang."

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan segera membuka mulutnya, jemari kekasihnya mengarahkan benda berbentuk selang memasuki mulutnya,

"Masukkan ini kedalam mulutmu, ketika kau menyelam, jangan bernafas menggunakan hidung, tapi hiruplah udara melalui mulutmu. Jangan khawatir, ini akan membantumu tetap bernafas ketika kepalamu berada didalam air nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang berisi _mouthpiece_.

"Buka matamu, dan berenanglah seperti biasa. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai ini."

Lelaki tampannya kembali tersenyum dan Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, hingga tangannya kembali digenggam dengan tarikan lembut yang membuatnya kembali menenggelamkan diri kedalam air.

Kini kepalanya sudah sepenuhnya terendam, dan hal menakjubkan segera menyambutnya.

Jika didarat kau hanya bertemu dengan manusia dan beberapa hewan yang sering kau temui didalam rumah ataupun dikebun binatang,

Maka pemandangan bawah laut sungguh sangat spesial!

Air yang jernih sama sekali tidak menghalangi indahnya termbu karang dengan ikan-ikan kecil didasar sana.

Baekhyun baru tau jika dunia lain yang belum pernah ia lihat ini begitu indah, riuk air dari permukaan terlihat bersinar, dengan sinar matahari yang menembus kedalam air, menciptakan guratan cahaya yang indah saat kau melihatnya dari dalam air.

Airnya terasa sejuk dan menyegarkan, Baekhyun tidak ada niatan untuk melupakan setiap hal yan ia lihat sekarang. Ini seperti kau bisa dengan bebas berada didalam air tanpa takut kehabisan udara, tanpa takut tenggelam.

Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Tak jarang Chanyeol yang berenang disampingnya menunjuk pada terumbu karang dimana ada beberapa ikan kecil yang bermain-main.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia mencoba menggapai seekor ikan kecil yang ia coba dekati, meski ikan-ikan itu selalu berenang menjauh ketika ia mencoba menyapanya, Baekhyun tetap senang, dan Chanyeol akan membuat simbol _OK_ dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

Chanyeol benarlah memegang ucapannya. Lelaki itu terus menjaganya selama mereka berada didalam air, genggaman tangannya tidak pernah terlepas ketika mereka menyelam bersama, berenang disamping kekasihnya kemanapun gadisnya pergi.

Hingga ketika mereka memutuskan untuk kembali mengambang dipermukaan, Baekhyun baru sadar jika mereka telah berenang cukup jauh dari kapal mereka.

Chanyeol membantu melepaskan kacamata renangnya dan mengusap beberapa tetes air yang megenai wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Itu luar biasa ahjussi! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

"Yeah, kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya, hingga kau tidak sadar telah membawaku terlalu jauh dari kapal."

"Apa kita akan segera kembali?"

Yang lelaki kembali menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya, mengangkatnya hingga ia bisa melihat jika jemari lentik itu telah pucat dengan beberapa keriput yang tercipta disetiap jemarinya.

"Ya, kurasa murid kesayanganku akan sakit jika kita terus berada didalam air. Ayo kembali."

Lelaki itu kemudian mengecup bibir tipis yang mulai bergetar karna suhu dingin yang diterima oleh tubuhnya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kelas mereka dan berenang kembali menuju kapal.

Tujuh hari yang terasa singkat itu akhirnya berakhir.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus kemabali pulang kerumahnya, layaknya mimpi yang indah, Baekhyun harus kembali bangun dan menjalani kesehariannya.

Mereka pulang dengan tambahan tas yang tak ikut serta sebelumnya, tas itu berisi _buah tangan_ yang Baekhyun beli untuk keluarganya, dan juga untuk sahabat dekatnya, Minseok.

Tentusaja itu semua menggunakan uang kekasihnya, ditambah kekasih kaya nya itu membebaskannya untuk membeli apapun yang ia inginkan, saat itu pula Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang bos yang akan membeli apapun yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika ia bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia melihat beberapa postingannya di media sosial dibanjiri banyak komentar dari sahabatnya yang berada di Seoul, kini ia dan Chanyeol telah berada didalam pesawat siap untuk kembali, lelakinya juga nampak sedang asyik dengan ponselnya, karna ketika Baekhyun melirik keberadaan Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya, lelaki itu nampak serius memandang layar ponselnya.

Mungkin itu mengenai pekerjaannya.

Namun yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol nyatanya bukan mengenai pekerjaannya, namun fokusnya tak bergerak pada sebuah pesan masuk yang baru saja ia terima.

 _Hei, kau tidak mengganti nomor ponselmu kan? Besok aku akan segera berangkat. Apa kau sudah tau berita mengenai kunjungan ku ke Seoul? Kurasa Kris sudah memberitau mu saat itu. dan ya.. aku akan benar-benar kembali. Kudengar Jongin juga memiliki beberapa urusan yang mengharuskannya ke Seoul. Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan? Haruskah aku memberitau Kris untuk datang agar kita bisa melakukan pesta bersama? hahaha. Mari bertemu setelah aku sampai disana Chanyeol. Aku ingin kedatangan ku disambut dengan sebuah pesta oleh tuan rumah._

"Whoah.. dia benar-benar datang!"

Baekhyun berseru ditempatnya, Chanyeol refleks memalingkan pandangannya ketika jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ia berfikir jika Baekhyun telah membaca pesan singkat yang ia terima, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang masih bermain dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol menghela lega lalu segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan yang barusaja ia terima, setelahnya rasa penasaran menumpuk dalam benakknya, ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya membuat kekasihnya ini begitu ribut?

Matanya mengintip tentang apa yang sedang dilihat oleh gadisnya, layar pintar itu memperlihatkan sebuah postingan media sosial, namun objek yang berada didalam foto itu tidaklah asing baginya, maka Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan badan agar bisa lebih jelas melihat siapa sosok yang nampak familiar itu.

"Astaga.. haruskah aku datang menemuinya?"

Baekhyun masih bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sedang Chanyeol lamat-lamat memperhatikan satu persatu foto yang dilihat oleh kekasihnya.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol jelas tau siapa sosok itu.

"K-kau.. penggemarnya?"

Kalimatnya otomatis terlontar ketika ingin segera mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun ketahui dari sosok ini.

Salah satu perancang busana terkenal yang telah memasarkan produknya dijantung ibukota fashion _Paris, Perancis._

Dan kini perancang busana itu kembali.

Kembali dan meminta untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Ahjussi, kau tau perancang Do Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **'Epilogue -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah.. lihat ini! Berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan selama disana Baek? Aku yakin jika Chanyeol berperan sebagai pelayan setia yang rela menggesekkan kartunya demi membelikan semua keinginanmu."

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali kuliah.

Dan Minseok telah berubah menjadi seorang wartawan ketika ia tinggal berlibur selama seminggu. Sahabatnya itu tidak membiarkan satu detikpun berlalu ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali setelah terpisahkan oleh libur semester. Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, pertanyaan pun mulai berhamburan untuk menjawab rasa penasaran yang membuatnya _lapar._

Utaian pertanyaan itu tertunda ketika Baekhyun memberinya sebuah _buah tangan_ sebuah gelang mutiara yang terlihat mahal, namun ternyata kehadiran hadiah itu tetap tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Chanyeol dengan segala rasa penasarannya.

"Astaga, haruskah aku menceritkan bagaimana dia bernafas? Aku menikmati liburannya, dan ahjussi itu benar-benar memanjakanku seperti seorang ratu. Apakah itu sudah cukup?"

"Ow.. lalu bagaimana dengan malam panas kalian? Apakah dia memanjakanmu seperti seorang ratu saat diatas ranjang?"

"DASAR GILA."

"Haha, baiklah, kau tidak perlu menceritakan bagian itu, aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga undangan pernikahan kalian sampai dirumah ku, benar kan?"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan merah yang menjalar dikedua pipinya, sahabatnya ini memang sedang menggodanya, atau memang ia mengetahui jika ia sudah berbagi malam berasama kekasihnya? Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitaunya mengenai hal privasi seperti itu, tentu saja Minseok tidak akan mengetahuinya kan?

"Bagaimana dengan liburanmu?"

Akhirnya setelah Baekhyun memajukkan bibirnya karena kesal, ia mengganti topik yang tidak perlu mereka perpanjang, lalu ia berubah senang ketika ia mengetahui jika sahabatnya itu pulang ke China untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kelurganya disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah tau jika berita mengenai perancang Do itu benar-benar akan menggelar pameran busana disini? Apa itu benar jika ternyata dia adalah sahabatnya dosen Kang? Bukankah itu hebat? Kau akan kesana?"

"Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa akan hal itu, kau tidak akan percaya karena ternyata ahjussi juga mengatakan padaku jika dia mengenal Do Kyungsoo!"

"Astaga, benarkah?!"

"Iya! Dia bilang bahkan dia akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan pribadi dengannya."

"Itu gila! Kau harus ikut dengannya!"

"Aku sudah memintanya, dan ahjussi bilang aku boleh ikut jika aku mau!"

Dua gadis itu menjerit bersamaan entah karena apa. Mereka berdua berhasil membuat keributan dipagi hari yang membuat berapa mahasiswa lain melirik mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Bukankah setiap perempuan melakukan hal yang sama ketika mereka membicarakan idola mereka?

"Apa jangan-jangan Park Chanyeol mengenal perancang Do Kyungsoo karena sebelumnya ia ikut andil dalam dunia fashion juga? Ehm.. maksudku, kau juga tau kan jika sebelumnya ia dekat dengan Jung Jaemin, mereka sama-sama perancang busana, mungkinkah Park Chanyeol itu akan menjalin kerja sama dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

Asumsinya tentang berbagai hal ternyata tidak hilang bahkan ketika Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengannya selama satu minggu, namun setidaknya pemikiran itu bisa dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

Baekhyun tidak sempat menanyakan perihal bagaimana ahjussi itu bisa mengenal idolanya, karna saking senangnya, Baekhyun tidak memikirkan hal penting seperti itu, karena yang paling penting adalah ia akan segera bertemu dengan idolanya.

Namun sayang, kenyatannya, mereka lebih dekat dari perkiraanmu Baekhyun.

Percakapan menyenangkan pagi mereka memani keduanya dalam perjalanan menuju bengunan fakultasnya, rasanya banyak sekali hal yang ingin Baekhyun ceritakan pada sahabat yang dirindukannya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara lain memanggilnya dari belakang, lamunannya tentang hubungan apa yang dimiliki kekasih dengan idolanya itu memudar ketika Baekhyun refleks membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui pemilik suara asing yang memanggilnya.

Seorang perempuan berambut pendek.

Perempuan yang ditemui olehnya disebuah kafetaria saat sarapan dikampus, tahun terakhirnya diperkuliahan, kakak tingkat yang diketahuinya dari jurusan Ekonomi.

Xi Luhan.

"Kau Baekhyun, benar? Kita pernah bertemu dulu, dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Dua orang gadis duduk bersama pada sebuah kursi dengan pemandangan lapang universitas mereka. Terlihat terlalu hening untuk membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin terlalu canggung untuk sekedar memulai sebuah percakapan basa-basi, tidak seperti yang terjadi ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dalam sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

"Aku.. mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu."

Yang berambut pendek memulai awal perbincangan mereka, akan lebih baik jika ia segera menyelesaikan maksud dari tujuannya untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya.

"Pada hari itu, setelah kau pergi, aku akhirnya tau jika ternyata kau adalah orang yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh rekanku dulu. Maafkan aku.."

Permintaan maaf itu terlontar begitu saja, sebenarnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa disampaikan olehnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ia menghindari partner kerjanya dulu, itu semua karena perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya. Hari-harinya ia penuhi dengan membayangkan bagaimana perasaan gadis yang secara tidak langsung telah dihancurkan olehnya.

Jika terus dipikirkan, memang ia adalah seoarang yang bersalah. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan milik orang lain, hingga kebodohan dalam dirinya membuat hancurnya sebuah hubungan yang telah dibangun dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Kenyataan yang didapat ketika kau melihat mantan kekasihmu masih bersama-sama dengan cinta barunya, pastilah sangat menyakitkan, dan Luhan tidak pernah bisa membayangkan jika ia berada dalam posisi itu.

"Hmm.. jika yang kau maksud adalah saat aku melihat kalian bersama pagi itu, tidak apa-apa. Sehun telah mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya."

"Ini memang salahku, harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, aku terlalu naif pada diriku sendiri, tanpa tau akulah penyebab dari semua rasa sakitmu.."

"Ya.. kau benar, aku tersiksa sekali saat itu, rasanya seperti hancur, kau tau? Hahaha. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Aku sudah tidak menemuinya akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan udara pagi hari yang menyapa mereka. Dihirupnya dalam udara menyegarkan itu hingga ia bisa merasakan segar memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Sebenarnya, itu sudah tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku telah menyerah pada cinta pertamaku, dan aku sudah merelakannya. Mungkin aku terlalu egois saat itu, hingga aku mengabaikan usaha seseorang yang nyatanya lebih baik dan tidak menyerah akan diriku. Dan sekarang aku bahagia."

Sebuah senyum lebar dengan tulus ia perlihatkan.

Baekhyun tidak lagi lari dari masalahnya, ia tidak akan bersembunyi lagi.

Dan kali ini ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari dirinya yang dulu.

Namun wajah muram yang sedang berhadapan dengannya sekarang membuatnya tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Tatapan penuh sesal yang menatapnya itu membuatnya berpikir, mungkin perempuan ini teralu banyak menyalahkan dirinya, hingga akan sedikit sulit untuk meyakinkan perempuan dihadapannya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Hmm.. mungkin Sehun adalah seseorang yang menemaniku selama menyusuri sebuah jalan yang panjang hingga pada akhirnya, dipenghujung jalan aku bertemu dengan orang lain yang benar-benar mencintaiku, dan mungkin aku hanya orang yang mengantarnya bertemu dengan cintanya yang sesungguhnya. Sehun tidak akan melakukannya jika hatinya tidak merasa yakin. Aku megetahuinya, karena aku mengenalnya sejak aku berada disatu sekolah yang sama dengannya dulu."

Yang berambut panjang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya pada cerahnya langit pagi hari, jika harus diingat kembali, perjalanan yang ia tempuh dengan orang yang salah itu memang penuh warna dan sangat menyenangkan.

Namun apa yang bisa dipertahankan ketika orang itu memang tidak diciptakan untuknya?

Mereka menemui akhir yang berbeda pada ujungnya.

Terdapat kebahagiaan lain yang harus ia mulai dari awal, dengan orang yang berbeda.

 _Itu seperti persimpangan jalan. Kau akhirnya mengetahui ketika orang yang selama ini berjalan denganmu, pada akhirnya memilih jalan lain untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dan ketika kau berbelok, kau akan mengetahui jika sebenarnya yang akan menemanimu kembali kerumah adalah orang yang akan tinggal bersamamu disana._

"Sehunnie tidak buruk. Cobalah.. aku yakin dia tidak akan melukai hati orang lain lagi setelah ini."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada perempuan yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, memang mungkin beberapa kenyataan tidak bisa langsung kau terima dan kau jalani.

Jika memamang itu sulit, maka tak apa.

Tak apa jika kau merasa sedih dan memilih untuk sendiri.

Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri, karna ketika sampai pada waktunya, kau pasti bisa menerima semuanya dengan sendirinya.

"Mungkin dia sedang menjalani siksaannya sekarang, tapi jika kau terus menghindarinya, kau mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama pada akhirnya. Selalu ada hasil saat kau memperjuangkan sesuatu, mungkin Sehun masih belum bisa mendapatkan hasilnya sekarang, tapi jika kau ingin mencobanya, cobalah.. aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Kini Baekhyun menggenggam tangan yang saling bertautan, meremasnya pelan meyakinkan jika ia tidak perlu berada dalam perasaan bersalah untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

"Sehun adalah orang yang baik, aku tau sekali mengenai itu. Dia juga begitu perhatian dan kau akan dengan mudah merasakan ketulusannya. Kurasa yang kukatakan barusan terdengar seperti omong kosong, karna memang aku tidak ingin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Terlalu menyakitkan jika aku harus mengingat masa itu, tapi percayalah, Sehun tidak terlalu buruk untuk diperjuangkan."

Lagipula Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang jahat.

Tidak ada lagi yang harus ia pertahankan dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, dan semua rasa takut dan sakit yang ia rasakan kini perlahan telah hilang.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menyimpan benci, jadi jika memang sudah berakhir, maka berakhirlah.

Dan lihatlah itu sebagai cerita lain yang sangat berharga untuk dijadikan sebuah pelajaran.

"Terimakasih.."

Senyum yang tertahan kemudian tercipta pada bibir kecilnya, lagipula perempuan ini sangatlah cantik dan juga ramah, setidaknya Sehun tidak terlalu salah dalam mencari penggantinya.

"Yeah.. kau harus mentelaktirku makan lain kali."

 _Terimakasih telah menerima rasa bersalahku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **'Epilogue -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan.

Ia akan melakukan sebuah pengakuan.

Pengakuan dosa besar.

Sebuah pertemuan sengaja ia lakukan dengan keluarga kekasihnya yang kini telah berkumpul pada sebuah ruangan dengan pertanyaan dimasing-masing kepala.

Tidak ada yang tau tentang apa maksud dari kedatangannya hari ini, Chanyeol bahkan meminta secara pribadi agar tuan Byun pulang ke kediamannya ditengah-tengah istirahat makan siangnya.

Ia harus segera memberitau hal ini, meskipun berakhir dengan sebuah penolakan, Chanyeol tidak akan mundur dari jalan yang sudah ia lewati selama ini.

 _Sir, I'm bit nervous bout being here today, still not real sure what I'm going to say. So bear with me please if I take up too much of your time._

"Maafkan aku jika aku telah mengganggu waktu anda, tapi ada suatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan secara langsung dan mungkin ini akan terdengar serius, namun aku yakin dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang."

Semua keluarga kekasihnya kini terdengar semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan lelaki ini sampaikan. Kekasihnya sedang tidak ada dirumah, maka dari itu ia sengaja memperisapkan pertemuan ini, karna kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa diam saja.

Sebuah kotak berlapis _beludru_ ia keluarkan dari saku celananya, membuka kotak kecil bersampul pita dan menunjukkan isian didalamnya.

Sepasang cincin berkilau terlihat tersimpan dengan rapih didalamnya, ia simpan kotak itu pada sebuah meja dimana seluruh keluarga kekasihnya duduk bersampingan dihadapannya.

 _See in this box is a ring for your daughter, She's my everything and all that I know is it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side. Cause very soon I'm hoping that I.._

"Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalan besar. Aku telah mencuri hal yang paling berharga dalam dirinya, aku tau jika aku tidak berhak, aku tau aku merusaknya, tapi aku ingin menebusnya dengan jiwaku."

 _Can marry your daughter and make her my wife, I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life, and give her the best of me til the day that I die._

Ada sebuah perasaan kecewa dan amarah yang harus ditelan.

Nyonya Byun tidak memberikan reaksi ketika ia cukup mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang dihadapi.

Sedangkan anak sulung mereka mengepalkan tangan ketika tau maksud dari ucapan kekasih adiknya yang barusaja mengakui sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku akan menghukum diriku seumur hidup, dengan bertanggung jawab dan menemani putrimu selama sisa hidupku. Tuan Byun, ijinkan aku melamar putrimu, dan menjadikannya sebagai ratuku."

 _I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've seen. I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle, on the arm of her father. On the day that I marry your daughter._

Final, sebuah permintaan restu terlontar dari belah bibir lelaki yang sedang menghadap orangtua pemilik gadisnya.

Mungkin dia tidak tau malu ketika secara langsung mengaku telah berbuat salah, namun masih berani untuk meminta restu akan dirinya yang akan bertanggung jawab.

Mungkin dia hanya seorang lelaki berengsek yang datang ketika ia telah mencuri sesuatu lalu dengan mudahnya meminta maaf.

Tapi jangan hentikan dirinya ketika ia serius dengan akhir yang akan ia ambil.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika nasi telah menjadi bubur, daripada harus membuangnya, akan lebih baik jika ia menerima dan tetap memakannya.

Karena itu adalah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri.

"Lakukanlah."

Pria berumur yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban.

Sebuah kata dimana restu yang ia berikan untuk kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

"Hanya itu? Appa tidak marah karena lelaki ini merusak anak appa?!"

Si anak sulung tidak bisa menerima begitu saja omong kosong dari lelaki berengsek ini.

Jika lelaki itu bilang ia akan menebus kesalahan dengan jiwanya, maka Baekboom akan melenyapkan siapa saja yang berani merusak adik satu-satunya.

"Kau pikir hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi? Aku malah telah memikirkannya selama jauh-jauh hari. Tidaklah mungkin jika merka pulang dalam keadaan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku mengetahuinya bahkan tanpa Baekhyun memberitauku sebelumnya. Aku memang marah. sangat marah. Tapi aku menunggu hingga lelaki ini cukup jantan untuk mengakui dosanya, atau malah memilih menjadi seorang pecundang yang diam dan menunggu hingga ia menikahi putriku. Tapi sepertinya lelaki kurang ajar itu memiliki cukup nyali untuk mengaku dan memberitau hal ini. Lelaki ini tidak tau malu karena secara terang-terangan mengaku telah merusak putriku lalu dengan kurang ajarnya dia meminta restuku untuk menikahi putri bungsuku. Itulah setidaknya hal yang bisa menahan amarahku."

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika sudah sepert ini, tanggung jawab apa yang bisa diberikan untuk merubah kenyataannya?

Waktu memang tidak berjalan mundur, begitupula dengan kenyataan yang sedang terjadi.

Maka jika lelaki ini berani untuk mengganti dengan sisa hidupnya, akan ia pastikan jika lelaki ini tidak akan lari dari perkataannya.

"Tapi tentu dengan satu siksaan sebagai balasan apa yang telah kau perbuat. Aku tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun menikah sebelum dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Jadi tunggulah dia selama tiga tahun. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari putriku Chanyeol-ssi."

Akhir dari permintaan restu itu adalah waktu yang harus ia tunggu untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Jikapun itu memakan sepuluh tahun, selama Chanyeol memiliki detak jantungnya, ia akan melakukannya.

Kepergiannya dari kediaman Byun meninggalkan sebuah kekecewaan, meski ia sudah mengatakan keseriusannya akan putri bungsunya, namun tetap saja sebuah kepercayaan yang telah dibangun tidak lagi sempurna.

Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tak apa, dirinya bisa menerima resiko dari setiap perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

"Baekboom, aku-"

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai sudut bibirnya.

Kepalan kuat itu berhasil merobek kulit bibirnya ketika ia menerima hantaman keras yang membuat deretan giginya ngilu dengan kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

Tak berhenti disana, ketika sebuah cengkraman kuat pada kerah bajunya membuat Chanyeol tidak sempat menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

"Aku sudah menahannya daritadi sialan. Jika kau memiliki cukup nyali, buktikan padaku berengsek. Jangan sentuh adikku lagi."

Nafasnya naik turun, lelaki yang sedang mencengkram pakaian kerjanya itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan amarah dibalik mata coklatnya. Emosinya meluap ketika lelaki ini terlalu leluasa dengan kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan. Jika saja ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, mungkin ia akan mengirim lelaki ini pada liang kuburnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya seperti lelaki. Penggal kepalaku jika aku berani menempatkan tanganku pada dirinya. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku Baekboom-ssi."

Ini tidak terlihat seperti rekan kerajanya yang ramah dan jenaka, namun ini adalah seorang kakak yang menunjukkan rasa sayang terhadap anggota keluarganya. Bahkan jika pukulan lain harus ia dapatkan, tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk tetap menerima dan tidak membalasnya.

"Pergilah berengsek. Jika appa ku telah memberikan ijinnya, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkannya dariku. Tidak sebelum kau membuktikan omong kosongmu. Dan hingga hari itu aku tidak melihat mu bersungguh-sungguh, aku bersumpah akan menyiapkan upacara pemakaman untukmu."

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya ketika hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan idolanya.

Tentusaja dengan bantuan kekasihnya yang tak disangka-sangka mengenal perancang busana yang ia idolakan ini.

Acara makan siangnya sudah diatur, dan kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat makan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Kau terlihat gugup. Kau seperti akan bertemu selebriti saja."

Canyeol terkekeh ditengah-tengah kegiatan mengemudikan kendaraannya, ia baru tau jika kekasihnya ini sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini, hingga ia marasa gugup saat mereka akhirnya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ya, ini merupakan pertama kali juga baginya untuk kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dimasa lalu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak pernah mencari tau lagi tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo setelah ia pergi ke luar negeri, namun ketika ia kembali melihat perwujudan gadis itu, sepertinya ia tidak banyak berubah.

"Ahjussi, apa tampilan ku sudah benar? Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangannya ketika aku bertemu dengannya nanti?"

"Tentu, bahkan jika kau ingin meminta sebuah foto, aku akan dengan senang hati mengambilkan gambar untukmu."

"Itu hebat! Kalau begitu ahjussi saja yang memintakannya untukku ya?"

Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada setiap permintaan yang sangat ia inginkan.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau menau tentang hal apa yang akan kekasihnya bicarakan dengan idolanya nanti, tapi jika kekasihnya ini bersedia untuk membantu mengabulkan impiannya, apa salahnya untuk menjadi orang yang tidak tau malu sekali seumur hidupmu?

"Kupikir kau gemar sekali berbicara, kenapa kau tidak memintanya sendiri hm?"

"Entahlah, aku gugup sekali untuk hal ini. Ahjussi saja yang memintanya, ya?"

Baekhyun meraih sebelah tangan kekasihnya, menatapnya dengan penuh harap, meluncurkan tatapan memohon andalannya.

"Haha, baiklah, aku akan memintakannya untukmu."

Sebuah senyum dengan balasan genggaman pada tangan kekasihnya ia berikan, bersamaan dengan sampainya mereka pada tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol pun merasa sedikit agak gugup, mungkin akan terasa sangat canggung jika ia harus menemui cinta pertamanya itu seorang diri, maka dengan mengajak kekasihnya, mungkin akan membuat suasana mereka sedikit lebih _rileks_ , dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan ketika ia mengatakan akan mengajak orang lain dalam acara makan siang mereka.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Akhirnya suara itu ia dengar kembali, seorang wanita dewasa dengan anggun datang mengampiri, dibarengi dengan dua orang yang berdiri dari mejanya, tersenyum begitu cantik dengan bibinya yang membentuk gurat hati.

"Kyungsoo.."

Si lelaki dengan cepat membalas tangan yang terulur untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Wanita ini tumbuh dengan baik, dengan karir cemerlang dikedua tangannya.

"Bukankah ini sudah limat tahun lamanya?"

Senyum itu tidak luntur, teman semasa sekolahnya kini tumbuh semakin tinggi, semakin tampan, dan juga semakin mapan.

"Haha, kurasa ya."

Tatapan nostalgia itu berakhir ketika mata indahnya menangkap keberadaan gadis lain dalam pertamuan mereka, jadi ini orang yang Chanyeol bilang akan ikut serta dalam pertemuannya?

Salahkan kebodohan Chanyeol yang sempat melupakan kehadiran kekasihnya, karena ketika ia melihat lirikan mata dihadapannya, ia sadar jika ada orang lain yang harus ia perkenalkan.

"Oh aku belum sempat mengenalkannya, kenalkan, dia Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku."

Baekhyun segera membungkuk dengan perasaannya yang masih gugup, namun satu senyum ramah ia dapatkan dari rupa cantik idolanya.

"Wah cantik sekali, aku Do Kyungsoo, sahabat Chanyeol."

Kini bocah menyebalkan itu berubah menjadi orang dungu ketika idolanya melontarkan sebuah kalimat, tidak penting memang, namun Baekhyun seperti tidak bisa mengolah infromasi yang diterima indera pendengarannya.

"Dia terlalu gugup karena akan bertemu denganmu, duduklah."

Wanita modis itu kemudian duduk bergabung dengan meja mereka, sebenarnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercakap-cakap dan melepas rindu, entah kenapa suasananya kurang pas untuk menceritakan bagaimana mereka melewati hari-hari mereka sehingga mereka tumbuh dewasa secara terpisah.

Jadi yang mereka lalui adalah suasana formal makan siang yang membosankan.

Sedang Baekhyun masih belum bisa menangkap aura canggung yang terjalin diantara mereka, ia masih belum tahu jika nyatanya wanita ini adalah cinta pertama kekasihnya dimasa lalu, karena baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo memberitaunya jika mereka pernah menjadi teman baik dimasa lalu.

Sedang Baekhyun masih memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan, sosok yang dijadikannya motivasi selama ia menggapai mimpinya, tidak disangka jika orang yang berada dalam angan-angannya selama ini kini berada dihadapannya secara nyata.

"Dia bilang dia penggemarmu. Aneh sekali saat melihatnya tidak secerewet biasanya, sepertinya dia masih gugup."

"Oh benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka jika aku memiliki penggemar disini, apa kau mengikuti fashion juga?"

"A-ah ya.. a-aku kuliah di-dijurusan fashion."

"Wah itu hebat, aku mengenal salah satu dosen yang mengajar di Universitas Seoul, hmm dia banyak membantuku dalam mempersiapkan acaraku disini."

"A-apakah itu dosen Kang? Di-dia mengajar sebagai dosenku di Universitas."

"Astaga, tidakkah kau pikir dunia ini begitu sempit? Kau benar, dia temanku. Wah apakah dia mengajar mahasiswanya dengan benar? Kurasa dia terlalu mementingkan penampilan daripada menyampaikan pelajaran hahaha."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum ketika ia mendengarkan cerita wanita yang begitu sempurna dihadapannya, ternyata wanita ini begitu ramah dan sangat ceria, berbeda ketika ia hanya bisa melihatnya ditelevisi dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang tampil sebagai designer muda yang tangguh dan juga dewasa.

Hatinya berdegup bahagia ketika Chanyeol membantunya mengakrabkan diri, mungkin ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir baginya, jadi ia senang sekali bisa sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan idolanya.

Setelah mendapat tanda tangan pada buku catatan dan satu foto tersimpan didalam ponselnya, pertemuan makan siang itu harus berakhir ketika Kyungsoo harus segera kembali mengurus segala pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mentap ponselnya dengan senyum merekah disepanjang perjalanan ketika Chanyeol kembali mengantarnya ke kampus.

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu ketika memandang fotoku denganmu."

Lontaran cemburu itu dilayangkan ketika Chanyeol merasa terabaikan disepanjang perjalanan, namun mata yang berair bahagia itu tidak Chanyeol ambil pusing ketika Baekhyun mengucap terimakasih tanpa henti.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya lagi jika ada waktu, sekarang, kembalilah belajar, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang nanti."

Baekhyun kembali ceria ketika ia menceritakan semuanya ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Minseok untuk kelas mereka hari itu. Minseok tak kalah heboh ketika Baekhyun memamerkan tanda tangan dan foto yang berhasil ia dapatkan bersama sang idola, namun ketika Minseok mengeluarkan buku gambarnya, Baekhyun terdiam dengan separuh ingatannya yang tertinggal ditempat kekasihnya bekerja.

"Astaga, buku gambarku! Sepertinya aku lupa mangambilnya dikantor ahjussi, ahh bagaimana ini?"

"Apa? Dasar ceroboh, masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum kelas mulai, pakailah sepedaku dan bawa buku gambarmu! Kau ingin mati karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas ya?"

"Aish menyebalkan, aku akan segera kembali, aku pinjam sepedamu ya!"

Baekhyun yang bodoh harus berlari ketempat dimana sahabatnya memarkir sepeda, ia kayuh pedal itu secepat yang ia bisa,menuju tempat kerja kekasihnya untuk sebuah buku gambar penentu keselamatannya dikelas dosen killer mata kuliah terakhirnya.

Baekhyun kembali terengah dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal ketika ia berlari menuju lantai atas yang menjadi ruangan sang pemimpin perusahaan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengetuk, jadi saat ia tanpa ijin membuka pintu, langkahnya terpaku dengan nafasnya yang masih belum kembali normal.

Baekhyun masih ingat pakaian itu.

Pakaian modis yang ia lihat dikenakan oleh idolanya saat mereka makan siang berasama tadi.

Baekhyun masih mengingat tampilan itu.

Wanita yang sama yang kini duduk dimeja kerja kekasihnya, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat lelaki yang biasanya sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas diseluruh permukaan mejanya.

"Ahjussi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- ToBeContinue -**

Subhanalloh.. beres guys : ") siapa yang senang? WKWKWK

Aku gaktau kalo chap ini jadinya kayak drama dengan kelebihan gula dan garem (?) wkwk. Sudah cukup puas tidak?

Atau masih kurang amunisi nya?

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BE MATURE WITH ME.**

Segera siapkan salam perpisahan guys, karena ff yang lambat ini akhirnya akan tutup buku juga : ") sedih tapi bahagia aku wkwk.

Btw aku sebenarnya menyelipkan lirik lagu saat Chanyeol datang buat minta restu (?) lagunya enak, recomended buat didengerin sambil baca ff ini wkwk, judunya **Marry Your Daughter - BRKNRBTZ**

Restu sudah ditangan brayy, tinggal gas aja inimah, tapi gak tau deng lancar atau engganya B)

Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Yang dilihat sama Baekhyun sedikit ambigu.. responnya akan menjadi penentu apakah ff ini akan menjadi happy ending atau sad ending /g WKWKWK.

Oh iya, ada yang pengen aku kasih tau, daftar update FF ku kan

 **Unfortunate Soul**

 **A Half Life**

 **Be Mature With Me**

Nah otomatis setelah ini ff selanjutnya yang bakalan update adalah **Unfortunate Soul** , disambung **A Half Life**.

 **TAPI**... berhubung aku sadar diri kalo mengikuti daftar antrian, ini ff bakal kelar taon depan, wkwk jadi aku punya permintaan buat temen-temen yang masih mantengin ini cerita..

 **Kalau ff ini tembus review sampai 1000,** maka ff yang akan update didahulukan **BMWM** terlebih dahulu, biar cepet kelar dan akhirnya tamatt **YEAYYY!**

Ya itung-itung hadiah buat aku nulis deh, gapapa kan? Wkwkwk, meskipun gak janji bakalan fast update, tapi aku bakalan duluin **BMWM** buat updatean selanjutnya, bolehkah?

Terimakasih ya.. buat semua yang udah nemenin biku selama ini, akhirnya kita bakalan segera menemui akhir guys, ayo sampaikan pesan kesan kritik dan saran di kolom review, jangan lupa ya, tembusin smp 1000 **WKWKWKWKWK.**

Okey then, penasaran sama apa yang bakalan terjadi?

 **FOLLOW IG FOR MORE UPDATE: biikachu_**

 **See you soon guys! I LOVE YOU!**


	16. Will You?

Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika gadis yang telah keluar dari mobilnya itu benar-benar menghilang dari manik coklatnya.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang turut menelan wujud kekasihnya pada sebuah keramaian, dengan sosok yang kian menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. Ketika sosok yang dilihatnya hilang, maka saat itulah ia boleh kembali pulang.

Memutar stir kemudi, Chanyeol segera berkendara keluar area Universitas tempat kekasihnya memperkaya ilmu. Masih ada segudang kegiatan yang harus ia kerjakan, dan itu tidak dijadikan alasan untuk absen dari mengantar kekasihnya hingga selamat sampai ke Universitasnya.

Tidak ada upah yang ia dapat, tidak ada jasa yang sengaja ia carikan untuk mengantar jemput gadis pendek yang tidak berani pulang sendiri ke rumahnya, itu semua murni karena keinginannya, itu semua murni karena rasa ingin melindunginya, rasa cintanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta, Baekhyun tidak pernah tau menau tentang insiden dimana ia mendapatkan pukulan mentah dari kakak kandungnya, lamaran yang ia ajukan sepertinya tidak sampai ketelinganya, karena ketika hari berganti, Baekhyun tidaklah menunjukan sebuah reaksi. Mungkin keluarganya tidak memberitau perihal niat baiknya, yeah itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Namun itu semua tidak diambil hati, mari jadikan lamaran itu sebagai kejutan yang akan ia siapkan untuk tiga tahun mendatang.

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak kau ketahui sama sekali, mungkin itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah baru jika Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika ia mendatangi keluarganya secara pribadi.

Tidak ada yang harus ia urus lagi karena ia sudah mengisi perutnya dengan makanan mahal saat istirahat makan siang tadi. Tentusaja dengan sahabat lama yang menjadi tamunya, dditemani kekasihnya yang berubah antusias karena bisa bertemu dengan idolanya sekaligus mendapat bonus tanda tangan dan foto bersama.

Tidak ada yang membekas dalam ingatannya.

Semuanya berjalan begitu lancar dan biasa saja.

Baekhyun memang ajaib.

Bahkan ketika lelaki itu undur diri dari wujud mantan kekasihnya yang telah berubah seratus kali menjadi lebih rupawan, rupa itu tidak membayangi hati dan pikirannya,

Namun tetap saja wujud si bocah pendek yang menjadi pencuri akan semua atensinya.

Mungkin tidak ada pertemuan lain yang harus mereka adakan, karena jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau harus membahas apa jika ia dihadapkan secara langsung dengan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya dulu,

Rasanya mendebarkan.

Mendebarkan ketika kau belum melihatnya secara langsung, dengan kilasan _memory_ dan juga rasa sakit yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam kenangan buruk, namun ketika kau menghadapinya dan kembali mendengar suaranya, hatimu tetap berdetak seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada rasa yang mendebarkan, tidak ada rasa sakit.

Apakah seperti ini perasaan saat kau bisa merelakan seseorang?

Hatinya berdenyut damai, ketika lagi-lagi sosok Baekhyun yang berhasil membuatnya sejauh ini, tanpa obat, tanpa terapi penyembuhan, hatinya kini telah hidup kembali, dengan perasaan baru yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Lamunan yang menemaninya disepanjang perjalanan terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar dengan sebuah pesan masuk dilayarnya.

Mengambilnya dengan sebelah tangan, Chanyeol melihat jika sahabat lamanya kembali mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali, tapi saat aku melihat bangunan tinggi itu berlabel namamu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan singgah. Tapi aku tidak menemukan seorang pun diruang kuasamu. Apakah pemimpin perusahaan diperbolehkan berbuat seenaknya seperti ini? Rasanya aku belum cukup puas berbincang denganmu, aku masih menunggu disini untuk beberapa saat."_

Mungkin itu tidak cukup dalam menguji seberapa kuat dirinya jika ia harus menghadapi masalahnya seorang diri, mau bagaimanapun, itu tidak seharusnya dijadikan alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk membolos kerja ketika cinta pertamamu menunggu didalam kantor, jadi mari menjadi _profesional_ dan yakinkan jika hal ini sudah tidak menjadi sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hidupmu.

Ruangan kuasanya terbuka dengan seorang wanita yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketika mereka menghabiskan makan siang beberapa saat yang lalu, duduk pada sofa nyamannya dengan segelas minuman yang mungkin disiapkan oleh sekertarisnya.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol yang pertama berujar ketika ia memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh kau sudah kembali? Aku masih memilki banyak waktu disini, kenapa kau ingin sekali melihatku pergi?"

Pemilik ruangan itu kemudian mengambil sebuah duduk pada sofa yang sama berhadapan langsung dengan tamunya,

"Yah, seiingatku, kalian semua pergi meninggalkanku disini."

"Astaga, jangan bilang jika kau masih menyimpan rasa benci hingga sekarang Park?"

"Mungkin masih bersisa sedikit."

Percakapan itu mengalun begitu saja, dengan Kyungsoo yang kembali terkekeh oleh lontaran Chanyeol seperti dimasa lalu, lelaki ini ternyata masihlah sama.

"Jadi.. apa saja yang kulewatkan darimu?"

Kini si tamu mengajukan pertanyaan, inilah yang diinginkan olehnya, memiliki waktu bersama untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap mengenai masa lalu mereka yang tetap saja akan terdengar begitu menyenangkan meskipun kejadian itu telah dimakan oleh waktu.

"Hm.. entahlah? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan kemajuan yang kudapatkan dalam hidup, kurasa semuanya masih sama selain umurku yang terus bertambah."

"Kau tidak mau memberitauku tentang gadis itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihmu, itulah yang aku dengar ketika kau mengenalkannya padaku tadi."

"Oh, maksudmu Baekhyun?"

Ujung bibirnya tertarik malu menggores sebuah senyuman, nama itu kembali menyihirnya, membuatnya menarik garis senyum untuk kembali menghias wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau menjadi menggelikan seperti ini? Ternyata yang kudengar selama disekolah itu benar, kau tidak pernah pacaran ya?"

Wanita modis itu menahan tawa saat wajah menggelikan sahabat lamanya terlihat begitu kasmaran, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mengingat perjalanan cinta sahabatnya yang satu ini, tidak dibuntuti gelar _pemain_ dibelakang namanya _,_ Chanyeol muda lebih tidak tertarik pada sebuah hubungan asmara ketika mereka dibangku sekolah kala itu.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka karena kembali mengalami masa _pubertas_ diusiaku yang sekarang, itu tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku akhirnya merasa bahagia melihatmu bisa mendapatkan apa yang menjadi milikmu, jangan buat aku kembali bertemu Chanyeol yang selalu patah hati seperti waktu itu."

"Yeah.. kau tau, itu masa terberatku."

Chanyeol sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hembusan nafas melalui hidungnya, masa itu seperti sebuah siksaan yang tiada hentinya, entah apa yang membuatnya memberikan imbas yang begitu besar hingga membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Aku tau, maafkan aku."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mendengar sebuah permintaan maaf.

 _Coklatnya_ ia bawa pada sepasang mata yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

Dua pasang yang bertatapan itu seperti menariknya pada ruang waktu, dimana ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan gadis lugu yang menjadi incarannya.

Berhenti pada pelataran sekolahnya dimasa lalu ketika ia selalu menemani gadis lugu ini kemanapun ia pergi, menjadi seorang penghibur kapanpun cintanya merasa sedih, namun berimbas sebelah tangan ketika balasan kata _maaf_ menuntunnya pada sebuah berita dimana ia akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ruang waktu itu seperti terhenti, mimpinya seperti muncul kembali ketika mata polos yang ditatapnya mulai mengumpulkan cairan bening.

Dunia seperti menyurut, dengan hatinya yang teremas dan berkerut.

Terlalu dalam hanya untuk cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hingga peras sakit itu terus menemaninya menguatkan diri pada sebuah kenyataan.

 _Jika memang kau memberikan kebahagiaanmu untuknya, apa yang harus kau lakukan ketika balasan yang kau dapat adalah sebuah kepergian tanpa beban?_

Chanyeol berhenti.

Saat itu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti, namun tidak dengan denyut kecil dalam hatinya.

Ia masih menyimpannya.

Menyimpannya dengan sebuah rasa yang sama.

Tapi sampai kapan?

 _Jika memang takdir itu ada, sampai kapan ia harus memikul sebuah beban?_

Rasa sakit yang sudah menyatu dengannya tidak terasa membawanya pada sebuah awalan dengan sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

Sebuah hati yang hancur bertemu dengan miliknya yang telah menganga.

Perasaan bahagia yang selalu ingin ia sampaikan, mendarat pada sebuah hati yang barusaja putus cinta.

Sama-sama terluka namun berbeda.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Kenyataan kembali mengembalikannya, dari kosong maniknya yang terperangkap dimasa lalu.

Otaknya merangkai sebuah informasi, hal apa yang pernah ia sampaikan dulu?

Hingga satu rahasia besar mengingatkannya pada satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya ketika ia dikelilingi oleh ruang biru.

"Apa bule bodoh itu memberitaumu?"

"Haha, sebenarnya tidak.. tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya sendiri ketika upacara kelulusan kita saat itu."

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Cukup mengetahui alasan dibalik kenapa kau begitu merana pada saat itu. Aku tidak tau jika itu akan benar-benar membawamu pada keadaan yang sulit, kau bahkan harus menahannya seorang diri, aku tidak tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya, tapi terimakasih karena tidak mengatakannya."

Chanyeol terdiam dengan pikirannya yang cukup tidak mengerti mengenai apa makna dari ucapan sahabat cantiknya,

"Terimakasih tidak mengatakannya, karena mungkin kau juga tidak tau bagaimana tertekannya aku pada saat itu. Aku tidak bisa membagi perasaanku, bahkan ketika itu sudah berakhir, aku masih menyisakan sebuah kesempatan untuknya, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ternyata sahabat dekatku yang lain menyimpan sebuah ketertarikan padaku. Aku tidak ingin mempersulit keadaan dengan menghancurkan keduanya, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk lari dan bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Sedkitnya, aku tau bagaimana rasanya menyimpan sebuah perasaan, dan mungkin, Jongin pun turut merasakannya."

Layaknya sebuah kasus lama yang baru terungkap siapa dalang yang memainkan drama, batinnya tersentak dengan hal baru yang belum pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Jika begitu, bukankah ada tiga orang korban yang tersiksa selama ini?

"Maksudmu, Jongin mengetahuinya juga?"

"Kurasa, ya. Saat itu dia terus memintaku agar tidak pergi, lalu namamu terselip diantara permintaannya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku ketika aku sendiri tidak bisa menghidupinya. Ini bukan sebuah permintaan bertahan atau menerima keadaan, ini semua tentang pilihanku untuk tetap melanjutkan. Mungkin aku terlalu naif kala itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalah hanya karena cinta. Terlalu dini untuk itu semua, dan kurasa, kelak ketika aku kembali lagi, Tuhan telah mempersiapkan awalan baru yang bisa kuterima seorang diri dengan orang yang akan mendapingiku untuk waktu yang lebih lama."

Kini semuanya telah terungkap, perasaan tersiksa itu tidaklah ia tanggung seorang diri, namun terdapat pada masing-masing diri yang memilih untuk bersembunyi.

Terlalu dini.

Mungkin itu sudah sangat jelas bagi mereka.

Berada pada sebuah masa dimana kau tersesat dan berbuat apapun seperti yang egomu perintahkan, berpikir sesaat namun berakhir dengan sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu terjerat.

Sedikitnya hal ini mengingatkannya pada sosok itu.

Sebuah masalah yang tercipta membuatnya memilih jalan singkat yang akan mengirimnya pada sebuah tujuan yang begitu memikat.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya.

Dia menahannya.

Menahannya untuk tetap tinggal dan melewatinya bersama-sama.

Lalu kemudian ia sadar, ternyata masa itu memanglah ada, dimana dia sendiri mengalaminya, namun terlalu sakit untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang.

Ternyata semua orang mengalaminya.

Beginikah caranya ia beranjak dewasa?

"Aku menyukaimu, dulu. Perasaan itu menguasaiku, berbuat bodoh demi membahagiakanmu, menahannya seorang diri karna aku tau perasaan itu bukanlah untukku. Aku menunggunya, seorang diri. Mengharap sebuah celah namun yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah perpisahan. Kupikir, hanya akulah yang tersiksa pada saat itu."

"Kita semua terlalu naif Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu yang belum menjadi kuasaku. Aku memilih pergi, dan Jongin mungkin memilih untuk membenci. Tak apa, kurasa kami terlalu muda pada saat itu. Dan sekarang ketika aku melihatmu kembali kasmaran pada umur yang mulai menua ini, tidakkah kau berpikir akulah yang paling tersiksa disini Park?"

Kepalanya tertunduk dengan sebuah senyum.

Perasaan tertahan itu kini telah terucap, bukan untuk sebuah pengakuan yang menuntut sebuah jawaban, tapi untuk kenyataan dimana pemikirannya tertahan pada sebuah siksaan, siksaan yang dirasakan oleh masing-masing raga.

Waktu memang tidak bisa diputar mundur, kini rasa itu telah hilang, hilang dan telah direlakan.

 _Kebahagiaan itu ada pada waktunya. Jika kau pikir kaulah yang paling menyedihkan, maka lihatlah orang yang selama ini menjadi pusat kesakitanmu, tidakkah ia lebih tersiksa darimu?_

"Mintalah Jongin untuk berkunjung kerumahku, kau ingin disambut oleh sebuah pesta bukan? Mari habiskan malam sebagai pesta melepas masa lajangku, aku akan segera menikahinya."

Mata indah berlapis makeup itu membola sebagai jawaban dari sebuah seringaian kemenangan seseorang yang memamerkan kisah asmaranya. Tubuh itu menjulang ketika pemiliknya beranjak menuju kursi kebesarannya, sedang tamunya yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

"Sialan, kau serius Park? Dia masih anak-anak!"

Sahabat lamanya memekik tak terima tentang berita pernikahan yang didengarnya, bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu menarik seorang anak kecil untuk menyelam pada dunia pernikahan? Tidakkah itu terlalu terburu-buru?

"Dia delapan belas tahun Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang salah dengan angka itu."

"Kau memaksa penggemarku untuk menyetujuinya kan? Dasar tukang paksa."

Tamunya kini beranjak menghadap pada sebuah kursi kekuasaan, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat mengajukan protes mengenai nasib penggemarnya yang ia kenal beberapa saat lalu.

"Lagipula, dia tidak mengetahuinya, aku telah membicarakan hal ini pada keluarganya, dan mereka menyuruhku menunggu selama tiga tahun."

"Oh, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Jangan sakiti dia, kudengar sebelumnya kau juga dekat dengan seorang desaigner, apa tipe mu itu memang selalu orang-orang sepertiku ya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau masih penasaran padaku? Maaf saja Park, kau tau jika hatiku ini tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Sialan, kau pikir aku belum _moveon_ sepertimu? Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana menunggu seseorang yang masih terperangkap dalam masa lalu, dan itu sungguh melelahkan. Perhatikan Jongin jika kau ingin menikah juga. Oh maksudmu Jung Jaemin? Yeah aku dan dia sebelumnya berada pada sebuah rencana perjodohan, tapi aku menolaknya ketika dia adalah dalang dimana kecelakaan yang terjadi hampir merenggut nyawa gadisku."

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi yang menopangnya, membeberkan kejadian sebenarnya yang bertolak belakang dengan berita yang beredar di media masa.

Mereka hanya disuapi oleh fakta yang di tutup-tutupi kebenarannya, itulah yang mengantar kepergian sang pelaku keluar negeri.

"Astaga, jadi maksudmu berita yang kutau dari media itu hanya sebuah pengalihan?"

"Ya, semuanya hanya omong kosong. Lagipula aku tidak begitu ambil pusing selama itu tidak merugikanku, dan aku telah mendapatkan permintaan maaf darinya, jadi kurasa tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk terus berhubungan dengannya.

"Dan kini sasaranmu adalah mahasiswi tingkat pertama."

"Aku akan menikahinya oke? Ngomong-ngomong, hal ini terlintas dalam kepalaku. Bukankah kau seorang perancang busana? Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk men _design_ sesuatu?"

Lipatan tangan itu terlepas satu sama lain digantikan dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat tertarik pada arah pembicaraan mereka, apakah kini sahabat lamanya akan menawarkan sebuah penawaran bisnis?

"Dan apa itu?"

"Gaun pengantin untuk Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau yang membuatnya."

Oh, menarik.

Sebuah karya untuk pernikahan sahabatnya.

"Wow. Kau tau jika sahabatmu ini memiliki nama hampir diseluruh dunia, apa kau yakin tentang ini? Aku tidak membeda-bedakan sahabat dan karya yang akan kusuguhkan, jadi ku harap kau bisa mengikuti harganya."

Tidak berniat menyombongkan diri.

Namun waktu yang dihabiskannya selama lima tahun disebrang sana, berhasil membawanya kesebuah permukaan dengan sebuah kemewahan.

Namanya kian melejit dengan setiap karya yang ia keluarkan, menjadi salah satu _brand_ yang merajai dunia, tentusaja tidak memakan sedikit dana untuk setiap kerja jemarinya.

"Tentusaja, apa aku terlihat seperti pembisnis pemula yang tidak mengerti soal harga? Kau harus tau jika kau tidak sendirian dalam menggapai popularitas. Hanya beritau aku jumlahnya, dan aku akan dengan senang hati mempercayakan gaun itu padamu perancang Do."

Seringai itu tercipta kembali, pada sebuah penawaran yang menunggu sebuah persetujuan.

Perancang itu berjalan menghampiri, tergiur dengan penawaran berharga tinggi, melupakan bangunan raksasa yang sedang ia pijaki, tentu ia tidak akan main-main dengan penawaran lelaki kaya yang kini berubah menjadi pelanggan bisnisnya.

"Kalau begitu, berapa banyak uang yang sanggup kau buang untuk gaun hasil rancanganku Tuan Park?"

Meja tinggi itu ia duduki, berhadapan secara empat mata dengan si pemimpin yang berani memintanya secara langsung mengerjakan sebuah karya, menarik juga ketika kehormatan besar itu akan mengiringi kepergian sahabatnya yang tidak akan melajang lagi.

"Ahjussi?"

Yang duduk disebuah kursi tersentak ketika suara itu tertangkap oleh pendengarannya, tubuhnya menegang dengan debaran yang mulai memicu kerja jantungnya.

Beranjak dari posisinya untuk memastikan jika suara itu nyata didengar olehnya, namun tidak membutuhkan detik berlalu ketika maniknya berhadapan langsung dengan sipit gadisnya, ketika gadis itu tidak perlu berpikir dua kali lalu segera berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol panik bukan main, ia ingin bergegas berlari mencegah gadisnya pergi, namun langkahnya seperti terpaku dan enggan untuk melarikan diri.

"Aish sialan, kau lihat kan? Kau akan membuatnya salah paham!"

Niat bermain-main dengan sahabat lamanya itu berujung fatal ketika suara lain menginterupsi mereka pada _timing_ yang sangat sempurna.

Kyungsoo terlalu bingung dengan ekspresi sahabatnya ketika raut itu berubah kusut hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, lalu dirinya kembali dibuat tanda tanya dengan lontaran marah yang langsung ditujukkan untuknya.

"Apa? Aku?"

Mata bulatnya mengedip bingung, dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri, apakah ada sebauh ancaman yang tidak sengaja ia ciptakan?

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya! Aku harus pergi, mintalah sekertarisku jika kau membuatuhkan sesuatu."

Tubuhnya berputar seraya mengiringi sahabatnya yang bergegas meninggalkan mejanya, berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar ruang kuasanya, hingga otak pintarnya menangkap keadaan yang ia pahami sekarang.

"Astaga, maksudmu kekasihmu ada disini tadi? Yatuhan segeralah berlari Park, sepertinya kau harus kembali mengejar seorang gadis jika tidak ingin melajang selama masa hidupmu."

Drama apa yang harus ia perankan sekarang?

"Baek- Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil menjadi tuli.

Entah kenapa kaki pendek itu berubah menjadi sulit digapai ketika yang memiliki nama berjalan begitu cepat tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Sang pemilik nama tetap tidak membalikkan badan ketika dipanggil, namun orang-orang yang berada diperusahaannya itu silih berganti meliriknya yang melangkah cepat dengan suara lantang yang memanggil sebuah nama.

Pundak kecilnya menghentikan langkah cepat yang ia ambil ketika lelaki dibelakangnya memegang erat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar diselingi nafasnya yang cukup terengah.

Baekhyun tidak berpikir jika lelaki ini akan mengejarnya ketika ia tau ia telah mengganggu waktu pribadi mereka saat itu.

Sedikit membawanya pada masa lalu, ketika ia berjalan pergi namun tidak ada orang yang menyusulnya berlari.

Baekhyun takut jika itu akan terjadi lagi.

Maka Chanyeol pun kembali pada ruang waktu dimasa lalu, ketika gadis pendek dihadapannya menunduk dan enggan menatapnya.

Ini seperti bencana yang tidak pernah ia inginkan, mata indah itu enggan menatapnya ketika mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Baekhyun.. aku-"

"Kau bilang kau memiliki dua sahabat dekat, keduanya pindah ke Kanada sementara seorang perempuan memilih untuk pergi ke Perancis dan menjadi seorang designer ternama. Seorang designer kembali setelah sekian lama dan orang itu adalah sahabat lama yang menjadi cinta pertamamu dulu. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal?"

Jantungnya kembali bertalu, berdegup kencang ketika sebuah kesalah pahaman bisa saja menghancurkan sebuah kepercayaan.

Baekhyun tidak boleh jatuh pada kesalah pahaman ini.

"Baekhyun ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, hey.. lihat aku.."

Yang lebih tinggi menunduk untuk mengelus surai yang tertunduk, mencari atensi mata yang masih bersembunyi menghindari miliknya.

"Ahjussi.. apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Apa? Tidak! Tentusaja tidak! Dia hanya sedang menggodaku- maksudku, dia hanya sedang bermain-main denganku Baek, tidak ada sesuatu yang kututupi darimu, percayalah.."

Yang menjelaskan semakin panik akan pemilihan kata yang mungkin kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi mereka yang hanya dilatar belakangi oleh adegan _main-main_ yang tidak memiliki arti khusus didalamnya.

Sedang gadisnya masih dalam posisi yang sama dan enggan untuk diajak bicara.

"Kemarilah.."

Satu dekapan sayang ia berikan untuk kekasihnya yang masih dilanda kebingungan, tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menerima kesalah pahaman ini.

"Maafkan aku.. sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya, kami hanya melakukan sebuah obrolan kecil, dan dia hanya mengajakku bermain-main. Tidak ada hal lain yang kami lakukan, jangan marah.. ya?"

Dekapan itu mengerat mengantarnya pada sebuah jantung yang berdegup kencang dibalik paru-paru lelakinya, Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap jika itu cukup menjelaskan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka dan berakhir pada sebuah kepercayaan yang tidak akan berubah.

Satu ciuman panjang ia rasakan pada pucuk kepalanya, dengan usapan lembut pada punggung tegangnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Permohonan maaf itu kembali mengalun kedalam pendengarannya, dibarengi sebuah perasaan tenang yang membawa pergi semua pemikiran buruknya.

Beberapa pegawainya menutup mulut mereka yang menganga, saling berbisik disela-sela langkah mereka.

Melihat atasannya berbagi pelukan dan beradegan mesra ditempat kerja,

Apakah ini sebuah tontonan gratis yang bisa mereka semua nikmati didepan publik?

Namun rasa percaya itu tidak bisa begitu saja ia berikan.

Karna waktu lima belas menit penentu nasibnya hari ini terbuang sia-sia dengan adanya adegan _picisan_ yang hanya membuat kesempatannya kembali tepat waktu hampir saja sirna.

"Ahjussi akan melanjutkan obrolan ahjussi atau mengantarku kembali kekampus?"

"Tentusaja mengantarmu! Itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi Baek."

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan detik berlalu memimpin jawabannya akan sebuah suara yang akhirnya terdengar.

"Kalau begitu.. ambilkan buku gambarku yang ada diruanganmu, lalu antarkan aku kembali dalam waktu lima menit. Jangan lupakan sepeda Minseok yang harus kau bawa serta."

Mutlak sebuah syarat ia kemukakan untuk setidaknya menjadi jaminan atas kepercayaan yang akan ia berikan. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan ini selesai begitu saja, namun ada hal penting yang harus membuatnya segera kembali.

Deretan perintah itu tertulis secara pasti dalam otaknya.

Pemimpin perusahaan itu akhirnya segera bersiap dengan sebuah langkah yang akan ia lakukan dalam menuruti perintah kekasihnya.

"Dimengerti. Tunggulah dan jangan kemana-mana."

Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat pembisnis kaya raya itu menjadi seorang pelayan yang patuh akan segela perintah dari seorang bocah pendek yang hanya menatapnya diam tanpa minat?

Tentusaja semua itu selalu menjadi mutlak jika yang mengucapkannya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Yeah, pelayan Park Chanyeol selalu siap untuk melakukan apapun demi gadis mungilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **'Epilogue**_ **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pertemuan perdana kembali terjadi setelah lima tahun lamanya.

Acara _reuni_ itu tercipta atas kehendak dirinya yang ingin kembali bertukar rindu dengan sahabat lamanya yang turut mewarnai masa mudanya.

Tentusaja bukan sebuah acara minum biasa.

Ada sebuah berita pernikahan yang akan ia sampaikan pada sahabatnya yang kini asyik bercengkrama dikediamannya.

Rumahnya ia _modifikasi_ menjadi pesta penyambutan dengan beberapa botol anggur dan juga makanan cepat saji yang tidak akan berhenti hingga malam menjelang pagi.

Semua anggotanya datang memeriahkan, _bule_ Kanada itu kembali datang, dan juga sahabat lainnya yang baru ia temui lagi setelah sekian lama,

Kim Jongin.

Seorang model yang dipercayai mengiklankan berberapa produk yang tak asing lagi dalam telinga.

Mereka yang telah dewasa berkumpul kembali dalam kenangan lama.

"Heh tiang. Aku butuh dua gelas untuk ini, tidakkah kau lihat wanita disana membutuhkan gelas untuk minumannya?"

Kim Jongin melayangkan sebuah protes pada pelayanan si pemilik rumah yang tidak cekatan, apakah tamunya akan dibiarkan begitu saja ketika sang pemilik selesai menyampaikan pidatonya yang panjang dan juga lebar lalu berakhir dengan berita pernikahan yang akan ia lakukan tiga tahun mendatang?

Tiga tahun bung.

Dan kini kepala mereka telah pening dengan semua omong kosong mengenai pesta melepas masa lajang yang berjalan tidak sesuai harapan.

"Kau hanya perlu mengambilnya sendiri, anggaplah ini seperti rumahmu, kenapa pula kau sangat memanjakannya? Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus diperhatikan dan dilayani terus menerus selama masa hidupnya."

Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang telah menjadi pelayan seorang bocah Park.

Jongin mendengus kesal karena niat memperkerjakan sang tuan rumah ditolak secara mentah-mentah. Ternyata ditinggal pergi selama lima tahun tidak merubah sikap masing-masing yang tidak berperilaku sungkan hanya karena mereka telah berubah menjadi seorang tamu istimewa malam ini.

Sebuah gelas ia isi dengan anggur putih, kini masing-masing tangannya menggenggam sebuah gelas yang telah berisikan minuman untuk segera diberikan pada sang pujaan hati.

Yeah, Jongin mencoba meraihnya kembali, doakan saja ia cukup beruntung kali ini.

"Kau tau, jika kau tidak menerimanya kembali, mungkin kau akan membuatku sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tertekan. Ayolah bung, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main, kalian akan terus melajang dan bermain kucing-kucingan? Dan jangan masukkan aku kedalam permainan kalian, aku adalah lelaki yang akan segera memiliki istri, jadi lakukan saja tanpaku."

Ucapannya direspon dengan sorot tajam yang diarahkan untuknya, lelaki itu seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan meminta kesempatan pribadi untuk sebuah penulisan awal ceritanya yang baru.

"Bung, aku masih tidak percaya dengan keputusanmu untuk menikahinya. Hanya berjarak beberapa minggu setelah aku bertemu dengan bocah itu. Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu ini?"

 _Tiang_ lainnya kini bergabung, menempati kursi menemani dirinya yang memilih memisahkan diri pada sebuah _mini bar_ dikediamannya, mengabulkan sebuah permintaan privasi bagi sahabat modelnya yang kembali melancarkan sebuah rayuan untuk sebuah cinta yang akan ditulis ulang.

"Aku mengaku jika aku telah mengambilnya."

"Mengambilnya?"

"Yeah, kau tau? Nafsu."

"Wah, kau sudah tidak waras rupanya."

Maniknya membulat dengan sebuah keterkejutan dari apa yang telah didengarnya, tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya ini ternyata menggairahkan juga.

Jika dia tidak salah ingat, sosok itu masih terabadikan dengan jelas dalam _memory_ nya.

Seorang gadis yang begitu rupawan dengan bentukan indah mengenakan gaun malam berwarna biru tua ketika Chanyeol membawanya manghadiri peresmian _resort_ nya di Jeju.

Ia masih ingat wajah manis itu.

Tidakkah Chanyeol terlalu bernafsu untuk gadis yang masih belum terlalu matang itu?

"Hey aku dijebak oleh bocah itu oke? Aku tidak tau jika itu manjadi yang pertama baginya."

"Dasar lelaki berengsek. Kau harus bersyukur jika kau masih bisa bernafas hingga sekarang."

"Yeah itu menyadarkanku untuk segera bergegas."

"Bergegas untuk?"

"Untuk bisa merasakannya lagi. Kau tidak akan merasa tertekan ketika kau sudah menikahinya kelak."

"Sialan kau Park, mati saja!"

Setelahnya adalah suara terbahak Park Chanyeol dengan fokusya pada anggur putih yang sedang dipermainkannya dalam gelas.

Tawa itu perlahan hilang dan pemilik pesta itu terdiam menatap minumannya yang ikut berputar ketika ia memutar gelasnya.

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku serius sekarang. Kau tau kan itu benar-benar memakan waktu ketika aku mengetahui jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangat menyakitkan? Semua usaha mu selalu sia-sia dan itu berimbas pada kau yang memutuskan untuk menutup hati. Aku kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang mencintaiku, namun dengan balasan keraguan dalam hatiku. Mungkin aku terburu-buru, tapi harus berapa lama lagi bagiku untuk menunggu? Mungkin kesalahan itu membawaku pada sebuah jalan, jalan dimana aku tau orang itu akan menuntunku pulang, dan aku menemukan gadis itu tersenyum, untukku. Saat itu aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terlalu lama lagi."

Kris meneguk habis minumannya.

Rasanya pesta malam ini terasa campur aduk dengan _mood_ tuan rumah yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri status lajangnya, mungkin sahabatnya ini terlalu banyak berjuang hingga memiliki seorang calon istri terdengar seperti sebuah keajaiban yang tidak pernah ia harapkan sebelumnya.

Sebuah tepukan pada pundak Chanyeol rasakan, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada si bule yang memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Bung, apa begini caraku kehilangan seorang teman? Alkohol ini membuatmu lemah. Kau sudah tidak waras lagi."

Okay.

Minggu pagi dengan segelas _cappucino_ hangat tersedia pada sebuah meja yang ia pesan.

Sebuah kedai kopi menjadi kesukaaannya dalam seminggu terakhir ini.

Maka dari itu Minseok ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan akhir _weekend_ nya dengan menikmati segelas kopi dan berbincang bersama-sama.

Namun sebuah panggilan membuat Minseok mendapatkan sebuah permintaan,

Baekhyun bilang jika Chanyeol ingin ikut bergabung dalam acara mereka.

Oh yang benar saja.

Apakah kekasih sahabatnya itu tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk sekedar bermain dengannya?

Sebenarnya ada sedikit hal yang juga mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Itu adalah sebuah siang dimana sebelum ia memasuki kelasnya pada pukul satu, ia memutuskan mampir untuk satu cup es kopi yang akan menemaninya dalam perjalanan menuju kampus.

Siang itu terik matahari berhasil membuat tenggorokannya kering, dan orang-orang mengantri bergantian untuk mendapat giliran mereka di kedai favoritnya.

Membutuhkan sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan gilirannya memesan _Caramel Macchiato,_ ponselnya berdering ketika ia melangkah keluar kedai, ketidak hati-hatiannya membuat pundaknya bersenggolan dengan oranglain yang juga menggunakan jalan yang sama seperti dirinya, berimbas dengan kopi pesanannya jatuh dan memuntahkan seluruh isinya.

Minseok hampir mengumpat ketika orang yang mungkin tidak sengaja menyenggolnya hanya berlalu tanpa permintaan maaf.

Emosinya kian memuncak bersamaan dengan rasa panas oleh sinar matahari yang menembus seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Membalikkan kepala dan mendapati antiran didalam kedai itu masihlah panjang, Minseok mungkin akan membuang waktunya disini dan terlambat pada kelas yang akan ia ikuti jika ia kembali mengantri.

Ia kembali menatap tumpahan minuman surganya dengan beberapa balok es yang mulai mencair di jalanan, ingin sekali ia menangisi aliran es kopi yang bahkan tidak sempat melewati tenggorokannya yang kering.

Belum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi, sebuah uluran tangan dengan gelas _cup_ berisikan es kopi yang sama percis dengan milknya berhenti didepan wajahnya.

Sekedar mencari tau siapa yang sengaja mengulurkan tangan itu, seorang lelaki dengan setelan formal bergurat senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, kau menumpahkan kopimu. Hari ini cukup panas, sayang sekali jika kau tidak bisa menikmati minuman segar ini ditengah-tengah kegiatanmu. Ambilah, kurasa aku terlalu banyak membuat pesanan."

Lelaki asing itu menyodorkan satu cup es kopi miliknya untuk diterima oleh gadis yang barusaja kehilangan es kopi miliknya.

 _Mengantri memang menyebalkan, akan sangat menyebalkan ketika kau harus kehilangan hasil yang sangat kau inginkan hanya karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

Sebenarnya, Minseok ingin sekali menolak, sungguh.

Ia tidak terbiasa menerima pemberian dari orang asing yang tidak ia kenal, namun isi dari _cup_ itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan olehnya saat ini.

Lamat ia perhatikan rupa itu,

Sebuah senyum terlihat begitu menyegarkan dengan bentuk mata sipitnya yang seraya terpejam ketika bibir tipis itu tertarik untuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tak usah sungkan, ambil saja, ini kubeli ditempat yang sama seperti kopimu yang tumpah, kebetulan aku berdiri dibelakangmu ketika mengantri tadi."

Sebenarnya lelaki ini mencoba berperilaku baik padanya, dan sepertinya akan tidak sopan juga ketika ia secara terang-terangan menolak niatan baiknya, jadi mungkin akan lebih baik jika Minseok menerima pemberian lelaki itu untuk menjaga sopan santunnya.

Rasa dingin itu kembali ia rasakan ditelapak tangannya ketika satu minuman dingin ia terima dari lelaki yang sepertinya memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup membosankan, dengan setelan jas rapi untuk setiap harinya.

"Semoga kau menikmati harimu, kalau begitu aku duluan, aku harus segera kembali kesana."

Ucapnya dengan tangannya yang lain menunjuk bangunan menjulang yang terletak dipusat kota.

Ah.. itu Park Corp.

Apakah lelaki ini salah satu pegawai disana?

"O-oh ya.. terimakasih atas kopinya, semoga hari anda juga menyenangkan."

Minseok seraya membungkukkan badan dan berucap terimakasih, lelaki itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum dengan langkahnya yang ia bawa menjauh.

Sebuah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir, karena Minseok tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu lagi ditempat favoritnya.

"Wah, kau sudah memesan satu ternyata, mana minum untukku?"

Kilas baliknya pada beberapa hari yang lalu berakhir ketika kini dua orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang menempati meja yang sebelumnya ia huni seorang diri.

Oh, Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar datang rupanya.

Sejak kapan mereka dekat satu sama lain seperti ini?

"Ahjussi, kau ingin memesan minum juga? Aku ingin _Mochaccino,_ bisakah ahjussi memesankannya untukku?"

"Baiklah tuan putri, tunggu disini."

Lelaki yang barusaja mendaratkan pantatnya itu kembali beranjak untuk memesankan keinginan _nyonya_ -nya dengan sepenuh hati dan tanpa paksaan, begitu penurut seperti anjing peliharaan,

"Baek, sampai kapan kau akan memperbudaknya? Tidakkah kau kasihan? Dia bahkan tidak merasa keberatan ketika kau menyuruhnya melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak memaksanya oke? Ahjussi juga melakukannya secara ikhlas dan aku hanya memintanya, dia bisa menolaknya jika dia mau, tapi apa salahnya membiarkan dia melakukannya ketika dia sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu?"

"Bilang saja jika kau masih bersembunyi pada insiden dimana kau melihatnya bersama Do Kyungsoo, dia bahkan akan pulang dalam beberapa hari kedepan, kupikir masalah itu sudah selesai."

"Aku tidak menyangkut pautkan dengan masalah itu oke? Lagipula, siapa suruh ahjussi itu tidak memberitauku yang sebenarnya dari awal, dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa dibodohi dan dipermainkan seperti ini."

"Bilang saja kau akan menangis karna kau ketakutan setengah mati jika Park Chanyeol itu akan kembali pada cinta pertamanya."

"Aku tidak!"

Minseok hanya mendelikkan mata ketika lagi-lagi sikap kekanakan Baekhyun yang menolak untuk diberitau, menyedihkan terkadang, pengusaha kaya itu akhir-akhir ini terlalu memanjakan sahabatnya, hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman yang tidak berkepanjangan.

"Mereka akan mengantarkan pesanannya ketika telah selesai. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

Chanyeol kembali bergabung setelah selesai melakukan pesanan untuk kekasihnya yang manja.

Merasa antusias dengan apa saja sebenarnya yang dilakukan gadis-gadis ketika mereka keluar bersama, sedikitnya Chanyeol ingin mengetahui tentang itu, maka dari itu ia meminta untuk bergabung.

"Kita hanya akan mengahabiskan waktu dengan menggosipkan sesuatu, apa ahjussi ingin ikut membicarakannya juga?"

"Maksudmu membicarakan beberapa selebriti yang terkena skandal ataupun mereka yang pergi berkencan? Apa itu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan bersama-sama?"

Chanyeol yang kolot tidak pernah mengalaminya, well selamat datang untukmu, karena dua gadis ini tidak pernah melewatkan berita panas yang sedang terjadi.

Melihat interaksi mereka membuat Minseok larut dalam dunianya sendiri, bukankah itu menyenangkan ketika kau bisa mengajak serta kekasihmu untuk turut menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatmu?

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak mengabaikanku ketika kekasih _protektif_ mu ini ikut serta dalam menghabiskan waktu kita, tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang? Apa aku hanya sebuah pajangan yang tidak perlu diberikan perhatian?"

Minseok sedikitnya kesal ketika ia hanya bisa melihat sepasang burung yang sedang berpacaran, sedang dirinya hanya duduk seorang diri dengan segelas kopi hangat yang ia nikmati untuk melihat adegan drama yang diperlihatkan secara cuma-cuma.

"Oh ya aku lupa, mari kita berbagi topik untuk mengawali pagi ini hahaha, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam Minseokie?"

Ayolah, membosankan sekali.

"Sudah kubilang untuk mengambil tawaranku saat itu. Lihat, kau sendiri yang tersiksa sekarang. Setidaknya kau akan memiliki teman kencan untuk waktu-waktu seperti sekarang ini, ambillah dan aku akan dengan senang hati memperkenalkannya padamu."

Lelaki satu-satunya dimeja mereka kembali menawarkan perihal lelaki lajang ditempatnya yang tak kunjung memiliki pasangan,

Sebenarnya Minseok masih belum menginginkan hasrat penuh cinta itu, tapi melihat keadaan sahabatnya sekarang yang selalu berbunga-bunga membuatnya kembali merindukan perasaan itu.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sudah berapa lama ia memilih untuk menyendiri?

Namun tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya selama ini, mungkin pertemuannya dengan seorang lelaki pada kejadian kala itu menjadi yang pertama dalam interaksinya dengan seorang lelaki, dan itu sedikitnya membuat ia tertarik untuk kembali mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang yang bisa ia bagi bersama.

Oh tunggu, bukankah lelaki itu bilang jika ia bekerja diperusahaan Park Corp?

Minseok sedang berhadapan secara langsung dengan pemimpin perusahaan itu sekarang, bukankah sudah seharusnya Chanyeol mengenal seluruh karyawannya?

Tapi tidakkah itu terlalu banyak untuk dihafal bahkan hingga ke ciri-cirinya?

Tapi bagaimana jika..

"Kau bilang siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongdae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Mature With Me** _ **'Epilogue -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengeratkan lingkaran lengan pada sebuah leher yang sedang mengajaknya bercumbu.

Pertemuan kedua belah bibir itu jauh dari kata cukup ketika keduanya selalu menuntut lebih,

Bibir tipis telah mengecap seluruh permukaan bibir berisi yang berada didalam kulumannya, rasanya selalu kurang ketika ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka, namun Bekhyun selalu menginginkan hal itu lagi dan lagi.

Sedang Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati pergarakan bibir yang menyapu miliknya, ia tidak keberatan jika tubuh itu kini telah menumpu beban pada pangkuan pahanya, dengan rangkulan pinggul yang membuat keduanya semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau melepaskan diri masing-masing.

Namun ruang kerja ini sedikitnya membuat mereka harus waspada untuk semua kemungkinan yang akan mereka hadapi.

Chanyeol kerap kali menghindarinya belakangan ini.

Bukannya Baekhyun mesum dan terlalu bersemangat, namun sedikitnya ia hanya merindukan kebersamaan mereka yang tidak pernah ia rasakan kembali setelah kepulangan mereka dari Jeju.

Chanyeol selalu menolak ketika Baekhyun meminta menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka dikediamannya, lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk memperkenalkan dunia luar padanya daripada menghabiskan waktu bermanja-manja ditempatnya.

Saat itu Chanyeol bahkan meminta ikut main dengan Minseok, dan menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang bergabung dengan mereka, untungnya sahabat kampusnya itu tidak pernah keberatan dengan tambahan anggota baru dalam obrolan mereka.

Pagutan itu akhirnya terlepas satu sama lain, yang duduk dipangkuannya melengkungkan garis bibirnya kebawah dengan raut wajah sedih.

Hey bukan itu yang seharusnya ia perlihatkan setelah ciuman panjang mereka.

"Kenapa hm?"

Yang diduduki pahanya bertanya dengan tulus, dengan sebelah tangannya merapihkan helai poni gadisnya yang terlihat semakin cantik saja setiap harinya.

"Ahjussi.. kenapa ahjussi menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Menghindari bagaimana? Kau bahkan begitu dekat denganku sekarang."

Tangan itu kembali merangkul pinggul ramping gadisnya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada bibir yang masih melengkung sedih.

"Ahjussi selalu melarangku ketika aku ingin main kerumah ahjussi, ahjussi juga suka menjauh ketika aku minta poppo! Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ahjussi?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, terlebih kekasihnya yang cukup _peka_ ini menyadari penolakan yang selalu ia layangkan ketika ia memiliki firasat buruk jika ia harus menuruti keinginan kekasihnya untuk sekedar main kerumahnya.

Memang benar jika Chanyeol selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, bahkan ketika bocah itu bermain dengan teman kampusnya, Chanyeol dengan berani meminta untuk bergabung, itu semata-mata agar ia tetap bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, tanpa melakukan hal-hal lain yang mungkin akan kembali membawanya pada sebuah penyesalan, dan kembali merusak sebuah kepercayaan.

Namun setidaknya Baekhyun belajar banyak ketika ia tidak menerima hal-hal menyenangkan darinya.

Gadis kecilnya ini entah bagaimana menjadi seorang ahli dalam hal menggoda pertahanan miliknya.

Tubuhnya kian ia rapatkan hingga organ mengembung dibalik celananya tertekan begitu tepat sasaran.

Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menyadari kerasnya benda dibalik _resleting_ nya itu,

Namun sial, gadis nakal ini menemukan kenikmatannya ketika miliknya yang masih terbungkus sengaja dirapatkan dan digesekkan.

Harus berapa lama lagi Chanyeol menahan geramannya?

"Baekhyun-"

"Kenapa ahjussi tidak pernah melakukannya lagi?"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika tipis bibir itu menyentuh permukaan lehernya, mengendusnya seperti anak anjing, hingga terpaan nafas yang menyapu kulit lehernya membuat Chanyeol kesulitan dalam tempatnya.

Entah kenapa posisi ini terasa menjadi sangat erotis ketika Baekhyun kian menekan miliknya yang mulai lembab pada gundukan yang mulai memberontak.

"Baek, kau harus berhenti."

Yang lebih _dominan_ kini mengambil alih, dengan menjauhkan pundak yang merapat pada dirinya, memberi jarak hingga ia bisa melihat wajah yang kian sayu oleh gairah, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, Baekhyun hanya belum bisa mengendalikannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang menguasaimu hm? Kau selalu bersemangat untuk ini, tidakkah yang telah kita lakukan sudah lebih dari cukup saat itu?"

Tangannya mengelus surai itu sayang, Baekhyun ternyata lebih berbahaya dari yang dia kira.

Baekhyun merupakan ancaman terbesar yang harus bisa ia kendalikan, jika tidak salah ingat, pada umur yang menginjak delapan belas tahun, beberapa wanita bisa saja memiliki gejolak gairah yang sedang memuncak.

Apakah mungkin itu yang menjadi penyebab gadis polosnya menjadi seliar ini?

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menahannya, itu seperti sesuatu didalam diriku yang terus berdesakkan untuk keluar, dan itu sangat menyiksa.."

Chanyeol bungkam untuk berfikir.

Sebenarnya ia juga tersiksa, tapi godaan indah ini tidak boleh dijadikan sebuah alasan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya ada.

Ada cara lain yang mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa hausnya.

Tapi haruskah?

Haruskah Chanyeol memberitaunya?

"Baek.. sebenarnya ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menuntaskannya dengan _sex_. Kau.. ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?"

Nada itu terdengar begitu bersemangat dengan sekerlip harapan dalam manik jernihnya.

Ya Tuhan..

Tidakkah ini tetap salah?

Tapi bagaimana?

Iblis itu terus mendesaknya.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan itu agar beranjak dari pangkuannya, hingga Baekhyun berdiri tak mengerti menghadap dirinya,

Setidaknya..

Setidaknya ini akan membuat rasa penasarannya hilang.

"Duduklah dilantai."

Perintah itu mengalun melalui celah bibirnya yang masih terduduk dikursi pemimpinnya, Baekhyun masih kurang mengerti namun gadis itu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh lelakinya,

Bersimpuh pada lantai dan menengadah kearahhnya.

"Seperti ini? Lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan?"

Menatapnya dari atas wajah indah gadisnya yang berkedip bingung entah kenapa membuat hawa panas dalam tubuhnya meningkat akibat gadisnya yang terlihat begitu polos.

Jantungnya memberontak dengan perasaan ragu yang mulai menyelimuti pikirannya, namun entah kenapa tangannya yang terulur meraih tangan gadisnya membuatnya seperti boneka yang dikendalikan oleh hawa nafsu.

Digenggamnya jemari lentik itu lalu ia tempatkan pada gundukan yang sudah mengacung dibalik kain celananya.

"Kau bisa membuka dan memainkannya."

Pipi putih Baekhyun dihiasi rona merah ketika telapak tangannya merasakan keras benda milik kekasihnya tercetak jelas dibalik celananya.

Tangannya bergetar gugup ketika pemiliknya mengatakan jika ia bisa membuka dan memainkan benda yang ada didalamnya.

Haruskah?

Namun rasa keingintahuan itu terlalu membutakan matanya, maka ikat pinggang yang melingkar dicelana kekasihnya ia lepaskan, dengan _resleting_ yang segera ia turunkan.

Sepertinya ini salah.

Tidakkah gundukkan dibalik celana dalam itu terlihat begitu besar?

Ugh..

Miliknya berkedut dengan tidak tau malunya.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai sini kan Baek?"

Mata sipitnya hanya berdiam memandangi gundukan yang masih terhalang, dan kini Chanyeol mulai menjadi tidak sabaran.

Kekasihnya itu tidak akan lari ditengah-tengah permainan bukan?

"A-ahjussi yakin ini.. ini ehm.. terlihat.. b-besar.."

Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hatinya, apakah _ukuran_ miliknya sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun?

Tentu gadis ini belum pernah benar-benar melihatnya, jadi tidak salah bukan jika Baekhyun bermain dengan miliknya yang belum pernah dia sentuh itu?

"Tentu, bukalah sayang. Kau akan menyukainya."

Liurnya ia telan untuk mengesampingkan perasaan ragunya, ia sudah sedekat ini, tidak ada salahnya untuk tetap melanjutkannya hingga akhir.

Jemari lentiknya menarik turun sebuah celana dalam, Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengangkat pinggulnya hingga penghalang itu benar-benar merosot dari pinggangnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dalam diam.

Benda itu seolah hendak memukulnya ketika keluar dari celana dalam yang benar-benar telah terlepas sepenuhnya.

Benda panjang itu mengacung tegak dengan ujung tumpulnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Astaga.. apakah benda besar ini yang membuat miliknya lecet?

 _Refleks_ Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya, jika melihat secara langsung seperti ini, sepertinya terlalu mengerikan untuk membayangkan benda gemuk ini kembali memasuki dirinya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, tunggu apa lagi hm?"

Chanyeol berujar santai dengan miliknya yang siap dimanjakan.

Tidakkah ia memberinya sedikit waktu untuk ini?

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau _memainkan_ dengan cara apa yang Chanyeol maksudkan?

Namun kilasnya pada malam di Jeju membuatnya melihat bagaimana kekasihnya ini memompa tangan dan mengocok penisnya.

Itu hanya menaik turunkan tangan dibatang penisnya.

Haruskah Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu?

Enggan untuk bertanya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri melingkarkan jemari panjangnya pada benda besar yang terlihat menyeramkan,

Menggenggam organ itu dan merasakannya secara nyata bagaimana kulit berbalut urat-urat yang menonjol itu dalam genggamannya.

Ya Tuhan..

Memulainya secara perlahan, ia menggerakan tangannya mengurut batang yang kian menegang, lalu menaik turunkan tangannya merasakan bagaimana tangannya bermain disana.

Sebut Baekhyun gila, tapi ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Ujungnya yang berbentuk seperti jamur kemerahan itu akan timbul tenggelam ketika genggamannya bermain naik dan turun semakin cepat

"Hmm.. kau pintar, teruskan Baek."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan pungungnya pada kursi yang masih diduduki olehnya, menyerahkan kenikmatan itu pada gadisnya dan merasakan jika itu mulai membuatnya mengawang pada sebuah kenikmatan.

Sedang Baekhyun berpikir, perasaannya saja atau memang kini penis itu kian memanjang dengan cairan yang mulai mengalir keluar saat ia mengocoknya dengan semangat?

"Ssshh.. kau bisa memasukkannya pada mulutmu jika kau mau Baek."

Chanyeol mulai pusing,

Penisnya terlalu kering jika harus terus dipompa seperti ini, dan akan lebih membantunya jika itu bisa bersarang dalam mulut hangat kekasihnya,

Hal itu spontan menghentikan _mari mengocok_ ketika hal lain terdengar oleh telinganya,

"Memasukkannya pada mulutku?"

Mata yang sebelumnya terpejam itu kini menatap gadis mungil yang masih bersimpuh dibawahnya, entahlah tapi Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini semua, semakin sesak jika kau merasakannya, karena gairahnya telah menumpuk pada satu titik yang siap ditembakkan.

"Ya, kau hanya perlu memasukannya pada mulutmu, jika tadi kau menggerakkan tanganmu, kini kau harus menggerakkan kepalamu dan menghisapnya seperti kau mengulum sebuah lolipop. Bagaimana kau ingin mencobanya?"

Telapak tangan yang lebih besar itu menangkup belakang kepalanya, mendorongnya pelan kedepan dengan genggaman penis yang ia dekatkan pada permukaan bibirnya.

Kepala penis yang kian memerah itu disapukan pada belah bibirnya, kulit itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya yang berlapis warna merah muda.

Layaknya seorang bayi yang disuguhi dot, bibir tipis itu perlahan terbuka dengan sebuah penis yang kian dilesakkan masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Kembali sebuah dorangan pelan dari belakang kepalanya ia rasakan membuat batang gemuk itu semakin masuk memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Sedang Chanyeol mulai mendesis ketika kehangatan yang dinantikan olehnya akhirnya dirasakan dengan lingkaran lidah yang menyapa miliknya dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun.

"Ehmm-"

Mulutnya kian terbuka lebar ketika dorongan itu belum terhenti sepenuhnya, memejamkan matanya ketika dirasa ujung tumpul itu akan segera mengenai tenggorokannya.

"Ahh.. kau bisa memulainya sekarang sayang."

Air liurnya kian menetes ketika ia belum terbiasa dengan benda gemuk yang menyumpal mulutnya, merasa kesulitan ketika ia akan mengatupkan mulutnya untuk memberikan hisapan pada batang membengkak itu.

Chanyeol membantunya menggerakkan kepala, kepalanya maju dan mundur mengoral penis yang kini diselimuti air liurnya.

Benda panjang itu keluar masuk didalam mulutnya, dan Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik ketika ujung tumpul itu bersisa diujung bibirnya, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati _menyeruput_ kepala jamur itu dengan kuat, hingga Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan umpatannya saat merasakan kepala penisnya dihisap layaknya _menyeruput_ sebuah _mie._

"Ahhn.. haaa.."

Baekhyun mengais udara ketika benda itu terlepas dari mulutnya, sebelum kembali mengemutnya dan menyapukan lidah pada setiap permukaannya.

Jika cara kerjanya seperti mengemut lolipop, maka Baekhyun kembali menggenggam batang besar itu dan meraup ujungnya dalam hisapan panjang dan _klitikan_ lidah pada lubang kecil disana.

Chanyeol kembali menyumpahinya, sebelum kembali memaksa miliknya masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika benda itu akan memuntahkan sesuatu yang banyak yang berhasil membuatnya merasa mual.

Sebuah cairan yang secara mengejutkan menyemprot tepat kedalam tenggorokannya membuat Baekhyun secara cepat mengeluarkan penis itu dari dalam kulumannya.

Berniat memuntahkan apa yang barusaja masuk kedalam mulutnya, hal itu terlalu cepat sebelum Chanyeol menariknya untuk bangkit dan menyumpal bibirnya agar membiarkan cairan aneh itu tetap didalam mulutnya.

"Tak apa, kau bisa menelannya, itu tidak berbahaya sayang."

Sedikit berbagi cairan aneh yang Baekhyun terima, Chanyeol pun turut membagi miliknya agar Baekhyun tidak memuntahkan semuanya, meski tidak tau itu apa, pada akhirnya Beakhyun menelannya karna lidah lain terus memasukkan kembali cairan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Rasanya aneh.

Dan Baekhyun tidak tau apa itu.

"Ughh- apa itu?"

Baekhyun segera berujar dengan usapan lembut pada bibirnya yang _belepotan_.

"Itu sperma sayangku."

"Sperma? Bukankah itu yang akan membuat seseorang hamil? Kenapa ahjussi menyuruhku menelannya?!"

"Itu hanya akan berhasil jika aku mengeluarkannya didalam rahimmu, jika kau tau, menelan sperma sebenarnya memiliki beberapa manfaat yang unik, kau harus terbiasa jika kau ingin terus bermain denganku."

Bibir itu kembali dikecup, dengan celananya yang kembali dalam keadaan rapih, dan Baekhyun dengan senang kembali menduduki paha kekasihnya,

Duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol menjadi favoritnya nomor dua sekarang.

"Tapi.. aku masih penasaran, kenapa ahjussi tidak melakukan hal itu lagi padaku? Kupikir itu menyenangkan dan ahjussi juga menikmatinya saat itu."

"Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika aku kembali melakukannya dan mungkin aku akan benar-benar kahilangan kepalaku. Jadi jangan buat aku kembali mengulanginya, mengerti?"

Lagipula, ia tidak siap jika ia harus beradu bogem dengan calon ipar.

Chanyeol sudah bertekad dalam dirinya.

Sumpah yang ia ucapkan bukanlah sebuah omong kosong yang belaka, dan mereka harus bisa melihat keseriusannya mulai sekarang.

Yah walaupun yang ia lakukan tadi kembali membuatnya terlalu bersemangat, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menahan iblis dalam dirinya agar tidak mempekerjakannya sebagai boneka.

Chanyeol akan melakukannya secara perlahan, perlahan hingga ia yakin ia benar-benar bisa menahannya.

 _Perlahan tapi pasti._

"Lipstick mu rusak lagi."

Sebuah pengalihan topik ia lontarkan untuk gadisnya agar rahasia diantara dirinya dengan sang calon ipar tidak terungkap, Baekhyun tidak seharusnya mengetahui hal ini, dan Chanyeol akan tetap melancarkan rencananya untuk menutup mulut perihal lamaran yang telah ia suarakan pada keluarga Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, dia akan menyimpannya sebagai sebuah kejutan kelak.

"Benarkah? Lihat kan. Ini semua salah ahjussi. Kenapa ahjussi senang sekali menghancurkan lipstick ku?"

Bibir semanis madu itu kini memaju, Baekhyun yang pura-pura merajuk padahal mau itu selalu terlihat mengemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Mana ada yang bisa marah pada makhluk seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Dan itu berlaku bagi dirinya.

"Hahaha, baiklah maafkan aku, biar kuperbaiki."

Sebuah _wet tissue_ ia ambil untuk membersihkan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya, warna merah muda itu kian tak terlihat setelah permainan mereka usai, dan Chanyeol cukup tau jika penampilan itu penting bagi seorang wanita.

Baekhyun denga gemas memberikan _liptint_ yang berada dalam tasnya hingga jemari lain memegang dan membuka tutupnya.

"Pakaikan yang rapih ya! Akan kuberi hadiah cium jika ahjussi berhasil membuatnya percis seperti awal aku memakainya."

Bibir yang akan dilapisi warna itu kemudian terbuka mempersilahkan lelakinya untuk menggores warna yang akan membuat tampilannya menjadi lebih cantik.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak berbicara dan seperti menahan nafas ketika fokus tajamnya tidak bisa dialihkan dari goresan tangannya yang mewarnai bibir itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Sudah selesai."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dan dengan apik kembali menutup _liptint_ itu dengan sempurna, matanya masih menelisik warna merah muda yang kini menyerap pada bibir gadisnya yang selalu terasa lembab, ternyata susah juga untuk bisa memakai benda itu dengan benar,

Chanyeol sudah melakukannya dengan benar kan?

Baekhyun beberapa kali mengatupkan bibirnya, memberi waktu agar cairan itu melekat pada permukaan bibirnya, ia tidak membutuhkan cermin untuk memeriksa hasil kerja kekasihnya, karena ia sudah tau jika lelaki itu pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.

Sebuah kecupan sebagai hadiah ia berikan pada bibir yang terkatup ditempatnya,

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

"Sangat cantik."

Baekhyun keluar dengan tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering,

Keadaan rumahnya sudah sepi, padahal bulan belum sepenuhnya muncul menyinari gelapnya bumi. Orang-orang dirumahnya sepertinya memiliki hari yang berat yang mereka jalani, karena selain dirinya, sepertinya semua orang sudah beristirahat dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun membuka lemari pendingin, dan satu benda yang dibayangkan olehnya ternyata masih tersimpan apik didalam sana.

Semangkuk ice cream ia ambil keluar, bersenandung senang dan mengambil sebuah sendok untuk segera menyantap kesukaannya.

Hanya membiarkannya menikmati lima sendok ice cream sebelum orang lain yang ia pikir sudah tidur itu datang memasuki dapur tempat ia menikmati ice creamnya seorang diri.

Itu Baekboom.

Baekhyun sedikit mencuri perhatian teman bertengkarnya yang menganakan kaca mata ketika lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya menuju lemari pendingin, namun yang melewat seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Apa Baekhyun barusaja diabaikan?

"Apa aku seorang hantu disini? Hei kau bahkan tidak menyapaku seharian!"

Sendok itu menunjuk tepat pada seorang lelaki yang ternyata tengah mengambil sebotol mineral dingin.

Dan lelaki itu tetap mengabaikannya.

Baekhyun kemudian memilih untuk diam. Saudara laki-lakinya itu mengenakan kaca mata, apa itu artinya dia masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya?

Tidak biasanya Baekboom membawa pekerjaannya kerumah, apakah mungkin kakak tersayangnnya itu semakin sibuk sekarang?

Kembali menyendok ice cream dan mengemut ujung sendoknya, Baekhyun memperhatikan punggung yang sedang membelakanginya, Baekhyun pikir sudah lama semenjak mereka tidak duduk bersama dan berbincang-bincang.

Hingga tubuh itu berbalik untuk segera melangkah pergi kembali menuju ruangannya, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mebentangkan kedua tangannya menghalang sosok itu untuk pergi.

"Oppa, ayo makan ice cream bersama!"

Ia berikan senyum terbaik miliknya kemudian mempersilahkan lelaki itu duduk pada sebuah meja makan yang sebelumnya diduduki olehnya, kembali mengambil sendok lalu memberikannya pada teman makan ice creamnya.

Belum terlalu malam untuk mendapatkan jam tidurnya, dan sepertinya lelaki ini harus meluangkan waktunya untuk beristarahat sebelum kembali bekerja,

Lalu ice cream adalah jawaban yang tepat bagi keduanya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini oppa, aku bahkan tidak sempat bertengkar denganmu."

Yang diajak berbicara masih enggan meresponnya jadi ia hanya memilih untuk diam dan kembali menyendok ice creamnya.

Ini aneh.

Tidak seharusnya mereka melewati waktu bersama dalam sebuah keheningan.

Apakah Baekhyun terlalu acuh hingga ia tidak memperhatikan oppanya yang selalu bekerja keras ini?

"Minggu ini aku tidak ada kegiatan. Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita ke _game center_ bersama?"

"Kau tidak bermain dengan Chanyeol?"

Akhirnya suara itu ia dengar kembali, merasa senang karena akhirnya ia tidak berbicara sendirian sekarang.

"Tidak. Ahjussi itu menjadi membosankan akhir-akhir ini, aku bahkan tidak diperbolehkan main kerumahnya dan ahjussi itu menjadi super sibuk belakangan ini, haruskah aku mulai menghabiskan waktu bersamamu?"

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, namun fakta mereka berdua berada pada satu proyek kerja yang sama, membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut terseret kedalam beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dengan cepat mereka selesaikan.

Namun bukan itu semua inti masalahnya.

Sudah tak terhitung hari Baekboom kehilangan _mood_ nya.

Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan ketika mereka membahas pekerjaan secara bersama-sama, tidak menjadi pemandangan aneh ketika mereka berdua berubah menjadi orang asing satu sama lain yang terlihat kaku ketika membahas proyek pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

Hubungannya terbilang menjadi kurang baik semenjak hari itu.

Yeah hari dimana dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan demi adik tercintanya.

Namun sialnya,

Fakta yang ia lihat ketika adiknya itu tidak memberikan perubahan yang spesifik ketika mereka semua mengetahui kenyataan yang telah ia alami, membuatnya entah kenapa selalu menahan emosi.

Sedang Baekhyun kembali terdiam untuk beberapa alasan.

Nama yang terlontar dari mulut kakak laki-lakinya itu membuatnya sedikit memutar otak,

Apa jangan-jangan nama kekasihnya menyimpan sesuatu dibalik sikap oppanya yang mendadak dingin ini?

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi..

"Ehm.. bagaimana pekerjaan oppa dengan ahjussi? Apa itu berjalan lancar?"

"Kurang lebih. Begitulah."

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit ketika menerka-nerka mungkin saja asumsinya akan hal itu benar adanya, lagipula, terakhir kali mereka bertemu bersama, oppanya ini berubah menjadi anjing penjaga galak yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati dirinya.

Oh jangan-jangan?

Apa Bekhyun menjadi penyebab masalah ditengah-tengah kedekatan mereka?

Apa Baekhyun berbuat salah yang berujung pada Chanyeol yang disuruh menjauh oleh kakaknya?

Manatap lama jelmaan wujud yang serupa dengannya, mungkin hal itu kembali terjadi,

Dimana Baekboom terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya,

Genggaman tangan ia berikan pada tangan lain yang sedang menikmati ice cream.

Tangan itu seketika terhenti ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk menyampaikan sebuah makna.

"Apa ini semua tentang ahjussi itu? Apa.. oppa pikir dia melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan sehingga oppa mengkhawatirkanku lagi?"

Kini sepasang mata serupa itu saling bertatapan, yang lebih muda tersenyum kemudian mengelus punggung tangan sang kakak yang selalu menyayanginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa.."

Satu kalimat itu kembali membuatnya manahan gejolak marah.

Bagaimana dia baik-baik saja ketika lelaki berengsek itu menghancurkan miliknya?

"Aku sudah memberitaumu jika aku percaya padanya bukan? Aku benar-benar mempercayainya oppa.."

Kau masih bisa mempercayai lelaki berengsek itu? atas semua yang telah ia lakukan?

"Dia berbeda."

Satu tatapan matanya kembali ia layangkan pada adik gadisnya yang masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ahjussi itu berbeda oppa, dan aku mengetahuinya. Dia orang yang akan berlari menghampiriku ketika aku melangkah menjauhinya, dia orang yang akan manjatuhkan dirinya kejurang ketika aku hanya berdiri ditepiannya, dia orang yang akan menerima semua tusukan tanpa membiarkanku merasakan rasa sakitnya. Aku tau ini teralau cepat, tapi akupun tau jika dia akan melakukannya, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tau jika dia berbeda dari yang sebelumnya."

Ada sesuatu dibalik mata adiknya, sesuatu yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh tentang apa yang terlontar melalui celah bibirnya, seperti apa yang lelaki itu miliki dibalik _coklat_ nya ketika ia mengatakan semua omong kosongnya.

Apa ini sebuah trik ilusi?

"Cobalah untuk kembali mempercayainya, seperti yang kulakukan. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya jika dia membuatku menangis, aku janji. Jadi.. bagaimana dengan kembali berteman dengan ahjussi itu lagi mm?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Be Msture With Me** _ **'Epilogue -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat musim dalam setahun telah Beaekhyun habiskan bersama-sama, setiap tahunnya selalu ditutup dan diawali dengan orang yang sama,

Berbagi waktu, berbagi hari, berbagi suka duka bersama-sama.

Banyak orang-orang baru yang Baekhyun temui selama ini, banyak hal yang telah Baekhyun lewati selama ini, waktu seolah tidak memberinya istirahat ketika bumi terus berputar membuatnya mengenal dunia luar semakin dalam,

Tidak hanya angin sejuk yang Baekhyun rasakan,

Namun hujan deras dan panasnya terik matahari ia terima disepanjang perjalan hidupnya,

Dan Chanyeol selalu disana.

Menjadi orang terdepan yang duduk dibangku tamu dalam acara wisudanya.

Tepat tiga tahun terlewati, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana gelar yang akan menghiasi namanya ia dapatkan.

Namanya disebut ketika ia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik, menaiki podium dan berjabat tangan dengan jajaran orang penting yang turut memberinya selamat.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar ketika satu diantaranya menjadi yang paling bangga ketika melihat ia berdiri diatas panggung dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Chanyeol bahkan berdiri dari kursinya, bersama dengan beberapa orang yang duduk disebelahnya adalah keluarganya yang turut bertepuk tangan haru atas prestasinya.

Baekhyun menahan air matanya dengan senyum bangga ketika ia membuktikan jika ia berhasil bertahan hingga membuahkan hasil yang membanggakan.

Beberapa buket bunga ia terima ketika selesai melewati rangkaian acara wisudanya, Baekhyun tersenyum beratus-ratus kali ketika ia bergantian berfoto dengan temannya yang juga berhasil lulus bersamaan dengannya.

Satu foto spesial ia minta dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Minseok.

Tak menyangka mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dengan gelar sarjana bersama-sama hingga akhir,

Perjalanan mereka bukanlah main-main.

Seperti disebuah hutan belantara, dimana kau harus tetap bertahan hidup seorang diri.

Hingga lelaki dengan sebuket bunga datang menghampiri.

Baekhyun tidak mau membuang waktunya hingga ia segera berhambur pada tubuh jangkung yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan sayang.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik sayang."

Satu ciuman lembut ia dapatkan pada pucuk kepalanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya ketika lelaki terbaiknya berucap bangga.

"Terimakasih sudah datang."

"Tentusaja aku harus datang, aku tidak boleh melewatkan moment berharga ini, mereka juga aku undang untuk datang."

Satu kalimat terakhir Chanyeol bisikkan pada telinga si mungil yang barusaja lulus dari kuliahnya, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan mendongakan kepala, sedang hanya sebuah senyuman yang ia dapat ketika menatap penuh tanya wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Kepalanya mengintip dari balik tubuh tinggi kekasihnya, lalu mata sipit itu akhirnya membola ketika tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang turut merayakan kelulusannya.

"Eomoni, Abeoji.."

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri dengan senyum malunya ketika baru menyadari jika kedua orang tua kekasihnya datang kemari,

Oh mereka tidak melihat dirinya yang dengan bersemangat berlari memeluk anaknya kan?

Itu akan memalukan jika mereka melihatnya seperti itu ngomong-ngomong.

"Aigoo Baekhyunie.. selamat atas kelulusanmu, kau cantik sekali sayang."

"Ah.. terimakasih, maaf telah mengganggu waktu eomoni dan abeoji karena harus datang kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Chanyeol yang memberitau kami jika hari ini kelulusanmu, tentusaja kami dengan senang hati datang, lagipula bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memberikan selamat pada calon menantuku ini."

"Eh?"

"Baiklah, eomma sepertinya terlalu bersemangat. Bagaimana jika kalian berfoto bersama terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol menyela lagi-lagi karena ibunya tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, sedang Baekhyun terus mendesaknya dengan gerak mulutnya yang mengucap _apa?_ Tentusaja rasa ingin taunya itu selalu tinggi untuk segala sesuatu.

Rasa penasarannya harus ditahan terlebih dahulu ketika Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan kamera dimana Baekhyun berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua orangtua kekasihnya dengan sebuket bunga dihiasi senyum yang begitu manis menawan.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan potret yang berhasil ia abadikan,

Tidakkah ini membuatnya begitu bahagia? Melihat kehadiran Baekhyun ditengah-tengah keluarganya?

"Kau bergabunglah dengan mereka, biar aku yang mengembilkan foto untuk kalian."

Baekboom mengambil alih kamera dengan Chanyeol yang bergumam terimakasih lalu menghampiri keberadaan gadisnya,

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol pada kakak laki-lakinya karena lambat laun mereka kembali terlihat akrab satu sama lain seperti sedia kala.

Hingga satu foto terakhir dimana dua belah keluarga itu berkumpul dengan masing-masing anak mereka yang berdiri ditengah-tengahnya menjadi penyempurna kabahagiaan Baekhyun atas kelulusannya hari ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun berbalik mendapati seorang perempuan dengan lelaki yang sudah sangat dikenalnya datang menghampiri.

Satu buket bunga kembali Baekhyun terima dari perempuan yang kini tersenyum bahagia,

"Oh, apa kalian sekarang datang sebagai seorang pasangan?"

Baekhyun mengerjai perempuan yang terakhir ia temui berada dalam raut wajah sedih kini tersenyum lebar dengan sejuk matahari pagi.

"Tidak Baek, dia masih menolakku sampai sekarang. Selamat atas kelulusanmu omong-omong."

Mantan kekasihnya itu memberinya selamat dengan wajah masam ketika lagi-lagi Baekhyun selalu mengejek tentang kegagalan kisah asmaranya yang tak berujung sukses hingga sekarang.

"Hahaha, aku senang mendengarnya. Terimakasih telah datang, ikutlah.. kami akan mengadakan sebuah pesta."

Satu rangkulan kemudian menemani Baekhyun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman dan masa lalunya.

"Yeah datanglah, aku akan dengan senang hati mengudang semua teman Baekhyun untuk hadir, ada pesta dikantorku, diatap bangunan lebih tepatnya."

Sebenarnya itu ide Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu bersemangat sekali ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta perayaan atas kelulusan kekasihnya dan itu bertempat di atap gedung perusahaannya.

Tempat itu telah di _sulap_ menjadi tempat mewah yang akan sempurna untuk merayakan pesta.

Begitulah kata Chanyeol.

"Wow kedengarannya menarik, sepertinya aku harus ikut andil dalam pesta megah yang akan segera dilaksanakan, kuharap ada kejutan menarik untuk memperindah suasana nanti malam."

Sebuah _kode_ saling terlempar dibalik mata sang kekasih dan mantan kekasihnya,

Baekhyun kembali berada ditengah-tengah perbincangan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Hahaha, Baekhyun, ayo berfoto denganku!"

Kini Luhan lah yang memotong perbincangan diantara lelaki itu.

Chanyeol bilang pestanya akan diadakan nanti malam,

Namun sialnya Baekhyun harus datang seorang diri ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia ajak pergi bersama.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menemaninya seharian, kekasihnya kembali bekerja setelah acara wisudanya selesai, begitupula dengan kakak dan juga keluarganya yang lain, sedang Minseok sudah memiliki teman berangkatnya sendiri,

Siapa sangka jika sekertaris ahjussi itu ternyata memiliki kecocokan dengan sahabatnya?

Rasanya menyebalkan ketika ia tau harus berangkat sendirian.

Tapi apa jadinya jika pemilik pesta tidak datang pada acara yang sengaja dibuatkan untuknya?

Gaun terbaiknya Baekhyun kenakan untuk acara malam ini, sepotong gaun berwarna merah yang menggantung hingga atas lututnya,

Tidak terlalu mewah, namun terlihat catik ketika dikenakan olehnya.

Beberapa karyawan masih terlihat belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan tempat kerja, apa itu tidak apa-apa ketika pemimpin meraka mengadakan sebuah pesta ketika semua pegawainya belum sepenuhnya pulang?

Lift itu berhenti mengantarnya hingga disebuah lantai dimana hanya memiliki satu ruangan sang pemimpin perusahaan dimenara gedungnya.

Sedang untuk sampai ke atap gedung, tidak ada jalan lain selain menggunakan tangga manual yang harus dinaiki dengan kakinya sendiri.

Mengikuti arah kemana ia akan mencapai tempat yang dituju, sebuah pintu menjadi satu-satunya pembatas dirinya dengan tangga yang akan ia pijaki hingga atap bangunan.

Rasanya terlalu sunyi untuk sebuah pesta.

Apa semua orang sudah berada diatas?

Ia juga tidak bisa menemui Chanyeol karena lelaki itu hanya menyuruhnya ke atap bangunan saat menjawab pesannya.

Mereka tidak mungkin mengerjainya kan?

Well, mungkin karena tangga ini jarang dilalui oleh orang-orang dan juga mungkin semua orang sudah menunggunya diatas, menjadikan kawasan ini terasa lebih sepi dibandingkan lantai-lantai sebelumnya yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa ruang kerja karyawan.

Baekhyun takut pada tempat gelap ok?

Pintu itu dibuka,

Tidak ada ruang lain selain anak tanga yang segera menyambutnya.

Anehnya,

Tidak ada lampu yang menerangi keberadaan anak tangga itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah ketika melangkahkan kaki kedalam tangga yang dimakan oleh kegelapan tak berujung.

Mungkin Chanyeol lupa menyalakan lampu tangganya.

Dengan perasaan takut dan juga ragu, Baekhyun tetap memberanikan diri memijakkan kaki berbalut _heels_ miliknya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

Dengan pelan, dan juga perlahan.

Dua bagian dari tangga itu telah ia lewati, ketika berbelok untuk melanjutkan anak tangga lainnya,

Terdapat sebuah cahaya yang akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya alat penerangan yang membantunya.

Lilin-lilin kecil itu tersusun membentuk sebuah panah pada bagian tangga yang akan ia naiki selanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil yang secara spontan menghilangkan rasa takutnya, apakah Chanyeol yang mempersiapkan ini semua?

Nyatanya, barisan lilin itu tidak berhenti sampai disana.

Bagian tangga selanjutnya ternyata memiliki masing-masing lilin yang disimpan disetiap sisi anak tangga, tersusun rapih hingga pijakan itu terlihat dengan jelas menemani langkahnya yang terus ia ajak hingga ke ujung pemberhentiannya.

Semakin naik maka Baekhyun semakin bisa mendengar beberapa suara dan sebuah..

Piano?

Jika Baekhyun tidak salah dengar, dentingan melodi itu seperti berasal dari sebuah piaono yang tengah dimainkan oleh seseorang.

Seseorang memainkan piano diatas sana?

Melodi itu kian terdengar dengan jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdegup gugup dan juga senang.

Baekhyun berhenti pada sebuah pintu, dimana dibalik pintu itu adalah tempat pestanya diadakan.

Menunduk untuk kembali memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan tampilannya, Baekhyun harus membuang nafas sebelum jemari lentiknya ia letakan pada gagang pintu,

Ketika celah itu terlihat, suara pianonya semakin terdengar, kini dibarengi oleh suara seseorang yang bernyanyi mengiringi _tuts_ piano.

Dibukanya lebar pintu itu.

Memperlihatkan banyak orang yang segera bersorak ketika melihat kedatangannya,

Masing-masing orang itu memegang sebuah balon warna warni, terdapat beberapa meja yang memiliki berbagai hidangan diatasnya,

Semua orang yang dikenalnya berkumpul disana.

Bahkan seluruh keluarganya yang mengaku memiliki kepentingan lain yang harus mereka datangi telah datang lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Lilin yang menemaninya disetiap anak tangga kini tersusun rapih membentuk sebuah jalan untuknya,

Dengan jajaran lilin yang sengaja dibentuk hati diujungnya.

Kini Baekhyun tau siapa yang memainkan piano,

Itu Chanyeol.

Yang masih memainkan pianonya, lalu tersenyum ketika tau Baekhyun sudah tiba di pesta mereka.

 _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do,_

 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.._

Hatinya bertalu gembira, denyutnya terasa menyenangkan disetiap detiknya, matanya menumpuk sebuah air mata bahagia ketika ia tak berani mengedipkan mata takut yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah ilusi semata.

Nafasnya kian memendek dengan haru yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Kedua kakinya ia ajak menyusuri sebuah jalan dengan untaian lilin sebagai penunjuk arahnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika beberapa kali ia memalingkan pandangannya pada orang-orang terdekatnya yang turut menyambut kedatagannya,

Bahkan sang idola kembali bisa ia lihat setelah tiga tahun lamanya, dengan sahabat bule kekasihnya dan siapa itu?

Apakah lelaki yang baru dilihatnya adalah sahabat Chanyeol yang lainnya?

Mantan kekasihnya juga berada disana, dengan perempuan yang secara tidak langsung menjadi dekat dengannya disetiap tahunnya.

Minseok turut hadir dengan sekertaris Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae.

Keluarganya bergabung dengan keluarga kekasihnya, dan juga Baekboom, kakaknya yang tampaknya sedang menahan haru,

Membuat Baekhyun turut larut dalam perasaannya, dan kembali memfokuskan irisnya pada Chanyeol yang tetap menatapnya penuh cinta.

 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice,_

 _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Langkahnya terhenti pada lingkaran lilin berbentuk hati,

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya, mengambil alih sebuket bunga yang terletak diatas pianonya, lalu segera melangkah menyambut kehadirannya.

Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya.

Lalaki tua itu melakukannya lagi.

Sebuah perayaan yang terlalu berlebihan.

Buket bunga digenggam dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang menyimpan sebuah harta karun berisikan cinta ia sodorkan.

Kilau permata ditengahnya terlihat begitu terang dan juga indah, mengkilap bagaikan satu bintang yang ia raih dalam selimut langit malam yang terbentang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya, tak ada kata yang terlontar, namun bening yang menumpuk itu jelas menggambarkan perasaan yang sama seperti hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

Tatapannya terpaku, pada mata yang memperlihatkan kilasan cinta dibaliknya, membawanya pada ruang hampa, dimana waktu tak lagi menjadi sebuah kendala.

Karna semuanya berhenti disana.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tetap bernafas, karena semua yang dilihatnya sekarang tidak bisa membuatnya berkata-kata.

Melipat belah bibirnya hingga air mata bahagia itu menetes jatuh meresap kedalam permukaan bumi.

Bibirnya ia tutupi ketika lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengutarakan niatnya, namun Baekhyun sudah melihat semuanya secara nyata.

Ahh.. apakah akhirnya hari yang membahagiakan ini tiba?

Lama akhirnya lelaki itu siap untuk berucap kata, Baekhyun kini bersiap ditengah-tengah lemas pijakan kakinya.

"Will you?"

Satu anggukan tak harus ditunggunya terlalu lama, dengan penantian panjang yang telah dijalani olehnya, akhirnya gadisnya itu menjawabnya,

"Yes."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- FIN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paris, France 07:30 AM**

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi ayo bangun!"

Pipinya ditangkup oleh sepasang tangan, sedang kepalanya terasa bergerak kekiri dan kekanan ketika tangan itu menggoyangkan kepalanya yang masih menutup mata.

"Ahjussi!"

Kini sebuah kecupan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya ia rasakan pada bibirnya yang masih terkatup dalam lelap tidur,

Bagian atas tubuhnya merasakan sebuah berat, mungkin orang itu menduduki perutnya.

"Ahjussi ayo bangun, atau mommy akan marah."

Ahh.. ternyata itu suara malaikat kecilnya.

"Hyat! Hyat! Akan ku kalahkan raksasa ini! Hyat! Hyat!"

Sebelah kakinya menerima sebuah rangsangan.

Membuat ia semakin mendekati kesadarannya.

Kepalan kecil itu terus melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada badannya yang terlentang.

"Hmm.."

Yang tertidur bergumam dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, sedang kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan menangkap malaikat kecil yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Hyaaa... lepaskan akuu!"

Jeritan nyaring itu sepenuhnya membuat ia sadar,

Chanyeol terkekeh namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang sudah sangat wangi.

"Lepaskan sang putri! Atau kau harus melawanku! Hyat! Rasakan ini!"

Kepalan lain mendarat pada lengan yang tengah mengurung si putri kecil,

Seorang pahlawan kecil kembali menyerangnya dengan sebuah pukulan.

Namun Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya,

Rangkulan lain membawa super hero itu kedalam dekapannya, tangannya yang besar bisa memenjarakan malaikat dan jagoannya secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian sudah sangat wangi sepagi ini hm?"

"Itu karna mommy bilang ahjussi akan mengantar kami kesekolah, jadi kami harus wangi biar ahjussi malu karena belum mandi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena si putri kecil berseru gembira bahkan saat mengatakan sindiran tak kasat mata yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Ah.. apakah ibu dari anak-anak ini yang mengajarkannya?

"Lalu kenapa jagoan ini selalu memukuliku hm?"

"Karena mommy bilang aku harus memukul ahjussi jika ahjussi tidak mau bangun!"

Ah.. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang..

Sepertinya dua anak ini menjadi duplikat kecil ibunya, lalu bagian dirinya yang mana yang berhasil ia turunkan?

"Ahjussi, apa dua orang anakmu tidak bisa membuatmu bangun?"

Kini suara lain berpusat pada ambang pintu.

Seorang wanita dengan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat dibawah dada, berbalut pakaian kerja yang terlihat begitu rapih,

Ah.. istrinya terlihat cantik sekali pagi ini.

Chanyeol terlalu terlena pada bidadari yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya, sehingga dua anaknya berhasil meloloskan diri dari dekapannya,

Kedua anak itu kemudian berlomba-lomba berlari menuju induknya,

"Mom.. ahjussi sudah bangun! Bolehkah aku meminum susu-ku sekarang?"

Satu anaknya adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang,

Sedang satunya lagi adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mewarisi rupa tampan ayahnya.

"Tentu sayang, minta oppamu membantumu meminumnya."

"Yeayyy! Terimakasih mommy.."

Keduanya kemudian kembali berlari dan menduduki kursi masing-masing disebuah meja makan dengan sarapan pagi mereka yang sudah tersaji.

Sedang matanya kembali diarahkan pada lelaki yang masih berbaring diranjangnya,

Menyilangkan lengan menjadi bantal kepalanya, lalu menyeringai saat menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh anak-anak untuk bangun sepagi ini Baek?"

"Mereka harus tetap bersekolah Chanyeol, mereka bilang jika teman sekelasnya akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan, jadi segera bangun dan mandi, kau harus mengantar mereka pukul delapan tigapuluh nanti."

Baekhyun kini duduk ditepian ranjang, sepertinya suaminya ini masih merasa kelelahan setelah penerbangnnya kemarin.

Yeah.. mereka telah menjadi pasangan suami istri sekarang,

Namun satu tahun kebelakang ini mereka terpaksa harus menjadi _single parents_ ketika Baekhyun harus ke Prancis bersama dengan kedua anaknya, sedang Chanyeol masih tinggal di Seoul dengan pekerjaannya.

Itu semua karena mimpinya yang perlahan menjadi kenyataan.

Nama Baekhyun dilirik sebagai seorang perancang busana yang berhasil memasarkan karyanya diluar negeri, bekerjasama dengan _brand_ besar yang turut membantu melejitkan namanya.

Membuat Baekhyun harus menetap dikota romantis ini selama satu tahun lamanya.

Hingga karyanya akan dipasarkan dikota asalnya, semua persiapan itu akhirnya selesai dan mereka semua bisa pulang kenegeri asal keesokan harinya.

Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol berada disini sekarang.

Kemarin ia sengaja terbang menemui keluarga kecilnya karena akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bersama-sama setelah terciptanya jarak diantara keduanya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk terbang kesini, entah itu dua bulan sekali ataupun tiga bulan sekali, karena tentu ia tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

Sedang Baekhyun menyadari jika ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak-anaknya bersama Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol itu super sibuk.

Dan mungkin akan terasa lebih berat jika anak-anak harus diurus olehnya, maka dari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turut membawa anak-anaknya selama ia bekerja disini.

Tidak buruk sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tidak sesibuk yang ia bayangkan sehingga ia akan melupakan anak-anaknya,

Tidak.

Baekhyun masih bisa mengurus anak-anaknya dan itu membantunya terlepas dari beban pekerjaan yang terkadang harus membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam.

Lelaki itu berangsur menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa meraih pinggul istrinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Hmm.. baumu seperti anak-anak kita Baek."

Chanyeol menyesap aroma tubuh itu dalam, namun disela-sela aroma tubuh istrinya, terselip wangi sabun dan bedak yang dikenakan oleh anak-anaknya.

Sedang Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian menyisir rambut sang suami dengan jemari lentiknya,

Baekhyun jelas tau jika lelaki ini pasti sangat kelelahan,

 _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, dan kita akan segera pulang._

"Dan bau ahjussi seperti orang yang barusaja bercinta. Mandilah, anak-anak pasti senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, mereka sangat merindukanmu."

Anak-anak.

Satu kata yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kembali bugar dan segera melupakan beban yang sedang ia tanggung, dua anak yang Tuhan titipkan pada mereka selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengingat jika ada sebuah tawa dan pelukan hangat yang akan ia terima atas semua rasa lelahnya.

Dengan semangat Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tidurnya, menangkup pipi mungil istrinya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman pagi hari disana.

"Aku mencintaimu istriku, tunggulah.. aku akan segera bersiap."

"Menggelikan. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, kita sarapan bersama dulu sebelum berangkat."

"Baiklah ratuku.."

Setelah membersihkan diri dan telah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih resmi, kini Chanyeol melangkah pada salah satu ruangan apartemen yang disewa istrinya selama ia menetap dinegeri ini.

Pemandangan baru ia temukan disana.

Baekhyun yang masih mempersiapkan sarapan mereka, sedang kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain-main dengan alat makan mereka.

Kini Chanyeol memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesalinya.

Seulas senyum dengan lengan yang melingkar pada pinggul istrinya mengagetkan Baekhyun yang masih bergegas menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Ciuman dipipi Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun yang sangat dirindukan olehnya.

"Pagi sayang, bisakah kau memperhatikan anak-anak dan buat mereka menghabiskan sayurannya?"

"Baiklah, cepatlah bergabung dengan kami, kau juga harus mengisi perutmu terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menggapai sebuah bibir untuk dikecup olehnya, memberitau suaminya jika ia mengerti dan akan segera bergabung dimeja makan setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Ahjussi lihat! Aku bisa memakan sayuran ini hingga habis aaaa.."

Anak perempuannya dengan bangga memperlihatkan bibir kecilnya yang terbuka disusul dengan sepotong sayur berwarna hijau yang berhasil ia makan dalam satu suapan, kemudian mengunyah sayuran itu dengan pipi gembilnya yang terisi penuh.

Namanya Park Aerin, empat tahun.

Anak kedua mereka yang hanya berjarak satu tahun dari anak pertamanya.

Aerin lebih senang berbicara daripada kakaknya, gadis itu selalu gembira dan senang sekali mendapatkan pujian dari ayahnya,

Rupanya imut, kedua matanya kecil mirip Baekhyn, sedang bibirnya yang mungil seperti Baekhyun kecil yang gemar berbicara.

"Good girl, tapi apa itu? Kenapa putri kecil ini menyebut ayah yang tampan ini tidak dengan panggilan yang benar hm?"

"Mommy selalu memanggil ahjussi seperti itu!"

Chanyeol berubah sedih ketika Baekhyun akhirnya bergabung pada meja makan mereka, ia pun segera mengadu pada istri kesayangannya,

"Lihatlah Baek, bahkan kini anak kita memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kenapa kau memiliki panggilan yang bagus sedang aku tidak?"

Baekhyun terkekeh tidak menyangka jika anak-anak mereka turut mengikuti kebiasaannya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ahjussi.

Itu semua seperti terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Baekhyun senang sekali memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan ahjussi.

Seperti sejak awal sebutan itu memang sudah diciptakan untuknya,

"No-no-no. Ahjussi itu hanya boleh digunakan ketika mommy berbicara denganku, dan itu hanya boleh diucapkan oleh orang dewasa. Now, call me daddy."

"Daddy!"

Aerin kemudian menurut dan tersenyum riang, hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat deretan putih gigi kecilnya.

"Pintar, sekarang, poppo."

Telunjuknya menunjuk pipi kirinya, dan putri kecilnya itu kembali menurut dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi sang ayah.

Lalu tugas selanjutnya adalah memeriksa sayuran dipiring jagoan kecilnya,

Namanya Park Jackson, lima tahun.

Chanyeol benar-benar menurunkan paras rupawannya itu pada anak mereka yang pertama,

Jackson benar-benar replika sempurna dari dirinya.

Mulai dari mata hingga keseluruhan wajahnya itu seperti dirinya ketika kecil dulu.

Namun Jackson tidak terlalu gemar berbicara seperti adiknya, mungkin karena dia adalah seorang lelaki,

Jika Aerin adalah seorang putri cantik yang tinggal disebuah kerajaan,

Maka Jackson adalah super hero yang akan melenyapkan kejahatan.

"Wow apa ini? Kenapa aku masih melihat banyak vitamin yang tidak dihabiskan oleh pemiliknya?"

"Aku tidak mau memakannya daddy! Rasanya tidak enak, biar Aerin saja yang menghabiskan milikku."

Niat sang kakak begitu mulia ketika ia akan memberikan seluruh sayuran yang tidak memiliki rasa itu untuk dihabiskan oleh adiknya, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi ketika kedua orangtuanya ada dimeja makan.

Chanyeol tentusaja tidak akan memperbolehkannya.

Kedua anaknya harus mendapatkan sayuran yang cukup untuk kesehatan dan pertumbuhan mereka.

"Tidak kawan, kau harus menghabiskannya. Kau tau? Pahlawan sekalipun akan dengan cepat dikalahkan oleh lawannya jika tidak memakan ini."

Mata anaknya membola tidak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya,

"Benarkah itu daddy?"

Dikalahkan oleh penjahat merupakan hal yang tidak boleh Jackson alami, kalau begitu bagaimana ia bisa melindungi adik dan juga ayah ibunya?

"Tentusaja benar, maka dari itu kau harus menghabiskannya, lalu kau akan semakin kuat dan bisa mengalahkan dua penjahat dalam satukali pukulan. Bagaimana? Biar kupotongkan untukmu."

Ada api semangat dibalik mata anak lelakinya, menggemaskan sekali ketika anak mereka percaya dengan semua kata yang diucapkan oleh orang dewasa.

Meski berlebihan, hal itu memang benar adanya, anak-anak harus diberikan sayuran yang cukup agar mereka kuat dan tidak mudah terserang penyakit.

Chanyeol membagi sayuran itu menjadi beberapa potong, hingga Jackson bisa belajar memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati sarapan pagi mereka bersama-sama.

Baekhyun begitu telaten memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang kini memakan semua masakan yang telah ia buatkan.

"Baek, apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin diantar olehku?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri, hanya tinggal membereskan beberapa hal kecil, kuharap tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama."

"Apa mommy akan bertemu dengan uncle Benjamin lagi?"

Aerin berseru ditengah-tengah sendokan sarapannya,

Chanyeol mengenal nama itu.

Seorang lelaki keturunan Perancis yang membantu Baekhyun dalam meraih karirinya,

Seorang pemilik _brand_ ternama yang menawarkan sebuah kerja sama, mengharuskan Baekhyun merantau selama satu tahun lamanya.

Benjamin Pavard.

Kenyataan bahwa kedua anaknya dekat dan sering bermain dengan lelaki pengusaha itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan berujar sabar untuk dirinya.

Hanya sampai besok, dan semunya berakhir.

Chanyeol telah siap dengan sebuah tas ransel berwarna merah muda bergambar seorang princess _Disney_ yang menjadi idola putri kecilnya tersampir pasti disebelah bahu tegapnya,

Sedang Jackson dan Aerin menggenggam masing-masing jemari tangannya.

Baekhyun berjongkok kembali merapihkan tampilan anaknya sebelum ayah mereka mengantarnya kesekolah.

"Have fun with your daddy, dan jangan menjadi anak nakal saat disekolah, kalian mengerti?"

"Yes mommy!"

Dua anaknya saling bersahutan dan segera berhambur pada pelukan sang ibu ketika mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbeda pagi ini.

Sedang Chanyeol memiliki raut sedih pagi ini, bagaimana bisa kini Baekhyun dengan berani berangkat seorang diri ketika dulu Chanyeol selalu mengantarnya kemana-mana?

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengantar dan menemani istrinya hari ini, tapi ada tanggung jawab yang lebih besar yang harus ia jaga.

"Ahjussi, wajahmu jelek sekali."

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika berhasil memberikan kecupan pada bibir yang sedang melengkung itu,

"Dulu kau selalu memintaku mengantarmu kemana-mana, kenapa sekarang kau berani berangkat seorang diri?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum lalu merapihkan pakaian sang suami dan mengelus pundak tegap itu sayang.

"Itu karna sekarang aku sudah besar dan dewasa, dan aku senang mengalah demi anak-anak kita. Mereka menunggu terlalu lama agar bisa bermain denganmu. Tidakkah ahjussi menyayangi mereka?"

"Tentusaja aku menyayangi anak-anak kita! Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Kalau begitu, jagalah mereka untukku, maka aku akan semakin jatuh hati padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, bagaimana mungkin gadis manjanya ini berubah menjadi begitu dewasa ketika anak-anak mereka selalu berada ditempat pertama sebelum dirinya?

"Hmm.. bagaimana dengan pulang lebih awal malam ini dan aku akan menjaga anak-anak seharian?"

"Baiklah deal."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling melemparkan seringaian mengerikan dimana mereka tidak akan menahannya satu sama lain sekarang,

Sedang kedua anak mereka hanya menengadah memperhatikan orangtuanya yang entah sedang membicarakan apa.

"Dad, kapan kita berangkat?"

Kini Baekhyun melangkah pada sebuah ruangan gedung ternama yang satu tahun belakangan ini membantunya dalam mempersiapkan segala sesuatu mengenai peluncuran _brand_ miliknya.

Seorang lelaki pemilik bangunan itu menyambut kedatangannya dalam sebuah pelukan ringan,

"Hey, kupikir kau tidak akan datang sepagi ini."

Lelaki itu berseru seraya mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil duduk pada sebuah sofa yang ada disana,

"Yah.. sepertinya aku sudah sangat merindukan rumah dan membuatku ingin segera kembali ke kampung halaman."

"Kau benar, bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil berkas untuk meraka bahas bersama mengenai kontrak yang akan Baekhyun miliki setelah ia kembali ke Seoul nanti.

"Meraka baik, Chanyeol mengantar mereka kesekolah hari ini."

Pergerakannya terhenti selama satu detik ketika nama yang tidak sering ia dengar terucap dari bibir rekan kerjanya yang cantik, dia tau nama itu.

"Oh suamimu sudah datang? Aku pasti akan merindukan mereka ketika mereka pulang nanti."

"Ya, kemarin malam lebih tepatnya. Kurasa anak-anak sudah sangat merindukannya jadi aku meminta dia menemani anak-anak seharian ini sebelum penerbangan besok."

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu pergi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar permintaan lelaki sukses ini.

Benjamin memang begitu baik padanya, mungkin sebuah keberuntungan juga baginya ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan penawaran untuk memasarkan karyanya bersama pemilik nama terkenal yang membantu hasil kerja kerasnya dikenal diseluruh belahan dunia.

"Aku harus pergi Benjamin, lagipula aku memiliki keluarga yang harus kuperhatikan, mungkin dilain kesempatan aku bisa kembali menjalin kerjasama dengan karya-karya barumu kelak."

Lelaki tampan itu hanya bisa menerimanya dalam diam.

Benjamin memang baik, begitu perhatian pada setiap pegawainya,

Parasnya juga bisa dibilang tampan.

Sangat tampan.

Dengan hidungnya yang tajam, kulitnya yang begitu putih, dan rambut kritingnya yang membuatnya semakin keren.

"Hey, datanglah ke Korea, aku bisa mengundangmu makan malam jika kau mampir kesana."

Baekhyun tersenyum demi komunikasi mereka yang terjaga baik selama ini.

Niat hanya ingin membalas budi yang terdengar seperti basa-basi,

Namun sepertinya lelaki yang menguasai dunia fashion itu menangkapnya sebagai maksud lain yang memiliki makna.

"Daddy, apakah besok kita akan benar-benar pulang?"

Pelukan pada lehernya terlepas ketika Chanyeol menurunkan putri kecilnya yang telah selesai menggosok gigi siap untuk tidur malam mereka.

"Tentusaja sayang, apa kau senang hm?"

"Ne! Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan granny dan juga granpa."

"Wah.. mereka sangat-sangat merindukan putri daddy yang cantik ini, jadi tidulah lebih awal agar besok kalian bisa bangun pagi-pagi sekali, mengerti?"

"Yes daddy!"

Aerin tersenyum lebar ketika Chanyeol menghadiahi ciuman pada keningnya,

"Nah sekarang, perlihatkan gigimu."

"Iiiii..."

Pemeriksaan terakhir harus Chanyeol lakukan, karena jika tidak, mungkin Baekhyun akan marah ketika pulang nanti dan mendapati anak-anak mereka yang terlelap tanpa membersihkan gigi mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah bersih, anak daddy memang pintar."

Chanyeol kemudian membaringkan malaikatnya dan segera menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu dengan selimut bermotif merah muda kesukaannya.

"Goodnight baby."

Satu kecupan lain Chanyeol beri untuk mengantar anaknya pada alam mimpi, hingga ada satu orang lagi yang belum ia periksa keberadaannya.

Tubuhnya beranjak lalu berpindah pada ranjang yang berada disisi lain ruangan yang sedang dimasuki olehnya.

Seperti memasuki dua alam yang berbeda, ruangan luas ini memiliki dua sisi yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing anaknya,

Sang jagoan memiliki ranjang dengan _sprei_ super hero sebagai alasnya, sedang lambang _Superman_ tertempel dengan gagah diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ini dia jagoanku. Bagaimana harimu kawan? Apa kau bersenang-senang?"

Jackson dengan semangat membalas _highfive_ yang Chanyeol arahkan untuknya, jagoannya ini mengajaknya bermain seharian hingga Chanyeol nyaris kehabisan seluruh tenaganya.

"Hari in hebat! Akan kukalahkan daddy lagi lain waktu."

Anak laki-lakinya itu tidak pernah kehilangan semangatnya ketika mereka berdua bermain peran dimana Chanyeol menjadi raksasa jahat yang akan menculik putri kecil mereka, sedang Jackson menjadi pahlawan yang akan dengan senang hati menumbangkan si raksasa dan membuatnya remuk oleh pukulannya.

"Ya Tuhan tidak! Aku harus mengumpulkan semua kekuatanku dan tidak boleh kalah lagi darimu, sekarang, perlihatkan gigimu, biar kulihat jika kau membersihkannya dengan benar malam ini."

Jackson terkekeh karena daddynya itu selalu berhasil dikalahkan olehnya ketika bermain bersama-sama, kemudian memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang telah dibersihkan hingga ke ujungnya.

Daddynya bilang jika ia tidak membersihkan giginya,

Para penjahat itu akan memasuki celah-celah giginya dan mengalahkannya secara perlahan dari dalam.

Jackson tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Selamat malam jagoan, kita akan bertemu lagi pagi nanti."

Chanyeol mengelus surai anaknya sayang kemudian membalut tubuh kecil itu kedalam hangatnya selimut.

Memberi ciuman selamat malam sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya.

Memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang kini mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya, mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar dengan menutup pintu.

Tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus ditidurkan olehnya.

"Nghnn.. kau berolah raga?"

Baekhyun mengerang ditengah-tengah dorongan Chanyeol yang masih bersemangat mendorong miliknya agar semakin masuk kedalam sana, tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun mengeliat ditempatnya saat suaminya itu kian menabrak dinding sempitnya dengan kuat dan tepat sasaran.

Kedua pahanya kian mengangkang ketika Chanyeol yang bertenaga terus menghimpit tubuhnya, tangannya ia tumpu pada tonjolan otot yang entah kenapa terasa begitu kekar dan padat.

Apa suaminya ini kini rutin berolah raga?

"Ahh ya, kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi lalu memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan tonjolan merah muda yang kian mengacung dan mengeras.

Bulatan kenyal itu tak ia lewatkan untuk sekedar diremas dan dimainkan ujungnya.

Baekhyun semakin menggila, sedang Chanyeol semakin membara.

Disaat Baekhyun pulang dan mendapati keadaan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap, ternyata satu meja makan tersaji dengan sebuah kudapan ditemani cahaya lilin dan bunga mawar diatasnya, pencahayaannya terasa romantis dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat dan mencium punggung tangannya untuk sebuah ajakan dansa.

"Nyonya Park?"

Baekhyun menyeringai dengan acara makan malam romantis yang suaminya ciptakan, membalas uluran tangan itu lalu mengalun pada sebauh gerakan dansa sederhana.

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun berucap ditengah rangkulan pinggul dan genggaman tangan ketika kedua tubuhnya mengalun mengikuti melodi yang tercipta,

Suaminya tersenyum dan hanya memilih mendaratkan sebuah kecupan selamat datang pada bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak terlalu, mereka memberiku banyak tenaga tambahan."

Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh, mempersempit jarak ketika kini kedua tangan suaminya bertengger pada dua sisi pinggulnya, ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan mereka, sedang Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar suaminya yang tecium begitu wangi.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Mereka sudah tidur, aku mengajak keduanya bersenang-senang ketika mereka pulang sekolah, kurasa mereka teralu lelah dan tidur lebih awal."

Begitulah awal mulanya, sebelum Baekhyun dibuat mendesah dibawah dorongan tubuh Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya.

Sebuah sumber cahaya menyala pada sebuah permadani lembut yang ditutupi seluruh sisinya dengan selimut, membentuknya menjadi sebuah tenda, berisikan dua orang anak kecil yang masih membuka mata dari tidur palsu mereka.

Mengadakan sebuah pertemuan rahasia ditengah-tengah pembatas antara kasur sang kakak beradik, mereka berdua akhirnya membahas sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka tunda-tunda lagi.

"Mereka seperti itu lagi."

Sang kakak membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka kembali medengar beberapa suara yang berasal dari kamar orangtuanya, seperti kemarin malam.

"Daddy bilang mommy akan memiliki bayi lagi."

Lalu adik perempuannya menimpali sang kakak ketika mereka bermain siang tadi, dirinya bertanya apakah mungkin jika mereka akan memilki adik baru dalam waktu dekat?

"Itu bagus. Aku ingin adik laki-laki!"

"Aku ingin adik perempuan!"

"Mereka pasti sangat kelelahan.."

"Mommy dan daddy tidak boleh kelelahan sebelum adik baru kita tiba."

Pasalnya, mereka terlalu berisik hingga yang lebih kecil berpikir jika menginginkan seorang adik baru itu memakan banyak tenaga.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan membantu mommy memasak!"

"Aku akan membantu daddy bekerja!"

Dua telapak tangan kecil itu bertemu atas akhir kesepakatan untuk membantu mommy dan daddy mereka dalam menyambut adik barunya, sehingga orangtua mereka tidak akan kelelahan disetiap malamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- The End -**


	17. Love Letter

**Yang seneng duluan nyangka ini Up 2 Chapter,**

Mampus.. kena **ZONK** WKWKWKWKWKWK :v

Maaf man-teman, ff nya dah tamat smp chapter sebelah, ini mah isinya cuman bacotan acu aja..

Kalo mau dibaca silahkan, kalo mau diabaikan juga gapapa : ")

Ini isinya cuman ucapan terimakasih yang aku khususkan untuk kalian semua hehehe : )

Terimakasih banyak ya..

Sebenernya chapter terakhir ini panjang banget euy.. lima puluh lembar..

Udah keked aja ini tangan WKWKWKWK

Jadi aku harap endingnya sesuai harapan kalian, sebenernya awalnya itu endnya cuman sampai Chanyeol lamar Baekhyun, cuman aku tau balik-balik ngapload nnti gua dapet serangan kebencian wkwkwk

Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menyempilkan masa depan mereka ketika sudah memiliki anak, langsung dua guys anaknya wkwk. Itu pertama kali aku ngetik ChanBaek suasananya macem married life gitu, aneh gak sih? Susah juga ya nambahin dua karakter baru, pusing ngasih adegannya (?) wkwkwk maaf ya kalo gak sesuai harapan,

Tambah lagi karena chapter ini panjang, bikin bosen baca gaksih? Emang awalnya aku gak akan bikin sepanjang ini cuman karena aku mikirnya bakalan bikin gantung yang baca kalo scene nya cmn sampai Chanyeol lamar Baekhyun, kayaknya itu bkln lebih parah wkwk.

Jadi yeah... semoga gak teler selama kalian baca ya

 **DAN TYPO MASIH BANYAK BERKELIARAN.**

Aku udah berusaha cek sebisaku, maaf kalo masih ada salah tulis atau salah ejaan alias typo.

Ide lamaran terinspirasi dari imajinasi seorang teman yang suka ngawang-ngawang bersama kalo nanti dilamar pengen kayak gimana heueheuuu..

Ketauwan udah old ya kamu wkwk :P

Ada Backsoundnya juga sebenernya pas scene itu, direkomendasikan sambil denger lagunya **Bruno Mars - Marry You (piano ver)** udahlah bikin baper itumah gak tau lagi wkwk

Hmm..

Jadi gitu.. mungkin untuk sekarang **BMWM** tidak akan ada sekuelnya yaa.. udah end sampai disini aja, lagipula aku gak kepikiran kalo ada sekuel harus nyeritain apa wkwk.

Aku harap kalian bisa ngasih kesan pesan kritik dan saran untuk penutupan ff ini wkwk, karena itu sangat berharga buat aku selaku yang nulis cerita ini.

Sebenarnya baca review itu suka ningkatin semangat entah kenapa, bukan harus sebuah pujian bukan..

Aku seneng kalo ternyata kalian juga ngerasa seneng pas baca cerita yang aku buat, sebenarnya setiap review itu gak semua berisi pujian, bahkan ada beberapa kritik yang terkadang bisa bikin down juga

 **TAPI..**

Aku tau setiap sudut pandang orang berbeda-beda, dan aku seneng karena setidaknya kalian bisa menghargai karya seseorang, dengan ngasih tanggapan ataupun respon sebenarnya itu udah cukup bikin yang nulis seneng dan semangat.

 _Karena ada waktu yang sengaja diluangkan untuk membuat ini semua,_

Jadi mari kita menghargai satu sama lain ;; )

Makadari itu kemarin aku gak percaya dan terharu pas tau permintaan aku ternyata bener-bener bisa kesampaian, reviewnya beneran tembus 1K wkwkwk, makasih yaa..

Pas tau itu akhirnya aku kerja bagai quda berusaha buat bisa fast update, semoga sesuai dengan harapan hehe

 **PLUS**

Beberapa cast tambahan diakhir cerita udah aku perlihatkan (?) wujudnya di IG wkwkwk, bagi yang mau tau siapa anaknya ChanBaek,

 **CUZZZ FOLLOW IG: biikachu_**

Also please give a lot of your support for my another story; **Unfortunate Soul** and **A Half Life.**

Aku harap kalian bisa nikmatin ceritaku yang lain kayak kalian nikmatin **BMWM** ini,

Akhir kata,

Dadahhhh ~~~~

Aku pamit yaa, hutang udah dibalas lunas, kita ketemu lagi dicerita lainnya..

Terimakasih banyak semuanya, selalu jaga kesehatan, dan jangan lupa makan (?)

Wkwk, happy satnight,

 **CHANBAEK IS MORE THAN REAL, DEAL WITH IT.**

 **I LOVE YOU!**

 **Pyong!**


End file.
